Héritage
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: Suite de la fic "Invisible". "- Tu es toujours aussi agréable, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres. - Tu m'as créée à ton image, me rappela l'objet. Je suis donc aussi agréable que tu l'étais lorsque tu étais une Invisible, et franchement, ça ne s'élevait pas bien haut."
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** L'univers est tiré de la saga de J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter_. Il s'agit d'une **suite** , celle de la FF _Invisible,_ disponible sur mon profil. Je vous conseille vivement de lire la première partie avant de vous lancer dans cette histoire, des passages risqueraient d'être incompréhensibles du fait des explications moins complètes que celles données dans la première partie de cette histoire.

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

* * *

 _6 mai 2031 – Chemin de Traverse_

J'étais réveillée depuis exactement sept minutes, j'avais pris le temps de les calculer, et dans trois minutes, mon réveil sonnerait, comme chaque matin où je devais aller travailler. Je savais déjà que la musique stridente et répétitive, propre aux réveils, me percerait les tympans et que j'allais me maudire une fois encore d'avoir acheté ce modèle, au même titre que j'allais me bénir d'avoir l'occasion de l'entendre. J'aurais pu l'éteindre par avance, évidemment, mais certaines habitudes ont la vie dure, et j'aime entendre mon réveil sonner. J'avais retrouvé cette habitude, et je ne voulais plus jamais la perdre. J'avais failli perdre bien trop de choses dans le passé, et maintenant que j'avais l'occasion de les retrouver, de les vivre, je n'allais pas me priver de ces petits plaisirs quotidiens, y compris si cela devait passer par le bruit du réveil déchirant de façon discordante le silence d'une chambre, ce silence qu'on ne retrouve que quelques précieuses minutes avant que la journée ne débute, ce silence empli des promesses et des surprises que nous réservaient les heures à venir, les heures les plus mouvementées de nos vingt-quatre heures quotidiennes. Alors oui, je détestais ce son. Mais il était aussi un de ceux qui étaient rassurants, et qui me prouvaient que ma vie avait retrouvé une certaine logique, une logique et un sens dont je n'avais pas à avoir honte parce qu'ils étaient universels, parce qu'ils étaient normaux, parce qu'ils entraient dans la norme. Alors, oui, j'allais laisser mon réveil sonner, n'en déplaise à celui qui partageait mon lit et détestait ce bruit. C'est comme ça qu'une journée devrait commencer : avec un réveil faisant retentir sa sonnerie dans une chambre remplie. C'était comme ça que je voulais que mes journées commencent, à partir de maintenant. Je ne voulais plus les commencer en ayant l'impression que je devais me battre pour survivre, me battre pour aider les sorciers, me battre dans l'ombre. Je n'avais plus le droit de me battre, j'avais perdu ce droit des années auparavant.

Je tournai la tête vers le réveil. Plus que deux minutes. Je reportai mon regard sur le plafond, souriant doucement en voyant les rais lumineux qui se croisaient, s'entrecroisaient, se déplaçaient lentement en changeant de couleurs, ces dernières s'estompant peu à peu à mesure que la lumière prenait ses droits dans la chambre. Mélina Wilson était définitivement un génie avec des crayons entre les mains, et il me tardait que l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière l'apprenne. Dans moins d'un mois, son magasin ouvrirait. Après des semaines de discussions, elle avait réalisé que nous ne disions pas qu'elle était un génie simplement parce que nous étions ses amis – même si, pour ma part, j'avais quelque peu perdu cette appellation – sinon parce que c'était la vérité. Nous comptions tous sur Fred Weasley pour la pousser à ne pas renoncer au dernier moment. Rien n'était jamais moins sûr avec elle, elle manquait tellement de confiance en elle que c'en était maladif. Je glissai lentement un bras sous ma nuque, me rappelant que lorsque j'avais connu Mélina, je possédais le même manque de confiance en moi qu'elle. Je rougissais, bafouillais, croyais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour ce que je voulais. Je me persuadais que les autres valaient mieux, qu'ils avaient raison de me rabaisser, ou de me prendre de haut, parce qu'après tout, s'ils le disaient, c'est qu'ils avaient forcément raison, alors que moi, si je n'avais pas d'arguments pour leur prouver leurs torts, je n'étais certainement pas en mesure d'élever la voix. Oui, c'était comme ça que je me voyais, dix ans auparavant. Aujourd'hui, je sais que je vaux mieux que ce que les autres m'ont dit. Je sais aussi que j'ai appris cela sur moi-même en prenant le risque de tout perdre. Et, en réalité, j'avais même tout perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'un hasard bienheureux me permette de revenir sur ma décision, et me fasse sortir de cette bulle de danger dans laquelle j'avais construit ma vie. Malheureusement, les décisions ont toujours des conséquences. Celles qui m'avaient frappée avaient eu pour but de me faire comprendre que les nombreux amis que j'avais pu avoir, lors de mon adolescence, n'étaient plus mes amis. Je les avais trahis de la pire des manières possibles : je leur avais menti, je leur avais tourné le dos, j'avais été égoïste. Je le savais et je l'acceptais, mais la solitude partielle que je vivais à présent n'était pas pour autant plus facile à supporter en admettant la mériter.

Plus qu'une minute. Je résistai à la tentation de me tourner vers la personne étendue à ma droite. Si je le faisais, il sentirait mon mouvement, et se réveillerait. Déjà qu'il ne tarderait pas à râler parce que le réveil sonnerait, je n'avais aucune envie d'aggraver sa mauvaise humeur en le privant d'une précieuse minute de sommeil supplémentaire. Je résistai du mieux que je pouvais, en me disant que je l'entendrais bien assez tôt, que je saurais bien assez tôt qu'il était toujours là pour moi, malgré tout. Malgré moi, justement. Parce que j'étais celle qui l'avait fait souffrir, celle qui avait su le faire sortir de son puits permanent de douleur, celle qui avait une telle emprise sur lui que ça nous donnait à nous deux le tournis, nous demandant si nous étions réellement assez mûrs pour supporter que l'autre était capable de nous élever autant qu'il était capable de nous détruire. Comme à chaque fois que j'y pensais, mon cœur rata un battement, s'affolant dangereusement dans ma poitrine en se souvenant que j'avais bien moins souffert que lui, alors que j'étais celle ayant déclenché la pire période de sa vie. La période où il me pensait morte, la période où il avait essayé tant bien que mal de sortir de son puits de souffrance, sans jamais réussir à faire autre chose qu'à se blesser plus douloureusement chaque fois qu'il tentait d'atteindre la lumière, avant de retomber violemment, creusant un peu plus le trou qui élargissait son cœur.

 _Bip, bip, bi…_

Je tendis brutalement le bras droit vers le réveil, mon bras gauche se dressant pour saisir le bras de l'autre personne dormant dans ce lit. Une routine qui m'avait effrayée dix ans auparavant, et que je savourais à présent avec délectation, me demandant à quel niveau d'idiotie j'avais pu être pour croire que j'avais tort de vouloir de lui pour le restant de mes jours, pour penser un seul instant qu'il n'était pas normal que je sois effrayée, qu'il était indécent de ma part de vouloir un peu plus de bonheur que mon entourage, sous prétexte que ma tante n'avait pas pu finir sa vie avec quelqu'un, ou que mes parents n'étaient certainement pas des parents recommandables. À la simple pensée d'eux, mon cœur se fit plus lourd, et mes yeux papillonnèrent, comme pour chasser les larmes que je refusais de laisser couler pour eux. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à ces moments de faiblesse, plus maintenant que je connaissais la vérité à leur sujet, pas alors que je savais ce qu'ils étaient, et pourquoi ils avaient voulu de moi. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'une couverture, qu'un moyen de détourner les soupçons. Heureusement pour moi, je ne m'attardai pas plus longtemps sur eux. À ma gauche, quelqu'un exigeait déjà mon attention.

\- Grmbl, Astrid, pourquoi est-ce que tu te lèves si tôt ? grogna-t-il avec une délicatesse totalement absente, comme chaque matin, comme chaque fois qu'il aurait voulu prolonger son sommeil et que mon réveil l'en empêchait.

J'étouffai un rire au même instant où je reprogrammais le réveil pour le lendemain. Le bras de James, que j'avais stoppé dans sa course, retomba, rebondissant légèrement sur la couverture, au niveau de ma poitrine. Je m'en dégageais vivement, en roulant, jusqu'à faire face à l'autre personne de ce lit, un sourire sincère aux lèvres. Régulièrement, cette question revenait, et régulièrement, j'y répondais de la même façon.

\- Parce que, James, je travaille dans un musée Moldu et que, tous les jours, mes collègues parlent des problèmes qu'ils ont eus dans les transports, ou des articles qu'ils ont lus dans les journaux distribués à l'entrée des bouches de métro. Si je ne sais pas de quoi ils parlent, comment veux-tu que je joue correctement mon rôle ? Celui d'une sorcière infiltrée dans un musée Moldu ? m'enquis-je d'une voix amusée.

\- J'sais pas, marmonna James sans ouvrir les yeux.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? relevai-je en haussant un sourcil, surprise.

\- Aucune idée, confirma-t-il. Ce que je sais, c'est que chaque matin, cette horreur me réveille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, même s'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il n'avait pas besoin de me voir pour connaître mes agissements. Il me connaissait mieux que moi-même, et ce qui m'avait effrayée auparavant me plaisait aujourd'hui, et me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais fait un choix stupide et erroné, une erreur que j'avais eu beaucoup de chance de pouvoir réparer par la suite, même si j'étais arrivée à un point où j'avais essayé de me convaincre que jamais je ne pourrais revenir à ma vie d'avant. Pourtant, j'y étais presque arrivée. En tout cas, j'avais pu retrouver James, et j'avais pu retrouver nos moments de complicité, de moquerie.

\- Pauvre garçon.

\- Et que tu ne m'embrasses même pas pour te faire pardonner ! continua-t-il en ouvrant grand les yeux, totalement réveillé, avant de me voler un baiser.

Baiser qu'il prit grand soin de prolonger, jusqu'à ce que je m'écarte doucement. Si je ne mettais aucune limite à James avant que je ne me lève, il ne s'arrêtait pas, et était totalement capable de me convaincre de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce que ce soit son heure de se lever.

\- Je dois vraiment me lever, lui rappelai-je gentiment.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller.

\- Embrassez-la comme si elle était la plus belle chose qui vous soit jamais arrivé, et elle vous parle de se lever… Va ! Je sais bien que tu ne veux pas passer ta journée avec moi. Je t'ennuie trop, soupira-t-il, faussement affligé.

J'éclatai de rire, mais ne rentrai pas dans son jeu. La dernière fois que je l'avais fait, j'avais pris tellement de retard que je n'avais pas eu d'autres choix que de transplaner. Dommage pour moi, c'était aussi le jour où la ligne de bus que je prenais avait eu du retard à cause d'un accident. Allez donc expliquer à vos collègues Moldus que vous êtes à l'heure malgré les énormes embouteillages causés par votre bus… Ce n'était vraiment pas facile, et je n'avais dû mon salut qu'à l'arrivée inattendue d'un message urgent d'une école de Magie des États-Unis qui demandait une entrevue en urgence. Depuis, je savais que je ne devais jamais rater mon bus. C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée.

Je me hâtai de sortir du lit, et enfilai une robe de chambre au passage. En passant devant le bureau, je vis la chouette de James qui, derrière la fenêtre, attendait son repas, son bec tapotant doucement sur le carreau. Elle ne frappait jamais trop fort contre le verre, afin de ne pas nous réveiller. Elle se contentait d'un petit bruit, pour que nous ne l'entendions qu'une fois réveillés. J'étais persuadée qu'elle était un animal plus prévenant que la majorité, mais James disait simplement qu'elle était silencieuse comme ça parce qu'elle était convaincue que nous l'entendrions dans tous les cas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être terre-à-terre, lorsqu'il le voulait… Je me dirigeai vers la chouette, et ouvris la fenêtre. Aussitôt, le volatile entra dans la pièce, et se jucha sur mon épaule, en me faisant partager sa joie de me retrouver en se frottant contre ma joue.

\- Salut, ma jolie, lui dis-je. Moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir.

Je n'avais jamais eu de grandes affinités avec les animaux, magiques ou non. À vrai dire, moins je les voyais, et mieux je me portais. Cependant, j'avais révisé mon jugement lorsque j'étais revenue à une vie normale. Une vie qui n'incluait pas un secret permanent, pas plus qu'il ne nécessitait de mettre ma vie en danger. Une vie normale. Une vie que j'avais abandonnée… en faisant croire à ma mort. Après ce retour à la normalité, je m'étais dit que finalement, les animaux, ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ce que je pouvais croire. Je pouvais tout à fait les accepter dans ma vie.

Comme à chaque fois que j'y pensais, je frissonnai légèrement. La chouette de James le sentit, et se serra un peu plus contre moi. Lorsque j'étais revenue dans la vie de James, et alors que toute sa famille me regardait avec haine, me détestant pour tout le mal que j'avais causé en osant quitter James sans hésiter, sa chouette m'avait adoptée. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas ce que j'avais fait, mais elle avait décidé que cela ne pouvait pas être si terrible, et que je méritais bien un peu de soutien. Le sien, en l'occurrence. C'était un drôle de soutien, mais c'en était un tout de même. Après toutes les épreuves que j'avais traversées, je savais que le soutien devait toujours être accepté, parce qu'il n'était pas souvent facile à trouver, et qu'il était loin d'être sincère.

Je ressortis du bureau, la chouette sur mon épaule, et en passant devant le vestibule, je pris le paquet de Miamhibou pour pouvoir la nourrir une fois qu'elle serait installée sur son perchoir, dans la cuisine, où devait déjà m'attendre Fléreur.

Je ne savais pas comment Fléreur m'avait retrouvée. C'était un fléreur, comme son prénom l'indiquait, qui avait élu domicile dans l'immeuble où je vivais, lorsque je ne faisais plus partie de ce monde pour la communauté sorcière – lorsque j'étais une Invisible. Seuls ceux qui étaient comme moi y vivaient. Et Fléreur. Personne ne savait quand ni comment il était entré dans l'immeuble, mais une chose était sûre : il s'y plaisait suffisamment pour y rester, et les plus anciens de mes collègues disaient qu'il était déjà présent lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ici. Sa compagnie était la seule que j'avais, ou, tout du moins, la seule vivante, lorsque je rentrais le soir. Quand je rentrais, évidemment. C'était toujours plaisant de sentir que l'appartement n'était pas entièrement vide, qu'une autre présence s'y trouvait déjà, et c'était comme ça que j'avais accepté que Fléreur reste chez moi autant qu'il le voulait, dès qu'il le souhaitait. Il était le premier animal que j'avais considéré comme le mien. Et puis, il n'était pas désagréable à vivre, ce que j'exigeais d'un animal. Déjà que je n'avais pas l'habitude des animaux, s'ils devaient en plus être compliqués à vivre, je ne pouvais pas les supporter. J'étais donc bien chanceuse, entre le fléreur et la chouette.

La chouette de James quitta mon épaule à l'instant où j'entrai dans la cuisine, et je versai rapidement des graines dans sa mangeoire, avant de nourrir Fléreur. D'un coup de baguette magique, j'ouvris un placard, et le paquet de nourriture pour fléreurs alla jusqu'à la gamelle de celui qui attendait patiemment, assis dans la cuisine, en me regardant de ses grands yeux jaunes, aux pupilles étrécies.

\- Brave bête, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en le voyant se diriger lentement et dignement vers sa nourriture, plutôt que de se précipiter vers celle-ci.

Évidemment, il ne me répondit pas. Mais ça, je pouvais le supporter. Le silence n'était pas le plus dérangeant, lorsque je vivais seule. C'était l'absence d'un autre être vivant. Et, à dire vrai, le silence n'était pas si présent que cela, dans mon ancien appartement.

\- Et moi, tu m'ignores ? grogna l'horloge.

L'horloge avait vécu avec moi dès lors que j'avais changé de vie. Je ne voulais pas être dans un appartement silencieux, et le premier objet que j'avais vu était cette horloge, sur mon mur. À défaut de pouvoir, et vouloir, lui donner la vie, j'avais pu lui offrir la parole. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle serait aussi bruyante, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas souvent. Après tout, j'avais voulu du bruit, et j'en avais.

\- Tu es toujours aussi agréable, ne pus-je m'empêcher de faire remarquer, avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'as créée à ton image, me rappela l'objet. Je suis donc aussi agréable que tu l'étais lorsque tu étais une Invisible, et franchement, ça ne s'élevait pas bien haut.

Je feignis la nonchalance. Une Invisible. Oui, c'était ce que j'avais été, durant trois ans et demi. Et depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, je n'en étais plus une. J'essayai de ne pas trop y repenser, même si occulter ce pan de ma vie n'était pas une bonne idée, selon les différentes personnes que l'on m'avait poussée à consulter pour réussir à passer au-delà de certains traumatismes. Heureusement pour moi, l'horloge reprit la parole, m'empêchant de plonger dans des pensées trop sombres.

\- Tu as des visites, aujourd'hui ? demanda l'horloge.

\- Une, lui appris-je. D'une école d'Histoire de la Magie d'Argentine. Ils sont trois élèves et leur professeur, et devraient arriver vers quinze heures.

\- Tu vas rentrer tôt, donc.

\- En principe. C'est Richard qui va me remplacer pour la fermeture.

Richard travaillait avec moi au British Museum de Londres. En tant que sorciers, nous devions nous occuper des objets magiques du musée, en nous assurant entre autres qu'aucun Moldu ne s'en approchait trop, ou qu'aucun ne se mettait à bouger alors que c'était l'heure d'ouverture au public. Et puis, de temps à autre, nous accueillions des élèves sorciers, qui souhaitaient étudier les pièces de notre collection. Aujourd'hui, il s'agissait de trois élèves qui voulaient voir la momie de Katebet. L'avantage, lorsqu'une visite avait lieu pour une momie, c'est que nous la sortions de son lieu d'exposition en disant qu'elle était en restauration, ou en prêt, et nous pouvions nous permettre de faire la visite à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Ce n'était pas le cas de toutes les pièces du musée. La dernière fois que j'avais dû présenter la pierre de Rosette à une école d'Historiens, j'avais dû les faire venir entre deux heures et cinq heures du matin. Je n'avais pas trop apprécié que Richard me laisse me débrouiller toute seule, ce jour-là… ou, plutôt, cette nuit-là. Certes, j'avais dit que cela ne me dérangeait pas, mais j'avais tout de même espéré qu'il resterait un moment avec moi, plutôt que de me laisser seule dans le musée, en pleine nuit. Mes vieux démons m'avaient hantée jusqu'à ce que l'école arrive, et je n'avais su m'en débarrasser qu'au prix d'un effort colossal et d'une concentration extrême, pour me rappeler que j'étais dans le présent, dans un musée, et non pas dans le passé, dans une ruelle sombre en train de réfléchir au meilleur stratagème pour m'en sortir la vie sauve.

\- Tu n'as plus que vingt minutes pour te préparer, me rappela flegmatiquement l'horloge.

Je chassai mes pensées de mon esprit, et me dépêchai de retourner aussi silencieusement que possible dans la chambre. Je savais que James ne dormait pas, il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se rendormir, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant faire trop de bruit et le pousser à se lever. Il avait d'ailleurs passé la couette au-dessus de sa tête, signe qu'il ne voulait pas se lever dès à présent, ce que je pouvais comprendre. Il avait toujours été un lève-tard, et moi-même, à une très ancienne période de ma vie, j'avais apprécié les moments de fainéantise. C'était à une époque où je n'étais pas nerveuse, ni systématiquement prête à réagir au moindre danger, mais si cette époque était révolue, je ne l'oubliais pas pour autant.

Une fois ma tenue choisie et enfilée, je terminai de me préparer dans notre salle de bains, et jetai un rapide œil à ma montre. J'avais encore dix minutes devant moi. L'avantage de ne pas prendre de petit-déjeuner, c'est qu'on ne perdait pas son temps à une table, de bon matin. Je retournai donc dans notre chambre, et malgré ma répugnance à faire ça, je m'assis sur le lit, et secouai doucement James, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse un bruit m'indiquant qu'il m'écoutait. Il ne délogea cependant pas sa tête de sous la couverture. J'allais donc devoir commencer cette discussion en prononçant immédiatement des mots qui l'intéresseraient.

\- Tu devrais manger avec ta sœur, aujourd'hui.

Il grogna, sans que je ne sache si c'était de consentement ou de dépit. Il devait se douter que je finirais par lui en parler, mais il avait dû croire que ce moment serait plus tardif. Comme si c'était mon genre de faire attendre ce type de conversation. J'avais trop souvent attendu pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire. Il fallait agir dès qu'on le pouvait, et dans le cas présent, on pouvait agir dès à présent.

\- James…, insistai-je.

Quelque chose dans le ton de ma voix dut lui paraître assez sérieux pour qu'il se décide enfin à sortir sa tête de sous la couette, et à se redresser. Il s'assit sur le lit, et s'étira rapidement, en ébouriffant ses cheveux avant d'y mettre un peu d'ordre. Des trois enfants Potter, il était le seul à pouvoir discipliner sa chevelure. Je tentai de ne pas m'attendrir sur le geste, et le regardai sévèrement, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais sérieuse.

\- Elle ne veut pas nous parler, me dit-il alors que j'attendais une réponse. On a essayé, avec Al, hier soir, mais impossible de lui tirer un mot.

Je soupirai. Les membres de cette famille étaient trop têtus pour leur propre bien. Cela ne m'étonnait cependant pas. La veille au soir, j'avais bien compris que Lily avait besoin de parler, mais qu'elle refuserait de le faire tant que la situation ne serait pas propice à la discussion, ou qu'elle ne serait dans l'humeur parfaite pour partager ce qui pesait sur son cœur, et l'empêchait de réussir à esquisser le moindre sourire.

\- On ne sait pas si ça a un lien avec le travail ou avec Jay, ou si c'est encore autre chose. Elle s'est tue toute la soirée, comme attendant que ça passe, avant de finalement dire qu'elle rentrait.

Je hochai la tête, m'empêchant de justesse de lui reprocher de ne pas avoir plus essayé de savoir ce qui arrivait à sa sœur. Je pouvais voir à son air sérieux et contrarié qu'il aurait voulu connaître plus en détails les raisons qui avaient poussé sa sœur à se présenter seule à un dîner où les trois enfants Potter devaient venir avec leurs conjoints. Voir Lily sans Jason était tellement improbable que Faith comme moi n'avions pas su comment réagir, avant de décider que nous devions laisser les trois frères et sœur ensemble, sans que les compagnes des deux garçons n'interfèrent dans le moment fraternel qui devait avoir lieu. Savoir que James, qui avait toujours su parler à sa sœur et la faire parler, n'avait pas pu lui arracher le moindre mot était surprenant, mais insister sur son incapacité à comprendre les troubles qui agitaient sa sœur n'était pas malin, et certainement pas utile.

\- Essaie de manger avec elle, ajoutai-je toutefois. Elle pourrait avoir envie de parler, aujourd'hui. Elle m'a presque fait peur, hier. J'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait pleurer, avant que Faith et moi ne vous laissions.

James hocha la tête, de plus en plus soucieux, et je décidai d'arrêter de le tourmenter pour aujourd'hui. Lily n'était pas une insensible, elle n'était pas incapable de pleurer, mais elle gardait cela pour sa famille proche. Jamais plus elle ne se permettait aucun moment de faiblesse devant moi, depuis que j'étais revenue dans la vie de son frère. Qu'elle m'adresse la parole sans paraître vouloir me tuer en même temps était certainement le plus grand progrès qu'elle puisse faire, et je devais m'en contenter – je m'en contentais d'ailleurs largement. Il fallait donc comprendre que j'aie été perturbée, la veille au soir, lorsqu'elle avait manqué s'effondrer en larmes en face de moi. Avec Faith, la femme d'Albus, nous avions choisi de laisser les trois frères et sœur ensemble, en ne s'immisçant pas dans la discussion qu'ils n'avaient finalement pas eue, selon les dires de James. La soirée avait été pesante pour moi comme pour Faith. Nous savions quoi nous dire, mais tous les sujets que nous pouvions aborder nous semblaient trop surfaits ou légers pour être discutés alors que nous avions la nette impression que quelque chose de grave était arrivé à Lily. Finalement, incapables de manger quoi que ce soit, et sans aucune envie d'aller boire ne serait-ce qu'un verre, j'avais dit à Faith qu'elle ferait bien de rentrer attendre Albus chez eux, et que j'allais de mon côté attendre le retour de James dans notre appartement. J'avais tourné en rond, me doutant que Faith en faisait de même, mais incapable de me rassurer avec cette pensée, certainement parce qu'elle n'avait rien de réconfortant. J'avais attendu James en me rongeant les ongles, alors que je ne réservais cet accès de nervosité qu'aux cas les plus extrêmes. J'avais regardé les heures défiler, un nœud à l'estomac, me demandant comment je pouvais être aussi anxieuse pour Lily alors qu'elle n'avait plus aucune compassion pour moi. J'avais songé aux pires scénarios, me demandant ce qui pouvait mettre Lily dans de tels états, et me demandant à quel point la situation pouvait être grave pour que James ne soit toujours pas revenu me voir pour me dire ce qui s'était passé. Plus l'heure tournait, et plus je me sentais nerveuse, ne cessant de me demander si James reviendrait avec de bonnes nouvelles ou non. Lorsqu'il était finalement rentré, sans sa sœur et tard, je n'avais pas posé de questions. Il avait les traits tirés, fatigués, et j'avais cru que c'était dû à une longue discussion épuisante avec sa sœur. J'aurais voulu connaître tous les détails la veille au soir, mais apparemment, il n'y avait aucun détail à demander, puisque Lily n'avait pas décroché le moindre mot. Elle avait certainement ses raisons, et James devait les comprendre, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tourmenter indéfiniment. Or, s'il ne parlait pas à sa sœur, il allait se tourmenter, et être incapable de se tranquilliser. C'est pour cela que j'insistais, aujourd'hui, pour qu'il aille parler à sa sœur.

Je serrai un peu plus l'épaule de James pour l'empêcher de se dérober à mon exigence, et pour qu'il sache que je n'avais pas oublié ce que je lui avais demandé quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je ferai ça, m'assura James. Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'obtenir quoi que soit, soupira-t-il en étirant ses bras avant de les croiser derrière sa nuque.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive, avant de regarder rapidement ma montre. Elle m'avait été offerte par ma tante, décédée, pour mes dix-sept ans, comme il était de coutume chez les sorciers. Elle comptait parmi mes biens les plus précieux, et si jamais je devais la perdre, ou la briser, j'en serais malade. J'avais réussi à la préserver, durant mes années chez les Invisibles, et j'en prenais soin comme de la prunelle de mes yeux, à présent, évitant de la porter chaque fois que je savais qu'il y avait un risque qu'elle soit amochée. C'était un des rares souvenirs matériels que j'avais de Jill.

La main de James glissa sur mon poignet, comme cherchant à m'apporter un soutien dont je n'avais pas conscience avoir besoin. James me connaissait trop bien, même après tous les changements que j'avais opérés sur moi-même. C'était effrayant, mais aujourd'hui, je comprenais que c'était normal. C'était ainsi que ça devait fonctionner. Je ne pouvais pas fuir. Je relevai les yeux, et souris, rassérénée quand je ne savais même pas que j'avais besoin de l'être.

\- Je vais être en retard.

\- Tu vas être en retard, confirma-t-il avec un sourire moqueur. Dépêche-toi.

Je me levai après l'avoir rapidement embrassé.

\- Je reviens ce soir, c'est promis, dis-je.

Il hocha la tête, l'air grave, comme comprenant l'importance de ces mots et les appréciant à leur juste valeur.

\- Je sais. Mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre.

Ma gorge se serra momentanément, mais je chassai rapidement mon malaise avant de sortir de la pièce en me saisissant de mon foulard et d'une veste.

\- Eh ! me rappela James. Tu rentres tard, ce soir ?

Évidemment. C'était tout lui de me poser une telle question juste avant mon départ pour le travail. Comme si je n'avais pas mieux à faire, comme s'il devait absolument me poser une telle question au dernier moment, quand cela risquait de me mettre encore plus en retard qu'auparavant.

\- Non, lui dis-je en m'arrêtant sur le pas de la chambre. Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien… C'est une rare soirée où nous ne sommes que tous les deux. Ni mon frère, ni ma sœur, ni nos amis, ni personne de ma famille ne doit venir…, m'expliqua-t-il.

\- Et ? relevai-je, me demandant pourquoi il me faisait part de ce que je savais déjà.

Il haussa un sourcil suggestif.

\- Rien que tous les deux. Ce soir. Et pour toute la nuit…

Il plaisantait, pas vrai ?

Vu son air amusé, pas du tout, non. J'éclatai de rire.

\- Très bien, je suis d'accord avec ce programme ! m'esclaffai-je. On se voit ce soir. Ne rentre pas trop tard ! lui conseillai-je.

\- Promis. Je t'aime ! cria-t-il avant que je ne sorte de l'appartement.

\- Tout pareil ! répondis-je avant de claquer la porte derrière moi, sans réussir à m'empêcher de sourire.

Je dévalai rapidement les escaliers extérieurs, et arrivai dans une rue parallèle à celle du Chemin de Traverse, à l'arrière de la boutique d'apothicaire de James. Je fus agréablement surprise de la douceur de l'air, et j'en profitai pour ôter mon châle et le poser sur mon épaule, avant d'aller en direction du Chaudron Baveur et de le traverser en saluant quelques connaissances, et en évitant les regards peu agréables que je recevais. Beaucoup savaient qui j'étais, et pour cela, j'étais quotidiennement jugée. Les autorités sorcières ne m'avaient pas punie, mais ce n'était qu'une faible consolation. La communauté sorcière dans son ensemble ne cessait de me juger, de me mépriser, pour ce que j'avais été.

Astrid Geneviève Smith, ancienne élève de Poudlard, connue pour avoir permis à son équipe de Quidditch d'avoir gagné la Coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard après presque trente ans sans que les Serdaigle ne la remportent, petite amie de James Sirius Potter, décédée lors d'une randonnée dans une zone dangereuse, revenue miraculeusement à la vie trois ans et demi plus tard, lorsque l'organisation secrète qu'elle avait rejointe avait été dissolue quand l'arrestation de l'homme contre lequel elle se battait avait été actée et confirmée suite à un sacré revirement de situation, qui incluait rien de moins que sa mort, et mon passage à tabac la nuit précédente.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas un portrait de moi qui me montrait sous mon meilleur jour. Loin de là. Autant dire que mes anciens amis n'étaient pas tous ravis de me revoir en vie. Enfin… Disons qu'ils étaient contents que je ne sois pas morte. Mais qu'ils étaient déçus de savoir que j'avais décidé de m'enfuir de la jolie vie, qui était toute tracée pour moi, pour aller combattre dans l'ombre. Nous nous appelions les Invisibles, et c'était parce que nous étions invisibles à la vue des sorciers de la communauté sorcière. Personne ne savait que nous existions, à part une poignée de sorciers importants. Dont le père de James, même s'il ne connaissait pas le nom des personnes qui rejoignaient les rangs des Invisibles – et heureusement pour moi. La situation, en y repensant, était réellement étrange, et me mettait systématiquement mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était qu'un faible prix à payer pour tout ce que j'avais fait subir aux personnes qui m'aimaient – et que j'aimais.

J'essayai de ne pas penser à cela en me dirigeant vers la foule de travailleurs pressés, pour me mêler à ceux qui prenaient le même transport que moi. Je fouillai dans mon sac et en sortis mon téléphone portable. Je ne pouvais pas l'allumer du côté sorcier, sinon, j'étais certaine qu'il allait se détraquer et qu'il serait fichu. Mais je devais tout de même en avoir un lorsque j'étais du côté Moldu, au cas où le travail m'appelle. Pour une fois, je n'avais aucun message. C'était une bonne chose, je n'allais pas arriver au travail en ayant déjà des dizaines de choses à régler.

Lorsque j'avais quitté les Invisibles, il m'avait clairement été dit que je ne pourrais jamais être une force de l'autorité sorcière. Mes ambitions d'Auror, qui venaient de quand j'étais étudiante à Poudlard, n'étaient plus qu'un rêve. De toute façon, après avoir été une Invisible où tous les coups étaient permis et où j'avais appris à mépriser les Aurors, rejoindre ces derniers n'était plus dans mes intentions. Je n'aurais jamais pu dépendre d'une autre personne, être sous les ordres d'un Chef qui appliquait des directives qui devaient plaire à tout le monde. En tant qu'Invisible, je n'étais pas entièrement libre, mais j'avais carte blanche dans la totalité de mes missions. Devoir rendre des comptes en tant qu'Auror aurait été bien trop difficile. Alors, j'avais dû trouver autre chose. J'avais de l'argent de côté. En tant qu'Invisible, nous étions payés bien plus que nécessaire, surtout vu le peu de dépenses que nous avions. Tout ce que nous dépensions, c'était dans les préparatifs nécessaires au bon déroulement de nos missions. De ce fait, j'avais une certaine fortune personnelle lorsque les Invisibles avaient été dissous. J'avais pu me trouver un appartement, et commencer à chercher du travail. J'avais toujours adoré l'Histoire de la Magie, et plusieurs possibilités s'offraient à moi. J'avais un temps songé à rejoindre une équipe de chercheurs, avant de réaliser que cela me forcerait à bouger énormément, et à quitter le pays fréquemment. Dans les premiers mois suivant ma libération d'Azkaban, je n'en avais pas le droit, alors j'avais réfléchi à un autre travail. Je savais que des sorciers travaillaient dans des musées Moldus où étaient entreposés des objets magiques, et je m'étais dit que cela faisait partie des emplois où j'aurais ma place. J'avais postulé à une offre au British Museum, et eu le travail. Après réflexion, cela me convenait bien mieux que les déplacements en continu. J'avais besoin de retrouver un semblant de stabilité. J'avais fini par la trouver, cette stabilité qui me faisait tant défaut.

Le bus fit un nouvel arrêt, et un flot de personnes y monta. Je cédai ma place à une personne âgée, avant de m'approcher de la porte. Mon arrêt était le prochain, et vu le monde qu'il y avait, je ferais mieux de jouer des coudes dès maintenant, plutôt que de devoir me précipiter au dernier moment. Les situations oppressantes m'angoissaient, et j'évitais autant que possible les situations de stress. Les rares fois où je n'avais pas pu les éviter auraient pu devenir un véritable carnage. Les Invisibles m'ont laissée des cicatrices peut-être plus profondes que celles d'autres de mes collègues, et je n'étais pas toujours à même de les contrôler lorsque les plaies se rouvraient. Autant faire en sorte de ne pas avoir à les soigner.

Sans encombre, je descendis, et repris mon chemin vers le travail. Le temps était réellement clément, aujourd'hui. Il fut une époque où j'aurais dit qu'il faisait encore trop froid pour moi, mais depuis que j'avais vécu chez les Invisibles, j'avais pris l'habitude de vivre avec des températures plus glaciales qu'à l'habituelle. J'avais perdu mon côté frileux.

Je contournai le musée pour entrer par la porte réservée aux employés. Ou, plutôt, par la porte réservée aux employés sorciers. Richard était déjà dans les vestiaires. La petite pièce exiguë ne nous permettait pas de rester trop longtemps à l'intérieur, surtout si nous souffrions de claustrophobie, ce qui était mon cas. Il n'y avait que sept casiers : un pour moi, un pour Richard et un pour les personnes qui travaillaient seulement à temps partiel au British Museum, et qui avaient chacune une spécialité. Je me dirigeai vers le casier le plus à gauche, le mien, juste à côté de celui de Richard.

\- Bonjour, Astrid, me salua-t-il poliment de sa voix profonde.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les profondeurs de son casier, m'empêchant d'évaluer son niveau de fatigue du jour. Or, je savais qu'il devait être fatigué.

\- Bonjour, Richard. Bonne soirée, hier ?

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait dû rester plus tard pour discuter avec un musée d'Égypte qui souhaitait récupérer une de nos momies pour une exposition. Le problème, c'est que cette momie ne voulait pas retourner dans son pays d'origine, et que les négociations duraient depuis déjà plusieurs semaines.

\- On a fini par trouver un terrain d'entente. La momie de Cléopâtre ne comprenait pas qu'elle reviendrait ensuite ici. Enfin, c'était un véritable bazar, mais ça s'est arrangé. C'est qu'elle est têtue, celle-ci. Tu m'étonnes qu'on en parle encore de nos jours.

J'acquiesçai. Je savais que Richard était tout à fait capable de se charger des négociations de ce genre. Il le faisait toujours, c'était une seconde nature chez lui.

\- Oh, pendant que j'y pense, Astrid… Pourrais-tu aller faire un tour au secteur de la Grèce Antique pour t'assurer que les bijoux de Circée sont toujours en place ? Je ne voudrais pas que l'un des Moldus d'ici essaie de les remettre en place et soit ensorcelé…

Je grimaçai. Cela nous était déjà arrivé, et c'était toujours très compliqué de s'occuper ensuite du Moldu qui avait été touché par un sortilège. Il essayait de savoir ce qui s'était passé, et n'osait plus s'approcher des objets qu'il avait touchés, sans pour autant réussir à comprendre pourquoi il était aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'approcher de la zone où il avait été frappé d'un sortilège.

\- Je vais y aller dès maintenant, lui dis-je en épinglant mon badge d'employée. Tu as le temps de manger avec moi, ce midi ? proposai-je. J'ai une visite cette après-midi, et ils viennent de l'école d'Argentine. Je sais que tu as déjà travaillé avec eux, si tu pouvais me donner un ou deux conseils pour bien les recevoir, afin qu'on évite un accident diplomatique, comme la dernière fois, ça serait vraiment bien…

J'avais manqué déclencher une guerre lorsque j'avais oublié de saluer quatre fois le professeur de l'école japonaise, cinq mois plus tôt. L'homme était atteint d'un certain nombre de tocs, dont celui d'avoir besoin de répéter quatre fois certains gestes et de voir la personne en face répéter ces mêmes gestes, ce que je ne savais pas.

\- Pas de problème. J'ai une réunion avec le chef du département à onze heures, mais ça ne devrait pas durer plus de deux heures, donc si tu peux attendre que j'aie terminé…

\- C'est parfait. On se retrouve tout à l'heure !

J'arrivais toujours après Richard, mais j'étais tout de même toujours prête avant lui. Et certaines personnes disaient que les femmes mettaient beaucoup de temps à se préparer…

Une journée au musée se déroulait généralement de la même manière. Avec Richard, nous nous partagions le musée en deux pour vérifier que les différentes pièces de nos collections, et qui étaient sorcières, étaient bien à leur place et qu'elles n'avaient subi aucun dommage au cours de la nuit. Ensuite, nous étions chargés de circuler dans le musée, pour nous assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec ces pièces en particulier. C'était toujours délicat, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de visiteurs, mais rester discret pour ne pas gêner les touristes ou les groupes était une de mes capacités les plus développées. Après tout, j'avais dû me faire passer pour morte pendant trois ans et demi. C'était bien la preuve que j'étais capable de me fondre dans la masse sans aucun souci.

Le seul incident majeur de la journée fut à déplorer lorsque je renversai le café de Richard. Ne jamais renverser son café. Jamais. C'était la pire chose à faire. Heureusement pour moi, je le fis alors qu'il se trouvait aux toilettes, ce qui me permit de remplacer son gobelet avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Une catastrophe évitée. La visite avec les Argentins se passa à merveille, à tel point que j'aurais presque voulu qu'elle dure plus longtemps. Ils étaient réellement intéressants, et les questions qu'ils posaient à notre momie étaient une première. J'en apprenais chaque jour davantage sur les pensionnaires de notre musée.

\- On se voit demain ! dis-je à Richard dans les vestiaires.

Mon collègue m'adressa un signe vague de la main. Il devait encore rester ce soir pour essayer de régler d'autres problèmes, avec un musée du Cameroun, cette fois-ci. Si James ne m'avait rien dit ce matin, j'aurais certainement proposé à Richard de le remplacer, mais étant donné le programme que James avait concocté pour ce soir, je refusais tout simplement de prendre le risque de rester plus tard au travail. Richard ferait deux fermetures de suite, ce n'était pas très sympa pour lui, mais lorsque le planning avait été fait la semaine précédente, il n'avait pas rechigné, alors je n'allais pas faire un excès de gentillesse en lui proposant un échange.

Je me replongeai dans la foule dense londonienne, grimaçant en entendant toutes ces langues étrangères que je ne maîtrisais pas du tout. Chez les Invisibles, j'avais deux collègues particulièrement doués en langues étrangères. L'un était spécialisé dans les langues sorcières, et l'autre dans les langues Moldues. En parlant du second, lui et moi nous détestions. Il faisait partie des Invisibles à être restés, lorsque l'organisation était tombée, pour empêcher les Aurors d'attraper trop rapidement et facilement ceux d'entre nous qui souhaitaient fuir. Camille et moi, c'était une grande histoire de haine réciproque.

Je m'engouffrai dans le bus sur le point de partir. Pour une fois qu'il était presque vide, j'allais en profiter pour ne pas le rater. Avec cette douceur qui laissait présager un été agréable, tous les Londoniens préféraient marcher. Tant mieux pour moi, j'avais ainsi plus de place dans les transports, comme tous les autres travailleurs qui m'entouraient.

Je fus la seule à descendre à mon arrêt, comme je fus la seule à me diriger vers le Chaudron Baveur, invisible des Moldus. J'éteignis mon téléphone portable avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du pub. Selon les jours, je m'arrêtais pour boire un verre, mais aujourd'hui, je n'en avais pas envie.

Et dire qu'il y avait encore dix ans, je n'avais pas touché à la moindre goutte d'alcool… Les Invisibles m'avaient bien changée.

Je me mis à louvoyer entre les clients. Le pub était bien rempli, ce soir. Heureusement que je ne m'arrêtais pas boire un verre. Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il y avait trop de monde. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait trop de monde susceptible de me reconnaître en tant qu'ancienne Invisible, et donc de me dévisager et de chuchoter dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas tant que cela me dérangeait, mais c'était une sensation qui n'était pas agréable.

\- Et merde ! jurai-je lorsque je ne parvins pas à éviter une commande en lévitation en traversant le pub.

Ça aussi, ça avait changé, me rappelai-je alors que j'aidais le serveur à tout ramasser. Avant, je ne jurais pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pouvez y aller, me dit le serveur d'une voix lasse. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas de ma faute…

Je levai les yeux vers son regard noir, désespéré de sa maladresse. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu. Il devait s'agir de ses premières semaines en tant que serveur, et il devait encore être maladroit. Je lui souris pour le rassurer, et me redressai en même temps que lui. Et là, il me fixa droit dans les yeux. Son regard se figea, ses traits s'affaissèrent.

Il venait certainement de se rappeler de moi comme d'une ancienne Invisible. Ma photo, et celle d'autres Invisibles, avait été apposée dans tous les journaux des semaines, des mois durant. Forcément, mon visage marquait. Et la cicatrice qui me barrait la joue droite était reconnaissable.

\- Désolée pour tout ça, et bonne journée, dis-je rapidement pour éviter un moment de gêne inutile.

Le serveur ne me répondit même pas. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse. J'avais l'habitude, à présent, de ce genre de réactions. Elles faisaient toujours aussi mal, et je les trouvais toujours aussi peu appropriées, mais j'en avais l'habitude. Je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même, finalement. Je quittai rapidement l'établissement, appréciant le peu de personnes présentes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient rassemblés dans une librairie, en attente de l'auteur d'un livre qui paraissait bientôt. Chuck Barrow, mon meilleur ami de l'époque de Poudlard, était devenu un auteur reconnu, et son dernier livre était à l'heure actuelle en promotion. Il devait passer le lendemain à l'appartement pour nous laisser un exemplaire. Je n'aimais pas lire les livres qui n'étaient pas historiques, mais pour ceux de Chuck, j'essayais de faire des efforts.

Je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait rien à acheter dans une boutique quelconque. J'avais fait toutes mes courses, et n'avais normalement besoin de rien. Ni de plantes ni d'autres ingrédients pour des potions. Au risque de me mettre à dos mon petit ami vendeur de plantes, je n'en achetais jamais chez lui, au cas où il réalise que ce que j'achetais n'était pas pour concocter de simples tisanes pour mieux dormir. C'était un des rares secrets que j'avais toujours pour James : le fait que je continuais à préparer des potions aux réglementations strictes. Je devais normalement demander une autorisation spéciale pour les préparer, étant donné que j'étais une ancienne Invisible et que nos méthodes étaient connues pour être controversées. Je n'avais en principe aucun droit de préparer du Polynectar, du Veritaserum ou des poisons. Seulement, les habitudes avaient la vie dure, et je n'avais pas perdu celle de préparer des potions pour une mission quelconque, alors je m'octroyais certains droits.

\- Eh, Smith ! m'interpella alors une voix que j'avais longuement côtoyée.

Je réussis étonnamment à ne pas grincer des dents en entendant mon nom de famille, que j'avais tout d'abord eu du mal à apprécier parce qu'il était horriblement banal, avant de totalement le détester parce qu'il me rattachait à mes parents, qui étaient loin d'être des personnes fréquentables, et encore plus loin d'être des personnes auxquelles je voulais être rattachée.

Je m'arrêtai et me tournai vers la direction d'où provenait la voix.

\- Salut ! dis-je à Murray McGonagall qui s'approchait tranquillement, en sortant de la boutique des jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Roxanne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par ici ?

Il haussa les épaules, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Murray n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa démarche nonchalante et ses airs inconscients. J'avais détesté cela, à Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, finalement, j'appréciais presque son caractère. C'était le plus insouciant de toutes mes anciennes connaissances de Poudlard, et donc celui qui avait le mieux accepté mon retour.

\- Je devais faire mon inspection chez les jumeaux, vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes, ce genre de choses. Et j'ai essayé de draguer Roxanne, mais va savoir pourquoi, elle n'a pas du tout apprécié, une fois de plus…

Je haussai un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Roxanne a quelqu'un, lui rappelai-je. Elle est mariée, même.

\- Et alors ? Je peux toujours tenter ma chance ! répliqua-t-il en s'esclaffant.

Et ce qui m'aurait énervée des années plus tôt me fit rire aujourd'hui.

\- McGonagall, trouve-toi quelqu'un, cela devient urgent.

\- Toutes les jolies filles sont prises, soupira-t-il, affligé. C'est horrible. Je n'ai aucune fille à la hauteur de ma beauté pour partager ma vie…

\- Pauvre gars…, ricanai-je. Mélina non plus, n'est pas disponible ?

Il avait eu longtemps un petit faible pour ma camarade de dortoir, lui tournant autour sans réellement se déclarer, ce qui nous amusait, Mélina la première. Tous, nous savions qu'ils ne pourraient pas sortir ensemble. Ils étaient incompatibles. Murray était trop sûr de lui, Mélina était trop patiente. Ils auraient tenu deux jours, ensemble. Dans le meilleur des cas.

\- Impossible à savoir, se lamenta-t-il. C'est mon plus grand désespoir. Cette fille est parfaite pour moi, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Comme à l'époque de Poudlard… Non, je ne trouve pas, ris-je.

Murray s'appuya contre la vitrine d'un magasin, moqueur. Il était celui ayant le moins changé après Poudlard. Je savais qu'il s'était énormément éloigné de James après Poudlard, parce qu'il avait été incapable de l'aider à faire mon deuil. Il s'était rapproché de lui une fois que James était redevenu plus joyeux, plus normal. Lorsque j'étais revenue, en somme.

Murray souriait toujours.

\- Dire qu'à une époque, tu étais trop timide pour dire franchement ce que tu pensais… Comme cette époque ne me manque pas. Bon. Il semblerait que j'aie encore un ou deux magasins à visiter avant la fin de la journée. On se voit un autre jour ! dit-il tranquillement en se redressant lentement et en reprenant sa route, après m'avoir adressé un signe de la main.

Je fis de même, et je me glissai dans une rue parallèle pour arriver à l'arrière de la boutique de James, et pouvoir monter les escaliers qui menaient à notre appartement. Enfin, celui de James, où il avait fini par me demander d'emménager.

J'étais en train de me demander ce que j'allais nous préparer à manger pour ce soir quand j'ouvris la porte de notre appartement. James avait toujours quelque chose dans le garde-manger. C'était à lui de vérifier l'état de nos réserves. Moi, j'étais plutôt du genre à oublier de remplir nos placards, jusqu'au moment où il fallait vraiment faire des courses, si nous ne voulions pas avoir pour simple repas des croûtons de pain dur. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, il devait y avoir quelques légumes. J'étais incapable de préparer correctement les plats que James aimait bien, mais avec un peu d'aide, je devrais m'en sortir.

Je n'avais pas encore refermé la porte de l'appartement quand j'entendis du bruit. Aussitôt, ma main glissa vers ma baguette magique, glissée dans mon pantalon. Ma respiration se fit plus lente, mon esprit s'exacerba à ma demande, et j'oubliai instantanément mes plans pour le repas de ce soir. Plus rien n'avait d'importance si un intrus était dans l'appartement. J'eus soudainement envie de maudire James. C'était à cause de lui et sa trop grande confiance dans le monde dans lequel nous vivions qu'il avait refusé que je pose des sortilèges de protection sur l'appartement. Selon ses dires, j'étais paranoïaque. Ah ! Qui était le plus paranoïaque de nous deux, à présent que quelqu'un était entré chez nous ? D'accord, c'était la première fois depuis que je m'étais installée, mais j'estimais que c'était déjà une fois de trop.

Si j'avais encore été une Invisible, j'aurais immédiatement lancé l'offensive, et je devais reconnaître que l'envie de le faire n'était qu'à un pas. Les réflexes étaient ancrés en moi. J'avais besoin de me défendre. Cela dit, si je me mettais à attaquer dans notre appartement sans aucune sommation, James n'allait pas être ravi, pas plus que mon beau-père, qui n'avait cessé de me rappeler que je devais calmer mes pulsions offensives.

Je refermai doucement la porte de l'appartement, me forçant au calme, avant de me diriger doucement vers la provenance du bruit, dans notre salon. La main toujours serrée fermement sur ma baguette magique, je glissai sur le plancher, faisant le moins de bruit possible, tandis que celui qui avait pénétré chez nous ne se gênait pas pour fouiller nos étagères. Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'arrivai à la porte du salon. Je fermai brièvement les yeux, les rouvris, et entrai dans le salon.

\- Qui que ce… Lily ?! m'exclamai-je en abaissant ma baguette que j'avais levée en guise d'arme.

La sœur de James se retourna lentement, surprise de mon ton, apparemment. Elle portait encore ses vêtements de travail, à savoir la tenue d'assistante de l'entraîneuse des Harpies de Holyhead.

\- Mince, Astrid, je t'ai fait peur ? grimaça-t-elle en voyant que j'étais dans une posture défensive.

Elle ne m'avait même pas entendue entrer dans l'appartement, de toute évidence. Elle devait croire que j'allais arriver plus tard.

\- Peur, non, mais merde, ton frère ne veut pas qu'on pose de protections sur l'appartement, et comme c'est un moulin, je ne sais jamais si la personne qui est à l'intérieur est un ami ou un ennemi ! pestai-je. Je pensais que c'était…

Je me tus. En fait, je ne savais pas qui ça pouvait bien être. C'était simplement la peur d'être attaquée par surprise qui m'avait fait prendre une attitude défensive. La dernière fois que je ne m'étais pas assez méfiée d'une attaque, j'avais manqué être tuée. Il était donc compréhensible, à mon sens, que je sois légèrement méfiante, non ?

\- Ouais, James fait confiance à bien trop de personnes.

J'aurais pu prendre cette phrase pour moi, et en être vexée, si je n'avais pas décelé une pointe de tristesse dans la voix de Lily. De toute évidence, elle ne disait pas cela pour me rappeler que James avait accepté que je revienne dans sa vie, sinon parce que c'était une vérité qu'elle avait déjà constatée chez son frère.

Je rangeai ma baguette, et Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme tout à coup gênée d'être là. Elle détourna le regard, et ses yeux lurent avec attention les différents titres des albums qu'elle observait avant mon entrée fracassante dans la pièce. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être une personne particulièrement observatrice pour comprendre qu'elle fuyait mon regard.

\- Euh…, repris-je après un long temps de silence. Tu as mangé avec ton frère ce midi ?

Elle leva ses yeux chocolat vers moi. Elle avait exactement les mêmes que sa mère, c'était parfois extrêmement perturbant à observer, mais aujourd'hui, la chape de mélancolie qui les rendait plus sombres ne laissait la place à aucun doute : les troubles qui agitaient Lily étaient les siens, et non pas ceux de sa mère.

\- Tu lui as demandé de déjeuner avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a pas arrêté d'essayer de me joindre, m'apprit Lily. J'ai évité ses notes du mieux que j'ai pu, mais ce n'était pas facile…

Je hochai la tête. James savait déployer des trésors d'ingéniosité, lorsqu'il s'agissait de contacter une personne.

\- Je pensais que ça te ferait du bien, me justifiai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de faire quelques pas dans la pièce et de s'installer sur la table du salon, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger. Elle passa une main sur le meuble, avant de sourire légèrement, presque amusée, en constatant qu'elle ne rencontrait aucun objet posé là où il ne devrait pas l'être.

\- Je peux dire tout ce que je veux concernant ton retour dans la vie de mon frère, mais je ne peux pas nier le fait que cela lui fait du bien de vivre avec quelqu'un qui le force à ranger ses affaires…

Je souris doucement. James était une personne bordélique, ce n'était pas la peine de se le cacher. Il avait beau tenter de nous faire croire le contraire, nous savions tous que son organisation était inexistante, tout comme il était incapable de se rappeler des prénoms des gens qu'il ne voyait pas tous les jours.

Je pris place en face de Lily.

\- Si tu veux voir ton frère, il ne termine pas avant un bon moment. Moi, j'ai pu partir plus tôt, mais…

Lily m'interrompit en secouant la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas lui que je suis venue voir, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

L'aveu parut énormément lui coûter, ce que je comprenais. Si Lily était dans cet appartement, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas voir son frère, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait me voir. Or, Lily évitait autant que possible les contacts avec moi, surtout s'il n'y avait personne d'autre autour de nous pour calmer les tensions qui ne tardaient pas à naître, même si je gardais mon calme du mieux que je le pouvais.

J'essayai de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait la mener jusqu'à moi, et une seule idée me vint.

\- D'accord, dis-je calmement. Est-ce que… c'est par rapport à hier soir ?

Je vis Lily prendre une profonde inspiration, et se mordre la lèvre inférieure, comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer, avant de hocher la tête, lentement.

\- Il y a eu un problème avec Jay ? demandai-je précautionneusement.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement à cela. Elle regarda l'étagère des disques de James, où s'étalait une collection qu'il s'acharnait à remplir dès que l'occasion se présentait. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il appréciait autant la musique, mais apparemment, c'était une caractéristique s'étant déclenchée après ma fausse mort.

\- Je crois… que Jason veut rompre, murmura finalement Lily. Ou qu'il a déjà rompu. Je n'en suis pas certaine. Je n'ai pas tout compris à notre discussion d'hier soir, et, apparemment, c'est parce que je n'ai pas compris où était le problème que je nous ai menés sur la piste de la presque rupture.

Elle m'observa avec des yeux franchement désespérés avant de plonger son visage entre ses mains. Et moi, je la regardai, totalement figée. Je ne savais pas à quoi elle faisait allusion, ni pourquoi elle voulait m'en parler à moi. J'étais loin d'être habituée aux ruptures, ou aux discussions houleuses. Il y en avait eu, avec James, c'était certain, mais de là à dire que j'en avais l'habitude, il y avait une grande différence. J'avais le dos tendu, à attendre que Lily dise autre chose, mais elle gardait le silence, solennelle.

\- Quelle était votre discussion, exactement ? demandai-je doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas, gardant son visage caché. J'étais certaine qu'elle appuyait violemment sur ses paupières pour empêcher les larmes de franchir la barrière de ses cils. Voir Lily dans un tel état n'était pas habituel, pour moi. Selon James et Albus, c'était arrivé une fois, après sa rupture avec Basile Martell, son ex petit copain. Elle était légèrement perdue après leur séparation, à cause de la place que prenait Jason Seek dans sa décision de rompre, même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience. Jason Seek était la seule personne capable de chambouler Lily au point qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elle ressentait, ni quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait entendu, ou dit. Jason mettait Lily dans tous ses états, et elle ne savait pas toujours comment gérer ses émotions. Alors, oui, je savais que Jason avait une grande emprise sur l'humeur de Lily. Mais je ne savais pas comment gérer cette emprise.

J'encourageai Lily à me parler d'un léger raclement de gorge.

\- Il a reçu une offre d'une équipe australienne, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, me faisant comprendre que les larmes n'étaient pas loin. Lorsqu'il me l'a dit, j'étais vraiment contente pour lui. Je lui ai demandé quand est-ce qu'il commençait là-bas, et s'il avait déjà commencé à se renseigner pour les logements. Je veux dire, passer des Faucons de Falmouth aux Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra, c'est une chance ! Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas la bonne réponse à lui donner.

Elle secoua la tête, et la dégagea de ses mains, qui tremblaient légèrement. Ses yeux étaient rouges, mais parfaitement secs. Cependant, j'y lisais une grande détresse.

\- Il m'a demandé si j'étais contente qu'il parte. Je ne suis pas _contente_ qu'il parte ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix drôlement aiguë. Mais c'est une chance ! C'est une équipe reconnue, qui pourrait lui permettre ensuite de rejoindre l'équipe d'Angleterre, ce n'est pas rien ! Les Foudroyeurs sont premiers de la ligue australienne, alors que les Faucons se traînent un peu, depuis que le gardien a changé. On ne prend plus les Faucons au sérieux, maintenant qu'ils sont sixièmes. Je pense au futur, et c'est super pour lui qu'il bouge comme ça ! Mais il était agacé que je le pousse à partir. Et c'est ce que j'essayais de lui faire comprendre, je suis toujours derrière lui, je veux toujours qu'il ait mieux, qu'il fasse mieux, après tout, il a tout juste vingt-quatre ans, il peut encore faire plein de choses, changer d'équipe autant qu'il veut ! Mais apparemment, je le pousse trop. En quoi est-ce que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Je crois que je commençais à comprendre en quoi c'était une mauvaise chose, même si elle ne le voyait pas encore. J'avais fait de sacrés progrès, en relations amoureuses, depuis mon retour. Maintenant, je comprenais certaines subtilités qui, avant, m'échappaient grossièrement. La situation de Lily était assez semblable à une que James et moi avions traversée. Nous ne nous disions pas clairement certaines choses, et nous ne comprenions pas que certains rituels étaient nécessaires à la solidité de notre couple.

\- En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose que je pousse mon petit ami à faire tout ce qu'il veut ? Si partir en Australie lui fait plaisir, pourquoi est-ce que je l'en empêcherais ?

Je secouais doucement la tête, avant de me lever. Le mieux, pour faire entendre raison à Lily, était une preuve de l'explication que j'allais lui donner.

\- Je reviens, la rassurai-je.

J'allai dans notre cuisine, sans attendre de m'assurer qu'elle était d'accord ou non avec mon changement de pièces. Je fis un arrêt devant notre garde-manger, et pris un bout de papier qui y trônait depuis quelques années déjà, avant de retrouver Lily dans le salon. Elle n'avait pas bougé, mais elle me paraissait de plus en plus nerveuse. Je fis glisser le papier que j'avais ôté de son mur, et le lui fis lire.

\- « Je reviens ce soir, c'est promis », déchiffra-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Je me glissai sur la chaise en face d'elle, que je venais à peine de quitter, et lui expliquai.

\- Quand ton frère et moi nous sommes remis ensemble, il avait pour habitude de me demander, tous les matins, si je revenais le soir. Au début, je trouvais cela normal. Après tout, j'avais disparu de sa vie, il était inquiet que je le refasse. Alors, tous les jours, je lui disais que je reviendrais, évidemment. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, j'en ai eu marre. J'avais l'impression qu'il me surveillait toujours. Alors, j'ai fini par lui dire merde, tout simplement. Qu'il devait me laisser vivre ma vie, qu'il savait très bien que je reviendrais, puisque je vivais ici ! Ce jour-là, on est partis au travail, tous les deux énervés. Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais pour ma part, je n'étais plus énervée au bout de dix minutes. J'étais mal. J'en étais malade d'être partie sans lui dire que je reviendrais le soir. J'avais peur que parce que je ne lui avais pas dit ces quelques mots, quelque chose d'affreux se produise, et que je ne revienne pas. C'était stupide, mais c'était comme ça. Le soir, je suis rentrée en pleurant, je n'ai pas honte de te le dire. J'étais angoissée, à la limite de la crise de panique. Quand ton frère m'a vue comme ça, il n'a rien dit. Moi, je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée, et que plus jamais je ne partirais sans lui assurer que je reviendrais. Et depuis, c'est ce que je fais. Je lui dis, ou, s'il dort quand je pars, je lui laisse un mot comme celui-ci. J'ai eu besoin de comprendre que cette routine était nécessaire pour réussir à l'accepter.

Je soufflai. Je n'avais jamais raconté cela à personne, et j'étais persuadée que James non plus. C'était notre histoire, notre secret. Aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé d'en parler à Lily, mais je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose.

Lily baissa les yeux sur le mot, le relut, puis me le tendit.

\- Je ne comprends pas le lien entre ton histoire et entre ce qui nous arrive, à Jason et moi.

\- Je m'en doute… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois, il faut une bonne sueur froide dans un couple pour mieux comprendre l'autre. Lily, repris-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe, Jay vit en fonction de toi, ou presque. Il est toujours prêt à avoir un geste tendre, toujours un mot doux, il n'a jamais honte ou peur de le dire ou de le montrer. Toi, tu es plus discrète, et ce n'est pas un problème.

J'hésitai un bref instant. Vraiment, je n'étais pas douée pour ce genre de discussions. Qui plus est, durant trois ans, je n'avais eu aucun problème à les éviter. Il n'y avait pas de couples, chez les Invisibles. Chacun vivait pour lui seul. À la rigueur, certains d'entre nous allaient chercher une personne pour ne pas passer la nuit seule, mais ce n'était pas mon cas – pas même mon genre.

\- Seulement, à force de pousser Jay à faire ce qu'il veut, et non pas ce que tu veux pour votre couple, il doit se demander si…

Je n'osai pas terminer cette phrase.

\- Si je nous considère réellement comme un couple, devina sans mal Lily. Super. J'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Et surtout, j'avais vraiment besoin de ne pas être capable de le voir. Quelle idiote je fais…

Elle remit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Tu es loin d'être idiote, Lily. Je te rappelle que tu n'as pas fui ton couple en te faisant passer pour morte…

J'étais prête à parier qu'elle avait eu du mal à ne pas rire, en m'entendant dire cela, mais comme je n'avais aucune certitude concernant ce fait, je résistai à l'envie de rire. Et puis, la situation n'était pas hilarante.

\- Comment est-ce que je répare ça, moi ? Je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Enfin, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, mais je ne peux pas être égoïste en lui demandant de refuser un poste d'attrapeur dans une équipe qui domine largement la ligue d'Australie…

Je me refusai à lui donner des conseils. C'était à elle de trouver la bonne solution pour sauver son couple, et faire comprendre à Jay qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas pour autant le freiner. Parfois, la nonchalance naturelle des Potter avait du bon. Et parfois, elle pouvait passer pour du désintérêt total, et mener à la situation dans laquelle se trouvaient Lily et Jay.

\- Tu ne diras rien à James, pas vrai ? Si jamais il apprend cela, il va en parler à Al, et ils vont parler à Jason, et je n'ai aucune envie que mes frères se mêlent à tout ça. Je dois m'en sortir toute seule. C'est à moi de régler ce que j'ai causé.

Je hochai la tête pour lui assurer mon silence. En même temps, comment aurais-je pu tout raconter, alors qu'elle agissait bien plus sérieusement que je ne l'avais fait ? Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé régler mes erreurs sans que des dizaines de personnes ne décident de s'en mêler. Elle soupira de soulagement.

\- C'est dingue, comme une situation peut se retourner sans qu'on s'y attende. La semaine dernière, on regardait des appartements ensemble, parce que le sien est quand même un peu petit, et cette semaine, il dort sur le canapé, et moi, j'attends la réponse de Meredith pour qu'elle m'héberge, le temps que la situation évolue…

Elle rit doucement, mais le cœur n'y était pas, je le voyais nettement. Je grimaçai un drôle de sourire, sans réussir à la convaincre que j'étais d'accord avec elle, et son sourire s'affaissa.

\- Je vais y aller, dit-elle finalement dans un filet de voix. Merci, pour m'avoir écoutée, Astrid, mais…

\- Mais ça ne change rien à ce que tu penses de moi, je sais.

Je me doutais depuis un moment déjà que si Lily me parlait aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle me pardonnait. De toute façon, je ne lui demandais pas de réussir à oublier ce que j'avais fait subir à son frère, au contraire. Si elle avait été capable de me pardonner, si jamais elle avait dit qu'elle était prête à m'offrir l'absolution, j'aurais été déçue. Elle ne serait pas comportée en une véritable Potter, en une Potter qui vous fait amèrement regretter d'avoir fait souffrir une personne qui lui est chère. Personne, dans la famille de James, ne m'avait réellement pardonnée, mais Lily était celle qui était la plus farouchement prête à sortir les griffes si jamais je me comportais mal. Et je l'acceptais, parce que je l'avais mérité.

Elle se leva de sa chaise.

\- Bon. Je vais aller réfléchir à tout ça… Et j'ai pris un des disques de James. Il ne s'en rendra certainement pas compte, mais au cas où…

\- Je lui dirai que tu l'as pris, c'est compris. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais le chemin.

Elle hocha la tête, et après m'avoir remerciée une nouvelle fois, elle quitta l'appartement. Une fois seule, je regardai autour de moi. James ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. À moi de tout préparer pour qu'il n'ait rien à faire, et que nous profitions pleinement d'un moment rien qu'entre nous deux.

.

.

.

 _10 mai 2031 – Toscane._

Comme à chaque première partie de mois, l'homme faisait l'inventaire de son magasin. Le mois de mai était particulièrement florissant. Les parents venaient acheter des cadeaux pour leurs enfants presque diplômés, pour leur future installation dans un appartement, ou bien pour agrémenter d'un nouvel objet leur appartement personnel. Bien sûr, il n'oubliait pas que la majorité de ses recettes venaient des réparations qu'il effectuait, mais la création d'objets magiques améliorés restait sa spécialité, et il n'était pas peu fier de pouvoir dire qu'il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Il avait tout intérêt à être le meilleur, étant donné la réputation qu'il traînait comme un boulet à sa cheville. Assassin, ancien membre d'une association secrète et tue du grand public pendant trente ans. Ce n'étaient pas des bagages faciles à porter pour quelqu'un qui souhaitait monter sa propre entreprise, il le savait bien. Mais il avait réussi, certainement parce qu'il se moquait totalement de ce qu'il avait pu faire, et qu'il n'avait jamais recherché l'absolution de ses semblables. Il était bien avec lui-même, et c'était encore la seule chose qui comptait. Il n'avait pas besoin des autres pour vivre, il l'avait compris depuis longtemps.

Il regarda son magasin, les différents objets qui s'y trouvaient, et sourit, satisfait de lui et du travail accompli ces dernières années. Difficilement, c'était certain, mais il avait réussi, et c'était de cela dont il était fier. Il n'avait plus à se préoccuper de son passé, à présent. Seulement du présent et de son avenir. Il s'approcha d'une chaise à bascule. La première qu'il avait réparée, et elle restait dans son magasin en exposition, à présent. Elle avait une longue histoire… Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, enlevant la fine pellicule de poussière accumulée. Sur cette chaise, sa femme s'était installée, chaque soir. Seule, d'abord, puis avec leur petite fille. Il se rappelait les avoir vues se balancer, riant aux éclats après s'être échangé un secret qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître, se raconter des histoires, ou simplement s'endormir. Et puis, elles avaient quitté sa vie. Il avait rejoint cette organisation, et il avait perdu cette chaise. Quand l'organisation avait été dissoute, il était revenu en Toscane, et s'était mis à la recherche de cette chaise à bascule. À présent, il la gardait. Pour toujours.

\- Demain, j'ôterai toute cette poussière…, murmura-t-il en s'éloignant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il huma une dernière fois l'odeur du bois verni, une odeur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement, avant de refermer précautionneusement son atelier, pour se diriger tranquillement vers la maisonnette de l'autre côté de la rue. Il vérifia que ses sortilèges de protection n'avaient pas bougé, et qu'aucun intrus n'avait essayé de forcer ses barrages au cours de la journée, avant de finalement entrer chez lui. Il remit alors sa baguette dans la manche de son pull, s'étonnant une fois de plus de la fraîcheur du jour, alors que de grosses chaleurs avaient accablé la région les dernières semaines.

Sa journée était à présent terminée. Quand beaucoup se seraient demandés quoi faire, et auraient désespéré du peu qu'ils avaient à faire au cours de la soirée, lui ne s'en plaignait pas. La Toscane était une jolie région, et certains en auraient profité pour la visiter. Lui n'avait plus rien envie de visiter depuis des années. Il avait déjà tout vu. Il avait déjà trop vu. Il voulait simplement terminer sa vie, aussi vite que possible.

Il se servit un verre de vin de sureau, puis un deuxième, en restant debout dans sa cuisine. Certains auraient dit qu'il attendait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. En réalité, il n'attendait rien d'autre que le temps. Le temps qui passe.

Il reposa son verre brutalement, et tendit l'oreille. Il attendait que le temps passe. Pas qu'un bruit se fasse entendre à l'arrière de sa maison. Quand d'autres moins attentifs que lui n'auraient pas bougé d'un centimètre, lui savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était le moment où toutes ses perceptions devaient être en éveils.

Les sens en alerte, il fit glisser sa baguette du manche de son pull pour bien l'avoir en main. Se rappelant de toutes les précautions qui lui avaient permis de rester en vie lorsqu'il était un Invisible et confronté à des dangers parfois pires que ce que l'être humain est capable d'imaginer, il traversa prestement sa maison, glissant contre les murs comme en se fondant dans la matière, évitant d'être proche des fenêtres pour ne pas devenir une cible découverte, jusqu'à arriver vers la porte à l'arrière, qui ne donnait sur aucune rue, rien que sur une petite courette. Il était surprenant que le bruit provienne de là, pourtant, il était certain de ne pas se tromper. Un faible bruit derrière sa porte lui confirma ce qu'il soupçonnait : quelqu'un était là.

Il décida d'agir vite. Il ouvrit brutalement la porte, prêt à se battre. Au lieu de quoi, un poids mort lui tomba dans les bras, manquant lui faire perdre l'équilibre, jusqu'à ce qu'il le retrouve. Les réflexes d'un homme rompu aux situations étranges étaient toujours présents, et le seraient certainement toujours.

\- _Qu'est-ce que…_ , commença-t-il en italien, avant de se reprendre, une fois remis de la surprise.

Il reconnaissait la personne dans ses bras. C'était inattendu. Cette personne était en fuite depuis cinq ans, et avant cela, elle était en fuite depuis la fin de la seconde guerre des sorciers. Il n'aurait jamais dû revoir cette personne, jamais dû l'accueillir chez lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui tomber dans les bras, preuve d'une faiblesse intense que cette personne ne connaissait presque pas. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Sans ménagement, il la jeta dans sa maison, et referma vivement la porte, la scellant magiquement, avant de se retourner en se préparant au pire.

Le pire n'était rien face à la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Le visage émacié par les années de fuite, les haillons troués par les difficultés de la vie de fugitif, la malnutrition et la maladie apparentes étaient des phénomènes qu'il pouvait voir et comprendre, maintenant qu'il savait qui il avait sous les yeux. Mais en revanche, il ne comprenait pas les blessures d'où jaillissaient le sang, les plaies purulentes, et les marques visibles des sortilèges Doloris. Les Aurors recherchaient cet homme. Pas des mercenaires. Pourtant, face à lui, on ressemblait à la proie ayant échappé au chasseur après avoir été malmenée par lui.

\- Merde…, jura-t-il entre ses dents. _Mobilicorpus_ , enchaîna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur l'intrus.

Il dirigea le corps de l'homme qui venait d'apparaître chez lui dans un petit salon, et l'installa sur le sofa. Les pieds dépassaient de l'accoudoir, étant donné la grande taille de l'homme, mais c'était bien la dernière chose qui importait à l'hôte infortuné. Le nouveau venu n'allait pas tarder à mourir, vu ses blessures et son état de santé, et il devait comprendre pourquoi. L'installer bien n'allait pas donner des réponses à ses questions, alors que le questionner, si. Il s'approcha donc de sa tête, et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, sachant qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour mener son interrogatoire.

\- Darren, mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Durant une minute qui parut insoutenable à celui qui accueillait contre son gré, son invité ne bougea pas. Il aurait pu le croire mort s'il n'avait pas vu sa poitrine se soulever faiblement et irrégulièrement, signe qu'il était dans un mauvais état… mais toujours en vie.

\- Camille…, murmura-t-il finalement.

\- Ouais, c'est bien moi, marmonna Camille d'une voix éraillée. Tu m'as trouvé. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé.

\- Trouve… Astrid, souffla Darren. Et… Cassy. Et… ceux… de l'aff… affaire de Cole, souffla-t-il.

\- Quoi ? grogna Camille. Darren, t'as un coup dans le nez, ou quoi ? Je ne vais pas faire ça ! Ils sont presque tous en fuite, ou à Azkaban ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'irais les chercher ?! C'est de la folie !

Darren poussa un râle alarmant, sans que Camille ne s'en étonne réellement. Il savait que les personnes sur le point de mourir étaient loin d'être aussi silencieuses qu'on pouvait le croire.

\- Fais-le. Ils… les cher…chent, dit-il faiblement. Tous… Trouve…les. Vite. Et… fais… pas… le… con…, marmonna-t-il.

Camille n'entendait presque plus la voix de son ancien collègue. Il se pencha vers lui, frottant sa chemise contre le torse de Darren, se moquant de savoir que son vêtement serait bientôt imbibé de sang. Il avait vu bien pire. Il avait déjà imbibé ses propres vêtements de son propre sang.

\- Fais pas… comme moi. Crève pas.

Camille attendit encore quelque secondes, tout en sachant que cela ne servirait à rien. Darren était mort. Il le savait, parce qu'il était à présent étrangement silencieux, et il ne reviendrait pas. Sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus. Rien de ce que Camille n'aurait pu faire ne l'aurait sauvé. Tout au plus aurait-il pu atténuer la douleur de Darren mais, dans ce cas-là, il n'aurait jamais pu savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Cependant, savait-il réellement ce qui était arrivé à Darren ?

Camille déglutit, n'arrivant pas à s'éloigner du corps de Darren. Darren était une légende, chez les Invisibles. Il avait été Mangemort, avait regardé Voldemort dans les yeux et s'était sorti vivant de la guerre, avait évité les Procès, et avait œuvré avec une ferveur inégalée au sein des Invisibles. La seule faiblesse que Camille lui connaissait, c'était Astrid, cette petite sainte-nitouche qu'il n'avait jamais pu supporter, et que Darren appréciait beaucoup.

Et qu'il devait à présent retrouver.

\- Putain, Princesse, t'as intérêt à être facile à trouver…, gronda-t-il entre ses dents en se redressant finalement.

Il regarda les taches de sang de sa chemise, et hésita à les enlever. Au même moment, la porte arrière de sa maison vola dans un grand fracas.

Ceux qui avaient mutilé Darren, jusqu'à le mener à sa mort, n'avaient pas perdu leur temps.

À Camille, maintenant, de ne pas perdre le sien.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Mais qui voilà ? Serait-ce moi ? MAIS OUI ! BONNE ANNÉE ! Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire et, vous le remarquerez (ou pas), la date n'a pas été choisie par hasard ; en effet, il y a deux ans de cela, je lançais la publication d'_ Invisible _... Que vous dire de plus ? Déjà, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, autant que faire se peut. Ensuite, j'ose espérer que vous êtes contents de retrouver tout ce petit monde, même Camille, oui, oui. Pour tout vous avouer, je me suis éclatée à écrire la suite. Elle n'est pas entièrement finie, et les chapitres sont longs ; de ce fait, **les publications se feront toutes les deux semaines pour l'instant** (comme pour le début d'_ Invisible _), avant un rythme plus poussé, lorsque les chapitres auront bien avancé. Concernant le nombre de chapitres, il y en aura moins de 20, mais vu la taille, je pense que vous pouvez vous consoler en pensant à la lecture que vous aurez à chaque publication ^^ (On est à plus de 10 000 mots par chapitre, on reprend les bonnes habitudes !)_

 _J'ai eu l'occasion de bien avancer durant le NaNoWriMo, où un certain nombre de personnes ont pu m'entendre me plaindre au cours du mois. 50 000 mots à écrire, ce n'était pas rien. Mais au moins, je sais que j'en suis capable, et, qui plus est, cela m'a permis de bien avancer les chapitres ! Bon, que vous dire de plus ? Oh, la, la, je ne sais plus rédiger des notes d'auteur, rien ne va._

 _On peut remercier à nouveau **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections, et son enthousiasme à se relancer dans la correction de mes chapitres, car je ne suis pas toujours un cadeau, il faut dire ce qui est ! Et merci aussi aussi à **LittlePlume** pour m'avoir supportée durant le NaNo, ainsi qu'à mon ancienne coloc, toujours à me demander si j'avançais, si bientôt, elle aurait le droit de lire la suite... Vous voyez, j'avais une bonne équipe derrière moi pour me motiver correctement ;)_

 _Sur ce, j'espère avoir su vous donner envie de lire cette suite, et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos espérances :)_

 **Nox**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre II**

* * *

 _25 mai 2031 – Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Je dégageai une mèche de cheveux de devant mes yeux, mais, ayant les mains prises, ne réussis pas à la glisser derrière mon oreille, comme je l'aurais voulu. Elle était simplement en équilibre instable sur ma joue. La main gauche de James frôla ma joue, se saisit de la mèche, et la positionna derrière mon oreille. D'un sourire légèrement crispé, je le remerciai. Il répondit de la même façon.

Pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas, et que je n'arrivais jamais à déterminer, il y avait toujours des jours où j'étais de mauvaise humeur. Je me sentais trop sollicitée, je me sentais trop surveillée. J'avais besoin de respirer, ces journées-là, sauf que je ne pouvais pas, parce que je savais que si je prenais trop de liberté, si je me laissais enivrer par l'absence d'obligations, je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler qui j'étais. Astrid Geneviève Smith. Je l'oubliais. Je l'enfermais dans un recoin de ma mémoire, et je n'étais plus qu'Astrid, celle qui n'avait pas vraiment de comptes à rendre, celle qui se moquait des autres parce qu'elle ne vivait que pour elle. C'était plus enivrant que tout ce qu'on pouvait connaître, et de temps à autre, j'étais tentée de redevenir Astrid, l'Invisible.

Aujourd'hui, c'était un jour comme ça. J'étais fatiguée, j'étais énervée, et James avait déjà dû supporter ma mauvaise humeur trois fois. Ce matin au réveil, lorsque je lui avais fait remarquer que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me fasse une énième remarque sur mon absence de petit-déjeuner. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ? Une deuxième fois lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvée au Chaudron Baveur pour qu'on aille faire ensemble les courses, alors que je lui avais dit que je pouvais les faire toute seule. Aux dernières nouvelles, je pouvais choisir de quoi nous nourrir sans sa surveillance. Et une troisième fois lorsque je lui avais sèchement fait remarquer que je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour porter les différents sacs, parce que je n'avais aucune blessure aux bras m'empêchant de tenir des sacs de courses. Depuis cette dernière pique, le silence avait été tendu, et à peine rompu pour demander à l'autre si la journée s'était bien passée.

La main de James pressa doucement mon bras, m'agaçant un peu plus. Prenant sur moi, je m'empêchai de lui répondre sèchement, et réussis à lui lancer un regard seulement interrogateur.

\- On est arrivés, me dit-il simplement.

Je levai les yeux. Je n'avais pas vu, mais nous étions effectivement arrivés au pied de l'immeuble où vivaient Roxanne et son mari. C'était une nouvelle résidence, au bout du Chemin de Traverse, qui avait la particularité d'avoir un accès du côté Moldu, et un accès du côté sorcier. La raison officielle pour la construction d'un tel immeuble était pour faciliter le changement de monde pour les sorciers qui travaillaient du côté Moldu. La raison officieuse était pour que Moldus et sorciers qui vivaient ensemble, comme c'était le cas de Timothy et Roxanne, puissent habiter dans une zone neutre. En réalité, ces immeubles n'étaient pas populaires. Les sorciers n'étaient pas prêts à vivre dans un immeuble où pouvaient entrer les Moldus connaissant leur existence, et la plupart des Moldus qui pouvaient être intéressées par ce type d'immeuble préféraient tout simplement vivre du côté Moldu. Au final, seuls deux appartements étaient occupés. Un par Roxanne et Timothy, et l'autre par un sorcier travaillant au service des détournements de l'artisanat Moldu – un homme presque aussi fasciné par le monde des Moldus que le grand-père de James, apparemment, mais n'ayant pas eu l'honneur de rencontrer Arthur Weasley, je me contentais de croire sur parole James lorsqu'il me le disait. Le grand-père de James était décédé lors de ma disparition au sein des Invisibles, de fatigue. Deux guerres avaient été trop éprouvantes pour cet homme, selon mon petit ami.

Sans un mot, je passai la porte de l'immeuble, et commençai à grimper, James sur mes talons. La soirée allait être longue, et je regrettai vivement de ne pas avoir pris une plante quelconque qui m'aurait donné un mal de ventre ou autre, ayant ainsi la possibilité de convaincre James que je ferais mieux de rester à l'appartement. Cela dit, ça aurait pu ne pas marcher. Il me soupçonnait depuis cette fois où je n'avais pas été en état d'aller rendre visite à sa grand-mère Molly, qui me détestait, mais que j'avais tout à fait pu aller dîner avec Chuck le soir même. C'était certain que je n'avais pas joué finement mon coup, ce jour-ci.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement sur le palier de l'appartement de la cousine de James, et je lui laissai la place pour qu'il ouvre la porte. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, et me lança un regard en coin, qui m'exaspéra profondément. Je n'étais définitivement pas de bonne humeur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, répondis-je de mauvaise grâce.

J'aurais voulu être plus douce dans mes mots, j'aurais voulu moins l'envoyer paître, mais j'en étais tout simplement incapable, aujourd'hui. J'avais besoin de me défouler, et c'était sur James que cela tombait, parce qu'il était un des rares qui acceptaient encore de m'entendre me plaindre les jours où j'avais besoin de tout critiquer.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton. Rien. C'est pour ça que depuis ce matin, tu es invivable.

Je me rappelais qu'à une époque, tout allait bien, ou presque, entre James et moi. Je ne plaisantais pas. C'était comme dans ces contes de fées où, une fois que les personnages principaux sont tombés amoureux et sont en couple, rien ne vient briser l'harmonie qu'il y a entre eux. C'était exactement comme ça que ça se passait, pour nous deux. Mais depuis la fin des Invisibles, depuis que j'étais redevenue Astrid Geneviève Smith, il nous arrivait de nous disputer. Cela n'atteignait ni le volume sonore ni l'importance qu'avaient les disputes de Faith et Albus, mais il s'agissait de disputes que je n'aurais jamais cru voir éclater entre nous deux. Et pourtant. Maintenant, nous nous disputions, et nous n'hésitions pas à avoir des mots parfois forts l'un envers l'autre.

Je serrai les dents.

\- Je t'assure qu'il n'y a rien.

James fronça les sourcils. Sa mâchoire était légèrement crispée. Je savais ce que cela signifiait. Il avait bien l'intention de continuer cette discussion, et me faire avouer ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait qu'il y avait souvent un élément déclencheur à mes journées de mauvaise humeur, mais je détestais qu'il cherche à le trouver. J'étais de mauvaise humeur, et c'était tout. Il n'y avait pas nécessité à fouiller plus loin que ça. Qu'il me laisse être d'une humeur de Scroutt en Pétard, je ne lui avais jamais demandé de changer cela.

\- On verra s'il n'y a vraiment rien, murmura-t-il comme une menace.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es trop théâtral, parfois, je t'assure, réussis-je à dire d'un ton presque léger.

\- Si tu le dis.

Une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres. J'aurais pu croire qu'il était sincère, et que James était rassuré, mais je n'étais pas dupe à ce point. Et si je l'avais été, j'aurais été dupée par moi-même, car j'avais exactement le même sourire sur le visage.

Celui que nous offrions aux personnes qui ne nous connaissaient pas lorsque nous souhaitions les rassurer en leur disant que tout allait bien alors qu'en réalité, il y avait beaucoup à régler.

James ouvrit enfin la porte de l'appartement.

\- C'est nous ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Nous posâmes nos baguettes sur le meuble d'entrée, avec celles de ceux étant déjà arrivés, à l'instant où des dizaines de cris enthousiastes lui répondirent, et nous entrâmes dans l'appartement en mettant de côté notre discussion. Je savais cependant que nous y reviendrions. Nous y revenions toujours.

Je me dirigeai directement vers la cuisine de Roxanne et Timothy, y déposai un sac de courses et retroussai mes manches la seconde suivante. Je repartis vers la porte, et m'exclamai dans le couloir :

\- Bon, qui m'aide à préparer à manger ? m'enquis-je.

Je savais que je faisais mieux de laisser un temps d'adaptation à ceux que je venais voir. Je ne pouvais pas leur demander une faveur à peine arrivée. Mon entrée dans une maison était toujours synonyme de gêne, même si je faisais mine de ne rien remarquer. J'étais la seule responsable de cette situation, alors je ne pouvais pas m'en plaindre, pas plus que je ne pouvais demander à ce que les choses changent. Je devais simplement faire en sorte de ne plus jamais commettre un seul faux pas, en même temps que je tentais de me faire pardonner de tous ceux que j'avais déjà commis.

Timothy, le mari moldu de Roxanne, se leva du fauteuil où il était installé, et me rejoignit rapidement, suivi de Victoire, une des cousines de James. Je savais très bien pourquoi Victoire venait. Jamais les cousins Weasley ne me laissaient seule. Je le comprenais tout à fait.

Mais parfois, j'avais simplement envie de leur cracher à la figure que je n'allais plus partir. Que c'était terminé. Qu'ils devaient me pardonner, tout comme James avait su le faire. Qu'ils devaient accepter tous les changements opérés, toutes les erreurs que j'avais faites. Qu'ils devaient arrêter de me regarder comme l'ennemi public, et qu'ils devaient me laisser me déplacer dans un appartement sans craindre que je ne fuie à l'instant où leurs yeux ne seraient plus posés sur moi. Et aujourd'hui était un des jours où j'avais fortement envie de leur dire d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y étais.

Je me mordis fortement l'intérieur de la joue, et composai un sourire aussi sincère que je le pouvais, avant de sortir de quoi nous nourrir des sacs que nous avions apportés.

Comme nous étions dans un appartement avec un Moldu y vivant, nous ne faisions jamais de magie chez Roxanne et Timothy, pour que le garçon ne soit pas totalement dépaysé. C'était également pour cela que nous laissions nos baguettes à l'entrée, afin de ne pas effrayer Timothy. Il ne se sentait pas alors constamment menacé et en situation d'infériorité.

Bon, le problème, c'est que nous, en revanche, nous étions dépaysés, incapables de vivre sans magie, ou presque. Lorsqu'il fallait préparer un repas, il n'y avait que peu de personnes qui se portaient volontaires. Nous n'étions pas très doués avec l'usage des couteaux.

Timothy fut le premier à arriver, suivi de près par Victoire. Timothy était vraiment grand, bien plus grand que la plupart des personnes que je connaissais, et lorsqu'on le rencontrait pour la première fois, sa carrure impressionnait, surtout qu'elle était accompagnée de cheveux noirs et d'yeux aussi foncés qui assombrissaient toute sa personne. Heureusement, souriant comme il l'était, son visage s'éclairait peu de temps après avoir fait sa connaissance, et c'était une bonne chose. Sinon, il avait de quoi vous donner froid dans le dos.

Victoire, elle, en revanche, paraissait toute petite à côté de Timothy, et si lui assombrissait la pièce, elle l'éclairait avec sa blondeur et ses cheveux ondulant légèrement, comme toujours soulevés par une bise, ses pas légers et ses grands yeux bleus. C'était l'avantage d'avoir un héritage Vélane, selon elle. Cependant, Victoire n'était pas aussi enjouée qu'on pourrait le croire, lorsqu'elle me croisait. Elle avait plutôt tendance à s'assombrir, et à me faire comprendre d'un seul regard qu'elle n'oubliait pas tout ce que j'avais pu faire vivre à son cousin. Comme elle le faisait actuellement, en me lançant un regard glacial.

\- Votre journée s'est bien passée ? demanda Timothy, en lançant un regard surpris à Victoire, puis à moi.

Je haussai les épaules. Ma journée avait été longue, et franchement, je n'étais venue à ce repas des cousins que parce que James avait insisté pour que je me déplace. Je n'étais vraiment pas dans un bon jour, et je n'avais aucune envie de croiser du monde qui allait me juger. Dommage pour moi, je n'étais pas à mon avantage pour négocier une dérogation pour ne pas venir à ce repas.

\- Pour moi, ça a été, répondit laconiquement Victoire. La routine. Aucune envie de soudainement disparaître, ou ce genre de choses…

Je retins la réplique acerbe qui me monta aux lèvres, et entrepris de sortir un couteau tranchant pour m'occuper des tomates. Je dus mettre une certaine violence dans mes gestes, car je remarquai sans peine que Victoire et Timothy me lançaient le même regard inquiet. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

J'écoutai d'une oreille distraite les banalités qu'ils échangèrent. Timothy travaillait dans une agence de voyages, mais il n'était pas chargé de conseils, sinon qu'il allait directement sur place pour développer des partenariats avec des hôtels, ce genre de choses. Je n'avais jamais bien compris ce qu'il faisait, simplement qu'il avait toujours une idée d'où pourraient avoir lieu ses prochaines vacances, idées que Roxanne appréciait généralement. En tout cas, elle revenait souvent de leurs destinations avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Et toi, Astrid, tu n'as pas envie de voyager ? me demanda soudainement Timothy.

Je tentai de me raccrocher à la conversation, dont j'avais quelque peu perdu le fil. Je me retournai.

\- J'ai bien assez voyagé, pour le moment, avouai-je du bout des lèvres.

Je détestai instantanément le sourire qui se dessina sur le visage de Victoire, celui qu'une personne arborait lorsqu'elle avait très envie de dire quelque chose, mais qu'elle se retenait, tout en sachant que l'on devinait sans peine ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et, effectivement, j'avais une vague idée de ce que Victoire voulait me dire. Je rougis de colère, mais me retins, une fois encore, de parler.

Franchement, je faisais énormément d'efforts, depuis très peu de minutes. Rien que pour cela, James devrait m'offrir la possibilité de quitter ce repas avant l'heure, en guise de récompense.

\- Teddy n'a pas envie de voyager, lui ? demandai-je l'air de rien.

Il fallait que je me raccroche à la conversation en la faisant dévier de ma propre personne, si je souhaitais rester à peu près calme et, surtout, ne pas entendre les reproches qu'on me faisait à chaque phrase.

Victoire haussa les épaules.

\- Si. Il voudrait aller là où ont pu aller ses parents, dit-elle finalement, froidement.

Le ton froid n'échappa à personne dans la pièce. Les parents de Teddy faisaient partie de ceux qui avaient pris part à la bataille du deux mai, une date connue par cœur par tous les sorciers. Je savais aussi que cette réflexion m'était adressée parce que lors d'un repas, j'avais dit que mes parents n'existaient plus, et que c'était très bien ainsi, alors que Teddy Lupin venait justement de dire que les siens lui manquaient, et qu'il aurait aimé les connaître. Ce jour-ci n'était pas non plus un bon jour pour moi, comme on pourrait s'en douter.

\- Euh… Victoire, si tu veux… Je crois que nous n'avons pas besoin d'être trois, intervint Timothy. Tu peux y aller. On devrait s'en sortir.

Je vis Victoire hésiter. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir de la pièce, et je savais pourquoi. Elle était une des cousines de James les plus virulentes. Lors de mon retour, je savais qu'elle avait clairement dit ce qu'elle pensait de moi, et ce n'était pas en termes élogieux. Sa sœur Dominique pensait comme elle, tout comme Lily et Rose, elles aussi présentes dans la pièce d'à côté. Autant vous dire que le nombre de personnes qui ne souhaitaient pas me voir malheureuse comme les pierres se comptaient sur les doigts de la main.

Victoire avait le choix entre rester, et clairement démontrer qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en moi, ou accepter l'idée que rester était ridicule, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre ses cousins, et leurs compagnons. Elle parut se faire à la seconde idée, et partit lentement, sans me quitter du regard.

Lorsque Timothy fut certain qu'elle ne pouvait plus nous entendre, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Waouh ! Je sais qu'ils sont peu à t'apprécier, mais aujourd'hui, c'était particulièrement méchant, comme piques, grimaça-t-il.

\- On s'y fait, lui avouai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il hocha la tête.

\- Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à t'y faire.

Je soupirai, et ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes, lui demandant plutôt de me faire passer la farce. Comme j'étais une des rares habituées à la préparation culinaire à la façon Moldue, j'étais une des rares qui acceptaient de cuisiner à chacun des repas que nous faisions chez Timothy et Roxanne. Enfin, dire que j'étais habituée était une grande assertion. Je n'avais plus eu à cuisiner comme une Moldue depuis mes dix-sept ans, ce qui faisait plus de dix ans.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Timothy. J'ai vraiment merdé, il y a quelques années, et…

\- Je sais, Roxanne m'a dit.

Je déglutis. Évidemment. Pourquoi est-ce que Roxanne ne lui aurait pas dit ? Pour qu'il s'étonne toujours de me voir être traitée comme une paria ? Il aurait, qui plus est, pu prendre leur parti, et ainsi, ils auraient eu un allié de plus.

\- Alors, elle a dû te dire que si tout ne s'était pas terminé, je serais restée une Invisible. Je serais retournée à ma vie sans James, et ils auraient continué de croire à ma mort. Donc si, je le mérite.

Timothy éclata de rire.

\- Ouais, sauf que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ? Tu es là, aujourd'hui. Alors… D'accord, rien n'est comme avant, mais te faire payer, c'est de la torture, purement et simplement. Et s'ils font ça encore trop longtemps, ils ne vaudront pas mieux que ce qu'ils pensent de toi.

Je haussai les épaules. Il avait peut-être raison, mais à mon avis, il n'était pas assez intégré à notre vie pour juger correctement ce que j'avais fait.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, une fois encore, et nous ne reprîmes pas notre conversation, tendant l'oreille pour savoir qui venait d'arriver. Comme je n'avais fait qu'un bref passage devant la pièce où tous étaient présents, et que je n'avais pas vraiment regardé qui était déjà arrivé, je ne savais pas qui nous attendions encore.

\- Eh ! Lily ! s'exclama Faith. Jay n'est pas avec toi ?

Je me mordis la lèvre. Deux semaines après le repas qui n'avait finalement pas eu lieu parce que Lily était arrivée sans Jason, je ne savais pas où ils en étaient. Mais j'imaginais que cela ne s'était pas arrangé, si Jason n'était pas présent.

\- Non, répondit d'ailleurs abruptement Lily. Il a beaucoup de travail, en ce moment.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Fred. Il a du mal à trouver le Vif ? C'est bête ! Il s'appelle Jay le Vif…

Quelques éclats de rire nous parvinrent, que Lily calma rapidement.

\- Il s'appelle Jason. Et non. Ce n'est pas ça. Al, sers-moi un sirop d'ortie, s'il te plaît.

Le bruit des conversations diminua peu à peu, reprenant un volume normal, et Timothy et moi continuâmes de préparer la nourriture.

\- Merci, au fait, de toujours aider, dit Timothy un instant plus tard. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais tout le monde ne serait pas venu, alors…

\- Ce n'est rien, lui assurai-je. Et puis, franchement… Toi, tu n'es pas toujours à me regarder, comme te demandant comment je vais blesser mes amis la prochaine fois. C'est reposant.

Il sourit, et mit au four ce qui devait être cuit. Pour ma part, j'allais à l'évier, et lançai l'eau chaude.

J'aimais bien faire la vaisselle chez Roxanne et Timothy, parce qu'il y avait une fenêtre juste au-dessus de l'évier, et que je pouvais donc regarder ce qui se passait dehors en même temps. Comme je n'arrivais plus à faire une seule activité à la fois, mon cerveau ayant toujours besoin de plus de sollicitude, cela m'arrangeait.

J'avais le couteau pour trancher les tomates dans ma main droite lorsqu'un frisson courut le long de mon épine dorsale. Comme un sixième sens, comme une alerte interne. Je levai brusquement les yeux, et j'oubliai un instant où j'étais. Qui j'étais. Ce que je faisais.

Je n'étais plus Astrid Geneviève Smith. J'étais Astrid l'Invisible.

Je n'étais pas calme. J'étais à l'affût du danger.

Mes sens oublièrent que j'étais une sorcière à part entière. Mes sens devinrent ceux d'une Invisible. Cela pouvait être rien, mais pour ceux qui savaient ce qu'être Invisible signifiait, c'était beaucoup. C'était être égoïste, oublier les autres, ne penser qu'à sa survie et à celle des autres, sans que jamais ils ne le sachent.

Et parce que mes sens étaient redevenus ceux d'une Invisible, je pus le voir.

J'étouffai une exclamation, qui alerta certainement Timothy. Ma main gauche, qui devait se saisir de l'éponge pour la poser sur la lame du couteau, se referma sur la partie effilée de l'ustensile, en même temps que ma main droite l'abattait au fond de l'évier. Et sans plus réfléchir, je fis demi-tour. Je sortis comme une furie de la cuisine, et plutôt que de saisir ma baguette de tous les jours, posée sur le meuble d'entrée, comme la baguette de chacun d'entre nous, je fis glisser celle que j'avais dans ma manche, et je la maintins fermement. Nous ne gardions pas nos baguettes, avec Timothy. Sauf moi. J'avais aussi ma baguette de secours, bien que James n'en sache rien. Mais je préférais tout de même ma baguette de tous les jours. Seulement, aujourd'hui, j'étais clairement pressée.

Je n'entendis aucune des exclamations. Je n'entendis rien d'autre que le bourdonnement du sang contre mes tempes, de mon cœur qui battait dans ma poitrine, et mes pensées qui cherchaient à toute vitesse à confirmer ce que j'avais vu par la fenêtre.

Un visage. Connu, inconnu ? Je n'arrivais plus à le savoir. Mais un visage qui m'avait forcé à redevenir une Invisible, le temps de quelques secondes. En moins d'une seconde. Un visage qui avait glacé mon sang. Un visage qui devait être important. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. C'était forcément quelqu'un rattaché à mon passé d'Invisible, j'en étais certaine.

Je dévalai les escaliers trois à trois, sautant des marches, me raccrochant à la rambarde pour ne pas tomber, et arrivai au milieu d'une foule dense, qui s'écarta sur mon passage. Je contournai rapidement l'édifice, pour me trouver du côté sur lequel donnait la cuisine de Roxanne, et fouillai avidement le trottoir sur lequel j'avais vu cette personne.

Elle devait être là. Forcément. Même pas une minute s'était écoulée, et personne n'aurait pu s'éloigner aussi rapidement. Sauf en transplanant, mais s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi, jamais il n'aurait transplané. Il me cherchait forcément. C'était moi qu'il était venu voir. J'en étais intimement convaincue.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je n'arrivais pas à me trouver le moindre ennemi pouvant me faire me sentir aussi mal, mais il y en avait forcément eu un. C'était la seule explication plausible à mon sursaut, à ma peur, à ma réaction démesurée.

Mes yeux scannèrent la rue de long en large. J'avais le souffle court, et ma poitrine se levait et s'abaissait rapidement. Rien sur le trottoir d'en face.

Le sang qui battait contre mes tempes se glaça. Je l'avais vu. J'en étais certaine !

Je me tournai, et parcourus avidement les différentes portions de la rue.

Je ne voyais que des travailleurs, que des familles. Aucune personne qui fuyait, ou qui cherchait à se dissimuler de moi. Au contraire, certains essayaient même de s'approcher de moi, avant de reculer subitement. Certainement parce qu'ils savaient qui j'étais.

Et moi, j'étais bloquée au milieu de la rue, à rechercher ce fichu visage, à essayer de me rappeler qui j'avais vu, et à transposer ce visage sur celui d'une personne que j'avais pu croiser chez les Invisibles. Mais plus j'essayais de m'en rappeler, et plus le visage m'échappait, plus ses contours étaient flous.

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était impossible… Pourquoi avais-je l'impression d'avoir croisé un ennemi d'Invisibles ? Pourquoi avais-je la sensation que mes vieux démons revenaient me hanter ?

Pourquoi pensai-je avoir croisé la route d'un Rapace Nocturne, alors qu'ils n'existaient plus ? Était-ce parce que, depuis ce matin, j'étais sur le qui-vive, persuadée que ma vie d'Invisible était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin ? Oui, c'était certainement cela qui me permettait de croire que oui, un Rapace Nocturne s'était trouvé là.

Mais alors, pourquoi ne m'attaquait-il pas ?

\- Astrid !

La voix de James me parut venir de très loin. Comme si elle provenait d'une autre dimension. C'était un peu le cas. Il y avait la dimension Invisible, et il y avait la dimension normale. La seconde, je l'avais occultée ces derniers instants.

\- Astrid, répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant à côté de moi. Qu'est-ce qui…

Je levai une main impétueuse pour le faire taire. J'entendis à peine son hoquet de surprise. À quoi s'attendait-il ? Que je le laisse me parler, alors que j'étais en pleine fouille de mes souvenirs ? C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ne comprenait pas que j'étais une Invisible, tout au fond de moi. Ou il ne voulait pas le comprendre, je ne savais pas exactement. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est que je ne pouvais pas le laisser me ramener dans la réalité, dans la normalité. Je devais rester une Invisible encore quelques secondes. La réponse était là, je le savais. Je savais qui était cet homme. Je pouvais le découvrir, je pouvais m'en souvenir !

Mais était-ce réellement un homme ? J'avais un doute, maintenant. Je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

Je poussai un cri de rage, et tapai fortement du pied contre le sol, avant de me tourner vers James, le corps tremblant de colère.

\- Tu n'aurais pas pu attendre encore dix foutues secondes ?! crachai-je. Je l'avais !

Les traits de James se tendirent, et il fit un pas vers moi, tendant une main tremblante vers mon bras.

Je me reculai vivement, mais James ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses traits devinrent plus colériques, plus assurés, et il continua de s'approcher de moi, relevant doucement sa main vers mon visage.

\- Ne fais pas ça, Astrid, gronda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête, vivement. Oh, que si, j'allais le faire.

\- Ne fais pas ça, répéta-t-il. Ne deviens pas une Invisible. Pas après tout ce temps sans que tu ne fasses réellement une crise. Pas alors que ça fait des mois qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus grave que de simples accès de mauvaise humeur. Ne m'abandonne pas comme ça. Pas encore.

Je luttai. Je luttai contre la voix de James pour perpétuer cette image qui m'avait frappée, celle qui m'avait forcée à oublier ce que je faisais pour devenir une Invisible. Je luttais sans cesse, et j'étais prête à le faire, j'étais prête à y arriver, j'avais presque reconstitué ce visage, quand la main de James se posa sur ma joue.

Je sus que je l'avais fusillé du regard lorsque je le vis trembler légèrement. Mais au lieu de reculer, il sourit doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas à devenir une Invisible dans ces moments-là. Raconte-moi, dit-il doucement. S'il te plaît, insista-t-il alors que j'allais protester.

\- Je… Ce n'est rien.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, porté par la colère, l'impétuosité et la fierté des Invisibles, et James le savait très bien. Il n'abandonna pas.

\- Comme ta mauvaise humeur d'aujourd'hui ? Ce n'est rien ? Dis-moi, Astrid.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te le dirais ? Tu vas encore me reprocher d'être trop liée aux Invisibles.

\- Non, protesta-t-il. Je le ferai uniquement si tu refuses de me parler. Alors ?

Je gardai le silence encore quelques secondes, luttant contre la douce pression de sa main contre ma joue, qui me rappelait la tendresse qu'il était capable de me montrer, et l'amour qu'il me portait. C'était l'amour de James qui m'empêchait d'être une Invisible, et si je n'en étais pas une, je ne pouvais pas savoir qui était dans la ruelle, qui m'avait sortie de ma torpeur de sorcière tranquille, sans aucun problème. Seulement, si je ne disais rien à James, il finirait par exiger de moi que j'aille voir un spécialiste pour en discuter, et ça, je ne le voulais pas. Pas du tout. J'avais réussi à éviter tous les psychologues que les Aurors avaient voulu que je voie, parce que, soi-disant, j'en avais besoin après mon expérience au sein des Invisibles. Foutaises. Il était hors de question que ce sujet revienne sur le tapis.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement, capitulai-je finalement dans un soupir. J'ai vu… quelqu'un.

Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'en parler à James, et cela se confirma lorsque je le vis froncer les sourcils.

\- Quelqu'un ? souffla-t-il.

\- Quelqu'un, confirmai-je.

Et je me tus, butée.

\- Mais à quoi ressemblait cet homme ? Ou cette femme ? Et… qui ? Tu le connaissais ? Tu l'as déjà vu ? C'était en lien avec Poudlard, ou…

\- Je ne sais pas ! le coupai-je avec colère. J'en sais rien, James ! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas t'en parler. C'est simplement que ça a déclenché des signaux d'alarmes, et que j'ai eu besoin de t'en parler ! Voilà tout. Maintenant, je vois que c'était vraiment une mauvaise idée, pestai-je.

James ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais je l'empêchai de parler.

\- Laisse tomber, James. On retourne chez Roxanne et Timothy, et on aura qu'à dire que j'ai encore eu un accès de folie. De toute façon, ils ne nous ont certainement pas attendus pour dire que j'étais complètement folle.

James étouffa un rire.

\- C'est certain. Et afin de ne pas alimenter les rumeurs les plus folles… On va soigner ta main avant de remonter.

\- Ma main ? m'étonnai-je. Ma main va très…

Ma voix mourut dans ma gorge alors que mes yeux se posaient sur ma main gauche. Elle saignait, abondamment. Comment m'étais-je fait ça ?

Le couteau, pensai-je en même temps que j'étouffai un hoquet de stupeur. Je l'avais dans la main, et j'avais refermé ma paume gauche dessus avant de le poser dans l'évier. Je m'étais entaillé la main, et tout à mon état d'Invisible, je ne l'avais pas réalisé. Quand on était Invisible, on se moquait des blessures. Les blessures n'existaient jamais.

Sauf que j'étais à nouveau Astrid Geneviève Smith, grâce à James, que ma main saignait abondamment, et qu'elle me faisait un mal de chien. La plaie était profonde, et traversait toute ma paume.

Et autant, lorsque j'étais une Invisible, je me moquais des blessures. Autant, en tant que sorcière presque normale, j'avais un léger souci avec les blessures. Je pâlis brusquement, et titubai. James se saisit de mon bras droit, puis, de sa main libre, s'empara de ma baguette et ralentit l'hémorragie d'un sortilège informulé. Sans guérir totalement ma blessure, le sort eut le mérite de ralentir le flot de sang. Plus que quelques gouttes suintaient.

\- On fera mieux chez Roxanne, me rassura James avec un sourire désolé. Je n'ai pas assez confiance en moi, avec ta baguette. Je ne préfère pas tenter un sortilège plus complexe.

Je hochai la tête. James m'avait suivi sans prendre sa baguette, tout à son idée de m'empêcher de devenir une Invisible. Il baissa légèrement les yeux sur celle qu'il tenait en main, et fronça les sourcils. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, et lorsqu'il posa à nouveau le regard sur moi, je sus qu'il avait compris. J'avais ma baguette de secours sur moi. Alors que je lui avais promis de ne pas l'utiliser lorsque nous étions en compagnie de nos amis. Sans un mot, il me tendit la baguette, que je glissai à nouveau dans ma manche. Cela serait aussi un motif de dispute, une fois que nous serions rentrés chez nous, j'en avais conscience, évidement.

Il me tira lentement vers l'immeuble que nous avions quitté en grande pompe, et je me laissai faire, abandonnant mon statut d'Invisible avec soulagement. Je n'avais plus à me comporter ainsi. C'était terminé, à présent. J'étais Astrid Geneviève Smith.

Pourtant, lorsque James poussa la porte de l'immeuble, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner une dernière fois, à la recherche de la personne qui m'avait fait redevenir une Invisible, le temps de quelques minutes. Et même si personne n'était visible, l'impression d'être observée ne se départit pas de mon être. Mon poil se hérissa une dernière fois, puis la porte se referma sur moi, et je fus coupée de la vision de la rue. Et de mes démons.

.

.

.

 _Le soir – Appartement de James et Astrid._

James m'adressa tout juste un regard lorsqu'il me laissa passer la porte d'entrée. Forcément. J'avais à peine desserré les lèvres depuis mon retour dans l'appartement de Roxanne et, surtout, une fois la peur et l'incompréhension passées, James avait fait un calcul très simple : j'avais toujours ma baguette de secours sur moi. Sauf que cela faisait des années que j'avais promis de ne plus y toucher, et de la laisser à l'appartement, à moins d'être en déplacement.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps. La porte claqua dans mon dos et, aussitôt, James se planta devant moi, m'interdisant l'accès à notre chambre. Ses yeux noirs disaient tout, mais une parcelle d'Invisible, encore présente en moi, releva le menton, et le défia de me lancer sur le sujet, plutôt que de me laisser me débattre avec des explications qu'il n'avait finalement pas envie d'entendre.

\- Ta baguette de secours…, siffla-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules, à peine secouée par sa colère. Je la sentais gronder depuis des heures, je ne m'attendais pas à moins de sa part qu'à lancer le conflit. Nous n'étions pas du genre à laisser mijoter les disputes, plus depuis mon retour dans sa vie. Nous avions besoin de nous dire les choses. Tant pis pour les cris.

\- Ouais. Et alors ? répliquai-je nonchalamment.

\- Tu avais promis, Astrid ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça ne veut rien dire, pour toi, les promesses ?

Je savais qu'il s'était retenu, de justesse, d'ajouter des mots vraiment violents. Comme « Bien sûr, tu as déjà tourné le dos à tes promesses de rester avec moi pour la vie » ou « Je sais que les Invisibles n'ont pas les mêmes principes que les autres sorciers ». Je savais qu'il se retenait, difficilement, de dire quoi que ce soit. Je le savais, parce que je me retenais moi-même de lui faire remarquer que je n'étais pas la personne la plus fiable dès lors qu'il s'agissait de tenir une promesse, et qu'il savait exactement à quoi il devait se tenir. Il n'y avait aucun besoin de se dire ces mots.

Il y avait des paroles qui ne nécessitaient pas d'être proférées pour blesser.

\- Merlin, James, c'est simplement ma baguette de secours ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Simplement, répéta-t-il, le visage pâle de colère. Avec toi, ce n'est _jamais_ simplement ta baguette de secours. Tu pensais quoi ? Te faire attaquer par le mari Moldu de Roxanne ?

\- Il s'appelle Timothy, rappelai-je à James. Pas la peine de le reléguer à son simple statut de sang.

James leva les bras en l'air, avant de s'agripper les cheveux. Je savais très bien que j'avais tort de jouer avec ses nerfs, de le pousser à bout.

\- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Ne me fais pas passer pour l'horrible personne que je ne suis pas, siffla-t-il. Tu sais très bien que je ne reproche pas à Timothy d'être un Moldu. La discussion n'est absolument pas sur ce thème, et tu ne cherches qu'à gagner du temps pour éviter d'atteindre le moment où je te prouverai que tu as tort !

Je ricanai, mauvaise, et me décalai d'un pas, afin d'avoir la voie libre pour avancer.

\- Parce que, pour toi, j'ai forcément tort ?

\- Oui !

\- Pourtant, ma baguette m'aurait servie, aujourd'hui !

\- Encore et toujours du conditionnel ! s'exclama James, alors que je m'avançai dans l'appartement. C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu l'avais simplement en main ! Tu n'as lancé aucun sort ! Tu deviens paranoïaque !

Je me figeai. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait raison, et que j'avais pleinement conscience de la justesse de son analyse, que j'allais avouer mes torts. Je me retournai vivement, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je le sentais. Mais, surtout, je le constatais dans la posture de James. De colérique, elle était devenue défensive. C'était l'attitude qu'il adoptait à chaque fois que je me montrais trop Invisible. Seulement, j'avais mes raisons. Il venait de me blesser dans mon caractère d'Invisible. Il venait de dire que je n'avais plus le bon instinct, que je devenais totalement folle et immature. Que je me laissais porter par mes impulsions, que je pensais connaître une situation, l'avoir bien analysée, mais qu'en réalité, je ne faisais rien d'autre que de l'aggraver pour servir mes intérêts, pour continuer à prouver à tous que j'avais raison de rester un tout petit peu Invisible dans mon comportement. C'était tout cela que me disait James, lorsqu'il me traitait de paranoïaque. Et je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter.

\- J'aurais pu en lancer, rétorquai-je. Il y avait quelqu'un.

J'essayai du mieux que je pus de mettre de l'empathie dans ma voix. Je n'arrivai pas à faire mieux que la rendre menaçante.

James secoua la tête, laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, et baissa les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi dire, et moi non plus.

Le silence se fit lourd, la tension palpable. Lorsque nous arrivions à ce point névralgique de notre dispute, le premier qui se remettait à parler lançait les hostilités pour le reste de la soirée. Si ce n'était pas pour le reste de la semaine.

Je notai que la veine du cou de James ressortait légèrement. Je savais que c'était la même chose sur son poignet gauche. C'était toujours ainsi, lorsqu'il était en colère, lorsque nous nous disputions. J'avais envie de m'approcher de lui, de faire baisser toute cette tension, de lui demander de reprendre cette discussion calmement.

J'en avais viscéralement envie.

Du moins, Astrid Smith en avait envie.

Astrid l'Invisible, elle, avait envie d'attiser ce feu, de faire monter la pression, de jeter de l'huile sur le feu, d'agiter un steak de dragon devant le Croup, de cacher de l'or puis de lâcher un Nifleur dans une pièce exiguë et remplie d'objets précieux. Cette Astrid-là ne devait surtout pas prendre le pas sur l'autre, c'était ce que j'essayais de me répéter depuis des années.

Sauf que cette Astrid-là était bien plus forte que l'autre. Bien plus volontaire. Bien plus têtue, aussi. Cette Astrid-là gagnait toujours.

La tension pouvait durer de longues minutes. C'était toujours comme ça.

Sauf ce soir.

De grands coups furent frappés à la porte. Par réflexe, je plongeai la main dans ma poche, sur ma baguette de tous les jours, tandis que James se retournait déjà pour ouvrir. Nous n'avions pas les mêmes réactions face à l'entrée de quelqu'un dans notre routine. Lui était prêt à accueillir tout un chacun chez nous, alors que j'étais toujours persuadée que l'invité pouvait nous attaquer.

Toutefois, James n'eut pas à atteindre la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit en grand dès que les coups cessèrent, laissant passer Chuck et Lola. James se recula brutalement, avant d'être assommé par les deux nouveaux venus.

C'était dans les habitudes de Chuck de venir n'importe quand. Cette fois, c'était tout de même surprenant. Il n'était jamais contre des arrivées impromptues, mais cela restait à des heures raisonnables. Jamais encore il n'était venu nous voir à presque minuit, sans prévenir. Lola, derrière lui, semblait presque aussi surprise que nous d'être là. Si c'était dans les manières de Chuck, Lola était tout de même plus posée et plus à cheval sur les règles de bienséance, même s'il s'agissait de ses amis les plus anciens.

\- On dérange ? s'enquit Chuck.

Sans pour autant stopper son mouvement pour ôter son manteau, et le poser, d'un coup de baguette magique, sur le porte-manteau.

\- Oui, répondis-je.

\- Tant mieux, on vous évite une nouvelle dispute ! C'était à propos de quoi, cette fois ? demanda Chuck, avant de se reprendre. En fait, je m'en moque. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Chuck savait que nous nous disputions souvent, et il était plutôt content de nous aider à en éviter. Selon lui, nous devrions apprendre à nous parler, plutôt que de continuer à nous hurler l'un sur l'autre.

Faisant abstraction de la tension ambiante, son visage afficha un grand sourire, et il se tourna vers Lola, l'encourageant d'un hochement de tête à annoncer ce pour quoi ils étaient venus.

Lola se racla la gorge et, chose plutôt surprenante pour elle, rougit. Toutefois, elle maintint le silence, comme ne sachant définitivement pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire, ni comment le dire. Je haussai un sourcil, étonnée. Lola était plutôt une femme à rester maîtresse d'elle-même, en toute circonstance. Il le fallait bien, en tant que psychologue. Elle ne pouvait pas s'émouvoir de toutes les histoires qui lui étaient contées dans son cabinet. Pas visiblement, tout du moins.

Cabinet dans lequel elle tentait de m'entraîner, comme James. L'un comme l'autre estimaient que j'avais besoin de parler de mes années passées chez les Invisibles. Comme s'ils pouvaient comprendre.

Comme si les mots étaient suffisants pour raconter ce que l'on ressent en tant qu'Invisible.

\- D'accord, se reprit Chuck. _Nous_ avons une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Ça ne vous dit pas d'aller dans le salon ?

James souffla fortement. J'avais le sentiment que, tout comme moi, il aurait préféré que Chuck et Lola reviennent un autre jour. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas les bienvenus, en cet instant. Nous avions beaucoup à nous dire, et la nuit ne serait certainement pas suffisante pour cela.

\- Ta capacité à t'inviter chez les autres et à te sentir à l'aise en invitant les gens dans leur propre logement prouve que tu as un réel problème avec le sentiment d'abandon, tu en as conscience, pas vrai ? souffla Lola en serrant la main de Chuck.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est à ce moment, et pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, que James et moi fîmes notre trêve.

Jamais Lola n'aurait plaisanté avec un sujet aussi grave. Jamais elle n'aurait plaisanté ainsi avec la mère de Chuck, qui avait tourné le dos à toute sa famille pour vivre sa grande carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. C'était un sujet extrêmement sensible pour celui qui fut un temps mon meilleur ami. Je le savais, parce que j'avais passé des années à le récupérer, totalement brisé, après chacune des annonces parues dans les journaux, et qui concernaient sa mère. Le pire moment, je m'en souvenais parfaitement, était lorsqu'il avait appris accidentellement le remariage de sa mère. J'avais ensuite disparu du monde des sorciers, mais James m'avait raconté que Chuck ne s'était pas rendu au mariage. Il était au-dessus de cela, même s'il lui était parfois difficile de faire semblant d'oublier sa mère biologique. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il y arrivait parfaitement, et c'était exactement pour cela que James et moi partagions une dizaine de secondes d'incrédulité, avant de nous rappeler que nous étions en pleine dispute, et que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de nous sentir proches.

\- Bon, eh bien, allons dans le salon, proposa James en se frottant la nuque.

Il fit un pas en arrière, mais, une nouvelle fois, Chuck l'interrompit dans son geste.

\- En fait, non ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! s'exclama celui qui fut mon meilleur ami, avant de sautiller sur place.

Lola se cacha la tête entre les mains, ce que je pouvais totalement comprendre. Chuck avait tout de même vingt-sept ans. Ce n'était pas vraiment le comportement le plus adulte qu'il pouvait avoir, surtout lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait écrit des romans empreints d'une grande « maturité » selon certains journalistes spécialisés.

Décidément, entre ce qui pouvait être écrit dans les journaux et la réalité, il y avait un monde.

En tout cas, je devenais de plus en plus incrédule. Je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais vu Chuck dans un état aussi extrême d'excitation, et pourtant, j'avais partagé ses moments les plus intenses. J'avais traversé toute mon adolescence à ses côtés, et j'avais appris beaucoup de choses, sur lui. Je l'avais déjà vu ressentir beaucoup de sentiments. Mais là, c'était un état que je ne lui connaissais pas, et, définitivement, je n'arrivais pas à deviner ce qui pouvait le transcender à un tel point.

\- Lola et moi, nous allons nous marier ! Et James, tu seras mon témoin ! Et Lola est enceinte, et Astrid, tu seras la marraine ! C'est trop bien ! s'exclama Chuck.

Je vis James s'avancer, après une seconde de surprise. Je le vis serrer Lola dans ses bras, la féliciter avec un bref baiser sur la joue, puis se précipiter vers Chuck, afin de célébrer la nouvelle avec lui. Je constatai que les deux hommes se mettaient à sauter dans tous les sens, à parler rapidement de ces nouvelles. J'entendis vaguement le nom de la mère de Chuck, sans comprendre ce qu'elle venait faire là. Je notai sans peine le sourire apaisé et épanoui de Lola. Je voyais la joie dans ses yeux. Je la voyais ravie, je me rendais compte que mes amis venaient de franchir un cap important pour eux. Et j'aurais dû être comme James.

J'aurais dû me réjouir pour eux, être ravie de savoir que j'allais être attachée à eux jusqu'à la fin, puisque je serai la marraine de leur enfant. Et même si j'étais légèrement déçue de ne pas être le témoin de Chuck, je comprenais ses raisons. J'avais fait trop de mal, et à trop de personnes, pour être mise en avant lors d'une telle journée. Alors, je comprenais tout, et je n'avais aucune peine à accepter la joie des trois autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Mais tout cela, je le voyais de loin. Comme si un filtre me coupait de leur monde. Comme si je n'étais pas au même lieu qu'eux. Comme un film Moldu. Eux dans l'écran, moi en train de les regarder. Comme si je ne faisais pas partie de cet instant de joie et d'allégresse. Comme si j'étais étrangère. Comme si je n'avais pas le droit de me réjouir pour eux. Comme si j'étais punie.

Comme si la jalousie qui me consumait à la vitesse du dernier Nimbus m'empêchait de faire semblant d'être contente.

Seulement, je dus bien cacher ma jalousie. Déjà, Lola se tournait vers moi et, déjà, je sentais que ses yeux n'allaient pas tarder à se remplir de pitié en voyant mon manque de réaction. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas accepter une telle réaction. Je ne supportais plus la pitié. Je n'en voulais pas. Il était inconcevable, à mes yeux, que je sois prise en pitié.

Alors, je souris aussi largement que je pus, et serrai Lola dans mes bras.

Tout en la haïssant cordialement.

.

.

.

 _Encore plus tard – Même lieu._

Chuck et Lola partis, James et moi avions convenu d'une trêve, afin de passer le début de la nuit à nous réjouir pour nos amis, plutôt que de la passer à nous disputer. De toutes les manières, nous savions que nous finirions par nous disputer à nouveau. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire de pousser le vice. Il suffisait d'attendre la prochaine dispute.

\- Fléreur, descends de là, grommela James.

L'animal s'était confortablement installé sur notre lit, et ouvrit à peine un œil après la réprimande de James. Ce dernier dut donc prendre l'animal à bras-le-corps, afin de le faire sortir de la pièce. Puis, il ferma la porte derrière nous. Il n'aimait définitivement pas s'endormir alors que l'animal était encore dans notre chambre.

Je me changeai rapidement, m'installai dans le lit sans plus attendre. James fit de même.

\- C'est super, pour Chuck et Lola, dit-il après un bref moment de silence.

\- Ouais, c'est super, confirmai-je dans un filet de voix.

Le silence retomba entre nous. Je fixai le plafond, mes pensées s'échappant peu à peu de mon contrôle. C'était super, bien sûr. Super pour ma jalousie, qui brûlait en moi comme un Feudeymon. Je n'arrivais même pas à ressentir le moindre soupçon de joie pour eux. Alors qu'avant, j'étais contente dès lors que Chuck avait un Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue avec un goût acceptable. Là, j'apprenais une nouvelle encore plus réjouissante le concernant, et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas sentir le moindre soupçon d'allégresse pour cette nouvelle des plus heureuses.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, et me crispai. J'aurais voulu ne pas les détester, en cet instant, mais je n'avais pas le choix. C'était plus fort que moi.

Comme pour aider ma jalousie à prendre possession de moi, ma vieille douleur dans le bas ventre se réveilla. Je serrai encore les dents, espérant que la douleur au niveau de ma bouche surpasserait celle de mon opération involontaire, de cette ablation de moi-même qui se rappelait à moi, à chaque fois que je pensais qu'elle était derrière moi.

J'étais infiniment jalouse de Lola, mais j'avais mes raisons. Des enfants, j'en avais voulu pendant longtemps. Depuis toute petite, lorsque je ne savais pas ce que ça impliquait. Adolescente, lorsque j'avais compris ce que ça impliquait. Adulte quand, autour de moi, je voyais des personnes de mon âge, ou plus jeunes, ou plus âgées, avec des enfants.

Sauf que je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants.

Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. J'avais serré trop fort mes dents. Et la douleur du bas-ventre n'avait pour autant pas disparu. J'en aurais pleuré de frustration, si cela était encore dans ma nature. Seulement, ça ne l'était plus. Alors, je pris sur moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? finit par demander doucement James.

Je ne répondis pas, refusant de me lancer là-dedans. De lui dire que j'étais jalouse du bonheur de nos amis. De lui expliquer que je ressassais, depuis de nombreuses minutes, que je ne pouvais pas tomber enceinte. De lui donner de bonnes raisons de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, en me rappelant que cette situation, je l'avais provoquée.

Malheureusement, croire que James ne dirait rien était utopique. Il n'était pas le premier à vouloir lancer une dispute, mais il fallait crever l'abcès de celle-ci, et vite.

\- C'est parce que Lola est enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne répondis pas, mais il n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ouais, évidemment… Et c'est parce que toi, tu ne le seras jamais, pas vrai ?

Je me retournai, lui montrant mon dos. Je n'avais aucune envie de lui prouver ma douleur, de lui montrer ma jalousie. Si la douleur du bas-ventre ne disparaissait pas, autant la laisser croître, de sorte à ce qu'elle atteigne son apogée, qu'elle se superpose à ma jalousie. Cette dernière, je voulais la garder pour moi, la sentir grandir.

Un peu comme l'enfant que je n'aurai jamais, finalement.

\- Merlin, Astrid, rit nerveusement James. Ce n'est pas en me tournant le dos et en refusant de répondre que, soudainement, tu vas pouvoir tomber enceinte.

Cette fois, il avait appuyé là où ça faisait vraiment mal. Je lui refis face.

\- Tu crois que c'est ce que je fais ? Que je me persuade qu'il existe encore des moyens, superstitieux ou non, pour que j'aie à nouveau la possibilité de tomber enceinte ? Non. Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point, merci de t'en souvenir, de temps à autre. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que je n'avais peut-être pas envie d'être la marraine de leur petit ?

James éclata de rire, me vexant fortement.

\- Ne pas être la marraine du premier-né de Chuck ? Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, Astrid, nous savons tous les deux que c'est totalement impossible, comme situation. Chuck ne pouvait pas décider de ne pas te faire marraine. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je pense que Lola l'aurait obligé à y réfléchir à deux fois, avant de choisir une autre marraine. Sincèrement… Depuis combien d'années est-ce que tu penses au jour où Chuck arriverait vers toi pour te demander d'être la marraine de son enfant ?

Pour être honnête, depuis trois mois après ma première rencontre avec Chuck, et j'avais alors onze ans. Évidemment, je n'allais pas le lui avouer ce soir.

\- Très bien, répliquai-je en haussant le ton. Parfait. Tu veux que je te dise la vérité ? Ouais, j'ai les nerfs. Lola est enceinte, c'est super, elle va être maman ! Et moi, je vais devoir les regarder s'épanouir, tous les deux, sans pouvoir atteindre le même degré de satisfaction. Et parce que je ne peux pas tomber enceinte, tout simplement ! Bien sûr, que je suis énervée, par Merlin ! Tu croyais quoi, que j'allais accepter la nouvelle sans rien dire ? On ne parle pas de n'importe quoi, là, on parle d'enfants ! Je rêve de fonder une famille depuis que j'ai perdu la mienne, et avant de connaître toutes les trahisons de mes parents !

Je me redressai sur le lit, et James en fit de même. Lorsque j'en venais à parler de mes parents, ce n'était jamais bon signe. Je tentais généralement de me calmer mais, aujourd'hui, je n'étais pas certaine d'y parvenir.

Cela avait été la plus grande gifle que je pouvais me prendre, c'était certain. J'avais toujours été admirative de mes parents, je les avais idéalisés, des années durant, attristée de savoir que je n'aurais jamais l'occasion de partager des moments avec eux parce qu'un fou furieux les avait assassinés. J'avais toujours été peinée de savoir que le choc avait été tel pour moi que j'avais gommé tous les souvenirs que j'avais d'eux, comme cherchant à les enfouir pour ne pas être blessée ensuite, en comprenant que je n'aurais plus jamais l'occasion de revivre des instants privilégiés. Enfin, c'était tout du moins ce que je croyais. Ensuite, j'avais appris la vérité. Mes parents étaient des Rapaces Nocturnes. C'est-à-dire ? Pire que des Mangemorts. Ils travaillaient à Gringotts, et détournaient de l'argent pour servir la cause des Rapaces Nocturnes, qui étaient les pires ennemis des Invisibles. Ils avaient fini par être arrêtés. Mon père avait été tué lors de la descente des Invisibles, et ma mère, elle, avait échappé à une mort directe, les Invisibles pensant qu'elle n'était pas au courant des agissements de son mari, et qu'elle était simplement une mère de famille, bien sous toutes les coutures. Ils n'auraient jamais pu autant se tromper – je n'étais qu'une couverture, lui permettant de dissiper les doutes planant sur elle. Rien de plus qu'une couverture, sa propre fille. Lorsque j'avais appris cela, après avoir rejoint les Invisibles, j'avais décidé de m'occuper de ma mère moi-même. Elle n'avait pas à traîner dans les cellules d'Azkaban. Elle ne méritait pas de vivre, pas après m'avoir donné une telle vie.

Attendant la suite, James me regarda, patiemment. Je chassai mes parents de mes pensées – ils ne méritaient pas que je m'attarde sur eux – et repris la parole.

\- Mais non. Non, je n'ai pas le droit à ça. Je n'ai pas le droit de sentir le petit grandir en moi, parce qu'un foutu Rapace Nocturne m'en a empêché. Je n'ai pas le droit de choisir de parrains et de marraines pour mes enfants, parce que je n'en aurai jamais. Je ne peux pas parler de premières dents, d'inscription à Poudlard ou d'études supérieures avec mes enfants parce que, vois-tu, ça n'arrivera jamais, ça ! Je serai toujours la pauvre petite Astrid, sans enfant. Donc oui, je suis énervée contre Chuck, et contre Lola. C'est totalement injuste qu'ils aient droit à ce bonheur, alors que moi, je dois me contenter de les regarder.

Je me tus finalement, et me recouchai, tournant à nouveau le dos à James. J'espérai vainement qu'il ne tenterait pas de me parler, mais, évidemment, c'était peine perdue.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux être mère, il suffit de…

Je le coupai. Je savais ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Je ne veux pas adopter.

James soupira. Il se retenait certainement de m'expliquer les avantages de l'adoption. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je ne parvenais pas à me résoudre à cela. Certainement parce que cela me rappellerait trop ma tante, et que je ne me sentirais jamais à ma place en tant que mère adoptive. J'aurais toujours le sentiment d'être une tante.

\- OK. Très bien, c'est ton choix. D'ailleurs, en parlant de choix…

Je me crispai. J'avais toujours eu peur que ce jour arrive. Je savais ce que James allait dire. Ça allait me faire mal.

Mais c'était totalement justifié.

\- Tu as fait le tien, en rejoignant les rangs des Invisibles. Et cela voulait dire renoncer à toute vie de famille. Alors, d'accord, tu as pu en sortir. Vous en êtes tous sortis. C'est super pour toi. Mais tu crois réellement que tu es en position d'en vouloir à la terre entière pour les choix que tu as faits, et pour leurs conséquences ?

Je me demandai si j'allais réussir à m'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Parce que tout ça, Astrid… Ne pas avoir d'enfants, ni de vie de famille… Eh bien, figure-toi qu'à un moment, tu l'as voulu. Alors oui, savoir que tu ne pourras jamais être enceinte, c'est difficile, je le comprends. Mais tout ça résulte uniquement du choix de vie que tu as fait lorsque tu avais dix-huit ans. Arrête d'en vouloir à tout le monde. Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, pour changer un peu. Tu verras que c'est totalement justifié, cette fois-ci.

Il éteignit la lumière avant que je ne puisse répondre.

De toute façon, qu'aurais-je pu dire ?

James avait entièrement raison.

Tout était de ma faute, dans un premier temps.

.

.

.

 _Même jour – Roumanie._

Camille sirota son soda, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. L'avantage d'avoir été un Invisible, des années durant, pouvait se diviser en plusieurs catégories.

La première, celle d'être capable de se déguiser, et de passer incognito dans n'importe quel pays, pour n'importe quelle culture, et dans n'importe quelle situation. La deuxième, de s'adapter à n'importe quel changement. La troisième, d'avoir de nouvelles idées à la seconde.

La quatrième, de savoir quand on était suivi.

Camille doubla une passante avec sa poussette, s'excusant de la gêne occasionnée, et leva rapidement les yeux, les fixant sur la vitrine d'un magasin.

Même pas une seconde.

Le temps suffisant pour constater qu'une personne était toujours sur ses traces.

L'air de rien, il se dirigea vers un marchand de glaces.

S'il existait bien une constante à tous les pays, c'était la présence de marchands de glaces dans toutes les rues piétonnes, ou touristiques. Même en Roumanie.

Bucarest possédait plusieurs marchands de glaces, mais fidèle à ses origines italiennes – et parce qu'il voulait que son suiveur se mette sur sa piste – Camille se dirigea vers celui qui se vantait de posséder les glaces italiennes les meilleures de la ville.

\- _Quel parfum ?_ s'enquit le vendeur en roumain, une fois que Camille lui fit part de sa volonté de lui acheter une glace.

L'ancien Invisible hésita quelques secondes.

\- _Citron._

\- _Je vous prépare cela immédiatement._

Camille le remercia d'un sourire, regardant autour de lui l'architecture roumaine. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce pays, c'était lors d'une mission pour les Invisibles. Était-ce lors de sa dernière année, ou de l'avant-dernière année ? Il n'était plus certain. Il se souvenait surtout des longues négociations qu'il avait entreprises avec les géants du pays, qui ne voulaient plus vivre dans des coins reclus de la société, et qui tentaient tant bien que mal de forcer le passage pour atteindre les villes. Camille se rappelait de ses interventions plutôt musclées, et des nombreux sorts dont il avait dû faire usage pour recadrer les géants.

Ce n'était certainement pas les Aurors qui auraient pris la peine d'agir ainsi.

Camille tira un peu sur le col de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire de grands achats, depuis qu'il fuyait les personnes qui étaient sur ses traces. Tout juste de quoi cacher sa chemise tachée du sang séché de Darren. Sang séché qui durcissait le tissu, le gênant dans certains de ses mouvements.

\- _Et voilà pour vous !_ lui dit le vendeur. _Ça vous fera…_

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Déjà, Camille lui mettait une poignée de pièces dans la main. D'un coup de poignet habile, il se servit de sa main gauche, avec laquelle il tenait sa baguette.

\- _Impero !_ murmura-t-il.

Cela passa inaperçu.

\- _Gardez la monnaie. Et surtout, lorsque l'homme aux cheveux noirs, avec la cicatrice en forme de point d'exclamation, viendra vous voir pour vous demander des informations sur moi, dites-lui bien que je suis allé à la réserve de dragons._

Camille, sans plus attendre, lâcha la main du vendeur, et prit sa glace.

\- _Merci beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression d'être revenu en Italie. En vous souhaitant une agréable journée._

Camille reprit sa route, ravi d'avoir pu parler à nouveau Roumain.

Le tout, à présent, était de ne surtout pas s'attarder. Il accéléra le pas, profitant d'une sortie scolaire pour se glisser entre les rangs des élèves, amusant follement les étudiants, qui se retrouvaient éparpillés, et désolant les encadrants, qui n'avaient apparemment pas l'autorité nécessaire pour garder le groupe en place.

Profitant de la cohue, Camille avança un peu plus rapidement. La plus proche rue discrète était à encore trente mètres. Or, il fallait absolument qu'il transplane aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester plus longtemps en Roumanie.

Il se glissa dans la rue, invisible aux yeux des Moldus, et transplana, se représentant avec exactitude le lieu qu'il devait rejoindre.

Le centre de transplanage de Londres.

Il était plus que temps que la Sainte-Nitouche soit au courant des problèmes qu'ils couraient tous.

.

.

.

 _Nuit du 25 au 26 mai 2031 – Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, Londres._

Neil O'Connor laissa sa phrase en suspens. Sa plume à papote resta dans les airs, attendant la suite des paroles de son propriétaire, en vain. L'Auror ne savait plus quoi dire. Il regarda son bureau, désespéré, et se leva brusquement. Il crut un instant qu'il avait dérangé ses collègues, puis il se souvint qu'il était le seul à rester travailler aussi tard. Son bureau était encombré de dossiers, d'articles de journaux, de cartes, de recoupements. Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas clair dans ce qu'il faisait. Il avait le sentiment qu'il ratait un élément.

Pourquoi avait-il accepté de reprendre le dossier des Invisibles ? Il avait un doute sur sa crédibilité, à présent. Il aurait dû refuser. Ou, plutôt, il n'aurait jamais dû se proposer, jamais dû étudier le dossier, jamais dû regarder le moindre document ayant trait aux Invisibles.

Mais il était nouveau chez les Aurors, il voulait faire ses preuves, et il avait cru pouvoir être celui qui réussirait, avec son œil neuf, à trouver le détail que tous avaient omis de remarquer.

Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait été présomptueux. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être meilleur que tous les Aurors. Qu'il ne pouvait pas être meilleur que Harry Potter, qui n'avait pas pu suivre l'affaire durant tout son cours. Les autorités du Ministère lui avaient retiré cette charge à partir du moment où son fils s'était remis en couple avec sa petite amie du collège, qui n'était nulle autre qu'une ancienne Invisible.

Neil se prit la tête entre les mains.

\- Réfléchis, Neil, tu es loin d'être stupide, tu étais à Serdaigle… Où peuvent-ils se cacher, tous ?

Car c'était ce que faisait Neil. Il chassait les Invisibles. Les traquait, montait des opérations, disait où il était nécessaire de les chercher.

Du moins, c'était la théorie. La réalité était toute autre. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas encore lancé la moindre offensive.

Pas même flairé la moindre piste.

Il se sentait nul. Il pensait pourtant ne pas être le plus stupide de sa promotion, mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il doutait sincèrement de sa crédibilité en tant qu'Auror. Est-ce qu'il n'était pas allé trop vite en besogne, en demandant à être nommé sur cette affaire, à peine un an après son entrée dans les rangs des Aurors ?

\- Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, grommela-t-il.

Toujours debout, il regarda ses papiers, et soupira. Il fallait qu'il fasse un peu de rangement, et qu'il reprenne tout à zéro. Depuis le début.

Il mit de côté les dossiers personnels de chaque Invisible, les répartissant en quatre tas : les emprisonnés, les réinsérés dans la vie active, les fugitifs et les décédés. Puis, il prit les cartes, et les remit sur les murs de son box. Une carte pour les lieux de naissance de chacun, une pour les pistes potentielles – cette carte était d'ailleurs pauvrement remplie – et une dernière pour les lieux de mission des Invisibles. Celle-ci avait une particularité. Il suffisait de zoomer sur les lieux de mission pour découvrir les planques des Invisibles. Malheureusement, les Aurors en connaissaient trop peu, et les Invisibles en connaissaient beaucoup trop…

Neil soupira, et prit ensuite les coupures de journaux, les reléguant dans un coin. À part calomnier le Ministère et prétendre avoir entendu parler d'une piste concernant un Invisible, les articles n'étaient pas intéressants, et ne fournissaient aucune nouvelle information.

Décidé à se remettre au travail, et choisissant de s'intéresser, cette fois, aux dossiers personnels des Invisibles, Neil O'Connor se rassit, et tira à lui les quatre piles précédemment formées. Il prit le premier dossier d'un décédé, et se mit à le lire. Il concernait Darren Cranberry. Il s'agissait d'un ancien Mangemort, dont le père était proche de Voldemort. Cet homme savait se cachait – il avait certainement appris cela de son maître – mais Neil O'Connor ne désespérait pas de le retrouver. Il avait un jour songé à utiliser Astrid Smith en appât. Les deux Invisibles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et Darren Cranberry aurait même paru apprécier la jeune femme. Seulement, utiliser la belle-fille de Harry Potter comme appât n'était pas la meilleure idée qui puisse exister au monde.

Sans oublier qu'en tant qu'ancienne Invisible, Astrid Smith connaissait certainement des sorts qui empêcheraient Neil O'Connor de simplement l'approcher. Alors, se servir d'elle comme appât…

Parce que Neil n'était pas stupide. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais accepté de faire cela de plein gré.

Il tourna la deuxième page de son dossier, l'œil morne. Il n'était pas concentré, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de travailler sur un sujet qu'il maîtrisait totalement. Il connaissait le parcours de tous les Invisibles, par cœur.

Neil referma violemment le dossier de Darren, le reposant sur la pile. Il repoussa ensuite le tas des décédés, dégoûtés, et attira à lui celui des prisonniers. Et se figea.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il y avait une erreur.

Il n'y avait pas fait attention, d'abord.

Mais le dossier de Darren n'aurait pas dû être sur celui des décédés. Il devait être sur celui des fugitifs. Neil baissa les yeux sur le tas des prisonniers, et, à nouveau, son sang se glaça dans ses veines lorsqu'il prit conscience d'un autre fait.

Le tas était plus petit que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait manipulé. Ce n'était pas logique. Il était le seul à toucher ces papiers, personne d'autre que lui ne le faisait. C'était sa mission, et personne ne voulait s'en mêler. Il connaissait tout des Invisibles, et il le connaissait par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Il le connaissait mieux que le règlement des Aurors, qu'il avait pourtant dû réciter plus d'une fois lorsqu'il était en formation. Mais rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la pile des prisonniers. Elle était plus petite. Or, il n'y avait plus aucune libération. Tous les Invisibles à Azkaban l'étaient à vie. Qui plus est, ces piles n'étaient censées ne bouger que grâce à un sortilège, qu'il était le seul à connaître, et il ne pensait pas que quiconque l'avait brisé.

D'un habile mouvement de poignet, Neil s'en assura.

Son sortilège était toujours en place, ce qui signifiait que si les dossiers avaient été déplacés, c'était uniquement du fait de la magie – parce que la magie avait su avant lui que Darren Cranberry était décédé, et donc, qu'il devait changer de pile.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Neil regarda le dossier des réinsérés. La même taille que d'habitude. Comme celui des fugitifs. Il regarda celui des décès. Il avait augmenté.

D'une main tremblante, Neil se saisit du premier sur le tas. Il regarda ce qui était inscrit sur dessus. L'Invisible était décédé au mois de mars. Mais ça ne collait pas. Neil O'Connor s'était rendu à Azkaban en février, et cet homme allait parfaitement bien.

Il ouvrit la première page du dossier, et regarda la lettre des gardiens d'Azkaban, faisant office du décès, et de la cause encore inconnue de cette mort.

« Cause encore inconnue »

Les mots tournèrent plus d'une fois dans la tête de Neil. Il laissa ce premier dossier de côté, en ouvrit un deuxième, et tomba sur la même lettre. Pareil pour le troisième dossier.

Il était face à un gros problème, apparemment. Il y avait des décès inexpliqués chez les Invisibles.

Neil O'Connor se redressa sur son siège, et se débarrassa des dossiers des fugitifs et des réinsérés, pour ne se préoccuper plus que de ceux des décédés et emprisonnés.

Il fallait qu'il tire cela au clair, afin de pouvoir en parler à Harry Potter.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez les Invisibles.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Et c'est à nouveau moi ! Merci beaucoup à vous tous pour vos retours sur le premier chapitre. J'ai été très agréablement surprise de vous retrouver aussi nombreux, et aussi motivés à lire la suite des aventures d'Astrid, ou, plutôt, des Invisibles ; comme on l'a vu, on dirait bien que Camille va se mêler à l'affaire. Vous me direz, on dirait aussi que les Aurors vont débarquer... Mais comment tout cela va-t-il se poursuivre ? Bon, en vrai, je connais cette réponse. Vous, un peu moins (oui, c'est le retour de la sadique, désolée pour vous !)_

 _N'oublions pas de remercier **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses nombreuses corrections et pour sa gentillesse d'être encore et toujours là, des années plus tard (j'en connais des moins courageux qui auraient déjà abandonné)_

 _Revenons un peu plus sur ce chapitre avant de nous quitter. J'espère que le passage chez les Aurors aura été assez clair, il me semble que oui, mais c'est toujours pareil, je suis parfois tellement dans mon truc que je ne pense pas assez à ce que vous allez ressentir en le découvrant pour la première fois... Comme vous le voyez, on découvre aussi que tout ne va pas si bien dans la vie d'Astrid et de James ; oui, ils sont à nouveau ensemble, mais Astrid est toujours marquée par son passé d'Invisible, qui risquerait de la rattraper bien vite, comme on le voit déjà dans ce chapitre... Et j'aimerais vous dire que ça va aller en s'arrangeant mais, eh, vous vous adressez à moi, je ne peux rien vous promettre, ou alors, ce serait un mensonge éhonté, et vous savez que je vous aime trop pour vous faire ça :D_

 _Bon, allez, en vrai, je ne suis pas si sadique que cela. On a revu Chuck et Lola, et ils sont tout choupis :D D'ailleurs, le passage qu'on lit dans ce chapitre est la suite quasiment directe d'un bonus que j'avais écrit. Voilà pour la petite anecdote._

 _Sur ce. Je stoppe cette note d'auteur avant de repartir dans mes délires et de la faire traîner en longueur. On se voit dans **quinze jours** :)_

 **Nox**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre III**

* * *

 _26 mai 2031 – British Museum, Londres._

La jalousie allait certainement me dévorer d'ici peu, et j'étais incapable de rien faire pour empêcher cela. J'aurais voulu être plus forte, j'aurais voulu faire semblant de me moquer totalement de la nouvelle apportée par Chuck et Lola, la veille au soir. J'aurais vraiment voulu faire semblant.

J'en étais totalement incapable, et, afin d'être totalement honnête envers moi-même, je n'en avais aucune envie.

J'avais eu la sensation de ne croiser que des enfants, que des couples heureux et mariés, lors de mon trajet pour me rendre au travail. J'avais vraiment eu ce sentiment d'être entourée de personnes qui avaient tout ce que je désirais, et tout ce que je n'aurais jamais, et qui en profitaient pour le clamer aux yeux de tous, et particulièrement aux miens. Je me rendais aussi compte que James avait raison. J'avais voulu cette situation-là, à un moment donné de ma vie. J'étais fautive, pour la quasi-totalité de ce qui m'arrivait aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait que deux points qui n'étaient pas de mon ressort.

Le fait que je ne sois pas encore mariée à James – qui n'avait apparemment pas prévu de faire sa demande dans l'immédiat.

Et je n'étais pas celle ayant commandité l'opération sur mon corps, m'empêchant à jamais d'être mère.

Par réflexe plus que par douleur – celle-ci étant encore supportable pour l'instant – je me massai l'abdomen. Cela ne faisait jamais partir la douleur, je le savais bien, mais cela m'obligeait à me concentrer sur autre chose que sur ma souffrance.

Je tentai de me composer un sourire de façade. J'avais trois présentations aujourd'hui, et il fallait que je fasse un effort. Si jamais la direction apprenait que je ne mettais pas assez le cœur à l'ouvrage, je savais qu'elle pouvait faire remonter cela à l'Auror qui suivait de très près le cas des Invisibles. Pire, dans ma situation, cela remonterait très certainement jusqu'à mon beau-père, et je n'avais aucune envie qu'il me regarde étrangement lors des prochains repas de famille. Pas plus que je n'avais envie qu'il me fasse une quelconque réflexion qui remonterait ensuite aux oreilles de James, ce qui déclencherait inévitablement une nouvelle dispute.

J'avais donc plutôt intérêt à faire bonne figure au cours de mes visites, si je ne souhaitais pas déclencher un nouveau drame, et inquiéter encore plus James. Et nous énerver l'un contre l'autre, par la même occasion.

\- Tu vas bien ? me demanda une voix, sur la droite.

Je sursautai. Toute à mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu Richard entrer dans les vestiaires.

Comme quoi, il y avait des jours où je ne me comportais pas comme une Invisible…

À ma décharge, c'était aussi la première fois qu'il arrivait après moi au travail. C'était bien la preuve que tout pouvait arriver ! Peut-être, donc, que j'allais être capable de passer au-dessus de ma jalousie, à un moment où à un autre.

Après tout, tout le monde avait le droit d'avoir des rêves, même si ceux-ci étaient improbables.

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas être capable de te surprendre. Ravi de voir que, finalement, tout est possible ! s'esclaffa mon collègue, apparemment de bonne humeur. J'ai vu que tu avais trois visites aujourd'hui. Prête ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Pour les deux premières, ça reste plutôt simple. Ils viennent des écoles d'art magique d'Australie et de Russie. La première a un projet sur les dessins préhistoriques. Apparemment, ses élèves n'arrivent pas à différencier les peintures moldues des peintures sorcières…

Richard ricana. Il avait été spécialisé dans la peinture sorcière dans un autre temps, et le manque de connaissances de certains étudiants d'aujourd'hui avait le mérite de toujours le rendre d'humeur sarcastique. Je pouvais le comprendre. J'étais dans le même état d'esprit que lui, lorsque je tombais sur des sorciers qui n'étaient pas capables de comprendre que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de garder des bijoux Gobelins avec nous, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces derniers manquaient de nous tomber dessus si jamais nous avions le malheur de ne pas vouloir leur rendre ce qu'ils estimaient être à eux. Comme si nous avions envie de déclencher une nouvelle guerre.

\- Les étudiants russes viennent faire leur première visite de la pièce d'Alexandre le Grand. J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils avaient un projet de recréer certains outils et objets de la vie quotidienne de cette époque, en les modernisant, tout en leur laissant ce côté ancien…

\- Les étudiants en art, finalement, grommela Richard en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris légèrement. Richard avait un mauvais passif avec les étudiants de cette filière. Cela dit, je le comprenais tout à fait. Ces étudiants vivaient réellement dans un monde à part, et j'avais toujours du mal à comprendre que non, ils ne faisaient pas exprès d'avoir un tel air ahuri, sinon que c'était dans leur nature profonde. Heureusement, il paraissait que cela disparaissait avec l'âge, une fois qu'ils comprenaient qu'avoir l'air d'un artiste ne faisait pas d'eux un maître dans leur discipline.

\- C'est vrai que tu ne les portes pas dans ton cœur… Dis-toi qu'au moins, ceux-là ne vont pas te demander de poser pour eux, car tu as la tête d'un gladiateur sorti de l'arène !

Mon collège se mit à rire longuement. La mésaventure lui était arrivée quelques années auparavant, avant que je ne rejoigne l'équipe. Il aurait eu un différend assez violent avec une momie, qui pensait l'avoir entendu insulter Cléopâtre. Profondément irritée que son impératrice puisse être rabaissée par un simple sorcier, la momie n'avait jamais voulu entendre les explications de Richard, et il avait fallu un moment avant que la situation ne soit réglée. Cela s'était cependant fait aux dépens de Richard, dont la valeur était bien moins importante que celle de la momie, qu'il fallait absolument préserver. De ce fait, mon collègue n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que se laisser frapper quelques fois. Il n'avait, cependant, pas pu améliorer son apparence avant d'accueillir un groupe d'étudiants, qui s'étaient longuement questionnés sur son état, avant de lui proposer de devenir modèle pour eux.

\- Et ta dernière visite ? demanda finalement mon collègue, une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Je grimaçai. Là, ça devenait plus compliqué.

\- Tu as entendu parler de ces vampires qui se révoltent, dans le sud du Brésil ?

Richard hocha la tête.

\- Eh bien, figure-toi qu'ils viennent discuter avec les différentes représentations de vampires que nous avons dans nos collections, afin de savoir s'ils ont déjà connu une telle situation, et comment ils s'en sont sortis ! C'est génial, pas vrai ? ironisai-je.

Je n'avais rien contre les vampires. J'en avais côtoyé énormément, lorsque j'étais une Invisible. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait une différence entre ceux qui venaient nous demander de l'aide, lorsque j'étais une Invisible, et ceux qui venaient au musée pour mener leur révolution à bien. La différence résidait surtout dans le fait que je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir maîtriser des vampires en colère, dans une pièce exiguë du musée, et alors que j'étais la seule personne dans le cabinet dont le corps était rempli de sang.

Franchement, il y avait des situations que personne n'avait envie de vivre, et celle-ci en faisait partie. Je n'avais plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que cela se passe bien.

\- Dommage que les collègues soient en vacances…, soupira Richard.

Je hochai sèchement la tête. C'était dommage, en effet. Surtout lorsque les visites du jour auraient dû être gérées par les personnes compétentes. Si Richard et moi étions les seuls à travailler à temps plein au musée, nous recevions toutefois de l'aide de sorciers qui officiaient, le reste du temps, au sein du Ministère de la Magie. Lilian était la seule personne compétente pour tout ce qui concernait l'art sorcier de ce musée, car Richard n'était vraiment à l'aise qu'avec les peintures. Théodore était le vrai maître de la négociation, alors, gérer des vampires en colère n'était pas un problème pour lui. Ezbeth aurait pu remplacer Richard pour les visites avec les classes, car elle était bien plus à l'aise avec les enfants que lui. Et, surtout, il nous manquait Reid, qui avait la grande charge de s'assurer que tout se passait bien dans toutes les visites, et qui devait transmettre les messages entre les différents collègues. Malheureusement pour nous, tous nos collèges avaient choisi de partir au même moment en vacances, et alors que le planning des visites était surchargé. Seulement, comme ils n'avaient pas de compte à rendre au British Museum, sinon au Ministère, nous n'avions pas pu leur demander de faire autrement. Alors, Richard et moi étions à présent les deux seuls dans le musée, en plein mois de mai, et alors que les visites scolaires s'enchaînaient jour après jour.

\- Bon, dis-je en refermant mon casier. Plus vite on commence, plus vite on termine, n'est-ce pas ?

Richard hocha la tête, apparemment aussi peu motivé que moi.

\- Réserve-moi une place pour le repas, on mangera ensemble ! lui dis-je simplement alors que je sortais déjà de la pièce.

Il grommela un semblant de réponse, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse. Je n'avais aucune envie de prendre du retard sur mon planning.

Dans mon malheur d'être affectée à des tâches qui n'étaient pas forcément celles dont j'avais l'habitude, j'eus de la chance. Les écoles d'art n'avaient besoin d'aucune aide, ni de précisions. Ma mission consistait, finalement, à surveiller qu'aucun Moldu ne tente d'outrepasser le panneau indiquant que la salle était temporairement indisponible pour nettoyage. Je dus bien me forcer quelque peu à faire la conversation avec la professeure de l'école de Russie, mais elle finit par se montrer distante avec moi. J'en étais à me demander si elle ne m'avait pas reconnue en tant qu'ancienne Invisible. L'histoire avait atteint des proportions internationales, et si la peur n'avait pas été aussi grande que celle ressentie lors des deux montées en puissance de Vous-Savez-Qui, en revanche, la colère et la perte de confiance envers le gouvernement magique d'Angleterre avaient été impressionnantes.

J'étais, pour ma part, à Azkaban lors du dévoilement de l'affaire, mais j'en étais sortie assez rapidement pour en ressentir les effets. La population tournait le dos à Harry Potter, qui s'en moquait fortement. Kingsley Shacklebolt était hué et descendu par la presse. Les sorciers se divisaient en deux camps : ceux qui voulaient que les Invisibles soient emprisonnés, et ceux qui voulaient leur libération. Et lorsque les journalistes avaient eu vent de ce qui se tramait au sein des Invisibles, et quelles étaient nos missions, le semblant de confiance restante avait volé en éclat. Un jour, nous étions les parias. Un jour, nous étions les héros de la population. Petit à petit, nos passés étaient dévoilés, et petit à petit, la crainte grandissait de savoir que nous étions, pour certains, toujours en liberté. Les insultes pleuvaient sur notre passage, et les gens s'écartaient sur notre chemin. J'étais incapable de me souvenir combien de fois le mot « meurtrière » avait été prononcé sur mon passage.

Je pense que l'apothéose avait été atteinte presque un an après la fin des Invisibles. Les Aurors avaient retrouvé leur crédibilité, après avoir arrêté certains de mes collègues. Luis, notamment, avait été retrouvé, ainsi que Cory et Farida. Mais le pire avait été l'arrestation de Jones, le bras droit de Will, notre chef. Jones était surnommé le « sociopathe », dans le bureau des Aurors, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Je n'avais pas voulu le savoir, à vrai dire. Le passé de chacun ne m'intéressait pas. Je me doutais qu'il avait un goût prononcé pour la violence, la torture, et autres réjouissances. Mais je n'en avais rien à faire, de tout ça. Ce que je ne connaissais pas, en revanche, c'était son goût pour le spectacle. Ça, c'était ce que préférait Jones, apparemment.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque les Aurors lui sont tombés dessus, il a tenu à donner sa dernière représentation. Plutôt que de chercher un lieu désert et discret, il a préféré se retrouver au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. La finalité de la confrontation était prévisible. Jones n'avait pas planifié de s'en sortir vivant… mais il n'avait pas non plus prévu de ne pas offrir un dernier cadeau empoisonné aux Aurors. C'est pour cela qu'au cours de la bataille – et il avait mis à terre sept Aurors avant de s'éteindre à jamais – il a révélé bon nombre de nos pratiques : usage de sortilèges impardonnables, contrat avec les Détraqueurs pour aspirer l'âme des prisonniers qui prenaient trop de place, carte blanche pour tout, maltraitance envers nos captifs. Entre autres. Jones n'avait pas eu le temps de tout dévoiler avant de tomber, mais il en avait assez dit pour que la colère remonte, que les craintes reviennent, et pour que les insultes se fassent à nouveau entendre dans mon dos.

Bien évidemment, j'avais ma fierté d'Invisible. Je ne ployais pas la tête sous les noms horribles qui m'étaient affublés. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais totalement ravie de ce que j'entendais.

Je repris conscience de la réalité lorsque la professeure me remercia pour mon accueil, et invita ses élèves à la suivre. Ils avaient un Portoloin dans moins d'une heure, et ils devaient se dépêcher s'ils ne souhaitaient pas le rater, et dépenser des Gallions supplémentaires pour en avoir un autre.

Je respirai un grand coup une fois que cette deuxième visite fut terminée. J'avais une rapide pause à prendre avant la dernière visite de la journée, et, enfin, je pourrais rentrer à l'appartement.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos des employés, prête à me servir n'importe quelle boisson chaude – mais surtout du thé. James n'en buvait toujours pas, et oubliait toujours d'en acheter lorsqu'il était son tour de faire les courses. Je me retrouvais souvent à court de thé, comme c'était le cas en ce moment.

Je saluai les quelques collègues Moldus qui étaient aussi présents, avant de les laisser reprendre leur conversation. Je n'avais de toute façon pas le temps de prendre des nouvelles des uns et des autres et, surtout, pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de faire cet effort. Je savais parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient, en ce moment même. Du dernier né de l'un, des premières dents de l'autre. Définitivement un sujet que je n'avais pas envie d'aborder, en cet instant.

Je tremblai légèrement en me servant de l'eau.

\- Merde ! sifflai-je lorsque je me renversai de l'eau brûlante sur la main gauche.

\- Astrid, ça va ? s'étonna Melvyn.

\- Ouais, je me suis juste brûlée, grommelai-je.

Rapidement, je traversai la pièce en direction du lavabo, et me mis la main sous l'eau froide.

\- Eh bien, tu pourras le déguster, ce thé ! s'esclaffa mon collègue.

Je lui souris vaillamment.

\- Ouais, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Merci, ajoutai-je alors que je le voyais prendre ma tasse pour me l'apporter.

Au moins, mes collègues étaient serviables, à défaut d'avoir des sujets de conversation auxquels j'avais envie de participer.

Melvyn m'adressa un dernier sourire, avant de rejoindre les trois autres collègues.

Je regardai ma main, puis ma tasse fumante. Je fermai mon poing.

J'allais ressasser jusqu'à ce soir toutes mes pensées sombres. Je ne serais jamais enceinte, par Merlin. Alors que j'aurais tant voulu d'une grande famille. Je ne l'aurais pas.

Lola et Chuck l'auraient. D'autres de mes connaissances aussi, à mon avis. Mais pas moi. J'étais incapable d'offrir cela à James, et surtout, j'étais incapable de me l'offrir. C'était dans ces moments-là que je regrettais le plus que James ait accepté de me reprendre. Qu'il ait balayé mes incertitudes, ma pire trahison. Qu'il ait été d'accord pour être en couple avec une personne qui ne lui offrirait jamais d'enfants. C'était la chose la plus difficile dont nous ayons jamais dû discuter. Nous en discutions encore souvent, mais nous arrivions toujours au même point. Lui me parlait d'adoption, et je me braquais instantanément.

Chaque fois que je pensais à mon incapacité à procréer, je me sentais faible et vidée. Surtout, je me rappelais qu'auparavant, lorsque j'étais une Invisible, cette question ne se posait même pas. Dans ces instants, j'avais envie de revenir en arrière, et de ne pas résoudre ma dernière affaire. De ne pas découvrir la vérité. Que les Invisibles ne soient pas dissous. Dans ces instants, je voulais redevenir Astrid l'Invisible.

Je regrettais tellement d'avoir découvert Cole, d'avoir prouvé qu'il était à la tête des Rapaces Nocturnes. Si seulement j'avais le choix, qu'on m'offrait la possibilité de revenir en arrière… Mais c'était trop tard. Aucun Retourneur de Temps n'existait plus. Les Invisibles étaient finis. Je devais me contenter de cette vie, qui serait à jamais incomplète.

J'éteignis l'eau, séchai ma main qui ne me brûlait déjà plus, et pris ma tasse. Je n'en bus que deux gorgées, avant de me rendre compte que j'allais être en retard pour ma prochaine visite. Je vidai ma tasse, la rinçai, et quittai la pièce en saluant mes collègues.

Je traversai le musée, avant de me glisser derrière une porte dérobée, qui servait à l'accueil des groupes particuliers, comme ceux des Gobelins, ou des vampires. Nous ne souhaitions pas les faire traverser la foule pleine de Moldus. Les Gobelins auraient trop attiré l'œil, tandis que les vampires auraient pu avoir du mal à se contenir, sans oublier qu'un escadron de personnes au teint blafard n'était pas ce qu'on faisait de mieux en termes de discrétion.

Mon groupe m'attendait sagement dans un sas.

\- Je vous souhaite la bienvenue ! dis-je. Je suis Astrid, mon collègue, avec qui vous avez arrangé la visite, n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Suivez-moi.

Je n'eus aucune réponse, mais les vampires n'étaient pas connus pour leur loquacité, surtout ceux qui étaient en pleine révolte dans leur pays. J'avançai dans le couloir, tout d'abord surprise par le manque de bruit derrière moi, avant de me souvenir de cette autre particularité des vampires : ils étaient extrêmement discrets lors de leurs déplacements.

J'avais eu l'occasion de travailler avec des vampires lorsque j'étais chez les Invisibles, mais le contexte était totalement différent. Les fois où j'avais dû intervenir, c'était lors de problèmes en lien avec le Code du Secret Magique, lorsque les révélations étaient trop graves, et les mesures à prendre trop violentes pour les Aurors. Ceux avec lesquels j'allais travailler aujourd'hui n'avaient pas la même sérénité. Ils ne cherchaient pas à se camoufler, n'étaient pas désolés de ce qui se passait dans leur monde. Ils voulaient que la révolte soit étouffée, et si cela devait se faire par la force, ils le feraient.

Seulement, je n'avais pas envie d'être un dommage collatéral.

Je les dirigeai vers la salle où nous avions regroupé les portraits de vampires que nous possédions, sous leurs formes diverses. Le stryge était le plus bavard de tous.

Peu intéressée par la discussion, je me calai contre la porte, et observai d'un œil distrait les vampires s'agiter. Dans un coin, le portrait d'un vampire, qui s'était fait passer pour un Moldu afin d'assouvir son plus grand rêve – celui de devenir acteur – regardait d'un œil morne les vampires qui s'agglutinaient. Son air mélancolique me fit penser qu'il regrettait sa mort, et aurait souhaité rejoindre ses compatriotes.

L'entretien dura longtemps, près de deux heures, et je manquai de m'endormir plus d'une fois. Lorsque je constatai qu'ils s'intéressaient d'un peu trop près à l'odeur de mon sang, je décidai de me réveiller quelque peu.

Et de mettre la main sur ma baguette, discrètement. Nous n'étions jamais trop prudents, après tout.

J'avais essayé de me concentrer sur la discussion, mais je n'avais jamais été douée pour les langues étrangères et, de plus, je n'en avais jamais eu besoin en tant qu'Invisible. Si jamais j'étais coincée, j'appelais Camille.

Il fallait _vraiment_ que je sois dans l'impasse pour l'appeler, cela dit.

\- Vous avez terminé ? demandai-je aimablement au chef du groupe.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il avec un fort accent.

Je ne parvins toutefois pas à déterminer si l'accent était portugais, ou celui d'une langue morte encore en vigueur au sein de la communauté des vampires du Brésil. Comme déjà remarqué, les langues n'étaient réellement pas de mon ressort.

\- J'espère que la visite a pu vous être utile, poursuivis-je.

Il répondit par un sourire, qui me mit mal à l'aise. Peut-être que je n'avais pas envie que la visite leur ait été utile, finalement. Cela pouvait se révéler plutôt problématique, finalement, si leur entretien menait à une révolution qui ferait des morts.

Si jamais une véritable révolte explosait dans le monde des vampires du Brésil, je pense que la responsabilité en reviendrait au British Museum. Et à moi, plus particulièrement, pour ne pas avoir suivi attentivement ce qui se disait.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner.

Une fois que mes derniers vampires se furent envolés dans Londres – en espérant qu'ils arrivent à se tenir correctement, et à rentrer au Brésil sans encombre – je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires.

Ce soir, ni Richard ni moi ne serions de garde. C'était une personne du Ministère qui viendrait nous remplacer. J'allais donc avoir tout loisir à discuter avec James.

J'avouai tout, j'avais songé un temps à proposer de rester, mais cela aurait été fuir la confrontation, et ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne chose à faire.

Même si l'envie de redevenir Invisible était forte, depuis hier soir.

J'adorais Chuck, j'étais ravie pour lui, dans un sens. Mais il allait se marier, et être père. Et moi… Non.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, et claquai fortement la porte de mon casier.

\- Hâte de rentrer ? demanda Richard.

C'était plutôt le contraire, mais je n'allais pas lui en faire la réflexion. Ce n'était pas les affaires de Richard. Nous n'étions pas assez proches pour nous confier ce type de pensées, et nous ne le serions jamais.

\- Oui… La journée a été longue. Tes visites se sont bien passées ?

\- Plutôt bien, reconnut Richard. Mais je suis aussi très content de rentrer. On se voit demain, ajouta-t-il en voyant que je prenais mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires.

Je n'avais pas très envie de le suivre à la sortie du musée. Si jamais l'envie lui prenait de discuter, je n'allais pas être capable de me montrer de bonne humeur assez longtemps, et je risquais de le fâcher.

J'attendis cinq bonnes minutes, avant de finalement me lever, et de quitter notre vestiaire, me retrouvant dans l'air londonien, plutôt clément pour ce milieu d'après-midi. J'inspirai un grand coup, me mis en marche.

Puis m'arrêtai net.

Était-ce parce que j'avais passé la journée – et la soirée – à ressasser mon passé d'Invisible ? Était-ce parce que j'avais été sur mes gardes la veille, après avoir aperçu un visage dans la foule, sans être capable de le reconnaître ? Était-ce parce que j'étais vigilante du fait de ma dernière visite, en présence de vampires ? En tous les cas, mon instinct travaillait à son maximum, et il venait de me prévenir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Faisant semblant de rien, j'ajustai mon sac, regardai ma montre, puis fis un rapide repérage des lieux. La porte dérobée donnait sur une rue peu passante, ce qui me conférait l'avantage de repérer les intrus rapidement. Cela me donnait aussi le désavantage qu'ils pouvaient, eux aussi, me voir clairement, surtout s'ils m'attendaient.

Celui-ci, heureusement pour moi, n'était pas un ennemi. Normalement.

J'eus du mal à le reconnaître, d'abord. Il avait changé, un peu. Et, surtout, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir là, en plein Londres. Je serrai les mâchoires, et m'approchai de lui, prête à l'incendier pour débarquer ainsi.

Jusqu'à ce que je remarque son col de chemise. Ou, plutôt, jusqu'à ce que je remarque le sang séché qui maculait le col de sa chemise.

\- Ce n'est pas le mien, marmonna rapidement Camille. Princesse, il faut qu'on dégage. Je les ai semés en Roumanie, mais je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas à venir fouiller Londres. Tu dois déjà être surveillée.

Mon cœur rata un battement. La seconde d'après, il reprenait son rythme habituel. Ou, plutôt, il se calait sur le rythme Invisible. Plus lent, plus doux, plus mesuré. Plus apte à survivre à une situation à risques. Plus apte, aussi, à l'incendier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Camille ? crachai-je finalement.

Soyons honnêtes, je n'avais jamais été très proche de Camille, et ce que j'avais pu apprendre sur sa vie de famille ne m'avait pas tant attendrie que cela. J'étais, tout au plus, légèrement compatissante.

\- OK, qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « il faut qu'on dégage » ? pesta mon ancien collègue.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, peu désireuse de l'écouter et de me plier à ses directives comme ça. Il n'avait rien à faire ici. Camille jura beaucoup lorsqu'il réalisa que je n'allais pas changer d'avis comme ça, puis il me tira par le bras, jusqu'à coller sa bouche à mon oreille. Je voulus me débattre, mais il ne m'en laissa pas le temps, préférant me murmurer les mots qui me firent perdre toute résistance.

\- C'est le sang de Darren. Il est mort.

Je pâlis, j'en étais certaine. Mon sang se figea, et une vague de chagrin déferla en moi, emportant toutes les questions que j'avais pour Camille, toute ma colère, toute ma jalousie qui macérait depuis la veille.

\- Mort ? Mais… comment ?

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre depuis quelques temps, mais, tu vois, si tu continues avec tes questions stupides en plein Londres, alors que nous sommes à découvert, je pense qu'on va finir par être tués avant l'heure, et qu'on saura qui l'a tué juste avant qu'il nous fasse la peau, et sans qu'on puisse venger ce cher Darren, ironisa Camille. On dégage, ou on continue à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux ?

Je soupirai, et me dégageai de l'étreinte de Camille, peu envieuse de prolonger le contact.

\- Il y a une rue, un peu plus loin, où l'on peut transplaner. Suis-moi.

\- Très bien, sainte-nitouche, grogna Camille.

J'avais déjà fait un pas en avant, mais j'abandonnai mon envie d'avancer.

Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant d'aller au bout de l'ordre de Camille. Il venait de débarquer, il venait de m'ordonner des directives sans explication, il venait de m'annoncer la mort de Darren. Il fallait que je mette quelques points au clair avant la poursuite de notre aventure.

\- Tu fous quoi, Sainte-nitouche ? s'impatienta-t-il derrière moi.

Je me retournai vivement, et plantai mon doigt dans la poitrine de Camille.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, Camille. Je ne t'ai jamais apprécié quand on devait bosser ensemble, et là, j'en arrive à te détester encore plus, vu que tu viens de débarquer à la sortie de mon boulot, sans prévenir, avec le sang de Darren sur ta chemise, en m'annonçant qu'il est mort. Je fais l'effort de t'amener chez moi pour que tu me donnes quelques explications, mais actuellement, rien ne me prouve que tu n'as pas tué Darren, sifflai-je.

Les yeux de Camille virèrent à l'orage. Certainement comme les miens.

\- Ne m'insulte pas en insinuant que je suis capable de tuer l'un des nôtres, persiffla-t-il.

Nos yeux se défièrent un long moment. Soudain, Camille se redressa, me surprenant.

\- On attire les regards, m'avertit-il avec un ton plus calme. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Je hochai sèchement la tête, pourtant peu désireuse de le suivre, mais incapable de faire autrement, pour l'instant. Je me décidai à faire un semblant de conversation.

\- Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens me voir ? Ne me fais pas croire que c'est pour renouer une amitié qui n'existait pas. Tu te retrouves avec un cadavre sur les bras, et tu as besoin de la belle-fille de Harry Potter pour t'en sortir ? Tu crois que je vais t'amener plus rapidement à lui, pour t'éviter des problèmes, en tant qu'ancien Invisible ?

Derrière moi, Camille s'arrêta.

\- Tu… Attends, Princesse. Tu crois vraiment que je suis là pour te demander ton aide ?

\- Pour quoi d'autre ?

\- Putain, mais tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Je suis suivi. C'est toi qui es recherchée. Darren est certainement mort en voulant te protéger, et maintenant, c'est à moi qu'incombe cette fabuleuse tâche dont je me serais volontiers passé. Je m'en fous, de Harry Potter, si tu savais ! Ce que je veux, c'est que tout ce bordel se finisse ! Sauf que pour le moment, justement, c'est un vrai bordel, et qu'il faut qu'on fasse le tri des rares informations qu'on possède. Tu comprends ce que ça veut dire ?

J'inspirai profondément.

Oui, je comprenais ce que ça voulait dire.

J'en avais rêvé toute la journée, et Camille me proposait de le faire.

\- Il faut qu'on reforme les Invisibles.

\- En quelque sorte, grogna Camille. Rien que toi et moi, ça va être super fun…

Je pestai à cette idée. Et je réalisai soudainement que tout le stress accumulé depuis la veille s'était envolé. Camille me proposait quelque chose dont je rêvais, et j'étais prête à l'accepter.

J'étais prête à tout laisser derrière moi. Je me remis en marche, et regardai l'heure. Nous devions nous presser.

\- Pourquoi t'accélères, Princesse ?

\- Parce que, l'idée, c'est qu'on passe chez moi prendre des affaires.

\- Et ?

\- Et je ne vis pas seule.

Il fallut quelques secondes à Camille pour réaliser. Si j'avais cru que mon empressement allait l'empêcher de faire une quelconque réflexion, je me trompais lourdement. Comme si Camille allait se priver d'une si belle occasion de se moquer de moi.

\- Non… Quand tu disais que tu étais la belle-fille de Harry Potter, tu le disais pour de vrai ? Il t'a reprise ?

\- C'était pas ce que tu me souhaitais, lors de notre dernier au revoir ?

\- Bah, pas vraiment. Je souhaitais au fils Potter d'être heureux, mais ça m'emmerde que tu le sois aussi.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire voir, Camille. Retourne en Roumanie, et fais-toi étriper, si ça ne te dérange pas. Tu veux connaître la suite du programme, ou tu as juste décidé d'être aussi chiant que possible ?

Ce type avait réellement un don pour me mettre dans les pires colères.

\- Bien, Princesse, je t'écoute, marmonna-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Loué soit Merlin, un semblant de raison venait de frapper le cerveau de Camille. Et mieux, j'en avais été témoin. Comme quoi, tout était possible.

Je me glissai dans la ruelle, invisible pour les Moldus.

\- Étape une : tu te lances un sortilège de Désillusion. On habite sur le Chemin de Traverse, on me reconnaît régulièrement. Si des passants voient un autre Invisible à mes côtés, je t'assure que ce n'est pas trente minutes que nous aurons, mais seulement cinq. Alors ?

Camille grogna, puis sortit sa baguette, prêt à l'utiliser.

\- Parfait, dis-je en coulant un regard vers sa baguette, qui était celle que je lui avais connue sur ses derniers jours au sein des Invisibles. Ensuite, on arrive sur le Chemin de Traverse. Normalement, à cette heure-ci, nous ne devrions pas avoir trop de monde, et je ne devrais croiser personne que je connais personnellement. Cependant, c'est le jour où James ferme plus tôt son magasin. D'où le fait qu'on ait moins de temps. On fonce chez moi, on rassemble quelques affaires, tu en prends à James aussi, afin que tu aies autre chose à te mettre qu'une chemise ensanglantée, et on se tire.

\- Où ? demanda Camille.

Je me mordis la lèvre. C'était la partie du plan dont j'étais la moins certaine. Cela dépendrait d'une part de James, de l'autre part du temps que j'allais mettre pour trouver ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- J'ai une idée, mais je ne peux pas encore dire qu'elle est totalement fiable, avouai-je. On va déjà s'occuper des premières étapes du plan. Allez, sortilège ! le houspillai-je.

Camile leva les yeux au ciel, mais fit ce que je lui demandais. Je tendis ensuite mon bras, pour l'emmener au Chemin de Traverse, grâce au Transplanage d'escorte.

C'est à cet instant que je réalisai que je me sentais plus vivante que jamais. J'étais redevenue une Invisible, prête à fomenter des plans en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, sous la pression, et sans connaître l'ensemble des données. Je ne prenais pas le temps de tout analyser, j'agissais. Je ne pensais pas aux conséquences, je pensais à l'instant présent.

Toute à ma découverte, j'en oubliai presque la désagréable sensation liée au transplanage.

Le Chemin de Traverse était plutôt vide, ce dont je me réjouis. Je baissai les yeux rapidement, afin de ne croiser le regard de personne. Je n'avais pas envie d'entamer une discussion avec quiconque, surtout pas aujourd'hui.

\- Suis-moi, murmurai-je à Camille.

\- Ah, je sens que ça te plaît, de pouvoir me donner tous les ordres que tu as envie, ricana-t-il derrière moi.

Je l'aurais bien fusillé du regard, mais cela aurait certainement été étrange, pour les rares passants du Chemin de Traverse.

Et puis, il était loin d'avoir tort.

Je continuai donc mon avancée, espérant fortement que personne n'allait soudainement apparaître pour me parler.

Bien évidemment, c'était parce que je souhaitais plus que tout arriver rapidement chez moi que mon avancée fut soudainement interrompue.

\- Astrid ! Il faut qu'on parle.

Je fermai les yeux, maudissant mon ancien attrapeur. Il ne devrait pas être en train de signer un contrat avec une équipe australienne ? Ou tenter de discutera avec Lily ? Non, il fallait qu'il soit présent sur le Chemin de Traverse lorsque je n'avais _aucune_ envie de discuter avec lui de ses problèmes. Parce que, pour quoi d'autre serait-il venu me voir ? Pourquoi m'aurait-il arrêté avec un air de Nifleur battu, comme si son monde venait de s'écrouler ?

\- Oui, Jay ?

L'attrapeur des Faucons s'arrêta en face de moi, l'air gêné. Par Merlin, ce qu'il avait grandi, depuis qu'il avait été intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle ! Heureusement pour lui qu'il était excellent. Sinon, il aurait pu dire adieu à sa carrière d'attrapeur, au vu de sa taille. Il détonnait toujours, sur les portraits des attrapeurs de la Ligue. Il sortait du cadre…

Il avait beau avoir grandi, son attitude actuelle, totalement gênée et empruntée, le ramenait à ses quatorze ans, lorsqu'il ne savait pas trop comment se positionner par rapport aux autres personnes, toujours persuadé d'être dérangeant, jamais certain de pouvoir poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Je soupirai. Ce n'était réellement pas le meilleur moment choisi par Jay pour ce type de conversation.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais avec Lily…

\- Vous vous êtes disputés, le coupai-je.

Je n'avais aucun intérêt à ce que cette discussion se poursuive, et Jay dut le comprendre. Il me jeta un regard étrange, avant de reprendre, un peu plus direct.

\- Exactement. Et maintenant, elle ne veut plus me parler. Enfin, j'ai aussi du mal à lancer la discussion. J'ai l'impression d'avoir commis un impair, mais je crois qu'elle s'en veut aussi pour quelque chose, et je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais quoi, Jay ? Tu devrais aller lui parler, plutôt que de lancer la discussion avec moi. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est parler avec la personne avec qui on est en couple qui permet de faire avancer les choses. Ce n'est pas en se taisant qu'on obtient quoi que ce soit. Franchement… Va voir Lily, mettez les choses au clair, et tout ira pour le mieux. Allez, bonne journée.

Si j'avais cru que Jay allait me laisser partir comme ça, je me trompais lourdement. Il me saisit par le bras.

Je fis abstraction de la respiration plutôt lourde de Camille, qui s'était approché à la suite du geste de mon attrapeur, et je regardai simplement Jay.

\- Je sais qu'elle t'a parlée. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Je me retins de hurler. Sérieusement, Jay, c'était tout sauf le moment.

\- Je pense que tu devrais lui demander. Et je pense que tu sais que j'ai raison, sur ce point, alors, laisse-moi partir, Jay.

Je ne sais pas ce que je mis dans mon intonation, ni dans quelle proportion, mais ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que cela suffit pour que Jay fronce les sourcils, tout en me lâchant. Ce qui était tout de même le plus important.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Astrid ? me demanda l'attrapeur.

\- Rien, affirmai-je.

\- On ne dirait pas que…

\- Je te rappelle que tu as des problèmes de couple, Jay, le coupai-je brutalement. Alors, le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est d'aller les régler, plutôt que de te préoccuper de moi. Surtout lorsque je n'ai rien de particulier.

Suspicieux – Jay restait un Serdaigle, il n'allait pas se laisser avoir par une simple affirmation de ma part alors qu'il se doutait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond – il se recula d'un pas.

\- J'espère que tu dis vrai, Astrid. Parce que sinon, cela veut dire qu'une fois encore, tu n'auras pas assez fait confiance à ceux qui t'entourent. Bonne journée, termina-t-il sèchement, avant de s'éloigner, d'un pas raide et appliqué, qui démontrait toute la rancœur qu'il pouvait encore éprouver à mon égard.

Généralement, Jay supportait assez bien mon retour. Mais chaque fois que je prouvais que j'étais encore distante avec ceux en qui j'avais eu, un temps durant, toute confiance, il se renfermait, et me fusillait du regard. Un véritable délice.

Cela dit, c'était toujours mieux que ceux qui m'en voulaient encore énormément. Comme c'était le cas pour la majorité des personnes qui avaient fait partie de mon quotidien et qui, à présent, me disaient à peine bonjour.

J'étais encore perdue dans mes pensées, lorsque mon poignet fut brutalement tiré en arrière. Je ne m'étonnai pas. J'étais prête, dans un sens, à avoir à nouveau des réflexes d'Invisible. Et cela constituait, entre autres choses, à ne pas sursauter lorsqu'un collègue nous agrippait brutalement la main.

\- On avait trente minutes, on n'en a plus que quatorze, siffla Camille. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en débarrasser plus rapidement ?

\- C'est le beau-frère de James, et je suis extrêmement proche de lui, murmurai-je rapidement en me remettant à marcher. Tu crois sincèrement que je pouvais me permettre de le virer sans ménagement ? Je le connais depuis qu'il a treize ans.

\- Et alors ? T'as pas hésité à te faire passer pour morte, même pour ce gosse que tu connais depuis des années, rétorqua Camille. T'avais qu'à lui jeter un sort !

Je ne répondis même pas, tellement la situation était ridicule. Que croyait Camille ? Que je pouvais me permettre d'ensorceler tout le monde, comme ça, sans penser aux conséquences ?

Apparemment, mon silence ne convenait pas à Camille. Cela dit, il était rare que mes réactions conviennent à Camille.

\- Attends, tu crois quoi, Princesse ? Que je suis là pour une promenade de santé ? On doit se tirer et vite, et si ça veut dire lancer quelques sorts aux personnes qui nous bloquent le chemin, eh bien, il faudra le faire. Si jamais tu n'as pas le cran de le faire, dis-le tout de suite, que je réagisse immédiatement la prochaine fois.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à lancer des sorts à qui que ce soit, grognai-je.

Et s'il pouvait se taire, cela m'arrangerait bien. Nous n'étions pas à l'abri de croiser des personnes qui s'étonneraient de me voir parler seule.

\- Que ce soit clair, Princesse. Si je dois lancer un sort à ton petit ami pour qu'on dégage au plus vite, sache que je le ferai. Et que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde.

Je m'arrêtai vivement, tremblante.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…, murmurai-je.

Je sentis un souffle d'air, lorsqu'il me dépassa.

\- La meilleure façon d'éviter cette situation, c'est encore qu'on se dépêche, pour ne pas être dans votre appartement lorsqu'il arrivera, tu ne crois pas ?

Pestant et le maudissant pour avoir raison, je lui repassai devant. Du moins, je le supposai. C'était toujours le problème avec le sortilège de Désillusion, il n'était jamais simple de s'assurer que la personne sous le sortilège était toujours à nos côtés.

Accélérant le pas, en décidant qu'il n'était finalement pas grave que des personnes puissent me reconnaître et s'étonner de mon empressement, je nous fis arriver en bas de l'escalier menant à notre appartement en moins de deux minutes. Je grimpai les marches, aussi silencieusement que possible.

\- La boutique de James est juste en dessous, alors essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, qu'il ne s'étonne pas d'entendre deux pas différents qui montent les escaliers.

\- Malgré toutes les qualités certaines de ton copain, je doute qu'il se rende compte que _deux_ personnes sont en train de monter à son appartement.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, grommelai-je, même si Camille avait certainement raison.

J'entrai dans l'appartement, soulagée de ne pas entendre de bruit, cette fois. Il n'aurait plus manqué que Lily se soit décidée à venir me faire une visite surprise, aujourd'hui encore. Mais l'appartement était désert.

Par acquit de conscience, je m'en assurai par un sortilège.

\- _Hominum revelio !_

Rien ne se produisit. À côté de moi, Camille réapparut.

\- Enfin, soupira-t-il. Dis-donc ! Vous ne vous embêtez pas, dans votre logement, se moqua-t-il en poussant un petit sifflement appréciateur.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis, soufflai-je en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

J'allai dans notre chambre immédiatement, tirant de sous le lit un sac de voyage, dont James ne soupçonnait pas les capacités magiques. À savoir, beaucoup de sortilèges d'extension et, surtout, une résistance à toute épreuve à des sortilèges d'attaque. Je le jetai sur le lit défait – James détestait faire le lit – et me mis à y mettre des vêtements, ma baguette magique se chargeant de les faire passer de la commode au sac. Je levai soudainement les yeux, mon regard tombant sur le livre de Chuck, offert plusieurs jours plus tôt, et qui était à peine entamé. Quand est-ce que j'aurais le temps de le poursuivre ?

Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Je détournai le regard, et me remis à la tâche.

\- Camille, dans la cuisine…

\- Ouais ?

\- Au-dessus de l'évier, il y a nos placards. Va dans le troisième à gauche depuis celui qui te fait face, ouvre la porte, et appuie sur la paroi du fond.

\- OK !

J'attendis quelques secondes, pendant qu'il s'affairait, avant d'entendre une exclamation étouffée.

\- Oh, Merlin ! Princesse, c'est quoi tout ça ?

\- Des potions, ça ne se voit pas ? répliquai-je.

\- Veritaserum, poisons en tout genre, antidote, sérum, potion de la mort vivante, Polynectar… Est-ce que tu as conscience qu'on ne peut pas posséder la moitié des fioles qui sont dans ce placard ? Tu sais, du fait qu'on soit des Invisibles, qu'on soit dangereux pour la population, tout ça ?

\- Et à ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elles sont cachées ?

Le silence fut la seule réponse que j'obtins, pendant les dix secondes suivantes. Puis, Camille débarqua, portant l'ensemble des potions dans une main, bien rangées dans leur malle. De l'autre main, il portait Fléreur, qui ronronnait.

\- Il est chez toi, maintenant ? s'étonna Camille, tandis que le fléreur se frottait à lui.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Aucune idée de comment il est arrivé ici, avouai-je. Mais il est là.

Je terminai de mettre des vêtements dans ma malle, puis fis signe à Camille de poser les fioles à l'intérieur.

\- Joli aménagement.

Je ne pris pas la peine de le remercier. Avec Camille, cela ne servait à rien. Il ajoutait toujours autre chose pour me rabaisser.

\- On peut y aller, à présent ? s'impatienta-t-il d'ailleurs, en posant l'animal au sol.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Attends, il faut encore que je trouve quelque chose…

Je me dirigeai vers le secrétaire de James. Bien évidemment, il était totalement désordonné. Pour une fois, cependant, cela servait mon intérêt. Un tel désordre empêcherait James de constater qu'il manquait quelque chose ici. Je soulevai doucement les papiers.

\- Bouge, Princesse, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

\- Ta gueule, Camille. Je suis en train de nous trouver le meilleur moyen d'être cachés et à l'abri du danger, le temps que tu m'expliques tout ce qui s'est passé. Ah, la voici…

Je me saisis du bout de parchemin vieilli qui ne payait pas de mine, et le rangeai dans ma poche. Je profitai du bureau de James pour prendre un parchemin et une plume. Je fermai les yeux.

\- Princesse, on a moins de cinq minutes, me pressa Camille.

\- Eh bien, va m'attendre dans l'entrée ! m'écriai-je.

Apparemment mécontent de ma réplique, Camille ne fit cependant pas le difficile, et fila dans l'entrée, en emportant toutefois mon sac. Comme quoi, il possédait un semblant de sympathie, lorsqu'il le désirait.

Je regardai le parchemin. Je me refusais de partir sans au revoir, cette fois. James ne méritait pas cela. Il ne l'avait pas mérité la première fois, il ne le mériterait pas la seconde fois. D'une main tremblante, je lui écrivis quelques mots. Ceux qui promettaient que je reviendrais bientôt.

J'espérais seulement que ça serait vrai.

Je fis un dernier arrêt à côté de ma table de chevet. Ouvrant le tiroir supérieur, je pris ma baguette magique de secours, puis rejoignis Camille dans l'entrée.

\- C'est bon, tu as bien mis toutes tes petites affaires en ordre ? me railla-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard, et nous fis sortir de l'appartement. Une fois sur le palier, je m'assurai que personne ne nous regardait. Je n'avais pas envie que quiconque puisse me voir en la compagnie de Camille. Cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. Mais pire, cela aurait pu mettre du monde sur notre piste en trop peu de temps. Et j'avais aussi en mémoire la personne que j'étais certaine d'avoir aperçu dans la rue, hier dans la soirée. Si cette personne me surveillait bien, si je n'étais pas paranoïaque, comme l'avait suggéré James, alors, j'avais tout intérêt à prendre de plus grandes précautions.

Je nous fis transplaner dès que je fus certaine que nous ne craignions rien. Camille ne m'en empêcha pas, ce qui me suggéra qu'il n'avait rien remarqué non plus.

Nous atterrîmes sur une petite route de campagne, totalement déserte, seulement balayée par une bise à peine fraîche. Camille fronça les sourcils.

\- On est où ?

\- En Écosse, lui appris-je.

\- L'Écosse, c'est vaste, me rappela-t-il.

\- Non, c'est vrai ? m'étonnai-je, en m'offrant le luxe de lui lancer un regard noir. Si tu veux plus de précisions, il va peut-être falloir que tu commences, toi aussi, à m'en donner.

Il ricana, peu décidé à céder à mon chantage. Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- Comment est mort Darren ?

Camille perdit toute sa prestance. Pendant un instant, je vis en face de moi un homme brisé, un homme affaibli. Et je pouvais le comprendre. Darren était une légende, chez les Invisibles. D'abord, parce qu'il semblait n'avoir peur de rien, être incapable de se blesser gravement et, même lorsqu'il était grièvement blesser, il terminait sa mission avant de se soigner. Mais en plus de cela, on parlait d'un homme qui avait vu Vous-Savez-Qui, qui lui avait parlé. Qui avait été enrôlé chez les Mangemorts sous la pression de son père, et qui avait eu la chance de s'en sortir sans trop de dommage pour la simple raison qu'il n'habitait pas en Angleterre lorsque le mage noir était au sommet de sa puissance. Darren inspirait le respect, et paraissait invincible.

Paraissait, seulement…

\- Je… je sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je revenais d'une journée de travail, et tout à coup… il était là. Blessé, plein de sang. Il m'a dit que tu étais recherchée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu dire. On parle de Darren, il était incapable de balancer qui que ce soit. Mais il avait clairement été torturé, alors si ça se trouve…

Je me portai la main aux lèvres, réfrénant un haut-le-cœur. Réalisant que Camille était prêt à me juger pour avoir une telle réaction, je feignis me ronger les ongles, afin de me donner une contenance.

\- Oh, putain ! s'exclama soudain Camille.

\- Quoi ? le pressai-je.

\- Je viens de me souvenir… Comme il est mort sur mon canapé, et que la seconde d'après, ou presque, on débarquait chez moi pour me faire subir le même sort, très certainement, j'avais totalement oublié, mais…

Camille se mit à faire les cent pas.

\- Il m'a parlée de toi en premier, mais ce n'est pas tout. Il a aussi parlé de Cassy. En fait, il a parlé de tous ceux qui étaient en lien avec l'affaire de Cole, termina Camille, l'œil sombre.

Je me figeai.

C'était la résolution de l'affaire de Cole qui avait permis la dissolution des Invisibles. Mais la fin de cette affaire avait surtout marqué la fin de l'organisation contre laquelle nous luttions depuis des années : celle des Rapaces Nocturnes. La lie de la société sorcière. Ces personnes étaient infâmes, incapables de sentiments. Elles avaient tué la femme et les filles de Will, et ils aimaient tellement le désordre qu'ils étaient liés à presque toutes nos affaires. Ils se chargeaient de lancer une révolution, d'exciter les gobelins ou les géants, de comploter avec les acromentules, de promettre monts et merveilles aux êtres de l'eau, de recruter autant de personnes que possible pour semer le désordre dans le monde. Les Rapaces Nocturnes étaient nos pires ennemis.

Mes parents en étaient.

Je tremblai, malgré la douceur de la journée.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, murmurai-je d'une voix rauque. Si tu as raison, ça voudrait dire que les Rapaces Nocturnes ne sont pas finis. Mais… ils le sont ! Cole est mort. On a laissé Will le tuer, et c'est pour cela que les Invisibles n'existent plus. Ni les Rapaces Nocturnes ! poursuivis-je, à la limite de l'hystérie. Ce n'est pas possible ! éructai-je.

Camille me lança un regard entendu.

\- Ce n'est pas en répétant cela que ça va vraiment être impossible, me dit-il d'un ton docte. Je ne fais que te répéter les derniers mots de Darren, d'accord ?

Je me plongeai dans mes pensées.

Si Camille disait vrai, c'était un véritable bordel qui nous attendait à présent. Il faudrait retrouver la trace des Rapaces Nocturnes, mais comment faire cela, alors que nous avions tout fait pour les éliminer ? Pour ce que j'en savais, les Aurors, s'ils avaient eu du mal à retrouver les Invisibles, avaient cependant trouvé quelques Rapaces Nocturnes. Tout du moins, leurs corps. Apparemment, certains Invisibles s'étaient déjà chargés d'eux. Mais quel intérêt pour les Rapaces Nocturnes de remonter à la surface aujourd'hui ?

\- Astrid ? Princesse ? se reprit Camille.

Je le fis taire d'une main impérieuse. Râlant contre moi, et le fait que nous soyons à découvert, il accepta tout de même de me laisser réfléchir encore quelques instants.

Je n'étais pas paranoïaque, réalisai-je soudainement.

\- Il y en avait un sur le Chemin de Traverse, dis-je dans un souffle de voix.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Camille. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Je lui racontai rapidement ce qui s'était passé la veille, dans l'appartement de la cousine de James.

\- Et tu l'as laissé filer ? hurla-t-il aussitôt. Tu aurais dû…

\- Faire quoi ? Je ne pouvais pas !

\- T'aurais dû planter ton mec et tous tes petits copains. Ta petite sauterie ne comptait pas, face à un Rapace Nocturne.

Je serrai les poings, vibrante de colère.

\- Parce que tu crois que j'avais les éléments pour me douter qu'il s'agissait réellement d'un Rapace Nocturne ? Bien sûr que non ! Je n'en suis toujours pas certaine ! Mais en revanche, je sais que si je l'avais poursuivi, actuellement, je serais dans le bureau de mon beau-père, en compagnie de l'Auror qui se charge des dossiers des Invisibles, pour discuter de mon comportement qui ne prouve absolument pas que j'ai réussi à me réintégrer à la société. Super pratique, vu la situation actuelle, pas vrai ? ironisai-je en désignant l'environnement qui nous entourait.

Clairement, si j'avais fait ce que Camille souhaitait, il n'aurait jamais pu me retrouver au British Museum, et il serait bien embêté à l'heure actuelle.

Camille croisa les bras et me défia du regard un instant, avant de finalement laisser tomber.

\- Très bien. Admettons. Enfin, j'admets surtout parce que je ne suis absolument pas à l'aise d'être aussi visible. Est-ce que tu peux enfin m'expliquer où on est ?

\- À dix minutes à pied de Pré-au-Lard.

Camille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, avant de rire nerveusement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que, pour que nous soyons tranquilles, tu nous emmènes dans le seul village entièrement sorcier du Royaume-Uni ? Donc, le seul village où, potentiellement, tous les habitants peuvent nous reconnaître ?

Je ne répondis pas à la provocation, et sortit le parchemin pris sur le bureau de James.

\- Tu as envie de retourner à l'école ? demandai-je innocemment.

\- Tu deviens complètement folle, ma pauvre. C'est la seule explication logique que j'ai.

Il désigna le bout de parchemin que je tenais, totalement désabusé.

\- Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as là une lettre d'admission pour Poudlard ? se moqua-t-il. Au cas où tu l'aies oublié, les Italiens vont à Beauxbâtons.

Je ne répondis pas à la provocation, préférant déplier le parchemin.

\- Un parchemin vierge, souffla-t-il. C'est super. Elle est totalement sénile. Génial.

\- Sache que j'ai appris une chose vraiment importante, avec mon petit-ami, lors de mes études à Poudlard.

\- J'ai hâte de l'entendre, pesta Camille, apparemment peu désireux de se lancer dans un récit de mes aventures d'adolescente.

Il avait tort, pourtant. Ma scolarité avait été palpitante ! De mon point de vue, en tout cas.

\- C'est qu'il n'est définitivement pas nécessaire d'être étudiant à Poudlard pour y entrer. Surtout lorsque tu possèdes la Carte du Maraudeur. Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, finis-je en posant ma baguette sur le parchemin.

Aussitôt, des lignes se dessinèrent petit à petit sur le parchemin, et le plan de Poudlard apparut sous mes yeux.

\- Lorsque ma belle-sœur a quitté Poudlard, elle trouvait dommage que les plans ne soient pas à jour, dis-je alors que les dernières lignes apparaissaient. Du coup, avant de rejoindre les Harpies de Holyhead, elle a passé quelques semaines à la mise à jour de la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle a quitté Poudlard depuis quelques années, je te l'accorde, mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que le passage secret de la Cabane Hurlante est toujours opérationnel, parce que c'est certainement le seul qui n'a jamais été détruit. Les gens ont trop peur du Saule Cogneur.

Camille me fixa avec de grands yeux. À mon avis, je venais de l'impressionner. C'était bien la première fois.

\- Un Saule Cogneur.

\- Ouais.

\- Et on passe comment, sans se faire tuer ?

\- Je connais la technique, lui assurai-je. Tu me suis ?

\- J'ai le choix ?

\- Pas franchement.

\- Super. Et ensuite ? On fait du camping sauvage dans l'école ?

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non. On va dans la Salle sur Demande.

\- C'est quoi, ça, encore ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- J'ai le choix ? demanda-t-il à nouveau.

\- Toujours pas. Allez, on y va, dis-je en me mettant en route.

Grommelant, Camille se lança à ma suite.

J'espérais sincèrement que la suite de mon plan se déroulerait parfaitement. Nous savions nous lancer des sortilèges de Désillusion, et nous étions capables de nous déplacer sans nous faire remarquer. Mais le problème restait le même. Je ne savais pas de combien de temps nous disposions, avant que James ne remarque que la Carte du Maraudeur avait disparu de son bureau.

.

.

.

 _L'après-midi même. Bureau des Aurors, Ministère de la Magie, Londres._

Une tête apparut au-dessus de la paroi du box de Neil, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Sa collègue Mafalda Vargas lui offrit un regard circonspect, auquel il ne répondit même pas. Depuis ce matin, il était la bête curieuse de l'étage, et il avait plus important à faire que de s'en préoccuper. Il était sur le point de toucher du doigt quelque chose de vraiment important. Quelque chose de gros.

Quelque chose dont les conséquences risquaient d'être mauvaises.

\- Neil, tu sais que tu dois dormir, de temps en temps ? lui demanda doucement Mafalda.

L'Auror hocha sèchement la tête, peu disposé à rentrer dans ce jeu. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune Mafalda Vargas était réputée pour être têtue, et ce soir, c'était lui qui allait en faire les frais.

Elle fit le tour du box, et se posta dans le dos de Neil O'Connor.

\- Tu sais, si le dossier est trop gros, ou te pèse trop, tu peux demander à être réaffecté…

Neil serra les dents. Il savait que plusieurs de ses collègues parlaient dans son dos, s'étonnaient de son acharnement sur le dossier et, surtout, s'attendaient à le voir s'effondrer, une fois qu'il aurait réalisé l'ampleur de la tâche. Mais Neil n'allait pas laisser tomber. C'était son combat, et il comptait bien le remporter, coûte que coûte.

D'ailleurs, il estimait avoir rassemblé assez d'éléments pour aller en parler à Harry Potter. Il se leva donc brusquement, faisant reculer sa collègue.

\- Ravie de voir que tu écoutes la voix de la raison, et que tu te décides à rentrer chez toi ! lui dit Mafalda, faussement enjouée, comme le serait une personne saine s'adressant à une personne qui lui semble posséder une légère déficience mentale.

Neil ne s'embarrassa même pas de la contredire. Il prit simplement ses parchemins, sur lesquels étaient inscrites toutes ses suppositions, qu'il pensait être proches de la vérité. Ensuite, sans un mot, il fonça jusqu'au bureau de son supérieur. Cela attira la surprise de ses collègues qui étaient, pour la plupart, sur le point de partir, après une dure journée de labeur.

Neil n'eut toutefois pas à frapper à la porte du bureau de Harry Potter. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même lorsqu'il arriva devant.

Le sorcier le plus célèbre du Royaume-Uni marqua un temps de surprise, en voyant l'Auror qui lui faisait face. Visiblement, Harry Potter s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, comme la totalité des Aurors de la pièce, et ne s'attendait pas à être interpellé à cette heure-ci de la journée.

\- O'Connor ! Vous êtes toujours là ?

Neil grimaça. Apparemment, le fait qu'il soit resté deux jours entiers au bureau était remonté jusqu'aux oreilles de Harry Potter, ce qui le défavorisait. Peut-être que celui qui avait vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui n'allait pas être prêt à l'écouter, craignant que ce soit la fatigue qui ait sauté sur des conclusions hâtives, et non pas le raisonnement logique du jeune Auror.

\- J'ai fait des découvertes intéressantes, expliqua rapidement Neil. Sur les Invisibles. Et sur une menace. Il y a des morts. Trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Et je crois bien que ça a un lien, toutes ces morts, mais je n'en suis pas certain. Enfin, si, j'en suis certain, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le point commun…

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils au fur et à mesure du laïus de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Neil se sentit perdre contenance. Harry Potter ne le croyait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à le convaincre. Dans son dos, ses collègues s'étaient rassemblés, observant certainement le spectacle, se demandant comment Harry Potter allait gentiment mais fermement faire comprendre à Neil O'Connor qu'il devenait tout simplement fou, à force de trop travailler.

\- O'Connor…, reprit-il finalement, d'une voix douce, paternelle. Est-ce que vous ne croyez pas qu'il vous manque quelques heures de sommeil ?

\- Non ! s'exclama l'Auror alors que Harry Potter faisait mine de le contourner. Désolé… Mais non. Non, je n'ai pas besoin de sommeil, enfin, si, mais pas avant que vous ne m'écoutiez.

Harry Potter prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, mettant à vif les nerfs de Neil, déjà bien ébranlé par les doutes de son supérieur, et par les murmures insistants de ses collègues, qui assistaient à la discussion en y ajoutant des commentaires. Neil sentait que son corps manquait d'énergie, mais il ne voulait pas perdre cette bataille. Il avait besoin du soutien de Harry Potter. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute, qu'on lui fasse confiance.

Qu'on lui donne une chance de s'expliquer.

Peut-être était-ce parce que Harry Potter avait, de nombreuses fois, dû faire face à des personnes qui ne voulaient pas le croire, toujours est-il qu'il finit par adresser un signe de tête plutôt las à Neil, qui soupira de soulagement, et sourit faiblement. Extrayant sa baguette de sa poche, il la secoua, et les parchemins qu'il tenait en main se mirent à voleter autour de lui, s'ordonnant au fur et à mesure des directives qu'il leur donnait.

\- Alors, hier soir, j'ai voulu me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur les Invisibles, et les dossiers personnels. Et c'est là que j'ai remarqué une curiosité. Mes dossiers sont répartis en quatre piles, ensorcelées pour changer de position en fonction de la situation des Invisibles. Réinsérés, fugitifs, morts ou emprisonnés.

Harry Potter hocha la tête, prouvant qu'il suivait bien le cheminement de l'Auror. Il n'était d'ailleurs par le seul. À présent que sa crédibilité était établie, puisque Harry Potter acceptait de l'écouter, d'autres membres du Bureau des Aurors s'étaient approchés.

\- Seulement, je connais par cœur la taille de mes piles. Et hier, elles n'étaient plus les mêmes. La pile des décédés étaient plus grandes, celle des prisonniers plus petites. Et un fugitif aussi est mort, ajouta Neil.

Un silence tomba sur le Bureau.

\- Attendez, ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? demanda Clemens, le directeur adjoint du Bureau.

\- Que O'Connor a besoin de se rafraîchir la mémoire, souffla Arcturus Parkinson. Ce sont des gars complètement fêlés, les Invisibles. Évidemment, qu'ils meurent !

\- Je pense que O'Connor est allé un peu plus loin dans la réflexion, rétorqua Clemens.

Neil, qui venait de rougir sous la pique de son collègue, fut soulagé de constater qu'une autre personne semblait prête à le croire. Il inspira profondément et, sous un regard encourageant de Harry Potter, poursuivit son explication.

\- Dans les anciens prisonniers, à présent décédés, on retrouve Rory Fishmann, et Janice De La Veloutière. Et pour les fugitifs…

Neil O'Connor ménagea son effet, quelque peu incertain des réactions qui allaient suivre.

\- Darren Cranberry.

Harry Potter se figea. Derrière lui, plusieurs inspirations choquées se firent entendre, surtout pour ceux qui savaient ce que signifiait la mort d'un ancien Mangemort. Ce n'était pas un fait anodin. Cela voulait certainement dire qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui, et cela n'arrivait pas souvent. De plus, Darren était une pointure, au sein des Invisibles. L'homme était introuvable, il disparaissait dans la nature sans que jamais personne ne le retrouve. Chez les Invisibles, toutes ses affaires s'étaient conclues par un succès. Il avait profité des informations qu'il avait pu collecter sur des Mangemorts pour tisser un réseau de malfrats importants, et avait ainsi déjoué de nombreux pièges, sachant par avance si les malfrats qu'il surveillait pouvaient avoir un lien avec les Rapaces Nocturnes, les ennemis jurés des Invisibles. Darren Cranberry n'était jamais blessé gravement, du moins, pas tant que son ennemi n'était pas mort de sa baguette. Il y avait un dossier des Invisibles qui disait que Darren avait passé huit jours sans dormir, uniquement pour stopper un Rapace Nocturne, et qu'il avait remporté la bataille sans difficulté majeure. Aucun Invisible interrogé par les Aurors n'avait jamais prononcé le moindre mot dès lors que la conversation déviait sur Darren Cranberry.

Harry Potter lui-même l'avait déjà rencontré, des années auparavant, lorsqu'ils avaient tenté d'en savoir plus sur les Invisibles, et qu'il avait obtenu l'autorisation de Will d'aller s'adresser à la légende qu'était Darren Cranberry. Il se rappelait du géant qui lui avait fait face, de son air impassible. Il se souvenait lui avoir demandé comment il avait fait pour ne pas plus lutter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à repousser la pression de sa famille, pourquoi avait-il rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts ? Sa réponse hanterait longtemps Harry Potter : « Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, Potter, d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière. Pour vous, le choix a toujours été simple. Vous vengiez vos parents. C'était facile, pour vous, pas vrai ? C'était vous battre ou mourir. Eh bien, désolé de vous l'apprendre et d'ébranler vos idéaux, mais de l'autre côté aussi, on n'avait que le choix entre se battre ou mourir. Mais merci quand même, pour avoir tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

\- Il y a un lien, entre tous ? s'enquit Harry Potter, se remettant péniblement du choc causé par la nouvelle.

\- Cause du décès inconnue pour les deux prisonniers. Quant à Darren Cranberry, on ne sait même pas où il est décédé. C'est simplement que la traçabilité du dossier fait qu'il est passé de la pile des fugitifs à celle des décédés…

\- D'accord, murmura Harry Potter.

Il se défit de sa cape de voyage, la posa sur la chaise la plus proche, et se mit à marcher entre les boxes des Aurors, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Tous l'observaient, jetant de temps à autre des coups d'œil surpris à Neil. Après tout, il y avait eu une nouveauté sur le dossier, et même si elle tenait plus au hasard qu'à la supériorité de l'Auror sur ses collègues, c'était tout de même lui qui avait fini par la découvrir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un autre lien que ces décès soudains ? demanda brutalement Harry Potter. Des lieux de naissance, de la famille… ?

\- Non…, avoua Neil.

\- Une affaire sur laquelle ils ont travaillé en commun ?

Neil O'Connor rougit furieusement. Il n'y avait pas songé une seule seconde, et à présent, il se sentait particulièrement stupide de cet oubli. Comment pouvait-il présenter un tel dossier à son patron sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir convenablement, et de lui montrer toutes les pistes qu'il était possible d'explorer ? Il regarda rapidement l'historique des affaires des différents Invisibles, paniquant au fur et à mesure que sa réponse mettait du temps à parvenir. À chaque fois que deux ou trois prénoms apparaissaient sur la même affaire, le quatrième n'y était pas. La panique commençait à l'envahir, lorsqu'il arriva en bout de liste. Un « oh » discret, mais totalement audible par tous, puisqu'ils étaient suspendus à ses lèvres, finit par lui échapper. Aussitôt, tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a bien une affaire, murmura Neil.

\- Laquelle ?

\- La toute dernière des Invisibles.

La tension se fit palpable. Tous retenaient leur souffle.

\- Celle qui leur a permis de faire tomber le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Si cela était possible, l'air se fit plus électrique. Harry Potter s'était figé.

\- Celle de votre belle-fille, murmura finalement Neil.

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de faire changer de cible les regards, qui se posèrent sur Harry Potter. Portant la main à son front, Harry Potter paraissait soudainement avoir vieilli de vingt ans.

\- Chef ? demanda Clemens, alors que Harry Potter ne réagissait toujours pas.

\- Qui est réinséré, dans cette affaire ? demanda d'une voix sourde Harry Potter.

\- Camille Guzzo. Il vit dans un petit village, en Toscane. Et votre belle-fille, Astrid Smith.

Harry Potter grommela quelques paroles, audibles par lui seul, avant de traverser la pièce, et de reprendre sa cape de voyage. D'un geste vif, il la noua autour de son cou.

\- Parkinson, Clemens, Roberts, avec moi, on part en Italie. Bones, Vargas, Wu et Pitz, vous allez chez mon fils. Voilà l'adresse, poursuivit-il en fouillant dans un carnet sorti de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Expliquez-lui la situation, et dites-lui de dire à Astrid Smith de venir immédiatement ici. Vance et Skelton, prévenez les gardiens d'Azkaban de surveiller plus étroitement les prisonniers de l'étage des Invisibles. Et ceux des Rapaces Nocturnes. On ne sait jamais.

Tous se mirent en mouvement, rapidement, les traits tendus. Personne n'allait passer une soirée tranquille, finalement.

\- Et moi ? s'étonna Neil O'Connor, alors que tous ou presque avaient une tâche à effectuer, sauf lui.

\- Vous ? Envoyez un message à ma femme pour lui dire que, finalement, je ne rentre pas ce soir. Et ensuite, continuez vos recherches. Vous êtes bon, O'Connor, vous avez repéré le détail qu'il fallait, à l'instant où il le fallait. Continuez comme ça. Mais vous n'allez pas faire ça tout seul, cette fois. Bost, aidez-le.

Un Auror d'une cinquantaine d'années s'approcha de Neil O'Connor. Il était réputé pour avoir un bon œil, et pour réussir à rapprocher les éléments qui faisaient sens les uns avec les autres, ainsi qu'éloigner les points qui n'avaient aucun intérêt à être rapprochés.

Neil hocha la tête, légèrement dépassé par les éléments, et surtout surpris d'être celui ayant déclenché tout cela. C'était bien la première fois que tous se mettaient sur le pied de guerre grâce à son travail.

\- Félicitations, O'Connor, termina Harry Potter. Vous venez de réveiller les acromentules. Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à les affronter, et à l'aveugle, termina-t-il avant de disparaître dans une cheminée dédiée aux urgences.

Neil O'Connor acquiesça, hébété. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi à réveiller le dossier des Invisibles.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Étais-je sur le point de vous oublier ? J'avoue tout, oui. Mais j'ai (presque) une excuse ! Déjà, j'ai perdu la notion des dimanches parce qu'en fait, euh, différents plans ont été chamboulés, ce qui fait que les dimanches ne ressemblent pas à ce qu'ils auraient dû être. Cette excuse est pourrie, mais vous allez devoir vous en contenter. (Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'ai aussi failli manquer les anniversaires de mes grands-mères, ayant eu lieu cette semaine. J'ai évité l'incident diplomatique de peu)._

 _... Avouez ça vous avait manqué de me lire, racontant ma vie ! Même pas un peu ? Bon, j'y aurais cru pendant une demi-seconde..._

 _Ce chapitre aura tiré comme réaction à **DelfineNotPadfoot** (qu'on remercie pour ses corrections) : "La vache la vache la vache !" (Oui, il y avait 5 points d'exclamation, je fais dans le souci du détail, voyez-vous)_

 _(Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je peux en débiter, des âneries, ce soir...)_

 _ALLEZ, PASSONS AUX CHOSES SÉRIEUSES._

 _Vous en pensez quoi, de ce chapitre ? De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Astrid n'a pas su retrouver sa place dans vos cœurs. Pour être totalement honnête, je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle le fasse un jour, j'en suis désolée. Mais en même temps, depuis le temps, vous devriez savoir que je n'aime pas vous offrir des personnages faciles à aimer, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai plutôt l'habitude de vous en filer des détestables..._

 _Hem. Trêves de bêtises. Je vous remercie tous et toutes de vos reviews :) ! J'essaie de répondre à chacun d'entre vous, malheureusement, il est vrai que les reviews postées via l'application FF n'arrivent pas dans ma boîte mail ; désolée si, dans le futur, j'oublie ceux passant par ce dispositif !_

 _Sur ce, je vous propose qu'on se retrouve dans deux semaines, pour le chapitre 4, afin de savoir les conséquences de la fuite d'Astrid ! (Ou peut-être choisira-t-elle de revenir, qui sait ? A part moi, eh eh)_

 **Nox**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre IV**

* * *

 _26 mai 2031, soir – Appartement de James et Astrid._

James regarda les différents Aurors autour de lui. Il était incapable de se rappeler des noms de chacun, comme c'était souvent le cas. Il posa son menton dans ses mains. La situation était légèrement étrange.

Non.

Inquiétante était un mot plus adéquat.

Qu'est-ce qu'Astrid pouvait bien encore avoir fait ?

Parce que c'était d'Astrid dont il s'agissait, les Aurors le lui avaient bien fait comprendre lorsqu'il les avait découverts devant sa porte, et l'entrée dans l'appartement avait confirmé les doutes qu'ils avaient, apparemment. Des placards avaient été laissés ouverts à la volée, Fléreur était agité et, surtout, Astrid lui avait laissé deux mots qui promettaient son retour. Un seul était nécessaire… sauf si elle était rentrée pour repartir aussitôt.

\- Monsieur Potter, est-ce que miss Smith est du genre à partir sans prévenir ? demanda l'une des Aurors, une petite rousse, sortant James de ses pensées.

Sans réaliser le tact dont elle venait de manquer, elle souleva une pile de livres, ouvrit un tiroir.

La mâchoire tendue et les dents grinçantes, James la regarda un long moment, avant de difficilement articuler :

\- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il finalement, d'une voix d'où l'on percevait toute la tension.

L'Auror, cependant, ne paraissait pas se rendre compte de son manque de délicatesse, et attendait clairement la réponse de James, qu'il finit par lui offrir, en y mettant toute la verve et la rancœur dont il était capable.

\- Étant donné qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne Invisible, qui s'est fait passer pour morte, j'ai tendance à dire que oui, elle est capable de partir sans prévenir. Mais je vous le répète, elle n'est _pas_ partie sans prévenir. Elle a laissé un mot, dit-il en montrant le papier posé devant lui.

Sceptiques, les Aurors échangèrent un regard. James le surprit, et sa tension augmenta d'un cran. Tentant difficilement de retrouver son calme, il inspira et expira profondément plusieurs fois, cherchant à évacuer la colère et la peur qui, petit à petit, s'insinuaient en son être. Il ne pouvait pas perdre son sang-froid. S'il faisait ça, il allait revenir au même point qu'à ses dix-huit ans, lorsqu'il avait appris le décès d'Astrid. Il allait être à moitié vivant.

Astrid allait revenir.

Astrid devait revenir.

\- Où est mon père ? préféra-t-il demander.

\- En Italie.

James haussa un sourcil. Depuis quand son père visitait-il des pays étrangers alors que la situation nécessitait sa présence sur le territoire anglais ? Ce n'était pas le genre de Harry Potter d'abandonner son poste ainsi. Sauf s'il n'était pas encore au courant de la présence des Aurors chez lui ? Non, James n'y croyait pas un instant. Son père était forcément au courant. Les Aurors ne seraient pas venus chez lui sans en avertir son père avant. James se demandait même si son père n'était pas celui ayant demandé aux Aurors de venir à son appartement. Dans ce cas, cela voulait dire que Harry Potter avait conscience qu'une escouade de ses hommes était chez lui, mais qu'il était tout de même parti en Italie.

Mais pourquoi ?

James réfléchit quelques instants. Si son père était en Italie alors que l'affaire des Invisibles nécessitait la présence des Aurors chez une ancienne membre de l'organisation secrète, cela voulait dire qu'une piste était à suivre dans le pays en forme de botte.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y fait ?

Seul le silence lui fit office de réponse. Essayant de ne pas devenir totalement fou, James ferma les yeux. Il revint à ce qui lui importait le plus : Astrid.

\- Vous êtes d'accord que le fait qu'elle a laissé un mot prouve qu'elle compte revenir ? D'ailleurs, c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! Elle n'est pas partie pour toujours !

À nouveau, cet échange de regards entre Aurors. Mais James, cette fois, y décela un nouveau sentiment : de la pitié.

Poussé à bout, il se leva.

\- Monsieur Potter, cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver, lui dit la femme.

James se contenta de lui offrir un regard noir, le plus violent qu'il possédait. La femme parut sur le point de répondre, mais elle fut stoppée par le collègue juste à côté d'elle. Un Auror, brun et replet, préféra opter pour une approche plus diplomatique et logique.

\- Il faut que vous compreniez notre point de vue, monsieur Potter. Vous nous dites que votre petite amie a pris le réflexe de toujours vous laisser un mot, lorsqu'elle part travailler, et vous nous expliquez que ce soir, elle a laissé exactement le même mot, avant son départ précipité de la maison.

James hocha la tête. C'était effectivement ce qu'il avait dit, et comme ça qu'il avait interprété les tiroirs laissés ouverts par Astrid.

\- Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'elle vous laissait un message, vous disant qu'elle allait bel et bien revenir.

À nouveau, un rapide hochement de tête.

\- Mais au vu des éléments en notre possession, nous pensons plutôt qu'Astrid Smith préparait des mots d'avance, et que ce soir, dans la précipitation de son départ, elle a dérangé un de ces mots.

James se crispa. Il n'y avait aucune avancée dans le discours que tenaient les Aurors. C'était ce qu'ils affirmaient depuis le début : que les mots d'Astrid étaient simplement réutilisés, qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de les écrire chaque jour. Cela lui faisait grincer les dents lorsqu'il entendait les Aurors affirmer cela. Cependant, il venait d'entendre une légère différence.

\- Les éléments en votre possession ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ?

Un troisième Auror, celui aux côtés de la femme, prit la parole avant tout le monde.

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

James fit de gros efforts pour ne pas se comporter comme un enfant, en tapant du pied sur le sol, et du poing sur la table.

\- Vous venez de fouiller tout mon appartement. Vous êtes certains que cela ne me regarde pas ?

Une fois de plus, le silence fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il allait devenir fou. Son père aurait déjà dû arriver, afin de lui expliquer ce qui se produisait, en ce moment même, au sein de son appartement. Jamais son père n'aurait tant fait attendre James, il n'aurait pas voulu lui causer de telles angoisses. Pourtant, il était seul, avec des Aurors décidés à ne lui donner aucun élément de réponse, et certainement pas prêts à lui donner raison sur les raisonnements qu'il développait depuis son retour chez lui.

Rentrer chez soi pour découvrir toute une escouade d'Aurors l'attendant de pied ferme sur le palier ne faisait pas partie des meilleurs souvenirs qu'il pouvait citer. Cela n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant lorsque ceux-ci lui avaient expliqué qu'ils venaient voir Astrid Smith, et c'est à ce moment que James avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas – puisqu'Astrid aurait déjà dû être rentrée, et qu'elle aurait donc dû ouvrir aux Aurors, si elle avait été sur place. Le doute qui l'avait d'abord étreint était devenu une véritable peur lorsqu'il était tombé sur son mot, après avoir constaté que les tiroirs avaient été laissés ouverts, que le lit était défait, la couverture jetée sur le lit, comme si Astrid était allée chercher quelque chose sous le meuble. C'était à l'instant de cette découverte que les Aurors avaient demandé à James de ne plus se déplacer dans l'appartement, et qu'ils avaient procédé à leurs propres fouilles.

Depuis, les questions s'enchaînaient dans son esprit, les peurs et les doutes prenaient toute la place, et la crainte d'être mis de côté se faisait de plus en plus forte. Il refusait d'être à nouveau écarté d'une affaire concernant Astrid. C'était impensable. Il avait déjà raté trop d'années à ses côtés.

Alors qu'il pensait que la tension électrisant l'air allait finir par l'achever, sa cheminée crépita. D'un seul mouvement, les cinq personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers les flammes vertes. Les quatre Aurors ayant eu pour mission d'aller en Italie apparurent dans le salon de James.

\- Tu nous pardonneras, on a lié ta cheminée à celle de Camille Guzzo, dit Harry Potter, le dernier sorti des flammes.

À la vue de son père, James se leva, rassuré. Son père n'allait rien lui cacher, même si cela devait déplaire à James. Et, clairement, cela allait être le cas. Son père ne paraissait pas au mieux de sa forme. La dernière fois que son fils l'avait vu aussi fatigué, c'était lorsqu'il avait dû lui annoncer qu'Astrid était décédée.

Une vague de terreur envahit James. Il n'était absolument pas prêt à entendre le même discours qu'à la sortie de Poudlard. Son père ne pouvait pas lui dire une telle horreur. C'était impossible.

À la limite de la nausée, James s'appuya sur le dossier de la chaise dont il venait de se lever, l'agrippant fortement, espérant ne pas avoir à s'y effondrer.

\- Alors ? demanda un des Aurors affectés à l'appartement de James.

\- C'est pas beau, marmonna l'un des Aurors accompagnant Harry.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils.

\- Nous devrions peut-être retourner au Ministère ? proposa le premier Auror à avoir pris la parole.

James le fusilla du regard, prêt à l'insulter de tous les noms lui venant en tête. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à le faire. Cela valait certainement mieux. Même si son père était à la tête des Aurors, il n'était pas certain qu'il s'en sortirait sans dommage après avoir insulté un Auror.

\- James mérite de savoir ce qui se passe. On parle tout de même de sa petite amie, leur rappela Harry Potter. Et je souhaite qu'il soit surveillé, à présent. Il a le droit de savoir pourquoi une surveillance constante va lui être imposée.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Déjà, lorsque les Invisibles étaient tombés, son père avait souhaité que sa famille soit protégée. James avait trouvé cela excessif, et la suite des événements lui avait prouvé qu'il avait raison. Cependant, un regard de son père lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas en position de prendre la parole.

\- Asseyez-vous, nous serons plus à l'aise, poursuivit Harry Potter, en traversant la pièce, et en s'installant à côté de son fils.

Une fois que tout le monde eut pris place, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança dans son récit.

\- Nous sommes allés à la maison de Camille Guzzo, et…

James l'interrompit.

\- Papa, qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement? Tes hommes ont débarqué en demandant à voir Astrid, et étant donné qu'elle n'est pas là, ils n'ont rien voulu me dire de plus !

Harry regarda son fils, avant de se tourner vers ses hommes, puis de faire le tour de l'appartement, comme voulant confirmer de ses propres yeux ce que venait de dire son fils.

\- Astrid n'est pas là…

\- Non, chef, confirma l'Auror ayant fait le tour de l'appartement de James et Astrid. Et elle est clairement partie sans vouloir être suivie…

James le fusilla du regard.

\- Elle va revenir, gronda-t-il.

L'Auror voulut le contredire, mais Harry Potter ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Vargas, si James pense qu'elle va revenir, rien ne nous prouve le contraire. Actuellement, on peut seulement spéculer, rien affirmer. Surtout au vu de ce que l'on a trouvé en Italie. James, laisse-moi t'expliquer rapidement ce qui vient de se passer, ce soir, dans le bureau des Aurors. L'homme qui a récupéré l'affaire des Invisibles a remarqué une certaine irrégularité dans les dossiers personnels.

\- Quel genre d'irrégularités ? s'étonna James.

Il aurait cru que si cela arrivait, Astrid serait au courant avant les Aurors, et qu'il aurait le temps de constater qu'elle n'était pas dans son état habituel, certainement stressée par les événements. Pourtant, il n'avait rien remarqué d'inquiétant.

\- Des morts inexpliquées.

James retint de justesse le haut-le-cœur qui l'étreignit. Si jamais il montrait une légère preuve de faiblesse, son père cesserait son explication.

\- Il s'est avéré que ces décès se recoupaient avec une même affaire : celle gérée par Astrid, et à laquelle tu as participé, en tant que témoin.

James baissa ses mains. De sur la table, elles passèrent au siège de sa chaise, agrippant celui-ci comme si, de son geste, dépendait la suite des explications.

\- Étant donné que seulement deux Invisibles en lien avec cette affaire ont été réinsérés, nous avons tenu à les contacter.

\- L'Italien et Astrid, murmura James.

James était incapable de se rappeler du prénom de l'homme, mais il le resituait tout à fait. C'était une personne qu'Astrid n'appréciait pas du tout, et qui le lui rendait bien. Ils avaient passé leur temps à se disputer fortement, lorsqu'ils étaient Invisibles, et ils avaient plus d'une critique à proférer envers l'autre. Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus James. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Il se concentra donc sur son père.

Harry Potter hocha la tête, confirmant ses doutes. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas pour autant que son visage se fit plus joyeux.

\- Exactement. Et c'est là que la partie plus complexe débute. Je suis allé au domicile de Camille Guzzo, l'Italien, en Toscane. Clairement, il a eu de la visite inattendue. Sa porte était enfoncée, et un certain désordre régnait chez lui. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

Déglutissant, et constatant que son père en faisait de même, James se prépara au pire. Il avait raison. Harry ôta ses lunettes, et prit le temps de les nettoyer, avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un, chez Camille Guzzo, poursuivit Harry. Une personne décédée. Darren Cranberry. L'ami d'Astrid, expliqua Harry à son fils, qui n'avait jamais été doué pour retenir les prénoms des uns et des autres.

James retint son souffle. Il se rappelait parfaitement de cet homme imposant, qui mesurait au moins trente centimètres de plus qu'Astrid, fait de muscles, au visage ravagé par les cicatrices et le temps, et dont le simple regard vous faisait vous ratatiner sur votre chaise. Il se souvenait aussi d'Astrid qui, lors d'une soirée, avant que James et elle ne se remettent ensemble, avait fini par avouer au jeune homme que son ami au sein des Invisibles était un ancien Mangemort, qui avait tout fait pour se libérer du joug de Voldemort, sans jamais y parvenir. Il se souvenait de la fierté dans les yeux d'Astrid, lorsqu'elle disait que son ami faisait tout pour se faire pardonner aujourd'hui, et qu'il emportait autant de Rapaces Nocturnes qu'il le pouvait. De cet homme qui n'avait jamais plié, qui se moquait des coups, qui ne craignait pas le combat, et certainement pas la mort.

Comment un tel homme pouvait-il mourir ?

Aux regards échangés par les Aurors revenant d'Italie, après de nombreuses blessures, toutes plus laides les unes que les autres.

\- Où est le corps ? demanda un des hommes restés en Angleterre.

\- Avec les Aurors italiens pour le moment, dit Harry Potter. Ils nous l'expédient aussi vite que possible. Ils n'ont absolument pas envie de s'occuper du dossier des Invisibles, comme on pouvait s'en douter…

James s'en doutait effectivement. Après tout, le dossier des Invisibles était le plus complexe sur lequel pouvaient travailler des personnes en charge de la sécurité d'un pays. Il se rappelait de la tourmente causée lors des révélations – qui ne s'en souvenait pas ? Mais lui était au cœur de la tempête, et il savait que la réalité était bien plus que des récits faits par les journaux.

\- Bon, vous avez trouvé un Invisible, d'accord. Mais celui chez qui il était ? s'enquit James, craignant cependant la réponse.

Le visage de son père fut un bref instant amusé, comme chaque fois qu'il avait la preuve que son fils n'avait pas changé, malgré les années – il était incapable de se rappeler des prénoms des gens, même s'il les avait déjà fréquentés, et il fallait réellement qu'ils fassent partie du quotidien de James pour que celui-ci daigne se rappeler des prénoms et des noms.

L'amusement ne resta pas longtemps, toutefois, et très vite, le sérieux se positionna sur le visage de Harry, qui n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à son fils, l'un des Aurors envoyés en Italie se chargeant de le faire à sa place.

\- Camille Guzzo est introuvable. Et, clairement, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait déserté les lieux. Maintenant, retrouver un Invisible en fuite, c'est loin d'être le plus simple…

\- Il ne peut pas être si loin que cela, le coupa Harry. Il est parti sans aucune affaire.

\- Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, grommela Vargas.

Harry Potter lui adressa un regard clair : les commentaires de ce genre n'avaient pas leur place dans la situation présente.

\- Étant donné ce que nous avons découvert chez Camille Guzzo, tout laisse à penser qu'il y a eu un combat entre lui et Darren Cranberry… et que Cranberry en a payé le prix fort. Même si cela n'a aucun sens, grommela Harry. Parlons plutôt de ce qui s'est passé ici. James, où est Astrid ?

James fronça les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Le ton employé par son père ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Il avait la sensation d'avoir glissé dans le rôle d'un accusé, sans trop savoir à quel moment il avait pu passer de ce côté de la barrière. Le jeune homme déglutit.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle m'a simplement laissé le mot habituel, lorsqu'elle compte revenir…

James fit glisser vers son père un morceau de parchemin, sur lequel s'inscrivaient les mots « Je reviens, c'est promis ». Elle n'avait pas ajouté le « ce soir » ou « demain matin » habituel, lorsqu'elle partait pour le travail, mais si Astrid l'avait écrit, c'était la vérité. Elle reviendrait, mais personne ne pouvait savoir quand.

Mais elle allait revenir. James en était persuadé.

\- Elle tremble souvent ? demanda Harry.

James, perdu dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la question immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsque son père la lui répéta qu'il finit par sortir de son apathie.

\- Trembler ? Non… Pourquoi ?

\- Son écriture, dit simplement Harry. Elle ne semblait pas sereine.

Il redonna le parchemin à James, qui s'y pencha immédiatement. Harry Potter, lui, avait d'autres soucis à régler. Il se tourna vers les Aurors ayant fait le tour de l'appartement de James et Astrid.

\- Alors ? Vargas, dis-nous ce que vous avez trouvé.

\- Beaucoup de choses… et pas grand-chose. Des affaires d'Astrid Smith ont disparu de leur armoire, et d'après votre fils, il manque aussi sa baguette de secours.

Harry Potter regarda son fils, soudainement suspicieux. Il était persuadé qu'Astrid n'avait plus de baguette de secours. Vu le regard fuyant de James, celui-ci était au courant de l'existence de celle-ci, mais n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de prévenir son père, bien que James se sente à présent légèrement honteux d'avoir dissimulé cette information.

\- Mais j'ai découvert quelque chose de plus intéressant, reconnut une petite Auror, en se rapprochant de Harry.

\- Quoi, Wu ? voulut savoir Harry Potter.

L'Auror Wu regarda son chef, nerveusement, incertaine de ce qui allait se produire une fois qu'elle aurait dit ce qu'elle avait découvert en faisant son enquête dans le logement.

\- J'ai fait mes recherches dans la cuisine, principalement, dit l'Auror.

James leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Rien ne pouvait avoir été découvert dans la cuisine, il le savait. Lui et Astrid se partageaient les tâches ménagères, mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'il était celui qui passait le plus de temps dans la cuisine, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Astrid ne prenait même pas de petit-déjeuner.

\- J'ai découvert un double fond dans un placard, marmonna Wu.

Le sang de James ne fit qu'un tour. Il perdit toute couleur.

Ce n'était pas possible. Astrid lui avait promis de ne plus lui cacher la moindre chose, depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Invisibles et qu'ils étaient à nouveau en couple. Elle lui avait fait la promesse de ne jamais lui dissimuler quoi que ce soit, et de ne surtout pas se comporter comme une Invisible au sein même de leur appartement, qui était devenu une zone neutre pour toutes leurs discussions – ou presque.

Sauf qu'Astrid avait triché au jeu. Elle avait menti. Elle était restée une Invisible.

James se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'œil fou, s'attendant au pire, alors que l'Auror Wu reprenait la parole.

\- Il n'y avait plus rien dans le double-fond, mais j'ai pu vérifier quelques petites choses. Pour savoir ce qui pouvait y avoir été stocké, et franchement, c'est pas bien beau, ricana Wu, sans se formaliser du regard noir que lui envoya James. Elle y stockait tout un tas de potions.

Le cœur de James fit le même raté que lors d'un démarrage manqué sur un balai trop puissant pour le niveau de son sorcier.

\- Du genre, des potions qu'une ancienne Invisible n'aurait jamais dû avoir en sa possession… Poisons, Veritaserum, Felix Felicis,…

\- C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris l'idée, gronda James.

L'Auror Wu lui adressa un regard peu avenant, avant de se tourner vers Harry Potter. Ils eurent un échange silencieux, qui mit à mal les nerfs de James, lequel se sentait de moins en moins serein face à cette histoire. Il baissa les yeux sur le parchemin laissé par Astrid. Maintenant que son père lui avait fait remarquer que l'écriture d'Astrid n'était pas nette, James le voyait parfaitement, sans savoir comment l'interpréter. Astrid avait-elle fait ses valises sous le coup du stress, de l'imprévu ? Mais pourquoi ? Et, par Merlin, pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin d'avoir une cachette au sein de leur appartement ? Pensait-elle réellement que James n'allait pas accepter d'apprendre qu'elle continuait à fabriquer des potions desquelles elle ne devait pas s'approcher ? Ça aurait certainement été le cas, mais de là à le lui cacher totalement… James secoua la tête, cherchant à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Finalement, le principal problème était de savoir pourquoi Astrid s'était sentie dans le besoin de fabriquer et conserver ces potions.

James se rendit soudainement compte que tous les Aurors s'étaient levés et le regardaient. Il cligna des yeux, et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix abattue.

\- Nous allons retourner au Bureau, et lancer un avis de recherche pour Astrid et Camille Guzzo, lui apprit son père.

\- Tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

Harry baissa les yeux, l'air embarrassé.

\- Actuellement, nous ne pouvons pas dire s'ils sont ensemble, si Astrid le fuit, ou si Camille Guzzo a enlevé Astrid.

James retint son souffle. Son père tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, mais échoua lamentablement.

\- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette situation est extrêmement complexe, et que rien n'est sûr pour l'instant. On a un meurtre, déjà. Deux anciens Invisibles en fuite, et deux décès à Azkaban, une femme et un homme, et ils ont tous un lien avec la dernière affaire qu'ils ont menée. Ce que je te dis là, James, ça reste entre nous, bien évidemment. On n'a aucune explication, à part des pistes froides, et qu'on ne peut pas suivre. Voilà où on en est, maintenant.

\- Nulle part, en somme, conclut James d'un ton amer.

Il serra les poings. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait toujours se dérouler comme ça, avec Astrid ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'acceptait pas son aide, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle disparaissait dès lors que la situation lui apparaissait trop complexe ? Pourquoi ne lui parlait-elle pas, pourquoi le mettait-elle dans de telles situations ?

Harry parut entendre la détresse de son fils, et lui adressa un sourire maladroit, qui se voulait rassurant, même si James y vit surtout le désespoir d'un père ne sachant promettre ce qu'il ne pouvait accomplir certainement.

\- On va la retrouver, James. On va trouver des solutions, on va éplucher les dossiers. On a les éléments nécessaires, je te l'assure. Elle ne disparaîtra pas comme ça. Elle ne peut pas le faire, pas cette fois.

James détourna le regard, refusant de supporter celui de son père, rejetant la pitié qui pouvait s'y trouver. Il n'avait pas besoin de mansuétude, il avait besoin d'Astrid. C'était une mauvaise répétition de ce qui s'était déjà fait, par le passé, et il n'avait aucune envie de retourner dans le désespoir qui avait pu l'habiter à cette époque.

Il fixa l'œil sur ses mains, tandis que les Aurors remballaient leurs affaires.

\- Avant qu'on parte, James, est-ce que tu as remarqué quoi que ce soit de différent, lorsque tu es rentré ?

James aurait voulu dire à son père que oui. Il avait remarqué des dizaines de choses différentes, comme l'absence d'Astrid, la fouille des Aurors, la sensation de ne plus être chez lui dans ce lieu, à présent qu'elle n'était plus là, sans aucune garantie qu'elle revienne un jour. Mais comme il savait aussi que la moquerie n'aiderait en rien la situation, James soupira, et ravala sa verve. Il la réservait pour Astrid, lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient.

\- Laisse-moi faire un tour rapide dans l'appartement, ce que tes Aurors ne m'ont pas laissé faire, et je te dirai cela.

James se leva et, le pas traînant, commença son tour de l'appartement. Il ne remarqua rien dans l'entrée, mise à part l'absence de la petite veste qu'Astrid mettait toujours lorsqu'elle allait dans le monde Moldu, et de sa cape de voyage. Dans leur chambre, le lit était défait, et la porte de leur armoire était grande ouverte. Les vides créés par les vêtements manquants d'Astrid sautèrent immédiatement aux yeux de James, mais il tenta de ne pas s'y attarder, tout comme il s'efforça de ne pas hurler de rage en réalisant son départ, une fois de plus. Il continua sa ronde dans le salon, incapable de noter la moindre différence, et se dirigea enfin dans la cuisine. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta pour prendre dans ses bras Fléreur, qui le fixait étrangement. Caressant l'animal sur le haut du crâne, James observa la cuisine. Il fusilla du regard le placard grand ouvert où l'Auror avait trouvé la cache d'Astrid, comme si le double fond était la cause de tous ses soucis.

\- C'est bizarre, marmonna finalement James.

Il observa à nouveau la cuisine, puis reporta son attention sur le mur qui faisait face à la porte permettant de passer d'une pièce à l'autre. Il se mit dans l'axe exact, observant ce qu'il venait de constater.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry Potter, en remarquant que son fils était dérangé par un détail.

Les Aurors se rapprochèrent, apparemment désireux de savoir ce que le jeune homme avait trouvé, et qu'ils avaient manqué.

James désigna le mur qui avait attiré son attention, et fixa son index sur un objet.

\- L'horloge d'Astrid.

\- Eh bien ? s'impatienta l'Auror Wu.

Apparemment, la femme Auror n'était pas prête à écouter de longues explications.

\- Elle n'est pas à sa place habituelle.

Harry Potter fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème, reconnut James.

\- Elle aurait dû hurler, en nous voyant fouiller l'appartement, commenta un Auror ayant accompagné Wu.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela, Pitz ? grommela Wu.

\- Je fais partie de ceux ayant fait une descente dans les appartements des Invisibles. Mes tympans ont mis du temps à se remettre des hurlements de cet objet de malheur, gronda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à l'horloge.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que l'horloge n'est plus à la même place ? grommela James, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Dans ses bras, le Fléreur se mit à feuler.

.

.

.

 _Le même jour – La Salle sur Demande, Poudlard, Écosse._

Je reculai d'un pas, en même temps que Camille, lorsque nous vîmes les Aurors s'approcher de l'horloge, et de nous. Même s'ils ne pouvaient pas la traverser, et ensuite traverser le cadre magique, cela restait une sensation désagréable à vivre que de voir des personnes qui ne nous voulaient pas que du bien se diriger vers nous.

Je me tournai vers Camille, qui affichait un air détaché.

\- Ouais, j'avais un peu de temps libre en attendant que tu termines de préparer tes affaires, je me suis dit que je pouvais ensorceler l'horloge, afin qu'elle ne parle pas, et, surtout, qu'elle nous serve de visuel sur l'appartement de ton copain. Ne t'inquiète pas, le sortilège est trop complexe pour que les Aurors arrivent à le défaire…

J'aurais pu remercier Camille, vraiment, parce que je n'avais pas pensé un seul instant à cela. Or, maintenant que je savais que je pouvais voir James, j'étais particulièrement soulagée. Je pourrais le surveiller, et m'assurer qu'il arrivait à vivre correctement la situation.

Seulement, je fis bien de ne pas m'exprimer trop rapidement.

\- Au moins, on apprend où ils en sont dans l'affaire. J'étais certain que Potter, le père, allait parler à son fils.

Camille se tourna vers moi, narquois.

\- Après tout, il ne voudrait surtout pas que celui-ci retombe dans une petite déprime, à nouveau par ta faute, pas vrai ?

Je fusillai Camille du regard. C'était bien pour cette raison que nous avions travaillé le moins souvent ensemble possible, à l'époque des Invisibles. Nous étions toujours à nous sauter à la gorge. C'était invivable pour les autres. Et pour nous aussi, certainement, mais c'était plus fort que nous. Je n'arrivais jamais à le laisser gagner. J'avais besoin de le critiquer.

Ce soir, toutefois, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire trop d'émules. Si je lui prouvais que j'étais trop intégrée dans mon quotidien, que j'avais des difficultés à en sortir, il ne me ferait pas confiance, et ne m'expliquerait jamais ce qui s'était produit chez lui. Or, je refusais d'être mise à l'écart d'une telle affaire, surtout avec la mort de Darren.

Je soupirai et m'éloignai, préférant faire quelques pas dans la Salle sur Demande, plutôt que de lui demander des explications alors que je n'étais pas encore sereine.

Je nous avais mené sans problème jusqu'à la pièce, dont je me souvenais bien pour y avoir vécu une semaine entière, lors de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Le contexte était différent, évidemment, mais le but restait le même : être dissimulés aux yeux de tous, et que personne ne sache où nous nous trouvions.

Passer par la Cabane Hurlante avait été simple, et arriver dans le parc aussi. Là où la situation avait été plus complexe, c'était lorsque nous avions réalisé qu'avec les jours qui rallongeaient, nous n'étions absolument pas dissimulés par un début d'obscurité, et que, de plus, beaucoup d'élèves traînaient dans le parc, préférant arriver au dernier moment au repas. Nous avions dû utiliser plus d'un charme de Désillusion, et éviter beaucoup de personnes. Heureusement pour nous, les nouvelles concernant les Invisibles n'étaient pas encore arrivées aux oreilles des élèves. Il y avait de grandes chances que cela paraisse dans les journaux du soir, toutefois, nous n'aurions plus à nous en préoccuper. Nous étions à présent dissimulés des yeux de tous, et personne, pour l'instant, ne se doutait du lieu où nous étions.

Notre périple s'était poursuivi sur plusieurs étages, avec la chance de croiser la concierge, qui avait toujours le tic de se gratter l'oreille dès lors qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit dans le couloir. Seulement, elle n'était pas forcément plus réactive que lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et elle n'avait pas pensé à lancer un sortilège pour s'assurer de bien avoir entendu du bruit – Camille commençait à s'enrhumer, et il avait fallu qu'il éternue dans un couloir du deuxième étage. Ce fut, cependant, le seul événement qui perturba notre avancée, et nous pûmes arriver devant la peinture des trolls apprenant à danser sans trop d'encombres. J'avais eu la satisfaction de surprendre Camille, en lui expliquant le fonctionnement de la pièce et, maintenant, nous y étions installés, attendant la suite – qui n'avait pas tardé à débuter, lorsque James était entré dans son appartement, secondé par une troupe d'Aurors, faisant grimper mon niveau de stress.

Je fis abstraction des dernières minutes, et pris mon temps pour mieux observer la Salle sur Demande. Comme toujours, elle accomplissait nos désirs les plus fous, alors même que nos demandes étaient des plus simples. Nous avions simplement sollicité un lieu où nous dissimuler. La Salle nous avait fourni une véritable planque d'Invisibles, regorgeant d'ouvrages en tout genre, sur la magie défensive comme sur celle de la cuisine, des lits éloignés l'un de l'autre, à croire qu'elle savait que Camille et moi n'étions pas faits pour partager le même espace vital. Des placards, regorgeant de vêtements permettant de passer inaperçus, et de se camoufler, étaient installés non loin des deux matelas. De même, un garde-manger – malheureusement vide – était mis à notre disposition. L'un de nous devrait aller à Pré-au-Lard dans la nuit, et voler quelques vivres. Divers objets, que je savais être appréciés des Aurors, étaient aussi mis en avant. Une réplique de Retourneur de Temps était même en vitrine – bien que le dernier fonctionnant ait été détruit lors de la bataille du Ministère, en juin 1996. Il fallait, pour cela, remercier mon beau-père et ses amis.

Je m'approchai d'une Glace à l'Ennemi, mais n'y repérai rien. Toutefois, il aurait été surprenant d'apercevoir le moindre ennemi dans la pièce. Cela me rassurait toutefois sur les intentions de Camille. Il ne prévoyait pas de me tuer… et n'avait certainement pas liquidé Darren.

Il était d'ailleurs plus que temps que Camille me donne enfin les explications dont j'avais besoin. Je retournai donc vers lui, qui s'était assis sur une chaise mise à notre disposition, et observait la pièce, surpris.

\- Je me demande pourquoi elle nous a fourni une Pensine…, me dit-il lorsqu'il remarqua ma présence.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- La Salle sur Demande est pleine de mystères. Peut-être que la Pensine finira par disparaître, lui appris-je. Ce que je sais de source sûre, c'est qu'il est stupide de croire qu'on peut contrôler cette pièce. Il faut vraiment y passer des heures entières. Il paraît qu'un des professeurs du collège la maîtrise réellement, mais je pense que cela est une légende.

Malgré tout le respect que je pouvais porter au professeur Londubat, je doutais toutefois de ses capacités à être plus fort qu'une pièce qui possédait une volonté propre. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas.

Je m'assis sur la chaise qui faisait face à Camille.

\- Alors ? m'enquis-je, sans aucun autre préambule que celui de le pointer du menton.

Camille, toujours pensif, ne prit pas la peine de me regarder.

\- Tu penses encore que j'ai tué Darren ?

Je reniflai, méprisante. D'accord, j'avais émis cette hypothèse, mais c'était sous le coup de l'émotion. Il était impensable que Camille ait blessé un autre Invisible. Éventuellement, il aurait pu me lancer quelques sortilèges bien placés, en se justifiant après coup de l'avoir fait lors d'un entraînement. Mais tuer l'un des nôtres ? Ce n'était pas Camille. De plus, si son but était de décimer les Invisibles, comme j'étais amenée à le penser après avoir appris que d'autres Invisibles étaient morts, Camille n'aurait pas pris la peine de m'emmener loin du musée, loin de chez moi. Il n'aurait pas attendu de me parler, il se serait simplement assuré que je l'avais bien remarqué, puis il aurait lancé le sortilège me tuant. Il ne prenait pas la peine de s'encombrer de détails.

\- Tu sais bien que non, crachai-je. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de savoir ce que tu as fait, depuis le décès de Darren.

Camille adopta une mine sombre. Malgré les différends que nous avions – et ils étaient nombreux – il me respectait assez pour me donner ces informations, ne serait-ce que pour me prouver qu'il ne s'était pas tourné les pouces depuis la mort de Darren. Que je puisse l'imaginer oisif était pire qu'une insulte.

\- J'ai principalement fui, reconnut Camille. Mais j'avais du monde sur mes traces. Ils étaient trois à venir visiter ma maison, m'apprit-il. Je pensais d'ailleurs que les autorités italiennes viendraient plus rapidement sur les lieux, vu le bazar que nous avons mis…

Il prit le temps de réfléchir, avant de parler à voix haute, me permettant de suivre sa réflexion en même temps qu'il la développait :

\- Cela dit, ils n'étaient plus que deux, lorsque j'ai traversé l'Espagne… Peut-être que le dernier a pris la peine de camoufler les traces de leur passage chez moi ?

\- En tout cas, ça expliquerait que les Aurors te soupçonnent.

Camille hocha la tête, lentement. Il paraissait être d'accord avec ma théorie.

\- Mais ils étaient à nouveau trois lorsque j'ai rejoint la Russie. Ensuite, je suis parti faire un tour dans les monts Oural. Là, ils ont failli m'avoir, mais j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser.

Camille se tut.

\- À quel prix ? voulus-je savoir.

J'espérais que j'étais encore capable de supporter la réponse.

\- Il y a eu une petite bataille… L'un d'eux est tombé de la falaise, me dit-il sans aucun état d'âme.

Je me sentis mal, soudainement. C'était le genre d'événements qui arrivait souvent, lorsque j'étais une Invisible, et je les acceptais sans broncher, à cette époque. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais bien moins sereine à l'idée de savoir que j'avais, en face de moi, une personne en ayant assassiné une autre. Cependant, l'absence de remords que semblait éprouver Camille m'empêchait de lui faire remarquer que j'étais gênée par ce qu'il avait dit. Cela revenait à avouer que j'avais totalement tourné la page des Invisibles, et que je n'avais rien à faire ici, avec lui, en ce moment même.

\- Ensuite ? demandai-je donc, plutôt que de m'appesantir sur le décès d'un homme l'ayant pris en chasse.

\- J'ai réussi à les embrouiller, expliqua Camille. J'ai fait croire que je partais en Roumanie, mais j'ai fait planer le doute, et ils ont aussi cru que je partais en Slovénie. Ils ont été obligés de se diviser, ce qui leur a fait perdre du temps. J'ai pu passer quelques jours en Roumanie sans être dérangé. Mais ils ont fini par me retrouver, en plein Budapest, la veille de mon arrivée à Londres. Au vu des quelques indices que j'ai laissés, je pense qu'ils vont continuer à me chercher dans des pays de l'Est, mais j'émets quelques doutes tout de même. Ton beau-père ne va certainement pas vouloir étouffer l'affaire, il va au contraire privilégier une transparence presque totale avec les journaux, ce qui veut dire qu'on saura bientôt que tu es une personne disparue. Et comme je pense que ceux qui m'ont traqué ont tout de même un minimum de jugeote, il est fort probable qu'ils se mettent à nous chercher, tous les deux…

Je hochai la tête, tandis que Camille repartait dans ses considérations.

Bien sûr que mon beau-père allait en parler aux journaux. Les Invisibles n'avaient été découverts que tardivement par la population sorcière. Celle-ci s'était aussitôt insurgée, avait demandé des comptes, exigé le clair sur toute notre organisation, et avait perdu toute confiance envers les autorités sorcières. Harry ne voudrait certainement pas commettre les mêmes erreurs que ses prédécesseurs, il dirait tout ce qu'il pourrait aux journalistes, pour que personne ne puisse lui reprocher d'avoir dissimulé des informations.

Cela dit, quelles informations pourrait-il réellement fournir ?

Nous n'avions aucun élément, si ce n'est que des décès avaient été recensés, et qu'on pouvait certainement dire qu'il s'agissait de meurtres. Mais à part cela, nous étions dans le noir complet. J'allais en faire la remarque acerbe à Camille, lorsque je remarquai son air sombre, et déprimé. Je me mordis la lèvre. Je n'abattais pas un homme à terre, cela faisait partie de mes principes, même lorsque je n'appréciais pas cet homme. Camille n'avait rien fait qui méritait que je le rabaisse encore plus, et je me doutais que les derniers événements lui pesaient. Il se sentait certainement coupable de la mort de Darren, et pensait sûrement qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Mais c'était stupide, de penser ainsi. Darren ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses. S'il était apparu chez Camille sur le point de mourir, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il était trop tard. Cela ne simplifiait toutefois pas la situation de Camille. La mort de Darren était la troisième qui se produisait dans le village de Camille, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, et alors qu'il s'agissait de personnes auxquelles il tenait. Cela devait être dur, moralement, même pour un homme qui passait ses journées à se moquer de tout.

Je l'observai encore quelques secondes, avant de me lever subitement.

\- Prends une douche, et change-toi, lui dis-je brutalement. Tu ne ressembles à rien.

Ce qui était la stricte vérité. Ses vêtements étaient toujours ceux du début de sa fuite, et ils étaient encore et toujours tachés du sang de Darren, ce qui donnait pauvre allure à Camille. Ses yeux étaient pochés, ses mains noires de… à vrai dire, je préférais ne pas savoir où il avait bien pu traîner pour les avoir dans un tel état. C'était un miracle que personne, à Londres et alors qu'il m'attendait, ne se soit alerté de voir quelqu'un dans un tel état. C'était tant mieux pour nous, mais nous étions chanceux qu'un samaritain n'ait pas cherché à alerter les secours. Cela aurait bien compliqué la tâche de Camille de venir me chercher.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord avec mes ordres – pour une fois que j'obtenais de lui son consentement, sans avoir à m'énerver ! – et se leva difficilement.

\- Et toi, tu vas où ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix usée.

\- Chercher de quoi nous nourrir, lui appris-je. Je vais aller voler les villageois de Pré-au-Lard. Je préfère ça à aller demander aux Elfes de Maison. L'un d'entre eux appartient aux Potter, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il se sente obligé de raconter partout que nous nous cachons à Poudlard.

\- Sage décision, reconnut Camille en se traînant vers le fond de la pièce. Ne traîne pas trop, ajouta-t-il après un bâillement. J'ai faim, mais je ne suis pas certain de tenir éveillé encore longtemps…

\- Ne crois pas que je vais me plier à tes ordres, il ne manquerait plus que ça, grommelai-je sans qu'il ne m'entende.

Il avait déjà ôté sa chemise. Je décrochai du mur la Carte du Maraudeur, afin de pouvoir avancer sans foncer dans des élèves, professeurs ou fantômes, puis je sortis de la Salle sur Demande, une fois certaine que je n'allais croiser personne. Puis, je m'attelai à ma tâche, me demandant où allait nous mener cette nouvelle aventure, qui ne faisait que commencer.

Si au moins nous avions tous les éléments nécessaires… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que des personnes s'en prenaient aux Invisibles. Mais, surtout, je n'arrivais pas à concevoir l'inconcevable.

Tout d'abord, il m'était difficile de croire que les Rapaces Nocturnes existaient encore. Car qui, à part eux, pouvaient nous en vouloir à ce point, et pouvaient s'acharner à nous descendre ? Surtout que nous remarquions qu'ils s'attaquaient aux Invisibles ayant participé à l'affaire que j'avais menée en dernier, et qui avait permis leur chute. De plus, qui pouvait les diriger, à présent que Cole était mort ? Ils n'avaient plus de chef depuis des années, et ils étaient trop brutaux pour choisir un chef au hasard.

Je ne pouvais pas croire, non plus, que j'allais devoir me cacher à nouveau, et oublier toute ma vie habituelle, pour une durée indéterminée.

J'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que toute cette histoire ait été lancée à cause de moi, lorsque j'avais voulu démanteler un trafic de Cracmols. Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais déclenché tout cela, et que les conséquences nous retombaient dessus après tant d'années.

Il m'était aussi difficile de croire que des Invisibles à Azkaban soient décédés. Comment cela était-il possible, alors que les gardiens ne devaient laisser entrer que les personnes accrédités ? J'avais bien tenté de faire un tour à Azkaban, pour parler à d'anciens Invisibles, mais l'accès m'avait été refusé, du fait de mon statut d'Invisible, justement. En somme, je ne concevais pas qu'un ennemi ait pu s'y rendre, affaiblir des Invisibles jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, et ce, sans que jamais personne ne se pose de question.

Mais, surtout, je n'arrivais pas à croire que Darren soit mort, réalisai-je en essuyant une larme qui roulait sur ma joue.

Darren m'avait tout appris, au sein des Invisibles. Il m'avait appris à m'endurcir, il m'avait fait comprendre que les idéaux que je nourrissais depuis que j'avais envie d'être Auror n'étaient précisément que des idéaux, et qu'ils ne seraient jamais la réalité. Et puis, il m'avait fait comprendre que si je souhaitais des réponses aux questions que je me posais sur mes parents, je devais à tout prix me pencher sur les archives des Invisibles. En somme, il avait été mon guide.

Et il était à présent mort, sans que je ne puisse jamais lui présenter mes excuses pour avoir déclenché sa dernière fuite.

.

.

.

 _28 mai 2031. La Salle sur Demande, Poudlard, Écosse._

\- Hors de question, sifflai-je, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Je récoltai un regard noir comme preuve de mécontentement. Mais étant donné qu'il s'agissait déjà du vingtième depuis le début de la journée, et que je n'en avais toujours rien à faire de mettre Camille de mauvaise humeur, je ne démordis pas de mon refus.

Nous étions l'un et l'autre à quelques mètres, mais rien à faire, la tension restait palpable. À mon avis, il n'était pas possible de la faire redescendre. Nous étions trop sur les nerfs pour que la situation ne change.

Il était simplement exclu que j'adhère à son idée, et encore plus que je cède à son envie. C'était totalement fou, et totalement insensé.

Pensait-il réellement que j'étais stupide au point de le suivre, peu importait l'idée qu'il avait à me proposer ? Il n'était pas en train de m'annoncer qu'il souhaitait qu'on change le menu de ce midi – encore qu'il avait eu le culot de se plaindre des vivres que j'avais rapportés de Pré-au-Lard, parce que, selon Camille, j'aurais quand même pu choisir de l'alcool plus fort, et de meilleure qualité. Il n'avait plus fait de remarques, depuis que je lui avais lancé une bouteille de Bièraubeurre en plein visage. Les bonnes habitudes étaient revenues vite, je savais toujours comment viser Camille pour le surprendre, et donc lui faire mal.

\- Tu t'en fous, c'est ton beau-père.

\- C'est exactement pour cela que je n'irai pas faire… ce que tu me demandes de faire, pestai-je en lui tournant le dos.

J'avais la sensation de me comporter comme une enfant, mais depuis le temps, cela ne me surprenait pas plus que cela de constater que Camille m'offrait la possibilité de régresser mon niveau de maturité. Comme si j'avais à nouveau six ans, et que je faisais un caprice pour le dernier jouet à la mode – j'avais une grande passion pour certains jeux bruyants, mais Jill refusait systématiquement de me les acheter, une véritable frustration.

Un peu comme maintenant, alors que j'étais incapable de rester calme et logique devant les propos de Camille.

\- Cela nous serait pourtant utile…, me fit remarquer Camille, pernicieux.

Je serrai les dents. Dans un sens, il avait raison. Mais dans l'autre…

\- Allez, Princesse. Ce n'est pas comme si ton beau-père ne t'avait jamais rien pardonnée…

Je me tendis instinctivement. Je savais que Camille était capable de me faire beaucoup de mal, et d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Bien évidemment, cela était une capacité de chacun des Invisibles, qui n'étaient pas réputés pour aborder les sujets sensibles avec la délicatesse commune à chaque être humain. Pour autant, Camille prenait un malin plaisir à me faire du mal, et à me faire sortir de mes gonds. Je savais donc par avance qu'il allait faire exactement pareil aujourd'hui. Cela dit, en avoir la certitude ne me permettait pas de prévoir la situation, et de me protéger suffisamment pour paraître nonchalante lorsqu'il lancerait son attaque… même si elle n'était que verbale.

\- Après tout, tu as été la pire des belles-filles, mais il a tout de même accepté de t'accueillir dans la famille, alors que tu as mené son aîné à la dépression, que tu t'es fait passer pour morte, que tu as tué et envoyé des personnes sous le baiser des Détraqueurs… Franchement, tu penses réellement qu'il t'en voudrait, cette fois-ci ?

Sans réussir à m'en empêcher, je me retournai vivement, baguette sortie. En quelques pas, j'étais à moins de cinquante centimètres de Camille, la baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Et, malheureusement, comme c'était déjà le cas lorsque nous étions encore chez les Invisibles, il ne cilla pas. C'est tout juste s'il n'arbora pas un air narquois, pas impressionné du tout, quasiment moqueur. Parce qu'il savait que je n'agirais jamais contre lui. Parce que je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal. Parce que j'étais incapable de blesser quelqu'un qui était dans le même camp que moi.

Surtout, parce que Camille avait conscience que j'étais trop faible, depuis ma réinsertion. Je n'étais pas prête à user de la magie par simple plaisir. J'étais redevenue une citoyenne lambda, ou presque. Et ça, Camille l'avait totalement compris en peu de temps passé avec moi.

Enragée par tout ce qu'impliquait mon manque d'action, je ne me démontai cependant pas. Il était totalement exclu que je laisse Camille gagner ce combat. Même s'il avait raison sur beaucoup de points, même s'il était totalement dans le vrai de penser que je n'étais pas en capacité de lui faire du mal, il gardait certains torts. Heureusement pour moi, tous les défauts de son plan jouaient en ma faveur, et j'allais me faire un plaisir de m'en servir.

\- Ton plan est stupide, Camille, et tu devrais le savoir, toi qui t'estimes plus intelligent que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que mon beau-père va me laisser arriver dans son bureau sans rien dire ?

\- Je pense simplement qu'il sera prêt à t'écouter, malgré tout. À mon sens, il ne sera pas réfractaire à écouter tes explications, et il sera prêt à t'entendre dire tout ce que tu as à lui dire.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de lui dire quoi que ce soit, tu veux que je fouille dans tous les dossiers des Invisibles, et qu'une fois que ce soit fait, je reparte te donner les informations comme si de rien n'était. Juste pour rappel, tu n'étais pas présent dans cette pièce où nous nous trouvons, hier soir, lorsque nous regardions à travers l'horloge mon propre appartement, et alors que mon beau-père expliquait que lui et ses Aurors étaient à ma recherche ? raillai-je.

\- Tu lui lances un sortilège d'Imperium.

Je ris, jaune.

\- Bien sûr. Je vais arriver dans le bureau de mon beau-père, comme s'il s'agissait d'une visite de routine, comme s'il n'émettait aucun doute quant à ma présence sur son lieu de travail alors que je suis partie sans laisser de traces, et puis je lui lance un petit Imperium. Bien sûr, Camille. Tu n'es pas sans oublier qu'il s'agit d'un des sorciers les plus intelligents de son époque, pas vrai ? Tu penses vraiment qu'un homme comme lui, ayant vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, va se laisser avoir par sa belle-fille ?

\- Enfin, Princesse, tu sais bien que le danger n'arrive jamais d'où on le soupçonne.

Je tentai de faire abstraction de la colère qui me submergeait. Ce type était définitivement agaçant. Je n'aurais jamais dû le suivre. J'étais réellement en train de perdre le contrôle de mes nerfs.

\- Très bien, admettons. Comment est-ce que tu penses que je vais pouvoir entrer au Ministère sans être repérée ?

\- Polynectar.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Sans plaisanter ? Il l'a déjà fait. Je veux dire… Harry Potter a _déjà_ utilisé ce subterfuge, lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Tu penses réellement qu'il n'a pas pris des dispositions, ensuite, pour empêcher toute intrusion de ce genre au sein du Ministère ?

Camille, cette fois, réfléchit un peu plus longtemps qu'une demi-seconde. Il lui aura fallu le temps, mais il acceptait d'écouter mes arguments.

\- En effet, cela fait sens. Même Harry Potter peut être intelligent.

Je fermai les yeux, brièvement, les rouvris. Camille commençait à accepter d'avoir tort et, surtout, de m'écouter.

Franchement, c'était plutôt rare comme situation pour être remarquée.

Surlignée.

Encadrée.

Répétée en boucle dans ma tête.

\- D'accord, on abandonne mon idée.

Ça aussi, ça valait le détour. À ce rythme, Camille allait bientôt me proposer d'être le cerveau des opérations – même si, actuellement, les opérations consistaient surtout à regarder la Carte du Maraudeur et se disputer.

\- Mais en attendant, tu n'as pas mieux à proposer, fit remarquer Camille, fanfaronnant de sa certitude.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue. Il n'avait pas tort, et il était plus que temps que je me mette à la réflexion. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de déjouer toutes ses idées, il me fallait aussi faire preuve de propositions, et lui prouver que mes projets tenaient plus la route que les siens.

Seulement, pas avant d'avoir mis quelques petits points au clair.

Je réajustai ma baguette, l'enfonçai à nouveau sur sa veste, m'étonnant presque de le voir surpris. Certainement pas inquiet, ce n'était pas le genre de Camille. Mais il restait plus qu'étonné par ma confirmation à vouloir lui faire passer un message fort.

\- Ne crois pas que mon retour dans la vie de James a été simple. Ne va pas non plus t'imaginer qu'il m'a suffi d'un battement de cils pour que Harry Potter m'accueille à bras ouverts. Et ne pense certainement pas que je n'ai pas encore à prouver tous les jours que je suis bien de retour, que je ne les abandonnerai plus jamais, que James n'aura plus jamais à être dévasté par mon départ. Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton absolution. Ni de celle de personne. Mais sache que mon beau-père, et toute sa famille, et James, ne m'ont pas pardonnée comme ça, en un claquement de doigts, dès que je suis réapparue dans leurs vies. Ils l'ont fait parce que j'ai agi en conséquence… pour ceux qui étaient prêts à m'accepter à nouveau.

Un rictus plus que moqueur s'empara des lèvres de Camille, me faisant craindre le pire.

\- Tu dis que tu n'as pas besoin de mon absolution, mais tu es tout de même en train de te justifier auprès de moi. Et, pire que cela, tu dis que les Potter n'ont plus à craindre ton départ. Mais en ce moment, est-ce que tu es avec moi, cachée aux yeux de tous, ou avec ton petit-ami, en train de profiter de vos moments ensemble, et planifiant le repas que vous partagerez pour le déjeuner ?

Ma main trembla légèrement, mes yeux lancèrent des éclairs, et le sourire de Camille s'élargit.

Comme toujours, il avait su appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Et moi, j'étais tombée dans le piège, sans rien faire pour l'empêcher de me blesser autant.

Je grimaçai, et abaissai ma baguette.

Camille ne valait pas le coup que je me penche sur son cas.

Mais est-ce que je valais vraiment le coup, moi-même ?

Je rangeai ma baguette, tentai de me recomposer un air serein et reculai de quelques pas. Comme si de rien n'était, même si, intérieurement, j'étais totalement défaite. Je doutais pouvoir faire illusion très longtemps, surtout auprès de Camille.

\- Je te laisse préparer à manger. Je n'ai pas faim, pour ma part, lui affirmai-je, malgré mon estomac qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, n'hésitait pas à faire valoir ses droits.

La discussion avec Camille avait toutefois eu le mérite de me faire douter sur tout ce que j'affirmais, et cela suffisait à ébranler mon appétit.

Je m'éloignai, passai à côté d'une étagère, et me saisis d'un livre au hasard. Je traversai la pièce, et partis m'asseoir sur le lit que m'avait laissé Camille, la veille au soir.

Je tentai de faire abstraction de la dernière fois où j'étais venue dans cette pièce. J'essayai d'oublier qu'à cette époque, tous les Potter et tous les Weasley m'acceptaient pour celle que j'étais. J'essayais d'oublier les jeux qui avaient pris place dans la Salle sur Demande, je fis en sorte de ne pas me souvenir des informations que j'avais apprises, sur mon petit ami, sur ses problèmes de vue qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de me dissimuler. J'avais passé d'excellents moments, dans cette pièce, et j'y avais été accueillie – certes contre mon gré – comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Seulement, quelques mois plus tard, je me faisais passer pour morte. Je disparaissais de la vie de tous. J'avais laissé un vide immense dans la vie de mes amis, mais surtout dans celle de James. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que j'avais appris que ma disparition l'avait poussé à consulter un psychologue. Cela ne faisait que peu de temps que les Potter et les Weasley acceptaient, de temps à autre, de me parler comme si rien n'avait changé, ou presque. Cela ne faisait que très peu de temps que James me faisait à nouveau réellement confiance. J'avais accepté tous ses doutes, tout le temps qu'ils avaient duré. Ils étaient compréhensibles. Même plus, ils étaient normaux. Mais aujourd'hui, il me faisait à nouveau confiance. Certaines de nos connaissances aussi.

Ou, plutôt, jusqu'à avant-hier, James avait confiance en moi, ainsi que certaines de nos connaissances. Personne n'allait me faire croire qu'avec mon nouveau départ, j'allais rester dans les cœurs de tous. James croyait à mon retour, d'accord. Moi-même, j'y croyais. Toutefois, je n'étais pas stupide. J'étais embarquée dans une histoire d'Invisibles. Rien ne me disait que j'allais en sortir indemne, sans commettre des gestes répréhensibles, qui me feraient passer pour le pire des monstres à ses yeux. Mon beau-père ne tarderait pas à m'en vouloir d'être repartie. Et le reste de la famille de James, nos amis ? Je n'étais vraiment pas idiote, que ce soit noté. Je savais que j'allais avoir mon lot de reproches, lors de mon retour. Je savais qu'ils allaient à nouveau me tourner le dos. Je savais que je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision, en suivant Camille.

Rectification.

Je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision, en suivant Camille, dès lors que je comptais me comporter comme une sorcière lambda.

J'avais, en revanche, pris la même décision que n'importe quel Invisible.

Seulement, dans quelle catégorie me situé-je ? Je n'étais pas une sorcière lambda, mes actions passées m'en empêchaient. Je n'étais plus une Invisible, je l'avais juré à James. Chaque fois que je pensais être dans la première catégorie, la seconde se raccrochait à moi, m'empêchant de l'oublier. Chaque fois que je trouvais plus simple d'être dans la seconde, la première me pesait sur la conscience, me rendant insupportables mes gestes passés.

J'étais totalement perdue. Chaque point positif de ma décision me renvoyait à un point négatif, bien plus pesant, et inversement. J'étais en train de me noyer moi-même, j'étais en train de me noyer en moi, et je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. J'étais tout simplement en train de fusionner entre deux moi, sans qu'aucun ne me corresponde, sans que le mélange des deux ne soit sain.

Je m'installai en tailleur sur le lit, l'entendant grincer. Est-ce qu'un seul lit, au sein de Poudlard, pouvait ne pas faire de bruit ? J'en doutais fortement. Je posai devant moi le livre, l'ouvris, et commençai à le feuilleter, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un ouvrage de cuisine. Pourquoi est-ce que la Salle sur Demande nous fournissait de tels bouquins ? Quand est-ce que nous en aurions l'utilité ? Qui plus est, les plats n'étaient pas franchement ragoûtants. Je doutais que Camille accepte d'en manger.

À la réflexion, moi-même n'y plongerais pas ma fourchette.

Cela dit, les recettes de cuisine n'étaient définitivement pas ce qui devait me préoccuper, actuellement. J'avais, en revanche, tout intérêt à réfléchir à un plan d'action qui surpasserait celui de Camille.

Ce qui était frustrant, c'est que, dans un sens, il était loin d'avoir tort. Nous avions besoin de fouiller dans les dossiers des Invisibles, afin de comprendre les enjeux des décès des uns et des autres. Si les Aurors avaient fait le lien avec moi, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que leurs morts étaient réellement liées à notre dernière affaire. Cela pouvait être totalement autre chose. Après tout, j'avais travaillé avec chacun des Invisibles décédés – pas tous ensemble sur une autre affaire, mais séparément. L'enjeu pouvait donc être situé en dehors de celui de notre dernier cas. Comme nous le disions souvent, au sein des Invisibles, ce qui était le plus logique n'était pas forcément le plus vrai, loin de là.

Je me rongeai l'ongle du pouce droit, continuant à réfléchir à différents moyens d'atteindre les dossiers. Même si nous ne croyions pas à la piste des Aurors, il n'empêchait que ne pas avoir les mêmes renseignements qu'eux n'était pas pour nous plaire, bien au contraire. J'avais plutôt tendance à vouloir connaître autant qu'eux sur ce cas, si ce n'est plus. Il était totalement exclu qu'ils arrivent à certaines conclusions plus rapidement que nous.

Et puis, surtout, j'étais perturbée à l'idée qu'en ce moment même, tout un bataillon d'Aurors soit en train d'éplucher les informations me concernant. Ma vie avait déjà été bien assez analysée par les Aurors, je n'avais pas envie que cela recommence.

Je m'attaquai à mon pouce gauche, réfléchissant de plus en plus fortement à ce qui était envisageable de faire pour obtenir ces dossiers. Rien ne me semblait réalisable, toutefois.

Entrer au Ministère, alors que ma tête était recherchée ? Impensable.

Envoyer Camille faire diversion, le temps d'entrer dans le bureau de mon beau-père ? Les Aurors n'étaient pas réputés, au sein des Invisibles, pour être aussi doués que nous, mais de là à les prendre pour des imbéciles finis, il y avait une énorme différence. Camille ne s'en sortirait certainement pas, pas plus que moi. Il y avait trop de monde, et nous n'étions pas assez préparés, alors qu'eux étaient sur le qui-vive.

Ensorceler un employé du Ministère, pour qu'il nous apporte les dossiers que nous souhaitions ardemment ? Totalement surréaliste de se dire que cela pouvait fonctionner. Qui allait accepter que quelqu'un aille à l'étage des Aurors, et emprunte les dossiers sur lesquels ils travaillaient en cet instant ?

Tenter une infiltration nocturne au Ministère, dupliquer les dossiers et repartir ? Inimaginable. Les dossiers qui traitaient de nous étaient surprotégés, mon beau-père me l'avait affirmé lorsque je lui avais confié émettre un certain nombre de doutes quant au secret de mon dossier. Je craignais que des personnes trop curieuses essaient de mettre leur nez dedans. Toutefois, Harry Potter m'avait assuré qu'ils étaient tellement protégés que seules les personnes accréditées ou concernées par le contenu de ceux-ci pourraient les lire.

Je repensai aux piles qui étaient faites : des fugitifs, des réinsérés, des incarcérés et des morts. J'étais encore dévastée par la mort de Darren, mais je savais qu'il m'en aurait voulu de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à son décès, et de ne pas réfléchir plus sérieusement à quoi faire pour nous sortir de cette situation. Il me fallait un plan d'action, c'est la seule solution qui me permettrait de penser à lui sans avoir envie de crier à l'injustice de la vie, une fois encore. J'avais ce sentiment que seule l'action me permettrait d'offrir à Darren ce qu'il méritait : une mort décente.

Ma gorge se noua en songeant que personne, parmi les Aurors, ne voudrait donner à Darren la sépulture qu'il méritait. Ils allaient le traiter comme n'importe quel Mangemort, alors que Darren avait fait tellement plus que suivre le courant, que suivre les ordres de son père. Il s'était défait de cette emprise, comme beaucoup des Invisibles. Nous avions tous dépassé un cap, nous nous étions tous libérés de nos chaînes, de toutes ces prisons qui nous empêchaient d'être nous-mêmes. Comme Camille, comme Will, comme Cassy, comme Rick, comme…

Cassy.

Je me levai brusquement.

\- Cassy ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Non, moi, c'est Camille, me répliqua-t-il, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je fis abstraction de son ton moqueur, qui était une habitude chez Camille, et me rapprochai de lui. Il s'était mis aux fourneaux, mais j'étais incapable de deviner ce qu'il était en train de préparer.

À vrai dire, je m'en moquais assez.

\- Non, je veux dire, Cassy.

\- Ouais, et moi, je répète : mon prénom, c'est Camille.

Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour ne jamais m'énerver réellement sur lui ? Je ne sais pas, quelle était ma force, à l'époque des Invisibles, pour ne pas lui envoyer les sorts qu'il méritait ?

Je respirai profondément, et lui expliquai l'ensemble de ma pensée, puisqu'il semblait être trop obtus pour la comprendre immédiatement.

\- Je te parle de Cassy. Elle est encore à Azkaban. Or, on a appris hier soir qu'il y a eu des décès parmi ceux présents à Azkaban, et pas que. Darren est mort, martelai-je.

\- Je sais, il a eu l'amabilité de pousser son dernier souffle dans mes bras, me rappela froidement Camille.

J'avais touché un point sensible. Clairement, malgré son air détaché, la mort de notre compagnon ne lui était pas indifférente, et il était hanté par ce qui s'était produit.

\- Il était en cavale, quasiment introuvable, et pourtant, ils lui sont tombés dessus, et il est mort, repris-je. Deux Invisibles, en prison, ont subi le même sort. Si ce qui est en train de se produire est réellement lié à la dernière affaire des Invisibles, la prochaine sur la liste est Cassy, dis-je à Camille.

Je sus que j'avais fait mouche dans mon raisonnement lorsqu'il ne me répondit pas. Aucune pique gratuite, aucune moquerie. Lentement, il abaissa sa baguette, pointée sur les fourneaux. Le feu s'éteignit doucement, les bruits de cuisson disparaissant. Toujours avec douceur, comme à chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait à plein régime, Camille se retourna vers moi. Son air était concentré, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Il faut la sortir de là, dit-il finalement, articulant chacun de ses mots.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Mais comment ? ajoutai-je.

Je me mordis la lèvre, me maudissant d'avoir émis cette question à voix haute. Montrer une faiblesse devant Camille n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Il était tout à fait capable de se moquer de mon incapacité à aller jusqu'au bout d'une idée.

\- Mais comment…, répéta-t-il.

Apparemment, lui-même ne savait pas comment faire. J'étais en partie rassurée. Après tout, cela était la preuve que je n'étais pas la seule à être légèrement dépassée par les événements.

D'un autre côté, savoir qu'aucun de nous n'avait la solution pour sortir Cassy d'Azkaban, alors que nous avions plus que nos raisons de douter de sa sécurité au sein de cette prison, n'était pas rassurant pour une Noise. Il nous fallait trouver un moyen de faire s'évader Cassy.

Camille se retourna vers les fourneaux.

\- Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de cuisiner, lui fis-je remarquer amèrement.

\- Non, tu crois ? ricana-t-il. Mais à ton avis, les prisonniers d'Azkaban… ils cuisinent, ou la nourriture leur est apportée ?

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Tu veux qu'on se fasse passer pour les personnes livrant la nourriture aux prisonniers, compris-je.

Il hocha la tête.

\- C'est complètement dingue.

Et brillant, aussi. Mais surtout complètement fou.

Il répéta son geste.

\- Il va nous falloir du Polynectar, ajoutai-je. Plus que la dose que j'avais mise de côté.

Camille balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main. Ce n'était donc qu'un futile détail, très bien.

\- Et il y a peu de chance que ça fonctionne.

\- Toujours plus que s'infiltrer au Ministère, et récupérer les dossiers des Invisibles.

Il avait entièrement raison.

Camille désigna le livre que je tenais en main.

\- Alors… Tu cuisines, ou je m'y colle ?

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _À chaque post, je me pose la même question : quelles âneries vais-je bien pouvoir leur écrire cette fois ? Comment me ridiculiser une nouvelle fois ?_

 _Et comme d'habitude, j'improvise, alors let's go pour l'impro' (et en plus, ça rime. Oui, je suis fière de moi. Il faut l'être, de temps à autre. Ceci est un message du Ministère du Développement de l'Estime de Soi)_

… _Faites-moi taire._

 _Bon, avant de dire à nouveau n'importe quoi, on n'oublie pas de remercier_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _pour ses corrections. Et de manière plus générale, merci à vous tous pour vos reviews tout simplement géniales, je m'éclate à les lire, vous n'avez pas idée ! Oh, et une petite review anonyme pour la route :_

 ** _Guest_** _: Je suis d'accord, à mon sens aussi, il n'y a que comme ça qu'Astrid aurait réagi. Mais c'est pas forcément parce que cela correspond au personnage qu'on l'apprécie plus ;)... Woh, adorer tous les personnages ? Là, en revanche, je suis certaine que c'est une première, mais ça me fait drôlement plaisir :) Merci pour ta review._

 _D'ailleurs, j'aimerais revenir sur ce que j'ai dit dans ma note d'auteure du troisième chapitre. Vous n'êtes pas du tout réfractaire à Astrid. En fait, vous avez tous des idées totalement différentes sur tous les personnages de cette fiction, c'est juste dingue ! J'en reviens pas. Je vois des réactions allant d'un avis à son opposé dans la review suivante. Et en vrai, c'est super. Parce que ça prouve que les personnages sont assez complexes pour que chacun en ait une appréhension différente._

 _Ou c'est juste moi qui me monte le bourrichon pour rien, c'est pas forcément impossible. C'est même totalement envisageable, hein._

 _J'en étais où… ?_

 _Ah, ouais. BON. Vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Que vont-ils bien faire pour Cassy ? Vont-ils faire quelque chose, ou pas ? D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui se demandent comment Astrid peut immédiatement comprendre qu'il s'agit de Cassy, c'est une réflexion qui lui est propre, mais dont voici le déroulé : il y a trois prisonniers en lien avec l'affaire de Cole à Azkaban. Rory, Janice et Cassy. Les deux premiers sont assez âgés. La dernière, non. Donc, elle devait être plus résistante, et plus à même d'être encore en vie. Voilà pour la petite histoire._

 _Cela dit, toutes les réflexions d'Astrid ne sont pas toujours exactes, cette jeune femme ne détient pas la vérité absolue, qui sait ce que nous découvrirons… Dans deux semaines ;) !_

 **Nox**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre V**

* * *

 _31 mai 2031 – Mer du Nord._

Je n'appréciais pas ce plan. Pas du tout, même, réalisai-je alors que nous approchions des berges. J'étais bien trop nerveuse, pour une mission en tant qu'Invisible, et cela allait nous porter préjudice, inévitablement. D'ailleurs, Camille l'avait bien remarqué. Il n'avait pas cessé de me lancer des regards mécontents, et de claquer la langue, réprobateur. Seulement, rien n'y faisait, pas même la perspective d'être totalement percée à jour, rien ne parvenait à me détendre. À croire qu'être attrapée me dérangeait moins que d'être dans l'illégalité la plus complète… même si celle-ci devait nous permettre de sauver quelqu'un.

L'excitation d'être à nouveau en mission, d'aborder la phase des préparatifs, de monter des plans plausibles et d'autres totalement irréalisables, tout ceci avait volé en éclats quand le moment de passer à l'acte avait sonné. Quand j'avais dû aller, sous couvert d'un sortilège de Désillusion, arracher quelques cheveux à deux cuisiniers d'Azkaban, afin de pouvoir les glisser dans nos Polynectar. Quand j'avais compris que nous n'aurions qu'une dose de Polynectar chacun, ce qui nous compliquait allègrement la tâche en réduisant notre temps d'action. Quand j'avais rangé la montre offerte par Jill, par peur de l'abîmer.

J'avais la nausée depuis ce moment, et cela n'était pas allé en s'arrangeant lorsque j'avais bu la boisson infâme.

Camille, depuis, était suspicieux. Il craignait que mon malaise ne fasse rater la mission, et je devais avouer qu'il avait ses raisons de penser cela – même si, cela allait de soi, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de le lui avouer.

Notre plan était bancal, de toute façon. Mais nous n'avions rien de mieux à proposer et, surtout, nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps pour faire mieux. Nous étions pressés, nous ne savions pas combien de temps allait tenir Cassy. Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait… ni même si elle pouvait encore être sauvée.

\- Fais au moins l'effort de ne pas sursauter à chaque coup de vent, gronda Camille, après un énième mouvement incontrôlé de ma part.

\- J'essaie, pestai-je. Mais j'ai perdu mes réflexes…

\- Non, tu crois ? railla Camille.

Sans un mot de plus, il avança plus rapidement, me forçant à accélérer le pas afin de rester à sa hauteur. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas être trop mise à l'écart.

Camille avait toujours eu cette capacité de se mouvoir dans n'importe quel environnement, avec n'importe quelle apparence. D'ailleurs, nous le surnommions tous « le Caméléon », lorsqu'il n'était pas dans les parages. Il n'était pas nécessaire de lui donner trop de raisons pour qu'il se vante de ses dons de camouflage. Ce qui était certain, c'était que boire un Polynectar et s'approprier le corps des autres étaient une bagatelle pour lui, même après des années sans s'être prêté à cet exercice – du moins était-ce ce qu'il m'avait affirmé ce matin-même.

En revanche, moi, je n'avais jamais énormément apprécié ce type de déguisements, et aujourd'hui encore moins que d'habitude. Qui plus est, je me retrouvais dans le corps d'un homme plus petit que moi, mais surtout plus gros, et je perdais tous mes repères pour avancer correctement. Je ne comptais plus le nombre de fois où j'avais trébuché – cela aurait été me faire du mal pour rien, et je n'étais pas encore masochiste.

Alors que nous étions presque arrivés aux berges d'Azkaban, je me forçai à me calmer, en me chantonnant une ritournelle que Jill me fredonnait à chacun de mes cauchemars. Cela fonctionna assez pour que je puisse me concentrer une dernière fois sur notre plan, de sorte à le connaître assez pour ne pas le gâcher par une bavure que Camille aurait tout loisir de me reprocher par la suite.

Nous nous faisions passer pour deux des cuisiniers qui apportaient la nourriture aux prisonniers d'Azkaban et, plus spécifiquement, à ceux de l'aile des Invisibles. Déjà, premier problème à notre plan : normalement, les cuisiniers étaient trois, sauf que nous n'avions pas voulu prendre le risque que le troisième se joigne à nous, comme si de rien n'était. Les risques étaient trop nombreux que nous n'adoptions pas les comportements habituels de ses collègues, et le troisième cuisinier aurait pu donner l'alerte. Et même s'il ne s'était douté de rien, le but était tout de même la libération de Cassy. Rien ne nous prouvait qu'il n'allait pas essayer de nous en empêcher. Or, le but était d'éviter au maximum les dommages collatéraux, qui allaient déjà être nombreux, et ce, même si nous arrivions à suivre le plan à la lettre. Alors, qu'est-ce que cela serait si jamais nous devions déroger à nos principes…

Ensuite, une fois que nous aurions réussi à passer – en mentant et en faisant croire que notre collègue était malade – nous aurions droit à plusieurs fouilles, ainsi qu'à divers interrogatoires, censés prouver que nous ne venions pas avec de la nourriture empoisonnée. Enfin, nous devrions passer devant tous les Aurors chargés de la surveillance à Azkaban – et ils étaient nombreux, compte tenu du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi efficaces que des Détraqueurs.

Sauf que cela, ce n'était que la première partie du plan, qui était chronométré à la seconde près. En effet, nous disposions juste du temps nécessaire pour atteindre l'étage des Invisibles, avant que les effets du Polynectar ne se dissipent. Ensuite, nous serions découverts. Ce que nous voulions éviter à tout prix.

Surtout parce qu'ensuite, nous allions faire s'évader une prisonnière. Entre autres.

En fait, ce plan avait des dizaines de raisons de rater. Je ne comprenais pas comment Camille pouvait être aussi serein.

Seulement, il était trop tard. À présent, il fallait que je fasse bonne figure, et que mon expression paraisse crédible auprès de ceux que nous allions croiser pendant la prochaine heure. Et c'était dès maintenant que je devais sortir mon meilleur jeu d'actrice.

Nous étions arrivés à côté d'un sorcier qui, visiblement, nous attendait de pied ferme. L'homme, imposant, portait une barbe qui descendait jusqu'au milieu de son torse. En revanche, pas le moindre cheveu sur son crâne. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Il est pas là, le troisième ? demanda l'homme, qui tenait à la main une lourde chaîne.

\- Malade, pesta Camille. Malade, tu parles…, ajouta-t-il en crachant. À tous les coups, il voulait passer du temps avec sa blonde, et puis c'est tout.

Un rire gras s'échappa du torse de l'homme. La chaîne tressauta entre ses mains, provoquant un raffut me rappelant le bruit provoqué par un dragon se jetant sur les barreaux de sa cage. J'étais intriguée par ce qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'autre bout des maillons, mais me pencher aurait été suspect. Je n'étais pas supposée être trop curieuse, puisqu'aujourd'hui aurait dû être une journée comme les autres, pour moi. Ou, tout du moins, pour le sorcier que j'étais censée être.

\- Ouais, les femmes, comme d'habitude…, conclut d'un air docte le sorcier. Bon, je vous sors votre bateau. Elle est où, la nourriture ? demanda-t-il en même temps qu'il se retournait.

Je fis apparaître le chariot d'un coup de baguette magique.

\- Juste là, dis-je.

J'étais chargée de pousser le chariot invisible, le temps de traverser le port. Le risque de croiser des Moldus était faible, mais suffisant pour que les directives soient de dissimuler la nourriture sorcière. Elle était suffisamment surprenante pour que des Moldus s'étonnent, en la voyant passer non loin d'eux.

Le bruit du bois craquant me fit relever les yeux. Je réalisai alors que la chaîne que tenait le sorcier que nous avions rejoint était reliée à une barque à fond plat. De toute évidence, nous devions grimper dans celle-ci pour rejoindre les berges de la prison.

\- Et voilà, votre carrosse est prêt ! railla le sorcier. Comme toujours, il faudrait le changer, mais c'est pas ça qui intéresse le Ministère, pas vrai ? Ils préfèrent tous passer dans les journaux et avoir une bonne image auprès de la population, plutôt que de vous donner un bateau décent… En espérant que ce voyage ne sera pas votre dernier !

Il me fit froid dans le dos à parler ainsi. Je devais reconnaître que je n'étais pas forcément rassurée à l'idée de confier ma vie à un bateau dont l'état était plus que douteux, surtout en sachant que les courants pour aller à Azkaban étaient traîtres – j'en gardais de très mauvais souvenirs, lors de mes rares visites. Et lors de mon aller pour rejoindre ma cellule.

\- Première partie, réussie, chuchota Camille, une fois que le bateau se mit en route sur l'eau froide et noire.

Je hochai la tête. Il avait raison, somme toute. Nous avions réussi la première phase du plan, et c'était déjà mieux que rien. Nous n'avions plus qu'à demander à tous les grands sorciers de nous aider à accomplir le reste.

Même si, à la réflexion, je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. Ces sorciers étaient censés aider les causes justes, et nous ne pouvions pas tout à fait dire que nous cherchions la justice…

\- Tu as bien caché la baguette ? demanda Camille.

Je hochai la tête. Cassy, une fois libre, n'aurait pas de baguette, et nous ne pouvions nous permettre de sortir d'Azkaban à trois, mais avec seulement deux baguettes. C'était une opération suicide, dans ce cas. Seulement, en sachant que nous allions être fouillés au corps, je ne pouvais pas garder la baguette sur moi. Je l'avais donc dissimulée sous un des plateaux repas, en espérant qu'aucun Auror ne chercherait à les soulever. Mais cela ne risquait pas. Ils n'étaient pas aussi intrusifs dans leurs fouilles.

\- Et toi, tu es sûr que le Polynectar va être suffisant pour atteindre le haut d'Azkaban ? demandai-je.

Camille acquiesça.

\- Il faut simplement que nous n'ayons aucune mauvaise surprise sur la route. Fais au moins semblant d'y croire un peu, Princesse, à la réussite de notre plan, ricana-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien.

\- Et avant que tu ne demandes, je te confirme que le troisième cuisinier a bien été assommé, et qu'il ne devrait pas débarquer à l'improviste. En principe, nous ne devrions avoir aucune mauvaise surprise venant des trois vrais cuisiniers…

\- Je n'aime pas trop ça, lorsque tu dis « en principe »…, grognai-je.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment te promettre plus, rétorqua Camille en se détournant, fixant le point où se trouvait normalement Azkaban.

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait raison. Après tout, selon la résistance des différents sorciers, ils pouvaient tout à fait se réveiller, malgré les somnifères extrêmement puissants que nous leur avions administrés. Des plans avaient raté pour moins que ça…

Je soupirai, et me concentrai sur notre destination. Heureusement, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre. En aucun cas, nous ne devions diriger le bateau – ce qui était un sacré avantage, étant donné que ni Camille ni moi n'avions de prédispositions à la navigation.

J'inspirai un grand coup lorsqu'enfin apparurent les rives de la prison tristement célèbre. Je tremblai légèrement, sous un souffle de vent plus violent que le précédent. Nous étions certes à la fin du mois de mai, mais cela n'empêchait pas le froid de battre les flots de la mer du Nord.

\- Sale temps, pas vrai ?! nous accueillit un Auror, emmitouflé dans plusieurs couches de vêtements.

Claquant des dents, je hochai la tête.

\- Ouais, franchement, si j'avais su, j'aurais pas accepté de prendre cette semaine la garde de l'île…, ajouta l'Auror.

\- Franchement, vous avez du courage ! lui dit Camille, parfait dans son rôle de cuisinier légèrement bourru.

\- Boarf, faut bien ramener des Gallions à la maison, dit l'Auror. Il n'est pas là, votre compère ?

\- Malade, dis-je en sortant le chariot du bateau.

\- Avec la chaleur qu'il fait sur les terres ? Il est vraiment malchanceux ! s'exclama l'Auror. Bon, je vous laisse aller sous le porche, mes collègues vous attendent.

Après un dernier hochement de tête, nous nous mîmes en marche vers le lieu indiqué. Pour le moment, tout allait encore parfaitement.

\- Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu suspect, tout de même, qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas plus que cela de l'absence du troisième cuisinier ? demanda Camille.

Il fronçait les sourcils, comme s'il craignait que notre plan ait déjà été découvert.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- On a choisi de l'écarter parce qu'il était le plus susceptible à ne pas être là. Apparemment, cela lui arrive souvent d'annuler sa journée au dernier moment, lui rappelai-je. En revanche, ce que je crains un peu plus, c'est qu'en ayant donné comme excuse une maladie, les Aurors cherchent à le contacter pour savoir si c'est réellement ce qui l'a empêché de venir…

Camille hocha la tête, comprenant mon point de vue. Toutefois, nous n'avions plus le temps de discuter de cela. Nous étions arrivés sous le porche, et les Aurors nous attendaient pour leur fouille obligatoire.

\- Bonjour, nous saluèrent les deux Aurors masculins.

Je me sentis soudainement mal à l'aise, avant de me rappeler que j'avais les traits d'un homme, et qu'il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour que ce soit une femme qui s'occupe de me fouiller. Je devais simplement accepter l'idée que j'étais un homme pour les personnes en face de moi, et donc me détendre, afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons qui feraient tout échouer.

Nous acceptâmes la fouille de mauvaise grâce, mais sans le montrer aux Aurors. Nous n'aimions simplement pas ce système. C'était dans les gênes des Invisibles d'apprécier notre indépendance, et donc de n'avoir de comptes à rendre à personne. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, nous devions nous plier aux règles d'Azkaban. Toujours pour le bon déroulement de notre plan…

\- Rien à signaler, dit l'Auror qui s'occupait de Camille.

\- Moi, j'ai un truc à dire, grommela l'autre, celui qui venait de terminer ma fouille.

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas retenir ma respiration, et donc l'étonner. Il ne pouvait rien avoir trouvé. C'était impossible. Je ne dissimulais rien sur moi. Pourtant, une vague de panique me submergea.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que les prisonniers mangent mieux que moi ? finit-il en désignant le chariot que je poussais.

Je souris, nerveusement, tout comme Camille. Apparemment, il avait lui aussi craint que j'aie commis un impair, nous obligeant à user de notre magie plus rapidement que ce que nous avions prévu.

Le second Auror éclata de rire.

\- Eh ouais, c'est ça de ne pas avoir écouté sa mère, lorsqu'elle a tenté de t'apprendre à cuisiner, ricana-t-il. Moi, personnellement, je n'ai pas ce problème. Et les cuisiniers non plus, clairement.

Ce n'est pas que la conversation n'était pas intéressante, mais j'avais autre chose à faire que de les écouter parler durant des heures. Comme, je ne sais pas, aider Cassy à s'évader, de préférence avant que les effets du Polynectar ne se soient dissipés, bien avant l'étage des Invisibles.

\- Franchement, on devrait prendre une assiette pour nous, pesta l'Auror qui s'était chargé de moi. Après tout, les prisonniers, là, ils méritent bien une petite diète, de temps à autre. Surtout ces Invisibles. On ne peut pas réellement dire qu'ils soient du genre à mériter de bons repas chauds, trois fois par jour.

Je serrai les dents, et vis Camille plonger la main dans une poche de sa cape, certainement pour dissimuler son poing serré.

\- Ouais, enfin, en attendant, ce n'est pas à nous de choisir qui a le droit de manger ou pas, grommela Camille.

\- Pas faux, soupira l'Auror qui avait fouillé mon homologue. Bon, on vous laisse à votre mission. Au fait, n'oubliez pas de sortir votre baguette pour le troisième étage.

J'échangeai un regard avec Camille. C'était quoi, cette histoire ?

Les Aurors parurent surpris de notre réaction.

\- Vous n'avez pas reçu les nouvelles directives ? Il faut montrer sa baguette à l'Auror du troisième étage. Celui qui s'occupe des prisonniers Animagus. C'est pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a pas de fraude à la baguette, qu'on ne cherche pas à en apporter une à un prisonnier. Mais bon, si le signalement de votre baguette correspond à celui que vous avez donné lors de la signature de votre contrat, il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir. Vous n'avez vraiment eu aucune indication, concernant cette mesure ? demanda-t-il, l'air suspect.

\- Ouais, peut-être, grommela Camille.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'à part nos fourneaux, on ne voit pas grand-chose, au cours de la journée, et on lit pas franchement les courriers administratifs…

\- Ouais, ça peut se comprendre. Moi-même, si je ne devais pas les appliquer, je ne les lirais pas ! Allez, on vous laisse travailler. On se recroise au retour !

Je n'espérais pas pour eux. Nous serions obligés de les stupéfixer.

Nous nous éloignâmes d'eux aussi normalement que possible, sans paraître sur le point de courir.

\- Bordel, on va faire comment ? pesta Camille, une fois passé le premier tournant, menant à des escaliers.

Je fis s'élever le chariot, et commençai à grimper les escaliers.

\- On ne peut pas faire croire que nos deux baguettes ont changé entre temps, soupirai-je.

\- Non, tu crois ? se moqua Camille. Vraiment, Princesse, ton esprit de déduction m'étonnera toujours.

Je ne relevai pas son dernier commentaire.

\- On va devoir l'éliminer, dis-je simplement.

Un petit silence suivit mon affirmation.

\- Eh bien, moi qui pensais que tu n'étais pas prête à agir à nouveau comme une Invisible, me voilà rassuré. Finalement, tu as encore des réflexes propres à notre quotidien, me fit remarquer Camille.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle dispute avec lui, pas alors que l'enjeu du jour était aussi important.

\- Du coup, je me charge de nous en débarrasser ? chuchota Camille alors que nous arrivions au pallier du deuxième étage.

\- Étant donné que ma baguette gère un chariot, ouais, je pense que c'est pas plus mal, rétorquai-je.

\- Toujours aussi aimable, alors que je vais lui rendre service, souffla Camille. Ah, cette fille est une éternelle insatisfaite.

Je ne répondis rien. Tout d'abord, parce que cela n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose – après tout, nous parlions de Camille. Ensuite, parce que nous étions presque arrivés au troisième étage, et qu'il aurait été dommage que l'Auror que nous avions prévu de mettre hors d'état de nuire nous entende.

Ça aurait certainement gâché l'effet de surprise. Sans oublier qu'il aurait pu trouver le temps et le moyen de prévenir ses collègues.

Ces problèmes ne se posèrent toutefois pas.

\- Bonjour ! Vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît, nous demanda sans plus d'explications l'Auror en poste.

\- Mais bien sûr ! lui répondit Camille avec un grand sourire.

Lorsque la personne dont il avait pris l'apparence souriait, le résultat était pour le moins étrange. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir si j'appréciais ce que je voyais. Cela donnait l'impression qu'on avait fixé deux crochets à la commissure de ses lèvres, et qu'on les forçait à s'élever. C'était une image plutôt effrayante, en fait.

Camille sortit sa baguette et, d'un habile geste et grâce à un sortilège informulé, nous débarrassa de notre premier obstacle résistant. Un éclair blanc jaillit de sa baguette, un air stupéfait se peignit sur les traits de l'Auror, et puis ce dernier s'effondra.

\- Et un de fait, dit joyeusement Camille en enjambant l'homme. Allez, Princesse, on continue de monter, parce que les Invisibles sont à l'avant-dernier étage, juste avant les Rapaces Nocturnes et les Mangemorts…

Je grimaçai. Comme si je ne me souvenais pas du calvaire vécu lors de ma dernière visite dans ces lieux. La montée s'était faite enchaînée, avec une force vitale amoindrie. Mais la descente avait été pire. J'avais eu la sensation que chacun de mes muscles hurlait de douleur. Je n'avais pas bien vécu mon séjour à Azkaban et, qui plus est, j'avais fait de la résistance en refusant deux repas sur trois, chaque jour – je n'étais cependant pas la seule, tous les Invisibles avaient fait de même. Je me rappelais que mon état était si pitoyable que les Aurors venus me chercher avaient pris le temps de me refaire une beauté, avant de me faire embarquer sur le bateau me menant sur les rives opposées.

\- Tu te souviens ? me demanda Camille, alors que nous atteignions le septième étage.

Surprise, je ne répondis pas. Pensait-il à la même chose que moi, en cet instant ?

\- Combien de gardes se trouvent à l'étage des Invisibles ?

Au temps pour moi. Camille n'était pas du genre à s'encombrer de sentiments et de souvenirs, il préférait privilégier son côté pragmatique. Cela m'apprendra à lui donner des caractéristiques sentimentales…

\- Six, répondis-je automatiquement. Mais comme il s'agira de l'heure du repas, ils ne devraient être que quatre. Et…

Je me tus. De violentes crampes venaient de me secouer, et lorsque je vis Camille se stopper quelques marches au-dessus de moi, je compris qu'il les ressentait aussi. Nous échangeâmes un rapide regard. Normalement, nous ne devions pas reprendre nos apparences respectives avant d'avoir atteint les cellules des Invisibles. Nous avions trop traîné avec les Aurors, qui avaient tant tenu à nous faire la conversation.

Camille, les traits tordus par la douleur, me désigna une alcôve, un peu plus haute que nous. Je hochai la tête, et nous nous y rendîmes, le temps que la transformation s'achève.

\- Plus rien ne va, grimaça Camille.

Ses vêtements étaient à présent trop petits. Quant aux miens, ils étaient à la fois trop petits en terme de longueur, mais trop larges aussi, du fait de la corpulence du cuisinier dont j'avais pris l'apparence.

\- On va être obligés d'accélérer la cadence, pesta Camille.

\- Ouais… Heureusement, tout était prévu, grommelai-je.

Je plongeai prestement sur le chariot, et soulevai un des plats. Dessous, un sac s'y dissimulait, dans une trappe, totalement invisible pour celui qui n'avait pas confiance que le fond du chariot était assez épais pour y dissimuler de nombreux objets.

Comme des vêtements.

Je tendis les siens à Camille, qui se changea rapidement, sans aucune pudeur. Il n'était pas du genre à se cacher de son corps. Et pour une fois, j'allais faire comme lui, et m'en moquer totalement. Nous n'avions pas de temps à perdre en pudeur et gêne.

\- Bon, maintenant, on fait quoi ? demandai-je.

\- On profite de notre effet de surprise, dit simplement Camille. Bouge, Princesse, il faut qu'on se dépêche. N'oublie pas qu'au troisième étage aussi, il va y avoir un changement de garde, et s'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a des intrus avant qu'on arrive à notre étage, on est fichus.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Je passe devant, poursuivit Camille. Laisse le chariot ici, on n'en a plus besoin à présent…

\- Je récupère simplement la baguette pour Cassy. C'est bon, poursuivis-je une fois que j'eus calé l'objet dans un pan de ma cape.

Camille, appréciateur, m'offrit un dernier regard avant de reprendre l'ascension. Sans étonnement, je retrouvai son pas souple, ses gestes fluides et son côté discret. Camille était en mission d'Invisible, et c'était totalement visible pour une personne qui, comme moi, l'avait vu à l'œuvre… comme j'avais pu le voir en état d'ébriété. Il était méconnaissable. Être un Invisible était une seconde peau – celle qui lui convenait le mieux depuis le décès de sa femme et de sa fille.

Pour ma part, je doutais faire aussi bonne figure. Je ne savais pas si Camille avait cherché à conserver une excellente condition physique ou s'il était naturellement doué pour grimper des escaliers à toute vitesse, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que je n'avais décidément pas la même endurance que lui. Je n'étais pas essoufflée. Pas encore. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps. Heureusement pour moi, Camille finit par ralentir le rythme, et s'arrêta même.

Je le vis tendre l'oreille quelques secondes, avant de hocher la tête, satisfait.

\- Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé leur pote assommé. On peut y aller. Prête à redevenir une Invisible, Sainte-Nitouche ?

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation. Je me contentai de faire glisser ma baguette qui, jusqu'à présent dissimulée dans ma manche droite, vint se caler parfaitement dans la paume de ma main. Camille vit le geste.

\- J'aime mieux ça, dit-il simplement, avant de reprendre notre avancée, discret comme jamais.

Je m'efforçai de le suivre du même pas inaudible, et dus y arriver plutôt bien, puisqu'il ne me fit aucune réflexion quant à mon déplacement. Comme quoi, je n'avais pas encore tout perdu – même si j'étais terriblement jalouse de l'aisance de Camille.

Il s'arrêta une dernière fois, à deux marches d'être visible pour ceux qui gardaient l'étage qui nous intéressait. Il ne se tourna pas vers moi pour s'assurer que j'étais prête à le suivre. Il n'était plus question de reculer, à présent. Nous devions nous lancer.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes.

\- Vous êtes qui ?! s'exclama le premier Auror qui nous repéra, cherchant sa baguette pour réagir.

Trop tard, bien sûr. Camille le désarma en une demi-seconde. L'Auror regarda sa baguette s'envoler, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il fallait dire ce qui était, les Aurors avaient ce fâcheux défaut de devoir parler avant d'agir. C'était une sacrée perte de temps dans leurs missions.

\- Pas tes amis, pour aujourd'hui, lui apprit Camille avec un sourire dur.

Il termina son travail en envoyant l'Auror valser dans le long couloir sombre.

\- Pourquoi il est tout seul ? murmurai-je.

Il manquait des Aurors. Où pouvaient-ils se trouver ? Camille me lança un regard nerveux. Il n'en savait pas plus que moi, et ce n'était pas pour nous rassurer. Lorsque nous étions enfermés à cet étage, nous n'avions jamais vu les Aurors se séparer. Ils étaient toujours à l'entrée des couloirs. Seulement, aujourd'hui, ils n'y étaient pas, et ce n'était réellement pas le jour de nous changer nos habitudes. Cela ne cadrait pas dans notre plan…

Soudain, nous eûmes la réponse à notre question. Et nous comprîmes que notre plan n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner comme nous l'avions souhaité.

Au lieu des trois Aurors manquants, ce furent sept autres qui apparurent, dont certains qui étaient présents dans l'appartement de James. Camille se redressa légèrement.

Les Aurors n'étaient pas aussi stupides que ce que nous avions cru. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étaient attendus à ce que des visiteurs indésirables viennent à Azkaban. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient sur leurs gardes. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'à la normale.

\- Je crois que ça change un peu la donne, dit-il tranquillement.

\- Tu crois ? m'étonnai-je, nerveuse.

Comment pouvait-il dire cela aussi sereinement ? C'était tout notre plan qui explosait, à présent ! Il ne pouvait pas rester aussi calme. Pas alors que moi-même, je me demandais comment nous pouvions nous en sortir sans blessure grave.

Les Aurors, peu sensibles à notre discours, se déployèrent face à nous.

\- Nous ne voulons pas déclencher une bataille, nous annonça l'Auror Wu.

\- C'est dommage, parce que nous, ça ne nous dérange pas plus que cela, reconnut Camille en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, sa baguette roulant entre ses doigts.

Comme nous pouvions nous en douter, l'humour n'était pas la meilleure des armes, face à des Aurors apparemment sur le qui-vive, qui n'apprécièrent pas ce trait de la personnalité de Camille.

En même temps, je ne pouvais pas réellement leur en vouloir, je n'avais jamais trop apprécié les blagues de Camille, même en étant saoule. Alors, sobres et sans être prévenus, ça devait être sacrément difficile pour les Aurors de le trouver à leur goût.

\- Nous nous doutions que vous viendriez. Nous devons vous dire que vos amis se portent bien et, surtout, qu'aucun mal ne leur a été fait.

\- Mis à part les deux décès ? leur lançai-je malgré moi.

Aussitôt, les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

\- Astrid… Monsieur Potter voudrait que vous rentriez sans encombre. Il peut comprendre votre désir de partir brusquement, cela a dû être un choc, mais vous ne savez pas tout, concernant Camille Guzzo.

\- Pas besoin de le savoir, grommelai-je. Vous n'avez pas fait votre boulot.

\- Trêve de bavardages ! nous fit savoir Camille. On a un petit peu plus important à faire que de se préoccuper des états d'âmes de chacun. Messieurs les Aurors, est-ce que vous nous laissez passer, ou est-ce qu'il nous faut faire preuve de la force ?

Les baguettes face à nous s'élevèrent quelque peu. Camille soupira.

\- Je leur ai pourtant laissé le choix ! se plaignit-il en me regardant, comme pour me prendre à témoin. Astrid ?

\- Prête, répondis-je en levant ma baguette.

Et je lançai mon premier sort. Je ratai malheureusement l'Auror que je visais, comme s'il se doutait de mon geste. Somme toute, ce n'était pas impossible. Il pouvait très bien avoir étudié le dossier des Invisibles, et particulièrement le mien, et donc connaître mes attaques et feintes. Je réussis cependant à l'avoir à mon troisième essai, ouvrant une brèche sur le côté droit des Aurors… aussitôt comblée par un autre. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Camille, qui se démenait entre deux Aurors, mais qui n'oubliait pas pour autant ma présence.

\- _Protego !_ m'écriai-je alors qu'un sortilège d'Expulsion s'apprêtait à me frapper.

Je réussis à le dévier, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter que mon épaule ne soit touchée. Elle recula fortement, tandis que mon corps restait en place. Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre, et tout mon bras me parut secoué par une décharge électrique. Je pensai à un déboîtement d'épaule, mais ce n'était réellement pas le moment d'y songer, ni même de m'en assurer.

\- C'est pas très gentil de lancer ce genre de sorts à la belle-fille de Harry Potter, ricana Camille. Astrid ?

\- Ouais, on pense à la même chose, murmurai-je.

Je n'attendis pas que Camille me dise de me lancer. Je le fis. Les Aurors m'avaient laissé entrevoir une porte de sortie. Il ne me restait plus qu'à la recréer, et à m'y faufiler. Sans plus attendre, je fis tomber une pluie de sortilèges sur les Aurors qui gênaient mon passage, alternant entre les trois hommes les plus à droite, jusqu'à ce qu'un, à nouveau, tombe au combat. Sans regarder Camille, ni même m'assurer qu'il gérait la situation – il ne pouvait pas en être autrement – je m'y glissai d'un seul saut. Sans mesurer les risques, sans songer que ça avait tous les risques de rater. Si jamais personne n'essayait quoi que ce soit, rien ne pouvait arriver. C'était comme cela que fonctionnaient les Invisibles.

Je n'avais que peu de temps, mais je profitai de mon effet de surprise pour frapper les Aurors dans le dos. Ce n'était pas malin, c'était même lâche, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en émouvoir. Je m'assurai rapidement que Camille pouvait retenir les autres – et même les dérouter. Je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver avec un Auror à mes trousses, alors que j'avais déjà à faire – comme libérer Cassy.

Bien évidemment, Camille menait son affaire d'une main de maître, et je m'éloignai du combat sans trop m'étendre sur les risques qu'encourait mon collègue.

Les premiers mètres étaient plongés dans le noir, mais je ne me fis pas trop d'inquiétude. Une fois les cellules remplies atteintes, les torches éclaireraient ce que je souhaitais voir.

\- C'est quoi, tout ce raffut ? entendis-je bientôt.

Entendre la voix d'un ancien collègue me fit chaud au cœur, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y attarder. Je devais retrouver Cassy.

\- Cassy ? demandai-je. Cassy, tu es où ?

Le silence me répondit. Et puis…

\- Astrid ? C'est la voix d'Astrid ?

Je soupirai de soulagement en entendant cette voix masculine. Alistair n'était pas l'Invisible avec lequel j'avais passé le plus de temps, mais cela restait un soulagement de savoir qu'un autre d'entre nous était vivant.

\- Oui, c'est moi, Alistair ! Est-ce que tu sais où est Cassy ?

\- C'est Azkaban, ici, pas un hôtel cinq étoiles, me rappela amèrement le doyen des Invisibles. Tu penses peut-être qu'ils nous disent où se trouvent les autres ?

Je serrai les dents, ma mâchoire me faisant mal. Évidemment, cela ne risquait pas d'être aussi simple…

\- Essaie un peu plus loin, toussa Alistair.

Je m'approchai de lui, soudainement inquiète. Et si Cassy n'était pas la seule à être atteinte ? S'ils étaient tous malades ?

Le vieil Invisible était au fond de sa cellule, les yeux ouverts, fixant un point connu de lui seul. Ses cheveux et sa barbe donnaient l'impression qu'il en prenait soin tous les jours, tellement ils étaient propres. Il avait toujours tenu à afficher une apparence propre.

\- Alistair ? Comment vas-tu ?

\- Comme un sorcier de plus de cent ans, imbécile, me dit-il d'une voix bourrue. Il est temps que je meure, mais non, ce sont les jeunes qui partent les premiers !

Je grimaçai. Ainsi donc, il avait vu passer les corps…

\- Est-ce que tu es malade, ou bien…

\- Évidemment, que je suis malade ! Mais pas comme les autres. Moi, c'est à cause de mon âge. Ceux qui sont morts, c'est à cause d'autre chose… Mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

Je hochai la tête, avant de comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas me voir. Il ne fixait en réalité aucun point. Un voile blanc s'était posé sur ses rétines.

Alistair était devenu aveugle, et pour une personne qui s'était toujours vantée d'avoir une vue excellente, cet handicap était bien pire que n'importe quelle mort douloureuse. Je déglutis.

\- Va donc chercher ceux que vous êtes venus sauver, et ne te préoccupe pas de moi, petite, me dit-il d'une voix douce. Pour moi, c'est trop tard…

\- Courage, Alistair, murmurai-je en m'éloignant, le cœur serré à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais, et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui.

Je devais trouver Cassy.

Je passai devant plusieurs cellules, recevant des hourras et des applaudissements. Apparemment, tous espéraient que j'allais les libérer sous peu. Mais lorsque je leur disais que je venais pour Cassy, aucun ne semblait vexé. J'en vins à me demander s'ils ne savaient pas quelque chose que j'ignorais… Mais je n'avais pas le temps de plus m'attarder.

Du moins le crus-je, jusqu'à tomber sur la cellule de Will.

Notre ancien chef se raccrochait difficilement aux barreaux de sa cellule. Ses lèvres, craquelées par la sécheresse, se fendillèrent lorsqu'il tenta un sourire en me reconnaissant.

\- Astrid…

\- Will.

\- Il faut que je vous dise…

\- Will, je n'ai pas le temps, le coupai-je. Je dois trouver Cassy.

\- Je sais, me dit-il. Je dois…

Pris d'une quinte de toux, je dus attendre qu'elle lui soit passée pour entendre la fin de sa phrase.

\- Vous devez savoir quelque chose.

Il avait beau être malade – est-ce que lui aussi était touché par ce qui avait tué nos compagnons, ou était-ce simplement l'effet d'avoir définitivement tout perdu, de ne plus avoir rien à quoi se raccrocher pour continuer sa vie, de ne plus avoir de raison de se lever chaque matin ? – il restait mon ancien chef, celui qui m'avait offert la possibilité d'entrer au sein des Invisibles, celui qui avait rendu possible la découverte de la vérité sur mes parents.

\- Quoi ? m'impatientai-je.

\- Votre mère… Vos parents.

Je me reculai d'un pas. Will ne pouvait pas invoquer mes parents ainsi. Il n'en avait aucun droit. Ce n'était pas parce que je venais tout juste de penser à eux qu'il pouvait tout à coup se permettre de faire la moindre réflexion sur eux. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, durant mes années au sein des Invisibles. Il n'avait aucun droit d'en parler aujourd'hui.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre sur eux, grondai-je, méchante soudainement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez. Vous ne savez pas tout.

\- Parce que toi, oui ?! m'écriai-je. Je sais qu'ils étaient des Rapaces Nocturnes, et cela est déjà amplement suffisant.

L'air de Will s'empreignit de tristesse, mais je n'y pris pas garde.

\- Vous devez voir cela d'une façon plus globale, Astrid…

\- Oui, je sais, je ne faisais partie que d'un plan machiavélique. Je n'étais qu'un pion, qu'un prétexte, qu'un alibi. Il n'est pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Il y a plus, Astrid. Vous devez…

Will me regarda, puis parut se résigner. Comme un homme qui sait que son combat est vain.

Et il avait raison.

Il était hors de question que je songe à mes parents.

\- Vous devez vous souvenir, Astrid, vous comprenez ? Souvenez-vous de…

Il se tut à nouveau.

\- Souvenez-vous. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

\- J'en ai marre des souvenirs. J'aimerais les oublier. Maintenant, Will, je dois aller trouver Cassy. À un de ces jours.

Les poings serrés, je repris ma marche, passant devant des cellules d'anciens compagnons – même s'ils étaient bien moins nombreux qu'à la grande époque des Invisibles, lorsque nous étions nombreux. Aujourd'hui, nous avions perdu de notre prestance…

Je passai devant une cellule, sans rien voir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on me siffla que je me retournai. Cassy était apparue aux barreaux du cachot devant lequel j'étais passée à l'instant.

\- Salut, Astrid. Il paraît que tu me cherches ? s'enquit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je souris.

\- Il paraît bien, me moquai-je.

Je m'approchai d'elle et l'observai de bas en haut.

\- Tu me parais en assez bonne forme, remarquai-je avec surprise.

Elle hocha la tête, toussa un petit peu, comme pour me démentir, et me désigna de la tête le plateau repas du matin, auquel elle n'avait pas touché.

\- J'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsque, coup sur coup, Rory et Janice sont morts. On parle de deux rocs… surtout Janice. Et puis, moi-même, j'ai commencé à me sentir mal… Alors, j'ai évité au maximum les repas.

Je hochai la tête, compréhensive.

\- Seulement, ne rien manger du tout n'est pas non plus la solution la plus adaptée. Alors, je mangeai un peu, de temps à autre. J'ai continué à boire, mais je me demande si l'eau n'est pas empoisonnée, elle aussi, grommela-t-elle avant de tousser.

Je sortis la baguette que nous avions prévu pour Cassy, et la lui tendis entre les barreaux. Elle me remercia d'un signe de la tête, et la prit, avant de la soupeser.

\- Pas mal. C'est ta baguette de secours, non ?

Je souris, ravie de la retrouver.

\- Bonne mémoire. C'est bien elle. On verra si on arrive à t'en trouver une autre, mais pour sortir d'ici, c'est tout ce qu'on a pour toi…

\- T'inquiète. Merci. C'est quoi, le plan ?

\- Recule un peu, lui ordonnai-je.

Sans hésiter, elle fit ce que je lui demandai. Je pointai ma baguette sur le verrou de sa cellule.

\- Tu as conscience que les cellules sont renforcées avec un sortilège Incassable ? me demanda-t-elle avec un sourire forcé et anxieux.

\- Ouais, j'en ai conscience. Maintenant, tais-toi, je dois me concentrer.

Je réajustai ma baguette, m'arrachant une grimace. Il fallait que je remette mon épaule en place, sous peu. Malheureusement, Camille était la personne la plus apte à guérir les blessures et, actuellement, il était en train de se charger de quelques Aurors.

D'ailleurs, cela prenait du temps. Je regardai vers le couloir d'où j'étais venue, mais il était tellement sombre que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer la moindre lueur. Ni aucun bruit, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

\- Tu es venue avec qui ? me demanda Cassy.

\- Camille.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est surprenant. Mais tu ne connais pas encore toute l'histoire, et franchement, l'ensemble est totalement fou. Tellement fou que finalement, savoir que Camille et moi avons réussi à vivre ensemble durant quelques jours devient une banalité.

\- Je sens que l'histoire va être très intéressante…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'espère seulement que Camille réussira à s'en sortir avec les Aurors, parce qu'il est celui qui pourra le mieux expliquer le début de l'histoire, lui avouai-je.

\- On parle de Camille. Il va forcément s'en sortir…

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, les filles ! Ravi de constater qu'on parle toujours autant de moi dans le coin, je savais bien que mes charmes n'avaient pas cessé…

Je sursautai, me retournant vers Camille. Frais et pimpant, comme s'il sortait de sa douche plutôt que d'un petit combat avec des Aurors entraînés, il s'arrêta à côté de moi.

\- Sale blessure que tu as là, me fit-il remarquer. Tu veux de l'aide pour remettre ton épaule en place ?

\- Et si on libérait d'abord Cassy ? répliquai-je.

\- Pas bête. Comment vas-tu, Cassy ?

\- Empoisonnée par des cuisiniers véreux. Et toi, t'as une sale tête. T'as pris un coup de vieux, en quatre ans…

Camille grimaça.

\- Toujours aussi aimable… Princesse, on s'y met ?

\- Volontiers. Sortilège de Réduction et d'Expulsion en même temps ? proposai-je.

\- Je pense que ça devrait le faire, reconnut Camille.

D'un même ton, nous lançâmes les sortilèges. La serrure de la cellule se réduisit instantanément, mais avant qu'un quelconque sortilège de Protection ne se déclenche, mon sortilège d'Expulsion la détruisit.

\- Ah, le bonheur d'être à nouveau libre…, murmura Cassy en avançant d'un pas.

Elle hésita quelques secondes.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? s'impatienta Camille.

Cassy haussa les épaules.

\- Tu peux comprendre que c'est un peu étrange, comme situation. Je peux enfin m'évader. Mais est-ce que je fais bien de vous suivre ?

Je la regardai sévèrement.

\- Tu préfères mourir, comme Janice et Rory ?

\- Vu comme ça…, reconnut Cassy en sortant définitivement de sa cellule. Par contre, on ne risque pas de rencontrer du monde, en descendant les étages ?

\- Je doute que les Aurors nous laissent quitter la forteresse sans rien dire, en effet, plaisanta Camille. Mais si on se dépêche un peu on devrait réussir à éviter le gros des troupes. Du coup, ça vous dit qu'on décolle ?

\- Je suis pas certaine de pouvoir vous aider, nous dit alors Cassy, alors que nous nous apprêtions à reprendre la route, en sens inverse cette fois.

Camille et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- J'ai été empoisonnée, et si je n'ai pas tout ingéré, c'est parce que j'ai cessé de m'alimenter correctement. Je suis faible, sous-entraînée. Vous pensez réellement que je peux vous aider à quitter Azkaban ?

\- Rappelle-toi de l'état dans lequel j'étais, lorsque nous avons été arrêtés, lui dis-je doucement.

\- Ouais, et on a été arrêtés, justement, siffla Camille.

\- Parce qu'on laissait les autres s'échapper, lui rappelai-je vertement. Mais si tu préfères penser que tout est de ma faute, libre à toi.

\- Ne vous disputez pas, marmonna Cassy. J'ai compris l'idée. Mais est-ce que le jeu en vaut vraiment la chandelle ? Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment me sortir de là ?

Je ne regardai pas Camille, cette fois. Je ne voulais pas voir dans ses yeux le reflet de mes pensées, et je ne voulais pas me dire que tout ce que nous avions fait n'avait servi à rien. Parce qu'en réalité, non, il ne fallait pas sortir Cassy d'ici. Nous pouvions tout à fait la laisser emprisonnée, mais c'était prendre le risque qu'elle soit empoisonnée, comme Rory et Janice. Même si les Aurors se penchaient en ce moment sur le cas des Invisibles, rien ne prouvait qu'ils allaient réellement voir ce qui se passait à Azkaban, et rien ne nous permettait de penser qu'ils songeaient à regarder l'état de la nourriture de chacun. En somme, laisser Cassy ici était la laisser mourir à petit feu.

\- OK, tu vas certainement nous ralentir, reconnut Camille. Toutefois, au point où nous en sommes, Astrid et moi risquons de toute façon la prison. Donc autant aller jusqu'au bout. Si on doit se faire arrêter, il vaut bien que ce soit alors que nous tentions de te faire sortir d'ici, plutôt qu'en tentant de sortir, mais sans toi. Donc, on arrête les discussions, et on se met en route, maintenant.

Je hochai la tête, et souris à Cassy. Nous allions nous en sortir.

Enfin, nous allions essayer.

Nous avancions lentement dans le couloir, restant sur nos gardes. À cette heure-ci, étant donné que les changements de poste avaient eu lieu, nous risquions de tomber sur des Aurors prêts à nous attaquer, parce qu'ils auraient constaté que certains de leurs collègues étaient assommés.

J'en étais là de ma réflexion, lorsqu'une alarme stridente se fit entendre.

Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles, à l'instar de mes collègues.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?! hurla Camille en regardant Cassy.

\- Aucune idée ! répondit cette dernière.

\- Moi je sais ! leur dis-je en les faisant avancer. Suivez-moi ! On ne peut pas repartir par-là où nous sommes arrivés !

Je connaissais cette alarme, parce que mon beau-père m'en avait parlé, une fois où nous discutions du manque de fiabilité des Aurors en tant que gardiens d'Azkaban, alors que les Détraqueurs étaient, à mon sens, bien plus sûrs. Le Ministère avait choisi d'installer une alarme au sein d'Azkaban, directement liée au Bureau des Aurors. Dès lors qu'un problème était constaté à la prison, les Aurors à Londres étaient prévenus, et pouvaient transplaner dans la seconde.

Et cela, c'était un avantage indéniable pour nous, comme je tentai de le faire comprendre à mes collègues.

\- Ah bon ? C'est un avantage, de terminer sourd avant la fin de la journée ?! hurla Camille.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! Les restrictions de transplanage sont en ce moment enlevées de l'île ! Cela veut dire que dès que nous serons sur la berge, nous pourrons transplaner !

\- Et on arrive comment, sur la berge ?! se moqua-t-il. On est encore à l'avant-dernier étage, et je doute que les Aurors nous laissent descendre gentiment, juste pour nous permettre de nous évader en toute tranquillité !

Je le fusillai du regard, et ne lui répondis pas, préférant reprendre ma route. Si Camille ne souhaitait pas me faire confiance, grand bien lui fasse. Mais moi, j'avais mon idée, et je comptais bien la suivre.

J'arrivai devant une cellule vide, une des rares possédant une lucarne. J'ouvris la porte, et pointai ma baguette sur la faible lueur qui apparaissait.

\- _Diffindo !_

L'ouverture se fit plus grande, au fur et à mesure que les pierres tombaient, sous la poussée de mon sortilège. À cet instant, des bruits de pas se firent entendre.

\- C'est quoi, ce carnage ?! entendîmes-nous hurler.

Cassy lança un regard plein de sens à Camille.

\- Je jure n'en avoir tué aucun, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules.

Les Aurors qu'il avait affrontés auraient très certainement un gros mal de crâne, d'ici quelques heures, lorsqu'ils seraient éveillés. Mais je ne pouvais pas demander des explications plus poussées à Camille. Nous étions à court de temps. Les explications attendraient notre retour à Poudlard.

Je m'approchai de l'ouverture dans la pierre, et me hissai dessus. C'était diablement haut, tout ceci, dites-donc. Pas mal de mètres. Je me demandai si nous n'avoisinions pas les trois cent mètres de hauteur, depuis le sommet de la prison. Question forte intéressante. Il me faudrait demander, un jour ou l'autre, la confirmation de ce doute.

\- Tu fais quoi ?! s'exclama Cassy en se rapprochant.

\- Je saute ! dis-je simplement avant de joindre le geste à la parole.

Ce qui était franchement une mauvaise idée. J'étais remontée sur un balai, depuis mon retour dans la société, donc j'avais retrouvé les sensations procurées lorsque je me battais contre le vent, afin d'aller dans la direction où je souhaitais aller. Seulement, un balai était fait pour lutter contre le vent. Pas un corps humain. De plus, mon épaule démise ne suivait pas du tout le mouvement du vent, et elle me faisait hurler de douleur – ou, tout du moins, m'arrachait quelques larmes à chaque avancée. Je sortis ma baguette rapidement :

\- _Arresto Momentum_!

Heureusement que la chute n'était pas plus longue – encore que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dure plus longtemps – car sinon, le vent m'aurait emportée bien plus loin que les berges. Là, cependant, j'étais simplement à la limite de l'eau, à mon plus grand soulagement.

Soulagement qui disparut bien vite.

Non pas parce que Camille et Cassy ne m'avaient pas suivie – à vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas attendu longtemps pour me rejoindre dans ma chute. Les Invisibles n'étaient pas connus pour réfléchir extrêmement longtemps avant de prendre une décision, aussi stupide et dangereuse soit-elle. Non, le problème n'était pas là.

Le problème résidait plutôt dans le fait que nous étions attendus par toute une escouade d'Aurors qui nous regardaient avec de grands yeux – certainement les mêmes que nous arborions en cet instant.

L'un des Aurors leva alors sa baguette, en même temps que celui qui les dirigeait – Clemens, mon beau-père ne s'était pas déplacé ? – s'écriait :

\- Non !

Trop tard. Se sentant menacée, comme Camille ou moi, mais avec des réactions plus vives du fait de sa liberté tout juste retrouvée, Cassy avait déjà dégainé :

\- _Stupéfix_!

\- On dégage ! s'époumona Camille en comprenant que nous étions fichus.

Tous les Aurors étaient en effet prêts à se lancer sur nous. C'était sans compter les réflexes de Camille. Il se saisit du bras droit de Cassy, et de mon bras gauche – m'arrachant une grimace de douleur.

Je vis bien un sortilège qui se dirigeait sur nous.

Mais déjà, le paysage était flou, changeant.

Nous transplanions.

.

.

.

 _Une heure plus tard – La Salle sur Demande, Poudlard, Écosse._

\- Tiens, prends ça.

Cassy prit la fiole que je lui tendais sans poser de questions. Elle l'avala d'un trait. Camille, se doutant du contenu du flacon, transforma un vase qui traînait en une bassine, et la mit sur les genoux de Cassy.

\- Pour quand tu vomiras tout le poison, dit-il en guise d'explications à la récemment évadée.

Je sortis une autre fiole du meuble dans lequel nous les avions rangées. J'en ôtai le bouchon, avant de vérifier le contenu en humant légèrement les vapeurs qui s'en échappaient. Puis, la refermant, je la posai à côté de Cassy.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi nourrissant que de la véritable nourriture, mais ça aura le mérite de te remettre en état lorsque tu auras régurgité… tout ce dont tu dois te débarrasser, grimaçai-je.

\- Joyeux programme en perspective, marmonna Cassy avant de se pencher en avant pour se vider les intestins.

Dégoûtée, je détournai le regard, peu encline à regarder ma collègue vider tripes et boyaux sous mon nez. Camille, lui, observait avec fascination Cassy. J'aurais souhaité qu'il s'occupe plutôt de mon épaule, mais lui demander de l'aide était toujours exclu. Si j'avouais avoir du mal à supporter la douleur, il n'aurait pas terminé de se moquer de moi.

Le bruit n'étant pas forcément plus facilement supportable que l'odeur et la vision, je décidai de m'éloigner de quelques pas, cherchant une occupation quelconque. N'en trouvant aucune, me plonger dans mes pensées me parut être la meilleure chose à faire.

Notre opération n'avait pas été un franc succès, et une plus grande discrétion n'aurait pas forcément été de refus. À dire vrai, j'aurais préféré ne pas croiser le bras droit de mon beau-père juste avant notre départ. Cela pouvait être stupide dit comme ça, mais quelques heures auparavant encore, mon beau-père avait peut-être encore un doute me concernant. Peut-être pensait-il que Camille m'avait forcée à le suivre, que j'avais disparu parce qu'il ne m'en laissait pas le choix. Mais à présent que des Aurors m'avaient vue, qu'ils avaient constaté que je n'étais forcée à rien, que j'avais pris part à tout un plan d'évasion… comment pouvais-je espérer encore obtenir la moindre compréhension de la part de mon beau-père ? J'étais certainement en disgrâce auprès de toute la famille de James, à partir de maintenant. Et nos amis, dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient capables de me pardonner à nouveau ? Et James, qu'est-ce qu'il penserait, une fois qu'il saurait que j'étais à nouveau plongée dans des histoires d'Invisibles, que je n'avais pas mis trop de temps avant de m'immerger, une fois encore, dans ce qui avait failli le détruire, et qui avait gâché une bonne partie de notre relation ?

Très bien. Penser à tout cela ne m'aidait absolument pas.

Rêveusement, je me tressai les cheveux, faisant fi de la douleur, revoyant l'ensemble de notre plan du jour. Il n'était pas aussi bien réussi que ce que nous avions espéré, mais il avait tout de même abouti à l'objectif principal : libérer Cassy. Le retour à Pré-au-Lard avait été chaotique, mais nous avions réussi à revenir sans croiser d'Aurors. Ils n'avaient donc pas la moindre idée d'où nous nous trouvions. Malgré l'heure, nous n'avions vu aucun sorcier, et avions pu rejoindre Poudlard sans trop de difficultés, même si des sortilèges de Dissimulation avaient été nécessaires pour ne pas se faire repérer par des élèves. Cassy avait été étonnée par l'apparition de la Salle sur Demande, mais au vu de la situation – Cassy sur le point de s'effondrer, Camille sur les nerfs et moi avec une épaule démise – elle n'avait pas posé de questions.

J'entendis encore quelques raclements de gorge, derrière moi. Préférant ne pas retourner auprès des deux Invisibles, je me focalisai sur notre expédition.

Je fronçai soudainement les sourcils.

Pourquoi Will avait tant tenu à me parler et, plus, à me parler de mes parents ? Il m'avait envoyée sur la piste des Rapaces Nocturnes lorsque j'étais arrivée chez les Invisibles. Il m'avait fait comprendre que les réponses que je cherchais, il les détenait. Il avait tout fait pour me donner la direction à suivre.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé aujourd'hui ?

Je secouai la tête.

Rien, évidemment. Clairement, Will n'avait plus tout son esprit, et cela pouvait se comprendre. Après tout, il ne voyait plus personne, passait son temps dans une cellule, n'avait aucune activité physique ou intellectuelle, ne lisait plus les journaux… En somme, rien de ce qu'il faisait, quotidiennement, ne pouvait le stimuler assez pour qu'il garde les idées claires. C'était tout. Il avait simplement pété les plombs, la soupe avait tourné dans le chaudron. Il avait eu besoin de me tourmenter, et cela s'arrêtait là.

\- Rien de ce qu'il m'a dit n'était clair, pestai-je.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me replonger dans mes souvenirs. Après tout, tout ce que je faisais jour après jour, c'était de vivre avec mon passé. Pensait-il réellement que je ne passais pas mes journées à y songer ? C'était totalement insensé de sa part de croire que j'avais déjà tout oublié.

\- Sainte-Nitouche ! m'appela soudainement Camille.

Bien évidemment. Il était le seul à jamais avoir employé ce surnom. Les autres Invisibles avaient la décence de m'appeler par mon prénom. Mais mes rapports avec Camille étaient complexes, et être agréables l'un envers l'autre ne faisait pas partie de nos aptitudes. Cela faisait bien longtemps que nous avions oublié toute tentative d'être amis… si jamais l'un d'entre nous avait jamais fait le moindre effort dans ce sens, ce qui n'était pas certain.

Je fermai les yeux, pour me calmer, avant de les rouvrir et de repartir en direction du centre de la pièce.

\- Oui ?

\- Cassy a retrouvé des couleurs, et est prête à nous donner quelques petites informations concernant son séjour à Azkaban.

En effet, Cassy paraissait à peu près en forme, constatai-je en la regardant, après un moment d'hésitation. Je n'aimais définitivement pas voir des personnes malades, encore plus si elles étaient en train de vomir.

\- Je vais te préparer à manger, pendant que tu nous expliques tout ça. Ça devrait finir de te retaper, au moins pour aujourd'hui, ajouta Camille avant de se mettre aux fourneaux.

J'amenai une chaise à moi d'un simple sortilège d'Attraction, et posai mes mains sur les genoux, les fixant d'un œil morne. Est-ce que j'étais réellement prête à écouter les nouvelles de Cassy ? Est-ce que j'avais réellement envie de l'entendre parler des décès à Azkaban, du calvaire qu'elle avait pu y vivre ? Cassy ne faisait pas partie des Invisibles dont les rapports étaient les plus longs, seulement, ils pouvaient être remuants de par leur côté cru.

\- J'ai pas grand-chose à dire, nous avoua Cassy. C'est surtout des on-dit… Janice et Rory ne se sentaient pas très en forme, peu de temps après leur entrée à Azkaban, mais ils pensaient que c'était à cause de leur emprisonnement récent. Clairement, ils ont été empoisonnés, maintenant, on en a conscience.

\- Mais pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait remarquer, dans ce cas ? m'étonnai-je.

Je me rendis compte de mon erreur lorsque je reçus des regards noirs et méfiants, de la part de Camille comme de Cassy.

\- Depuis quand je suis censée faire confiance aux Aurors ? me dit Cassy, acerbe.

J'eus la décence de rougir.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, à moi, lui reprochai-je.

\- J'avais pas accès à la volière d'Azkaban, ça n'était pas inclus dans le forfait que j'ai pris lors de mon emprisonnement, répliqua-t-elle.

À nouveau, je rougis. Je n'arrêtais pas de trébucher sur mon balai. C'était raté pour faire croire que je n'avais pas oublié mon passif chez les Invisibles.

\- J'ai donc compris qu'on avait droit à des empoisonnements discrets dans notre nourriture, et j'ai essayé de me nourrir moins que les autres. Apparemment, c'est ce qui m'a sauvée… Mais peut-être que je n'étais pas destinée à mourir immédiatement ? Rory et Janice n'ont pas eu les symptômes au même moment, ni n'ont été enterrés ensemble. Clairement, ces empoisonnements devaient revêtir la plus grande discrétion, pour que personne ne se doute de rien…

Elle nous lança alors un regard suspicieux. Je m'étais appuyée sur mon dossier de chaise, écoutant attentivement Cassy. Elle avait certainement raison. Si plusieurs Invisibles étaient morts en un laps de temps rapproché, les rapports seraient remontés plus rapidement aux personnes qui se chargeaient de l'affaire. En revanche, des morts étalées sur une longue période, et quand on connaissait les conditions de vie des personnes concernées, cela n'avait pas de quoi attirer les soupçons.

\- Ce qui me fait donc me questionner…, marmonna Cassy. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à venir me secourir ? Vous n'êtes pas censés vous douter de ce qui nous arrive…

Sa question était légitime et, somme toute, elle se rapprochait des questionnements que j'avais eus lorsque Camille était venu me chercher au British Museum.

\- Je te laisse commencer, dis-je à Camille.

\- Et s'il commençait par remettre ton épaule en place ? s'enquit Cassy. Cela me semble être prioritaire…

Camille poussa un profond soupir, comme ennuyé de la demande de Cassy. Toutefois, je n'allais pas refuser son aide, pas cette fois, et Camille était soucieux de ne pas vexer Cassy. Il n'avait jamais réussi à la prendre de haut – au contraire de moi. Acceptant donc de lui obéir, il agita sa baguette, juste après avoir délaissé ses fourneaux, d'où émanaient de puissantes odeurs alléchantes. Malheureusement pour moi, les bonnes odeurs s'évaporèrent rapidement, lorsque la douleur se fit insupportable, après le sortilège de Guérison lancé par Camille.

\- Merde, tu aurais pu me lancer un sortilège anesthésiant avant !

\- Un merci était certainement trop te demander ? pesta Camille, avant de servir une assiette à Cassy.

\- C'est tout ? s'étonna celle-ci.

C'était sûrement fait exprès, mais sa simple question eut le mérite de m'empêcher de répondre à Camille, et donc de débuter un débat stérile, comme c'était souvent le cas lorsque Camille et moi cherchions à nous affronter.

\- Tu risquerais de vomir, dit Camille. Cela fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas mangé en quantité normale, et ton organisme est tout juste en train de se régénérer. On va éviter de trop le stimuler.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il n'était pas nécessaire de rendre Cassy malade, alors qu'elle se remettait tout juste d'un empoisonnement.

\- Très bien…, dit Cassy en regardant avec un drôle d'air sa nourriture. J'ai faim, mais tant pis, je vais continuer à ronger mon frein. Mais pendant que je mange, expliquez-moi toute votre histoire.

\- Darren est mort, commença abruptement Camille.

La bouchée que s'apprêtait à avaler Cassy s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

\- Darren, souffla-t-elle.

Je détournai le regard, pas prête à voir une autre personne pleurer, ou tout du moins prendre un air attristé, à cause du décès de celui que je considérais comme mon mentor au sein des Invisibles.

\- Chez moi, parce que c'est plus drôle de le faire ainsi, poursuivit Camille.

S'il avait tenté d'insérer un trait d'humour dans sa phrase, cela ne fut pas suffisant. Nous percevions sans peine la tristesse dans sa voix, mais Cassy et moi eûmes la délicatesse de ne pas le lui faire remarquer. Même si je n'étais pas certaine qu'il aurait fait preuve de la même clémence si nos rôles avaient été inversés…

\- Avant de mourir, il a quand même eu le temps de m'avertir. Tous ceux qui ont pris part à l'affaire de Cole étaient visés, et il fallait les sauver. Il n'a pas eu le temps de me dire pourquoi, mais seulement qu'Astrid devait être ma priorité. J'imagine parce qu'il avait une préférence pour elle…

Je ne relevai pas, la gorge nouée, une fois encore, par l'émotion. Pourquoi Darren tenait-il tant à me protéger ? Qu'avais-je pu faire pour obtenir un tel traitement de faveur ? Je n'obtiendrai jamais de réponses à mes questions…

\- Alors j'ai fait en sorte de retrouver la Princesse. Sauf qu'évidemment, ça n'a pas été de tout repos. J'étais suivi…

Cassy afficha une drôle d'expression.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Quand tu dis que tu as été suivi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ?

\- Rien de plus, rien de moins que ce que je viens de te dire : je n'étais jamais seul, j'avais toujours quelqu'un sur mes traces. Pourquoi ?

\- On ne pouvait pas discuter avec Rory et Janice, vu que nous n'étions pas dans des cellules attenantes, mais je les ai tout de même entendus, le jour de leur arrivée. Les deux ont dit avoir été suivis par de drôles d'individus, avant d'arriver à Azkaban…

Je fronçai les sourcils, et regardai Camille.

\- Camille, je crois que tu as eu beaucoup de chance de leur échapper, continua Cassy.

\- Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul, avoua-t-il en me désignant du menton.

Cassy reporta son regard sur moi, surprise. Je soufflai, et pris la relève de Camille. Je lui expliquai avoir eu la sensation d'être observée, puis que Camille était arrivé devant mon lieu de travail. Que nous avions décidé de fuir, que nous nous étions retrouvés ici, puis qu'en connectant un miroir à mon appartement, nous avions pu apprendre le décès de Rory et de Janice. C'était à ce moment que nous avions décidé de l'arracher à Azkaban, afin de l'empêcher de subir le même sort que nos deux collègues.

Cassy hocha la tête, apparemment contente de nos actions des derniers jours.

Dans le silence le plus total, elle termina son plat. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle posa ses couverts au sol, lentement, avant de nous dévisager gravement.

\- Bien… Des Invisibles sont décédés, d'autres sont en fuite, vous avez décidé de me faire évader d'Azkaban… Tout ça, c'est très bien. Mais à présent, on fait quoi ?

Je baissai les yeux. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Au vu du silence du côté de Camille, lui-même n'était pas certain de la tournure que devaient à présent prendre les évènements.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Mais non. Je ne suis pas du tout en train de poster ce chapitre au dernier moment de la journée._

…

 _Doux Merlin, j'ai un vrai problème avec les horaires, être dans les temps, tout ça, tout ça. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai pourtant noté les jours de posts sur mon calendrier accroché dans ma chambre, dans mon agenda perso, dans le pro, et dans celui de mon téléphone._

 _ET POURTANT J'AI QUAND MÊME PASSÉ LA JOURNÉE À NE RIEN FAIRE. Et certainement pas à corriger ce chapitre, ou à répondre aux reviews._

 _Du coup je viens juste de terminer de corriger le chapitre. Enfin, de lire les corrections de_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _, qu'on remercie d'ailleurs pour son courage. Il en faut pour me relire, des fois… D'habitude, je lui réponds aussi, mais là, balek, ça sera pour une prochaine fois, hein. Bon, c'est dommage, parce que j'avais des remarques presque pertinentes à lui faire remonter…_

 _Ah ? On me dit dans l'oreillette qu'on s'en fiche de ce que je dis. Parfait, passons à des trucs qui vous intéressent un peu plus._

 _DONC._

 _Merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, le fait que vous suivez cette histoire, etc. Cela me fait grandement plaisir, et ça me change les idées, jour après jour :) ! Non pas que ça n'aille pas forcément en ce moment, à vrai dire, ça va même plutôt bien ! Seulement, j'avoue que j'ai pas mal d'impératifs, et les journées sont plutôt longues, entre les soucis à régler, le travail à abattre, les deadlines, etc. Du coup je n'arrive pas à avancer autant que je le voudrais cette histoire, parce que même si je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, c'est bien plus fatigant d'écrire un chapitre que de lire, regarder un film, un épisode de série, jouer ou préparer des lettres de motivation pour un nouveau boulot. (Et là, vous voyez à quel point mes soirées sont palpitantes)_

 _Que disais-je déjà… ? Ah, oui. Donc, j'aurais aimé être déjà rendue au chapitre 10 à une telle période de publication, mais j'avoue tout, j'ai juste réussi à débuter le 9. Bon, c'est pas non plus un retard de dingue, vous me direz. Mais il est vrai que le mois de mars s'annonçant assez mouvementé… Bref. En vrai, je serais riche, je m'achèterai un dispositif moins encombrant pour écrire, genre tablette ou mini ordi portable, à trimbaler lors de mes déplacements. Mais du coup, je suis pas riche, donc voilà, je continue à partir sans ordinateur. Ce qui est aussi très cool, ça fait du bien de se déconnecter un peu._

…

 _Ma vie est palpitante, c'est dingue._

 _AHEM._

 _Bon, revenons à notre chapitre._

 _Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas compris l'allusion au titre de la fanfiction._

 _Me faites pas croire ça, j'ai quand même mis un énorme panneau lumineux lors de ce chapitre !_

 _Non ?_

 _Bah tant pis, hein._

 _(Je déconne)_

 _Allez, j'arrête les âneries, il est temps de se calmer et de revenir à nos moutons._

 _Ou, plutôt, il est temps de se dire au revoir, et à dans deux semaines, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que le prochain fera pareil ! (Faut d'ailleurs que je le relise et l'envoie à_ _ **DNP**_ _. Je le noterais bien dans mon agenda, mais du coup, je sais que je vais oublier.)_

 _ **Nox**_


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre VI**

* * *

 _1_ _er_ _juin 2031 – Salle sur Demande_

Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, mes mains encerclant une tasse d'où s'échappaient des volutes brûlantes. Le thé que je m'étais préparé dégageait de douces odeurs réconfortantes, mais je n'avais pas encore osé y tremper mes lèvres. J'étais bien trop perdue dans mes pensées, et j'observais le paysage de Poudlard, surprise de constater qu'autant d'élèves étaient déjà sortis, et installés dans l'herbe, prêts à réviser. C'était surprenant. J'avais le souvenir d'avoir passé plus de temps à réviser entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque, essayant d'échapper aux discours passionnés de Mme Glose, plutôt que dans le parc. Ma septième année n'était pourtant pas si lointaine…

Les ronflements de Camille me firent crisser les dents. Le bruit causé par le sommier de Cassy, en revanche, me fit tourner la tête. Ma collègue ne tarda pas à me rejoindre, la démarche fluide, et paraissant plus en forme qu'hier ce qui, en soi, n'était pas bien compliqué, mais assez rassurant pour mériter d'être remarqué.

Se postant à côté de moi, droite et rigide, Cassy poussa un profond soupir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demandai-je.

\- Je n'ai pas arrêté de réfléchir à ce que nous allions faire, à présent.

Elle se tut ensuite, ses yeux suivant le mouvement des élèves dans le parc.

\- Et ? l'encourageai-je finalement.

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle. Franchement, je me demande bien où on va. On sait qu'il y a un problème, on sait que cela mène jusqu'à la mort de certains d'entre nous. Mais de là à savoir quoi faire ? On ne sait pas par où commencer. On ne sait pas quoi chercher. Est-ce que les Rapaces Nocturnes sont réellement de retour ? Est-ce qu'on fait bien de fuir ? Non, cette réponse est sans équivoque. Bien sûr qu'il nous faut fuir. Mais ensuite ? Tu as été suivie, selon toute vraisemblance. Camille aussi. Mais après ? On va où, avec ces morceaux d'information ?

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et Cassy le savait pertinemment.

\- Exactement, pesta-t-elle.

Elle se retourna, regardant la Salle sur Demande, tandis que moi, je retournai à ma contemplation du parc.

Sa voix me fit presque sursauter. Je ne m'attendais réellement pas à ce qu'elle me reparle aussi rapidement. Je l'imaginais plutôt plongée dans ses pensées, cherchant une solution à notre problème.

\- Tu es allée où, cette nuit ?

Je me figeai. Je pensais avoir été suffisamment discrète. J'oubliais toutefois être en présence d'Invisibles. Ma discrétion, qui impressionnerait une personne lambda, était aussi bruyante qu'un Nifleur dans une bijouterie pour des Invisibles.

Je ne répondis pas, parce que Cassy ne tarderait pas à deviner ma destination de la nuit. Elle n'était pas bien difficile à discerner, je supposais.

\- Si être ici remue trop de souvenirs, et que tu es incapable de passer au-dessus de ton quotidien, nous ferions mieux de trouver une autre planque, me reprocha Cassy.

Je serrai les dents, refusant toutefois de me tourner vers elle. J'avais encore espoir que cette discussion tourne court.

\- Je ne dirai rien à Camille. Mais n'oublie pas que nous nous trouvons, actuellement, dans une situation d'Invisibles. Si tu réfléchis trop au passé, si tu n'es pas capable de t'en détacher, peut-être vaut-il mieux que nous changions d'endroit…

Sans me donner le temps de me justifier – mais existait-il seulement une justification pour cela ? – Cassy s'éloigna, partant en direction du coin cuisine, certainement pour se nourrir.

Je fixai à nouveau le parc, m'en voulant d'être aussi émotive. La nuit dernière, je n'avais pas su résister à la tentation, et j'étais partie faire un tour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à la recherche de la Salle des Trophées. J'avais eu besoin d'aller voir les résultats des différentes équipes de Quidditch. J'avais eu besoin de voir si ce que j'avais construit lors de mon passage à Poudlard avait perduré dans le temps. J'avais eu un sourire énorme en voyant de mes propres yeux le nom de Jason, gravé sur plusieurs plaques. Il avait pris la relève comme je l'avais espéré : avec brio.

Mais comment pouvais-je expliquer à Camille, ou à Cassy, que j'éprouvais des remords quant à ce que j'avais pu laisser derrière moi ? Comment pouvais-je me justifier, et leur dire que oui, j'étais toujours une Invisible, mais que je gardais dans un coin de ma tête mon passé ? Comment pouvais-je tout simplement réfléchir à mon passé, alors que j'avais assuré à Will, pas plus tard que la veille, que celui-ci ne m'intéressait pas ?

J'étais un véritable paradoxe, par moments.

Je trempai mes lèvres dans ma tasse, songeant à Cassy, et à ses difficultés à dormir parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête le fait que nous n'avions aucune façon de nous tirer de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions.

Sirotant mon thé, je me mis à réfléchir à différentes solutions. Cassy ne nous avait pas apporté de réponses supplémentaires, à part celle de nous dire que d'autres Invisibles que nous avaient été suivis.

Sérieusement, je n'étais pas certaine que l'expression « foncer dans un mur » puisse être plus adaptée à n'importe quelle autre situation que celle que nous étions en train de vivre en l'instant présent.

De toute évidence, nous pouvions rester très longtemps ici, sans avancer un tant soit peu dans notre réflexion, et dans notre recherche.

Il était plus que temps d'y songer.

Je me mis à me ronger un ongle, alternant avec l'ingestion de ma boisson chaude. Les ronflements de Camille avaient cessé. Pour avoir quelques fois été en mission avec lui, je savais que cela signifiait qu'il se réveillerait dans moins de dix minutes. Nous allions pouvoir démarrer notre réflexion commune.

J'essayai de ne pas faire dévier mes pensées, mais c'était difficile, pour moi. Cassy n'avait pas tort. J'avais du mal à mettre mes sentiments de côté. Comment avais-je pu le faire avec tant de facilité, des années plus tôt ? Peut-être parce que j'avais eu la sensation de faire le bon choix, que c'était la meilleure des choses à faire pour offrir un environnement sain et heureux à James, et à tant d'autres de mes amis. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas ce même sentiment de justice, de sacrifice pour le bien de tous.

Le sommier de Camille grinça. Nous n'allions pas tarder à nous mettre au travail. Repoussant ce moment, je restai dans mon coin, tandis que mes deux collègues s'activaient, chuchotant. Peut-être parlaient-ils de moi. Peut-être pas. Ce que je savais, c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'allais devoir faire un choix, et que je doutais de faire le bon.

Je fermai les yeux. En fait, je n'avais plus la sensation d'avoir fait les bons choix. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû suivre Camille. Partir sans rien laisser derrière moi, ou presque, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Faire s'évader Cassy et se mettre la loi à dos n'était pas une idée qui méritait un Ordre de Merlin. Et se lancer en croisade non plus… Je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où nous serions dans quelques jours, pas plus que je ne savais si j'allais pouvoir retrouver ma vie. Ou, plutôt, je le savais, et j'avais conscience que la réponse était négative.

\- Astrid, tu nous rejoins ? m'appela gentiment Cassy.

\- J'arrive, confirmai-je en me levant.

Traînant les pieds, je les rejoignis au milieu de la pièce.

\- Cassy a eu une idée, dit Camille.

Je haussai un sourcil. Finalement, elle avait passé la nuit à se tourmenter pour pas grand-chose. Elle aurait mieux fait d'attendre le matin, si la nuit ne lui portait pas conseil…

\- Quelle idée ?

Cassy se tourna vers le miroir accroché au mur, depuis lequel nous pouvions avoir vu sur l'appartement de James.

La perspective de voir James n'était pas pour me déplaire, toutefois, je ne comprenais pas l'envie de mes collègues de le voir aussi.

\- Mais encore…, demandai-je lentement.

\- Eh bien, après tout, vous avez eu droit à vos premières informations grâce à ton mec. Peut-être que cette fois encore, on pourrait avoir droit à des renseignements qui ne sont pas inutiles pour nous.

\- Franchement, je doute que mon beau-père ait décidé d'installer son quartier général dans notre appartement.

Camille m'offrit un rictus moqueur, et je sus que j'allais avoir droit à une réflexion désagréable.

\- « Votre » appartement… Comme vous êtes mignons, heureux, et tout ça, se moqua-t-il. Franchement, Princesse, tu crois être capable de passer au-delà de tes sentiments, ou est-ce qu'on ferait mieux de te renvoyer chez ton mec, pour que tu retournes à ta petite vie tranquille ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de le fusiller du regard. Je détestais avoir à me justifier. Il avait toutefois raison, mais je ne pouvais rien lui avouer. J'ouvrais sinon une porte aux moqueries perpétuelles.

\- Fiche-lui la paix, Camille. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne peux plus aspirer à cela qu'Astrid doit rester triste et seule jusqu'au bout de sa vie. Tous les deux, on sait bien que ça ne nous arrivera plus jamais. Mais c'est pas une raison pour souhaiter la même chose à tous. Même aux personnes que l'on n'apprécie pas, gronda Cassy, alors que clairement, Camille s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose. Ce serait de la pure jalousie, et j'ose espérer que tu vaux mieux que ça, surtout dans le cas présent, où des vies semblent en danger. Comme les nôtres.

Je fus surprise de la diatribe de Cassy, mais n'allais pas l'en empêcher. Je savais que Cassy avait son propre passif, douloureux, qui l'empêchait de faire confiance aux hommes en général. Je savais que Camille avait perdu sa femme et sa fille. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils puissent éprouver la moindre jalousie à mon égard.

Je détournai le regard, peu encline à les voir me dévisager, ou se lancer des regards défiants.

\- Je pense quand même que ce n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire que de vouloir regarder ce qui se passe dans l'appartement de James, mais après tout, on ne sait jamais, peut-être que des informations pourraient nous être dévoilées…

Camille me lança un drôle de regard, mais je n'avais pas l'envie de le décrypter. Il avait certainement des tas de choses à me dire, mais n'oserait pas les proférer devant Cassy, pas alors qu'elle venait simplement de le remettre à sa place. Il finit par se tourner vers le miroir, après un énième encouragement de la part de Cassy.

Je retins ma respiration.

Je craignais de découvrir James dans ses derniers retranchements, comme il l'avait été lorsque j'avais fait croire à ma mort. Je n'avais pas envie d'être confrontée à mes erreurs, une fois encore. Les vivre par procuration avait été difficile. Je n'avais pas envie de les vivre de plein fouet, cette fois-ci.

.

.

.

 _Même jour - Appartement de James et Astrid, Chemin de Traverse, Londres_

James tritura une fois encore le bout de parchemin sur lequel Astrid avait écrit quelques mots. Puis, il se tourna vers l'horloge de sa petite amie. Pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci ne s'était toujours pas manifestée ? Il ne l'avait pas entendue hurler une seule fois, elle qui adorait l'invectiver dès lors qu'Astrid n'était pas dans les parages pour l'en empêcher.

James se refusait à croire l'inconcevable. Il savait très bien quand qu'Astrid avait ôté la parole à son horloge, la dernière fois. Elle venait d'être attaquée par deux Rapaces Nocturnes, et elle ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent interroger son horloge. James ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur comment ils s'y seraient pris, étant donné que l'horloge était un objet, et non pas une personne. Mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il se retrouvait dans la situation où il aurait aimé poser des tas de questions à cet objet, et qu'il était dans l'incapacité de le faire, il devait reconnaître qu'Astrid avait très bien pensé son sortilège. Elle était certainement la seule à pouvoir le défaire. La dernière fois, les Aurors travaillant avec son père avait réussi à débloquer le sortilège, mais pas cette fois. Ils n'avaient même pas réussi à déplacer la moindre aiguille…

Son père avait tenté de lui extirper quelques informations, mais James n'avait définitivement pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait se trouver Astrid. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était qu'elle avait prévu de revenir, et cet espoir était celui qui lui faisait le plus de bien. Astrid n'allait pas briser cette promesse. Elle n'avait plus le droit de lui faire cela.

D'un coup de baguette magique, James lava sa vaisselle, avant de la ranger, toujours sans se déplacer. Il entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

\- On peut entrer ? demanda la voix timide de Lily.

\- Ouais, répondit laconiquement James.

Quelques pas plus tard, sa sœur apparaissait, Jason Seek sur les talons. James haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Qui t'a dit que nous étions fâchés ? rétorqua Lily, en rougissant.

\- L'état lamentable dans lequel tu te trouvais il y a encore peu, et le fait que l'on ne voyait plus Jay à tes côtés ? hasarda James.

Jason se racla la gorge, gêné, et détourna le regard.

\- Tiens. Pour une fois, ma sœur ne serait pas la seule coupable de votre dispute ? se moqua James.

\- On ne devrait pas parler de nous, souffla Lily. On devrait plutôt parler de toi. Papa m'a dit ce qui s'est passé avec Astrid, hier au soir…

James eut un mouvement de recul. Lily n'avait jamais apprécié le retour d'Astrid dans sa vie, et s'il ne pouvait totalement la blâmer – il aurait certainement fait de même dans la situation inverse – il n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne, et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il abandonne l'espoir de retrouver Astrid.

Parce que, justement, l'espoir, c'était ce qui faisait tenir James, et il n'y avait aucune raison que cela change.

\- Ce n'est que hier au soir que vous avez appris ça ? Vous avez vécu dans une grotte, ces derniers jours ? plaisanta James.

Jason et Lily échangèrent un regard complice, et légèrement gêné à la fois.

\- Très bien, murmura James. Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce qui se passe dans vos vies, avant de me donner le temps de vous expliquer ce qui se passe avec Astrid ?

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, avoua Lily dans une grimace.

\- On va déménager en Australie, dit en même temps Jason.

James les dévisagea tour à tour, prêt à les entendre s'exclamer « Surprise ! ».

Seulement, rien de tout cela ne vint.

\- Je l'avais dit, que ce n'était pas le bon moment, grommela Lily en fusillant Jason du regard, qui eut la décence de paraître désolé. Ce que Jason veut dire, c'est que… Il a reçu une offre des Foudroyeurs de Thundelarra, et lorsqu'il me l'a annoncé, eh bien, je n'ai pas réagi comme j'aurais dû, avoua Lily en tirant sur un nœud de ses cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre repoussait ses lunettes. J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire que je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte.

\- Mais comme l'opportunité est géniale, qu'on a réussi à en discuter, et que Lily est une super entraîneuse…

James n'arrivait pas réellement à suivre le raisonnement de Jason, mais de toute évidence, selon leur logique, tout ce que venait de dire le garçon faisait sens.

\- Du coup, on s'est dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison que Lily ne trouve rien en Australie. En fait, il y avait même des chances qu'elle trouve facilement quelque chose. Alors on est allés en Australie, pour signer mon contrat, pour visiter, et pour tâter quelques pistes… Et Lily a trouvé un poste aussi !

\- C'est pour ça qu'on n'a pas trop suivi les informations anglaises, reconnut-elle. Il fallait qu'on parle un peu de notre avenir… Ce n'est qu'hier, en annonçant la nouvelle à papa, qu'on a appris pour Astrid…

Lily se tut soudainement, regardant ailleurs. James attendit longuement. Il se doutait que sa sœur n'allait pas tarder à critiquer Astrid. Il s'était préparé à cette situation, et il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il s'agissait de Lily, et des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour Astrid. Elle la tolérait tout juste, mais après un tel événement…

Jason planta son coude dans les côtes de la jeune femme.

\- Lily…, lui dit-il, comme s'il lui rappelait quelque chose.

Lily croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et leva les yeux au plafond, grommelant quelques paroles que James ne comprit pas, mais qui eurent le mérite de faire rire Jason.

\- Si tu dis qu'elle va revenir, alors, très bien, c'est qu'elle va revenir, pesta-t-elle.

James ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se tourner vers Jason, qui tentait, tant bien que mal, de ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Oui, comme tu peux t'en douter, cela lui fait extrêmement mal de dire cela, rit-il finalement, avant de se calmer instantanément lorsque Lily le fusilla du regard. Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Mais dès que Lily détourna le regard, il échangea un clin d'œil complice avec James.

\- Assez parlé de nous. Explique-nous plutôt ce qui s'est passé, souffla Lily.

Elle vint s'installer face à son frère.

\- Jason, tu peux nous préparer quelque chose à boire, s'il te plaît ? demanda Lily.

\- Sans souci, dit tranquillement le garçon, avant de s'affairer à sa tâche.

James se rappelait encore de la première fois où Jason avait mis les pieds dans cet appartement. Il ne s'y sentait pas du tout à sa place, comme s'il n'avait rien à faire au sein de la famille Potter – alors qu'elle l'attendait depuis déjà si longtemps. À présent, il était bien plus à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai rien de plus à te dire que ce que papa t'a certainement déjà dit, soupira James. Astrid s'est clairement envolée. Elle va revenir, insista-t-il en montrant le parchemin à sa sœur, qui y jeta un œil intrigué, avant de sourire, sûrement attendrie. Mais je ne sais pas quand, ni pourquoi elle est partie comme ça…

\- Papa a émis l'idée que, peut-être, l'autre Invisible l'aurait enlevée…

James secoua la tête.

\- Je sais, c'est ce que pensent les autres Aurors, et papa doit se dire qu'ils n'ont pas totalement tort. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Astrid le connaissait assez, si jamais il avait voulu la kidnapper, elle aurait su se défaire de lui, sans souci.

Du moins l'espérait-il.

\- Et papa a aussi dit qu'il y a eu plusieurs décès, chez les Invisibles.

Cette fois, James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il détourna le regard. Fléreur était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et le regardait avec une intensité rare, qui faisait se questionner James sur ce que cet animal comprenait.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'elle…, commença Lily, avant d'être coupée par le regard froid de son frère.

\- Si je pense qu'elle est la prochaine ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne raisonne pas comme un Invisible, dit-il sèchement. Je sais que la personne que j'aime a disparu. Et je sais que personne ne veut me croire lorsque je dis qu'elle va revenir.

\- Nous, on te croit, lui affirma Lily.

James haussa les épaules.

\- Ouais, si tu le dis…

\- On te croit, répéta Jason. Vraiment. Parce qu'Astrid aurait certainement cherché à laisser sa trace, de façon plus marquée, si elle avait réellement cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais. Comme elle avait voulu laisser sa trace à Poudlard, en gagnant la Coupe de Quidditch… Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les Gryffondor. Pas de ma faute si nous étions les meilleurs, en ce temps…

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. Reprenant un air grave, elle regarda à nouveau son frère.

\- C'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui.

James hocha la tête.

\- Je sais bien. Mais je n'ai pas la tête à le fêter.

Jason et Lily échangèrent un regard.

\- Je crois que tu ne vas pas avoir le choix…

James les regarda, suspicieux.

\- Pourquoi ?

Lily rougit.

\- Chuck a organisé une fête surprise, avec Mélina.

La mâchoire tendue, James maudit sur trois générations ses amis. Ils étaient réellement incapables de le laisser tranquille.

\- Ils voulaient demander de l'aide à Astrid, aussi, mais comme elle est incapable de garder un secret te concernant, ils ont préféré la laisser en dehors…

\- Trop aimable de leur part, pesta James. Je n'irai pas, ajouta-t-il.

\- C'est déjà moyen de rater son anniversaire, mais alors rater son anniversaire surprise, ça serait une première, lui fit remarquer Jason.

James ne se gêna pas pour lui adresser un regard éloquent. Il se passait volontiers des commentaires de son beau-frère, pour le moment.

\- Il y aura plein de cadeaux, tenta de l'appâter Lily.

\- Merci, je n'ai pas du tout la sensation de passer pour un individu radin et qui n'apprécie que les cadeaux qu'on lui offre, lui répliqua James.

Lily haussa les épaules.

\- C'est comme tu le sens. Après tout, c'est ton anniversaire…

Le silence se fit pesant, dans la cuisine. La bouilloire se mit alors à siffler quelques secondes, le temps que Jason se décide à arrêter le feu, et à verser les breuvages dans les différentes tasses. Chacun se retrouva rapidement avec une boisson chaude, aucun n'osant y tremper ses lèvres le premier, comme craignant de ne plus pouvoir dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur une fois qu'ils seraient occupés à savourer.

N'osant pas réellement se regarder, ils se concentrèrent sur leur tasse.

La situation devenait désagréable. Si Lily était capable de rester très longtemps muette face à son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin à parler – elle avait appris à agir ainsi lorsqu'il s'était réfugié dans sa drôle d'humeur, après la fausse mort d'Astrid – Jason, en revanche, n'était pas une personne qui appréciait réellement cette façon d'agir. Il ne se sentait pas assez proche de James, surtout depuis qu'il sortait avec sa sœur, pour se permettre de se lancer dans une telle lutte, celle de jouer au jeu du silence, jusqu'à ce que James craque.

Jason lança alors un regard à Lily, qui commença par secouer la tête. Il lui était inimaginable de partir sans James, sans qu'il ait prononcé le moindre mot. Seulement, la tension se faisait insoutenable pour Jason, qui insista lourdement auprès de Lily, toujours silencieusement. Finalement, la jeune femme abandonna le combat. Elle ne pouvait pas imposer cette situation à Jason. C'était bien trop compliqué pour lui, et cruel aussi. Elle reviendrait un autre jour en discuter avec son frère.

\- Bon… Si on ne peut pas te faire changer d'avis, alors autant aller prévenir les autres que la fête est annulée. Cela vaut peut-être mieux. Chuck avait encore prévu quelque chose de totalement extravagant, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.

Lily but quelques gorgées, par politesse, et Jason en fit de même, avant de tous les deux déposer leur tasse dans l'évier de James, lequel contemplait toujours sa boisson, sans avoir pris la peine d'y tremper les lèvres.

Le regardant avec étonnement, Lily et Jason hésitèrent. Est-ce que James avait compris qu'ils s'en allaient, ou devaient-ils le lui redire ?

\- J'avais un cadeau pour elle. Aujourd'hui, je veux dire, dit soudainement James.

Lily empêcha Jason de faire un quelconque commentaire sur le fait que s'il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de James, c'était plutôt à lui qu'on faisait des cadeaux, et non pas à lui d'en faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptais lui offrir ? s'enquit Lily, doucement, désireuse de ne pas brusquer James, ni de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

James eut un petit sourire amusé, les yeux dans le vide, comme plongé dans de vieux souvenirs, et Jason et Lily ne tardèrent pas à savoir que c'était effectivement le cas.

\- Vous vous souvenez, lorsque nous étions en septième année ? La fête qu'il y avait eu, après la victoire des Serdaigle en Quidditch ? Cette victoire qu'elle voulait tant ?

Le sourire attendri et ravi de Jason était une réponse à lui tout seul, le hochement de tête de Lily, bien que plus formel, permit à James de savoir que sa petite sœur se rappelait elle aussi de cette soirée, même si elle n'était pas aussi marquée dans son esprit.

\- Vous n'étiez plus avec nous, à ce moment-là, mais Paige, toujours aussi déconnectée de la réalité, avait cru que la fête était donnée non pas en l'honneur de votre victoire en Quidditch…

\- Mais en honneur de vos prétendues fiançailles, dit soudainement Jason. Je me souviens. On m'en avait parlé le lendemain, je m'étais moqué d'Astrid… et elle avait voulu me donner un dernier entraînement en tant que tyrannique. J'ai décidé de ne plus jamais me moquer d'elle… Les événements ont précipité les choses, grimaça-t-il.

Lily le regarda, amusée. Elle n'était pas au courant de cela. Il fallait dire que Jason n'avait pas pour habitude de rappeler les fois où il avait souffert lors d'entraînements de Quidditch à Poudlard. Astrid l'avait tellement mené avec une main de fer qu'il en gardait des souvenirs très forts, qu'il aimait autant ne pas ressortir, même s'il n'hésitait pas à dire que c'était grâce à la dureté d'Astrid qu'il avait su se blinder pour ses entraînements au niveau professionnel.

\- Oui. Et elle avait répondu, après avoir entendu ça, que je devais lui faire la promesse de ne jamais lui faire de demande avant nos vingt-sept ans. On en avait dix-sept, à l'époque, et je n'y pensais vraiment pas. Pas plus qu'elle, je suppose. Mais j'avais enchaîné en lui demandant si elle parlait de nos vingt-sept ans de relation, ou de nos âges respectifs, alors du coup…

James ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fit se balancer sa chaise sur ses pieds arrières, délaissant sa tasse pour caler ses mains derrière sa nuque.

\- Bon, du coup, elle ne sera pas là pour mes vingt-sept ans… Ce n'est que partie remise, vous me direz. Mais c'est un peu répétitif, cette histoire. Elle est pleine de moments manqués…

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, rapidement brisé par Jason.

\- Tu… Attends, je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. Tu voulais la demander en mariage avec, comme repère de votre histoire, une bribe de conversation qui s'est déroulée il y a dix ans de ça ? demanda l'attrapeur, incertain de ce qu'il était en train d'avancer.

James acquiesça avec lenteur.

\- C'est terriblement adorable, grommela Lily, les joues rouges et les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça, s'exclama Jason.

Deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui.

\- Ce serait forcément en rapport avec le Quidditch, ou un Vif d'Or ! expliqua Jason. Ça serait forcément bizarre, et pas romantique du tout !

\- De toute façon, ne t'avise pas de demander ma sœur en mariage sans avoir mon accord, ainsi que celui d'Albus, gronda James.

Lily fusilla son frère du regard, tandis que Jason rougissait.

\- OK, marmonna ce dernier.

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyables, pesta Lily. Et on arrête immédiatement cette conversation, qui n'a aucune raison d'être. Là, on parlait de James, je vous rappelle.

Jason adopta une expression contrite sous le regard protecteur de James, avant de regarder sa petite amie.

\- Bon. Du coup, on fait quoi ? On va annuler la fête ?

\- S'il vous plaît, faites ça, grommela James. Je n'ai pas envie de fêter mon anniversaire sans Astrid.

Lily regarda Jason, et lui indiqua d'un mouvement du menton d'y aller. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, prit Fléreur dans les bras, sans que l'animal ne dise rien – Lily avait toujours eu un don avec les fléreurs – et vint s'asseoir en face de James.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas partie avec Jay ? s'étonna James.

Lily sourit doucement, caressant l'animal entre les oreilles, le faisant ronronner.

\- Parce que Jason ne fête pas son anniversaire, ce soir, alors que toi, oui. Je reste avec toi. Al nous rejoindra certainement, Jason se doutera qu'on voudra rester tous les trois, et il lui transmettra le message. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je refuse de te laisser seul, aujourd'hui.

James soupira.

\- Et il est hors de question d'essayer de me faire changer d'avis.

\- Je n'y pensais même pas, assura James.

\- Tant mieux.

S'installant plus confortablement, Lily fixa son frère. Lequel, mine de rien, regarda par la fenêtre, certainement incapable de soutenir le regard de sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Il s'en interdisait le droit, déjà lors de la première disparition d'Astrid.

L'estomac de Lily se noua à l'idée que cette fois-ci, la disparition puisse être plus grave. Elle n'appréciait pas Astrid, pas depuis toute la souffrance qu'elle avait engendrée sur le quotidien de James, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que son frère était bien plus serein lorsqu'elle était dans sa vie. Seulement, un mauvais pressentiment était présent dans l'esprit de Lily, et elle n'arrivait pas à le faire partir.

Que se passerait-il, si l'aventure dans laquelle Astrid s'était risquée se révélait être trop dangereuse pour lui permettre de jamais retrouver le chemin de sa vie aux côtés de James ?

Est-ce que cela ne donnerait pas une situation pire que celle déjà vécue ?

Lily n'avait pas envie d'y penser trop longtemps, mais peut-être qu'il était indispensable de se préparer.

À défaut de préparer James.

Elle refusait d'être celle le précipitant dans le gouffre de la tristesse.

Ce serait, encore et toujours, la faute d'Astrid.

.

.

.

 _Retour à la Salle sur Demande_

Les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, mes ongles s'enfonçaient lentement dans ma chair, afin de me redonner pied avec la réalité.

La conversation à laquelle nous venions d'assister était surréaliste.

\- Il s'en passe, des choses, par chez toi, quand tu n'y es pas, se moqua Camille. Est-ce qu'on te félicite immédiatement pour tes futures fiançailles, ou on attend encore un peu ?

\- Camille, le reprit Cassy, l'incitant par son simple prénom à tuer le dragon dans l'œuf, et à éviter la moindre plaisanterie à ce sujet.

\- Si on ne peut même plus rigoler, grommela-t-il en s'éloignant.

Cassy en fit de même. Seule devant le miroir, je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement. James avait-il réellement prévu de me demander en mariage, en évoquant un souvenir que j'avais totalement oublié, et qu'il venait simplement de me rappeler, sans même le savoir ? Comment est-ce que cet homme pouvait être aussi ordonné dans ses sentiments, alors qu'il était aussi désordonné dans ses affaires personnelles ? Pourquoi attachait-il tant d'importance à tous ces détails ? Pourquoi est-ce que James était aussi… James ? Qu'il soit authentique était ce que je préférais, certainement, mais cela me rappelait, jour après jour, que je ne l'étais pas, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû accepter mon retour.

Merlin, il allait me demander en mariage.

Ma respiration se fit saccadée.

Il avait prévu de me demander en mariage.

Je ne m'en étais pas doutée, pas un seul instant. Je n'avais rien vu venir, j'étais persuadée que nous suivions le cours de notre histoire, sans trop la perturber. J'avais toujours cru que les erreurs que j'avais pu faire, les choix que j'avais pris, avaient empêché toute possibilité pour que les plans de vie que nous avions pu avoir, adolescents, ne se réalisent jamais.

Apparemment, j'avais eu tort sur toute la ligne.

Est-ce que j'étais contente, surprise, choquée, effrayée ? J'étais incapable de le savoir. J'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait, présentement, dans mon esprit. J'avais la sensation d'être totalement déconnectée de l'instant présent. Cette situation était surréaliste. Rien ne se déroulait comme j'avais prévu de le faire, comme je le concevais. Ma vie n'avait pas pris la direction que j'avais envisagée.

Le mariage. James avait déjà songé à notre mariage. Pire, il y pensait encore, alors que je n'étais même pas à la maison en ce moment, que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de quand j'allais rentrer – et lui ne pouvait certainement pas le savoir non plus.

Mon petit ami était dingue.

Dingue de moi, clairement.

Mais dingue aussi, tout simplement. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me faisait cela ? Je savais bien que j'étais celle qui était la plus coupable, dans cette histoire, mais lorsque je le voyais comme ça, aussi certain de mon retour, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir sereine. J'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il me poussait vers ma fin.

J'étais définitivement une pessimiste. Depuis mon passage chez les Invisibles, voir la vie du bon côté m'était presque impossible.

James, lui, en était à nouveau capable depuis mon retour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'avait pas contaminée ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de le suivre dans ses moments de joie, pourquoi étais-je toujours dans la retenue ?

Pourquoi est-ce que j'étais incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion à l'entente de cette nouvelle ? Mon petit ami avait prévu de me demander en mariage, et j'avais l'impression que j'étais sur une autre planète. Que je n'étais pas celle ayant reçu cette demande. Que je n'étais que spectatrice, et non pas actrice de cette annonce.

Oh, Merlin, j'étais totalement déconnectée de ce qui s'était passé dans l'appartement de James. Totalement insensible.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'arriver, par tous les grands sorciers ?

\- Princesse, c'est bon, tu es redescendue de ton petit nuage ? m'appela soudainement Camille.

Je sursautai. Toute à mes pensées, je n'avais même pas réalisé que Cassy et Camille m'avaient simplement laissé un petit instant seule, et non pas tout le temps qu'il me faudrait pour digérer la nouvelle, ainsi que les sentiments qu'elle pouvait éveiller – ou, plutôt, l'absence de sentiments.

\- Ouais, grommelai-je en me tournant vivement, et en les rejoignant en quelques foulées. Et j'avais pas besoin de redescendre d'un nuage, ne prends pas tes rêves pour tes réalités.

\- Ouh, la dragonne sort ses griffes, elle n'aime pas qu'on touche à son chéri…

\- Fiche-lui la paix, Camille, siffla Cassy en lui assénant une claque à l'arrière de la tête – ce que j'aurais adoré faire depuis des années, mais ça aurait certainement fini en bain de sang.

Cassy m'adressa toutefois un regard qui voulait dire qu'on ne la lui faisait pas à elle, et qu'elle aurait bien voulu connaître les raisons de ma non-joie, apparemment évidente pour elle.

\- Bon, vous avez réfléchi à quoi ?

Camille plongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Pas à grand-chose. De toute évidence, ton petit-ami et futur fiancé…

Je serrai les poings et les dents en l'entendant s'exprimer ainsi.

\- N'en sait pas plus que la dernière fois. Son papounet n'a pas tenu à lui donner les informations dont nous aurions bien eu besoin, et c'est franchement dommage, pesta Camille. Du coup, je propose mon premier plan.

Je haussai un sourcil. J'avais dû rater un morceau de la conversation, ou alors, Camille faisait allusion à ce dont il venait de discuter avec Cassy.

\- À quel premier plan tu fais allusion ? s'étonna Cassy.

Au temps pour moi. Cassy n'avait, elle non plus, pas la moindre idée de ce que venait de suggérer Camille.

\- Sainte-Nitouche sait de quoi je parle, mais je parie qu'elle n'est toujours pas d'accord.

Au temps pour moi, mais définitivement, je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi il faisait référence.

\- Des explications seraient trop te demander, je suppose ? m'enquis-je avec autant de politesse que possible.

Alors que, franchement, j'avais simplement envie de le secouer comme le ferait un Saule Cogneur, afin d'avoir des explications à ses paroles.

\- On en a parlé avant d'aller chercher Cassy, me rappela Camille, agacé.

Comme si je me rappelais de toutes les énormités qu'il pouvait proférer. De temps à autre, mon cerveau avait besoin de se reposer, et donc de ne surtout pas réfléchir à ce qu'avait pu dire Camille. En plus, je le faisais même lorsque je n'avais pas besoin de me reposer. Ce type était fatigant, juste de par son existence, alors sincèrement…

De quoi est-ce que nous avions bien pu parler avant d'aller chercher Cassy ? Si jamais je ne trouvais pas la réponse, Camille allait encore en profiter pour me rabaisser, et c'était exclu.

Oh, évidemment. Son idée totalement stupide. Je m'en souvenais, à présent.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que ton idée a plusieurs jours qu'elle est moins stupide qu'au début, dis-je vertement à Camille. C'est non, encore et toujours.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort, râla-t-il. On n'a pas de meilleur plan, nous rappela-t-il.

\- Peut-être que si, répliqua Cassy. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment me prononcer, vu que je ne sais pas à quoi vous faites référence…

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine, le regard noir.

\- Camille voudrait qu'on aille fouiller dans le bureau de mon beau-père, afin de récupérer les dossiers des Invisibles, de sorte à être exactement au même point que les Aurors sur cette affaire.

\- C'est une superbe idée ! dit Camille. Enfin, pas superbe, mais elle a le mérite d'être un peu innovante. Vous ne pouvez pas en dire autant, puisque vous ne donnez _aucune_ idée, nous fit-il remarquer.

Cassy éclata de rire, s'attirant les foudres de Camille.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu voulais pénétrer au Ministère, alors qu'on est recherchés et, surtout, que les mesures de sécurité sont devenues complètement dingues ? Tu n'avais pas pire idée en stock ? Franchement, même moi, qui suis plutôt casse-cou, j'aime autant éviter ce genre de plan, c'est totalement démentiel ! On n'aurait même pas fait un pas au sein du Ministère, grommela Cassy.

Camille parut légèrement peiné et vexé de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, mais il réussit à le garder pour lui. Je savais que si j'avais été celle à lui faire ce type de remarques, il aurait simplement été infect envers moi, ensuite.

\- Non, aller dans le bureau des Aurors, ce n'est pas une idée, c'est une mission suicide. Il faut trouver autre chose, dit Cassy.

\- Mais quoi ? demandai-je avec lassitude.

J'adorais Cassy, réellement, mais Camille et moi avions déjà passé un long moment – et cela signifiait plusieurs heures – à réfléchir à ce que nous pourrions faire pour obtenir plus d'informations, et nous n'avions rien trouvé de mieux qu'aller la libérer. Ce qui était une très bonne chose, à mon avis, mais cela ne nous faisait certainement pas avancer le moindre pion magique. Nous étions revenus à la case départ, avec une personne en plus.

\- Il nous faut plus d'informations, marmonna Camille. Si seulement nous avions eu le temps d'en discuter avec Will, à Azkaban…

Je me figeai.

\- Comment ça ? s'étonna Cassy, intéressée toutefois par ce que venait de dire Camille.

\- Eh bien, Will connaît mieux que personne l'histoire des Invisibles, vu qu'il en est le créateur, ainsi que les Rapaces Nocturnes, puisqu'il est celui ayant été le plus touché. Si nous avions pu prendre le temps de lui parler, ou si tu avais été dans une cellule plus proche de la sienne, vous auriez pu échanger des informations, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, alors…

Je me mordis la lèvre. Dans la précipitation, je n'avais pas pensé à leur dire que j'avais eu l'occasion de discuter avec Will, et après la précipitation, je n'avais eu aucune envie de leur en parler, parce que je n'avais pas envie de ressasser mon passé.

Seulement, la situation semblait partir dans une direction qui n'était pas pour me plaire. À l'heure actuelle, le choix qui n'allait pas tarder à germer dans leurs esprits était celui de tenter de faire une nouvelle entrée à Azkaban. Sauf que c'était bien trop dangereux, et je ne voulais pas le faire. Je n'avais pas plus envie de replonger dans mes souvenirs, mais je n'étais peut-être pas obligée de leur raconter tout ce que Will m'avait dit. Peut-être que je pouvais réarranger cela à ma manière…

\- Retourner à Azkaban, c'est de la folie pure, marmonna Cassy.

\- Comme entrer au Ministère, rétorqua Camille. Mais si on passe notre temps à nous dire ce qui serait fou, et qu'on ne fait rien, il est certain qu'à la fin de la journée, nous en serons toujours au même point… et pareil pour les prochaines journées…

\- Je sais bien, mais en même temps…

\- Pas la peine de retourner à Azkaban, lâchai-je.

\- Ah, tu es finalement d'accord pour aller au Ministère ? plaisanta Camille, sur le ton de celui qui n'en revenait pas.

Je secouai la tête. Un sourire narquois étira les lèvres de Camille.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre le super plan de la Sainte-Nitouche, qui sait tout mieux que tout le monde, se moqua-t-il.

Je le fusillai du regard. Décroisant les bras, je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon gilet.

\- J'ai pu parler à Will, quand nous étions à Azkaban, avant d'arriver à la cellule de Cassy.

Un bref instant, je n'entendis même pas leur respiration.

\- Il était totalement dingue, ce qu'il me disait était à peine cohérent, mais je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer tout de même.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? me demanda Camille, soudainement pressant.

Cassy avait la même expression avide sur le visage. Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Que les souvenirs pouvaient nous aider.

Camille haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Nos souvenirs ? s'étonna Cassy.

Je hochai la tête.

\- Mais encore ?

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle soupira.

\- S'il perdait à moitié la tête, il ne pouvait pas forcément te donner plus de pistes, marmonna-t-elle. Bon. Et maintenant, on en fait quoi, de nos souvenirs ? soupira Cassy. Lesquels ? Personnellement, j'en ai un certain nombre, dont ceux que je ne souhaite pas partager avec vous, nous fit-elle remarquer.

Camille, la mine sombre, acquiesça. Je n'avais pas besoin de faire de même. Après tout, nous avions tous des moments vécus que nous gardions enfouis, en espérant qu'ils ne ressortent jamais, à défaut d'espérer qu'ils cessent de nous hanter.

\- En même temps, ça doit avoir un lien avec nos affaires, non ? dit tranquillement Camille. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça soit autre chose. Enfin, je pense… Je veux dire, les Invisibles sont touchés, directement, donc c'est sûrement relié à ce qu'on a pu faire… Pas à des souvenirs plus intimes… Pas vrai ?

Cassy hocha la tête avidement, et je ne tardai pas à faire pareil. Je n'avais aucune envie de leur dévoiler tous mes mauvais souvenirs.

\- Bon, eh bien, je vais me lancer, proposa Cassy.

Elle ne bougea cependant pas.

\- Je réfléchis à quelle affaire je pourrais ressortir en premier, s'expliqua-t-elle. On va essayer de ne pas perdre notre temps à réfléchir à des cas qui n'ont pas grand intérêt…

\- Tu peux déjà enlever ceux dont les protagonistes sont morts, ainsi que leurs copains, lui fit remarquer Camille.

\- Ouais, bah ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de souvenirs, grommela Cassy.

Cassy n'était pas réputée pour laisser les Rapaces Nocturnes s'en sortir vivants. C'était plutôt une bonne chose, dans l'ensemble, cela nous avait évité bien des témoignages – les Invisibles n'aimaient vraiment pas ces moments passés au fin fond du Ministère. Dans l'ensemble, les Invisibles n'étaient pas faits pour rester immobiles, et cela se ressentait facilement.

\- Oh, il y a l'affaire avec les Chimères…, se rappela Cassy. Quand ils essayaient de les rallier à leur cause, et que les Chimères avaient tendance à vouloir les suivre ensuite, lorsqu'ils les faisaient sortir de leurs tanières.

Sale affaire, celle-ci. En soit, seulement trois Chimères étaient sorties de leur zone de confort, mais vu le très mauvais caractère de ces bestioles, seul le décès des personnes les ayant énervées avait réussi à les calmer.

\- Euh… Ils sont tous morts, les Rapaces Nocturnes de cette affaire, lui rappela Camille.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais eu droit à des Rapaces Nocturnes très résistants, ils mouraient facilement, ceux que j'affrontais. Bon, alors… L'affaire des trafiquants de monnaie slave ?

\- Ah ouais, il était plutôt énervé, le petit gars qui avait fini par s'échapper, se rappela Camille.

\- Il n'a pas été tué par Darren, lors d'une mission suivante ? leur demandai-je alors que Cassy paraissait sur le point de récupérer ses souvenirs.

Elle abaissa sa baguette.

\- Merde, tu as raison.

La mine sombre, nous nous mîmes à réfléchir.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de Rapaces Nocturnes encore vivants… ? s'enquit Camille.

Je haussai les épaules. Camille soupira, alors que Cassy était toujours aussi désemparée. Alors que nous nous y attendions pas, Camille leva sa baguette, et la pointa sur son front.

\- Tu as une affaire en tête ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Non, mais je vais devenir fou à force de toutes les tourner dans tous les sens. Je vais me séparer de la dernière, celle avec Cole. Elle ne me sert à rien, celle-ci…

Nous hochâmes la tête. Camille n'avait pas tort. Cole était décédé, et même s'il était le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes, partir de cette affaire était stupide. Tous les Rapaces Nocturnes étaient affiliés à Cole, donc tous étaient susceptibles de nous en vouloir. Nous n'aurions pas les détails nécessaires pour avancer en partant avec d'aussi larges champs de possibilités.

D'un petit mouvement fluide de sa baguette, Cassy approcha la Pensine de Camille, qui put y laisser tomber ses souvenirs.

\- Je me sens plus léger, dit-il alors.

Les souvenirs se mirent en mouvement devant nos yeux rêveurs. C'était peut-être des années plus tôt, mais cela semblait hier, et la tristesse d'être tous séparés s'était quelque peu apaisée, lorsque nous nous revoyions, tous ensemble, autour de Cole.

\- Eh, c'est le dernier jour, fit remarquer Cassy.

Je me penchai en avant. Elle avait raison.

\- Merlin, il m'avait sacrément amochée, l'enfoiré, grommelai-je en voyant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

Cela ne me faisait absolument pas regretter sa mort, même si lui donner quelques coups supplémentaires n'aurait pas été de refus. Juste pour me défouler encore.

C'était à cause de lui que tous les malheurs avaient débuté.

Tous mes malheurs.

C'était par sa faute que je n'avais pas eu de parents, me rappelai-je amèrement. Parce qu'il les avait enrôlés, parce que je n'avais été qu'une couverture, qu'une pièce dans leur jeu d'échec, qu'une façon de se couvrir et de dire qu'en ayant un enfant, ils ne pouvaient pas être de dangereux criminels.

Je serrai les poings, et reculai d'un pas. Je devais me calmer.

Je déconnectai mon esprit du souvenir de Camille. Je ne voulais rien entendre, seulement voir, éventuellement. Cassy et Camille, eux, étaient totalement fascinés par ce qu'ils étaient en train de regarder, à croire qu'ils étaient contents de replonger dans cette journée, alors qu'elle avait marqué la fin de toute une histoire, et qu'elle leur avait ôté toute raison d'être. Dans mon cas, cela avait été la possibilité de retrouver James, mais cette perspective avait été rapidement réprimée, non pas parce que je ne me doutais pas que la route allait être si longue, mais parce que je savais qu'avec la disparition de Cole, c'était tous les souvenirs liés à mes parents qui allaient entrer dans une boîte nommée « souvenirs », et que cette époque de mon histoire allait être derrière moi.

\- Tu fais quoi, Camille ?! s'étonna alors Cassy.

Je levai les yeux. Camille avait sorti sa baguette, et semblait jouer avec son souvenir. Je m'approchai d'un pas, me remettant à leur niveau.

\- Cole vient de dire quelque chose, et, je ne sais pas, ça m'interpelle…, marmonna Camille.

Comme s'il s'était agi d'un simple Blu-ray dans son lecteur – Merlin, de quand datait la dernière fois où j'avais utilisé un tel dispositif ? Est-ce que, seulement, les Blu-ray existaient toujours ? – Camille revint quelques secondes en arrière. Nous revîmes le rayon vert qui frappa Cole. Ses dernières paroles, et Camille s'arrêta sur Astrid, s'adressant à Elena :

 _\- Elena, vraiment… cache-toi les yeux._

La scène repartit sur Cole, qui parlait toujours, regardant Will :

 _\- Will, déconne pas. Tu sais ce que c'est, que de devoir maintenir une organisation à flot. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de mes hommes. En plus, tuer un homme sur une chaise, ce n'est pas ton genre…_

 _\- Et ma femme et mes filles, tu leur as laissé le choix ? gronda Will, abandonnant tout vouvoiement. J'en doute._

 _Il leva un peu plus sa baguette._

 _\- Alors là, je suis obligé de te le dire, mais lorsqu'on a une famille, c'est pas pour la couver, il faut qu'elle soit en mesure de te venger si besoin, et tes filles, elles…_

 _\- Avada Kedavra !_

Je sursautai, bien moins prête à affronter la scène que quatre ans auparavant. Cependant, sans pitié, et sans même remarquer mon malaise, Camille remonta à nouveau la scène, à ma plus grande surprise – et à celle de Cassy, apparemment.

\- Camille, à quoi tu joues ? demanda à nouveau Cassy, d'une voix plus posée cette fois.

Cela ne changea rien. Camille remonta à nouveau le souvenir.

 _\- Et ma femme et mes filles, tu leur as laissé le choix ? gronda Will, abandonnant tout vouvoiement. J'en doute._

 _Il leva un peu plus sa baguette._

 _\- Alors là, je suis obligé de te le dire, mais lorsqu'on a une famille, c'est pas pour la couver, il faut qu'elle soit en mesure de te venger si besoin, et tes filles, elles…_

Camille se tourna vers nous, victorieux. Cependant, Cassy et moi ne comprenions pas son enthousiasme.

\- Là, vous n'avez pas remarqué ce qu'il vient de dire ? s'étonna Camille.

Je secouai la tête, à l'instar de Cassy. Le souvenir avait continué sa route, nous étions à présent en train d'écouter Rory, qui proposait un jeu de cartes en attendant les Aurors. Camille nous fit revenir en arrière, à nouveau :

 _\- Alors là, je suis obligé de te le dire, mais lorsqu'on a une famille, c'est pas pour la couver, il faut qu'elle soit en mesure de te venger si besoin, et tes filles, elles…_

Il n'avait sélectionné que la phrase prononcée par Cole, la dernière avant sa mort. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne comprenais toujours pas où il souhaitait en venir, et apparemment, Cassy était aussi perdue que moi.

\- Mais… vous ne saisissez pas l'allusion ?

Camille était ébahi, comme si nous étions totalement stupides pour ne pas comprendre ce qu'il venait, lui, de comprendre.

\- Cole a de la descendance !

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul à l'avoir compris parce que je suis le seul à jamais avoir été parent, mais ça me semble totalement logique, à présent ! Cole a au moins un enfant, et c'est pour cela qu'il a dit ça, ce jour-là, à l'audience !

\- Super, grommelai-je. Et en quoi ça nous avance ?

J'avais eu le temps de digérer la nouvelle, et, en réalité, je crois que Camille était simplement en train de se tromper. Comment est-ce que Cole pouvait avoir une descendance, et accepter de mourir aussi simplement ? Cela ne tenait pas la route. Pire, il n'avait aucune raison d'en vouloir. Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'en avait pas voulu. Cole ne valait pas mieux que Vous-savez-qui. Aucune raison qu'il cherche à perpétuer sa lignée, il n'estimait pas que quelqu'un puisse être plus puissant que lui.

Désespéré, Camille se tourna vers Cassy. Il n'y trouva toutefois pas le secours qu'il espérait.

\- Je ne sais pas…, murmura Cassy, clairement sceptique. On ne parle pas simplement d'une arme, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. On parle d'un être vivant. Même si nos informations sur les Rapaces Nocturnes n'ont jamais été exhaustives, pour ne pas dire qu'elles ont été pauvres, on ne peut quand même pas penser que jamais personne n'ait eu vent de cette descendance potentielle. À mon avis, il a surtout dit cela pour énerver au plus vite Will, afin d'être tué avant que n'arrivent les Aurors, et qu'on ne puisse pas en finir avec lui. Franchement, je ne crois pas que tu aies raison, sur ce point, Camille. C'est trop gros, comme histoire.

Camille parut déçu et frustré de nos réponses. Je pouvais le comprendre. Il était arrivé à cette conclusion du fait de son histoire personnelle, et nous étions en train de la détruire, petit à petit. Il y avait de quoi être déboussolé.

\- Mais la façon dont il a prononcé ces mots, pourtant…, argua Camille.

Cassy soupira.

\- Remets-nous la séquence.

Sans attendre, Camille se plia à sa volonté, et, à nouveau, les mots résonnèrent dans la Salle sur Demande, cette fois-ci dans un silence complet, et au milieu d'une concentration extrême.

Étais-je influencée par la théorie de Camille ? Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je commençais à me dire que sa conclusion n'était pas si idiote que cela. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je la refusais toujours aussi farouchement ?

La réponse n'était pas si compliquée que cela. Je la refusais parce que je me doutais de ce qu'elle voulait dire, et que je n'avais aucune envie de me lancer sur la voie de mes souvenirs.

Je commençais à comprendre ce qu'avait voulu dire Will, lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de plonger dans ma mémoire. Mais je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à faire cela. En fait, j'étais même certaine de ne pas vouloir le faire. Cela serait trop douloureux. Surtout, je n'en avais presque aucun. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt.

\- Ouais… Je ne suis pas encore convaincue, avoua Cassy.

Camille prit une expression légèrement agacée. Je pouvais le comprendre. Il n'était certainement pas prêt à argumenter durant des heures, lui qui pensait que son idée allait être immédiatement appréciée de toutes. Ce n'était toutefois pas le cas, et il allait devoir se faire à cette idée, malgré tout.

\- Je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que sa descendance n'a pas pris la relève, dans ce cas ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il a cherché la mort ? Aucun parent ne devrait vouloir mourir, alors qu'il a encore du monde qui tient à lui, et qui peut avoir besoin de lui !

\- Peut-être qu'ils étaient assez grands ?

\- C'est déjà assez horrible de penser que Cole puisse avoir eu un enfant, pas la peine de le mettre au pluriel, grommelai-je, les dents serrées.

Camille se tourna vers moi, un sourcil haussé.

\- Et toi, tu ne sais rien de tout ça ? me demanda-t-il.

Aussitôt, je pris une posture défensive.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là… ?

Camille ricana, pas dupe pour une Noise.

\- Pour ce dont je me souviens, tu es la fille de deux Rapaces Nocturnes, et pas n'importe lesquels. Ils étaient les plus proches conseillers de Cole. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais avoir entendu quelques informations capitales, lorsque tu étais enfant ?

\- Tu crois peut-être que si je me souvenais de ce genre de détails, je n'aurais pas appris _avant_ d'arriver chez les Invisibles que j'étais leur fille ? Tu ne crois pas que j'aurais pu le savoir avant ? rétorquai-je vertement. Si j'avais eu la moindre information de ce type lorsque j'étais petite, crois-moi que je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour faire des recherches sur mes parents !

Qui n'auraient, bien entendu, abouti à rien, puisque les dossiers des Invisibles n'étaient alors pas publiques, et que, donc, mon investigation m'aurait simplement permise de foncer dans un mur. Mais je n'allais pas le reconnaître devant Camille, c'était hors de question. De toute façon, il s'en doutait certainement.

\- Tout le monde se calme, tempéra Cassy. Personnellement, je ne suis toujours pas convaincue…

Camille se retourna vivement vers elle.

\- Tu étais là, lorsque nous avons arrêté les parents de Sainte-nitouche. Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé. On ne pensait pas qu'ils pouvaient être des Rapaces, parce qu'ils avaient une enfant. Mais c'est justement pour cela que leur couverture était parfaite !

Je tentai de ne pas le montrer, mais la réflexion de Camille, bien qu'elle ne me soit pas directement adressée, me fit particulièrement mal. Je savais que mes parents n'étaient pas parfaits, et qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu envie de moi. Toutefois, l'entendre dire, d'une façon aussi sèche, n'était pas facile. J'avais l'habitude de m'en faire la réflexion, mais il était plus rare que d'autres personnes me le fassent remarquer, et cela ne me faisait pas de bien du tout. Je serrai les dents, ne souhaitant pas que mon désespoir soit visible par tous.

Cassy détourna le regard de Camille, et tomba sur moi.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien du tout, de ton enfance ? s'étonna-t-elle alors.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu avais quel âge ?

\- Trois ans, répondis-je.

Camille étouffa un rire. Je retins ma colère comme je pus.

\- Et ça t'amuse ? lui lançai-je, acerbe.

\- Arrête de te foutre de notre gueule, Princesse, me dit-il sèchement. Tu avais trois ans, et tu ne te souviens de rien du tout ? Pas même d'un mini détail ? Mais bien sûr…

\- Je…

Je cherchai à me défendre, avant de constater que mon discours n'avait effectivement aucun sens. J'avais trois ans, j'aurais dû avoir quelques souvenirs. Pourtant, rien ne me revenait à l'esprit. Maintenant que j'y songeais, je n'avais jamais eu aucun souvenir direct avec mes parents. Jill m'en avait rapporté, les photos me prouvaient que j'avais été dans leurs bras, et je savais qu'un temps durant, j'avais vécu avec eux. Pour autant, je n'avais aucun souvenir avec eux. Ma mère avait tenté de me rappeler les moments que nous avions pu passer ensemble lorsque j'étais petite, mais rien à faire, je n'avais rien ressenti lorsqu'elle les évoquait, juste avant que le baiser du Détraqueur la propulse dans un état pire que la mort.

Comment pouvais-je ne me rappeler de rien ? Je voyais bien, dans mon entourage, que les personnes avaient des souvenirs de leur enfance, de cet âge. Pas de grands souvenirs, évidemment. Ils oubliaient quelques détails, c'était plus une impression qu'un véritable souvenir, mais dans mon cas… Même les impressions étaient floues. C'était juste incompréhensible.

\- Tu ne te souviens réellement de rien ? s'étonna Camille, déconcerté.

La panique commença à m'envahir. Comment pouvais-je ne me rappeler de rien ? Comment est-ce que les premiers souvenirs de ma vie, ceux qui me permettaient de me construire, pouvaient-ils être absents de mon esprit ?

\- Astrid ? demanda Cassy d'une voix douce.

Je secouai la tête. Ma respiration se fit saccadée.

\- Je crois… qu'il me manque une partie… de mes souvenirs. De mes premiers souvenirs. Ceux avec mes parents. C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante. Après la mort de David, et l'assassinat d'Isabella ?

C'était forcément eux. Ça devait être les Invisibles.

\- Les Invisibles ? Non, certainement pas, protesta Camille. Ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt. On t'aurait d'abord interrogée, mais comme tu n'étais pas là lors de l'arrestation, on t'avait laissée tranquille, m'expliqua-t-il. Et puis, lors des quelques questions que Darren t'avait posée à l'époque, tu ne te souvenais de rien. Tu étais sous le choc, apparemment, comme si tu avais assisté à la scène, alors qu'en réalité, tu étais avec ta tante…

Cassy se racla la gorge.

\- Peut-être qu'elle était dans cet état parce qu'on venait de lui modifier ses souvenirs ? Astrid, est-ce que tu te souviens qu'on t'ait posée des questions sur tes parents ?

Je me creusai la mémoire, sans rien trouver.

\- Je me rappelle peu de cette journée, avouai-je.

\- C'est normal, commenta Camille d'un ton docte. Le choc a dû être rude. On va essayer une autre méthode…

Il sortit sa baguette. Je me demandai ce qu'il allait faire avec, lorsque, soudainement, Cassy s'empara de mes bras, les bloquant dans mon dos, et m'immobilisant.

\- Eh ! Vous faites quoi ?! m'exclamai-je en tentant de me débattre.

\- Plus tu bougeras, plus ce sera fatigant, me dit Camille.

\- C'est pour ton bien, enchaîna Cassy.

\- Plutôt, pour le bien des Invisibles, mais on dira que c'est la même chose, répliqua Camille. On va simplement faire un petit tour dans tes plus anciens souvenirs, m'assura Camille. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas si horrible que cela, en principe. _Legilimens !_

Ma vie se mit à défiler à la vitesse du meilleur balai de courses sur le marché, en sens inverse. Remontant le temps, Camille m'amena rapidement à ma plus tendre enfance, sans que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. J'avais toujours été extrêmement mauvaise pour tout ce qui concernait les défenses mentales.

Je me revis recevoir ma lettre pour Poudlard, sous les yeux ravis de Jill. Les années précédentes, avec mes copains d'école. Lorsque je pris seule le chemin de l'école, pour la première fois, mes tresses rebondissant dans mon dos – j'appris plus tard que Jill m'avait en réalité suivie de loin, afin de s'assurer que je ne me perdais pas. Les moments passés avec Jill. Toutes ces fois où elle me réconfortait – j'avais oublié être une petite peureuse. Les jeux d'enfants auxquels nous jouions. L'anniversaire de mes quatre ans, le premier que je fêtais sans mes parents. Nous approchions du moment clé, de ces moments où je vivais encore avec deux Rapaces Nocturnes. Je le sentais. L'atmosphère était moins joyeuse, j'étais pleine de la tristesse de vivre sans mes parents. J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi je ne les voyais plus, ni pourquoi ils ne venaient pas me chercher, ni n'essayaient de me contacter. J'avais la tête pleine de questions, et j'arrivais à peine à y répondre, tout comme Jill. Je pleurais beaucoup, en ce temps, j'avais aussi de longues périodes de mutisme.

Et puis, tout à coup, plus rien. Comme si nous avions percuté un mur, nous reprîmes le cours de ma vie dans le bon sens, à peine une seconde, pour finalement sortir de mon esprit.

Je repris pied avec la réalité, et Cassy me lâcha brutalement, pour me permettre de retrouver mon équilibre toute seule. Je me penchai en avant, les mains sur mes cuisses, retrouvant un souffle plus ou moins régulier. La nausée m'avait envahie. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus voir le sol tanguer. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant d'enfin être en assez bon état pour relever les yeux et regarder mes collègues.

Camille, en face de moi, me fixait étrangement. Il se tenait le poignet. Sa baguette était au sol. Son air était songeur.

\- Que vient-il de se passer ? s'étonna Cassy.

Camille se pencha pour récupérer sa baguette. Ses gestes étaient lents, calculés.

\- Je crois bien que les parents de Princesse ont tout fait pour qu'elle n'ait aucun souvenir de leur vie avec eux… Sauf que ça ne nous arrange pas, et qu'on ne peut pas utiliser ses propres souvenirs pour comprendre tout ce qui vient de se passer.

Je suai à grosses gouttes. Je ne pensais pas être aussi touchée par ce périple dans ma mémoire, et ce n'était pas agréable du tout.

\- Et je crois aussi qu'ils ont tout fait pour qu'on ne puisse pas les atteindre, ces souvenirs…, continua-t-il, songeur. Mais pourquoi ?

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. J'étais épuisée par ce que je venais de subir. Traverser toute ma vie ainsi, sans pouvoir rien contrôler, revoir des moments que j'avais oubliés, d'autres que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais revivre, ceux qui me plaisaient, ceux qui me blessaient… C'était une expérience difficile. Surtout, réaliser que certains pans de ma vie avaient été délibérément effacés rendait toute cette expérience encore plus difficile.

Cassy dut le comprendre, puisqu'elle partit vers les fourneaux, et quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis la bouilloire qu'elle posait sur un feu. Trois minutes plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, tout comme Camille, mais Cassy avait eu le temps de me préparer une tasse de thé, brûlante.

\- Bois ça, ça devrait te réconforter.

Je hochai la tête, mécaniquement, et me saisis de ce qu'elle me tendait. Une douce odeur de rose s'élevait, à travers les vapeurs.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, dit soudainement Camille.

Il se massait toujours le poignet. Selon toute évidence, le sortilège avait été assez puissant pour le blesser réellement, même s'il avait été posé dans mes souvenirs plus de vingt ans auparavant.

Cette journée était pleine de surprises, et je commençais à en avoir légèrement assez, voyez-vous. Il n'était même pas midi que j'avais appris que mon petit-ami planifiait de me demander en mariage – et je n'arrivais toujours pas à prendre ce fait en compte dans ma vie – et que mes parents choisirent de modifier mes souvenirs, enfant, ce qui expliquait que je n'avais aucun souvenir en lien avec eux, ou très peu.

Franchement, je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir accepter une nouvelle lubie, surtout si elle provenait de Camille.

\- Il faut qu'on enquête sur la famille d'Astrid ! Ils en savaient certainement beaucoup, et elle devait aussi en savoir beaucoup, puisqu'ils ont décidé de ne pas lui laisser le moindre souvenir de cette époque !

Je bus une petite gorgée de thé. Il me fallait au moins cela pour me calmer, et donc répondre à Camille sans avoir envie de lui verser ma tasse brûlante sur le visage.

\- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas déjà cherché tout ce que vous deviez chercher, rétorquai-je. Vous aviez mené vos recherches, lorsque vous avez arrêté mes parents, rappelai-je. Il n'y a aucune raison d'aller enquêter sur eux.

Cassy grimaça, et je perdis un peu d'espoir. Son air voulait dire qu'elle n'allait pas me suivre sur cette voie-là, et donc que j'allais être obligée de batailler fermement contre deux Invisibles.

La partie s'annonçait rude, et avec peu de chance de victoires, clairement.

\- Princesse, juste pour être sûr, tu as conscience, bien évidemment, que tu t'attaques à une cause perdue ?

Je grinçai des dents. Camille était dans le vrai, mais je me refusais à l'admettre. Aucune envie de lui faire ce plaisir.

\- Franchement, tu veux enquêter sur quoi, sur mes parents ? Ils sont morts, personne ne se souvient plus d'eux, et j'émets quelques doutes quant à ce qu'ils aient laissé une clé, quelque part, pour déverrouiller mes souvenirs.

\- En fait, je pense que si, justement, ils l'ont fait, me contredit Camille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, de nos jours…

\- Oui, exactement, dit-il. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que s'il y a effectivement une histoire de descendance chez les Rapaces Nocturnes, tu devais y être étroitement liée, ce qui veut dire que ta mère, ou ton père, voulait qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu puisses découvrir à qui ton destin était rattaché.

J'étais au bout de ma patience.

\- Et tu penses qu'ils ont dissimulé ça où ? demanda Cassy.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu crois à sa théorie ? m'enflammai-je.

Cassy hocha lentement la tête, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la noirceur du désespoir. Je n'allais pas tarder à perdre cette bataille, c'était certain. Je me doutais de l'issue, mais là, j'avais l'impression d'être un balai qui dérivait au vent, et pas du tout un dragon luttant férocement. Mon égo en prenait un sacré coup.

\- En fait, j'y crois, avoua Cassy. On parle de Rapaces Nocturnes. Ils ont forcément voulu laisser une trace de leur passage sur Terre…

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que je suis une trace déjà bien assez imposante ?

\- Boarf, répondit Camille en haussant les épaules. Franchement, t'es plutôt insignifiante, comme personne.

Toujours aussi aimable, celui-ci, lorsqu'il s'y mettait. Un véritable bonheur de discuter avec lui, de l'entendre partager ses idées et ses sentiments.

\- Très bien, marmonnai-je. Mais vous ne m'avez toujours pas convaincue, avec votre besoin d'aller fouiller dans le passé de mes Rapaces Nocturnes de parents. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'on va y trouver quoi que ce soit.

Camille haussa le sourcil, narquois.

\- Parce que tu penses peut-être qu'on va attendre sagement ton avis ? Au mieux, tu nous suis de ton plein gré, au pire, on t'oblige à nous suivre.

Je me retins de lui lancer ses quatre vérités en pleine face. M'énerver après Camille ne me servirait à rien, c'était certain. Je m'éloignai donc, préférant réfléchir à ce qu'ils souhaitaient que nous fassions, même si cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Je n'avais définitivement aucune envie de plonger dans mes souvenirs. Je n'avais pas envie de retrouver mes parents, je ne souhaitais en aucun cas retrouver le moindre indice qui pouvait me faire me rapprocher d'eux. Je ne voulais pas redevenir une petite fille, je ne souhaitais pas plonger dans ce monde rempli d'inconnues devant lequel m'avait mise Camille. Je ne le désirais nullement.

Mais comment pouvions-nous faire autrement ? Nous étions au point mort, il s'agissait de la seule piste – certes pas tangible, mais cela restait une piste – et nous n'avions rien d'autre à nous mettre sous la dent. De même, comment pouvais-je être aussi égoïste ? Des Invisibles étaient morts, d'autres allaient certainement mourir, et simplement parce que je pensais que les souvenirs allaient être trop difficiles à supporter, je refusais de les affronter.

Ce n'était pas la personne que je souhaitais être. Je valais mieux que ça, certainement.

Mais comment l'accepter ? Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment faire cela. J'avais l'impression que foncer sur cette piste était la pire chose à faire. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement mon côté enfantin qui le disait ? Je me demandais si je n'allais pas découvrir pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Si ça se trouve, mes parents étaient horribles avec moi. Je n'avais pas de réels souvenirs avec eux, seulement des sensations, plutôt douces, mais rien ne me prouvait qu'elles n'étaient pas fausses. Peut-être qu'ils avaient été odieux avec moi. Peut-être qu'ils ne m'avaient jamais voulue, alors que Cole avait souhaité une descendance, contrairement à eux… Peut-être que tout ce à quoi je me raccrochais encore n'était qu'une illusion.

Peut-être que je n'allais pas tarder à tomber de haut.

Mais la chute n'avait-elle pas déjà été assez dure, lorsque j'étais chez les Invisibles, et que j'avais découvert pour mes parents ? Pouvais-je réellement tomber plus bas ? N'avais-je pas décidé, des années auparavant, que plus rien les concernant ne me toucherait ? Exactement. Alors, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Je ne tenais plus à mes parents, parce qu'eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais tenu à moi. C'était ainsi, c'était ma triste réalité, et plus vite je l'accepterais, mieux je me porterai.

Je revins vers Cassy et Camille, qui discutaient à voix basse. Ils se turent lorsque j'apparus, mais je m'en moquais. Peu importe qu'ils parlent de moi.

\- C'est d'accord, marmonnai-je difficilement. Par où est-ce qu'on commence ?

Camille et Cassy échangèrent un regard. Ils ne s'attendaient apparemment pas à une reddition aussi prompte.

.

.

.

 _2 juin 2031 – Mer du Nord_

Harry Potter arrima sur l'île d'Azkaban. Le froid et le vent le giflèrent de plein fouet, mais il se contenta de réajuster son écharpe, offerte par sa fille, des années plus tôt.

Une horde d'Aurors lui arriva dessus.

\- Monsieur Potter… Nous ne vous attendions pas, lui fit remarquer l'un d'entre eux.

Harry soupira, et secoua la tête.

\- Je vous rassure, je viens de décider à l'instant de venir. Je n'étais pas certain que cela m'apporte quoi que ce soit, mais au point où nous en sommes…

\- Qui venez-vous voir ? lui demanda-t-on alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de l'entrée.

\- Will, l'ancien chef des Invisibles.

Tous échangèrent des regards gênés.

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais les propos tenus par Will sont tout sauf cohérents…

Harry balaya l'argument d'un revers de la main, commençant l'ascension le menant à l'avant-dernier étage de la prison.

\- J'ai connu des gens tout à fait sains d'esprit qui racontaient des tas d'énormités, et des personnes folles qui avaient des propos raisonnés. Tout est relatif, vous savez, dans notre monde… surtout de nos jours, marmonna-t-il. Vous n'avez pas à me suivre, ajouta-t-il alors que les bruits de pas se faisaient nombreux dans son dos. Je préfère parler seul à seul avec Will.

\- Vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Vous l'avez dit vous-mêmes, il est totalement fou, rétorqua Harry en reprenant sa route, seul cette fois.

Harry monta les marches, réfléchissant à l'affaire. Depuis que le cas des Invisibles s'était rouvert, Harry avait des journées totalement folles. Sa femme le comprenait, bien évidemment, mais y compris Ginny et toute sa compréhension ne pouvaient pas accepter qu'il passe vingt heures par jour à travailler, et qu'il dorme au Bureau même. Il fallait que cela cesse. Mais comment ? Les Aurors avaient bien compris qu'il y avait un problème, entre les décès, les disparitions, Astrid Smith qui s'en allait avec Camille Guzzo et qui, à eux deux, se décidaient à aider une collègue à s'évader. Depuis, les Aurors battaient le territoire, et même le reste du monde, dans l'espoir de les retrouver, sans qu'aucune piste ne soit soulevée, mais en même temps, cela n'était pas surprenant. Il ne manquait plus que les Invisibles, doués pour la disparition, se laissent attraper facilement…

Non, les Aurors n'avaient aucune piste. Jusqu'à ce que Harry reçoive une lettre de Will. Il avait songé à ne pas la lire, et à ne pas suivre ses directives, évidemment. Mais comment refuser cette demande ? Harry avait donné l'autorisation à Will de lui écrire chaque fois qu'il ressentirait le besoin de lui donner des informations capitales. Seulement, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, jusqu'à ce jour, et cette demande péremptoire. Comme les Aurors n'avaient rien d'autre à se mettre sous la dent, Harry était prêt à perdre quelques minutes de son temps pour voir Will.

En espérant tout de même que cette visite lui apporte un morceau d'information, afin de débloquer enfin cette situation qui tournait en rond depuis son commencement.

Harry finit par arriver devant la cellule de Will, non sans avoir dû demander aux Aurors de l'étage des Invisibles de le laisser passer, et d'exiger être seul pour cette visite. Parfois, se nommer Harry Potter pouvait avoir du bon. Harry avait conscience qu'être une autre personne ne lui aurait pas ouvert autant de portes.

\- Bonsoir, Will.

L'homme au fond de sa cellule s'approcha lentement.

Harry essaya de ne pas grimacer. Il avait vu pire, évidemment. Il avait vu les Horcruxes de Voldemort, après tout… Mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant de ne pas être surpris et un peu dégoûté par l'aspect du prisonnier. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et écarquillés. Ses joues, creusées. Ses cheveux, en broussaille, bien trop longs, tout comme sa barbe. Ses doigts étaient écorchés, des plaies saignaient toujours. Harry avait entendu dire que le prisonnier se blessait souvent, aggravant ses plaies au fur et à mesure des jours qui passaient. En bref, Will n'avait pas fière allure.

\- Bonsoir, Potter… Ne me demandez pas comment je vais, la réponse sera mal.

Harry haussa un sourcil, surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que Will soit dans un état bien pire, d'un point de vue mental. Pourtant, ses paroles étaient, pour le moment, cohérentes.

\- J'ai des choses à vous dire.

\- Je m'en doute. C'est pour cela que je suis là.

Harry se tenait droit, les mains croisées dans le dos. Il se rendit compte que sa position le mettait réellement dans une posture de supériorité, par rapport à Will, mais il savait aussi que ce dernier s'en moquait probablement. Les Invisibles se moquaient de la hiérarchie. Ils vivaient et mouraient, et cela s'arrêtait là.

\- Que souhaitez-vous me dire ?

Will sourit, et s'assit en tailleur. Dans une telle position, et avec une telle apparence, Harry lui trouvait un air de ressemblance avec les hippies, ces personnes que son oncle et sa tante détestaient plus que tout, presque autant qu'ils haïssaient les sorciers.

\- Vous savez, souvent, vous m'avez demandé ce qu'il y avait, dans la boîte que vous avez trouvée dans mon bureau.

Harry Potter hocha la tête, après une petite seconde de réflexion. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à fouiller dans les affaires des Invisibles, qu'il avait eu besoin d'un bref instant pour se rappeler ce à quoi faisait allusion Will.

\- Il faut que vous regardiez. Je vais vous donner le secret pour l'ouvrir.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry. Comprenez-moi. Je ne refuse pas ce cadeau, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il arrive aujourd'hui…

Il avait plus d'une fois souhaité que Will lui explique comment ouvrir la boîte, sans que ce dernier ne donne jamais le moindre indice.

\- Parce qu'Astrid n'a pas voulu m'écouter, lorsqu'elle est venue, alors qu'il faut réellement qu'elle connaisse tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette histoire. De vieilles rancœurs viennent d'être ouvertes. C'est la boîte de Pandore qu'on est en train de promener dans sa vie, et ça va être une véritable catastrophe.

Harry s'était figé à l'évocation de sa belle-fille. Il ne s'était pas encore décidé : est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ou non ? Si elle était partie pour le bien de James, certainement pas. Si elle l'avait fait par peur, bien sûr qu'il lui en aurait voulu. Mais là, Will semblait dire qu'il existait une autre raison à son départ.

Une raison bien plus sombre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire, Will ?

Mais l'homme secoua la tête.

\- C'est trop long, et je ne suis pas assez en forme pour vous le dire. En revanche, dans mon journal, tout est écrit. C'est ce qu'il y a dans la boîte. Pour l'ouvrir, il vous suffit de donner le prénom de mes filles, ainsi que celui de ma femme, mais à l'envers, par ordre décroissant de naissance. Ensuite, je vous laisse lire mon journal… Et vous occuper d'Astrid, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Harry regarda Will, sceptique.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à Astrid ? Pourquoi souhaitez-vous tant la protéger ?

Will sourit tristement.

\- Parce qu'elle est en danger. Parce que cela fait des années que je la protège, depuis bien avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les Invisibles…

Will toussa un peu, et se reprit, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce que j'ai fait une promesse, il y a seize ans de ça. J'ai promis à Isabella de protéger Astrid.

Harry déglutit, abasourdi. Il avait dû mal entendre.

Will ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça.

Jamais la mère d'Astrid n'aurait demandé un tel service à Will.

Jamais une Rapace Nocturne qui se moquait de sa descendance qu'elle considérait comme une simple couverture n'aurait souhaité de l'aide de la part du chef des Invisibles.

\- Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- Vous avez bien compris, murmura Will. Moi, chef des Invisibles, ai conclu un pacte avec la deuxième tête pensante des Rapaces Nocturnes. Sauf que je ne peux plus honorer ma part du marché, depuis cette cellule d'Azkaban. Mais vous, vous avez tout le loisir d'agir. Alors, c'est à vous, le beau-père, que je laisse le soin de protéger Astrid… pour cela, vous avez besoin de connaître toute l'histoire, et vous la découvrirez dans mon journal. Bonne lecture…

Will se leva difficilement, et recula au fond de sa cellule, disparaissant peu à peu dans l'obscurité. Harry Potter fixa longuement le noir ambiant, se demandant à quoi il venait de participer, quelle était cette conversation à laquelle il ne s'attendait décidément pas.

Isabella Smith avait toujours paru être une personne insensible, se moquant de sa fille. Comment pouvait-elle avoir demandé cela à Will ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Harry se recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions. Il était temps pour lui de se mettre à sa lecture du jour.

Sans avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _J'ai voulu faire le coup de "Eh là qui voilà, inspecteur Gadget !" et puis je me suis dit que vu que j'avais un humour pourri, je l'avais déjà certainement sorti plus d'une fois, que vous deviez commencer à en avoir marre de moi et, qu'en plus, à ce rythme, j'allais perdre tous mes lecteurs parce que je n'avais même pas le mérite de me renouveler dans mes blagues._

 _BON._

 _Ne me dites pas que là, vous n'avez pas compris. Héritage, le lien avec la famille, tout ça, tout ça... Je dois faire quoi pour que vous compreniez ?! (Calme-toi, Marie, tout va bien se passer)_

 _BON. (Le deuxième.)_

 _J'avais zappé à quel point ce chapitre était long. Étonnamment, ce n'est pourtant pas celui qui comportait le plus de fautes, comme quoi... (Ou alors, **DelfineNotPadfoot** a mal fait son boulot, mais je pense pas. Et d'ailleurs, merci à elle pour continuer ses relectures, et me supporter. C'est pas tous les jours faciles, moi-même j'ai du mal)_

 _Tiens, la dernière fois, j'ai craqué et j'ai acheté une statuette de Buck. (L'hippogriffe, pour celui ou celle qui ne suit pas au fond de la salle) Bah je l'adore. Elle est fièrement exposée sur ma commode. Maintenant, l'idée, c'est de ne pas craquer pour d'autres statuettes, parce que mon compte bancaire ne va pas trooooooop l'apprécier. Je sais plus trop, je crois que j'avais des trucs plus en lien avec cette histoire à vous raconter, mais j'ai dû oublier. Comme à peu près tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit._

 _Je devrais avoir un peu de temps pour écrire, là, d'ici peu, ça pourrait être pas mal._

 _Par contre, je risque d'avoir pas mal de difficultés à poster le prochain chapitre en temps et heure ^^' Pour une raison assez bête, je ne serai juste pas chez moi, je pars assez tôt dans la semaine, donc je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir faire la correction, et tout ce qui s'ensuit, en temps et heure. On verra bien, mais du coup, il est_ probable _que le prochain chapitre soit dans trois semaines au lieu de deux. Vous pleurez tous, j'en suis certaine._

 _Mais en vrai, le prochain chapitre, on ne voit même pas Astrid, alors ça n'intéresse personne, n'est-ce pas ? (Je me convaincs comme je peux)_

 _Il est plus que temps que j'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Hum._

 _Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre, soit dans deux, soit dans trois semaines :)_

 **Nox**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre VII**

* * *

 _7 juin 2031 – Maison de Ginny et Harry Potter._

Harry s'installa à son bureau. Il avait demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Sous aucun prétexte.

Sauf par sa femme. Ginny était la seule à pouvoir le déranger, dans une telle situation, mais elle était aussi la seule à comprendre son besoin de calme.

Il posa devant lui la boîte qu'il avait empruntée à Neil O'Connor. Bien sûr, l'Auror aurait voulu savoir pourquoi Harry Potter avait tant besoin de cet objet en particulier, mais Harry s'était refusé à lui donner la moindre réponse. Il devait absolument mener cette recherche seul. Il craignait trop ce qu'il allait découvrir.

La boîte n'avait pas été simple à retrouver, loin de là. Tout d'abord, parce que les dossiers des Invisibles étant devenus la priorité numéro une des Aurors, les documents étaient éparpillés dans tous les bureaux. Personne ne savait plus qui avait le dossier de Will, surtout que, celui-ci étant à Azkaban et sous les verrous, il n'y avait aucune raison que son dossier soit en cours de lecture, ou en haut d'une pile. Il devait plutôt être enfoui sous d'autres affaires plus urgentes – ce qui s'était révélé être vrai. Ensuite, une fois que les affaires de Will avaient été retrouvées, ce qui leur avait pris plus d'une journée, Harry n'avait pas immédiatement trouvé la petite boîte en bois, dont il n'était même plus certain de l'apparence. Certains Aurors se rappelaient que les objets avaient pu transiter par d'autres Départements du Ministère, comme celui des accidents et catastrophes magiques, où passaient les artefacts dont les agents du Ministère n'étaient pas sûrs des effets. Cela avait nécessité d'autres jours de recherches fastidieuses, pour finalement retrouver la boîte sur l'étagère d'un chef de Département, qui ne savait même plus quand elle avait atterri dans son bureau, ni sous quel prétexte. Harry s'était retenu de laisser éclater sa colère. L'affaire avait déjà bien assez traîné, il était plus que temps pour lui de rentrer étudier l'objet.

Ce qu'il comptait faire le soir même.

Il sortit sa baguette, et la pointa sur la boîte, hésitant encore un instant. Il n'allait pas apprécier ce qu'il allait lire, il s'en doutait légèrement. Mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant revenir en arrière. Il était temps qu'il se lance, et qu'il sache ce à quoi pouvait bien être mêlée sa belle-fille. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et se lança :

\- _Ecarg, yoj, einniw._

Grace. Joy. Winnie. Les prénoms des filles et de la femme de Will, à l'envers et dans l'ordre décroissant de leur naissance. La boîte s'ouvrit instantanément. Une fumée noire s'en dégagea, s'enroulant autour de Harry pendant une petite seconde, avant de le relâcher immédiatement, avant même qu'il ne commence à sentir l'étouffement. La fumée se dissipa, et un journal, à la couverture en cuir marron, apparut sous ses yeux. L'ouvrage étant particulièrement épais, Harry se demanda comment la reliure pouvait ne pas avoir craqué, au vu du nombre de pages qui y avait été ajoutées. Certainement grâce à la magie…

Harry ne faisait pas confiance aux journaux intimes, plus depuis sa deuxième année, alors qu'il avait été plongé dans le journal intime de Tom Jedusor. Mais avait-il réellement la possibilité de faire autrement ? Il inspira profondément, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à plonger dans le journal, cette fois-ci, mais qu'il devrait seulement lire le récit.

Le chef des Aurors sortit le journal de sa boîte, et l'ouvrit à la première page. Le nom de Will y était inscrit. Harry tourna la page. Une date apparut, suivie de nombreuses lignes. Harry leva les yeux, jeta un œil à la pendule, et se résigna à se plonger dans sa lecture. Il n'était pas réputé pour être un fervent lecteur, cela était plutôt du domaine de Hermione, mais il n'avait pas le choix, ce soir, alors autant se lancer immédiatement dans le récit de la vie de Will. Afin de comprendre pourquoi Isabella lui était liée.

.

.

.

 _17 juillet 2015_

\- J'ai terminé, annonça Jones en s'étirant. Darren vient de nous envoyer une missive concernant sa mission. Tout s'est bien passé, il revient dès demain. Est-ce que tu restes encore un moment, ou nous repartons ensemble ?

Will eut du mal à décrocher les yeux de la lettre qu'il avait sous les yeux. Pourtant, quand la voix de Jones l'appela une troisième fois, il la jeta sans aucune considération dans une poubelle, appréciant avec délectation la voir se consumer instantanément. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux, qu'il aimait ce moment où la lettre disparaissait de sa vue.

\- Je vais rester encore un peu. Nous nous voyons demain.

Sans plus attendre et sans insister, Jones hocha la tête, et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son collègue et avoir vissé un chapeau sur son crâne, Jones se dépêcha de sortir. Comme tous les soirs, il voulait s'enfuir.

Will, à peine son collègue sorti, se leva. Il tira au-dessus de sa tête ses bras, jusqu'à sentir ses articulations craquer, puis les croisa dans son dos. Lentement, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Quelques gouttes commençaient à tomber, le temps était anormalement gris pour un mois de juillet et, en même temps, aucun Détraqueur ne pouvait être à l'origine de cette dépression météorologique.

Will posa son front contre la vitre, et régula son souffle comme il le pouvait. Une faible buée apparaissait et disparaissait au gré de sa respiration, mais il s'en moquait. Il fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête, et son front se plissa de colère et de dégoût envers lui-même. Il essaya de se calmer, mais n'arriva pas à son but. Il cherchait une plénitude qu'il aurait pu atteindre des heures plus tard, s'il était resté calme et si son poing n'avait pas violemment frappé le chambranle de la fenêtre.

\- Et merde, soupira-t-il.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, le front toujours collé à la vitre. Dans ses yeux, une sorte de résignation nouvelle venait d'apparaître. Il traversa lentement le bureau et se saisit d'une cape de voyage, qu'il attacha sur ses épaules. Puis, il s'empara de sa baguette, jusqu'à présent posée sur le bureau. Il éteignit ensuite les différentes lumières d'un simple « _Nox !_ » avant de transplaner, directement depuis la pièce.

Il réapparut sur une petite île, perdue dans la mer du Nord, qu'aucun Moldu ne connaissait et qui était tristement célèbre parmi les sorciers pour être l'île sur laquelle se trouvait la prison d'Azkaban.

Le visage de Will était à présent tendu à l'extrême, alors qu'il traversait les quelques rocailles qui faisaient office de plage. Il ne donna même pas son nom au gardien, qui le laissa passer avec une mine dégoûtée. Demain matin, l'Auror qui était au courant de l'existence des Invisibles ferait un rapport à Harry Potter, en lui annonçant que Will était passé dans la nuit. Mais ça, Will s'en moquait. Harry Potter était le dernier de ses soucis.

D'un pas lourd et pesant, il se dirigea vers les cellules qui étaient mises à la disposition des Invisibles pour qu'ils puissent emprisonner les Rapaces Nocturnes qu'ils réussissaient à faire tomber. Certains Rapaces Nocturnes n'étaient pas importants, pas assez influents pour que Will ou des Invisibles s'intéressent encore à eux. D'autres, en revanche, l'étaient assez. C'était le cas de la prisonnière qu'il allait voir ce soir.

Isabella Smith.

Sur son passage, Will entendit railleries, cris, insultes. Il s'en moquait.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la cellule d'Isabella, il faillit ne pas la reconnaître. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tant changé. Mais la voir sans David, son mari dont elle ne se séparait jamais, était troublant.

Elle ne parut pas se rendre compte de la personne qui était arrêtée devant sa cellule. Accroupie au fond de sa geôle, sa tête dodelinait lentement, un sourire sec et cruel aux lèvres.

\- Alors, ça y est ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque qui trahissait son manque de prise de parole des dernières années. Je suis soumise au baiser du Détraqueur… ?

Will ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sortit sa baguette, et d'un sortilège silencieux, assourdit les autres prisonniers. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils entendent. Une fois que cela fut fait, il avança d'un pas, son regard chargé d'un dégoût inégalé.

\- Pourquoi, commença-t-il lentement, est-ce que vous m'avez envoyé autant de lettres ces dernières années, Isabella ? Pourquoi cela ? Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que vous ne cessiez de me contacter, tout en sachant que je n'avais pas ouvert vos précédentes lettres ?

La femme au fond de la cellule tressaillit. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement, avant de s'écarquiller prodigieusement.

\- Merlin…, souffla-t-elle. Merlin se joue de moi ? hasarda-t-elle. C'est une hallucination avant ma mort ?

\- Pourquoi, Isabella ? insista Will, peu désireux de l'encourager à disserter sur une potentielle hallucination.

Isabella se leva lentement. Et, tout aussi lentement, elle s'approcha de Will, ou, plutôt, des barreaux de la porte de sa cellule. Elle s'accrocha aux barres de fer comme si sa vie en dépendait.

\- Parce que… j'avais besoin que tu viennes, murmura-t-elle.

\- Besoin ? Depuis quand les Rapaces Nocturnes ont besoin des Invisibles, Isabella ?

La remarque fit mouche. Isabella se recula imperceptiblement, comme touchée dans son orgueil, et une bile amère parut avoir du mal à descendre le long de son œsophage.

\- Will… Nous sommes dans le même cas.

Will haussa un sourcil, et un sourire moqueur et mauvais étira ses lèvres.

\- Dans le même cas ? Vous croyez cela ? Une Rapace Nocturne contre un Invisible, vous derrière les barreaux et moi à vous observer, vous malade et moi en pleine santé… Nous ne pourrions pas être plus différents.

Isabella secoua la tête.

\- Nous sommes tous les deux parents. Du moins… Nous l'avons été. Tes filles sont mortes, et la mienne croit certainement que je le suis…

Will retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il venait d'être touché à un point extrêmement sensible, celui qui était sa plus grande faiblesse, et qu'il cachait à tous afin de ne pas donner des armes à ses ennemis. Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau maître de ses émotions et de son corps, il s'approcha lentement d'Isabella.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de parler de mes filles, Isabella. Aucun… Je savais que venir était une mauvaise idée.

Il tourna les talons. Comme les lettres envoyées, il aurait dû consumer l'idée même de venir lui rendre visite.

\- Non ! hurla Isabella alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà. Reste ! S'il te plaît… Pour ma fille. Il… il la veut ! Et personne dehors ne pourra plus la protéger lorsqu'elle sera à Poudlard ! S'il te plaît !

Will se figea. Certains réflexes, lorsqu'on est parent, ne se perdent pas. Vouloir protéger son enfant en faisait partie. Sans se retourner vers Isabella, il accepta cependant d'écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par « Il la veut » ?

Isabella détacha difficilement ses mains des barreaux de sa cellule, et se les tordit violemment, ayant du mal à tenir debout, mais s'en moquant probablement.

\- Je ne vais pas tout te dire, Will. Je reste loyale aux Rapaces. Mais… Il la veut. Le chef des Rapaces _veut_ ma fille. Plus que tout, et pour des raisons que tu n'as pas à connaître. J'ai pu la protéger jusqu'à présent.

\- Comment ? s'enquit Will, bien qu'il se détestât à l'instant même où il posait cette question.

Cette simple interrogation prouvait qu'il avait de la considération pour la réponse qui allait être donnée. Il s'engageait sur une pente glissante. Il pouvait être intéressé par ce qu'allait lui dire Isabella Smith.

\- J'ai falsifié son acte de naissance, dit tout simplement Isabella. Pour qu'elle soit reconnue comme une Moldue, la fille de ma belle-sœur. Tout bêtement. Ma belle-sœur ne le saura jamais. Personne ne le saura jamais. Personne n'ira jamais vérifier. Mais lorsqu'elle entrera à Poudlard, lorsqu'une Smith entrera à Poudlard, une Smith qui me ressemble, il _saura_. Et alors… Ma fille ne sera plus protégée. Du tout. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'empêcher de la récupérer. Il ne lui laissera pas le choix, et je ne me suis pas battue pour ça ! Je veux qu'elle ait le choix. Toujours !

Will soupira, et fit enfin face à Isabella.

\- C'est cela que vous avez essayé de me dire dans vos nombreuses lettres ?

Elle hocha la tête, fébrile, ravie de constater qu'il l'écoutait enfin.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la veut-il ? demanda Will, pressant.

\- Je ne le dirai pas. Mais… Tu ne veux pas d'une nouvelle Rapace Nocturne qui serait la fille d'autres Rapaces Nocturnes, Will. Du moins… Tu ne veux pas qu'elle soit endoctrinée.

Will recula d'un pas.

\- Qu'en savez-vous, Isabella ? Après tout… Ce serait naturel, non ? Que votre fille devienne une Rapace ?

Isabella secoua violemment la tête.

\- Pas si elle n'en a pas le choix, dit-elle de manière virulente. Elle doit pouvoir choisir. C'est ainsi que nous avions prévu de l'éduquer, avec David. Elle doit avoir le choix, toujours. Le chef des Rapaces n'a jamais connu son prénom, il ne l'a jamais vue. Il a commencé à s'intéresser à elle lorsqu'elle avait trois ans, et j'ai tout fait pour la protéger de lui suite à cela, mais…

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Mais vous avez été arrêtée, devina Will.

\- Mais j'ai été arrêtée, confirma vertement Isabella. Je ne pouvais pas dire aux Invisibles son prénom, ni qu'il fallait la protéger. Ce qui aurait été dit lors d'une audience aurait été ensuite découvert par les Rapaces.

Will grommela. Il savait depuis longtemps que les Rapaces Nocturnes fouillaient dans les rapports qu'il rendait à Harry Potter, et c'était bien pour cela que Jones y écrivait le moins de choses possible. Isabella, en lui disant cela, balayait les derniers doutes qu'il pouvait encore posséder.

\- Alors, quoi ? soupira Will. C'est à moi de la protéger ?

\- C'est à toi de faire en sorte qu'aucun Rapace ne la trouve avant l'heure, confirma Isabella.

Will soupira, et se mit à faire les cent pas, réfléchissant à la nouvelle, sans regarder Isabella ou lui donner le moindre signe qu'elle avait gagné cette lutte. La vérité était qu'il n'était pas prêt à aider une Rapace Nocturne. Les Rapaces Nocturnes lui avaient pris sa famille, et savoir que l'un d'entre eux était aussi privé de la sienne était un doux réconfort qu'il appréciait, des années après le drame qui l'avait poussé à créer les Invisibles. C'était aussi un soulagement de savoir que les Rapaces pouvaient ne pas obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient, du moment que Will protégeait l'enfant d'Isabella. Mais ce baume au cœur avait un prix bien trop cher à ses yeux, s'il nécessitait apporter son aide à une Rapace Nocturne qui était proche du chef de cette organisation malveillante.

\- Tu n'aiderais pas une Rapace, dit alors Isabella, comme comprenant les troubles qui tourmentaient Will. Tu aiderais une enfant qui n'a rien demandé. Elle voulait ses parents, et elle ne les a plus. S'il te plaît, Will. Aide ma fille.

Will se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est intéressé à elle, avant tout ?

C'était une façon comme une autre de retarder ce moment où il devrait prendre une décision.

\- Parce que nous n'étions pas que ses bras droits. Nous étions ses plus proches collaborateurs, dit Isabella, d'une façon qui donnait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait ses entrailles alors qu'elle avouait ce fait. Ses associés. Ce genre de personnes. Celles sur qui il pouvait compter. Celles qui étaient toujours là.

Le sang de Will ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, et son visage était pâle comme un fantôme lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Isabella, qui le regardait, tranquillement.

\- Oui. Je te demande d'aider la fille de ceux qui ont le plus œuvré au sein des Rapaces Nocturnes. Mais, Will, vas-tu réellement déverser ta haine et ta rancœur sur une enfant de onze ans ?

La mâchoire de Will se serra.

\- Tu n'as même pas à me le dire, murmura Isabella en se collant contre la porte de sa geôle. Je vais juste te donner les informations dont tu as besoin. Elle s'appelle Astrid, et vit chez sa tante Jill, à Eastbourne. Elle rentre à Poudlard cette année. Elle me ressemble beaucoup ou, du moins, elle me ressemblait beaucoup. C'est à toi de choisir, maintenant, Will. Ou tu l'aides, ou tu ne l'aides pas. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, sache qu'une enfant de onze ans risque de se retrouver enlevée par les Rapaces Nocturnes, sans avoir la possibilité de choisir ce à quoi ressemblerait sa vie. Et si jamais tu le fais, Astrid ne doit jamais savoir que je suis derrière tout ça. Elle ne doit pas savoir que je suis en vie, elle ne doit jamais entendre parler de moi. Je ne dois pas exister pour elle, plus jamais.

Isabella se tut, puis attendit quelques secondes une réaction de la part de Will. Comme celle-ci ne vint pas, elle soupira, et se recula, résignée.

\- Très bien.

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle retourna au fond de sa cellule. Et Will, considérant l'entretien terminé, tourna les talons.

Il n'allait pas aider une Rapace Nocturne. C'était exclu.

...

 _1_ _er_ _septembre 2015_

La décision l'avait tourmenté des semaines durant. Et finalement, il n'avait fait son choix que la veille au soir. Et à présent, le premier septembre, il retournait à Azkaban, de nuit, une fois encore.

Il se moqua une nouvelle fois des insultes, et se dirigea sans hésiter vers la cellule d'Isabella. Il insonorisa la zone, et s'approcha de la porte, laissant à peine le temps à la femme d'être surprise de le voir là.

\- Elle a été répartie à Serdaigle, et s'est fait un ami dans le train, dit-il d'une voix monocorde. Un certain Chuck. J'ai affecté trois Invisibles à la surveillance permanente du château, et je serai moi-même régulièrement dans cette zone, à la protéger. Ne me remerciez surtout pas, parce que je ne le fais pas pour vous, sinon pour une gamine que vous avez mis dans cette situation déplorable en ne vous entourant pas des personnes qu'il fallait. Vous avez été une mauvaise mère, Isabella. Heureusement pour Astrid, vous ne faites plus partie de sa vie.

Sans se préoccuper des expressions courroucées et blessées d'Isabella, Will fit demi-tour. Il en avait terminé avec Isabella.

Il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds à Azkaban pour lui donner des nouvelles de son enfant. C'était son problème, si elle avait souhaité l'abandonner, la laisser en arrière. Isabella avait tout fait pour leur faire croire qu'elle se moquait de son enfant, mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas. Or, Will n'avait plus aucune compassion pour cette Rapace Nocturne. Il avait eu de la compassion pour la mère qu'il avait cru trouver, dans cette maison, mais en réalité, elle n'était pas une mère. Elle n'était qu'un monstre infâme, incapable de sentiments envers le plus pur des êtres. Tant pis pour elle. Isabella ne méritait pas d'avoir d'autres nouvelles de sa fille. Tout cela, c'était terminé. Will ne ferait plus aucun écart en ce sens.

...

 _17 avril 2016_

\- Est-elle réellement votre fille ? se moqua Will. Elle est droite, intègre. Timide, et ne veut surtout pas blesser quiconque par une parole de travers. Elle fait tout ce qui lui semble être bien. Elle essaie de ne pas blesser ses camarades, verbalement ou physiquement. Elle est gentille. Aide tous ceux qu'elle peut aider. Comment est-ce qu'une enfant aussi douce peut être la fille de deux personnes prêtes à tuer, prêtes à faire du mal ?

Isabella, du fond de sa cellule, lui lança un regard noir.

\- Comment, Isabella ? Comment est-ce que vous et David pouviez être aussi cruels, et être aussi gentils avec cette enfant lorsqu'elle était petite ?

Isabella se leva lentement.

\- Enfin, soupira Will. Son année se passe de mieux en mieux. Elle se fait de bons amis. De très bons, certains diraient. Surtout pour le futur. Elle commence à se faire des relations qui pourraient l'aider. Et, merci Merlin, elle ne vous a plus auprès d'elle pour la guider sur la mauvaise pente. Heureusement, finalement, qu'elle vous croit morts. David et vous n'auriez jamais pu l'éduquer convenablement, l'aimer comme il le fallait, parce que vous auriez fini par la détraquer.

Isabella s'approcha doucement de la porte de la cellule.

\- Heureusement qu'elle a Jill.

Et alors que Will aurait pu s'attendre à cette réaction, il se fit avoir comme un débutant. Les mains d'Isabella s'agrippèrent à son col, et d'une force qu'il pensait qu'elle ne possédait plus, l'attirèrent contre la porte de la cellule de la Rapace Nocturne. Le choc le sonna, et il ne put réagir.

\- Écoute-moi attentivement, Will, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter. Jamais je n'ai souhaité tout ça. Ma fille n'aurait jamais été maltraitée. Je l'aime, et David l'aimait aussi. Et si nous n'avions pas été arrêtés, je te promets que nous l'aurions protégée des Rapaces. Tu veux la vérité ? S'il avait fallu, j'aurais tué le chef des Rapaces, pour être certaine qu'il ne s'approche jamais d'Astrid. C'est bien clair ? Alors maintenant… Ferme-la. Et ne dis jamais plus que ma fille aurait été malheureuse avec moi. Ne critique plus jamais mes compétences de mère. J'aime ma fille. Et j'aurais pu me battre pour elle, si vous ne nous aviez pas arrêtés. C'est compris ?

La pression autour du col de Will se relâcha brusquement, et dans un dernier élan de force, Isabella le repoussa avant d'aller elle-même au fond de sa cellule. Son souffle était rauque, ses joues rougies par la colère et la passion qui l'avaient animée, ses yeux brillants et sa fierté intacte.

Will se rappela à cet instant que les femmes n'étaient pas les personnes les plus dangereuses sur cette terre, contrairement à ce qu'on voulait bien nous faire croire. Les mères, en revanche, il le savait depuis longtemps, pouvaient être plus dangereuses que les chimères.

Il remit ses vêtements en place, puis tourna les talons sans adresser un dernier regard à Isabella.

...

 _1er mai 2019_

Will se posta devant la cellule d'Isabella, le dos droit, les mains croisées dans son dos. Isabella ricana.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, trois ans plus tard ? Je pensais qu'à présent que tu m'avais tout dit sur ma fille…

Will s'approcha d'un pas. Son visage était tordu, comme s'il se faisait violence pour être ici.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis venu faire ici, avoua-t-il à Isabella d'une voix sourde. Je ne vous dois rien. Et pourtant…

Son regard se déchira, son air impassible laissa apparaître la détresse qu'il cachait à tout le monde, même à son plus proche collègue. Il fit encore un pas, de sorte à ce qu'Isabella voie tout ce qu'il endurait en silence.

\- Je suis père, je sais ce que c'est qu'être loin de ses enfants et ne pas pouvoir les aider. Je sais à quel point on se sent impuissant. Et parfois, j'aimerais qu'on me donne des nouvelles de mes filles… Même si c'est impossible. Alors aujourd'hui… Je suis là pour vous donner des nouvelles de votre fille.

Isabella retint son souffle en un râle bruyant. L'humidité d'Azkaban l'avait affaiblie, ce dernier mois, et elle peinait à recouvrer sa santé. Mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre des conditions déplorables dans lesquelles vivaient les Rapaces Nocturnes. Pas alors que Will était prêt à lui parler d'Astrid.

\- Ses années à Poudlard se passent bien. Elle a de bonnes notes, de bons amis. Elle est peut-être un peu trop timide, mais ses professeurs s'accordent à dire que ce n'est pas un obstacle à sa réussite. Elle a un peu de mal en Botanique, et rêve de devenir Auror.

Sans le vouloir, l'Invisible et la Rapace Nocturne eurent le même sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. La fille d'une Rapace Nocturne, surveillée par un Invisible, voulait devenir Auror. Une autorité officielle qu'eux méprisaient.

\- La nouvelle importante de l'année, c'est que lire vos carnets… Oui, elle les a trouvés, et elle les lit jusqu'à point d'heure. Elle déteste les histoires inventées, d'ailleurs, vous le saviez ? Enfin. Lire vos carnets aura porté ses fruits. Elle a intégré l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. En tant que poursuiveuse, ajouta-t-il alors qu'Isabella semblait prête à prendre la parole.

Le fait qu'elle ne cherchât pas à nouveau à parler conforta Will dans son idée qu'elle souhaitait poser cette question.

\- De ce que j'en ai vu, tout se passe plutôt bien. La vie est plutôt clémente, avec votre fille, Isabella.

Will se tut, et, les mains dans le dos, se balança sur ses talons, avant de soupirer longuement.

\- J'en ai fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il hocha la tête, puis fit demi-tour.

\- Et les Rapaces Nocturnes ? murmura Isabella d'une petite voix.

Will interrompit son départ, et se retourna vers Isabella. Il adopta un air mauvais.

\- Il semblerait qu'ils ne s'approchent pas d'elle, gronda-t-il. Mais nous n'avons aucune certitude, et, faute d'offensives, j'ai abandonné la surveillance en continue. Mes hommes sont repartis de leur côté. Pour ma part, j'essaie d'être tous les jours sur Pré-au-Lard, dissimulé. Mais je n'ai rien vu.

Il fit un pas en avant vers la femme, qui se recroquevillait dans sa cellule, comme pour disparaître des yeux sombres et accusateurs de Will.

\- Si je savais qui chercher, et pourquoi il cherche Astrid, je pourrais faire beaucoup plus, Isabella. Je pourrais la protéger pour toujours ! Vous comprenez ? Dites-moi ! Dites-moi qui est le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes !

\- Non ! hurla Isabella en retour. Protège Astrid, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Mais laisse les Rapaces Nocturnes en dehors de nos discussions. Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi ils la veulent !

\- Comment voulez-vous que je la protège d'un danger invisible ?! siffla Will.

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres d'Isabella.

\- Eh bien… En étant toi-même Invisible, tu ne crois pas ?

Un cri de rage s'échappa des lèvres de Will, qui tourna les talons sans un regard en arrière pour Isabella, laquelle se contenta de sourire narquoisement.

...

 _24 juin 2019_

Il s'était pourtant promis de ne pas revenir trop souvent voir Isabella. Malheureusement, sa volonté avait faibli, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en empêcher. Parfois, Will était le plus faible des hommes. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer cela. Il en était peut-être incapable ? Peut-être que son côté paternel ressortait trop. Ses filles lui manquaient tellement… Il trembla un peu, mais réussit à reprendre contenance avant de se poster devant la cellule d'Isabella. Il refusait de montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse devant la prisonnière.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris, avoua Will.

Isabella lâcha un rire sarcastique, qui ne plut pas à l'Invisible, dont les mâchoires se crispèrent.

\- Si seulement il n'y avait qu'une chose que tu ne comprenais pas, Will…, ricana Isabella.

Il balaya la remarque d'un regard noir et froid.

\- Comment avez-vous fait pour qu'elle reste éloignée de tout ce qui la rattachait à vous ? Pourquoi Astrid ne va jamais sur la tombe de ses parents, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pose aucune question à sa tante, pourquoi ne cherche-t-elle pas à voir les amis de ses parents ?

Le visage d'Isabella se teinta de compréhension.

\- Oh… Tu t'interroges sur les raisons qui font que les Rapaces Nocturnes ne l'ont pas encore retrouvée. Tu comprends que les Invisibles à eux seuls ne les empêchent pas de la trouver…

Will lui lança un regard glacial qui aurait fait trembler plus d'une personne, mais qui n'arracha pas même un frisson à Isabella.

\- C'est à cause de moi, lui répondit-elle. Ce jour-là, je savais que vous veniez. Eh oui, Will, je savais que tu avais envoyé des hommes chez nous. Qu'ils allaient arriver. Alors, même si Jill ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui amène Astrid, je l'ai fait. J'ai amené Astrid chez elle. J'ai modifié les souvenirs de Jill, pour qu'elle oublie que j'étais paniquée en arrivant chez elle. Je l'ai convaincue que vouloir savoir ce qui était arrivé à David et moi était une mauvaise idée, et j'ai fait en sorte qu'Astrid, jamais, ne demande à voir la tombe de ses parents. En fait, qu'elle oublie la quasi-totalité de ses souvenirs avec nous. Elle devait se rappeler des sensations qu'elle éprouvait en pensant à nous, mais rien de plus.

Isabella hocha la tête, toussa un peu.

\- Tu aurais de l'eau ?

\- Non, répondit sèchement Will.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, murmura Isabella. Où en étais-je… Oui, notre tombe. Donc, Astrid ne devait jamais vouloir s'approcher de notre tombe, et j'imagine que si tu me poses la question aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle n'est jamais allée se recueillir, et que cela te semble bizarre ?

Will hocha la tête.

\- Tant mieux. Les Rapaces Nocturnes sont certainement allés surveiller notre tombe…

Will ne confirma ni n'infirma cette supposition.

\- Mais pourquoi… Si vous étiez capable de faire tout ça, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis avec Astrid ? Vous auriez pu semer les Rapaces Nocturnes !

Isabella darda un regard froid sur Will.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ma loyauté envers les Rapaces.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez loyale envers votre fille !

\- Je suis loyale envers les deux ! hurla Isabella. Mais trahir les Rapaces pour protéger ma fille, ou trahir ma fille pour protéger les Rapaces, je ne pouvais pas faire ce choix ! Je ne voulais pas le faire ! Alors j'ai fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux ! J'ai mis ma fille à l'abri, et je me suis battue comme une Rapace ! De sorte à ce que jamais vous ne vous posiez de questions ! Que vous pensiez qu'Astrid était toujours une couverture ! Rien de plus !

\- Mais ce n'est pas le cas ! éructa Will. Astrid n'était pas qu'une couverture !

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! s'énerva Isabella. Si je l'avouais, je vous donnais un moyen de pression, tout comme j'offrais une faiblesse pour les Rapaces Nocturnes ! Je n'aurais jamais survécu avec une telle faiblesse ! Et puis, je n'étais pas faible ! J'étais capable de sauver les deux ! Mais vous avez débarqué, et j'ai dû me séparer de ma fille ! Mais je ne voulais pas que les Rapaces la récupèrent, ni vous ! Alors, c'est Jill qui l'éduque ! Astrid ne pouvait pas être vue comme plus qu'une couverture !

Isabella se tut brusquement. Ses joues étaient rougies par la colère, mais ce brusque accès de nerfs ne l'empêchait pas de paraître toujours aussi faible, toujours aussi détruite par Azkaban. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage fatigué, ses yeux, bien que brillants, n'avaient plus l'éclat sauvage qui les caractérisait.

\- Mais elle n'a jamais été qu'une simple couverture, murmura Will.

Isabella se figea, comme frappée. Lentement, ses traits se détendirent. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et baissa la tête, comme honteuse. Et puis, lentement, elle secoua la tête.

\- Non. Astrid n'a jamais été qu'une simple couverture. Je l'ai aimée comme toute mère doit aimer sa fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas le dire.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Non. Non, vous ne pouviez pas, murmura-t-il.

Il souffla, et s'assit en face de la cellule d'Isabella. Il fallut quelques secondes à la femme pour qu'elle retrouve son calme. Ses joues pâlirent à nouveau, le sang monté jusqu'au visage lors de son accès de colère refluant. Elle baissa les yeux, et ses mains tremblèrent légèrement lorsqu'elle s'accrocha à ses propres épaules. L'exercice physique l'avait épuisée, elle n'était plus à même de dépenser une telle énergie en aussi peu de temps.

\- Mentir pour les Rapaces Nocturnes était facile. Mais mentir sur ce que représentait réellement ma fille… C'était le plus difficile, avoua Isabella. Bien plus difficile que tout ce qu'on peut croire.

\- J'imagine.

Isabella hocha la tête, pour finalement la relever de ses genoux.

\- Nous sommes des parents maudits.

\- À la différence que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour que mes filles terminent ainsi. Vous, vous aviez le choix…, rappela amèrement Will.

Pour la première fois depuis leurs entretiens secrets, Isabella n'envoya aucune réflexion mauvaise à Will, alors qu'il lui en offrait la possibilité. Pour la première fois, ils n'étaient que deux parents, accablés par la perte qu'ils avaient subie.

…

 _12 octobre 2019_

Une fois encore, une fois de trop pour Will, il traversa la prison d'Azkaban, se moquant des cris et railleries dont il avait l'habitude. Lorsqu'il se planta devant la cellule d'Isabella, il insonorisa, une fois encore, la zone, sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait.

Isabella le vit aussitôt. Elle comprit aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Will était plus triste que les autres jours. Plus distant. Plus accablé.

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle. Dis-moi que les Rapaces…

\- Non, la coupa immédiatement Will. Les Rapaces n'ont rien fait. C'est…

Il inspira profondément, puis ferma les yeux.

\- Astrid a été nommée capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

La nouvelle mit quelques secondes à être comprise d'Isabella. Et lorsque ce fut fait, son expression, jusqu'à présent tendue dans l'expectative, se détendit immédiatement.

\- Putain, ça ne va pas de me faire une peur pareille ?! Je…

Elle se tut lorsqu'elle comprit qu'au contraire de ce qu'elle avait cru, ce n'était pas une plaisanterie de la part de Will. Il ne lui avait pas fait peur pour la piéger. Il avait une tête triste parce que si une des nouvelles qu'il apportait était bonne, l'autre, au contraire, était mauvaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? murmura Isabella d'une voix blanche.

Elle s'approcha des barreaux qui la tenaient éloignée de Will, et s'y agrippa, ses jointures blanchissant effroyablement.

\- Jill est… malade. Cancer, apparemment. Et c'est plutôt mal engagé, avoua Will du bout des lèvres.

Isabella se détacha des barreaux, et partit au fond de sa cellule. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa petite couche, et mit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Oh, Merlin…, souffla-t-elle.

\- Elle est soignée, bien sûr, mais vu l'avancée de son cancer… Ce n'est que retarder le moment où tout lâchera, murmura Will.

Isabella retint son souffle. Lorsque ses poumons lui firent mal, lorsqu'elle comprit ce que signifiait ressentir la douleur, elle expulsa tout l'air qu'elle retenait, et leva des yeux désespérés vers Will.

\- Que va faire Astrid ?

Will soupira.

\- Pour le moment, nous n'en sommes pas là. Surtout que Jill est encore en vie, et qu'avec les bons traitements et une bonne dose de chance, son espérance de vie pourrait être étirée.

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? murmura Isabella d'une voix blanche.

Will secoua la tête.

\- Dans ce cas-là, je n'en sais rien, Isabella. Je ne peux décemment pas débarquer dans sa vie. Potter ne me le permettrait pas, s'il apprenait que je souhaitais adopter. Peut-être qu'elle ira chez son ami, Chuck ? Ils sont plutôt proches. Son père l'accueillerait avec joie, j'en suis certain.

Isabella hocha la tête, avant de se mordre violemment la lèvre. Si Astrid devait être adoptée par quelqu'un, tout ressortirait. La falsification de son extrait de naissance, la supercherie qu'elle avait montée pour qu'Astrid ne soit pas retrouvée par les Rapaces Nocturnes… Tout cela n'aurait servi à rien, et Astrid serait à nouveau en danger, avec seulement une poignée d'Invisibles prêts à lui sauver la mise. Isabella savait que peu seraient les Invisibles d'accord pour protéger une fille de Rapaces Nocturnes, surtout que David et Isabella avaient été des plus prolifiques pour se jouer et tuer des Invisibles. Une poignée d'Invisibles pour protéger Astrid de la totalité des Rapaces Nocturnes. Elle savait ce que ça voulait dire, et même si elle refusait de l'admettre, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander à Will ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire.

\- Et les Rapaces… ?

Will soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il finalement.

Un lourd silence pesa entre les deux adultes. Si différents, ils partageaient pourtant les mêmes peines, ce jour-là.

…

 _28 septembre 2020_

\- Je ne suis plus avec ma fille par ta faute, et pourtant, comme tu ne cesses de me donner des nouvelles d'elle, je n'arrive pas à te détester… Tu es vraiment un personnage frustrant, Will, murmura Isabella, assise dans sa cellule.

Un sourire un peu retenu habilla les lèvres de Will.

\- Isabella, pour moi, tous les Rapaces Nocturnes sont frustrants. Vous comprenez à présent ce que je peux ressentir lorsque je viens ici vous voir…

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Alors, comment se passe la scolarité de ma fille ?

\- Bien, répondit lentement Will. Elle veut toujours devenir Auror. Elle semble avoir des vues sur un garçon, mais ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde. La routine pour une adolescente de seize ans, si vous souhaitez mon avis.

\- Ce que je souhaite, Will, c'est que ma fille reste loin des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Will haussa un sourcil entendu, forçant Isabella à se corriger.

\- Ou, du moins, loin des Rapaces Nocturnes aussi longtemps que possible.

\- C'est en effet plus raisonnable de penser comme ça.

Le silence s'abattit à nouveau entre eux deux, mais il n'avait plus rien de ce silence qu'observent deux étrangers qui ne savent plus quoi dire à la personne leur faisant face. Il s'agissait du silence de deux personnes qui partagent des moments de leur vie, et qui n'avaient pas toujours besoin de remplir les vides de leurs mots.

\- Ma fille est déjà en sixième année à Poudlard…, murmura Isabella. Et le dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle, c'est celui d'une enfant de trois ans.

\- Je ne vous apporterai pas de photos, dit rapidement Will.

\- J'ai cru comprendre cela, il y déjà un moment, rétorqua amèrement Isabella.

\- Mais elle vous ressemble, ajouta Will d'une voix plus douce.

Comme il pouvait s'y attendre, cette nouvelle eut le don de faire sourire Isabella. D'un simple signe de tête, Will prit congé de la Rapace Nocturne.

...

 _14 février 2021_

Isabella regarda Will s'asseoir en face d'elle.

\- Will, tu sais quel jour nous sommes ? se moqua-t-elle. Je savais que tu m'appréciais, mais de là à venir me souhaiter une bonne Saint-Valentin…

Will leva les yeux au ciel. Isabella se concentra sur lui, s'approchant de quelques pas, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver.

Will était de bonne humeur. Il ouvrit une sacoche, en sortit une chaise de camping moldue, s'installa dessus, avant de replonger la main dans son sac, et d'en sortir des vivres.

\- Vous en voulez ? demanda-t-il à Isabella. Du saucisson de dragon.

\- Tu comptes m'empoisonner ?

Will éclata de rire.

\- Je pourrais le faire plus subtilement, vous savez.

Isabella haussa les épaules, certainement d'accord avec lui, mais pas prête à le lui reconnaître.

\- Non, aujourd'hui, j'ai surveillé votre fille. Comme tous les jours, vous me ferez remarquer. Rassurez-vous, elle se porte bien. Seulement, il lui est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Elle sort avec un garçon. Et je crois que ça lui fait drôlement plaisir.

Un sourire attendri orna le visage d'Isabella, mais Will n'y prit pas garde. Il était perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Vous savez, de la voir comme ça, ça m'a rappelé la première fois où je suis tombé amoureux… et puis, ensuite, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais tort de croire qu'on ne tombait amoureux qu'une seule fois, et, surtout, j'ai compris que je n'avais rien compris à l'amour avant de rencontrer Winnie. Les années passées avec elle furent magiques, je n'ai pas d'autres mots. Nous nous comprenions réellement, nous étions complémentaires, comme peu d'autres personnes savent l'être. C'était réellement parfait. Et puis, nos filles ont complété ce tableau idyllique…

Will poussa un profond soupir. Secouant la tête, il coupa quelques tranches de saucisson, puis du pain, et les fit passer à Isabella, qui les prit sans hésiter. Même si Will songeait réellement à l'empoisonner, ça ne serait pas pire que d'être à Azkaban.

\- Aujourd'hui, comme beaucoup d'autres jours, je réalise à quel point je n'ai pas été assez reconnaissant envers le monde, pour tout le bonheur qu'il m'a offert. J'aurais dû profiter plus grandement des jours passés avec les trois femmes de ma vie. J'aurais dû être plus présent, plus apte à les protéger…

Il s'arrêta de parler, la gorge serrée, avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Bien évidemment, c'est toujours trop tard qu'on réalise ce genre de choses. Si on avait su… Si seulement on pouvait revenir en arrière… Enfin. Aujourd'hui, j'ai revu de l'innocence dans le regard d'une adolescente. Et je me suis dit que malgré tout, votre fille était chanceuse.

Isabella continuait de sourire.

\- Je me souviens, quand j'ai rencontré David… Merlin, il était d'une timidité ! J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais me demander un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, reprit-elle songeusement, il ne l'a jamais fait. C'est moi qui ai lancé l'offensive, s'esclaffa Isabella. Nous avions la tête plein d'idéaux, nous étions prêts à tout pour les atteindre… C'est comme ça qu'on a rejoint les Rapaces Nocturnes, tu sais.

Will hocha la tête. Il s'en doutait. Après tout, ceux qui rejoignaient les Invisibles étaient aussi pleins d'idéaux.

\- Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte… Ce n'était pas prévu, tu t'en doutes. Mais le jour où j'ai su que je l'étais, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je la gardais, c'était la seule issue possible. Bien évidemment, David était plus réticent, il ne savait pas comment nous allions pouvoir continuer notre travail au sein des Rapaces Nocturnes. Alors, nous avons décidé de faire ce qui semblait le plus logique pour nous tous. Nous avons dit qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure couverture que nous puissions avoir. Et, tu sais, dans un sens, c'était vrai. J'ai pu m'en occuper comme n'importe quelle mère. Les Rapaces Nocturnes ne venaient pas vérifier que nous n'étions pas totalement francs envers eux, les enfants ne les intéressent pas…

Isabella sourit, et croqua dans un bout de pain.

\- C'était de bien belles années. Parfois, j'aimerais y retourner. Donner les clefs de la réussite à Astrid… Malheureusement, elle devra faire ses propres choix…

Elle réfléchit un instant.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a bien choisi son petit-ami ?

\- Vous voulez rire ? marmonna Will.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Le fils aîné des Potter.

Isabella écarquilla les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire.

Définitivement, sa fille avait le don de ses parents de se mettre là où elle ne devait pas.

\- Par Merlin, c'est bien la fille de ses parents. Tout pour se faire remarquer…

Will, amusé, ne sut quoi répondre. Il s'était dit exactement la même chose, lorsqu'il avait compris qui était le garçon qui intéressait Astrid.

…

 _22 octobre 2021_

Pressé, Will traversa la prison sans même entendre les insultes qui étaient lancées sur son passage. Il s'arrêta en soufflant et en transpirant abondamment devant la cellule d'Isabella. Elle était couchée, mais le temps qu'il insonorise la pièce, elle s'était déjà relevée, et le fixait, avide. Ses yeux se teintèrent de peur et d'avidité lorsqu'elle remarqua l'état dans lequel se trouvait Will. Il avait de mauvaises nouvelles, c'était certain.

\- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Will souffla difficilement, et Isabella le maudit instantanément de ne pas être capable de lui donner les nouvelles qu'il lui apportait dans l'instant. Elle serra les dents et les doigts autour du bois de sa couche, trop faible pour se lever trop rapidement. Ses yeux noirs fixaient Will, l'implorant de se dépêcher de lui donner les nouvelles qu'elle allait haïr.

\- C'est Jill.

Isabella trembla.

\- Elle est morte.

Isabella plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle ne voulait pas que Will puisse entendre son gémissement, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait qu'il remarque ses lèvres tremblantes en apprenant la nouvelle concernant sa belle-sœur. Mais Will ne le remarquait pas. Il était lancé dans son explication, et l'émotion qui l'étouffait l'empêchait de noter ce qui n'allait pas chez son interlocutrice.

\- Astrid réagit vraiment mal. Elle a ses amis, son petit ami, mais… Elle réagit mal. Très mal, Isabella.

\- Jill est morte…, murmura Isabella. Jill…

Elle secoua la tête, navrée, sincèrement désolée pour sa belle-sœur. Cependant, elle sut se ressaisir rapidement. Elle savait toujours le faire, et cette fois ne serait pas différente. Après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'Astrid meure. Jill était humaine, Cracmole, donc plus à même de mourir avant l'heure. Ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était qu'Astrid aille bien.

\- Surveille Astrid. Assure-toi que rien ne lui arrive.

Le visage de Will se fendit d'un sourire amer.

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que je fais depuis des années, Isabella ?

…

 _26 juin 2022_

Isabella se mordit les doigts en voyant l'attitude de Will, en face d'elle. Elle n'appréciait pas cela du tout.

Bien sûr, en arrivant, Will l'avait rassurée en lui disant qu'Astrid n'avait rien. Tout allait pour le mieux pour elle. Cependant, il n'avait pas pris le temps de donner plus d'explications et, depuis, il était planté devant la cellule d'Isabella, refusant de dire pourquoi il était si impatient, faisant des pas dans un sens, puis dans l'autre.

\- Will, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse…, grommela Isabella.

Will lui lança un regard peiné, puis reprit ses allers-retours, mettant à cran les nerfs de la prisonnière. Cela dit, lui-même était dans un état peu recommandable. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition, et il ne savait pas comment faire pour passer au-delà de ses réflexions.

Il finit par s'arrêter, devant la cellule d'Isabella. Le dos droit, les poings réunis dans son dos, ses traits tirés, Will prit encore le temps de réfléchir avant de cesser cette attente insoutenable pour la femme emprisonnée.

\- Merlin, vous, les Invisibles, vous êtes des emmerdeurs de première…

Will lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Dans quelques jours, Astrid va quitter Poudlard.

\- Je sais, rétorqua Isabella.

\- Je ne vais plus pouvoir la protéger comme je l'ai fait jusqu'alors. Vous croyez réellement que Harry Potter ne se posera pas de questions, s'il me voit tourner autour de leur jeune recrue ?

La surprise peignit les traits d'Isabella.

\- Elle a été acceptée pour la formation d'Auror ?

Will hocha la tête, sans pour autant s'attarder sur ce détail.

\- Les Rapaces Nocturnes pourront s'approcher d'elle bien plus facilement…

Will inspira un grand coup.

\- Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez toujours pas me dire ce que les Rapaces Nocturnes souhaitent faire à votre fille ?

L'expression d'Isabella se figea, comme Will s'y attendait.

\- Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

La situation ne lui plaisait pas. Astrid allait bientôt être en liberté totale. Les Aurors ne seraient jamais de taille à protéger Astrid contre les Rapaces Nocturnes, surtout s'ils ne savaient pas ce qui la menace. Will ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque d'expliquer la situation à Harry Potter. Celui-ci le croirait certainement, mais il ne prendrait jamais le risque de lui confier une telle mission. De plus, Harry Potter se sentirait obligé d'en parler à Astrid, et Will refusait de prendre ce risque. La jeune fille ne devait jamais savoir que les Rapaces Nocturnes étaient après elle. C'était bien trop dangereux, et elle risquait de vouloir connaître tous les détails de cette histoire. Or, Will souhaitait la protéger, et l'empêcher d'approcher des Rapaces Nocturnes était encore la meilleure façon de valider cet objectif. Ou, du moins, l'empêcher de s'approcher des Rapaces Nocturnes en ayant des questions personnelles à leur poser.

\- Oh, non, Will, je t'interdis de faire cela, gronda soudainement Isabella.

Will lança un regard désolé à la prisonnière. Sincèrement, il n'appréciait pas non plus la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il n'aimait pas cela, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Isabella était arrivée à la conclusion de Will, et clairement, cela ne lui plaisait pas.

\- Elle pourra toujours refuser, rappela-t-il à Isabella.

Alors qu'il pensait qu'elle était bien trop faible pour de tels mouvements, l'ancienne Rapace Nocturne se leva prestement, s'accrochant aux barreaux de la main droite, tandis que son index gauche menaçait Will.

\- Tu sais très bien qu'aucune personne ayant eu la possibilité de rejoindre les Invisibles ne refuse ! Elles acceptent toujours, parce que tu sais exactement comment les convaincre ! Tu fais ça depuis des années, tu as observé ma fille, tu sais quoi lui dire pour qu'elle ne refuse pas, pour qu'elle rejoigne vos rangs, alors qu'elle vaut bien mieux que ça ! vociféra Isabella. Je voulais lui laisser le choix, c'est pour cela que les Rapaces Nocturnes n'ont jamais su où elle se trouvait, et toi, tu veux lui ôter ce choix ?! pesta la mère. Tu… Je t'interdis de faire cela ! hurla Isabella.

Will recula d'un pas, par précaution. Même si Isabella n'était pas en grande forme pour une Rapace Nocturne, il était clair que la mère en elle était prête à se battre férocement.

\- Pas ma fille, Will ! Tu as l'interdiction formelle de lui proposer cela ! Trouve autre chose ! Mais pas ma fille !

Un sanglot monta, rapidement refoulé. Will ne s'en émut pas. Il connaissait assez Isabella pour savoir que ce n'était pas ce qui devait l'émouvoir.

\- Si tu fais ça, Will, elle sera toujours exposée aux Rapaces Nocturnes ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! hurla Isabella.

Elle s'accrocha aux barreaux, les secoua vivement, avant de tomber à genoux, la tête basse.

Will resta à l'observer un moment. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

\- Vous savez, Isabella, je suis certain que votre fille fera le bon choix.

\- Va te faire voir, Will. Et ne reviens que si ma fille n'a pas accepté.

\- Vous savez qu'elle va accepter. Et vous savez aussi que c'est le meilleur choix qu'elle puisse faire, pour sa sécurité. Mais je n'oublie pas la promesse que je vous ai faite. Je ne dirai rien à Astrid, elle ne saura rien de ce qui vous concerne.

Il ne prit pas garde aux nombreuses insultes que lui lança Isabella. S'il devait se formaliser à chaque fois qu'un Rapace Nocturne l'insultait, il passerait sa vie à faire cela.

…

 _12 avril 2023_

Will avait tenu sa promesse. Il n'était pas revenu voir Isabella depuis qu'Astrid avait tenu à rejoindre les Invisibles. Il l'avait fait, parce qu'il pouvait comprendre qu'en tant que parent, Isabella devait avoir la sensation d'avoir raté une partie de l'éducation de sa fille, en comprenant qu'elle avait rejoint l'organisation qu'elle détestait.

Personne n'aimait avoir la sensation d'échec inscrite dans ses veines. Will était bien placé pour le savoir, lui qui, quotidiennement, se réveillait dans un lit vide, froid, et dans un appartement d'où ne provenait pas le moindre bruit, et certainement pas celui de ses filles demandant à ce qu'il se lève pour leur préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Oui, Will comprenait tout à fait le besoin d'espace d'Isabella, il était le premier à le vouloir.

Mais ce matin, il devait lui annoncer. Il devait la préparer.

Il grimpa les escaliers en courant, de plus en plus rapidement. Il n'avait que peu de temps. Astrid n'allait pas tarder, en principe. Encore une petite heure, tout au plus. Le temps d'aller chercher un Détraqueur, et de venir à Azkaban… Cela pouvait être rapide. Surtout lorsqu'on était animé d'une seule et unique volonté : celle d'en finir avec son passé. Malheureusement pour Isabella, il s'agissait exactement de la seule motivation qui portait Astrid, aujourd'hui.

Will arriva sur le palier des Rapaces Nocturnes, et s'engagea dans le couloir, avançant rapidement, jusqu'à s'arrêter en glissant devant la cellule de la personne à qui il venait rendre visite.

Comme toujours, il insonorisa la cellule et ses alentours.

\- Dégage de là, marmonna la voix rauque d'Isabella.

\- Je sais, je sais, murmura Will sur le ton du regret. Je vous avais promis de ne plus jamais revenir, si jamais votre fille rejoignait les Invisibles, mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser comme ça, pas aujourd'hui. Je devais vous prévenir.

Isabella leva un œil morne vers lui. Tout son visage montrait le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait pour Will, mais celui-ci feignit de ne pas le remarquer. L'heure était trop grave.

\- Isabella… Ce jour est le dernier.

La prisonnière éclata de rire.

\- Je t'avais demandé que le dernier soit celui qui date d'il y a presque un an, rétorqua-t-elle vertement.

Will secoua la tête, désolé.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas. Elle sait. Elle arrive. Elle veut tourner la page de son passé.

Isabella se figea. Lentement, la compréhension se fit dans son regard, et Will vit passer dans ses yeux chacune de ses émotions, chacun de ses sentiments, chacune de ses peurs et de ses envies.

\- Tu… tu m'avais promis, balbutia-t-elle, perdant toute la superbe qu'elle avait toujours montrée devant Will. Elle ne devait jamais savoir. Tu avais promis ! éructa la Rapace Nocturne.

Will recula d'un pas.

\- J'ai tenu ma promesse, dit-il faiblement. Je ne lui ai rien dit. Mais… Elle a fini par comprendre que si elle ne pouvait pas avoir accès aux informations concernant ses parents par le biais des Aurors ou de la Justice Magique, c'était parce que cela touchait les Invisibles, alors… Elle est allée fouiller dans nos archives, et elle a découvert la vérité. Alors…

Il se tut, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, observant, face à lui, la femme dont le destin était scellé, et dont la vie n'allait pas tarder à s'arrêter.

Will hoqueta.

Il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de ressentir. Était-ce… oui, de la tristesse ?

Merlin le garde, le voilà en train d'éprouver une immense peine à l'idée que la Rapace Nocturne, une des pires, soit sur le point de mourir. Ou, plutôt, soit sur le point de vivre pire que la mort.

Quand est-ce qu'il l'avait prise en pitié ? Quand il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas qu'une Rapace Nocturne, mais aussi une mère ? Quand ils avaient échangé tous leurs secrets ? Lorsqu'il s'était dit qu'ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'avait envie de le croire ? Peut-être, oui. Ce qui était certain, c'était que Will savait que la disparition d'Isabella allait lui faire un grand choc, et il n'était pas prêt à voir cette personne sortir de sa vie ainsi. Peut-être qu'ils se détestaient, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu être réellement amis, c'était même certain, à bien y réfléchir. Mais Isabella restait une personne, une personne que Will avait appris à connaître, à côtoyer. Isabella avait les mêmes peines que Will, et c'était ce qui les avait rapprochés. Ils étaient tous les deux des personnes mariées, qui avaient perdu leur conjoint. Ils étaient tous les deux parents, et avaient tous les deux dû accepter ne jamais être auprès de leurs enfants pour les voir grandir.

Isabella perdit son air arrogant, ainsi que sa prestance. Elle se leva difficilement.

\- Quand va-t-elle arriver ?

Will regarda sa montre.

\- Dans moins de vingt minutes, je pense.

Isabella déglutit.

\- J'imagine que si tu le sais, c'est qu'elle est venue te voir.

Will hocha la tête.

\- Parce qu'elle avait besoin de ton accord. Pas vrai ?

\- En effet. Lorsque les Invisibles décident de libérer les cellules d'Azkaban, ils doivent choisir les prisonniers, puis faire valider leur choix…

\- Simple formalité, je suppose. Tu n'avais pas de raison de lui refuser cette vengeance, n'est-ce pas, Will ?

\- Comment vouliez-vous que je la convainque de vous laisser la vie sauve ? murmura Will, d'un ton défaitiste.

Isabella lui lança un regard de défi.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Will, mais j'imagine que je n'ai pas le temps de trouver une alternative au Baiser du Détraqueur ?

Will ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas nécessaire de répondre à Isabella. Elle avait totalement conscience que rien ne lui permettrait d'avoir la vie sauve. Bientôt, elle ne serait même plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait.

Elle baissa la tête. Pour la première fois, Will la vit sur le point de renoncer.

\- Dites-le-moi, Isabella…

Elle leva la tête, regardant Will. Dans son regard, la résignation semblait prendre le pas sur la fierté. Elle soupira. Elle posa la question, par simple acquit de conscience.

\- Que je te dise pourquoi il veut ma fille ?

\- Oui. Dites-le-moi. C'est le meilleur moyen pour que je puisse réellement la protéger…

Isabella sourit tristement. La résignation se fit plus intense, plus forte. Déjà, la vie semblait quitter la femme fière et altière qu'elle avait été.

\- Très bien, mais à une dernière condition.

\- Je n'arrêterai pas de protéger Astrid, si telle est votre question.

\- Tsss, répliqua Isabella, moqueuse. Ça, je le sais, imbécile. Tu en es venu à l'aimer plus que moi-même. Après tout, tu vas finir par la connaître mieux que moi, et ce pour le restant de sa vie, alors que moi, je n'aurais passé que trois malheureuses années avec elle… Non, je veux que tu me promettes autre chose.

Isabella se tut. Les mots paraissaient avoir du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres. Will regarda sa montre. Selon ses calculs, Astrid devrait arriver dans moins de dix minutes, mais il se refusait à presser Isabella.

\- Reste avec moi.

Il crut d'abord avoir mal compris. Elle avait prononcé ces mots si bas que Will doutait les avoir réellement entendus. Pourtant, le silence était tel qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé.

\- Tu es le seul à vraiment comprendre, poursuivit-elle. Le seul à savoir pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça. Astrid ne le sait pas, et elle ne devra jamais le savoir. Si jamais elle l'apprend, cela veut dire qu'elle court un danger horrible. Qu'il l'a retrouvée. Personne d'autre que toi ne doit savoir. Astrid doit continuer à me haïr, comme tout le monde, comme n'importe quel autre Rapace Nocturne. Mais je ne peux pas mourir comme ça, pas sans quelqu'un à côté, quelqu'un qui me connaît pour ce que je suis. Isabella Smith, Rapace Nocturne, mais aussi mère.

La gorge de Will se serra. Il était tellement difficile de détester Isabella dans une telle situation, et pourtant, il ne lui pardonnait rien. Mais il comprenait.

\- C'est d'accord, murmura-t-il.

\- Merci, souffla Isabella.

Elle inspira profondément. Le secret qu'elle protégeait depuis si longtemps devait être particulièrement horrible, pour qu'elle l'ait gardé, et qu'elle rechigne tant à le partager avec Will.

\- Il a un fils, souffla-t-elle finalement.

\- Qui ? s'étonna Will, totalement désarçonné.

\- Le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, peut-être qu'il est mort, après tout, il attisait les jalousies. Mais… C'est pour cela qu'il voulait Astrid.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Isabella, qui les refoula rapidement, comme si rien n'était apparu. Will feignit ne pas les avoir vues. Il ne voulait pas la mettre devant ses faiblesses, pas alors qu'elle était en train de lui faire confiance.

Pas juste avant la fin de sa vie.

\- Il voulait qu'Astrid et lui se marient. Le fils du chef, et la fille des deux plus puissants Rapaces Nocturnes qui existent. Il voulait qu'ils dominent tout le monde. Elle n'aurait jamais eu le choix. Elle devait simplement être mariée à lui, lui faire une belle descendance, et c'est tout. Il ne lui en demandait pas plus. Elle aurait simplement été là par sa présence, mais en tant que ma fille… Notre fille, à David et moi… Forcément, elle aurait eu l'ascendant sur tous. Astrid est douée, en magie, tu me l'as dit. Imagine ce qu'elle pourrait faire, s'il la soumet à l'Imperium…

Will se figea.

Oh, non, il ne préférait pas imaginer.

Ses mains s'étaient agrippées aux barreaux, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il le constata lorsque les mains d'Isabella englobèrent les siennes.

\- Tu continueras à la protéger ?

Du bruit et le froid glacial qui les touchèrent les firent reculer d'un pas. Isabella regarda Will, dans l'attente de sa réponse.

\- Évidemment, murmura Will.

Isabella sourit tendrement.

\- Will… Merci.

\- Je vous en prie, Isabella.

Avec un dernier regard, Will se lança un sortilège de Désillusion, puis se recula, assez loin pour ne pas être touché par le Détraqueur.

Malheureusement, cela ne fut pas suffisant.

La scène, la dernière, entre Astrid et sa mère, fut aussi déchirante qu'il pouvait s'y attendre.

…

 _15 septembre 2025_

Le fils de Cole doit être décédé. C'est obligé. Jamais les Rapaces Nocturnes n'auraient stérilisé Astrid s'ils avaient estimé qu'elle puisse, un jour, porter l'enfant de leur chef.

N'est-ce pas ?

.

.

.

 _Retour au présent – Maison de Ginny et Harry Potter._

Harry reprit pied avec la réalité. En sueur, il regarda le journal, le referma vivement, et le rangea dans sa boîte.

Doux Merlin.

Cette histoire devenait particulièrement complexe.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Définitivement pas.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas pu poster le chapitre la semaine dernière. En même temps, vu comme j'ai été prise durant ma semaine de vacances, j'aurais pu partir avec mon ordinateur que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de jeter un œil aux corrections, ni à vos reviews. Soyons honnêtes, en ce moment, je suis pas mal occupée._

 _Ce dont je ne me plains définitivement pas. Mais cela se met « en travers » de mes temps d'écriture, c'est certain. Je doute pouvoir garder une bonne régularité, mais nous verrons bien de quoi l'avenir sera fait !_

 _Parlons plutôt de ce chapitre, cela me semble bien plus important._

 _J'ai commencé à l'écrire quasiment à la fin de l'écriture d'_ Invisible _(et cette information ne nous rajeunit pas du tout, vous l'aurez remarqué). C'est dire à quel point il date, et depuis combien de temps j'avais envie de vous le partager ! Parce que, oui, j'avais très envie de vous le partager. Et pourquoi donc ? Parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Parce que j'ai beaucoup aimé jouer sur cette dualité, sur le fait que Will et Isabella ne peuvent pas être proches, que c'est contre-nature, et pourtant… Ils en viennent à s'apprécier. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais…_

 _SINON._

 _Un grand merci à_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _pour ses corrections, sinon, vous auriez pu avoir droit à de belles pépites ! Et merci à vous tous pour vos superbes reviews, qui me font toujours autant plaisir._

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à dans deux semaines. En espérant avoir eu le temps de relire le chapitre et de l'avoir envoyé à la correction. Et en espérant également avoir eu le temps de me pencher sur le dernier chapitre en cours d'écriture…_

 _À très vite !_

 **Nox**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre VIII**

* * *

 _10 juin 2031 – Appartement d'Astrid et James, Chemin de Traverse, Londres._

Le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement au-dessus de la boutique d'apothicaire était de ces silences feutrés, ceux que la plupart appréciaient à la fin d'une longue journée.

Parfois, ces silences étaient entrecoupés de petits bruits. Celui de personnes revenant d'une soirée tardive. Celui d'un sorcier ayant besoin d'une promenade nocturne, afin de chasser cette insomnie agaçante, et peu réparatrice. Certains autres bruits étaient provoqués par les bruissements d'ailes, par les pas feutrés d'un sorcier se levant pour se recoucher, de ceux débutant leur temps de travail.

Et puis, il y avait les bruits imperceptibles. Ceux que personne n'entendait, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être perçus. Ceux des personnes qui ne veulent pas déranger, celui du mari qui a agacé sa femme la veille parce qu'il n'arrête pas de gigoter la nuit, alors qu'elle dort, et qu'il la dérange. Celui de la femme qui ennuie son mari, à se lever toutes les nuits pour s'assurer que l'enfant dort bien. Tellement de bruits existaient, tellement passaient inaperçus…

Sauf pour les Invisibles.

Ou, lorsque les Invisibles n'étaient pas présents, pour l'animal qui avait été le plus proche de leur mode de vie.

Fléreur avait les oreilles dressées.

Beaucoup d'animaux auraient grogné, feulé. Pas Fléreur. Il avait compris que le silence était le maître mot des Invisibles, cette catégorie de la population avec laquelle il avait vécu un long moment. Il savait que c'était dans le silence que l'on écoutait le mieux, dans le silence qu'on percevait l'ennemi plus rapidement qu'il ne nous trouvait. C'était pour cela que Fléreur se tapissait dans l'ombre, l'oreille tendue. Dans l'ombre, il pouvait voir et entendre, sans être vu ni entendu. Il pouvait être un véritable Invisible, il pouvait être un atout indispensable, surtout pour la personne qui ne pensait pas être dans le besoin de son aide.

Le bruit qui avait éveillé l'attention de Fléreur était un bruit presque habituel, finalement. Des pas dans la rue, certes, mais ce n'était rien d'étonnant, ça encore. Là où l'animal avait compris qu'il devait se méfier, c'était lorsque les bruits de pas s'étaient stoppés en bas de l'escalier menant chez ses maîtres, puis que le silence s'était fait total.

Plus aucun son.

Rien qui ne prouvait que la personne avait repris sa route, bien au contraire.

Tout semblait indiquer qu'elle avait grimpé l'escalier, dans la plus grande discrétion, pour que personne ne s'étonne que le calme soit brisé.

Et c'est exactement ce qui inquiéta le fléreur.

Il avait bien compris qu'un seul des sorciers vivait sur place, actuellement. Que la sorcière n'allait pas reparaître tout à coup, et même si elle le faisait, ce serait bruyamment, pas en faisant en sorte de surprendre tout le monde.

Non, Fléreur n'était vraiment pas rasséréné par cette absence de bruit.

Se fondant dans l'ombre, il se déplaça lentement, ses coussinets ne faisant aucun bruit sur le plancher. Il arriva devant la porte fermée, la seule que le sorcier fermait toutes les nuits. Fléreur ne l'ouvrait pas uniquement par respect pour la main qui le nourrissait, alors qu'en réalité, il était tout à fait capable de l'ouvrir, et de la refermer, aussi silencieusement qu'il se mouvait dans le noir. C'est d'ailleurs précisément ce qu'il fit.

Toujours dans le silence, il alla jusqu'au pied du lit, puis sauta dessus. Le sorcier qui y dormait ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence. Fléreur ronronna, agacé. Celui-ci, de sorcier, ne possédait pas le même instinct que l'autre, la femme, celle qu'il connaissait depuis des années, et qui vivait dans la nervosité et l'action.

Fléreur, s'il avait été humain, aurait certainement levé les yeux au ciel devant l'inactivité de l'homme, et devant son incapacité à entendre le danger qui rôdait. Mais comme il n'était pas l'heure de blâmer le sorcier, mais plutôt le temps d'agir, Fléreur se résigna.

Il leva une patte avant, toutes griffes sorties.

Et il griffa le sorcier.

Fort.

Plusieurs fois.

Jusqu'à ce que la douleur le fasse s'éveiller.

Alors, Fléreur se coucha sur la bouche du sorcier, de sorte qu'il ne fasse pas de bruit, que l'ennemi n'entende pas le mouvement, qu'il ne vienne pas trop vite.

Parce que même si l'homme était moins agile et moins futé que la femme, selon les critères de Fléreur tout du moins, il était tout de même apprécié de l'animal. Celui-ci serait triste si l'homme venait à mourir.

.

.

.

Lorsque le cerveau sort de l'état de sommeil, il peine souvent à remettre à leur place les différents éléments l'entourant. De plus, lorsque la sortie de la phase de repos se fait de manière inattendue, voire violente, les éléments sont encore plus difficiles à analyser correctement.

James était le genre de personne qui se réveillait lorsqu'il le souhaitait. C'est pour cela qu'il supportait extrêmement mal le réveil d'Astrid – un réveil forcé n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Mais le pire restait lorsqu'une personne le réveillait intentionnellement. Il pouvait alors se montrer virulent, prêt à en découdre – du moins verbalement – avec la personne ayant osé le sortir de son sommeil réparateur.

Mais, qui plus est, James n'avait jamais été friand de ces animaux qui empiètent sur son espace vital. Pour lui, un animal n'avait rien à faire dans la pièce où dorment les humains. C'est pour cela qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à vivre avec Fléreur, l'animal qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait élu domicile dans l'immeuble des Invisibles. Le fléreur n'était pas du genre à respecter l'espace vital des sorciers, et encore moins celui de James, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Alors, quand la douleur réveilla James, quand il comprit que la brûlure sur sa joue avait été provoquée par Fléreur, quand il réalisa que cela signifiait que l'animal avait ouvert la porte qu'il avait pris soin de fermer, quand il prit conscience que son grognement de douleur avait été étouffé par Fléreur qui s'était installé sur son visage, James songea sérieusement à maudire cet animal – voire à l'envoyer par la fenêtre. Certes, il avait déjà reproché à Albus ses actions proches de la violence envers le fléreur de Lily, et il s'était toujours promis de ne pas devenir comme son frère, mais il n'était pas prêt à laisser impuni Fléreur.

Pourtant, à peine ses rêves de vengeance étaient-ils élaborés qu'une expression dans le regard de l'animal le poussa à se méfier. L'intensité des yeux de Fléreur fit presque peur à James. Il se sentait jugé, jaugé. Il sentait que Fléreur le mettait à l'épreuve. Mais quelle épreuve ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle pression semblait s'être soudainement abattue sur ses épaules ?

L'animal tourna légèrement la tête, en direction de la table de chevet, située du côté du lit de James. Là où se trouvait sa baguette magique.

James avait besoin de sa baguette ? Par Merlin, c'était la pleine nuit, pourquoi est-ce que l'animal souhaitait que James s'arme de sa baguette ?

Il ne faisait pourtant plus si nuit que cela, réalisa soudainement James. Une faible luminosité perçait au travers des volets, prouvant que l'aube n'était pas si loin que cela. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, était-il déjà réveillé par Fléreur ?

C'est alors que James entendit le bruit. C'était presque imperceptible, à peine audible, et il l'aurait certainement raté un autre jour que celui-ci. Un jour ordinaire, où il se serait éveillé naturellement, où il aurait tenté de se réveiller à base de boissons caféinées, où il se serait extirpé de son lit au prix d'un incroyable effort, où il aurait pris son petit-déjeuner sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui… oui, durant un jour ordinaire, James n'aurait pas entendu ce bruit.

Mais ce matin n'était pas ordinaire.

Déjà, Astrid n'était pas là.

Ensuite, Fléreur l'avait réveillé mais l'empêchait de faire le moindre bruit.

Enfin, quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et James n'était certainement pas assez naïf pour croire qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid revenant à la maison.

Déployant des trésors d'agilité, James tendit le bras hors des couvertures, faisant aussi peu de bruit que possible, et saisit sa baguette magique. Fléreur, réalisant que James avait compris pourquoi il avait été réveillé aussi soudainement, descendit du garçon, en douceur, s'évertuant également à faire peu de bruit.

James repoussa les couvertures, l'oreille tendue. Il n'était pas fou. Il y avait du bruit dans le hall d'entrée. Des bruits de pas.

Pendant une brève seconde, il pensa qu'il pouvait s'agir de l'Auror posté en bas de chez lui mais, très vite, il repoussa cette lueur d'espoir. C'était bête de penser ainsi. L'Auror ferait beaucoup plus de bruit, et, surtout, aurait frappé avant d'entrer. Et jamais Fléreur n'aurait eu un comportement aussi nerveux s'il s'était agi d'une personne en laquelle James pouvait avoir confiance.

L'homme inspira profondément, et se leva doucement. Il lui parut reconnaître le bruit du tiroir de la cuisine s'ouvrant. L'intrus fouillait dans ses affaires, selon toute vraisemblance.

James traversa la chambre, toujours aux aguets, toujours silencieux. Il ne voulait surtout pas être repéré. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'ennemi, quel qu'il soit, ait l'occasion de lui lancer un sort en premier. James était bien trop entraîné pour cela. Après tout, son père avait fait en sorte que ses enfants aient les meilleures notes possibles en Défense contre les forces du mal. En y repensant, il était étonnant qu'aucun des Potter ne se soit lancé dans une carrière d'Auror. Albus n'avait même pas repris cette matière après les BUSE… Comme quoi, votre père pouvait être Harry Potter, si vous n'étiez pas tenté par une carrière dans les forces de l'ordre, vous n'en feriez rien.

James baissa les yeux, sentant une présence à ses pieds. Fléreur l'avait rejoint, et le regardait avec un œil insistant, et accusateur. Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées de James, et qu'il lui reprochait cette digression, au vu de la situation qui se profilait.

James se retint de dire quoi que ce soit à l'animal, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remettre à sa place par un animal, aussi intelligent soit-il.

La main gauche sur la poignée et la main droite agrippant fermement sa baguette magique, James fit le vide dans son esprit. Ne pas penser à quoi que ce soit qui puisse le déconcentrer. Ne pas penser à Astrid. Ne penser à personne d'autre qu'à lui. Qu'à la confrontation prochaine avec l'ennemi, et ce qui en découlerait.

Par Merlin, qui donc pouvait vouloir pénétrer l'appartement d'un apothicaire ? Les voleurs n'avaient donc rien d'autre à faire de leurs nuits ?

James se morigéna une dernière fois. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire une telle réflexion. Il était plutôt temps d'agir.

D'un geste brusque, il abaissa la poignée de la porte, et l'ouvrit violemment.

En même temps, il entendit un tiroir se refermer brutalement dans la cuisine.

Rapidement, James jeta un œil à l'horloge, toujours à sa place et toujours muette. Il avait eu du mal à l'admettre, mais les conversations – ou plutôt monologues – de l'objet commençaient à lui manquer.

Ce fut la dernière pensée futile qui lui traversa l'esprit. Ensuite, une personne apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine de James et Astrid.

James déglutit. Le couloir et le salon le séparaient de l'intrus, mais James voyait parfaitement.

Son ennemi était grand. Très grand.

Et il avait comme un air de ressemblance avec une personne que James avait pu connaître.

Il était plus grand que James, plus éclaté aussi. À croire qu'il avait passé des années à travailler sa masse musculaire. Il avait des yeux très expressifs, mais pas autant que James l'aurait voulu. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir tout deviner en un instant, savoir ce que cet homme avait prévu de lui faire. Au lieu de cela, James le voyait simplement en train d'observer l'ensemble de son appartement, comme à la recherche d'un indice, ou de n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait un élément de réponse à ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Instinctivement, James releva sa baguette. L'homme y jeta à peine un petit regard. Un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? s'enquit James, au même moment où l'homme lui posait sa propre question :

\- Où est-elle ?

La surprise se peignit sur les traits de chacun. James se refusa toutefois à reprendre la parole en premier.

Son esprit tournait à plein régime. Cet homme était à la recherche d'Astrid, apparemment. À quelle autre « elle » aurait-il pu faire allusion ? Il n'y avait qu'Astrid…

Pourquoi voulait-il Astrid ? Pourquoi la cherchait-il ? Qui était-il ? Rapace Nocturne, Invisible, autre chose ?

Pourquoi, par Merlin, aucune de ses questions ne trouvait de réponse ?

La tension montait peu à peu dans l'organisme de James, pas préparé à une telle confrontation.

En revanche, face à lui, l'homme semblait particulièrement tranquille, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'état de James. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres, ce qui aurait pu lui donner un air rassurant, si ses yeux ne brillaient pas d'une détermination sans égale, et si le reste de son visage n'était ni froid ni calculateur.

\- Elle aurait donc disparu ? Sans laisser de traces ?

James déglutit. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ces personnes – celles qui ne voulaient jamais de bien, celles qui cherchaient à vous faire du mal ou qui, du moins, pénétraient dans votre appartement en pleine nuit – tenaient tant à discuter avant de passer à l'action.

Lui, du fait de son incompréhension de la situation, était incapable de parler, et, plus important, de faire parler la personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Malgré toutes les questions qui lui envahissaient l'esprit. L'Auror qui devait surveiller son appartement, où était-il ? Qui était cet homme en face de lui ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de le reconnaître ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet appartement plutôt que sur la route, à rechercher Astrid, si c'était réellement elle qu'il voulait ?

Oui, James avait beaucoup de questions, et il aurait voulu les poser. Mais il avait conscience qu'il aurait perdu son temps en agissant ainsi. Il était plus que temps de passer à l'action.

Un bref moulinet du poignet lança l'offensive.

L'ennemi lui lança un regard noir en se décalant pour éviter le sortilège.

\- J'étais simplement en train de discuter. Tu aurais pu être sympa et répondre à mes questions !

James se retint de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Lui-même se posait énormément de questions depuis plusieurs jours, et rien à faire. Il tournait en rond, sans savoir où pouvait se trouver Astrid. Mais pourquoi aurait-il pris la peine de le dire à cet homme ? Il ne savait même pas qui il était.

\- _Protego !_ s'exclama James quand un éclair violet se dirigea sur lui.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du type de sortilège que cela pouvait être, mais il était certain d'une chose : il n'avait pas envie de le découvrir maintenant. Le problème, c'est que James savait qu'il possédait beaucoup de ressources en sortilège, mais il savait surtout que cela n'était pas suffisant dès lors que vous affrontiez un sorcier qui en possédait beaucoup plus et, surtout, qui était habitué à en lancer à tout-va – ou, en tout cas, plus régulièrement que James.

Bien plus régulièrement que James.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte très rapidement. L'homme lançait sortilège sur sortilège, poussant James dans ses derniers retranchements de défense, jusqu'à ce qu'il se voie contraint de reculer. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Pas s'il souhaitait rester en l'état.

\- Écoute, petit, je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

James se retint de ricaner, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas les armes nécessaires pour se permettre un moment d'inattention. Mais tout de même, pénétrer chez quelqu'un par effraction, et lui dire qu'il ne lui souhaite pas de mal, c'était assez ironique pour que James ait envie d'en rire.

Il eut moins envie de rire lorsque le sortilège suivant le frappa à l'épaule. La douleur fut fulgurante, il recula d'un autre pas, se surprit à être contre son mur, et n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que, déjà, l'homme était sur lui.

Il lui coinça la gorge de son avant-bras gauche et, du bras droit, planta sa baguette dans l'estomac de James.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve Astrid…, gronda-t-il. Un lieu où personne ne pourrait la localiser ?

James garda les lèvres serrés. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée lui-même. Astrid était introuvable. Pour lui, en tout cas, et il espérait qu'elle le serait pour tous. Surtout pour cet homme.

\- Dans quoi s'est-elle mise ? réussit à articuler James.

L'homme qui le maintenait en place haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne le sais pas encore ?

James secoua la tête, bien décidé à en savoir plus, même s'il doutait posséder les compétences requises pour interroger cet homme sans que celui-ci ne finisse par s'en rendre compte, et donc par se taire avant que James n'obtienne ses réponses.

\- Ta copine s'est comme qui dirait trompée de voie, toute sa vie… Si seulement ses parents n'étaient pas décédés, elle l'aurait su…

L'homme tourna soudainement la tête.

\- C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

James n'avait rien entendu. En revanche, il vit très bien Fléreur, du coin de l'œil, qui s'approchait en rampant. James retint son souffle. L'animal ne comptait tout de même pas faire quoi que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ?

En tous les cas, il n'en eut pas l'occasion. L'homme qui maintenait James intercepta son regard, et vit l'animal. Il éclata de rire, et, d'un coup de pied bien placé, envoya valser l'animal, qui feula en même temps qu'il effectuait son vol plané de quelques mètres.

\- C'est ça, que ton père t'a appris, petit ? se moqua l'homme. Faire confiance à un animal ?

James ne répondit rien du tout, cette fois-ci. L'homme ne le maintenait pas très fort, mais suffisamment pour que James ne respire pas tout à fait correctement. L'air lui manquait assez pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps à parler. Toutefois, il s'en moquait.

Il venait d'entendre un bruit, et son ennemi aussi. Du bruit dans les escaliers.

\- T'as appelé les renforts ? cracha l'homme.

James ne dit rien. La pression se relâcha un peu sur sa pomme d'Adam.

Non, il n'avait pas appelé les renforts. En revanche, c'était certainement l'heure de la relève.

\- L'homme qui gardait mon appartement… qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

\- Il gardait ton appartement ? s'étonna son agresseur. Je croyais que c'était un passant…

L'homme comprit alors qu'il avait commis un impair. Il se mordit la lèvre, regarda à droite puis à gauche, comme à la recherche de la meilleure échappatoire. James, lui, n'en revenait pas. Comment est-ce qu'un type à la recherche d'Astrid pouvait être aussi peu organisé ? Les ennemis d'Astrid se devaient d'être organisés. À l'exception de celui-ci.

\- Les Aurors, grommela-t-il en lâchant brusquement James. Évidemment…

Il s'éloigna rapidement. James tomba le long de son mur, la gorge et l'épaule douloureuses. Il serra sa baguette magique, se demandant s'il avait encore le temps de lancer un sortilège à son agresseur. Il leva le bras droit.

\- Mauvaise idée, petit gars, je gagnerais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser…

La porte de James s'ouvrit en grand.

\- James ? entendit-il son père s'exclamer.

L'agresseur de James était déjà à côté de la cheminée du jeune homme. Il ne se retourna pas en entendant le bruit dans son entrée. Il se releva difficilement, observant l'homme se servir en poudre de Cheminette. James n'avait plus que quelques secondes pour agir.

Sincèrement, d'où lui venait son inspiration ? Il n'était pas un sorcier qui aimait combattre. Il avait poursuivi les cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal uniquement parce que c'était une matière où il n'avait besoin de faire aucun effort, il ne s'était jamais caché de cela. Pourtant, ce matin, il se sentait presque l'âme d'un Auror, à réfléchir rapidement, même si cela restait extrêmement confus.

Il lança un sortilège de désarmement, au moment où l'homme prononçait une destination.

Son père et ses hommes arrivèrent alors dans le salon, faisant du bruit. La voix de l'homme fut couverte.

James pesta.

\- James ! Tu vas bien ? s'enquit son père en le rejoignant en quelques enjambées.

\- Pas trop, grimaça James. Les cours pratiques étaient plus drôles, à Poudlard, que cette expérience-ci, reconnut le jeune homme en tentant un sourire.

Son père tenta de faire de même, mais l'un comme l'autre était bien trop sous le choc pour réellement rire de la situation.

\- Assieds-toi, lui conseilla son père. Wu, préparez un thé à mon fils. Vargas, venez soigner sa blessure.

\- Papa… Je déteste le thé, lui rappela James en grimaçant.

Pour que son père oublie ce détail, il devait être particulièrement remué de voir son fils ainsi. Harry lui adressa un sourire confus.

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je suis désolé… Wu, un… Mince, tu bois quoi, toi, déjà ? Lily, Albus et toi n'auriez pas pu choisir une boisson commune ?

\- Un américain, si vous savez comment les faire…

L'Auror leva les yeux au ciel, mais le mouvement en avant qu'il fit eut le mérite de lancer les troupes. À sa suite, les Aurors de son père se mirent à l'exécution. Les trois autres hommes qui l'accompagnaient commencèrent à regarder tout autour d'eux. L'un se précipita vers la cheminée, avant de se baisser.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu sa destination, c'est au moment où vous êtes arrivés, s'excusa James.

\- C'est rien, le rassura son père. Rien du tout.

\- Vous n'avez peut-être rien entendu, mais vous avez quand même réussi à le désarmer, on dirait bien ! fit remarquer triomphalement l'Auror en se relevant.

Dans sa main, brandie avec fierté, se trouvait la baguette qui avait agressé James.

\- C'est déjà ça, grommela James. J'aurais aimé m'en tirer avec plus d'honneur…

\- James, tu n'es pas un Auror, lui rappela son père. Et ce type ne te voulait pas du bien. C'est déjà une bonne chose que tu ne sois que blessé, lui dit-il gravement.

James hocha la tête, la gorge nouée. Et, tout à coup, toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les neurones se déversèrent comme un torrent.

\- C'était qui ? Pourquoi il recherchait Astrid ? Et l'Auror qui était censé monter ma garde ? Ne me dis pas qu'il est mort, papa, s'il te plaît. Vous avez des nouvelles d'Astrid ? Elle doit être en danger… Et, Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que ma blessure me brûle autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne sait où se trouve Astrid ? Comment est-il possible qu'avec toutes les personnes la recherchant, nous ne sachions toujours pas où elle peut bien être ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a jamais de foutues réponses à me donner dès lors qu'il s'agit d'Astrid ?! s'exclama-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Aussitôt, il regretta son geste. Tout d'abord parce que son père ne méritait pas de recevoir toute la colère de James. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait agi avec son bras droit. Dont l'épaule était fichtrement douloureuse, malgré les premiers soins effectués par l'Auror Vargas.

James soupira profondément, et ferma les yeux. Il le savait que s'énerver n'était pas utile, que cela n'apporterait pas de réponse plus rapidement. Il ne devait pas s'énerver. Il passait déjà bien assez de temps à dire à Astrid qu'elle s'agaçait pour rien, il était un piètre conseiller s'il se mettait à agir comme elle dès qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

Il reflua les larmes qui lui venaient.

\- On va soigner ton épaule, proposa son père immédiatement. Je t'emmène à Ste Mangouste dès qu'on a fini cette discussion. Est-ce que l'homme a eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit ?

James secoua la tête tandis que son épaule le lançait terriblement.

\- Je crois qu'il est allé fouiller dans la cuisine… Non, j'en suis même sûr. Mais il n'a sûrement rien trouvé, Astrid est partie avec ce qu'elle y cachait, apparemment, dit-il en faisant allusion aux trouvailles des Aurors venus quelques jours plus tôt.

\- Et ensuite ? voulut savoir son père.

James secoua la tête.

\- Il n'a pas pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Le Fléreur m'avait réveillé, j'étais passé dans le salon.

En entendant qu'on faisait allusion à lui, l'animal apparut soudainement, et sauta sur les genoux de James, miaulant en même temps de douleur.

\- On n'est pas dans une forme géniale, tous les deux, plaisanta difficilement James.

Une Auror dans un coin du salon toussota, peu amusée par le trait d'humour de James. Ce dernier soupira.

\- Franchement, papa, il vaudrait mieux que nous allions à Ste Mangouste dès maintenant. Je veux dire, je doute avoir d'autres informations utiles à vous fournir. J'en suis même sûr. Il m'a posé les mêmes questions que vous le premier soir, quand vous avez souhaité savoir si je sais où se trouve Astrid. Lui aussi veut la trouver, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il s'est simplement étonné qu'elle puisse avoir disparu sans laisser de traces, et…

James se tut et fronça les sourcils. Il tapota de l'index sur la table.

\- On peut réellement disparaître sans laisser de traces ? s'enquit-il en regardant les Aurors.

Les rires furent difficilement contenus.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une Invisible, lui répondit l'Auror dans le coin, celle qui s'impatientait rapidement.

James lui adressa un regard noir.

\- Une ex Invisible, rétorqua-t-il. C'est totalement différent. Et elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait.

\- Oui, c'est ce que vous semblez croire…, marmonna l'Auror.

James se contint difficilement. Il adressa un regard désespéré à son père.

\- Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, gronda Harry Potter. Si James pense qu'Astrid va revenir, c'est que cela va se produire. James, même sans prendre en compte la dimension des Invisibles, oui, disparaître sans laisser de traces est totalement possible. C'est ce que nous avons fait avec ton oncle et ta tante, c'est ce que beaucoup ont fait pour échapper à Voldemort…

\- Ou sur la Carte du Maraudeur…, marmonna James, soudain pensif.

\- Euh… La Carte permet justement de trouver tout le monde, lui rappela Harry. Tu n'as pas pris de coups sur la tête ? lui demanda-t-il, soudainement inquiet.

James secoua la tête.

\- Sauf si on est dans la Salle sur Demande.

Harry se tut.

\- La Salle sur quoi ? demanda un Auror qui avait gardé le silence jusqu'à présent.

\- On sait tous que depuis la Salle sur Demande, on est introuvables, et on a tout ce qu'on veut, sauf de la nourriture. Mais ça, c'est quelque chose qu'Astrid trouverait sans problème, comme les autres personnes qui sont avec elle, rappela James. Et…

Harry leva une main.

\- James, je pense que tu t'emballes. La Carte est toujours chez moi, dans mon bureau, comme depuis la fin des études de Lily.

James se frotta la nuque.

\- N'est-ce pas… ? grommela Harry en le fixant gravement.

\- Ouais, alors en fait… euh… Je pense qu'aucune justification ne va passer, marmonna James. En fait, tu vois, euh, Lily te l'a rendue. Sauf qu'elle voulait aussi la mettre à jour, donc elle l'a reprise, sans te le dire, et, euh… on s'est dit que, bon, elle était mieux avec nous, parce qu'on aurait moins de scrupules à la léguer aux prochaines générations de la famille à Poudlard, alors que toi, tu voudrais certainement leur faire tout un sermon, tout ça…

James eut le bon goût de détourner le regard, alors que son père le fusillait du regard.

\- Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour vous pousser autant à agir dans mon dos ? grommela-t-il.

\- Aucune idée. Hum, tu sais quoi ? Je vais aller regarder si elle est toujours où elle devrait être.

James déposa Fléreur au sol et, d'un bond, se leva pour aller dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Astrid.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr, Astrid pouvait être en cavale, mais il aurait dû penser qu'elle chercherait une cachette sûre… Et quoi de mieux que la Salle sur Demande, qui avait hébergé toute une résistance lors de la seconde guerre des sorciers ? Et Astrid savait que l'endroit où il rangeait la Carte du Maraudeur était totalement désordonné. Toutes les zones de cet appartement qui étaient réservées à James étaient désordonnées, c'était un fait qu'il ne pouvait nier.

Arrivé devant son secrétaire, James se mit à fouiller rageusement dans ses papiers. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas y penser plus tôt ? Quelle perte de temps. Peut-être qu'Astrid n'attendait que James, souhaitait qu'il résolve cette énigme et la retrouve. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de rêver. Mais ce qui était certain, c'est qu'en ayant la preuve qu'Astrid était partie avec la Carte du Maraudeur, James aurait déjà un semblant de piste.

\- Ah, ah ! finit-il par s'exclamer. J'en étais certain. Elle n'est pas là.

Triomphant, James retourna dans la cuisine, où son père et les Aurors n'étaient pas du tout en train de l'attendre. Alors qu'il s'attendait à être reçu dans l'impatience, James les retrouva en plein conciliabule, et personne ne parut réellement intéressé par son retour. Légèrement vexé, il se racla la gorge, mais seul son père lui adressa un regard.

\- Euh… elle est effectivement partie avec la Carte du Maraudeur, dit-il. Elle est peut-être à Poudlard. Cela peut valoir la peine d'aller jusqu'à Poudlard, vous ne pensez pas ? suggéra-t-il.

\- Oui… On va certainement envoyer une délégation. Mais ce n'est peut-être pas le plus pressé. James, est-ce que tu as reconnu l'homme qui était face à toi ? Ou, plutôt, est-ce qu'il aurait eu un air de ressemblance avec quelqu'un que tu as déjà rencontré ?

\- Euh… Je ne crois pas, avoua James. Pourquoi ?

\- Sa baguette, expliqua l'Auror qui l'avait ramassée.

\- Ouais, eh bien ?

\- C'est celle de Cole.

James le regarda sans comprendre.

\- De qui ?

\- Du chef des Rapaces Nocturnes. Le fait qu'elle soit ici concorde avec une théorie que j'ai depuis peu, confessa son père. Est-ce que l'homme qui t'a agressé pouvait ressembler à Cole ? Au chef des Rapaces Nocturnes ?

\- Non, enfin, peut-être…, marmonna James en se grattant la nuque.

Se rappeler des prénoms n'était pas son fort, et le visage de Cole n'était pas un visage qu'il avait cherché à se rappeler. Astrid était bien plus physionomiste que lui, et elle aurait certainement eu la capacité de le reconnaître.

\- Oh, murmura James.

\- Il lui ressemblait ? s'exclama un Auror.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement James. Mais il y a eu un… truc, il y a quelques jours, avec Astrid.

\- Quel genre de truc ? s'enquit Harry.

Son père essayait de ne pas le presser, mais James voyait bien que son explication était attendue autant que les matchs de Quidditch après les vacances sportives.

\- On était chez Roxanne et Timothy, et… enfin, Astrid était dans la cuisine, et puis elle en est sortie comme une furie, quittant l'appartement sans rien dire à personne. Je l'ai suivie, évidemment. Je l'ai retrouvée au milieu de la rue, elle était à l'affût, totalement dans sa bulle, expliqua lentement James.

Il prenait toutes ses précautions pour expliquer à son père ce qui s'était passé. Il ne voulait pas que son père ou des Aurors pensent qu'Astrid était redevenue une Invisible le temps d'un instant. Cela, c'était quelque chose qui restait entre Astrid et lui. Cela provoquait déjà bien assez de disputes entre eux, il n'était pas nécessaire d'inclure des personnes qui se permettraient des conseils dont James n'avait ni le besoin, ni l'envie.

\- Elle m'a dit avoir reconnu quelqu'un, sans réussir à dire pourquoi cette personne lui rappelait quelque chose. C'était comme si elle le connaissait, sans le connaître…

James fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu veux dire que… cette personne aurait été reliée à Cole ? Mais je croyais que… Non, en fait, je ne croyais rien du tout, reprit James avec colère. Je ne comprends rien du tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, par Merlin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir des éléments de réponses, mais sans vouloir rien me dire ?!

Harry lui lança un regard compatissant, avant de regarder ses collègues, qui hochèrent la tête.

\- James, on va aller te soigner à Ste Mangouste. Ensuite, reprit-il avant que son fils ne lui coupe la parole, nous irons à la maison. Tu ne rentres pas à l'appartement tant que cette histoire n'est pas réglée, on ne peut pas te protéger aussi bien que chez nous. Et une fois qu'on sera avec ta mère, je t'expliquerai tout. C'est promis.

La gorge de James se serra.

Un rien dans l'attitude de son père lui fit comprendre que les explications qu'il n'allait pas tarder à obtenir allaient être tout sauf agréables.

\- Par mesure de précaution, nous allons envoyer des hommes à Poudlard, mais je doute tout de même qu'Astrid y soit. Mais on ne néglige aucune piste, lui assura son père.

James ne fit aucun geste. Il était totalement déboussolé.

Pourquoi avait-il la sensation que l'espoir de revoir Astrid ne faisait que diminuer, minute après minute ?

.

.

.

 _10 juin 2031 – Salle sur Demande, Poudlard, Écosse._

Il fallait que je respire. Que je prenne une grande inspiration, que j'emplisse mes poumons d'air, que je leur donne ce qu'ils désiraient tant.

J'en étais tout simplement incapable.

J'avais mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, évidemment, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Mon corps était totalement hors de mon contrôle, depuis que j'avais assisté, impuissante, à ce qui se produisait dans mon appartement à Londres. Je ne pouvais plus le contrôler car, si je l'avais pu, je ne serais plus à Poudlard. Je serais en plein centre de Londres.

Sauf que je ne l'étais pas.

Sauf que j'étais totalement incapable de bouger, de respirer, de penser, d'analyser.

J'étais totalement perdue dans ma bulle.

James ne pouvait pas se faire attaquer. Pas par ma faute. Pas alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de cette foutue île qu'était le Royaume-Uni. Je devais être à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas l'entraînement requis, il ne savait pas comment on se relevait après un combat comme celui-ci. Il n'était pas préparé pour le choc post-traumatique qui allait suivre, il n'était pas prêt à analyser toutes ses peurs. Il n'était pas entraîné à cela, et son père aurait beau vouloir l'aider, il n'y arriverait pas. James avait besoin de moi.

Par Merlin, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas bouger ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais même pas crier, hurler, sangloter ? Pourquoi tout était silencieux ?

Non. Pas si silencieux que ça. Un murmure me parvenait petit à petit. C'était une bonne chose. Cela voulait dire que mon corps analysait la situation, que mon esprit reprenait le contrôle.

\- Sshh, tout va bien, il va bien Astrid, il ne lui est rien arrivé. Calme-toi, tu ne peux pas hurler comme ça… Sshh, là, ça va bien. Respire un grand coup…

Je fis comme me le recommandait la voix, malgré mes difficultés à respirer.

\- Voilà, comme ça… Tout doucement. Encore une fois…

Je tremblai littéralement, réalisai-je alors. De tout mon corps. Comment pouvais-je être choquée à ce point par ce qui venait de se produire ? Certes, il s'agissait de James, mais je n'aurais jamais cru perdre autant mes moyens si jamais il venait à être attaqué.

Mais jusqu'où avais-je perdu tout contrôle de moi-même ?

Je continuai de respirer profondément, me concentrant sur le lieu où je me trouvais, sur la voix qui me guidait, me consolait, me rassurait.

\- C'est parfait, continue comme ça, et concentre-toi sur la scène. On n'aime pas les Aurors, je le sais bien, mais maintenant qu'ils sont là, tout va bien se passer…

Je hochai machinalement la tête, sans vraiment le faire pour une raison particulière. Simplement parce que j'en avais envie, parce que c'était la chose logique à faire après qu'on m'a dit que tout irait bien. Les Aurors, cette fois, allaient bien faire leur travail, James irait parfaitement bien.

\- Il a à peine été touché. Il n'y a pas de raison que ça aille mal pour lui. Il va être soigné. Demain, sa blessure ne sera rien de plus qu'un gros bleu. On a tous connu pire, dans cette pièce…

La voix était rassurante, mais il me manquait encore quelque chose pour me calmer totalement. Pour l'instant, j'arrivais simplement à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il me fallait plus. Il me fallait la certitude que j'étais comprise, que je n'avais pas tort d'avoir eu cette réaction, que d'autres personnes dans la même situation que moi auraient agi de la même manière.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait, je connais cette situation, je… j'ai vécu ça, Astrid… Je suis passé par là.

J'inspirai un grand coup et, cette fois, je repris définitivement pied avec la réalité.

Tout d'abord, je compris un peu mieux pourquoi je ne pouvais pas crier. À l'instar de Fléreur qui avait bloqué la bouche de James, une main était plaquée sur mon visage, m'empêchant d'exprimer toute ma peur par la voix. Le second bras était plaqué sur mon estomac, alors que j'étais pliée en avant. Il me retenait, fermement mais avec une douceur que je ne connaissais à aucun Invisible.

C'est alors, seulement, que je compris que quelque chose clochait.

Par réflexe, j'aurais cru que Cassy serait venue me calmer, me secourir, me rassurer, me chuchoter à l'oreille, mais ce n'était pas possible, je m'en rendais compte à présent. Cassy était à peine plus grande que moi, et possédait une peau très foncée. La peau que j'avais sous les yeux était bronzée, à peine. Un bronzage à l'italienne. Et la voix avait dit qu'elle était passée par là.

Cassy était dans mon champ de vision, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle me regardait étrangement, avec une indifférence qu'il était difficile de feindre. Évidemment. Elle était surnommée la Mante Religieuse par les Invisibles. Jamais Cassy n'aurait cherché à me consoler d'une telle situation. Elle ne pouvait pas la comprendre, elle ne l'avait jamais vécue. Elle n'avait jamais voulu la vivre, cette situation, elle avait tout fait pour la fuir.

Camille, au contraire, l'avait subie de plein fouet. Il avait dû se reconstruire, ou du moins essayer, après la mort de sa femme et sa fille. Il savait ce que c'était, d'être incapable de protéger ceux qu'on aime. Il savait la douleur qui nous prenait aux tripes, lorsqu'on en venait à réaliser qu'on n'était rien de plus qu'un spectateur de la souffrance des personnes aimées. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile d'être seulement la personne qui regardait, celle qui n'était pas blessée, celle qui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que les précipiter dans la souffrance, voire la mort.

Elle était cette personne affreuse qui avait fait cela à James. Cette attaque, et tellement d'autres choses…

\- Que ce soit bien clair, Astrid, me murmura la voix de Camille dans l'oreille.

Je frissonnai sous la pression de son souffle. Je ne m'attendais pas à l'entendre à nouveau. J'étais persuadée qu'il allait s'arrêter là, maintenant que mon souffle revenait peu à peu à la normale.

\- Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Est-ce que c'est clair ? Je sais que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Que tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Que tu me détestes. Je te rassure, c'est réciproque. Mais ça… Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, jamais. Tu dois faire en sorte que cela ne se reproduise jamais, et tu ne pourras pas le faire correctement si les remords te rongent trop de temps durant. C'est clair ?

Je me refusai à hocher la tête. Il pensait sincèrement que j'allais accepter ? Je regardai Cassy, à l'autre bout de la pièce qui, à présent, me regardait avec une pointe de dégoût. Je reportai mon attention sur le miroir à double sens qu'avait fabriqué Camille. L'Auror Wu avait tendu une tasse de café à James. Il semblait aller bien. Mais pour autant, comment Camille pouvait-il espérer que je cesse de m'en vouloir ?

\- Je vais te dire quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, et tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en servir contre moi, jamais, reprit Camille, d'une voix encore plus basse.

Malgré moi, mais parce que je n'avais pas le choix, je tendis l'oreille.

\- Après les Invisibles, j'ai voulu me tuer.

Je me figeai.

\- C'était la suite logique, pour moi, maintenant que je n'avais plus les moyens de sauver tous ceux qui en avaient besoin. J'ai voulu me tuer, je savais déjà comment le faire, et où. Mais une personne, une personne que je n'aimais définitivement pas, m'a fait comprendre que c'était égoïste. Alors, écoute-moi bien : aujourd'hui, je suis cette personne que tu détestes et qui te donne le bon conseil. Non, ce n'est pas en t'en voulant de ce qui se passe à Londres que tu pourras changer ce qui vient de se produire.

Je me mordis la langue, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci me fît souffrir. Camille avait raison, même si cela me faisait un mal de chien de l'admettre.

Je regardai à nouveau Cassy. Elle ne me serait d'aucune aide. Elle était totalement désintéressée de ma cause, ne comprenait certainement même pas pourquoi j'étais dans un tel état pour un homme.

J'inspirai profondément, expirai lentement. Puis, je hochai la tête.

La main sur ma bouche s'abaissa.

\- OK, murmurai-je à Camille, dans un souffle si bas que je me demandai même s'il l'avait simplement entendu.

Toutefois, la pression se relâchant également sur mon estomac, je compris que j'avais parlé assez fort.

\- Parfait, dit-il avant de me retourner vivement.

Incapable encore de bouger rapidement, ni même de me dégager de son emprise, je le laissai faire. De plus, j'étais trop sous le choc de ce que je voyais pour réellement bouger.

Camille était métamorphosé. Je le voyais comme il était vraiment, lorsqu'il ne mettait pas son masque d'Invisible, lorsqu'il ne cherchait pas à me faire sortir de mes gonds – en réussissant à le faire avec une facilité déconcertante et vexante. Dans ses yeux, je revoyais la tristesse qu'il m'avait montrée le jour où, au Ministère de la Magie, il m'avait donné ses raisons pour entrer chez les Invisibles. Je voyais la douleur qui, chaque jour, le rongeait tout en lui permettant d'avancer. Je voyais qu'il avait revécu son cauchemar, aujourd'hui, alors que James se faisait attaquer. Je comprenais qu'il ressentait ma douleur, lui aussi. Mais alors que je ne la vivais aujourd'hui que pour la première fois, lui la subissait jour après jour.

Il leva une main délicate vers mon visage, dégagea mes cheveux de mon visage, les arrangea. D'un geste du pouce, délicatement, il essuya les larmes qui traînaient sur ma joue gauche, puis celle de la joue droite. Et puis, il m'offrit un petit sourire. Sincère, compatissant, compréhensif.

Un sourire dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence.

Un sourire dont je le pensais démuni.

Un sourire qui avait dû réchauffer le cœur de sa fille lors de ses cauchemars.

Un sourire qui avait certainement conquis le cœur de sa femme.

Un sourire qui s'évanouit finalement, lorsque Camille fut sûr que j'avais repris mes esprits – bien avant que je n'aie moi-même conscience que mon corps m'obéissait totalement, qu'il était prêt à suivre mes directives, prêt à repartir au combat.

\- Je vais te préparer un café, et de quoi te tenir l'estomac, dit-il avec sa voix bourrue, celle que je lui avais toujours connue, lorsqu'il s'adressait à moi.

\- Je ne mange jamais le matin, ripostai-je.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, Princesse, il faut que tu gardes la ligne, railla-t-il. Tu mangeras si je te dis que tu dois manger, répliqua-t-il vertement. Pas de discussion possible.

Ah, là, je retrouvais le Camille que je connaissais. Ce qui était pour me rassurer. Trop de gentillesse de sa part n'était pas forcément ce que je lui préférais. Cela ne lui allait pas, je n'étais pas habituée, et ce n'était définitivement pas ainsi que fonctionnait notre relation.

\- Je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas faim, sifflai-je.

\- Et je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'en fichais, de ce que tu voulais ? se moqua-t-il.

Finalement, quand il était gentil, ce n'était pas si désagréable que cela.

\- Vous ne voulez pas arrêter votre combat de coqs ? grommela Cassy. Parce que peu importe ce que vous voulez l'un comme l'autre, cela va vite être écourté, ajouta-t-elle avant que nous ne lui demandions de rester en dehors de notre dispute. Parce qu'en fait, ils emmènent le gamin à Ste Mangouste… et une escouade à Poudlard.

Je me figeai, tout comme Camille.

\- Comment ça ? murmurai-je, soudainement blanche.

Les Aurors ne pouvaient pas avoir compris que nous étions là, c'était impossible. Et James était bien trop sous le choc pour se douter que nous avions emprunté la Carte du Maraudeur, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Apparemment, ton copain a réalisé que tu lui avais emprunté cette carte qui nous a bien sauvé la mise ces derniers jours…

Cassy n'avait pas tort. La Carte avait été plus qu'utile. Nous l'avions utilisée tous les jours pour aller chercher – voler serait un mot plus adapté – de la nourriture à Pré-au-Lard, ou dans le potager de Hagrid.

Il semblait toutefois que la Carte ne nous était pas seulement utile à nous. James était allé vérifier si elle était toujours sur son secrétaire.

Merlin, était-il obligé de se remettre aussi rapidement d'une agression ?

\- Et merde, pestai-je en regardant le miroir.

Plus personne n'était dans la pièce. Camille se joignit à nous.

\- On a combien de temps ? s'enquit-il.

\- Pas beaucoup, murmurai-je. Simplement le temps que les Aurors obtiennent l'autorisation du directeur d'entrer dans Poudlard, et avec l'appui de Harry Potter, il leur faudra, quoi, deux minutes pour cela ? S'ils sont intelligents, ils enverront même un message par Cheminette, et dans ce cas-là, ils sont déjà aux portes de Poudlard, en train de passer la grille.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Camille, mais il secoua la tête, comme ayant deviné mes pensées.

\- Et merde ! m'exclamai-je.

Camille et moi étions les deux seuls ayant été arrêtés, et nos planques étaient toutes connues des Aurors. Le problème, c'est que nos planques étaient les plus proches de Poudlard. Je ne savais même pas si Cassy en possédait, puisqu'elle n'était que rarement affectée sur des missions de longs termes.

\- Quoi ? demanda Cassy.

\- Astrid et moi… Nos planques sont toutes connues, avoua finalement Camille, avec une difficulté énorme à prononcer ces mots. Lors de notre arrestation, il nous a fallu le dire, et… Enfin, bref. Nos planques sons connues. Et toi, tu n'en as pas, ajouta-t-il comme une évidence.

\- Et on est en train de perdre notre temps, grommelai-je. Il faut qu'on dégage d'ici, et vite.

\- Ouais, confirma Cassy en agitant sa baguette magique. Rassemblez vos affaires. C'est moi qui dirige les opérations, pour le moment.

Camille me lança un regard interrogateur, mais je n'avais pas plus d'éléments de réponses que lui. J'étais totalement perdue.

\- On va où ? demandai-je toute de même à Cassy, alors que mes affaires s'empilaient dans le sac que j'avais pris à Londres.

\- Vous connaissez quoi, de moi, exactement ? voulut savoir Cassy.

\- Pas grand-chose, dit Camille.

\- Rien du tout, répondis-je au même instant. Sauf que tu es surnommée la Mante Religieuse.

Cassy eut un sourire éblouissant.

\- J'adore ce surnom. Dites-vous que vous ne connaissez rien de moi. Dites-vous que Will ne connaissait rien de moi non plus. Sauf mon surnom. Mais aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui me surnommaient ainsi, dans mon ancienne vie, sont morts. Je m'en suis assurée, avoua-t-elle avec une moue plutôt fière.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Dans ton ancienne vie…

\- Je te l'ai dit. Personne ne sait rien de moi… à part moi. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas, là où nous allons.

Je grimaçai.

\- Et on va où, exactement ? demanda Camille.

\- Tu le sauras quand on y sera, rétorqua Cassy. Et il vaudrait mieux qu'on commence à partir dès maintenant, si on ne souhaite pas se faire attraper par les Aurors.

Force était de constater qu'elle avait raison. Dépliant la Carte du Maraudeur après avoir prononcé la formule lui permettant de dévoiler tous ses secrets, je m'assurai que la voie était libre. Je fermai brièvement les yeux. J'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps, me rappeler un peu plus mon adolescence, revenir, au moins en pensées, dans cette époque bénie où je n'avais pas fait voler toute confiance, où je ne savais rien pour mes parents, où je ne pensais qu'à mon avenir chez les Aurors et en compagnie de James. Ce n'était pas possible, et chaque jour encore, il me faudrait vivre avec ce rappel incessant que j'avais encore des choix à assumer, toujours des justifications à donner.

\- On peut y aller, dit-je en refermant la Carte, en même temps que je refermais la porte de mes souvenirs.

Nous nous mîmes en marche, les trois Invisibles, reformant pour un temps durant cette société qui avait tant fait dans l'ombre. Arrivés dans les couloirs du château, nous nous lançâmes un sortilège de Désillusion, avant de nous diriger vers les étages inférieurs.

Soudainement, je heurtai Camille.

\- Aïe ! grommela-t-il. Tu pourrais faire attention.

\- Et toi, tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu t'arrêtes, sifflai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas – comme je pouvais m'y attendre – préférant tendre le bras et se saisir d'un journal.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu t'es arrêté pour ça ?

\- On n'a pas eu de nouvelles fraîches depuis un moment, me rappela-t-il.

D'un peu plus loin, la voix de Cassy nous interpella, nous empêchant ainsi de débuter une dispute qui nous aurait seulement fait perdre notre temps.

\- Par ici, dit Cassy.

Elle se glissa dans un passage secret. Elle avait bien retenu notre trajet pour venir, alors qu'elle était à demi-consciente. J'étais plutôt impressionnée.

\- Tous les élèves sont priés de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, immédiatement !

Nous nous figeâmes. Je plissai les yeux.

\- Merde, soufflai-je.

Je ne les vis pas, mais je me doutai que Camille et Cassy se retournèrent vers moi.

\- On peut supposer, à ton juron, que ce n'est pas normal que tous les élèves doivent aller dans cette salle ? me demanda Camille, avec une pointe d'ironie et d'agacement dans la voix.

Même s'il ne pouvait me voir, je secouai la tête.

\- C'est pas bon du tout, avouai-je. Cela veut dire qu'ils sont déjà au courant de la présence d'intrus, et qu'ils rameutent tout le château dans une seule pièce pour mieux fouiller la bâtisse.

\- On fait quoi, alors ? s'enquit Cassy.

Je fermai les yeux. Il fallait que je réfléchisse, et vite.

\- Je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression, Princesse, mais il serait bien que tu te dépêches de trouver un plan, grommela Camille. On ressort par la voie habituelle ?

\- Pas possible, répondis-je. Ils savent parfaitement que c'est la seule issue par laquelle nous avons pu passer. Non, nous devons faire autrement…

Je réfléchis, me forçant à penser à tout ce que je savais concernant Poudlard, la façon d'y entrer et d'en sortir.

\- OK… On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte, leur dis-je.

\- Tu nous as déjà informés de ce problème, railla Camille.

\- Et nous ne pouvons pas nous en aller n'importe comment.

\- Oui, ça aussi, tu nous l'as déjà dit, grommela Cassy, qui s'impatientait aussi.

\- Mais une fois… Mon beau-père est sorti de l'école, avec Dumbledore.

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on n'a pas vraiment de Dumbledore à portée de main pour nous aider à nous échapper, pesta Camille. Est-ce que tu ne voudrais pas être utile, pour une fois ?

\- Et une fois, ils sont sortis à dos de Sombrals.

Ah ! ça, il ne s'y attendait pas du tout, au vu du silence qui suivit ma déclaration.

\- Il y a des Sombrals dans le coin ? s'étonna Cassy.

\- Oui, confirmai-je. Si on arrive à rejoindre la Forêt Interdite, puis à les attirer…

\- Facile, il suffit de faire couler un peu de sang, dit Camille.

\- On pourra alors sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et transplaner là où bon te semble, Cassy.

J'attendis quelques instants qu'ils prennent conscience de ce que je leur proposais.

\- Bon… C'est plutôt risqué, comme plan, fit remarquer Camille.

\- C'est clair, grommela Cassy. Mais on n'en a pas d'autre.

\- Non, reconnus-je.

\- Alors, allons-y. Princesse, on te laisse ouvrir la voie !

Je pris la tête des opérations, mes acolytes me serrant de près. Nous ne pouvions pas nous voir, aussi, le mieux était-il de rester proches les uns des autres, afin de faire passer les informations à voix basse. Nous évitâmes les couloirs les plus fréquentés, ceux qui menaient des salles communes à la Grande Salle, notamment, et nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre le Hall, afin de sortir dans le parc.

Arrivée devant la lourde porte en bois, je fronçai les sourcils, une main posée sur les battants.

\- Quoi, encore ? s'impatienta Camille.

\- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Mais c'est un peu… simple, je trouve. Nous n'avons pas encore entendu le moindre Auror, leur dis-je.

\- Ils sont peut-être en retard, souffla Camille.

\- Ou alors, ils sont encore tous dehors.

\- C'est un risque à prendre, rétorqua Camille.

Je me mordis la lèvre. Pour Camille, c'était simple, bien évidemment, mais pour moi, ça l'était beaucoup moins. Je m'étais déjà mise en porte à faux avec le bras droit de mon beau-père, je n'avais pas envie de continuer sur cette pente glissante.

\- Écoute, Astrid, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, intervint Cassy. Si on le pouvait, on partirait sans faire de mal à personne, mais tu vois, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend derrière cette porte. Alors… On va devoir la franchir.

Je hochai la tête, peu rassurée pour autant. Il fallait toutefois se lancer. Je poussai les battants.

Rien ne se produisit.

Enfin, presque rien.

Une alarme stridente se déclencha. Aussitôt, des pas, à l'étage supérieur, se firent entendre.

\- Merde ! s'écria Camille.

\- Je crois que c'était un piège, souffla Cassy.

Un souffle d'air nous passa alors dessus, nous déséquilibrant, nous faisant presque chuter. Je me raccrochai tant bien que mal à une gargouille, et fermai les yeux, mis à l'épreuve par le vent. Lorsque je les rouvris, je constatai que Camile et Cassy étaient toujours à mes côtés… et totalement visibles. Un sortilège de démasquage. Parfait. C'était exactement ce dont nous avions besoin.

Les pas de course étaient à présent de plus en plus proches, juste en haut de l'escalier duquel nous étions descendus quelques instants auparavant.

\- Tant pis pour ce bois de chêne qui a l'air d'être plutôt beau, grogna Camille. Reculez ! _Diffindo !_

Le bois craqua, une large fissure apparut. À l'aide d'un second sortilège, Camille ouvrit une brèche assez grande pour que nous puissions nous y glisser.

C'était une plaisanterie ? Ce bois pouvait être abîmé avec de simples sortilèges ? Il fallait vraiment que je discute avec les architectes de cette école.

\- Et maintenant, on court ! cria-t-il en mettant à exécution ses paroles.

Je ne discutai pas son ordre, pas cette fois. J'aurais donné exactement le même. Me mettant à sa poursuite, je me maudis une centième fois pour ne pas avoir suivi un entraînement plus régulier depuis la fin des Invisibles. Il m'aurait permis d'être moins essoufflée aujourd'hui. Cassy, à ma suite, peinait autant, mais elle avait l'excuse de sortir tout juste d'Azkaban.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière nous. Les Aurors n'avaient pas attendu pour se lancer à nos trousses. Ils étaient quatre à notre poursuite. Seulement. Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise du peu d'Aurors présents sur les lieux. Cela ne ressemblait pas à mon beau-père d'envoyer des effectifs si peu nombreux. Mais ma surprise fut bientôt chassée par un problème bien plus urgent à traiter.

Nous étions à court de temps.

\- Entaillez-vous quelque chose, n'importe quoi, il faut attirer les Sombrals dès maintenant ! m'exclamai-je.

Je n'étais vraiment pas douée avec les créatures magiques, et j'aurais bien aimé ne jamais avoir à les approcher à nouveau. Les savoir présents dans la Forêt Interdite ne m'avait jamais mise à l'aise. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, j'étais bien obligée de demander de l'aide aux Sombrals. Alors, il était temps de mettre la main à la pâte. Refusant de penser à la douleur que cela risquait de me procurer, je m'entaillai le bras, constatant que Camille faisait pareil.

Un sort ricocha sur le premier arbre que nous dépassâmes en pénétrant dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Vite, les chevaux volants, dépêchez-vous…, marmonna Cassy dans mon dos.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec cette demande. Nous avions besoin des Sombrals dans la minute qui suivait. Les Aurors avaient du mal à progresser au milieu des arbres et des branches, il était vrai, mais nous également.

Je fouillai du regard la zone m'entourant, espérant trouver malgré tout un sentier dérobé. La Forêt Interdite était censée être pleine de ressources, que je ne connaissais pas. Pourquoi étais-je si timorée, à Poudlard ? Si j'avais été un peu plus curieuse, j'aurais passé beaucoup plus de temps dans la Forêt Interdite et, aujourd'hui, je saurais où aller exactement.

Je serrai les dents, regardai à nouveau derrière moi. Les Aurors semblaient tout de même avoir plus de difficultés que nous. C'était notre chance. J'accélérai, rejoignant presque Camille qui, comme moi quelques secondes auparavant, cherchait un moyen de nous dégager de la vue des Aurors. Et soudain, il le vit, juste après un tournant très serré.

Je le vis se jeter au sol, et glisser sous un énorme buisson épineux. Je n'étais pas très tentée par l'expérience, mais si celle-ci pouvait nous permettre de nous faire gagner quelques secondes de répit, je n'allais pas faire la fine bouche. Grimaçant légèrement tout de même, je le suivis.

À peine sortie du buisson, je m'accroupis et dégageai le petit passage, laissant ainsi la place à Cassy de nous rejoindre. Puis, silencieusement, nous attendîmes que les Aurors passent à leur tour, sans s'arrêter.

Lorsque nous fûmes certains qu'ils se trouvaient assez loin, nous pûmes respirer.

\- Et maintenant ? demanda Camille à voix basse.

Je regardai Cassy.

\- On va chercher les Sombrals, dit-elle en se levant, et en s'enfonçant dans les bois, une main ensanglantée mise en avant.

Sa proposition étant celle qui nous permettrait le plus d'atteindre notre but, Camille et moi ne discutâmes pas son ordre, et nous mîmes en marche, tendant nos avant-bras entaillés, laissant quelques gouttes tomber à même le sol, tout en invoquant Merlin de faire apparaître aussi rapidement que possible les Sombrals.

Aucun n'eut besoin de prévenir les autres que les créatures étaient en face de nous. C'était inutile. Nous avions tous été confrontés à la mort, pour certains avant même d'être Invisible. Ce qui était certain, c'est que l'apparition des Sombrals ne nous fit pas sursauter. C'était ça, d'avoir côtoyé la Faucheuse plus d'une fois au cours de nos années au service des Invisibles.

Soudainement, en voyant les Sombrals, je me demandai si cette idée était la plus judicieuse que nous puissions avoir. Je n'avais jamais été totalement à l'aise avec les animaux – Fléreur était une exception – et m'imaginer sur le dos d'un poney n'avait jamais effleuré mon esprit étant petite, avant de savoir que j'étais une sorcière. Alors, en toute sincérité, me dire que d'ici quelques secondes, je devrais être sur le dos d'une sorte de Pégase de la mort, et prête à m'envoler avec… Non. Définitivement, non.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur, Princesse ? ricana Camille.

Lui s'était déjà approché d'un Sombral, le caressant, et le laissant lui lécher l'avant-bras.

Je déglutis. Plutôt mourir qu'avouer qu'en effet, j'avais peur. D'un autre côté, je ne me voyais pas faire semblant d'être en totale confiance alors que, en toute franchise, je préférerais être ailleurs plutôt que sur le dos d'un Sombral.

\- C'est juste pour quelques mètres. Allez, un kilomètre, voulut me rassurer Cassy.

\- Dans les airs, sifflai-je.

\- Moi, j'aurais dit que Pré-au-Lard était plutôt à deux ou trois kilomètres, c'est mieux de dire tout de suite quelle distance nous allons parcourir…

Je fusillai Camille du regard, mais il me tournait le dos.

Je m'approchai tout de même d'une bestiole, mon courage prenant la direction opposée.

\- Si tu as peur, il va le sentir, m'apprit Cassy.

\- Super, c'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin pour ne plus avoir peur, ripostai-je.

Cassy leva les yeux au ciel et, s'approchant du Sombral qu'elle avait choisi, grimpa dessus en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

\- C'est à toi de choisir, mais c'est soit le Sombral, et on arrive à venir à bout des Aurors, soit les Aurors immédiatement. À ton avis, ton beau-père te réserve quel accueil ? rétorqua Cassy.

Je fermai les yeux. Elle avait totalement raison, et il était plus que temps que je l'admette. J'allais me mettre à cheval sur un de ces Sombrals. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire qu'un vol en balai, et j'adorais monter sur un balai !

Sauf que je savais comment maîtriser un balai, alors que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment je pouvais contrôler un Sombral.

Serrant les dents, je finis par prendre mon courage à deux mains. Difficilement, et tout sauf souplement, je grimpai sur l'animal. Ce n'était pas aussi haut que je l'avais craint, c'était déjà un point positif.

\- Enfin ! s'exclama Camille, me faisant sursauter. Maintenant, on fonce. Pré-au-Lard ! ordonna-t-il à sa bestiole.

Qui ne tarda pas à s'envoler. Plutôt pratique, comme façon de procéder… Cassy fit de même, et je les suivis.

Ce fut certainement le vol le plus court et le plus désagréable de ma vie. Le Sombral allait beaucoup trop vite à mon goût, et je ne pouvais rien contrôler. C'était horrible. J'avais sans cesse l'impression que j'allais glisser, ne trouvant pas ma place sur son dos, et craignant en même temps de le blesser. Heureusement pour moi, la fin de mon supplice arriva rapidement, et je fermai les yeux lors de la descente de mon compagnon de vol. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, à ma plus grande surprise, et pour mon plaisir. Je descendis rapidement de l'animal, les jambes tremblantes.

\- Elle est vivante. Mince alors, grommela Camille.

Je ne répondis rien, et ne lui lançai pas même de regard noir. J'avais besoin de me remettre de mes émotions.

\- OK… On ne bouge pas, les Invisibles.

Au temps pour mes émotions. Je relevai la tête, et observai ce qui nous entourait.

Une vingtaine d'Aurors. Parfait.

C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient si peu nombreux dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas nous y attraper mais qu'en revanche, nous chercherions à en sortir et que le moyen le plus rapide pour nous était de rejoindre Pré-au-Lard. Ils avaient donc envoyé des Aurors s'assurer que nous étions dans l'école, puis avaient attendu que nous nous montrions. Ce que nous venions de faire.

Je regardai Camille, puis Cassy. Nous n'étions pas en position de force. Non pas que nous ne pourrions pas nous libérer des Aurors, ce n'était qu'une question de quelques minutes, en principe. Mais le bruit attirerait forcément les foules, et les habitants de Pré-au-Lard finiraient par avertir le reste des Aurors.

C'était exactement ce que nous souhaitions éviter.

Je glissai ma main sur le dos du Sombral dont je venais de descendre, doucement, lentement. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Camille faire de même. Entre nous, Cassy observait les Aurors. C'était à elle de jouer. C'était elle qui devait nous mener dans un lieu sûr.

\- Désolée, les Aurors, mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que vous nous arrêterez, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil insolent.

Les Aurors levèrent leur baguette lorsque Cassy glissa ses mains dans les nôtres. Ils lancèrent des sortilèges, c'était certain, mais il était déjà trop tard. Cassy nous avait fait transplaner.

.

.

.

Nous atterrîmes dans une pièce où quelques chaises trônaient contre le mur. La décoration était colorée, vive, joyeuse. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me marqua le plus. Ce furent les odeurs. Celles des épices, de la chaleur, du sable sec et chaud. Ensuite, ce furent les inscriptions sur les murs. Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, mais, surtout, sans connaître la langue employée, je savais ce que voulaient dire les mots qui étaient inscrits. Nous les avions lus dans tous les journaux, quelques années auparavant. Je déglutis.

Camille, quelques mètres devant moi, avait dangereusement pâli.

\- Cassy, murmurai-je en espérant que personne ne puisse nous entendre, où est-ce que nous sommes ? Dans quel pays, exactement ?

\- On est à Bamako, au Mali, me répondit-elle. Dans le centre de transplanage international. Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?

C'était pire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire, et vite, souffla Camille.

Cassy nous regarda, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

Nous n'eûmes pas l'occasion de lui répondre. Des pas précipités se firent entendre.

\- Sors ta baguette ! lui sifflai-je avec véhémence.

Camille s'était déjà muni de la sienne.

\- Rangez ça ! nous ordonna Cassy. C'est mon pays. J'y ai grandi.

Comme si cela allait nous aider, dans l'immédiat.

Lors de la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, le moins que nous puissions dire était que les Britanniques n'avaient pas apprécié être battus aussi rapidement par les équipes africaines. Jusque-là, cela n'était rien de plus qu'un différend sportif. Celui-ci avait toutefois empiré par la suite, lorsque des bagarres avaient débuté entre les supporters. Les Britanniques, tendus, étaient rentrés au Royaume-Uni sans réussir à passer outre les différentes injures qu'ils avaient subies et, notre Ministre de la Magie de l'époque s'était senti obligé d'en faire une affaire d'État, quand cela aurait dû rester entre les supporters. Cela s'était transformé en une véritable guérilla, durant laquelle personne ne souhaitait dire qu'il était en tort. Le flegme anglais avait volé en éclats, et les pourparlers entre les deux Ministères n'avaient rien donné de concluant. Le problème résidait dans le fait que personne n'avait jamais voulu apaiser l'affaire, et que tous avaient continué à chatouiller le dragon. Alors que tout aurait pu être réglé avec de simples excuses, personne n'avait voulu en proférer. Le pays organisateur, le Kenya, avait fini par mettre un terme à tous les accords avec le Royaume-Uni, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci accepte de reconsidérer la situation – ce qui n'était jamais arrivé – et donc, par extension, d'empêcher la libre circulation des biens et des personnes entre les deux pays. En guise de soutien, une dizaine de pays africains avait fait de même. Dont le Mali. Qui était, accessoirement, le pays ayant battu l'Angleterre, et donc mené aux premières batailles de supporters.

Mais bien sûr, Cassy ne pouvait pas être au courant qu'elle venait de nous jeter dans la gueule de la chimère. Tendue, je m'armai de ma baguette.

Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, les Aurors du Mali entraient dans la pièce.

\- Ressortissants Britanniques, lâchez vos baguettes !

Ils étaient une dizaine face à nous, et nous, nous avions le choix entre empirer les relations entre deux pays, ou nous faire attraper.

Il était plus que temps que cette journée se termine.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Oups._

 _Je sais. J'avais dit, à très vite. Mais ma vie s'est accélérée, une fois encore. Les événements ont fait que j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi et que, lorsque j'en avais finalement, j'en profitais pour me reposer un minimum ou, tout du moins, essayer de le faire. L'écriture est passée à un point très, très éloigné dans mes priorités, et si j'avais les idées et l'envie d'écrire, le temps, lui, n'arrêtait pas de me fuir._

 _Pour la faire courte : j'ai changé de travail. C'était prévu pour fin juin mais, finalement, ça s'est fait un mois plus tôt que prévu. Autant vous dire que ça a bousculé pas mal de mon quotidien en peu de temps, et nécessité un certain temps d'adaptation (temps qui n'est pas encore terminé, je ne crois pas être faite pour cette région de France, mais on ne sait jamais !)_

 _Mais je vous rassure immédiatement : je n'ai pas prévu d'abandonner cette histoire. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, peut-être un peu plus, mais je ne veux pas abandonner Héritage, et ne le ferai pas. Vous me connaissez, de toute façon : je termine mes histoires. Celle-ci prend simplement plus de temps (encore qu'on arrive à la fin, je me dois de vous l'annoncer) On ne devrait pas dépasser les 15 chapitres, au contraire de ce que je pensais au début de l'écriture, mais je pense que c'est pour le mieux, et j'espère que ce que je prévois pour nos protagonistes vous plaira ! (En même temps, si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez pas trop le choix, eh eh) Et sachez que je prends énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, ce qui rend d'autant plus difficile d'approcher de la fin, puisque cela signifie boucler tout un pan de mon écriture, et ce n'est pas simple, on ne va pas se mentir._

 _BON._

 _Que vous dire de plus ?_

 _Merci à ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, j'ai (normalement) pensé à répondre à tout le monde. Je suis sincèrement désolée du temps que ça a pris pour que la suite soit postée, j'en suis vraiment honteuse. J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus ! En principe, ça devrait aller, parce que le prochain chapitre est déjà revenu de correction, et que celui encore d'après y est déjà... Eh, vous voyez, j'ai été absente de la plateforme pendant un moment, mais je n'ai pas chômé pour autant ! J'espère quand même écrire plus dans les prochaines semaines._

 _Hem._

 _Cette note s'est, une fois de plus, allongée._

 _Donc. Merci à **DelfineNotPadfoot** pour ses corrections, et merci à **LittlePlume** qui a su me booster lors de notre dernier repas, ce qui m'a permis d'écrire une grosse partie d'un chapitre en une seule après-midi._

 _Sur ce ! Je vous dis à dans deux semaines (j'y crois !) et vous souhaite une excellente rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent le chemin de l'école._

 ** _Petit mot pour Hellothere :_** _Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review. Ravie, ensuite, de lire que ça te plaît tant... et voici enfin la suite, qui s'est faite attendre, j'en suis sincèrement désolée !_

 **Nox**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre IX**

* * *

 _10 juin 2031 – Centre de transplanage international, Bamako, Mali._

J'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à suer à grosses gouttes. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment nous allions nous sortir de cette situation. Une issue favorable était-elle seulement envisageable ? J'en doutais fortement. Nous étions arrivés en clandestinité sur un territoire qui n'appréciait pas les Britanniques – et ils avaient leurs raisons – et Camille et moi avions dégainé nos baguettes.

Nous n'étions définitivement pas dans une bonne posture.

L'homme qui s'était déjà fait remarquer reprit la parole, cette fois dans une langue que je ne compris pas, au contraire de Camille et de Cassy, qui réaffirmèrent leur prise sur leur baguette. J'avais toutefois une vague idée de ce qu'il avait pu dire, et lorsqu'il le répéta en anglais, j'en eus la confirmation.

\- Vos baguettes ! réitéra le même homme, le premier à s'être exprimé.

J'étais prête à la leur donner, ne serait-ce que pour éviter des actes de magie incontrôlés – les pays d'Afrique étaient reconnus pour être doués d'une magie que nous aurions du mal à contrer – et j'étais certaine que Camille était dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

Pourtant, Cassy ne nous laissa pas faire.

\- Ne lui donnez surtout pas vos baguettes, siffla-t-elle.

Et puis, inconsciente, elle approcha d'un pas.

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ta grande sœur au pays ?

Première nouvelle. Cassy avait un frère.

Et, franchement, leurs relations familiales semblaient particulièrement mauvaises.

À quoi le devinai-je ?

Au fait que son frère leva un peu plus sa baguette alors que Cassy s'était avancée, et que son œil était encore plus mauvais qu'auparavant.

\- Je n'ai plus de sœur. Elle est morte.

Cassy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tant de drame pour si peu… Franchement, tu pourrais faire un effort pour mes amis et moi. Et oublier notre arrivée.

Les hommes en compagnie du frère de Cassy le regardèrent. Apparemment, il était à la tête du commando, et ils ne semblaient pas prêts à outrepasser ses directives. D'un autre côté, à leur place, je n'aurais pas entièrement confiance en un homme qui n'avait toujours pas lancé de sortilèges envers des ennemis qui n'étaient pas coopératifs.

Quelle pouvait bien être l'histoire de Cassy avec son frère ? Je jetai un regard angoissé à Camille, qui me répondit de la même façon. Nous étions totalement exclus du plan de Cassy – mais en avait-elle seulement un ?

Je regardai plus attentivement les onze Aurors Maliens qui nous faisaient face, et réfléchis rapidement. Certes, les Africains étaient réputés pour connaître des formes de magie dont nous osions à peine rêver en Europe… tout du moins pour les élèves étant allés à Uagadou. Certes, il y avait de grandes chances pour que l'élite des forces de la justice Malienne soit allée dans cette école réputée, mais peut-être qu'un ou deux, tout du moins, y avait échappé.

Cependant, cela laissait toujours un trop grand nombre de sorciers qui n'auraient aucun mal à nous surpasser d'un point de vue magique, puisque nous avions appris la magie du côté européen. Éventuellement, avec ce que nous venions d'apprendre sur Cassy, nous pouvions espérer tenir un peu plus longtemps lors d'un combat, puisqu'elle-même devait posséder des capacités magiques égalant celles de nos ennemis. Toutefois, malgré la haute estime que j'avais pour les capacités magiques des Invisibles, je n'étais pas certaine que nous soyons en mesure de réellement les battre.

Par Merlin, est-ce que Cassy allait finalement se décider à agir, et à nous sortir de ce mauvais pas ?

\- Craig, je crois que tu n'as pas bien écouté ce que je t'ai déjà demandé. Abaisse ta baguette, tout de suite, siffla Cassy en s'approchant à nouveau.

C'est alors que je remarquai un changement de comportement chez les Aurors Maliens. Ils regardaient avec une certaine déférence leur chef, c'était certain, mais ils observaient Cassy avec une crainte non feinte. Ils n'agissaient pas parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas le poids, jamais, sur elle. Le combat était perdu d'avance pour eux.

Forte de cette assurance, je perdis quelque peu mon air inquiet. Je redressai les épaules, repris un air conquérant. Si Cassy n'avait pas peur, nous n'avions pas de raison de craindre quoi que ce soit. Ou qui que ce soit.

\- Tu n'existes plus dans le pays. Tu nous as tous trahis…, rappela le dénommé Craig.

Camille haussa un sourcil, et j'en fis de même. Je ne connaissais pas l'histoire de Cassy, mais ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quelle était la trahison à laquelle pouvait faire allusion son petit frère. Était-ce en lien avec la découverte, par le monde entier, des Invisibles, ou bien celle-ci datait d'avant ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Surtout que Cassy avait dit que tous ceux qui l'avaient connue étaient décédés… Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que l'accusation ne plut pas à Cassy. Son visage se ferma, ses traits se durcirent. Et elle passa à l'action.

Je ne la vis pas réellement agir, en réalité. Je ne réalisai qu'elle s'était déplacée que lorsque je la vis derrière son petit frère, soudainement désarmé. Cassy s'était emparée de sa baguette magique, et l'avait plantée sur la jugulaire de Craig, sans hésitation. Sa main ne tremblait pas, son regard était dur. Elle pivota légèrement, de sorte que Craig fasse bouclier entre elle et les Aurors.

\- Et dis-toi que mes amis peuvent faire pire que moi, susurra Cassy.

Craig fulminait, nous le voyions tout à fait. Mais cela ne me préoccupait pas. Que voulait dire Cassy lorsqu'elle laissait entendre que nous pouvions faire pire qu'elle ? De quoi était-elle capable, et pourquoi cela effrayait tant les Maliens ?

\- C'est le moment pour nous de partir, nous apprit Cassy en désignant la sortie.

Je n'hésitai qu'une seconde de plus que Camille, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie avec un calme olympien, comme si, dix minutes auparavant, nous n'étions pas en train de nous demander comment nous allions nous sortir d'une situation plus qu'épineuse. Je le suivis, adoptant la même attitude. Comment Cassy avait fait, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais les rôles étaient à présent totalement inversés, et les Aurors nous laissèrent passer sans nous regarder, comme craignant ce dont nous étions capable. Nous n'allions certainement pas les contredire sur ce point.

Avec l'assurance propre aux Invisibles, je décochai un regard noir à ceux qui avaient tenté de nous arrêter, et eus l'agréable surprise de les voir détourner le regard. Les quelques mots de Cassy avaient suffi à nous sortir d'embarras.

J'avançai dans le couloir, observant du coin de l'œil les décorations colorées qui ornaient les murs, les frises qui s'entrelaçaient et les mots que je ne reconnaissais pas. Diverses portes étaient sur nos côtés, et même si elles étaient fermées, les conversations nous parvenaient tout de même, sans que je n'y comprenne le moindre mot.

\- Tu comprends ce qu'ils se disent ? m'enquis-je auprès de Camille.

Il grimaça, avant de secouer la tête.

\- J'ai jamais été très doué pour les langues du continent africain, mais au Mali, le français fait partie des langues officielles. Cela dit, je crois que dans les bureaux, ils parlent le bambara, et je n'ai jamais rien appris de cette langue, m'avoua-t-il à voix basse. Les langues européennes et asiatiques n'ont aucun secret pour moi, mais sinon…

Ravie d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas si doué que cela, finalement. Nous continuâmes d'avancer à pas lents, attendant que Cassy finisse par nous rejoindre. Nous avions bien entendu la porte se refermer, mais pas encore de sortilèges pour la sceller. Je me demandai ce qui pouvait la retenir si longtemps, mais n'osai pas me retourner pour le savoir, ni poser la question à Camille, qui ne connaissait certainement pas la réponse. Je devais prendre mon mal en patience.

Sauf que nous arrivions bientôt à une intersection, et que je n'avais pas la moindre idée d'où nous devions nous diriger à présent. Et Camille n'en avait certainement pas la moindre idée non plus…

Heureusement pour nous, Cassy nous rejoignit soudainement, discrète comme une ombre. Ou comme une Invisible.

Elle me dépassa dans un courant d'air, puis s'approcha de Camille, et lui chuchota la direction qu'il fallait prendre à l'oreille. Ainsi, arrivé à l'embranchement, il prit à gauche, nous sur ses talons.

Des questions me brûlaient les lèvres et je me connaissais assez pour savoir que je n'allais pas réussir à me retenir de les poser.

\- Cassy, est-ce que tu peux…

\- Plus tard, m'interrompit-elle calmement. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'on nous entende parler anglais, on pourrait se questionner. Avancez, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle resta postée derrière Camille, lui indiquant le chemin à prendre. Cela finit par m'étonner. Pourquoi ne prenait-elle pas la tête de notre trio, puisqu'elle était la plus à même de nous guider dans ce dédale coloré ? Cependant, elle n'en fit rien, et dès qu'elle sentait que Camille ou moi souhaitions poser une question, elle levait une main pour nous inciter au silence. Alors, nous lui obéissions.

La situation était plutôt oppressante. Déjà, nous ne savions pas à quoi nous attendre, ce qui avait le don de me tendre. Ensuite, je ne comprenais pas comment Cassy en était arrivée à se faire détester d'autant de personnes. Enfin, la chaleur jouait dans ce contexte désagréable. S'il faisait plutôt chaud pour un mois de juin en Écosse, la chaleur n'avait rien à envier à celle du Mali. Et pourtant, nous nous trouvions à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment dont l'architecture était pensée pour apporter de la fraîcheur aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. De plus, des sortilèges de ventilation étaient posés tous les vingt mètres, selon mes calculs. Mais rien à faire. La chaleur m'écrasait. Qu'est-ce que cela allait donner une fois que nous serions à l'air libre ?

Toujours dans le silence et dans cette ambiance suffocante, nous marchâmes une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Cassy se redresse légèrement.

\- Ce sera la porte à droite, avant la fin du couloir, Camille, annonça-t-elle dans un filet de voix.

\- Et ensuite ? entendis-je Camille grommeler.

Même si j'avais tendance à être exaspérée par son comportement râleur, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui donner raison, cette fois.

\- Vous verrez, répondit mystérieusement Cassy.

Je supposai que nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de la suivre. Somme toute, nous étions dans le même schéma depuis que Camille était venu me chercher au Musée. Nous avions un plan plus ou moins bancal, monté et dirigé par une seule personne, et les autres avaient tout intérêt à suivre la personne qui menait le plan, car elle était la seule à savoir comment s'en sortir.

Étonnamment, nous n'eûmes aucune difficulté à sortir du centre de transplanage. Et comme je pouvais m'y attendre, la chaleur qui s'abattit sur mes épaules me fit suffoquer. Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à subir un tel choc thermique.

Si j'avais déjà dû aller dans des pays chauds, jamais encore je n'avais eu droit à de telles températures, si élevées. Et, surtout, jamais je n'avais eu à tant m'approcher d'un désert.

\- La nuit, ça ira mieux, m'assura Cassy, qui me regardait avec moquerie.

J'avais envie de la croire sur parole, mais mon instinct me soufflait que les températures qu'elle estimait être supportables ne devaient pas l'être pour moi…

\- Bah quoi, Princesse, tu n'as jamais eu à vivre dans des lieux où il faisait plus de trente degrés ? ricana Camille.

Je lui adressai un regard noir.

\- Je suis anglaise, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et j'ai toujours vécu dans ce pays, à part lors de missions où j'ai dû me déplacer.

\- Ah, répondit-il, comme se moquant totalement de mes explications.

Évidemment, pour lui, c'était bien plus simple. Il était italien, par Merlin ! Il avait bien plus de facilité à supporter la chaleur que moi, c'était certain. Je grommelai contre ma malchance, mais n'eus pas l'occasion de faire bien plus. Cassy avait saisi ma main, ainsi que celle de Camille.

\- C'est le moment pour nous de nous en aller d'ici, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. On n'a vraiment pas envie que mon frère et ses imbéciles de collègues finissent par sortir de leur petite prison temporaire.

Et, sans plus attendre, elle nous fit transplaner.

.

.

.

 _10 juin 2031 – Tombée de la nuit, Taoudenni, Mali_

Je sortis de la petite case invisible aux yeux des Moldus, et même des sorciers qui n'en connaissaient pas l'existence, et observai le paysage qui me faisait face.

Du sable. Du sable, du sable, et encore du sable. Et des dunes de sable.

Mais cela n'était pas étonnant. Nous étions aux portes du Sahara. J'inspirai un grand coup, et mes narines s'asséchèrent immédiatement, comme ma gorge, quelques heures plus tôt. Je n'étais pas faite pour ce climat, mais Cassy nous avait trouvé une cachette sûre et isolée.

Enfin, presque.

Depuis la case, dont je venais de m'échapper, des éclats de voix continuaient à me parvenir. Je tressaillis, certainement pas de froid, sinon de peur, ou presque. Est-ce que le vieil homme qui vivait là allait nous chasser ? Est-ce qu'il allait nous dénoncer ?

Je resserrai le foulard fourni par le vieillard, afin de me protéger de la chaleur, du sable et du soleil. Même si le soleil n'était plus visible, la température était toujours difficile à supporter pour moi.

Quelques crissements se firent entendre derrière moi. Les pas de Camille sur le sable. Il vint se mettre à mes côtés.

\- Tu as pu comprendre quelque chose à ce qu'ils se disaient ?

\- À ce qu'ils se hurlaient à la figure, tu veux dire ? Pas vraiment, reconnut-il. Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne maîtrise pas les langues africaines. Et encore moins les langues nationales, reconnut Camille. Mais le français est également la langue officielle du Mali. C'est un avantage. Ils mélangent les deux langues, lorsqu'ils se hurlent dessus, m'expliqua-t-il en désignant la case. Ce vieil homme n'est nul autre que le grand-père de Cassy…

Je hochai la tête, dubitative. Plus la journée avançait, et plus Cassy semblait avoir une famille grande et encore en vie. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour rentrer chez les Invisibles ?

\- Et c'est tout ce que tu as pu comprendre ?

\- Apparemment, Cassy aurait amené l'opprobre sur sa famille, et aurait été déshonorée. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu comprendre, reconnut Camille. En revanche, pendant qu'ils se disputaient, j'ai pu commencer à lire le journal que j'ai ramassé à Poudlard…

J'ouvris de grands yeux. J'avais totalement oublié ce journal.

\- Tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

À la mine soudainement assombrie de Camille, je compris que je n'allais pas apprécier ce qu'il allait me dire.

\- Les Aurors continuent leur enquête sur nous, évidemment, mais ils se sont aussi penchés sur les dossiers des autres Invisibles. Et au cours des derniers jours, il y a eu deux nouveaux décès.

Je gardai la tête relevée, refoulant les larmes qui avaient déjà coulé abondamment au cours de la journée. Je n'avais plus le droit à la moindre marque de faiblesse.

\- Qui ? demandai-je vaillamment.

Ma voix ne trembla pas, ne parut pas un seul instant être affectée par cette annonce. Même si, intérieurement, mon cœur était gelé, et que mes sentiments frappaient à sa porte pour le briser en mille morceaux.

\- Rick et Sylvia.

Je digérai l'information comme je pus. Sur notre dernière affaire, les derniers en vie étaient Luis, Will, Camille, Cassy et moi.

Nous avions été décimés sans aucun problème. Nous avions simplement voulu reprendre nos vies, nos luttes, notre fuite, selon les cas. Et peu à peu, les Invisibles mouraient.

\- T'as le droit d'être triste, Princesse.

Je n'allais pas laisser à Camille l'occasion de profiter de ma faiblesse.

\- Moi-même, je suis totalement déconfit par toute cette violence envers les Invisibles.

Je dressai l'oreille. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Camille de reconnaître une faille aussi facilement, et surtout devant moi. C'était encore moins dans son comportement de me l'avouer sans qu'aucune pression ne soit exercée sur lui.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Princesse. J'ai à nouveau cette sensation d'être inutile. Incapable. De ne pas pouvoir sauver les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Dont tu ne fais pas partie, cela va de soi.

\- Cela va de soi, confirmai-je avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'obscurité prenait peu à peu ses marques autour de nous. Bientôt, nous devrions allumer nos baguettes pour y voir plus clair.

Le silence nous enveloppa. Cotonneux, doux, apaisant. Quand est-ce que j'avais jamais connu cette sérénité ? Quand, pour la dernière fois, m'étais-je posée sans penser à rien ? Quand avais-je observé l'horizon, sans penser à rien d'autre ? Cela datait de toute évidence d'avant la mort de Jill. C'était des années plus tôt…

Ici, il n'y avait rien. Rien qui pouvait nous rappeler les violences qui étaient commises envers les Invisibles. Rien qui nous reliait à cette zone du monde. Rien qui permettait à quiconque de nous retrouver.

Il pourrait être si simple de ne plus jamais bouger d'ici. D'y rester jusqu'à notre mort. De ne jamais retourner vers la civilisation. Et même si cela incluait vivre avec Camille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, j'étais presque prête à le faire.

Si jamais j'excluais James de ce futur.

Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine.

\- Tu réussissais à les oublier ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Je n'eus pas besoin de préciser à qui je faisais allusion. Camille devait se douter, depuis l'attaque de James, que j'allais chercher à me rapprocher de lui, à savoir comment lui-même avait vécu son impuissance.

\- Jamais, m'avoua-t-il à demi-mots. J'ai rejoint les Invisibles pour elles. J'étais obligé de penser à elles, jour après jour.

J'entendis toute la douleur dans sa voix, toute la peine qu'il dissimulait si bien habituellement, mais qu'il me laissait entrapercevoir aujourd'hui.

\- J'avais réussi, moi, murmurai-je.

Je le sentis se tourner vers moi plus que je ne le vis. Et sans que je ne l'observe, je me doutais de l'air surpris qu'il y avait sur son visage.

\- J'avais réussi, certainement parce que j'avais décidé que j'étais devenue une Invisible, et que je n'avais plus aucun droit de penser à lui. J'étais sortie de sa vie. J'avais fait en sorte d'étouffer tous les sentiments que je pouvais avoir pour lui…

Je n'avais jamais raconté ceci à personne. D'un autre côté, à qui aurais-je pu l'avouer ? Je n'avais plus de famille, presque pas d'amis, et je n'avais aucune envie de le confesser à James. Pas alors que notre relation, si tant est qu'elle soit toujours existante, était aussi fragile et bancale.

Oh, bien sûr, j'aurais pu en parler à un psychologue.

Sauf que j'avais toujours refusé d'en voir un. Cela rendait James totalement fou, il était persuadé que j'avais besoin d'en parler. Après de nombreux mois, j'avais réussi à le convaincre que je n'étais pas tant dans le besoin de discuter que cela. Il m'avait crue. Il me croyait toujours. Mais j'avais menti, évidemment. Il aurait fallu que j'en discute.

Sauf que, comme beaucoup de personnes, je refusais d'affronter mes peurs.

\- Est-ce que cela t'a fait du bien de l'oublier ? s'enquit Camille.

J'éclatai de rire.

\- Non. C'était comme si je n'étais pas complète.

\- Et tu te sens complète, aujourd'hui ?

La colère et la menace dans sa voix ne m'échappèrent pas. Surprise par ce revirement de situation, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je dise quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il enchaîna sans peine.

\- Bien sûr que non. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que jamais tu n'as parlé de tes parents.

Son reproche me frappa l'estomac. Violemment, sans prévenir. La douleur qui s'était tue ces quelques jours resurgit, frappant là où, un temps durant, mes ovaires existaient. Là où, à présent, il n'y avait plus rien.

Le souffle court, je me penchai légèrement. Geste inutile, je le savais, mais j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose, plutôt que de subir la douleur sans rien faire.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Ce n'était pas pour autant que Camille allait stopper de me tourmenter.

\- Tu refuses de parler de tes parents, tu refuses de t'approcher de quoi que ce soit qui puisse t'apporter le moindre souvenir d'eux… Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, Princesse. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui aimeraient pouvoir connaître tous leurs souvenirs, le nombre de personnes qui sauteraient sur l'occasion…

\- L'occasion de quoi ? m'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

Camille renifla dédaigneusement.

\- Personnellement, si on m'apprenait que j'avais la moindre chance de trouver des souvenirs complets des années que j'ai vécues avec ma fille et ma femme, tu peux être sûre que je serais déjà sur leurs traces, afin de pouvoir les revivre pleinement, comme s'ils dataient de la veille…

Je ne répondis rien. Dans mon entourage, qui n'en aurait pas rêvé ? Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant. Tous auraient souhaité revivre pleinement un souvenir, ou en découvrir un. Et moi, alors que j'avais éventuellement la chance de les trouver, je ne faisais rien pour accélérer leur découverte.

J'étais totalement égoïste.

Mais je l'assumais pleinement.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me faire souffrir inutilement, articulai-je difficilement.

Je me redressai malgré la douleur, et me massai doucement, précautionneusement. La douleur refluerait petit à petit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas souffrir ? rétorqua Camille.

Je ne répondis rien. La réponse était somme toute évidente.

\- Ose me dire que tu souffrirais plus qu'aujourd'hui ? De toute façon, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. Tes parents ne voulaient pas de toi. Maintenant que tu le sais, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tu souffriras plus ? Tu le sais. Tu sais ce qu'ils pensaient de toi. Il n'y a rien de plus à savoir.

Je baissai les yeux. Camille n'avait pas entièrement tort. Il n'y avait pas de raison que je souffre encore plus. J'étais déjà soumise au pire : je savais que mes parents ne m'avaient pas souhaitée. Somme toute, je ne découvrirais que des informations susceptibles de me faire les haïr encore plus.

Je soupirai, mais ne répondis pas à Camille. Un halo de lumière arrivait derrière nous. Je me retournai, comme Camille. Cassy avançait dans notre direction, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mon grand-père a finalement cédé, et nous laisse dormir ici aussi longtemps que possible. En fait, il me déteste, mais comme j'étais sa petite-fille préférée, il n'arrive pas à me claquer totalement la porte au nez. En revanche, il ne parle pas un mot d'anglais, m'apprit-elle. Seulement le français et le Bambara.

\- Parfait, marmonnai-je entre mes dents. De cette façon, lorsqu'il m'insultera parce que je suis une de tes amies, je ne le saurai pas.

\- Exactement, répondit joyeusement Cassy. Par contre, il faut rentrer maintenant. L'endroit est protégé des intrus, mais une tempête de sable est prévue pour cette nuit. Nous serions mieux à l'intérieur.

Sans faire trop d'histoires, nous la suivîmes. Avant de pénétrer dans la case, je regardai une derrière fois le désert, à présent plongé dans le noir. Plus rien ne pouvait être distingué.

Bizarrement, cela me fit penser à mon propre passé.

Je n'en distinguais plus rien.

.

.

.

 _Nuit du 10 au 11 juin 2031 – Taoudenni, Mali_

La case du grand-père de Cassy était plus que sommaire. Une seule pièce, où se trouvaient une paillasse, un chaudron et quelques étagères pour ranger les couverts et autres objets indispensables au quotidien. Les toilettes étaient dehors, et la douche, une oasis qui nécessitait pas loin d'une heure de marche pour s'y rendre.

Rien n'était accroché aux murs. Je doutais que le concept de décoration soit réellement important pour le grand-père de Cassy.

S'il était avare de décoration, il l'était d'autant plus de paroles. C'est à peine s'il avait prononcé quelques mots depuis que nous étions revenus à l'abri, et le peu de mots qu'avait réussi à lui arracher Camille n'avaient pas été prononcés sur un ton particulièrement sympathique. Cassy ne semblait toutefois pas s'en formaliser. Elle agissait comme si la situation était totalement normale, adressant de temps à autre la parole à son grand-père, soit en français soit en bambara, deux langues dont je ne connaissais pas même les rudiments. Camille dressait l'oreille lorsque c'était le français qui était choisi comme langue, mais le grand-père de Cassy semblait avoir compris que l'autre homme du quatuor était connaisseur de cette langue, car il me semblait bien qu'il l'employait de moins en moins.

Malgré son mécontentement plus que visible de nous savoir ici, le grand-père de Cassy avait tout de même préparé un repas qui, au sein de son logement spartiate, avait des airs de fête. Quelques morceaux d'une viande que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer, mais qui était succulente, étaient accompagnés de légumes typiques de ces régions arides. Des fruits juteux et remplis d'eau terminaient d'orner la table basse autour de laquelle nous nous étions assis à même le sol.

Cassy discutait à nouveau avec son grand-père, tandis que je me servais des légumes. Je suspendis mon geste lorsqu'il nous désigna, Camille et moi.

\- Mon grand-père voudrait savoir combien de temps nous prévoyons de rester, traduisit Cassy.

Camille me regarda, mais je refusai de croiser son regard. Je savais bien qu'il estimait que c'était à moi, à présent, de donner une date de départ, mais je me gardai le droit de me taire. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider. Je savais que la meilleure chose à faire était de partir sur les traces de mes parents, et des indices qu'ils auraient pu laisser derrière moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à le dire à haute voix.

\- Comment s'appelle ton grand-père ? s'enquit Camille.

\- Bakari.

Camille hocha la tête, alors que le grand-père de Cassy, surpris d'entendre son prénom, nous regardait avec curiosité.

Et soudain, Camille se mit à parler à Bakari. En français, principalement, mais j'eus la surprise – et Cassy aussi, de toute évidence – de l'entendre prononcer quelques mots en bambara, alors qu'il nous avait dit ne rien connaître de ce dialecte.

Je haussai un sourcil, mais Camille ne nous prêtait aucune attention. Il était lancé dans une profonde discussion avec Bakari, et Cassy n'était pas invitée à y participer. Je lui adressai tout de même un regard. Elle se pencha vers moi.

\- Camille lui explique notre situation. Il lui raconte tout.

Je sentis une sueur froide couler dans mon dos, mais Cassy eut tôt fait de me rassurer.

\- Sois sans crainte, jamais mon grand-père ne nous dénoncera. Il a trop de fierté pour cela. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose : il m'a protégée toute mon enfance. C'est pour cela que je suis sa préférée, parce qu'il savait que j'étais celle qui lui rendrait le mieux son amour.

Un voile de tristesse drapa un bref instant le regard de Cassy, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, comme si de rien n'était. Je crus même avoir rêvé.

\- Mais je n'ai pas pris la voie qu'il pensait que je prendrais…

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Disons que j'ai préféré me venger, en profitant de mon statut chez les Aurors du Mali, dit-elle sobrement.

Je me tus. Je ne souhaitais pas en savoir plus. D'une certaine façon, Cassy m'en avait déjà dit beaucoup. Elle avait eu une forte nécessité de se venger, et l'avait fait d'une manière qui était assez proche des manières de faire des Invisibles pour être reniée de sa famille, avant d'être recrutée par Jones et Will.

\- Et maintenant, de quoi est-ce qu'ils discutent ? demandai-je à nouveau.

Cassy haussa les épaules.

\- Mon grand-père explique tant bien que mal à Camille qu'on ne peut pas rester ici, et Camille lui explique qu'il nous faut quelques jours de repos et de planification avant de repartir. Les Italiens sont plutôt têtus, et mon grand-père est âgé. Je crois bien que Camille ne va pas tarder à nous obtenir gain de cause…

Est-ce que cela voulait donc dire que nous allions bientôt devoir remercier Camille ? Très peu pour moi.

La discussion s'éternisant, je me décidai à me resservir à manger, puis attendis patiemment que la conversation se termine. Cassy n'était pas une compagnie très agréable. Elle ne participait pas à l'échange entre Camille et Bakari, mais l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, alors que moi, je n'avais pas la moindre chance de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, Camille finit enfin de parler, un petit sourire aux lèvres – le même que celui qu'arborait Bakari.

\- On va rester ici quelques jours ! Par contre, Princesse, il va falloir que tu te fasses au manque de luxe de la maisonnée, ricana Camille.

Je me retins, contre toute attente, de lui lancer une pique.

\- Et comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre de nous laisser vivre avec lui ?

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, comme si ma question était stupide, et la réponse évidente.

\- Je lui ai dit que tout était de ta faute, cela va de soi. Qu'on devait te convaincre, certainement par la force, d'aller sur les traces de tes parents, afin d'avoir quelques éclaircissements sur les raisons de cet acharnement sur nous de la part de la progéniture de Cole.

Je grinçai des dents.

\- Je ne refuse pas catégoriquement de faire des recherches, c'est juste que…

Je me tus, sous la pression des regards de Camille, Cassy et Bakari. Apparemment, même l'homme qui ne parlait pas notre langue sentait que j'étais d'une mauvaise foi évidente.

Je grommelai quelques paroles bien senties pour moi-même, avant de demander des explications sur un tout autre sujet.

\- Camille, comment as-tu pu prononcer des mots en bambara alors que tu ne connaissais pas la langue il y a encore vingt-quatre heures ? Et Cassy, comment est-ce que tu peux parler anglais, alors que ton grand-père, pas du tout ? m'étonnai-je.

Cassy fut la première à me répondre.

\- J'ai grandi en Afrique du Sud. Et j'ai vécu quelques années aux États-Unis. Mon grand-père, au contraire, n'a jamais quitté le Mali.

Simple, mais efficace, comme réponse. Je me tournai vers Camille, qui afficha immédiatement un air suffisant.

\- C'est très simple. J'ai toujours appris les langues comme ça. Je me baigne dans la culture quelques heures, j'écoute les gens parler, je les observe, et j'arrive à comprendre ce qu'ils disent, et à maîtriser leurs langues. J'avoue avoir plus de mal pour l'arabe ou le russe, mais le bambara, ça a été plutôt simple, reconnut-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Toujours aussi vaniteux. Mais il avait une bonne raison pour cela, toutefois.

Le silence nous enveloppa quelques secondes, le temps pour nous d'entendre distinctement la tempête qui faisait rage au dehors. Elle ne donnait aucune envie de sortir. Si seulement elle pouvait durer éternellement…

.

.

.

 _11 juin 2031, midi – Taoudenni, Mali._

Malheureusement pour moi, la tempête n'avait pas duré. Le sable était retombé, et le paysage, au matin, avait été méconnaissable. Aucune dune n'était plus à sa place. Comment pouvait-on se repérer dans un tel paysage ? Cela dépassait ma compréhension.

J'inspirai un grand coup… et toussai immédiatement derrière. Évidemment. Lorsque j'agissais ainsi en Angleterre, je respirais l'air frais. Ici, forcément, j'avalai du sable, de la sécheresse, de la chaleur. Tout ce à quoi mon corps n'était pas habitué.

Le soleil chauffait énormément, et Cassy nous avait prévenus : il fallait ajuster nos tenues au climat. C'est pour cela que nous avions laissé tomber les jeans et les petites vestes pour adopter des vêtements faits d'un tissu très léger et ample, et qui couvraient la totalité de notre corps. Un large turban protégeait également nos visages.

Nous étions partis, une heure plus tôt, à la recherche d'eau. Nous en profitions pour discuter, et évaluer les options qui s'offraient à présent à nous.

Et pour être totalement honnête, elles n'étaient pas nombreuses.

\- Il faut découvrir où tes parents auraient pu dissimuler des informations qui t'auraient permis d'échapper au danger que représente, de toute évidence, l'enfant de Cole.

Je retins un soupir.

\- Il me semble que nous sommes arrivés à cette conclusion il y a déjà un moment…

Je commençais à être à bout. J'avais certes cédé, et j'étais prête à les suivre dans leurs recherches, mais j'avais les nerfs à vif d'être forcée de replonger dans des souvenirs que j'aurais aimé oublier à jamais.

Alors, je devais bien l'avouer, je n'étais pas la plus utile pour notre brainstorming.

\- C'est par là, nous annonça Cassy en bifurquant.

Comment l'avait-elle su ? Aucune idée, car je ne comprenais définitivement pas comment elle pouvait se repérer dans le désert. Ce qui était certain, c'est que son intervention nous permit d'éviter une nouvelle dispute entre Camille et moi, et nous nous contentâmes d'un énième regard noir.

\- Est-ce que vous êtes certains d'avoir fouillé la totalité de la maison d'Isabella et David ? demandai-je du bout des lèvres.

J'avais lu le dossier des années plus tôt, et je connaissais la minutie des Invisibles. Je ne doutais donc pas que chaque centimètre carré de la maison où j'avais vécu trois ans avait été fouillé minutieusement, et que rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. De même, je savais que tous les sortilèges qui avaient pu être posés avaient été débloqués par les Invisibles. Rien n'avait pu être laissé de côté. Pour autant, Camille prit le temps de réfléchir, à ma grande surprise.

\- Eh bien… Normalement, nous avons fait le tour de votre maison, et nous avons découvert toutes les caches, que nous avons déverrouillées, avec plus ou moins de rapidité, reconnut-il. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons raté quelque chose, mais avec le recul, en sachant que tes parents étaient extrêmement doués pour des Rapaces Nocturnes et, surtout, en apprenant aujourd'hui que tu étais une variable à prendre en compte lors de nos fouilles…

Camille laissa planer un silence, révélateur de ses doutes.

Et moi, je gardai le silence, incapable d'accepter la réalité en face.

Je n'avais aucune envie de retourner là où mes parents avaient créé de toute pièce leur couverture, là où ils avaient fait de moi la personne idéale pour qu'ils ne soient jamais suspectés de rien. Je n'avais vraiment aucune raison de vouloir remettre les pieds dans cette maison, j'avais bien trop peur des souvenirs que cela pouvait remuer.

J'aurais aimé affronter cette maison avec James à mes côtés.

Je crois que Camille me comprenait. Il y avait certes de la moquerie dans son regard, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il était aussi compatissant.

Bien moins compatissante était Cassy, qui me secoua par l'épaule.

\- Eh ! Tu crois que tu pourrais trouver une cachette qu'on n'aurait pas vue ?

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes années avec eux. Sincèrement, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

Je soupirai, et portai mon pouce à la bouche, bien décidée à ronger mon ongle jusqu'à ce que perlent des gouttes de sang.

\- En même temps, peut-être que des souvenirs me reviendront une fois sur place ?

Je devais reconnaître une chose, c'est que je n'étais pas du tout certaine que cette éventualité soit envisageable. Mes parents devaient être assez doués pour me modifier la mémoire et bloquer mes souvenirs sans que jamais personne ne s'en rende compte, pas même moi. Il n'était que peu probable que le simple fait de revenir sur leurs traces me permette de retrouver l'intégralité de mes souvenirs.

Mais cela devait valoir le coup d'essayer…

Un petit tourbillon de sable, à quelques mètres de nous, dévia notre attention, me permettant de retrouver une certaine contenance.

Pas plus tard qu'hier au soir, Camille me traitait d'égoïste parce que je ne voulais pas retrouver mes souvenirs.

Et, à présent, il comprenait à quel point cela devait être difficile pour moi.

Changeait-il d'humeur uniquement parce qu'il était aussi partagé que moi ? Était-ce parce que la possibilité de revivre quelques instants avec sa femme et sa fille était balayée par la cruelle réalité qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien expérimenter de nouveau avec elles ?

\- Doux Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que mon frère débarque ? pesta Cassy.

Je me tournai vers le tourbillon de sable, à présent disparu. En effet, à sa place se tenait Craig, rencontré la veille. Son humeur était inchangée, et il avançait vers nous à grands pas, clairement dérangé par notre présence, absolument pas prêt à discuter, et certainement pas avec l'envie de nous accorder la moindre trêve.

Je sortis ma baguette, tout comme Camille. Nous n'eûmes toutefois pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le grand-père de Cassy, de toute évidence alerté par le bruit ou, tout du moins, doté d'un sixième sens lui ayant fait deviner la future confrontation, se retrouva soudainement entre Craig et nous trois, anciens Invisibles.

Pendant un bref instant, personne ne parla. Nous nous affrontâmes simplement du regard.

Et puis, soudainement, tous se mirent à parler.

Et je ne compris plus rien.

Je regrettais amèrement de ne jamais avoir fait l'effort d'apprendre une autre langue que ma langue maternelle, à présent…

Le premier à s'exprimer au-dessus des autres fut Craig, qui nous toisait, et parlait sèchement à son grand-père, lequel lui répondit avec encore plus de froideur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise. Cassy tenta alors de faire un pas en avant, mais elle fut fermement repoussée par son grand-père Bakari, alors que Craig se remettait à vociférer, ce à quoi Cassy lui répondit par de courts mots, que je supposai être des insultes. Camille se décida alors à prendre la parole. S'approchant de Craig, en mettant sa baguette en évidence, il se mit à lui parler rapidement, l'empêchant systématiquement de prendre la parole, afin de continuer sa plaidoirie.

Cassy voulut avancer à nouveau, mais Bakari, une fois encore, la fit reculer, en lui adressant un regard noir et en agitant doucement sa baguette. Maugréant mais n'ayant pas le choix, Cassy se mit en retrait, se rapprochant de moi. Je sautai sur l'occasion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils se disent ? demandai-je précipitamment.

Cassy m'adressa un regard agacé.

\- Camille essaie de calmer mon frère, comme si cela était possible. J'espère qu'il va finir par lui lancer un sortilège…

Je me demandai à qui elle faisait allusion. Est-ce qu'elle préférait que ce soit Camille ou Craig qui lance l'offensive ? Elle ne me donna pas d'éléments de réponse, préférant continuer ses explications, et je n'allais certainement pas lui en faire le reproche. Je n'aimais pas être mise à l'écart sous prétexte que je ne parlais pas la même langue que les autres personnes autour de moi.

\- Camille le rassure en lui disant que nous n'avons pas prévu de foutre le bordel dans le pays, mais mon frère n'est pas d'accord, parce que ses collègues ont rapporté ses hésitations face à moi, et il veut rattraper son erreur en m'amenant dans son quartier général. Ce qui est hors de question, bien entendu.

Elle se tut. De toute évidence, la conversation tournait autour du même sujet, ce qui ne nécessitait pas une traduction supplémentaire. Soudain, elle se redressa, les sourcils froncés.

\- Camille propose un marché… Si nous déguerpissons ce soir, Craig pourra dire qu'il a tenté de nous attraper, mais que seul contre trois, il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose… sauf que mon grand-père n'est pas d'accord avec ce plan, parce qu'il dit qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé une telle situation se produire sur son territoire.

Cette phrase prenait apparemment tout son sens pour Cassy et Craig, qui hochèrent la tête en même temps. Pour Camille et moi, en revanche, nous ne comprenions pas la référence.

\- En tout cas, nous sommes au point mort, pesta Cassy. Comme si nous avions besoin que mon imbécile de frère se mêle à cette histoire. Elle est déjà bien assez complexe comme ça, grogna-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, même si je me doutais que la situation pouvait se débloquer plus rapidement, avec un minimum de bonne volonté de la part de Cassy et de son frère. Seulement, leurs rancœurs semblaient être assez profondes, et pas prêtes à être résolues en une seule discussion. Je soupirai.

\- Oh, non, ricana Cassy.

Je la regardai sans comprendre.

\- Mon grand-père vient d'avoir une idée de génie. Et Camille semble vouloir la compléter…

\- C'est quoi ? m'enquis-je avec stupeur.

Cassy siffla entre ses dents, apparemment prête à en découdre.

\- Mon grand-père dit qu'il est plus que temps que je paie pour mes actes commis au Mali. Il propose donc que Craig nous accompagne lors de nos expéditions.

Je réfrénai difficilement un rire moqueur, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès du frère de Cassy. Il m'adressa un regard noir, que je soutins sans difficulté, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne le regard vers Camille, qui lui parlait toujours.

\- Camille est en train d'expliquer pourquoi ce n'est pas possible. Notre quête est trop importante. En revanche, il dit que Craig pourrait rester ici, avec Bakari, jusqu'à ce que nous revenions de notre mission. Alors, il pourrait m'arrêter, et m'emmener chez les Aurors Maliens. Comme si j'allais accepter ce plan…

Cassy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, afin de donner plus d'emphase à son refus. Je la comprenais, je n'aurais certainement pas accepté une telle offre. Toutefois, nous étions coincés. Je réfléchis, observant les trois hommes qui menaient les négociations. Craig avait toujours un air agacé, mais son langage corporel était beaucoup moins sur la défensive qu'au début de la conversation. Il était prêt à céder, si Camille lui donnait encore quelque chose.

Ce qu'il semblait prêt à faire.

\- Camille veut qu'en plus de cela, je présente mes excuses auprès des Aurors que j'ai trahis, grogna Cassy.

J'eus soudain une idée.

\- Dis que tu acceptes, à la condition que tous ceux qui t'ont fait du mal soient présents.

Cassy se tourna vers moi, incrédule, et prête à exploser de colère.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouai la tête, certaine de moi.

\- Définitivement pas.

Cassy me regarda comme si j'étais folle. Non loin de nous, Camille négociait toujours avec Craig, et si nous les laissions faire, Cassy n'aurait aucun moyen de se débarrasser de son frère.

\- Écoute-moi, et tu verras que ce que j'ai à te proposer n'est pas stupide. Ton frère, désolée de l'insulte, ne semble pas voir plus loin que le bout de son nez dès lors qu'il est agacé par quelque chose, et il semble l'être actuellement. Par toi, exactement. Je pense que si tu lui dis que tu es d'accord pour des excuses, avec la condition de voir tous ceux qui t'ont blessée avant, il ne verra pas le piège.

\- Le piège… Lequel ? murmura Cassy.

\- Tu me l'as dit. Ils sont morts, ces types, pas vrai ?

Le regard de Cassy s'illumine doucement.

\- C'est retors.

\- Si c'est acté sur un contrat magique, comme il faut que tu en convainques ton frère, tu pourras être libre, et circuler sur le territoire malien sans jamais être embêtée, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Il détestera ça, marmonna-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce dont tu rêves ? Le pousser à bout, en lui montrant que tu fais bien mieux que lui, que tu es plus maligne, que tu as réussi à l'avoir ?

Elle hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'elle voulait, et je m'en doutais depuis le début.

\- Alors, fonce.

Esquivant Bakari qui tentait, une nouvelle fois, de la retenir, Cassy s'interposa entre Camille et Craig. Droite, le regard froid, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, elle ne trembla pas une seconde, ne cilla pas, ne parut pas indécise, lorsqu'elle dit à son frère les termes qu'elle voulait bien donner à leur accord. Je retins ma respiration.

J'espérai de tout cœur que ce contrat fonctionnerait, et que Craig l'accepterait.

Il prit son temps pour réfléchir à ce que Cassy lui proposait. Ce fut long, et je commençai à me sentir mal. Il fallait que cela fonctionne. Cassy pourrait être libre, ensuite.

Car si les termes de son accord au Mali s'avéraient être nuls, elle pourrait circuler dans ce pays sans entrave. Et le Royaume-Uni ne pourrait jamais l'extrader, car jamais le Mali ne donnerait son accord, au vu des relations entre les politiques des deux pays.

Cassy serait bientôt libre.

Si nous réussissions à nous sortir vivants de ce bourbier, évidemment. Ce qui n'était pas encore gagné, foi d'Invisible.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant craint la réponse de quelqu'un. Toutefois, cette fois, la décision de Craig était en accord avec ce que je voulais.

Il hocha doucement la tête, regardant avec méfiance Cassy, qui ne broncha pas. Elle ne laissa pas apparaître le moindre signe de contentement. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait, elle allait doubler son frère, mais elle ne prendrait pas le risque de le lui faire remarquer avant qu'il ne soit devant le fait accompli.

Avant, qu'une fois de plus, elle l'humilie.

.

.

.

 _Nuit du 14 au 15 juin 2031._

On dit souvent que la nuit porte conseil.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais ressenti la certitude d'une décision au lendemain d'une nuit de réflexion, pas plus que je me suis sentie plus apaisée après une nuit, lorsque la journée avait été trop intense. Ce dont je suis certaine, c'est que la nuit est un moment calme, parfait pour se dissimuler, parfait pour s'enfuir.

Mais jamais, encore, je n'ai eu l'impression que la nuit portait conseil.

Aussi, lorsque Bakari tenta de nous garder une nuit, et une journée de plus, je fus la première à m'y opposer. Nous avions déjà perdu trop de temps. Nous devions y aller.

Il insistait, encore et toujours, pour que nous lui donnions une esquisse de plan, pour que nous ne partions pas à l'aventure sans savoir où nous allions atterrir, mais nous n'en étions pas capables. Nous avions retourné le problème dans tous les sens, que ce soit avec Camille et Cassy seulement, ou en demandant conseil à Bakari, et même à Craig, qui ne rêvait que de nous voir partir.

Rien à faire.

Aucun plan ne pouvait tenir la route, car notre mission comportait bien trop d'aléas.

Je ne savais même plus où se situait la maison de mes parents.

Camille doutait même de reconnaître la bâtisse.

Au final, tout ce que nous avions, c'était une ville, et un semblant de direction.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que notre plan fonctionne.

C'est pour cela que nous avions décidé de n'en avoir aucun.

Bakari était totalement opposé à cela, mais lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien y faire, il nous avait demandé de lui accorder une petite heure, avant de nous laisser partir. Une fois ce délai accordé, il nous avait abandonnés, et nous l'attendions à présent dans le calme et le froid de la nuit.

\- Tu es certaine qu'il ne nous a pas demandé de l'attendre uniquement pour nous retenir une dernière nuit ? demanda Camille à Cassy, et ce pour la troisième fois.

L'incrédulité et la suspicion dans la voix de Camille étaient perceptibles pour l'oreille la moins attentive qui soit, et je devais reconnaître que je commençais à partager ses doutes.

\- S'il n'est pas de retour dans dix minutes, on transplane, avertis-je Cassy.

Cassy hocha la tête. De toute évidence, malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait porter à son grand-père, elle ne prétendait pas lui accorder de délai supplémentaire.

Nous prîmes donc à nouveau notre mal en patience, espérant sans cesse entendre le silence être brisé par les bruits doux des pas foulant le sable encore chaud de la journée caniculaire que nous avions vécue.

\- Bon, on a de la route, pesta finalement Camille. Il faut qu'on y aille.

Cassy regarda autour de nous, levant légèrement sa baguette. Aucune trace de son grand-père. Elle soupira, compréhensive.

\- Allons-y. Camille, tu nous guides.

Camille tendit son bras droit à Cassy, puis m'offrit son bras gauche. Indécise, je regardai une nouvelle fois autour de nous, comme espérant voir apparaître Bakari. Mais rien n'y fit.

\- Princesse, on n'a pas toute la nuit, grommela Camille en secouant son bras.

Comme si cela allait me décider à me dépêcher.

Je ressentis comme un pincement au cœur à l'idée de partir sans un dernier mot à Bakari. Il nous avait accueillis, il nous avait offert le logement, et avait défendu notre présence face à son petit-fils.

Je savais aussi à quel point il pouvait être difficile de partir sans un dernier échange avec les personnes auxquelles nous tenions, et j'étais sincèrement désolée de savoir que Cassy allait vivre la même situation que moi.

Incapable, toutefois, de trouver une raison valable à ce que nous restions plus longtemps sur place, je posai ma main sur le bras de Camille, et fermai les yeux, prête à vivre un nouveau transplanage d'escorte – alors que, comme la quasi-totalité des sorciers, je détestais cela.

Une poignée de secondes après, nous n'étions plus au Mali.

\- Mesdemoiselles sont bien arrivées à destination. Merci de décrocher vos mains de votre moyen de locomotion, et de vous éloigner rapidement si jamais l'envie de vomir devait vous prendre.

Camille termina sa petite tirade, qu'il avait pris soin de coupler à une voix de steward, pour éclater d'un petit rire léger. Apparemment, il était très fier de lui.

J'entendis quelques pas s'éloigner. Pour ma part, je ne bougeai pas.

J'essayais de me rappeler.

Sans succès.

Les yeux toujours fermés, je tentai de me remémorer des souvenirs, de me rappeler de ce lieu, inspirant profondément, cherchant des odeurs qui me pousseraient dans mes retranchements, qui repousseraient la barrière mentale posée par mes parents. J'étais à la recherche de mes souvenirs.

Et je n'en avais toujours aucun.

Frustrée, mais sachant par avance que je ne pourrais rien faire de plus, j'ouvris les yeux. Cassy et Camille, à trois mètres de moi, me regardaient avec indulgence.

\- Des souvenirs ? demanda Camille, sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non, pestai-je. Je ne me rappelle de rien.

Cassy haussa les épaules.

\- Le but, finalement, ce n'est pas tant que tu te rappelles de quoi que ce soit, sinon qu'on trouve des pistes chez tes parents.

Je serrai les dents. Elle avait raison, bien évidemment, mais c'était si simple, pour elle, de penser ainsi. Elle-même n'avait pas appris depuis peu qu'on avait effacé sa mémoire.

J'avais cru, certes innocemment, que des odeurs marines se fraieraient un chemin jusqu'à mes narines, mais rien à faire. L'odeur de mer était absente, tout comme les falaises qui, je le pensais, faisaient partie du décor de la ville de ma toute petite enfance.

Quelle naïve je faisais…

Pourquoi avais-je cru que mes parents vivaient dans une ville ressemblant à Eastbourne ? Ils n'en avaient aucun intérêt. J'avais simplement cherché à transposer les seuls souvenirs de mon enfance que je possédais, avec Jill, sur la ville de mes parents.

Ce n'était pas du tout le cas.

Nous avions transplané dans une zone industrielle. Les environs étaient déserts, le paysage, monotone, la mer, absente, les falaises invisibles. Nous étions au milieu des terres, mais je ne connaissais pas cette ville.

Méfiante, je m'avançai de quelques pas, Camille et Cassy à ma suite.

\- Nous sommes où, exactement ? m'enquis-je avec le dédain de la personne qui ne croit pas réellement être au bon endroit, même si elle n'a aucun moyen de vérifier les dires des autres.

Je n'étais jamais venue dans cette ville. Impossible d'y avoir vécu et de n'en garder aucun souvenir, pas vrai ? Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne me revenait ?

\- Darlington, m'apprit Cassy.

Darlington… Le nom ne m'évoquait pas grand-chose. Rien. Pas la moindre trace de ce nom dans ma mémoire, aucun flash qui venait, rien du tout. Je soupirai.

\- Eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous croire sur parole, grommelai-je. Et pourquoi est-ce que nous avons transplané aussi loin du centre-ville ? m'étonnai-je finalement.

\- En fait, nous ne sommes pas si loin que cela de chez tes parents, m'expliqua Camille d'une voix douce.

Je frissonnai. Que Camille s'adresse à moi avec une telle douceur, avec un tel tact, de façon à ne pas me brusquer, c'était très inhabituel. Je n'étais pas prête à l'accepter si facilement.

\- Mes parents ne vivaient pas sur une zone industrielle, quand même ? marmonnai-je.

\- Non, concéda Cassy. Mais en fait, le centre-ville n'est qu'à quelques minutes de là. On te montre la route.

Elle ouvrit la marche, d'un pas vif et décidé. Camille me lança un dernier regard, lourd de sens et compatissant, avant de se mettre lui aussi en marche. Je gardai pour moi les nombreuses réflexions qui me venaient à l'esprit, et qui me permettaient de me détendre lorsque je les prononçais, et les suivis.

Tant bien que mal, je tentais de me calmer. Malheureusement, aucune des méthodes Invisibles, de celles qui me permettaient d'être entièrement maîtresse de moi-même alors que j'avais de grandes chances d'être gravement blessée lors de mes missions, ne fonctionna ce soir-là. J'étais tendue à l'extrême, totalement perdue, et incapable de penser par moi-même.

J'avais besoin d'un soutien.

J'avais besoin de James.

Et là, soudainement, je pris conscience de ce que j'avais fait.

J'avais laissé James derrière moi, alors que ce que j'étais en train de faire, voir la maison de mes parents, j'aurais voulu le faire avec lui.

J'avais laissé James derrière moi, alors que lui avait toujours été mon soutien.

J'avais laissé James derrière moi, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour que jamais plus je ne fasse cela.

J'avais laissé James derrière moi, alors que ma vie n'avait aucun sens sans lui.

Les Invisibles n'avaient été qu'un pansement.

Qu'une passade.

J'aurais fini par comprendre que je ne pouvais pas être heureuse juste avec eux. Il aurait été trop tard, bien sûr. Comme ce soir. Il était trop tard pour penser ainsi, alors que j'aurais dû faire plus que laisser un petit mot sur notre table.

Oui, il était trop tard pour les regrets. Et, en effet, j'aurais mieux fait d'y penser à deux fois avant de partir sans le voir une dernière fois. Mais si j'avais su que cette quête allait me mener sur les traces de mes parents, j'aurais emmené James avec moi, sans hésitation. Il était tellement meilleur que moi, en termes de relations familiales… Moi, je n'avais connu qu'une tante, décédée trop tôt, et deux parents dont je ne gardais aucun souvenir, mais qui trempaient dans des affaires plus que criminelles. Ah, elle était belle, la famille Smith. J'en étais la dernière héritière, et, en plus de cela, je n'étais même pas en capacité de poursuivre la lignée.

Je serrai les dents et les poings, et gardai pour moi toute la rage.

Je fis bien.

\- Nous sommes arrivés, m'annonça Camille.

J'avais à peine prêté attention au chemin que nous avions parcouru. Nous aurions pu marcher une heure que je n'aurais pas eu cette impression.

Nous étions arrivés dans une petite rue, totalement résidentielle. Toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, aucun chien n'avait aboyé sur notre passage. Soit il n'y en avait pas – ce qui m'arrangeait, je n'appréciais toujours pas ces bestioles – soit Cassy ou Camille avait lancé un sortilège, de sorte que nous n'avions pas été repérés par les canidés.

La maison était banale. Elle n'avait pas le même charme que la maison où nous vivions, avec Jill. Mais peut-être pensais-je cela uniquement parce que je n'étais certainement pas impartiale, dans cette situation.

\- Tu t'en souviens ? demanda Camille.

\- Tu comptes me poser cette question tous les mètres jusqu'à ce que nous soyons entrés dans la maison ? rétorquai-je, certainement plus sèchement que ne le méritait cette question.

L'expression de Camille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, preuve qu'il me comprenait certainement mieux que je ne me comprenais moi-même, en cet instant.

\- Je vais voir s'il y a du monde, nous dit Cassy.

Je hochai la tête, et attendis, silencieusement, en détaillant la maison.

\- Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus grand, avouai-je à Camille.

Il eut un rapide sourire.

\- N'oublie pas que tes parents cherchaient avant tout à être discrets…

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Si tu le dis…

\- Ta chambre est à l'arrière. Elle donne sur le jardinet…

\- OK, répondis-je simplement.

Le silence retomba, pesant et étouffant. Vivement qu'on en finisse. Cassy revenait justement.

\- Il n'y a personne dans ta chambre, Astrid…

\- Ce n'était pas ma chambre, la corrigeai-je.

\- Mais il semblerait qu'il y ait du monde à l'étage.

Je haussai les épaules.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci. Je peux être discrète. Je vais voir dans ma chambre, et puis c'est tout. Ils ne sauront même pas que je suis entrée.

Cassy et Camille froncèrent les mêmes sourcils de surprise.

\- Tu veux simplement aller faire un tour dans ta chambre ? s'étonna Cassy.

Je hochai la tête, confirmant leurs doutes.

\- Je pense que la seule pièce que vous avez le moins fouillé, c'est ma chambre. Si quelque chose doit se trouver dans cette maison, si le moindre indice doit encore y être dissimulé, ce sera dans cette pièce, affirmai-je d'un ton bien plus confiant que je ne l'étais réellement.

Car, somme toute, je n'avais aucune certitude quant à ce que mes parents avaient bien pu dissimuler dans cette maison… Si seulement quelque chose avait été caché.

\- J'aimerais quand même qu'un de nous t'accompagne, avança Camille. Juste au cas où.

Je balayai son absence d'argument d'un simple geste de la main.

\- Non, répondis-je fermement. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je reviens d'ici vingt minutes.

Et, sans attendre leur accord, je m'élançai vers la maison.

Je passai par-dessus le petit muret sans encombre. Légèrement penchée, même si l'obscurité était suffisante pour me dissimuler aux yeux peu avertis des Moldus, je fis en sorte d'avancer rapidement, afin d'être rendue de l'autre côté de la maison en moins de vingt secondes. Une fois cet objectif atteint, je me levai, et inspirai doucement. Puis, j'observai la maison.

La façade était banale. Une balancelle bancale était installée sur la petite terrasse. Bien que ne payant pas de mine, les quelques coussins qui s'y trouvaient devaient rendre agréables les moments que l'on passait sur l'assise.

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment pour me perdre dans une telle contemplation. Je grimpai les trois marches, et m'approchai de la porte-fenêtre de la pièce qui, apparemment, fut ma chambre. Seulement, toujours aucun souvenir ne me revenait. Je n'arrivais pas à me placer dans ce décor.

Clairement, mes parents étaient plutôt doués pour la modification des souvenirs des enfants.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser cela. Je sortis la baguette de ma poche, et scrutai l'intérieur de la maison, via la vitre, à la recherche d'une lumière clignotante qui prouverait la présence d'une alarme anti-intrusion. Je souris en la repérant. Les Moldus étaient tellement prévisibles…

\- _Alohomora !_ murmurai-je en désignant la porte.

Je me précipitai silencieusement à l'intérieur, puis dirigeai ma baguette vers l'alarme.

\- _Immobulus !_

La maison resterait silencieuse. La lumière était bloquée, ne clignotant plus, restant sur la couleur rouge vif.

Je n'avais pas le temps pour m'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Maintenant que l'alarme ne trahirait pas ma présence, je pouvais entrer dans la pièce qui fut ma chambre.

Mes sentiments étaient partagés. J'étais en colère, impatiente, apeurée, mais également curieuse de savoir ce qui allait pouvoir se cacher derrière cette porte.

La réponse me déçut : rien de plus que ce que j'avais déjà aperçu à la fenêtre. Jusqu'au bout, j'avais cru qu'une vague de souvenirs déferlerait sur moi, lorsque je serais dans cette pièce où j'avais dormi plusieurs années.

Mais non.

Rien.

Quelle naïve j'avais été…

Ravalant ma rage, je me décidai à commencer une fouille plus approfondie de la pièce, sans avoir la moindre idée d'où commencer.

Je me penchai, regardai sous le lit.

Rien, bien évidemment.

Je m'armai de ma baguette, et lançai quelques sortilèges, à la recherche de la moindre trace de magie, espérant découvrir tout à coup une cachette secrète. Mais rien ne vint.

Je serrai les dents, agacée. J'avais _besoin_ de trouver quelque chose, rapidement. C'était vital pour moi. Cependant, rien à faire. Cette maison ne me révélait aucun secret.

Je jetai un œil sur ma montre. J'avais encore deux minutes, avant que Cassy et Camille ne s'inquiètent. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais trouver, en seulement deux minutes ?

Je m'approchai du bureau, et m'installai sur la chaise tournante. De là, j'observai la pièce. Rien ne me sautait aux yeux.

À part cette plinthe qui se décollait légèrement. Mais en même temps, elle avait toujours été là.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que cette plinthe avait toujours été décollée.

C'était normal.

Je me rappelais d'une plinthe qui se décollait, mais ce n'était pas ici.

C'était dans ma chambre.

Chez Jill.

Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'une plinthe soit décollée, dans la chambre de mes parents, et qu'une plinthe située au même endroit dans la pièce, mais à Eastbourne, soit elle aussi décollée ?

Quelle était la probabilité pour qu'aucune des deux ne soit jamais réparée ?

Sans magie, la probabilité était inexistante.

Mais je vivais dans un monde rempli de magie. Bien sûr, que c'était possible.

Je sortis de la pièce, de la maison, du jardin, à une vitesse qui n'était pas raisonnable. Mais je m'en moquais. Nous n'avions plus de temps à perdre.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'extasia Cassy en me voyant sortir à une telle vitesse.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Non. Mais je connais notre prochaine étape. Il faut qu'on aille à Eastbourne. Maintenant, ajoutai-je d'une voix claquante.

Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir y trouver. Mais je savais que quelque chose y était.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Eh ! J'ai quasiment pas de retard cette fois, hein. (En fait, j'étais en vacances et, innocemment, j'ai cru que j'allais trouver le temps de lire les corrections de **DelfineNotPadfoot** \+ poster ce chapitre... Et je n'ai eu le temps ni de l'un, ni de l'autre, comme vous l'avez certainement remarqué, hum)_

 _Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai eu le temps d'avancer sur le chapitre 11, mais ça serait un mensonge. J'ai dû écrire une demi-page, c'est très peu, je vous l'accorde. (Mais y a eu mes vacances au milieu, suivez donc mon emploi du temps surchargé, aussi !)_

 _Hem, hem, redevenons sérieux un bref instant. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas grand-chose de plus à vous raconter. C'est vrai ! La suite (et fin, il ne vous pas se leurrer) de l'histoire se met petit à petit en place, en espérant que je ne perde personne (et surtout pas moi !) en cours de route._

 _Sinon, je suis contente de vous retrouver, quand même ! C'était étrange tous ces mois sans avoir de vos nouvelles, de vos reviews, mine de rien, cela fait partie d'un rituel depuis pas mal d'années à présent, donc bon, c'était bizarre de ne plus avoir tout ça, et encore plus bizarre, dans un sens, de replonger dans cette vie. Mais je ne doute pas une seconde que vous vous en foutez totalement, donc, parlons d'autres choses._

 _Nous constatons donc qu'Astrid fait un peu le tour des familles de tout le monde. Bon, en vrai, c'est faux. Elle a rapidement fait le tour de la famille de Cassy, et maintenant, elle marche dans les traces de son passé, mais ça s'arrête là, en fait. Bref._

 _Et moi, je suis toujours coincée à mon chapitre 11. Comme toujours, il faut que je prenne le temps de me poser, d'écrire réellement. Comme toujours, je dis ça, mais ne le fais pas franchement... Argh, c'est frustrant._

 _Pour terminer cette note d'auteur (vous remarquez que je me suis bien calmée sur la longueur des notes, j'ai perdu le rythme pour ça, de toute évidence...), je tenais à vous remercier, vous tous, qui avez sagement attendu ces chapitres, qui répondez encore présent pour le lire, et même pour y laisser une review ! Merci beaucoup, cela fait chaud au cœur, n'en doutez pas un seul instant._

 _A bientôt._

 **Nox**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre X**

* * *

 _15 juin 2031, très tôt le matin. Eastbourne._

\- J'ai vendu cette maison.

C'est la première idée qui me frappa lorsque je m'arrêtai devant la maison où j'avais vécu en compagnie de Jill.

Cette idée me bouleversa, me fit chanceler comme l'aurait fait une bourrasque de vent, un jour de tempête où j'aurais eu la drôle d'idée d'aller me promener en haut des falaises. C'est dur à avaler, mais j'avais fait cela.

J'avais vendu cette maison.

Celle qui renfermait tous les souvenirs de mon enfance, tous mes rires, tous mes pleurs. Toutes mes discussions avec ma tante, ma confidente. Toute ma vie, avant que celle-ci ne soit définitivement chamboulée.

Et même plus que mes souvenirs.

Cette maison renfermait très certainement plus que ce dont je pouvais me souvenir.

Cette idée me fit frissonner, alors même que les températures étaient plus élevées qu'elles ne l'étaient à Darlington.

\- J'ai vendu cette maison, alors qu'elle est très certainement plus importante que n'importe quelle autre habitation de ma vie, grommelai-je entre mes dents. Pourquoi ai-je été aussi stupide ?

Je m'en voulus immédiatement d'avoir eu cette réflexion à voix haute. Camille se tourna vers moi, un sourire narquois collé au visage, et une expression d'immense félicité sur ses traits.

\- Depuis le temps que je ne cesse de répéter cette vérité, tu acceptes enfin que je puisse avoir eu raison tout ce temps ?

\- Va te faire voir, Camille, soupirai-je avec agacement.

Cassy nous observa avec un air de profond dépit, avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Je vous laisse régler vos petites querelles. Moi, pendant ce temps, je vais faire quelque chose d'utile. Comme, par exemple, m'assurer qu'on puisse entrer dans cette maison sans se faire repérer immédiatement.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

Je lançai un regard noir à Camille. Hors de question que je reconnaisse la moindre part de vérité dans ce qu'il avait pu dire. Je soupirai, et attendis patiemment que Cassy revienne, tentant de faire abstraction des milliers de souvenirs qui tentaient de se frayer un chemin au travers des limbes de ma mémoire.

Camille, s'il avait été sur la bonne voie pour se remettre à m'agacer, n'en fit cependant rien. De toute évidence, il était trop respectueux pour bouleverser ce moment. Il devait sentir à quel point il m'était difficile de revenir ici. Il savait ce que cela signifiait d'être sur des lieux qui représentaient une grande partie de notre bonheur – bonheur qui ne pourra plus jamais être atteint.

Et je crois que c'est par son silence, et par sa compréhension de mon état, qu'il réussit à me calmer. Mes souvenirs refluèrent. Jill n'apparut pas inopinément dans ma mémoire, nos soirées à deux sur le canapé ne vinrent pas troubler ma concentration. J'avais besoin de toutes mes facultés pour ce qui allait suivre, et le retour de Cassy ne me laissait pas de répit pour me remettre d'un trouble que j'aurais pu avoir.

J'inspirai profondément.

\- Il y a du monde dans toutes les chambres, nous prévint-elle. L'opération va être plus délicate que chez tes parents, Astrid.

Je hochai la tête. Je n'étais pas surprise. J'avais vendu cette maison à une première famille, et à supposer que, peut-être, elle avait pu être revendue, sa localisation et son agencement en faisait une habitation parfaite pour une famille. Forcément que toutes les chambres allaient être occupées.

\- Très bien, murmurai-je.

Je fis un pas en avant, me projetant des années en arrière, lorsque suivre ce chemin faisait partie de ma routine.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que l'on t'accompagne, cette fois ? s'enquit Cassy.

Je n'eus pas à répondre.

\- Non, dit Camille à ma place. Cela reste sa mission. Sa maison. Sa tante. Sa famille. Son histoire… C'est à elle de faire cela. Et, de toute façon, elle sait bien mieux que nous où se trouve la plinthe qui n'est pas réparée…

L'argument avait beau me paraître de poids, Cassy n'en tira pas moins une moue peu convaincue. Cependant, Camille posa la main sur son coude, l'attirant à lui. Elle fit un pas en arrière, l'air contrarié, mais toutefois résignée. J'adressai un bref regard à Camille, en espérant qu'il l'accepte pour ce qu'il était : des remerciements.

\- Très bien. Mais au moindre problème, fais-nous le plaisir de lancer des appels de détresse ! grommela Cassy.

Je hochai la tête, même si je ne me faisais pas d'inquiétude. Il n'y avait aucun risque que quelque chose tourne mal. Nous avions une longueur d'avance sur nos ennemis, j'en étais certaine.

J'inspirai un grand coup, puis passai au-dessus de notre petit portail – de ce qui _fut_ notre petit portail. Cette maison ne m'appartenait plus, même si j'étais persuadée qu'une partie de ma vie y était encore dissimulée.

Gardant une façade impassible, alors que mon cœur battait la chamade, je sortis ma baguette, et lançai tous les sortilèges nécessaires à une entrée discrète dans la maison.

Ainsi, aucun gond ne grinça lorsque j'ouvris la porte.

Aucune alarme ne se déclencha.

Aucun chien ne vint m'aboyer dessus.

Aucun Moldu ne se réveilla.

La maison était étrangement calme. Je ne l'avais plus vue ainsi depuis mes sept ans, époque où je me réveillais souvent la nuit. C'était il y a vingt ans…

Chassant toujours les souvenirs qui frappaient contre le verrou mental que je m'étais instauré, je pris le chemin que j'avais tant de fois emprunté, et qui menait à ma chambre. Je n'avais aucune envie de m'attarder dans ces pièces, je n'avais pas le moindre désir de constater que l'aménagement des meubles n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce que j'avais connu, avec les lieux où j'avais vécu.

L'escalier ne grinça pas lorsque je grimpai les marches, et j'arrivai sur le palier sans encombre. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, rejetant furieusement l'envie pressante d'ouvrir la chambre de Jill afin de l'observer une dernière fois.

 _Ce n'est plus la chambre de Jill_ , me morigénai-je en me forçant à avancer.

C'est une fois devant ma chambre que j'eus plus de mal à faire le moindre mouvement.

C'était ma chambre, la dernière fois que j'y avais pénétré. Aujourd'hui, elle serait celle d'une autre personne, quelqu'un que je n'avais jamais rencontré, une personne qui se l'était totalement appropriée, qui l'avait aménagée d'une façon différente, qui aurait effacé toute trace de ma présence.

J'aurais eu besoin de préparation, pour entrer dans cette pièce, et être moins choquée. Malheureusement, je manquais cruellement de temps, et ce dans toute cette histoire. Chaque seconde que je passais à me questionner était une seconde de moins avant de me faire attraper. Il était temps d'attraper le dragon par les écailles. Je calmai ma respiration, et entrai dans la pièce.

J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux.

Je ne le pouvais pas.

Chaque détail qui était différent de mes souvenirs était un poignard s'enfonçant lentement dans ma poitrine, rendant l'agonie de plus en plus longue, de plus en plus douloureuse. Je me contins de justesse, m'évitant de suffoquer face à toutes les émotions qui me frappaient comme l'aurait fait un Cognard enragé.

Je n'étais pas prête pour cette épreuve.

Je crois même que je n'étais prête pour aucune des épreuves qui allaient suivre.

Car, je supposai que les souffrances n'allaient pas cesser lorsque je serais sortie de cette maison.

Une petite tête brune dormait sur un lit, qui n'était pas à la place que j'avais attribuée au mien. Je m'approchai, pleine de curiosité.

Les sourcils froncés, le garçon semblait en proie à des rêves qui lui étaient propres. J'aurais aimé retrouver son innocence.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas connu un sommeil calme et réparateur.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles réflexions. J'avais une mission à remplir, et le temps pressait.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la plinthe que je savais branlante, espérant que le sortilège qui devait la protéger n'avait pas cessé de faire effet.

J'avais eu le temps de réfléchir, depuis notre départ de Darlington. Pour que cette plinthe n'ait jamais été réparée, c'était obligatoirement parce qu'un sortilège la protégeait d'une quelconque modification.

Mais si le sortilège avait été lancé par ma mère, maintenant qu'elle était décédée, il ne devait plus faire effet…

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je m'agenouillai devant le mur, et posai mes mains sur le bout de bois, repeint en blanc. Immédiatement, je respirai plus calmement.

Il y avait du jeu. La plinthe n'avait pas été réparée.

C'était une chance inouïe, et j'allais la saisir à pleine main.

Lentement, en m'assurant de faire le moins de bruit possible, je déplaçai le bout de bois, avant de le poser à la verticale contre le mur. Je soufflai. Le plus dur avait été fait.

Je me tournai vers le lit.

Pas le moindre mouvement de la part du garçon. Il dormait du sommeil des justes.

J'eus un sourire amer.

C'était certainement parce que je ne faisais pas partie de la catégorie des justes que mon sommeil avait tant pâti.

Je revins à mes dragons, et m'allongeai sur le sol, de sorte à avoir une vue large sur ce que pouvait bien dissimuler la plinthe.

Rien.

Mon cœur manqua plusieurs battements.

Ce n'était pas possible, je refusai d'avoir eu tort.

Quelque chose était forcément dissimulé derrière cette plinthe non fixée.

Je me forçai à respirer profondément, et à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas en paniquant et en m'agaçant que, soudainement, un indice allait m'apparaître. Il était temps pour moi de plonger mes mains dans mon passé. Je glissai donc une main dans le vide créé par la plinthe ôtée, et lentement, je glissai sur la surface, espérant trouver quelque chose sous peu.

De la poussière, des insectes morts… Ma main rencontrait beaucoup de substance, mais rien qui ne m'intéressait. J'aurais volontiers lancé un sortilège, mais d'abord, un _Accio_ n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose puisque je n'étais pas certaine de ce que je recherchais, et ensuite, je craignais trop que les Aurors surveillent étroitement tous les lieux qui m'étaient rattachés. Sans compter que cette maison n'était plus censée regorger de magie, puisque je l'avais ôtée du registre du Ministère… J'allais donc continuer à me salir les mains. Je grimaçai, soudain contente que Camille ne soit pas présent. Il en aurait certainement profité pour me faire remarquer que mon statut de princesse était totalement mérité, vu la tête que je faisais pour être en contact avec rien de plus qu'un peu de poussière.

J'avançai lentement, minutieusement, craignant trop de rater le moindre indice. Il me fallut parcourir toute la plinthe, sans rien trouver, pour que mes espoirs partent petit à petit en fumée. Ce n'était pas possible. Je ne croyais pas aux coïncidences. Deux plinthes ne pouvaient pas être branlantes de la même façon, dans la même configuration de deux pièces séparées par des centaines de kilomètres, par simple hasard. J'avais forcément raté quelque chose. Même si cela ne me plaisait pas, j'allais être forcée de recommencer une fouille minutieuse.

Prête à remettre mes mains dans la poussière, je me déplaçai, et fis le même chemin qu'auparavant, ma main parcourant l'interstice dans l'autre sens. J'appuyai partout, espérant déclencher un mécanisme quelconque. Rien. Je commençai à enrager. Mes parents n'étaient déjà pas des personnes dont j'avais une haute estime, mais si en plus ils me laissaient de faux indices, j'allais encore plus les détester, si seulement cela était possible. En plus, comme ils étaient tous deux morts, je n'avais aucun moyen de me venger d'une quelconque façon sur eux. Raison de plus pour enrager et les haïr pour n'avoir laissé aucun indice.

C'est certainement parce que je me retenais d'insulter Merlin pour extérioriser ma rage que celui-ci m'envoya un signe.

Il y avait un recoin, tout au bout de la plinthe, là où j'avais débuté. Je ne l'avais pas vu, et je n'avais pas pensé à le chercher, la première fois que j'avais exploré la cavité. Mais là, je l'avais dans ma ligne de mire. C'était à peine visible, mais j'étais une Invisible, dans le fond. J'avais eu une formation pour rechercher ce que tout le monde allait rater. Je voyais donc forcément cette cavité, maintenant qu'elle était là, sous mes yeux.

J'aurais voulu inspirer profondément, mais j'avais trop peur que le bruit réveille le garçon qui dormait. Alors, je gardai mon calme, et invoquai toutes les puissances sorcières, en espérant que celles-ci m'entendraient, que j'allais trouver ce que j'étais venue chercher.

Même si je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

Je passai ma main dans le recoin, et fouillai. Immédiatement, sa surface me parut trop grande. Un sortilège y avait été lancé. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis un fourmillement dans mes muscles. Soit je sentais la magie, soit l'excitation était à son comble. Ou bien, peut-être était-ce un peu des deux. Toujours était-il que mes doigts finirent par effleurer un objet rond et froid. Intriguée, j'avançai ma main aussi loin que je le pus, jusqu'à avoir assez de prise pour refermer mes doigts sans craindre de perdre l'objet lorsque je le sortirais de sa cachette.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je ne l'observai pas immédiatement, préférant repartir à mon exploration. Je n'allais certainement pas prendre le risque de repartir en laissant le moindre indice dans cette cavité. C'était totalement exclu, ma conscience ne me le permettrait pas.

Je fis bien. Je frôlai un autre objet, et le fis glisser jusqu'à moi. Je repartis à mon exploration mais, cette fois-ci, ne trouvai rien de plus. J'avais fini mon travail. Plus d'indices qui m'attendaient.

Je jetai un coup d'œil au garçon, puis à son réveil. Il dormait encore, et je doutai qu'il se réveille alors qu'il était cinq heures du matin, mais il valait tout de même mieux que je me dépêche de partir. Toujours sur le sol, je regardai tout de même ce que j'avais trouvé, dissimulés dans le mur. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que ce n'était pas dangereux, et que je ne risquais pas de nous faire exploser, si jamais les objets étaient ensorcelés pour ne pas être ouverts par des Invisibles.

Le premier objet était une flasque, rempli d'un liquide argenté. Des pensées. Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'étais pas certaine que c'était ce que nous recherchions. Cela dit, nous allions bien devoir faire avec ce que nous trouvions. Je me demandai toutefois à qui ces pensées pouvaient appartenir. À l'un de mes parents, ou bien à une autre personne de mon entourage ? C'était un grand mystère… Je rangeai cependant la flasque dans une poche. Ce n'était pas le moment pour ces questions. J'aurais les réponses bien assez tôt, je n'en doutais pas. Je regardai rapidement le second objet.

C'était un collier, auquel était accroché un médaillon. Cette histoire était de plus en plus bizarre. Le médaillon représentait un calice, qui me disait vaguement quelque chose. C'était certainement historique. Je n'avais pas le temps de me pencher dans mes souvenirs, mais j'avais épluché beaucoup de livres d'histoire lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, et également lorsque j'étais une Invisible. J'adorais l'Histoire, pour une raison que j'ignorais. Je ne savais juste pas ce que représentait ce calice-ci. Je tournai et retournai le médaillon entre mes mains, fascinée par la finesse de son dessin, mais également par son poids. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle lourdeur au creux de ma main.

Et puis, je vis le mécanisme. Je l'approchai de mon œil. Une petite fente était visible. Je glissai mon ongle. Un déclic à peine audible se fit entendre, me faisant presque sursauter. Le calice se scinda en deux dans sa longueur. Au creux de celui-ci se tenait une minuscule clé en or massif.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de marmonner.

Je refermai rapidement le calice, le mécanisme s'enclenchant à nouveau. Je n'avais pas le temps de réfléchir à cela. Je devais aller retrouver Camille et Cassy, c'était le plus important à présent. Je me redressai, repris la plinthe et la remis à son emplacement habituel. J'hésitai un instant à fixer définitivement son problème, avant de me reprendre. Ce n'était plus ma maison. Je n'avais plus le droit de faire cela. Cette maison ne m'appartenait plus depuis des années. Je devais laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient, même si cela me fendait le cœur. Je glissai le médaillon autour de mon cou, et fis demi-tour, prête à partir, avant de me figer.

J'étais observée. Le garçon s'était réveillé. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts, pleins de sommeil, et il luttait clairement pour savoir si j'étais un rêve ou une réalité. Mais il était éveillé, et c'était le plus grave.

\- Vous êtes une fée ? marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Je retins ma respiration.

Et puis, je fis quelque chose de clairement irréfléchi. Je m'approchai du lit, caressai ses cheveux, et hochai les yeux.

\- Une fée, oui.

\- Comme la fée Morgane ?

J'étais surprise qu'il fasse allusion à Morgane. La demi-sœur d'Arthur n'était pas la première à laquelle je pensais lorsque je songeais à des fées, mais somme toute, si ce gamin était passionné des chevaliers de la table ronde… rien ne l'empêchait de vouloir croiser la fée Morgane. Moi-même, à son âge, je rêvai de replonger à l'époque des Templiers, même si mon manque de courage était clairement un frein pour vivre à cette époque.

\- Oui, murmurai-je. Morgane, c'est bien moi.

Je me saisis du calice.

\- J'ai cru que le Graal était gardé ici, mais je me suis trompée…

Je glissai une main dans les cheveux du petit garçon, dont les yeux se refermaient déjà, prêts à repartir au pays des rêves.

\- Rendors-toi. Nous ne viendrons plus t'embêter.

Il m'avait déjà oubliée. Il dormait à nouveau. Je respirai profondément, et regardai un peu mieux sa chambre. Des dizaines de reproduction de chevaliers étaient affichées au mur, et des figurines étaient installées sur toutes les étagères. Je hochai la tête. Effectivement, ce garçon vivait au milieu des chevaliers. Par curiosité, je m'approchai de sa table de chevet. Une fiction sur le roi Arthur était sa lecture du moment. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi il avait tant souhaité voir apparaître la fée Morgane. Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas prise pour Guenièvre, ça, en revanche, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée…

Je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Il fallait que je m'en aille. Essayant de faire taire la douleur et la tristesse qui se battaient en duel dans ma poitrine, je partis aussi rapidement que je le pouvais de la maison, sans faire un vacarme qui réveillerait tout le monde. Je ne voulais plus être rattachée à cette maison. Je voulais partir, oublier toutes les années heureuses que j'y avais passées, je ne voulais plus penser à Jill et à la bienveillance dont elle avait toujours fait preuve à mon égard.

Je ne voulais plus regarder cette photographie de mon bonheur. Cela me faisait bien trop mal. J'avais trouvé le bonheur autrement, ailleurs.

Il y avait même des secondes où j'arrivais à me persuader que j'avais raison de croire cela.

Je descendis les escaliers le cœur lourd, et fis semblant de rien lorsque mon cœur se pinça alors que la porte se refermait derrière moi. C'était fini. Je ne viendrai plus jamais ici. Je n'aurai jamais de raison de revenir. Étrangement, réaliser cela me fit plus de mal que la première fois, lorsque j'avais vendu la maison, alors que j'étais encore à Poudlard. Les aléas des années qui passent, certainement.

Je traversai la petite cour, via cette allée que j'avais tant de fois empruntée, et rejoignis Camille et Cassy.

\- Alors ? s'enquit Cassy.

Mais Camille ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il se précipita vers moi, et porta la main à ma poitrine, avant de tirer sur le médaillon, les yeux exorbités. Cassy haussa les sourcils, en même temps qu'un sourire moqueur se peignait sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu voles, maintenant ? se moqua-t-elle.

Une fois encore, je n'eus pas l'occasion de lui dire ce qu'il en était. Camille secouait la tête, incrédule, mais ce fut lui qui répondit à ma place.

\- Incroyable. Il était là, tout ce temps… C'est tout ce qu'il y avait ?

\- Non, il y avait aussi cela, dis-je en sortant la flasque de ma poche. Des pensées… Tu connais ce médaillon ? dis-je cependant.

\- Oh, oui, murmura-t-il. Il a rendu fou tous ceux qui ont fait la descente chez tes parents. Des journées entières de recherche, sans jamais mettre la main dessus.

Il caressa le médaillon, et secoua la tête, avant de regarder autour de nous.

\- Ce n'est pas le lieu pour discuter de cela. Cassy, est-ce que tu sais où nous pourrions aller ? On retourne chez ton grand-père ?

Cassy secoua la tête.

\- Non, surtout pas. Pas tant que nous n'avons pas terminé notre affaire. Je connais un endroit parfait.

\- Il nous faudra une pensine, lui rappelai-je en désignant la flasque.

Elle hocha la tête, souriant.

\- C'est bien ce que je dis. Je connais l'endroit parfait. Si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Elle nous tendit les bras. Soupirant à l'idée d'être à nouveau escortée, mais n'ayant pas d'autres choix, je pris son bras. Moins d'une seconde après que Camille en ait fait de même, Eastbourne n'était plus qu'un lointain paysage.

.

.

.

 _15 juin 2031, huit heures trente. Une grotte à flanc de l'Himalaya._

Camille jeta une nouvelle brassée de bouts de bois sur le feu qu'il avait allumé. La température était à peine supportable, mais en tant qu'Invisible, nous avions connu bien pire.

\- Nous sommes où ? m'enquis-je alors qu'il sortait des vivres du sac que Cassy et moi avions rapporté de Pokhara.

Le Népal était un pays que je n'avais jamais visité, mais Cassy le connaissait assez bien, apparemment. En tout cas, assez bien pour nous indiquer où trouver de quoi nous nourrir à Pokhara, sans attirer l'attention sur nous.

Et aussi, assez bien pour nous emmener dans cette grotte à flanc de montagne, dans laquelle se trouvait toutes sortes de commodités, et même une pensine.

\- C'était la cachette d'un Rapace Nocturne que j'ai arrêté, nous expliqua Cassy. Je n'ai jamais mentionné sa planque, me disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, peut-être bien que celle-ci pourrait me servir, et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle ne soit pas connue des autres… J'ai bien fait, pas vrai ?

\- Tu as extrêmement bien fait, reconnut Camille.

Cela me faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais Camille avait entièrement raison. À l'heure actuelle, je ne doutais pas que mes propres planques étaient gardées par plusieurs Aurors, tout comme tous les lieux où j'aurais pu me rendre. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant que la maison de Jill n'ait pas été plus surveillée que cela… Mais peut-être les Aurors ne s'attendaient-ils pas à ce que nous côtoyions notre ancienne vie, seulement celle que nous connaissions en tant qu'Invisible ? Cela ne serait pas si étonnant que cela.

Nous nous servîmes de quoi nous sustenter. Je détestais toujours autant prendre un petit-déjeuner, mais j'étais passée par tellement d'émotions au cours de cette seule nuit que je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que manger. J'avais l'impression d'en avoir besoin pour tenir debout malgré tous les souvenirs qui avaient troublé mon esprit ces dernières heures.

Cassy avala d'une traite des fruits en tout genre, faisant passer le tout avec une boisson chaude que je ne sus identifier, et qui paraissait être une spécialité locale. Ne prenant aucun risque pour ma part, je me contentai d'une tasse de thé, et d'un peu de pain, façon locale. Un délice, même si cela me paraissait étrange de l'admettre. La dernière fois que j'avais pris un petit-déjeuner, j'avais été forcée par Jill, et j'avais huit ans.

\- On commence par quoi ? s'enquit Cassy en mâchant un énième fruit. Par le médaillon, ou par les pensées ?

\- Le médaillon, répondis-je immédiatement.

Je l'ôtai de mon cou, et le posai sur le sol. Aussitôt, les yeux de Camille s'illuminèrent, et se posèrent dessus, comme attirés par un aimant. Le calice brillait doucement, son éclat se modifiant selon la courbe des flammes.

\- Ce médaillon nous a rendus totalement fous, murmura Camille. Nous n'arrivions pas à mettre la main dessus, et toi, tu le retrouves comme ça…

Il s'installa sur un bout de bois, taillé de sorte à faire un siège presque confortable. À aucun moment il ne quitta le médaillon des yeux.

\- Comme tu le sais, nous avons fait une descente chez tes parents. Ton père nous a résisté, et est décédé sur les lieux. Ta mère était à l'étage, et est descendue précipitamment… Mais à ce moment-là, nous pensions qu'elle n'était pas une Rapace Nocturne, qu'elle faisait partie de la couverture de ton père. Et puis, nous avons compris que c'était toi, la couverture. Seulement toi. Alors, on a questionné ta mère autant qu'on a pu. Mais surtout, nous avons examiné sa baguette, afin de savoir quels étaient ses derniers sortilèges, qui l'avaient retenue à l'étage. Et là, au lieu de découvrir des sortilèges de protection, ou d'attaque, nous avons simplement découvert des sortilèges de dissimulation. Nous avons rapidement compris de quoi il retournait, parce que ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de cacher tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il suffisait de regarder les photos pour nous rendre compte qu'elle avait modifié des petits détails sur les photos de famille. Sur certaines, tu apparaissais encore avec ce médaillon autour du cou. C'est une représentation du Graal, selon le Gobelin Gragnorka.

Je regardai le collier, surprise. Je n'en avais bien évidemment aucun souvenir.

\- Isabella Smith n'a jamais voulu nous dire pourquoi elle cherchait absolument à faire disparaître ce médaillon de toutes les photos. Forcément, nous nous sommes dit qu'il était plus qu'important, et qu'il nous permettrait certainement de mettre la main sur tous les secrets qu'elle nous dissimulait. Mais nous avons eu beau la questionner, la menacer, et lui faire subir les tortures de nos interrogatoires, rien à faire. Elle n'a jamais lâché le morceau. Nous avons bien tenté de voir si tu portais le médaillon autour de ton cou, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez ta tante, pour annoncer le décès de tes parents, celle-ci nous a affirmé que tu n'avais jamais porté de collier de toute ta vie. Je suppose que ta mère avait modifié ses souvenirs, puisque ce médaillon existe bel et bien…

Je voyais dans le regard de Camille qu'il voulait toucher au médaillon, mais qu'il n'osait pas, aussi lui tendis-je le collier, afin qu'il s'en empare, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire.

\- Très bien, c'était une belle histoire, commenta Cassy. Mais elle ne nous avance pas vraiment, puisque nous ne savons pas du tout ce qui peut rendre ce médaillon si spécial.

Je ne dis rien pendant quelques secondes, alors qu'ils soupesaient et observaient, à tour de rôle, ce médaillon que j'avais retrouvé. Puis, lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur inspection, je récupérai le calice, et refis l'opération que j'avais faite dans la chambre à Eastbourne. Le même déclic se fit entendre, quoi que de façon moins bruyante, les alentours n'étant pas plongés dans le silence comme la chambre du petit garçon. Le calice s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la même clef apparut. Aussi minuscule et brillante qu'à Eastbourne, et aussi intrigante. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir.

Cassy et Camille m'observaient faire avec grand intérêt.

\- J'ai un peu observé l'objet dans la chambre, avouai-je.

Aussitôt, l'air réjoui de Camille se renfrogna.

\- J'avais espéré que tu avais soudainement eu des souvenirs, et que c'était cela qui t'avait poussé à découvrir le mécanisme… Tant pis, tu ne sauras pas nous dire ce qu'elle peut bien ouvrir, soupira-t-il. C'est toujours mieux que rien. Est-ce que je peux regarder la clef ?

Je hochai la tête, et la lui tendis délicatement. Elle était à peine plus grande qu'une phalange, mais les détails étaient impressionnants. Camille l'observa, sortit sa baguette et créa une loupe à partir d'un bout de bois, afin de mieux observer les motifs qui ornaient la clef. Il secoua ensuite la tête.

\- Non, rien… J'ai cru un instant que les symboles allaient me faire découvrir quelque chose, que nous en saurions plus sur ce que cette clef pouvait bien ouvrir…

Je l'avais moi-même espéré en le voyant faire, mais je me doutais qu'il fallait se creuser davantage les méninges avant de trouver ce à quoi correspondait cette clef.

Cassy observa à nouveau la clef, sans prendre la loupe que Camille lui tendait. Apparemment, elle ne pensait pas découvrir quelque chose de plus, et préférait observer l'objet avec ses propres yeux, sans artifice. J'attendis qu'elle ait terminé pour lui poser une question primordiale.

\- Et pour les pensées ?

Elle se leva souplement, et partit au fond de la grotte, avant de revenir rapidement avec une Pensine grossière, pas comme celle que nous avions utilisée à Poudlard. Celle-ci avait été créée sommairement, simplement pour être utile, et non pas pour décorer.

\- Nous allons glisser les pensées là-dedans. J'espère que nous en apprendrons plus…

Je sortis la flasque de ma poche. Je n'étais pas certaine d'être prête à affronter ces souvenirs, surtout que je n'étais pas certaine de leur appartenance.

Ou, plutôt, si, je commençais à m'en douter. Si ma mère effaçait les traces de l'existence du médaillon, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit découvert. C'était pour cela qu'elle l'avait caché à Eastbourne, dans la maison de Jill. J'étais certaine que c'était aussi elle qui avait dissimulé des pensées.

Les siennes.

Je n'étais pas prête à affronter ses pensées. Pourtant, j'allais devoir le faire. Assumer de voir les pensées d'une femme que j'avais privé de tout sentiment de joie.

Une femme sur laquelle j'avais lancé les Détraqueurs.

Je sortis de mon esprit pour constater que Camille m'observait attentivement. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire. Il se doutait certainement de ce qui me tourmentait. Cela me fit du mal de l'admettre, mais Camille me connaissait de mieux en mieux. En fait, il m'avait sûrement toujours connue parfaitement, et c'était certainement pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour que nous nous appréciions. Il préférait me détester plutôt que d'apprendre à me connaître, et m'aider à me défaire de mes démons.

\- Cassy, tu es prête à te plonger dans les pensées de… ma mère, je suppose ? lui demandai-je.

Cassy secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne croyez pas que cette clef peut ouvrir un coffre ?

\- J'en doute, répondit Camille. J'y ai pensé aussi, avoua-t-il. Mais aucun coffre à Gringotts ne possède de serrures aussi petites.

\- Un coffre familial, non, c'est certain, reconnut Cassy. Enfin, je ne suis jamais rentrée en Gringotts, mais j'en ai beaucoup entendu parler. Mais un coffre… plus petit ? Comme un coffre personnel ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'avais pas connaissance de tels coffres à Gringotts, mais cela ne me paraissait pas improbable. Le mieux aurait été de demander à mon beau-frère et à sa femme, qui y travaillaient, mais je n'étais définitivement pas en mesure d'arriver chez eux pour leur demander un tel renseignement, sans préambule et alors que j'avais disparu depuis plusieurs jours, sans donner trace de vie.

\- Remontre-moi la clef, s'il te plaît.

Elle me tendit le médaillon et la clef, et je l'observai plus attentivement. Puis, je pris le médaillon. C'était subtil, c'était vrai, mais c'était pourtant présent.

\- C'est du travail de Gobelins, finis-je par dire.

Je n'étais pas une professionnelle en la matière, mais j'avais vu certains de leurs artefacts, et je me doutais que ceux-ci en étaient.

\- Et puis, ça serait plutôt logique, non ? Mes parents travaillaient à Gringotts, et s'occupaient des finances des Rapaces Nocturnes…

Je trouvais pour ma part que c'était aussi un mouvement très risqué de la part de mes parents que de laisser leurs affaires dans le même chaudron, mais après tout, peut-être s'étaient-ils dit que la politique des Gobelins empêcherait les Invisibles d'aller trop fouiner. De toute évidence, c'était bien le cas, puisque Camille et Cassy ne me contredisaient pas en disant qu'ils avaient déjà fouillé tout Gringotts.

Je les regardai à nouveau.

\- Eh bien, peut-être que ça sera notre nouvelle étape, reconnut Camille. Mais d'abord, allons un peu fouiller dans la mémoire de ta mère…

Je lui tendis la flasque, et il se dépêcha d'en faire tomber le contenu dans la Pensine. Puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, il anima les pensées, afin de les faire défiler sans que nous ayons à glisser notre tête, à tour de rôle, dans le récipient trop petit pour nous permettre d'y tenir à trois.

La tête qui apparut tourbillonna un peu, comme à la recherche de son meilleur profil. Le souvenir finit toutefois par s'immobiliser et, si je n'avais aucune image nette d'elle, en tout cas pas en aussi bonne forme, je n'eus toutefois aucun mal à reconnaître ma mère.

Nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, même si cela me faisait du mal de l'admettre.

Mais ce qui me fit le plus mal, ce fut d'entendre sa voix. Sa vraie voix. Lorsque j'étais allée à Azkaban, accompagnée d'un Détraqueur, la voix de ma mère était déformée par la maladie, le froid, les suppliques qu'elle me jetait.

Aujourd'hui, le ton de ses paroles était bien plus posé, malgré la vitesse à laquelle elle débitait ses mots. Je retins quelque peu mon souffle, tentant de croire que je n'étais pas en train de paniquer à l'idée de comprendre ce qui planait autour de moi.

\- J'espère sincèrement que la personne qui écoute ces mots sera toi, Astrid. Je l'espère et, d'un autre côté, je le désespère. Car cela voudrait dire que le fils de Cole est après toi. Car cela voudra dire que je n'ai pas pu te protéger. Que personne n'a pu te protéger… Et que tu as dû fouiller dans tes pensées pour savoir où j'avais caché les miennes…

Ma mère prit une grande inspiration. Son regard se fit plus profond, plus intense.

\- Tu ne t'en rappelles sûrement plus, du moins, pas si j'ai correctement effacé tes pensées. Et je l'ai fait, j'en suis certaine. J'étais une excellente Rapace Nocturne.

Ma mère eut un drôle de sourire, que j'eus du mal à qualifier, avant de finalement comprendre. Elle s'auto-congratulait. Elle était fière de ses capacités magiques, et elle le faisait savoir. Pour ma part, je n'avais su développer cette capacité que tardivement, après avoir rejoint les Invisibles.

\- Parler de moi au passé est étrange…, marmonna-t-elle avant de finalement se reprendre. Mais pas impossible. Surtout pas alors que ta survie en dépend.

Elle leva son poignet gauche, et jeta un œil à sa montre.

\- Si mes calculs sont exacts, et je suis certaine à quatre-vingt-dix pour cent qu'ils le sont, les Invisibles devraient arriver chez nous d'ici deux heures. Ce qui me laisse le temps de tout t'expliquer.

Je serrai les poings, impatiente d'enfin en savoir plus, mais également craintive de ce que j'allais découvrir. S'il s'agissait d'un tel secret, si celui-ci avait traversé les années, je doutais l'apprécier positivement.

Une main amicale se posa sur mon épaule, mais je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier à qui elle appartenait. Je craignais trop de rater le moindre mouvement de ma mère, la moindre de ses expressions faciales. Je n'en avais aucun souvenir, et sa tête, ranimée grâce à cette pensine, était la seule image que je n'aurais jamais d'elle. Je refusais de laisser passer cette chance de mettre un visage sur cette personne que j'avais passé tant d'années à idolâtrer, puis à détester.

\- Tu es née dans un climat plutôt propice, il faut que tu le saches. Les sorciers n'étaient plus vraiment en guerre, à part ceux qui s'opposaient aux Rapaces Nocturnes. La communauté sorcière était en paix, et c'était un véritable sentiment de joie qui aurait dû m'envahir lorsque j'ai su que j'étais enceinte. Sauf que ça n'a pas été le cas. J'étais au sein des Rapaces Nocturnes depuis mes vingt ans, tout comme ton père, et dans cette organisation, avoir un enfant signifiait être faible. J'ai craint longtemps que Cole nous oblige à t'abandonner ou, même, à ne pas te donner la vie. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis tant de temps à lui avouer que j'étais enceinte…

Certainement de façon inconsciente, ma mère posa une main sur son ventre, comme si elle se rappelait des sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsqu'elle m'avait porté. Je gardai un visage stoïque.

Sauf que mes sentiments, eux, étaient en ébullition.

\- Ton père était plus serein. Pour lui, rien ne pouvait nous arriver. Il était persuadé que nous étions intouchables. Bien évidemment… Ton père était un grand idéaliste, tu ne le sauras jamais, alors, tu dois me croire sur paroles. Mais pour lui, aucun mal ne pouvait nous être fait, du moins, pas en interne. Jamais Cole ne se débarrasserait de ses bras droits… Il le croyait sincèrement, et je ne pouvais pas réellement l'en blâmer. Il ne savait pas tout ce que moi, je pouvais savoir.

Le regard de ma mère se fit soudainement extrêmement dur. Je retins mon souffle.

\- David ne savait pas… Mais l'ancien bras droit de Cole était décédé, et le récit de sa mort connaissait deux versions. La version officielle, et la version officieuse. Selon la version officielle, il avait été tué par les Invisibles. La version officieuse est bien moins reluisante. Je le sais, parce que j'étais présente, le jour de sa mort.

Son sourire spécial, à nouveau, structura sa figure.

\- Les Invisibles n'avaient rien à voir avec son décès. C'est ma baguette qui l'a tué. Parce que Cole me l'avait demandé. C'était son bras droit depuis le début, et il avait, rien qu'une fois, tremblé, hésité à suivre un ordre. Cette banale hésitation l'avait discrédité à jamais aux yeux de Cole. Il était mort, de ma propre main. Alors, sincèrement, je savais que Cole pouvait nous faire du mal si jamais il pensait que nous pouvions être une entrave à son travail. Oh, oui, j'en avais totalement conscience…

Ma mère se fit silencieuse. J'étais prête à parier qu'elle revivait, au moment de faire ce journal intime à mon intention, le jour où elle avait tué l'ancien bras droit de Cole.

\- Me tuer, te tuer, tuer ton père… Il n'aurait jamais hésité un instant. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu une idée. J'ai essayé de le doubler.

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais connu Cole. Il était quasiment impossible de le doubler. Il était trop malin pour une erreur aussi grossière.

\- Alors, je lui ai fait croire que tout était planifié. Ma grossesse. Que j'avais fait en sorte de tomber enceinte. Parce que, si je devenais une mère aimante, qui pouvait jamais douter de moi ? Qui, jamais, pouvait penser que j'étais une criminelle ? Je crois que ça a été la meilleure et la pire de mes idées, renifla ma mère.

Reniflait-elle parce qu'elle voulait pleurer, ou était-ce simplement du dédain ? Je ne le savais pas.

\- L'argumentaire que je lui tins, en lui disant que je n'aurais aucun mal à t'abandonner si cela devait servir les intérêts des Rapaces… Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû te mépriser, en face de lui, pour qu'il soit assuré que je ne m'étais pas attachée… Toutes ces fois où je t'ai laissée, pour aller accomplir une mission… Il y a tellement de fêlures dans mon cœur, si tu savais à quel point j'ai souffert de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… Te serrer dans mes bras quand tu pleurais et que nous étions en sa présence, toutes ces fois où j'aurais voulu être là pour te murmurer des paroles rassurantes, mais où c'était Jill qui s'en chargeait, car elle s'occupait de toi lorsque nous étions à travers le monde… Aucune mère ne devrait vivre cela, je ne le souhaite pas…

Sauf que moi, je ne serais jamais mère. Et que cela, c'était à cause de son fichu patron.

\- Mais au moins, Cole était tranquille. Cole nous faisait toujours confiance. Cole ne craignait pas que je sois découverte. Et, surtout les soupçons qui avaient commencé à planer sur nous se sont peu à peu dissipés. En effet, personne ne croyait qu'une Rapace Nocturne pouvait avoir un fils. C'était impensable.

Ça, je voulais bien le croire. Jamais je n'y aurais cru, pour ma part, si je n'avais pas eu l'idée d'aller fouiller dans les archives de mes parents. Personne, au sein des Invisibles, ne parlait de la possibilité que les Rapaces Nocturnes aient des enfants. C'était une idée trop horrible.

\- Si, en public, je devais me montrer indifférente envers toi, quand nous étions à la maison, c'était totalement différent… Je te prie de le croire, Astrid, nous t'aimions réellement pour ce que tu étais, notre enfant, et non pas pour ce que tu nous permettais d'être. Je t'aimais comme toute mère se doit d'aimer son enfant, et si c'était à refaire, je referais tout de la même façon… à un détail près. Mais nous y arrivons.

Le visage de ma mère était en colère et, même, haineux. Je devenais aussi curieuse qu'émotive. J'avais peur des sentiments que ma mère allait faire se développer en moi, d'ici peu.

\- J'ai tout fait pour t'éduquer aussi bien que possible. J'ai fait en sorte que tu développes un esprit curieux, malgré ta timidité. J'ai tenté de te faire réfléchir par toi-même, malgré ton jeune âge. Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu aurais toujours le choix, que tu pouvais être indépendante, que tu devais toujours être libre de faire ce qui te plaisait… Saleté de Merlin, j'ai fini par vraiment croire à tout cela ! J'ai été tellement stupide ! Et c'est comme ça que je nous ai amené à aujourd'hui.

Ma mère se prit la tête entre les mains, et continua son histoire, sa voix légèrement étouffée.

\- Il y a quelques années de cela, j'ai recruté une jeune femme parmi nous. J'avais le choix entre la tuer ou la recruter, mais ses qualités ont fait pencher la balance pour la seconde option. Très douée, très intelligente, très vive. Trop, même. Tellement vive qu'elle a charmé tout le monde. Mais, surtout, elle a charmé Cole. Oh, il n'a pas perdu la tête au point d'être prêt à tout pour elle, non. Il l'a suffisamment perdu pour lui faire un enfant. Dès que j'ai su qu'elle était enceinte, j'ai supplié Merlin que ça soit une fille. Ton père ne voyait pas le danger, bien évidemment. Pour lui, tout ce que faisait Cole était normal. Nous ne devions jamais douter, jamais craindre le moindre problème. Bien sûr. Ton père, ce grand idéaliste, même lorsqu'on lui explique qu'il ne faut plus l'être… Surtout lorsque Merlin nous laisse tomber.

Je retins mon souffle.

\- Comme tu l'as sûrement compris, c'est un garçon qui a vu le jour. Et Cole, qui, jusqu'à présent, te regardait à peine, juste suffisamment pour s'apercevoir que je ne m'attachais pas à toi, s'est tout à coup retrouvé fasciné par ton existence. Je pouvais le comprendre, cela dit. Peut-être que si la situation avait été inversée, j'aurais fait pareil. Mais aujourd'hui, la situation n'est pas inversée. Elle est comme elle est, et j'ai peur pour toi. Parce que Cole a décidé que son fils et toi alliez vous marier. Que vous alliez perpétuer la grande famille des Rapaces Nocturnes. Que, jamais, tu n'aurais le choix de ta vie. C'était fini, mes grands idéaux d'éducation. À présent, tu devais être servile, tu devais être prête à devenir une poule pondeuse pour son fils… Et c'est là que j'ai commencé les erreurs. J'ai commencé à me disputer avec ton père, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas dans l'idée de Cole. Pour lui, que tu épouses quelqu'un ne posait aucun problème. Tant pis si tu n'avais pas d'éducation, tant pis si tu ne devenais pas une enfant normale. Pire, pour David, c'était tant mieux ! Nous n'aurions pas à te mentir, puisque tu découvrirais rapidement le monde des Rapaces Nocturnes. Alors que j'avais prévu de toujours t'offrir le choix…

Ma mère releva la tête. Isabella Smith semblait proche du désespoir mais, pourtant, dans ses yeux brillait toujours une lueur sauvage. Celle qui lui avait permis de devenir une Rapace Nocturne, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde.

\- Mais évidemment, nos disputes ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Les Rapaces Nocturnes ont commencé à s'interroger, et, surtout, les Invisibles se sont rapprochés de nous. Nous avions rompu une routine qu'ils avaient connue, et ils s'étonnaient de ce changement brutal. Je pouvais les comprendre. J'aurais fait pareil, dans une situation inverse. Sauf que leur surveillance s'est accrue, et que les Rapaces Nocturnes ont, eux aussi, commencé à s'inquiéter de toute cette agitation. J'aurais peut-être pu rattraper tout cela, si je n'avais pas multiplié les erreurs. Être moins froide envers toi lorsque les Rapaces Nocturnes nous voyaient, paraître distraite, rater des occasions en or de détourner de l'argent… Je ne sais même plus combien de fois je suis rentrée à la maison en me demandant pourquoi personne n'était encore à notre recherche… Et puis, j'ai commis la pire erreur de ma vie. Je me suis élevée contre Cole. C'était il y a deux semaines. Il est venu ici, et, clairement, il m'a dit ce qu'il voulait que tu sois. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas l'admettre.

Est-ce que les yeux de ma mère brillaient à cause de la lumière, ou à cause de larmes ?

\- J'ai fait ce que toute mère aurait fait. J'ai tout fait pour te protéger. Je lui ai dit qu'il valait mieux attendre, que nous ne savions pas si tu disposais réellement des qualités pouvant te permettre d'être une bonne mère, celle qu'il voulait pour les enfants de son fils, mais Cole n'a pas flanché. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était une mère, pas forcément une bonne. Alors, je lui ai dit franchement que non, tu n'allais pas être cette enfant. Il a souri, cruellement, comme il sait le faire devant ses ennemis. Je l'ai vu faire tellement de fois… Et puis, il m'a dit que la décision ne me revenait pas. Qu'il avait accepté que je te garde, et qu'il choisirait ce que nous ferions de toi. Que je n'avais pas ma voix au chapitre. Que j'avais quelques jours pour me calmer, et qu'ensuite, j'allais accepter sa proposition. Tu te marierais avec son fils. Ce que je ne pouvais pas concevoir, évidemment.

Elle déglutit nerveusement.

\- J'ai fait quelque chose dont je ne me pensais pas capable. J'ai tout falsifié. Tes souvenirs, ceux de Jill, les registres de l'état civil… Nous n'existons plus, pour vous deux. Vous n'aurez jamais envie d'aller sur nos tombes, tu ne te souviendras pas exactement de nous, et tu penseras que ce sont les ravages du temps qui ont altéré ta mémoire. Tu penseras que nous t'aimions, mais tu n'en sauras pas plus. Tu nous oublieras, et peut-être que c'est pour le mieux, finalement…

Elle détacha le collier qu'elle avait autour du cou, et le montra.

\- Il sera caché chez Jill, dans la cachette que tu adores. On a la même à la maison, dit-elle avec un sourire. J'espère qu'un jour, tu le trouveras, et que tu sauras quoi en faire. En attendant, je vais t'emmener chez Jill, et lui effacer la mémoire. Pour elle, elle devait te garder, comme un jour normal. Elle ne se rappellera pas que j'étais paniquée, que j'étais prête à pleurer, lorsque je t'ai laissée chez elle.

À nouveau, ma mère regarda sa montre.

\- Les Invisibles ne devraient plus tarder. J'ai fait en sorte qu'ils voient notre appartenance aux Rapaces Nocturnes, dans la semaine. J'ai oublié de dissimuler correctement mon tatouage, ça les a mis sur la voie. Je sais qu'ils ne nous feront pas de cadeaux. J'espère tout de même que ton père ne se battra pas trop férocement, ou bien il risque d'y perdre la vie. De mon côté, je vais tout faire pour rester en vie, et tenter d'avoir de tes nouvelles, malgré tout. J'ai un vieil ennemi qui ne résistera pas à l'envie de me donner des informations te concernant. Ou, tout du moins, je l'espère…

Ma mère se leva, avant de se rasseoir.

\- Au fait, Astrid. Peu importe à quel point tu me détestes, à quel point tu es heureuse de me savoir morte, ou quoi que ce soit. Sache que je n'ai pas passé une seule seconde, depuis que je sais que tu vas naître, à t'aimer. Je veux simplement que tu le saches, et j'espère qu'un jour, tu sauras ce que signifie l'amour d'une mère, pour que tu comprennes à quel point ma décision a été la plus difficile à prendre de toute ma vie. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner de ne pas avoir été avec toi, au fur et à mesure de ton existence. Sache juste ça. Je t'embrasse.

Et le souvenir se termina ainsi.

.

.

.

Il marchait en faisant les cent pas, se demandant s'il était temps de se lancer, ou s'il valait mieux attendre.

Non, bien sûr, il fallait attendre. La question ne devrait même pas se poser. Astrid était une personne qui réfléchissait toujours avant d'agir, c'était ce qui le séduisait de plus en plus, après toutes ces années à la suivre.

Toutes ces années… Son père lui en avait parlé, de ce bijou disparu, qu'il était difficile de trouver. Et encore plus d'approcher. Oh, il se rappelait, bien évidemment, de la colère qui avait envahi Cole lorsqu'Astrid avait rejoint le rang des Invisibles. Comme si cette petite sotte ne pouvait pas voir qu'il y avait bien mieux ailleurs, qu'elle méritait tellement mieux. Comme si elle n'avait pas pu attendre un peu, de le découvrir, lui.

Son promis.

Celui qui l'idéalisait depuis tant d'années, qui avait manqué avoir le cœur brisé lorsqu'on lui avait dit, à ses quinze ans, que cette petite sotte s'était dégottée un petit ami qui n'était pas lui. Toutes ces années à haïr ce garçon… qu'il avait enfin rencontré, affronté ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait paru pataud ! Tellement stupide, pas du tout à la hauteur d'Astrid, qui ne méritait que lui.

Lui, qui avait tout préparé. Leur future maison. Certes, il avait dû réarranger quelques pièces. Les chambres des enfants étaient devenues inutiles, cela allait de soi, mais même s'il était triste à l'idée de ne jamais avoir d'enfants avec Astrid, alors que ça aurait dû être leur destinée, il savait que c'était nécessaire pour qu'elle prenne un peu de plomb dans les ailes. Elle avait eu besoin de ce recadrage, évidemment. Elle était trop sereine, trop confiante, trop certaine d'être intouchable, alors qu'elle devrait être sous sa protection. Elle devait avoir besoin de lui, c'était ainsi que cela devait être.

Elle était à lui. C'était prédit, depuis qu'il avait été conçu. Et ça devait se produire ainsi. Pas autrement.

Toutes ces années à l'observer… à patienter, à attendre les moments où il pourrait la regarder dans son élément naturel. Toutes ces fois où il avait détesté la voir au bras de ce bellâtre de Potter, qui ne savait pas la chance qu'il avait.

Et puis, il avait fini par prendre assez confiance en lui. Son père lui avait enseigné cela : il fallait toujours attendre avant d'agir. Alors, pendant des années, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait laissé Astrid vivre sa vie, en sachant pertinemment qu'un jour où l'autre, il irait la récupérer. Que, bientôt, elle serait à lui, puisque c'était ainsi que Merlin l'avait voulu. Il n'avait jamais douté de cela, il savait parfaitement qu'elle allait lui revenir. C'était ainsi que cela devait être, évidemment. Alors, il s'était rapproché. Avait cherché des informations sur d'autres personnes, qui avaient connu Astrid. Et puis, il avait fini par trouver les Invisibles qui se cachaient. Il avait fini par placer une Chimère au-dessus de chacun d'eux, jusqu'à lâcher les fauves, lorsque le temps serait venu. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait fini par resserrer l'étau autour d'Astrid. En éliminant, petit à petit, les Invisibles. Jusqu'à ce qu'arrive à ses oreilles que des personnes mouraient.

Des personnes qu'elle aimait.

Pour qu'elle prenne peur.

Pour qu'elle se réveille.

Pour qu'elle sorte de sa zone de confort.

Pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'était pas tranquille, dans son quotidien. Parce que ce n'était pas le quotidien qui devait lui être dévolu. C'était un faux quotidien, celui qu'elle vivait.

Il était grand temps qu'elle lui revienne. Qu'ils soient ensemble.

Que leur destinée s'accomplisse.

Que les héritiers des Rapaces Nocturnes soient ensemble.

Il fit tourner entre ses mains une petite boîte dérobée à Gringotts. Heureusement pour lui, il avait de très bonnes compétences en matière de contrefaçon. Le Gobelin n'aurait pas pu s'y tromper, mais c'était un sorcier qui s'était occupé de lui, et il avait pu récupérer ce qui était à lui. Ou, plutôt, à Astrid, mais ce qui lui appartenait était aussi à lui.

Elle n'allait pas tarder à le découvrir, bien entendu. Mais, en attendant, il allait rester patient. Bientôt, elle serait là. Bientôt, elle allait être à lui.

Du bruit se fit entendre, à l'étage supérieur. Il poussa un profond soupir, avant de sortir de la pièce. Il lui fallait calmer son prisonnier, et, peut-être, réussir à lui soutirer quelques informations sur ses dons. Parce qu'il en avait forcément.

La maison était plongée dans le noir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de lumière. Il était un Rapace, il voyait correctement dans la pénombre.

Il arriva devant la pièce blanche, et l'ouvrit, avant de s'approcher de son prisonnier.

\- Salut, Luis…

Le dénommé Luis lui adressa simplement un regard haineux, qui désola son geôlier.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort. Je viens te rendre visite ! Parce que j'ai envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, tu sais. J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus. Je veux tout découvrir de toi. Savoir ce qui a poussé les Invisibles à te recruter parce que, vois-tu, j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve pas quelles sont les qualités qui ont poussé Will et Jones à te recruter. À mon humble avis, tu n'es qu'un petit pion, tu n'as aucune compétence magique qui fasse de toi un être extraordinaire… Et pourtant, tu es là. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi ?

Luis garda la bouche résolument fermée, faisant soupirer son geôlier.

\- Très bien, soupira celui-ci. Après tout, si tu ne souhaites pas me parler, peut-être que ta langue se déliera lorsqu'Astrid sera arrivée.

Le regard de Luis s'illumina un bref instant, d'un éclair de panique pure.

\- Aaaaah, tu t'inquiètes pour Astrid, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien que la curiosité rongeât le corps de Luis, celui-ci ne céda pas, et ne posa aucune question. Il était hors de question qu'il cède face à cet homme. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas tant que dire le moindre mot ne l'aidait pas.

Il devait en apprendre plus. Savoir pourquoi il cherchait tant Astrid. Depuis trois ans que Luis était emprisonné ici, il n'avait toujours pas compris ce que lui voulait cet homme, et il ne comptait pas mourir avant d'avoir compris son plan.

\- Oh, je sens que tu veux tout savoir. Je vais te donner quelques petits indices, pour ton plus grand plaisir. Sache, tout d'abord, que je suis le fils de Cole.

Les yeux de Luis s'écarquillèrent d'incrédulité.

\- Oui, je sais, c'est dingue. Et tu ne me crois pas encore, mais ça ne fait rien, tu sais. Mon plan est déjà lancé depuis bien longtemps. Je n'attends pas ta bénédiction pour le poursuivre, certainement pas. Non, je veux simplement que tu vives dans la terreur et dans l'attente de l'arrivée d'Astrid. Parce qu'elle va venir, pour me rejoindre. Pour prendre la place qui lui échoit : celle à mes côtés. Eh oui, entre enfants de Rapaces Nocturnes, il faut bien qu'on s'allie. Il faut que l'on perpétue la lignée.

Luis fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas, ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Mais est-ce que cela ne revenait pas au même, finalement ?

\- Oh, bien sûr, nous ne pourrons pas avoir d'enfants biologiques, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que les fidèles de mon père, lorsqu'ils sauront que la fille de David et Isabella est à mes côtés, viendront nous offrir leurs enfants, si jamais ils en ont eu une fois les Rapaces Nocturnes dissolus. Ils voudront se faire pardonner d'avoir raté leur coup, d'avoir trahi mon père, lors de la dernière affaire des Invisibles, celle qui a coûté la vie de Cole. Ils voudront se faire pardonner, et continuer l'œuvre de mon père, c'est évident. Et moi, je serai là pour les accueillir, et leur faire regretter de nous avoir laissé tomber. Oh, bien sûr, nous serons moins nombreux qu'à l'âge d'or des Rapaces Nocturnes, mais je ne me fais pas de soucis. Il y aura du monde pour répondre à l'appel. Nous ne serons pas seuls, au final.

Un sourire victorieux se posa sur les lèvres de Luis, en même temps que sur celles de celui qui le séquestrait.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ? grommela ce dernier.

Et alors, Luis sortit de son mutisme. Cela fut étrange, dans un premier temps, parce qu'il n'avait plus vraiment parlé depuis des semaines, des mois. Mais on n'oublie pas le mécanisme du langage, pas aussi vite, pas aussi subitement.

\- Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'Astrid va te suivre de son plein gré ?

\- Oh, c'est ça, qui te réjouit donc…

Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir, avant d'afficher un air triomphant.

\- Eh bien, vois-tu, j'apprécierais qu'elle me suive de son plein gré, et je ne doute pas qu'elle finisse par le faire. Mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque qu'elle me trahisse, au début, cela va de soi. C'est pour cela que j'ai tout prévu. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour éviter les sortilèges de l'Imperium. Alors, je ne vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir, lorsqu'il le faudra. Une fois que je lui aurai exposé mon plan et, si jamais elle est trop stupide, trop endoctrinée pour comprendre à quel point il est fantastique, alors, je me servirai de ce sortilège. Sans aucun état d'âme, bien évidemment.

Luis effaça toute trace de sourire de son visage. Cet homme, ce fils de Cole, s'était bien renseigné. C'était la stricte vérité. Astrid n'avait jamais été très douée pour éviter ce sortilège, pour se battre contre lui, et c'était un véritable handicap pour elle lors de ses missions d'Invisibles.

Et lui, Luis, ne pouvait pas la prévenir de quoi que ce soit.

\- Et, comme j'aimerais autant qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de me servir à jamais, je profiterai qu'elle soit sous Imperium pour la forcer à se lier à moi. Grâce à un Serment Inviolable. Ensuite, je lèverai l'Imperium. De cette façon, elle apprendra à apprécier sa nouvelle condition, parce qu'elle n'en aura pas le choix. Est-ce que ce plan n'est pas brillant ? se réjouit l'homme.

Luis le regarda partir sans dire un seul mot.

Ce plan semblait être préparé depuis des années. Si peu d'informations lui avaient été données, il n'en restait pas moins que l'homme avait une telle assurance qu'il doutait que le plan échoue.

Astrid était réellement en danger.

Et lui, Luis, était ligoté à une table, sans aucun moyen de la prévenir de ce qui allait lui arriver. Décidément, il se détestait d'être aussi faible, dans une telle situation.

Si seulement il avait déjà réussi à se métamorphoser sans baguette… Malheureusement, il n'avait jamais été aussi doué, et il était resté au stade où il dépendait totalement de sa baguette.

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi démuni.

Jamais il n'avait tant souhaité être mort, plutôt que vivant.

Il n'avait aucune influence sur le cours des événements.

\- Quand est-ce que vous comptez vous emparer d'Astrid ? demanda-t-il en dernier recours, juste avant que l'homme ne sorte de la pièce.

Il se retourna vers Luis, le soupesant du regard. Puis, il sourit.

\- Dans la semaine. Bientôt, ton amie et toi serez réunis. Juste avant que tu ne meures, et qu'elle ne soit liée à moi à jamais. Vois comme je suis généreux. Je vous donne l'occasion d'être une dernière fois réunis…

Luis ferma les yeux.

Jamais il n'avait autant désiré qu'Astrid se cache de la vue de tous. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Jamais il n'avait autant espéré qu'elle devienne totalement invisible.

Malheureusement, il se doutait que le plan de l'homme était bien rodé. Il avait dû observer Astrid. Il devait connaître ses faits et gestes.

Il devait savoir qu'elle finirait par sortir de sa cachette.

Et dès lors que ça serait fait, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'emparer d'elle.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _J'ai ri pendant trois minutes parce que la mention "Chapitre X" m'a fait penser à l'iPhone X qui coûte une blinde. Est-ce que cette information n'avait aucune importance ? Oui. Mais si ce que je disais avait de l'importance, pourquoi l'aurais-je partagée...? (Vous avez jusqu'au prochain chapitre pour répondre, les plumes à papotes sont interdites.)_

 _Woh, je suis toujours en forme pour écrire les notes d'auteur, au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé, sortez le champagne \o/_

 _Bon, allez, parlons plus sérieusement (seulement quelques lignes, après, je vous fais part de mes frustrations quotidiennes)_

 _Que dire de ce chapitre ? Eh bien, comme vous l'avez deviné, on voit le visage de celui qui est derrière tout cela, et on se rend compte qu'il nous garde un Invisible sous le coude depuis quelques années... Un vrai gentleman, cet homme, vous vous en doutez. Bon, la partie la plus importante est quand même celle qui concerne Astrid et ce qui se trouvait caché derrière la plinthe de la maison dans laquelle elle a grandi. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ça m'a fait bizarre de me replonger dans les "plans" de la maison de Jill, afin de ne pas me tromper sur l'emplacement de la chambre d'Astrid... et ça m'a fait bizarre d'y intégrer de nouvelles personnes, j'aurais bien aimé qu'Astrid reste la seule à vivre dans cette maison. Mais comme on le sait, Astrid a préféré choisir une vie moins tranquille que celle de propriétaire terrienne... Enfin._

 _BREF. Voilà pour ce chapitre (qui n'aura pas mis des mois à venir, pour une fois, hum.)_

 _Et maintenant, vous allez me dire, quand est-ce que le prochain va arriver ? Eh bien, je peux vous répondre... en partie. Et vous dire que le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas en novembre. Pourquoi cela ? Parce que je suis repartie dans l'aventure du NaNoWriMo, ce qui veut dire que j'écris, j'écris, mais que je ne fais que ça, pas le temps de reprendre quoi que ce soit. (Pour ceux que ça intéresse, en quelques mots, le NaNoWriMo, c'est écrire 50K mots au cours du mois de novembre. C'est intense, et galvanisant. Mais surtout intense. Bref) Donc, j'écris sans cesse, mais je n'ai pas le temps de tout mettre en forme, surtout que du fait de mes vacances (en Ecosse, trop de références à Harry Potter à tous les coins de rue, j'ai un peu sur-réagi à certains moments), je dois écrire beaucoup sur quelques jours, puis m'arrêter totalement. MAIS ! Si cela veut dire pas de chapitres dans l'immédiat, dites-vous qu'en revanche, ils avancent quand même plutôt bien. En effet, j'ai pu terminer le chapitre 11 (le prochain, donc) et le chapitre 12 est en bonne voie. Je ne dis pas que je vais terminer cette histoire au cours du NaNo, mais en tout cas, c'est en bonne voie ! Quoique... vu que la fin est proche, on ne sait jamais !_

 _Donc, ça, c'était pour la partie nouvelle sympa. Sinon, de quoi voulais-je vous parler...? Oh, et puis je ne sais plus. Et comme je veux poster ce chapitre avant minuit, histoire de dire qu'il a été posté un dimanche quand même, je vais vous laisser sur cette longue note d'auteure, et vous dire à la prochaine :)_

 **Nox**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre XI**

 _18 juin 2031 – Chemin de Traverse, onze heures._

\- Est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à quel point je trouvais ce plan pourri ? marmonna Cassy en redressant sa coupe de cheveux vertigineuse.

Cassy faisait partie de ces personnes qui avaient toujours eu les cheveux courts. Pour elle, avoir de longs cheveux rassemblés en une coiffure digne des cabarets sorciers des années trente était un exercice particulièrement compliqué à réussir. De plus, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce déguisement qu'elle portait, qui la faisait passer pour une personne âgée de près de cent ans. Cette métamorphose faisait partie de celle qu'elle détestait le plus.

\- Au moins une trentaine de fois, la rassura Camille. Mais, tu sais, nous non plus, nous n'aimons pas ce plan. Malheureusement, c'est le seul qui tient à peu près la route, donc on va le mettre à exécution. Maintenant, tu te tais, et on s'arrête à l'ombre de ce porche.

De mon côté, je gardai le silence tout en suivant Camille sous notre abri provisoire. Je ne disais rien, mais n'en menais pas large et n'en pensais pas moins pour autant. Ce plan – si tant est qu'il en soit un – n'augurait rien de bon. En fait, il n'augurait rien du tout.

Camille et Cassy avaient pensé à se lancer un sortilège de Désillusion, mais au vu de l'heure et du temps magnifique, il était certain que le Chemin de Traverse serait rempli. Rester discrets et invisibles allait être complexe dans les ruelles étroites que nous comptions emprunter, et la suite des événements m'avait prouvé que j'avais raison. Mieux valait se déguiser grâce à quelques métamorphoses. C'était plus sûr. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pris la décision – tout du moins Camille – de se faire passer pour un vieux couple. Camille était surnommé le Caméléon parmi les Invisibles, et ce n'était pas pour rien – il adorait se grimer, et ne se sentait vivant que lorsqu'il bernait son monde avant un déguisement. Cassy, elle, aimait l'action brute, et qu'on la reconnaisse immédiatement. Elle détestait les déguisements.

De mon côté, j'avais simplement caché mon visage avec un grand chapeau, qui prenait tellement de place qu'il m'assurait également un périmètre de sécurité. Personne n'osait trop s'approcher de moi, de peur de recevoir un coup de chapeau.

Camille me regarda. Son regard, moqueur quelques secondes plus tôt, se fit soudainement extrêmement sérieux.

\- Tu te sens de le faire ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions réellement le choix, lui fis-je remarquer d'un ton amer.

Il hocha la tête. Il était vrai que nous n'avions pas eu d'autres idées que celle-ci, ce qui signifiait que nous pouvions soit la mettre à exécution, soit rester dans notre grotte en nous tournant les pouces. Bien évidemment, c'était la première solution qui avait été adoptée, sauf qu'elle n'était pas la moins risquée.

Apparemment, entrer dans Gringotts comme si de rien n'était alors que nous étions recherchés par les autorités n'était pas forcément l'idée la moins visible qui existe. Soit.

Nous n'avions pas d'autres idées.

Autant se jeter directement dans la gueule du dragon – même si j'espérais sincèrement ne pas avoir à descendre aussi bas dans les tréfonds de Gringotts.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et serrai le poing autour de la minuscule clé que j'avais découverte dans le pendentif, caché à Eastbourne. Parfois, tout n'était définitivement qu'une question de chance, et j'espérais de tout cœur que cela allait se confirmer dans la suite de notre aventure. Si j'entrais à Gringotts avec cette clef, mais que les Gobelins étaient incapables de me donner le moindre coffre à ouvrir, je n'étais pas certaine de réagir correctement. J'allais soit m'effondrer, soit m'énerver, et aucun de ces scénarios n'était pour me plaire. Le premier, parce que j'avais trop de fierté, le second, parce qu'il allait attirer l'attention sur moi. Ce que je ne souhaitais pas.

J'inspirai une nouvelle grande goulée d'air, et me tournai vers Camille et Cassy.

\- Vous restez là, comme convenu ?

\- Et où veux-tu qu'on aille ? plaisanta Cassy. Sur la terrasse d'un café, commander une glace en attendant que tu aies fini de régler tes petites affaires avec ta banque ?

Je retins un faible sourire. Même déguisés, les caractères et les mimiques des uns et des autres restaient repérables, et je ne doutais pas que les Aurors pullulaient sur le chemin de Traverse, au point d'empêcher mes collègues de pouvoir profiter pleinement de cette après-midi diablement chaude. Le plan était de rester aux alentours de la banque des Gobelins, jusqu'à ce que j'en sois sortie. Une fois que cela serait fait, je n'aurais plus qu'à les rejoindre, puis nous irions jusqu'à notre cachette à flanc de montagne.

\- En effet, murmurai-je. À tout de suite, alors.

Je pris une dernière inspiration, puis les laissai à leur poste, me décidant à me diriger vers la banque des sorciers.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui pouvait m'attendre à l'intérieur, et je ne songeais pas seulement à ce que je risquais de découvrir. Je craignais plutôt la présence d'affiches exigeant qu'on m'emmène immédiatement au Bureau des Aurors si jamais j'étais repérée. Je ne savais pas à quel point les Gobelins pouvaient souhaiter protéger leur banque. Il était de notoriété publique que les Gobelins n'étaient pas de nature à vouloir aider spontanément les sorciers en général, ni les Aurors en particulier. Mais si jamais ils craignaient que je sois une menace pour eux et leur célèbre banque, je ne pouvais pas prévoir leurs réactions. Rien ne m'empêchait de penser qu'ils allaient user de leurs nombreux sortilèges et autres pièges présents dans Gringotts. Si jamais ils décidaient d'agir ainsi, je devrais avoir recours à des trésors d'imagination pour m'en sortir… avec une chance de réussite extrêmement faible.

Je passai devant les gardes, qui ne m'accordèrent pas le moindre regard. C'était déjà un bon point, il me semblait.

La suite, également, me parut de bon augure. Aucune affiche avec ma tête n'était placardée sur les murs, ce qui voulait soit dire que les Aurors ne pensaient pas que je viendrais à Gringotts, soit que les Gobelins n'avaient pas accepté de placer des avis de recherche, soit que la tactique des Aurors était plus subtile que cela.

J'inspirai un grand coup.

J'allais miser sur le fait que les Aurors ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je vienne ici, et donc avaient préféré concentrer leurs recherches et leurs ressources dans d'autres lieux qu'une banque.

À ma grande surprise, la banque n'était pas si remplie que cela. Je passais à la bonne heure. Je m'avançai tranquillement vers le guichet principal, faisant tout pour ne pas paraître suspecte, ce qui n'était pas si simple que cela. J'avais perdu quelques-uns de mes réflexes d'Invisible, je ne pouvais pas le nier.

Je m'arrêtai finalement devant le Gobelin, installé derrière son guichet. Comme la plupart de ses homologues, pour ne pas dire qu'ils agissaient tous pareil, il ne leva pas son long nez de son registre de comptes. Je n'enlevai pas mon chapeau pour le saluer, fouillai immédiatement dans ma poche, sortis la petite clef qui avait été soigneusement dissimulée, et la posai sur son comptoir.

\- Je souhaiterais récupérer ce qui se trouve dans le coffre que cette clef ouvre.

Le Gobelin leva enfin les yeux de sa paperasse, ne m'offrant qu'un regard proche du dédain. Il me fixa longuement, et je craignis un bref instant qu'il m'eût reconnue, et qu'il s'apprêtait à appeler des renforts. J'hésitai. Devrais-je mettre la main sur ma baguette magique, afin d'être sûre de pouvoir me défendre au moment opportun ?

Toutefois, je me détendis rapidement, et me fustigeai pour avoir été aussi nerveuse. Le Gobelin m'observait simplement comme lui et ses congénères avaient l'habitude de le faire : de manière à mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise leur interlocuteur sorcier.

Le Gobelin tendit une main aux doigts fins et crochus vers la clef que je venais de déposer sur son pupitre, et l'examina attentivement. J'espérai découvrir une expression faciale quelconque, une mimique qui m'aurait fait comprendre sa surprise, m'aurait donné le moindre indice sur cette clef et ce que contenait le coffret qu'elle ouvrait, mais rien à faire. Le visage du Gobelin était totalement imperméable, et si des émotions traversaient peut-être son esprit, rien dans son comportement et ses gestes ne le laissait transparaître. Encore une frustration pour moi, qui devais donc prendre mon mal en patience.

\- Très bien, murmura finalement le Gobelin, d'une voix particulièrement gutturale, et qui me fit sursauter et frissonner. Je vais vous mener aux coffrets…

Je ne compris d'abord pas ce qu'il voulait me dire, mais lorsqu'il descendit de son siège et me rejoignis sur la terre ferme, avant de se mettre en marche, dans la direction opposée aux grands coffres que je visitais habituellement, je choisis de ne rien dire, et de le suivre docilement. J'aurais rapidement une réponse à mes questions.

En tout cas, je l'espérais.

Le Gobelin m'entraîna dans un dédale de couloirs, me faisant grimper des étages. Ici, il y avait également des sorciers, et je fis comme je pus pour ne pas laisser mon visage être trop visible. J'avais eu déjà beaucoup de chance dans le hall de Gringotts, de ne pas être reconnue par une personne qui pouvait alerter les Aurors. Je n'avais pas envie qu'une trop grande assurance de ma part me fasse repérer par des sorciers banquiers.

Le Gobelin finit par s'arrêter devant une petite porte, finement décorée par de l'art Gobelin. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'entrais dans des parties de Gringotts dont je ne savais rien, qui n'étaient connues que de peu de personnes, je supposai.

Et mes suppositions se confirmèrent lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce.

Seuls quelques petits coffres étaient visibles. Une vingtaine à tout casser.

Je me tournai vers le Gobelin, qui haussa simplement les épaules pour répondre à ma question muette. Je n'en saurais pas plus aujourd'hui sur ce lieu, et n'aurais pas d'explications satisfaisantes. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour cacher ma frustration, et attendis patiemment que la porte se referme derrière moi.

La pièce était plutôt petite, mais restait confortable pour deux personnes, et l'était d'autant plus si seulement un Gobelin et une sorcière s'y trouvaient. Sur le mur à ma droite, les quelques coffrets étaient entreposés sur des étagères sculptées dans un bois aux propriétés très certainement magiques, sans que je ne puisse déterminer de quel type de bois il s'agissait – je n'avais jamais eu un grand intérêt pour ce genre d'informations. Sur le mur de gauche, quelques clefs étaient accrochées, comme attendant leur propriétaire. Au centre de la pièce, une table en marbre et une chaise qui me paraissait très confortable étaient négligemment disposées. La chaise se déplaça lentement, comme pour attendre la personne qui s'y assiérait.

\- Prenez place, me dit justement le Gobelin.

Légèrement méfiante et anxieuse, comme toute personne ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, je pris place sur la chaise, qui s'avança à nouveau, de sorte que je sois à la parfaite distance de la table.

Je posai mes mains sur la surface lisse, et commençai à tapoter le meuble, de plus en plus nerveuse. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais découvrir, alors que le Gobelin, lui, paraissait particulièrement serein. La clef du mystère ? Ou autre chose de totalement différent ? Un nouveau souvenir, une arme qui me permettrait d'arrêter la folie meurtrière autour des Invisibles ? Les questions se bousculaient par milliers dans ma tête, les réponses, lorsqu'elles existaient, étaient loufoques, et je me rendais compte que mes spéculations étaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Le Gobelin s'affairait sur le mur des coffres, ma clef toujours entre ses mains. Je n'eus toutefois pas à attendre longtemps. Au bout de quelques secondes, il revint avec un petit coffre en bois, finement travaillé. Les moulures me faisaient penser à quelque chose, à un vieux souvenir qui avait des difficultés à ressurgir. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je vous laisse avec votre coffre, Miss Smith, me dit alors le Gobelin, me faisant sursauter.

\- Comment… ?

Je n'avais à aucun moment donné mon nom. Je n'étais pas stupide à ce point.

\- Votre mère a déposé ce coffre il y a des années de cela, en nous disant que seule sa fille pourrait venir avec la clef et avoir la possibilité de l'ouvrir, me répondit simplement le Gobelin, me surprenant. Nous n'avions aucun droit de laisser une autre personne que vous l'ouvrir. Et nous devions le garder, y compris après votre mort…

Je hochai la tête, trop secouée pour dire le moindre mot. Bien sûr. Ce coffre, dans n'importe quelle banque jouissant des lois Moldues, aurait disparu après ma mort, puisque je n'avais aucun héritier pouvant venir le récupérer pour moi. Mais ma mère avait dû envisager la possibilité qu'un jour, je me fasse passer pour morte alors que je ne l'étais pas. Et elle avait aussi envisagé le fait que cette mort puisse être révoquée.

\- Lorsque vous aurez terminé, toquez à la porte. Je viendrai vous chercher.

Après un dernier regard vers ma silhouette, le Gobelin sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma dans un léger chuintement, et le silence retomba, m'entourant, m'enveloppant.

M'étouffant.

Je me concentrai sur le coffre.

Vraiment, ce motif me disait quelque chose. Je l'observai de plus en plus attentivement, avant d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise.

\- Mais bien sûr… Les falaises d'Eastbourne.

Cela faisait des années que je ne les avais pas vues, mais Jill m'avait fait faire cette randonnée tellement de fois, jusqu'aux falaises des Seven Sister, que je ne pouvais pas avoir totalement oublié leur forme reconnaissable.

Je souris doucement. Apparemment, ces falaises avaient également marqué Isabella, même si je n'allais jamais savoir pourquoi. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'elle savait déjà que j'allais vivre chez Jill, ou bien la raison était-elle totalement différente ?

Je soupirai, et pris la clef du coffre. J'étais prête à affronter le dernier indice de cette énigme. En tout cas, je l'espérais.

La serrure, malgré son inutilisation depuis des années, était parfaitement huilée, et se déverrouilla sans aucun problème. J'ouvris délicatement le couvercle, et observai le contenu.

Bien.

Dire que j'étais déçue était un euphémisme, mais je devais tout de même prendre le temps de réfléchir.

Face à moi s'entassaient plusieurs objets, qui ne me semblaient pas très utiles. Ou peut-être avais-je eu trop d'espoirs dans ce contenu, ou encore m'étais-je attendue à quelque chose de trop visible, dont j'aurais immédiatement compris le sens.

\- Bon. Prenons le temps de réfléchir…, murmurai-je.

Je saisis une photo en noir et blanc. Je crus d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'une photo Moldue, avant de constater que les arbres sur la photo bougeaient légèrement. Une vieille maison en pierre était également visible, sans que je ne sache ce qu'elle était censée représenter. Une maison de famille ? Je ne l'avais en tout cas jamais vue. Je retournai la photo, espérant y trouver un indice, un simple mot griffonné qui m'aurait permis de comprendre ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Malheureusement, je n'en trouvai aucun.

Je posai la photo à l'extérieur du coffre, et me penchai sur les autres objets.

Une minuscule fiole était entreposée. Le flacon était finement ciselé, selon l'art Gobelin. Mes parents avaient définitivement assez d'argent pour se payer tous ces objets de manufacture gobeline, surtout lorsqu'on en connaissait les prix – et je les connaissais.

Cela devait très bien payer, d'être les bras droit et gauche d'une nouvelle puissance criminelle, surtout si grâce à celle-ci, on détournait de l'argent de la banque des sorciers.

Plutôt que de pester une nouvelle fois contre mes parents, je préférai me pencher sur la fiole et son contenu. J'émis quelques hésitations. Est-ce que j'avais raison de vouloir l'ouvrir, alors que je ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se produire une fois qu'elle serait débouchée ? Après tout, rien ne me permettait de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un poison volatil, qui aurait tôt fait de s'attaquer à mon corps sitôt délivré.

Non, réalisai-je soudain. Ma mère voulait que je trouve cette fiole, que je l'utilise, et si elle ne m'avait pas laissé d'indications, c'était parce qu'elle se doutait qu'à l'odorat, je pourrais connaître le contenu de la fiole.

Alors, je la débouchai.

Un parfum âcre et capiteux se porta jusqu'à mes narines, me laissant quelques secondes perplexe. Et puis, je compris à quoi j'avais affaire.

Je refermai le bouchon avec précaution, et posai la fiole avec la photo, dégoûtée.

J'avais entendu parler de cette potion, même si je croyais jusqu'à présent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une légende, n'en ayant jamais vue par moi-même. J'aurais dû me douter que la légende n'était pas entièrement fausse, qu'une part de vérité s'y cachait.

Il était parvenu aux oreilles des Invisibles que certains hauts membres des Rapaces Nocturnes possédaient une potion capable d'annihiler tout ce qu'ils étaient. Une potion qui ressemblait fortement aux effets qu'aurait le Baiser du Détraqueur. C'était une potion qui était réservée aux cas d'extrême urgence, lorsque les Rapaces Nocturnes n'étaient pas certains de pouvoir garder le silence. Mais en général, les Rapaces ne parlaient pas. Ils étaient tués lors de l'arrestation, ou bien n'étaient pas assez importants pour qu'on s'intéresse à eux.

\- Mais la potion existait bel et bien…, murmurai-je.

Et de toute évidence, ma mère en possédait une, qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas utiliser, et de cacher dans ce coffret, pour le jour où je le découvrirais.

Je me plongeai à nouveau dans le coffret, me demandant ce que j'allais à présent découvrir. L'objet suivant que j'en extirpai n'était rien d'autre qu'une bague en or, fine et détaillée. Je fronçai les sourcils, et l'observai aussi attentivement que je le pus, mais même à l'aide de quelques sortilèges, je n'en tirai rien. Ce n'était pas un bijou aux propriétés magiques. Je le soupçonnais d'être simplement un bijou, que me laissait ma mère en héritage.

De plus en plus déçue, je ne savais que penser de tout ce contenu et, surtout, je ne savais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Cassy et Camille lorsque je sortirais d'ici. Ils allaient être déçus, c'était certain.

Un dernier objet se trouvait dans le coffret, mais mes espoirs étaient depuis longtemps évanouis. Je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit qui me permette de vaincre le fils de Cole. Je devais abandonner cet espoir, je devais l'effacer à tout jamais de mon cerveau. Je n'allais rien trouver, ici, qui nous permettrait de nous sauver… de _me_ sauver.

Et comment aurait-il pu y avoir quoi que ce soit ? Ce coffre avait été rempli quelque temps après la naissance du fils de Cole. Je n'avais même pas trois ans ! Ma mère n'avait certainement pas pu trouver un moyen de se débarrasser du fils de son chef d'une façon aussi rapide, ni n'aurait pu dissimuler ce stratagème dans un simple coffre. C'était tellement naïf, de ma part, de croire cela…

J'en aurais pleuré de rage, en prenant le dernier objet. Oh oui, la faible et petite Astrid aurait pu pleurer de rage de ne pas pouvoir mieux se défendre contre son ennemi. Mais je n'étais plus cette Astrid-là, je l'avais rayée de la communauté sorcière. Alors, je refoulai mes larmes, et observai la petite statuette, représentative de la victoire de l'Australie lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch de 1966. Pourquoi est-ce que ma mère avait caché un Opaloeil des antipodes dans cette boîte ?

Je posai rageusement la petite statuette, et me saisis de la boîte, la retournant dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément un double-fond, une trappe dissimulée, quoi que ce soit qui puisse me permettre de découvrir autre chose, n'importe quoi qui me soit _utile_.

Mais rien ne l'était, dans cette boîte.

Je pris ma baguette magique, tapotai divers sortilèges. Que ce soit des sorts de révélation, de dissimulation, de persuasion, rien n'y fit. Jamais le coffre ne me dévoila ses secrets, très certainement parce qu'il n'en possédait aucun. C'était simplement un coffre.

Par acquit de conscience, je vérifiai tout de même que l'Opaloeil, au même titre que le pendentif retrouvé à Eastbourne, ne possédait pas une rainure dans laquelle un ongle aurait pu se glisser, afin de déclencher un mécanisme. Mais non. Rien n'y était.

Je me levai, repoussant la chaise violemment. Je me retins de justesse de balancer contre le mur ce que je venais de récupérer, préférant les glisser dans mes poches intérieures, celles dont j'étais la seule à connaître l'existence, et qui ne pouvaient être vues que par des personnes très méticuleuses. J'avais une folle envie de crier, mais je ne le fis pas. Je me contentai d'aller vers la porte, la mort dans l'âme, et de toquer à celle-ci, jusqu'à ce que le Gobelin vienne me récupérer.

\- Avez-vous pu faire ce que vous deviez faire, miss Smith ?

\- Oui, répondis-je d'un ton morne.

\- J'espère que le contenu de votre coffret vous aura satisfait.

\- Pas franchement, grinçai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que j'étais entrée dans la banque de Gringotts. Il était plus que temps que j'en sorte. J'avais déjà trop compté sur la chance, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi.

Tout en refaisant le chemin inverse, continuant à dissimuler mon visage derrière de longues mèches de cheveux et mon immense chapeau, même si les sorciers étaient encore moins présents – l'heure du déjeuner était proche – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à l'inutilité de cette visite à Gringotts. Cela avait été une prise de risque futile, basée sur la simple présence d'une clef dans un pendentif, alors que rien ne prouvait que ma mère voulait que j'aille à la banque, alors que rien dans ses paroles ne nous poussait à croire que la solution à nos problèmes se trouvaient là. Elle avait simplement dit que je saurais sûrement quoi en faire. Rien de plus.

Et nous avions basé tous nos espoirs en cette phrase, pensant que toutes les solutions à nos problèmes s'y trouvaient, alors que non. Absolument pas.

Je serrai les poings de colère. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez frustrant d'être face à un ennemi que je ne connaissais pas, dont le visage m'était inconnu, tout comme le nom… J'aurais tellement voulu que les réponses soient plus simples que cela.

J'aurais tellement voulu que les réponses existent, tout simplement.

\- Voulez-vous garder votre coffre personnel, miss Smith ? s'enquit le Gobelin, après m'avoir reconduite dans le hall de la Banque.

Je réfléchis quelques instants, me demandant s'il était possible que j'aie manqué un élément important dans le coffre. Mais je me rendis rapidement compte que non, et que je n'avais pas de raison de garder le coffre plus longtemps que nécessaire. J'en avais sorti le contenu, aucune trappe ne semblait s'y cacher. Résolue à tourner cette page, je n'avais qu'une chose à répondre au Gobelin.

\- Non. Je vous rends la clef.

Et je joignis le geste à la parole.

\- Merci d'avoir protégé ce coffre durant des années, ajoutai-je malgré ma déception.

Le Gobelin ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire dédaigneux. J'étais proche de l'insulte, en lui faisant cette réflexion, puisqu'il était de son devoir de veiller à la sécurité des coffres de Gringotts, et que mal faire son travail était exclu.

J'allais enfin pouvoir tourner cette page. Sans plus le regarder une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa clef, je sortis de la banque des sorciers, et jetai un œil rapide vers le lieu où j'avais laissé Cassy et Camille.

Pour ne pas les apercevoir.

Par la barbe de Merlin, où avaient-ils pu disparaître ? Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ici, et ils étaient assez bien dissimulés pour ne pas craindre d'être repérés. Pas en une heure, en tout cas. Ils n'auraient pas quitté leur poste sans me laisser un message. Sauf s'ils avaient dû partir de façon précipitée.

Et c'était certainement pour cela qu'une agitation certaine semblait animer le Chemin de Traverse. Tous les sorciers que j'avais dans mon champ de vision semblaient préoccupés par le même point de vue, un peu plus loin derrière la banque. C'était sûrement ça, l'explication.

Sauf que je n'eus pas le temps de creuser cette piste.

La pointe d'une baguette s'était posée sur ma colonne vertébrale.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et reconnus un des deux gardes de Gringotts.

J'observai le second, qui paraissait figé plus qu'un homme statique ne pouvait l'être de façon naturelle. Il avait été ensorcelé.

\- Putain, jurai-je.

\- Tttt, il va falloir que tu surveilles ton langage. Vraiment, Astrid, je ne vais pas accepter ça.

Je jetai à nouveau un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule, et l'observai un peu plus. Et je retins mon souffle, difficilement.

J'avais déjà vu cet homme.

Dans la rue, près de chez Roxanne.

Dans notre appartement, à travers le miroir.

Cet homme me suivait. Il avait certainement tué tous les Invisibles de ces derniers mois. C'était lui, le coupable de mes malheurs. C'était à cause de lui que tout était arrivé.

Et à présent que je l'avais dans le coin de l'œil, je pouvais affirmer quelque chose.

C'était bien un air de Cole qui se dissimulait sur son visage.

\- Je vois que tu as compris… Maintenant, tu vas avancer tranquillement, jusqu'à la petite ruelle dans laquelle tu es arrivée, et nous allons transplaner. Il est grand temps que tu me rejoignes, Astrid…

Je déglutis difficilement. Je savais que je ne pouvais rien faire. Je n'étais pas assez stupide pour tenter quelque chose alors qu'il y avait autant de personnes autour de moi. Ou est-ce que je l'étais ? Après tout, qu'avais-je réellement à perdre ? Rien, nous étions d'accord. Alors, je tentai de faire ce que mon instinct d'Invisible me soufflait de faire.

Je dirigeai ma main vers la poche où se trouvait ma baguette magique.

\- Souhaites-tu réellement faire cela, Astrid ? me murmura la voix de l'homme à l'oreille, alors que nous continuions d'avancer. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment m'affronter maintenant, au milieu de toutes ces personnes, et alors que tu pourrais les blesser gravement ? Je n'en suis pas certain. J'émets même de sérieux doutes concernant ta capacité à les blesser. Allons, sois raisonnable. Tu sais que tu ne veux pas ça, tu sais que tu ne veux pas être coupable de ça, tu ne supporterais pas d'avoir tous ces blessés sur la conscience.

\- Il pourrait n'y avoir que vous de blessé, grondai-je.

Son rire moqueur résonna à mes oreilles, désespérément agaçant.

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. N'oublie pas que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble.

\- C'est vous qui le dites, pestai-je alors qu'il nous faisait avancer tranquillement parmi la foule.

Personne ne semblait nous remarquer. J'étais certaine qu'il avait lancé un sortilège de Confusion, ou de Dissimulation, pour que nous puissions aussi facilement avancer dans la foule, sans que personne ne s'étonne de notre étrange cortège. Ou alors, les sorciers étaient tous simplement trop captivés par ce qui se déroulait derrière nous. Les deux explications se tenaient, et aucune ne m'arrangeait et ne me permettait d'émettre le moindre signal de détresse à qui que ce soit.

\- Enfin. Sois plus intelligente que tu ne fais l'effort de l'être, depuis toutes ces années. Tu sais très bien que tu ne pourrais pas me battre sans qu'il n'y ait des blessés. Et rien n'indique, par ailleurs, que tu me battrais…

J'aurais voulu lui faire mal. Malheureusement, si l'envie de me saisir de ma baguette était toujours tentante, il finit par me la prendre. Je frissonnai de dégoût à l'idée qu'il puisse me toucher aussi facilement, avant de finalement laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas maintenant que j'allais devoir me formaliser de ses gestes. Plus grave venait de se produire. Ma baguette m'avait été subtilisée, Camille et Cassy n'étaient plus dans mon champ de vision, et nous allions bientôt transplaner dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas.

Il ne pouvait pas exister pire situation.

N'est-ce pas ?

Ou peut-être que si, compris-je alors qu'il reprenait son exploration dans mes poches intérieures. Il ricana à plusieurs reprises, mais se figea lorsqu'il sortit la fiole de ma poche. Il me regarda longuement, me jaugeant du regard, avant de finalement la faire disparaître dans sa propre cape, me faisant rager intérieurement. Je venais de comprendre pourquoi ma mère m'avait donné cette fiole : c'était mon unique chance d'éviter ce qui se produisait à présent. J'aurais dû l'avaler sans réfléchir.

Je serrai les dents, tandis que le fils de Cole terminait sa fouille.

\- Allez, ma belle Astrid, susurra-t-il en me poussant dans l'allée qu'il avait repérée. Il est temps pour nous de rejoindre notre maison.

Avant que je ne puisse lui demander d'arrêter de me parler ainsi, il m'avait déjà saisi le bras, et nous transplanions vers une destination inconnue.

.

.

.

 _18 juin 2031 – Chemin de Traverse, onze heures quarante-cinq._

Camille regarda la grande horloge accrochée au-dessus de l'entrée de Gringotts, et marmonna entre ses dents :

\- J'espère qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps…

La patience n'avait jamais été son fort, encore plus dès lors qu'Astrid entrait en jeu. Il avait toujours cherché à la houspiller. Rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne pouvait être assez bien, assez rapidement exécuté. C'était comme ça. Et même si des efforts incompréhensibles avaient été faits ces derniers jours, Camille ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde en un claquement de doigts.

Alors, maintenant qu'il devait se reposer uniquement sur les compétences d'Astrid, il était obligé de critiquer ce qu'elle faisait.

\- Je ne sais pas si elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, mais je crois bien qu'il va falloir que nous bougions, murmura Cassy dans un filet de voix.

Camille regarda le point que fixait sa coéquipière, et son cerveau se mit à tourner à plein régime. Des Aurors venaient de faire irruption dans leur champ de vision, et ils étaient à la recherche de quelqu'un, de toute évidence. Ils n'avaient pas l'attitude de personnes effectuant une simple promenade de santé.

\- Super, marmonna Camille. Si on reste immobiles, ils vont forcément se demander ce qu'on fait là, à ne pas bouger, alors qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Et si on bouge trop vite, trop soudainement, c'est encore le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer. On le savait, que ce plan allait foirer, grogna-t-il.

\- Pas la peine de pester, cela ne va rien faire avancer, lui fit remarquer Cassy vertement. Rends-toi plutôt utile.

\- Comment ? rétorqua Camille en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'entrée de Gringotts.

Il désespérait d'en voir sortir Astrid. Rien à faire, toutefois. Elle restait à l'intérieur de cette banque, refusant d'en surgir.

\- En évitant d'être surpris lorsque je prendrai ton bras, tout simplement, souffla Cassy en joignant le geste à la parole.

Alors, Camille fit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Cassy prit les devants, décidant de la vitesse à laquelle ils devaient marcher. D'un pas fluide mais lent, elle rejoignit la foule mouvante du Chemin de Traverse, Camille à ses côtés, qui s'efforçait de calquer sa marche sur celle de sa compagne de fortune. Tous deux avaient envie de courir, mais savaient que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se faire repérer et, qui plus est, ils devaient également jouer le rôle de personnes âgées.

Les Aurors, plus que reconnaissables à leurs capes frappées du logo du Ministère de la Magie, n'avaient pas adopté un pas aussi décontracté qu'eux, et sur le qui-vive, ils n'hésitaient pas à bousculer des passants.

Cassy et Camille avaient beau être dissimulés sous les traits d'autres personnes, ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour penser que les Aurors ne disposaient pas de moyens de les reconnaître malgré leur apparence différente.

Derrière eux, les Aurors continuaient à avancer, bousculant parfois des passants, ou bien en en arrêtant un ou deux pour leur demander leur identité. Rien ne semblait faire croire qu'ils avaient déjà repéré une cible. Rien, non plus, ne laissait penser qu'ils étaient là pour Cassy et Camille, mais ils étaient tous les deux assez intelligents pour se douter qu'une escouade d'une vingtaine d'Aurors n'était pas présente sur le Chemin de Traverse uniquement pour arrêter des trafiquants de Boursouflets.

Et puis, finalement, le moment de doute s'évanouit comme il était arrivé. Les Aurors les dépassèrent sans les arrêter, sans même leur jeter un regard. Leur déguisement avait fonctionné. Les Aurors ne les soupçonnaient pas.

\- On tourne dans la prochaine ruelle à droite, on attend cinq minutes, puis on retourne devant Gringotts, murmura Camille.

Cassy hocha simplement la tête, faisant mine de s'intéresser plutôt à ce qui se passait autour d'elle plutôt qu'à la ruelle que Camille venait de lui indiquer. Elle ne perdit toutefois pas leur objectif de vue, et s'y glissa naturellement, tout comme Camille. Le calme soudain les surprit tous les deux, mais ils ne ressortirent pas pour autant. Ils avaient les yeux vissés sur leur montre, attendant que le temps réglementaire se soit écoulé, avant de rejoindre Gringotts.

\- J'espère qu'elle n'est pas sortie entre temps…, marmonna Camille.

Cassy secoua la tête.

\- Je ne pense pas. S'ils se trouvent réellement des indices capitaux auxquels Astrid puisse avoir accès en donnant cette clef, tu peux être certain qu'elle n'en ressortira pas avant de les avoir observés sous toutes les coutures.

Camille fronça les sourcils.

\- S'il n'y a qu'un seul objet, cela ne va pas lui prendre trop de temps…

Cassy le fit taire d'un geste agacé de la main.

\- C'est calme…, murmura-t-elle soudainement.

Camille fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est normal, fit-il remarquer. Nous sommes dans une ruelle perpendiculaire à la rue principale. Il n'y a pas de raison que le brouhaha nous suive jusqu'ici.

Cassy secoua la tête.

\- On devrait tout de même avoir un bruit de fond… Mais nous n'entendons rien. Je n'aime pas ça du tout, avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que tu apprécies ?

\- Tu peux parler, rétorqua vertement Cassy. Non, je t'assure, Camille, quelque chose ne va pas.

Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de lui assurer. Camille avait beau être le premier à se moquer des réactions des autres, surtout lorsqu'elles affirmaient la présence d'un danger, il n'en était pas moins sérieux, et attaché à son rôle d'Invisible. Jamais il n'aurait pris à la légère un potentiel danger, et si Cassy était sur la défensive à cause de son instinct d'Invisible, Camille ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de laisser passer cet indice. Il faisait suffisamment confiance à sa collègue pour la croire lorsqu'elle estimait qu'une situation n'était pas normale.

C'est pour cela que les deux Invisibles avaient posé leur main sur leur baguette, prêts à dégainer dès lors que la menace serait avérée. Toujours prêts à parer à n'importe quelle éventualité.

Ils attendirent jusqu'à ce que les cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient accordés se soient écoulées, puis Camille offrit à nouveau son bras à Cassy. Si jamais le danger n'était qu'un effet de leur imagination, ils valaient mieux qu'ils évitent de sortir de la ruelle en courant, leur baguette sortie et pointée vers des ennemis. Ils glissèrent chacun leur baguette dans leur manche, sachant qu'ainsi, ils suffiraient d'un petit mouvement pour que la baguette glisse à nouveau dans leur main, et soit prête à l'emploi. Et si aucun ennemi n'était présent, ils n'auraient pas à faire le moindre effort – leur baguette serait invisible pour des yeux non aguerris.

Malheureusement pour eux, leurs efforts furent inutiles. Le silence qu'avait perçu Cassy n'était pas un effet de son imagination. Le Chemin de Traverse avait été évacué, et l'escouade d'Aurors, qu'ils avaient cru berner, les attendait. De toute évidence, l'opération avait été montée d'une main de maître afin d'être certaine de les piéger.

La première question qui traversa les deux Invisibles fut de comprendre comment ils avaient été repérés. Soit Astrid les avait vendus – mais ils ne pensaient pas que cette option soit plausible – soit quelqu'un les surveillait – et cela semblait déjà plus probable, vu les malheurs qui avaient frappé les Invisibles ces derniers mois.

Cela dit, le temps n'était pas venu à la réflexion. Le temps était à l'action.

\- Prête ? s'enquit Camille.

Cassy hocha la tête.

Les Aurors les encerclaient, et les baguettes étaient prêtes à servir.

\- Nous ne souhaitons pas ouvrir le feu, mais nous avons tous les droits pour le faire si jamais vous montrez la moindre résistance. Nous souhaitons vous ramener au Ministère, rien de plus.

Les Aurors étaient campés sur leurs pieds, droits et prêts à en découdre. Aucun ne tremblait. Ils étaient préparés au combat.

\- Tu sais, murmura Cassy, ça me rappelle que ce qui s'est passé le jour de la mort de Cole.

\- Ouais, moi aussi, grommela Camille. Eh ! les invectiva-t-il. On n'a pas prévu de vous suivre.

Et sans autres sommations, Camille lança un sortilège.

Quelques Aurors reculèrent sous la puissance du sort, mais la plupart restèrent debout, ripostant, et se heurtant au charme du Bouclier de Cassy.

Laquelle regarda autour d'eux. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut du mouvement sur le toit. Si des attaques provenaient également d'au-dessus d'eux, ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. Or, si la situation leur rappelait celle qu'ils avaient vécue des années plus tôt, ils avaient conscience que l'issue devait en être totalement différente.

\- On ne peut pas rester là, marmonna Cassy.

\- Ouais, je sais. J'attends simplement le bon moment…

Il lança un nouveau sortilège, se défit du bras de Cassy, s'accroupit, et lança un sortilège Croche-Pattes. Il se redressa aussi vite, saisit le bras de Cassy, qui lançait un sortilège de Pétrification à l'Auror le plus proche d'elle, qui avait toutefois eu le temps de la toucher d'un sort coupant.

\- Arrivederci! lança Camille.

Et tournant sur lui-même, le bras de Cassy fermement accroché à sa taille, il les fit transplaner loin de Londres et de la folie du Chemin de Traverse.

.

.

.

 _18 juin 2031 – Fin fond des Cotswolds, midi._

Cassy se détacha du bras de Camille.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, par toutes les Harpies ?!

Camille secoua la tête, essayant de rassembler ses idées. La rapidité du Transplanage ne l'avait pas étourdi – il avait une faculté impressionnante à enchaîner les Transplanages sans se sentir malade qui en impressionnait plus d'un – mais la situation avait quelque chose de surréaliste, qui le déboussolait tout de même.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain, marmonna-t-il. De toute évidence, nous avons été repérés. Mais par qui ?

\- A ton avis ? siffla Cassy. C'est forcément quelqu'un qui veut du mal aux Invisibles.

\- Le fils de Cole ? Je crois aussi, marmonna Camille. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve.

\- Nous avons failli nous faire avoir par des Aurors, alors que nous nous étions déguisés comme n'importe quel Invisible, répliqua rageusement Cassy. Bien sûr que c'est le fils de Cole qui leur a dit comment nous trouver ! Tu penses qu'ils sont devenus subitement assez intelligents pour nous trouver ? cracha-t-elle.

Elle agrémenta son propos par un crachat au sol.

\- Délicieusement raffiné, marmonna Camille.

\- Rien à foutre du raffinement. On ne sait pas où est Astrid, elle ne sait pas où nous sommes, à vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes, on n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle a pu trouver dans votre fichue banque anglaise, et si ça se trouve, le fils de Cole est déjà en train de la torturer. Alors sincèrement, du raffinement, tu vas t'en foutre là où je pense.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te trouve un peu mélodramatique.

Cassy lui lança un regard noir auquel il préféra ne pas répondre.

\- S'énerver ne servira à rien, lui rappela-t-il sagement.

\- Peut-être, mais ça fait foutrement du bien.

\- Eh bien, va t'énerver plus loin, s'agaça Camille. J'ai besoin de prendre le temps de réfléchir, et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir une Mante Religieuse énervée à mes côtés pendant mes profondes réflexions.

Cassy l'assassina du regard, mais obéit à sa requête, et s'éloigna quelque peu. Donner des coups de pieds dans des cailloux et faire peur aux rares animaux sauvages qui passaient non loin lui semblaient des activités tout à fait honorables pour extérioriser sa colère. Si Camille avait besoin de réfléchir, grand bien lui fasse. Elle préférait agir.

La laissant à sa colère qu'elle devait évacuer, Camille s'installa sur un rocher, les mains posés sur ses genoux écartés. Pensif, il regarda le sol, les brins d'herbe séchés par la chaleur suffocante de ces derniers jours. Le mois de juin était cruel, pour l'Angleterre, en cette année de canicule.

Camille se perdit dans la contemplation des brins d'herbe en même temps qu'il réfléchissait à comment tirer des conclusions cohérentes avec le peu d'éléments dont il disposait. Si seulement il savait ce qui était arrivé à Astrid… Les attendait-elle ?

Il se morigéna. Astrid ne les attendait pas. Astrid ne serait pas restée plantée devant Gringotts en attendant de les voir ressurgir. Cela aurait été attirer l'attention sur elle, et c'était exactement ce qu'ils devaient tous éviter. Astrid aurait poursuivi sa route, comme si elle n'attendait personne. Elle aurait quitté le Chemin de Traverse le plus naturellement possible, surtout si elle avait dû entendre des bruits de combats, ou même de simples rumeurs disant que des Aurors menaient une opération à l'instant même sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Donc, Astrid allait forcément les rejoindre.

Sauf si un événement l'en empêchait.

Comme, potentiellement, une rencontre avec la personne qui avait averti les Aurors de leur présence sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Camille secoua la tête. Il allait trop vite en besogne. Il devait tout reprendre depuis le début.

Astrid était entrée dans Gringotts, et lorsqu'ils avaient dû s'enfuir précipitamment, il était fort possible que ce soit au moment où elle-même soit sortie de la banque. Si elle ne les avait pas vus, Astrid avait certainement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, et aurait donc agi en conséquence, à savoir partir de la zone à risques, de façon naturelle, en ne se faisant pas remarquer, et sans être suivie. Ensuite, elle aurait cherché le moyen de rejoindre une planque quelconque, puis aurait songé à un plan d'action pour les retrouver.

Camille se leva d'un bond. C'était obligatoirement ce qui avait dû se produire.

Cassy le regarda avec étonnement.

\- Tu es arrivé à quelle conclusion ? demanda-t-elle, la voix toujours teintée d'agacement.

\- Je crois qu'Astrid va nous rejoindre, affirma Camille.

Il lui exposa son raisonnement, donnant force de détails sur comment Astrid avait dû se sortir du Chemin de Traverse, se moquant effrontément du regard dédaigneux de Cassy. Il passa une quinzaine de minutes à lui expliquer tout cela, jusqu'à ce que Cassy soupire et l'interrompe, lasse et définitivement pas convaincue.

\- Camille… Et si ton explication n'est pas la bonne ?

Camille la fusilla du regard, et s'approcha vivement d'elle.

\- Pas la bonne ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle ne soit pas bonne ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'il existe une autre explication logique à ce qui se passe ? Tu ne vois pas que mon explication n'a pas de failles ?

Un sourire dépité vint relever les lèvres de Cassy.

\- Vraiment, Camille ? Aucune faille ? Je crois au contraire qu'il y en a beaucoup, à commencer par le fait que tu n'as aucun raisonnement logique qui explique la présence des Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sans oublier le fait qu'Astrid n'est certainement pas en bonne santé, parce que nous n'en avons pas la moindre preuve. Je croyais que tu étais le pessimiste de cette mission, pas l'optimiste obtus !

Incapable de répondre, Camille ferma les yeux.

\- Moi, au contraire, j'ai une très bonne explication. Quelqu'un nous a vus arriver, malgré nos déguisements. Et ce quelqu'un s'est empressé d'appeler anonymement les Aurors. C'est comme ça qu'on a été repérés. Et si cette personne a appelé les Aurors, rien ne l'empêche d'avoir intercepté Astrid, peut-être au sein même de Gringotts !

Camille secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre cette hypothèse, malgré toute sa logique. Malgré le fait qu'elle fasse s'effondrer tous ses arguments sacrément bancals.

Cassy lui adressa un sourire désolé.

\- On a été repérés, Camille. Il y avait forcément une personne, sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui n'aurait pas dû s'y trouver selon nos plans, mais qui s'y trouvait tout de même. Cela veut donc dire que…

\- Peut-être que tu as raison, mais cela ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'Astrid est partie avec cette personne, la coupa-t-il vertement.

Cassy ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Camille affichait toujours un air buté, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas vaincre avec un raisonnement logique.

\- D'accord… Peut-être qu'Astrid n'est pas partie avec la personne qui nous a dénoncés. Mais peut-être que si, et si c'est le cas, nous n'allons pas rester ici jusqu'à notre mort en l'attendant. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Camille soupira, avant de faire quelques calculs mentaux.

\- Je pense… que si Astrid n'a pas été capturée, elle pourrait nous retrouver en quelques heures.

Cassy croisa les bras.

\- Mais encore ?

\- Je pense que si mon explication est la bonne, avant demain, neuf heures, Astrid sera ici avec nous.

\- Et si elle n'arrive pas d'ici l'heure que tu prédis ? murmura Cassy.

Camille haussa les épaules. Il avait bien une idée de ce qui se produirait, ensuite, mais il savait que Cassy n'allait pas du tout apprécier ce plan. Alors, il préférait le garder pour lui, afin de le mûrir, de le polir, puis de le lui présenter de telle façon qu'elle soit obligée de l'accepter. Pas comme ses explications données quelques minutes auparavant, qu'elle avait balayées d'un revers de la main, sans aucune compassion.

Toutefois, il n'avait pas encore fait le deuil de son hypothèse.

Rien ne permettait de penser qu'Astrid n'allait pas arriver, pimpante, avant neuf heures, le lendemain matin. Rien du tout.

.

.

.

 _19 juin 2031 – fin fond des Cotswolds, neuf heures cinquante._

Cassy regarda autour d'elle. Leur campement de fortune était habillement dissimulé au milieu de la végétation naturelle, sans compter les nombreux sortilèges qu'ils avaient lancés. Personne n'aurait pu les retrouver. Pour autant, elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle ne l'était jamais, lorsqu'elle devait être en planque dans un lieu qu'elle n'avait pas choisi, ni même inspecté une fois arrivée sur place. C'était une de ses nombreuses manies d'Invisible.

Elle soupira, et se tourna vers Camille, lequel gardait le visage fermé, le regard fixé sur un point qu'il était le seul à voir.

\- Camille… Cela fait presque une heure, lui rappela Cassy. Il est plus que temps que tu me parles de ton plan.

Camille hocha la tête, ses yeux se figeant un peu plus.

\- Il ne va pas te plaire, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Il n'y a que peu de plans montés par d'autres qui me plaisent, lui fit-elle remarquer à juste titre.

Un fin sourire, peu amène, étira les lèvres de Camille.

\- C'est vrai. Mais tout de même…

Cassy attendit, sans aucune patience. Cela n'avait jamais été son fort.

\- Je crois qu'il faut que nous allions trouver Harry Potter, lâcha finalement Camille, sans préambule pour préparer Cassy à sa proposition.

Aussi, Cassy n'y crut pas. Et elle éclata de rire.

\- Mais bien sûr, ricana-t-elle lorsqu'elle se fut un peu calmée. Trouver Harry Potter… Et puis, pourquoi pas faire confiance aux Aurors, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais… pourquoi pas, ouais, grogna Camille.

Cassy repartit dans un rire clair et tonitruant, jusqu'à comprendre que son collègue ne plaisantait pas. Alors, elle se mit en colère.

\- T'es complètement con ou quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on ne va pas aller voir Harry Potter ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça, pourquoi est-ce qu'on serait aussi stupides ?! On ne pas aller se jeter dans la gueule de la Chimère ! Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux aller le trouver ? Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? On débarque, et tout est réglé ?!

Camille secoua la tête. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Cassy comprenne, ni à ce qu'elle accepte cette idée. Lui-même n'était toujours pas d'accord avec ce plan, mais il savait aussi qu'ils étaient à court de solutions. Il soupira, longuement.

\- Cassy… Astrid est kidnappée, je ne peux plus le nier. Nous sommes coincés au même point qu'avant. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où elle se trouve, et nos ressources sont de plus en plus faibles. De trois cerveaux, nous n'en sommes plus qu'à deux, même s'ils sont particulièrement brillants. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour retrouver Astrid avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Il faut qu'on demande de l'aide.

\- À des Aurors ?! cracha Cassy.

Camille soupira.

\- Oui. À des Aurors. À qui d'autre ? Non, écoute-moi avant de monter sur tes grands Sombrals. Astrid n'est plus là, d'accord ? Elle a été kidnappée, j'en suis certain à présent. Nous pensons que c'est par le fils de Cole, mais nous n'en avons aucune certitude. Nous pensons également qu'il s'agit d'une histoire de famille mais, de même, nous n'en sommes pas certains. Nous avons besoin des autres informations. Nous avons besoin de comprendre toutes les données, d'en savoir plus, d'avoir les autres morceaux d'informations. Nous avons besoin des données manquantes. Et je suis certain que c'est Harry Potter qui les possède.

Cassy poussa un cri de rage, avant de s'éloigner brusquement. Camille, résigné, secoua la tête, et attendit qu'elle se calme, à quelques mètres de là.

Il n'appréciait pas cette idée, lui non plus. Aucun Invisible ne pouvait apprécier cette idée, elle était contre leur nature. Mais aucun Invisible n'était assez stupide pour ne pas accepter de l'aide, même lorsqu'elle n'était pas celle qu'ils appréciaient. Il était plus que temps que Camille et Cassy aillent pactiser avec le moins pire de leurs ennemis.

\- Harry Potter ne nous laissera jamais repartir de chez lui comme si de rien n'était, fit remarquer Cassy.

Un peu plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était rapprochée de Camille sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention.

\- On fera en sorte de lui fausser compagnie lorsque la situation sera trop tendue pour nous, assura Camille.

Cassy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que cela va être compliqué.

\- Compliqué, oui, reconnut Camille. Impossible, non.

\- Si tu le dis, bougonna Cassy.

\- Mais je le dis, justement. Fais-moi un peu confiance. Il n'y a pas de raison que les choses se passent mal.

\- Il y a des dizaines de raisons pour que les choses se passent mal, au contraire ! protesta Cassy, totalement agacée par l'attitude qu'adoptait Camille. Comme si tu ne le savais pas aussi bien que moi ! On va demander son aide à Harry Potter simplement pour avoir quelques informations supplémentaires, et tu crois quand même que rien ne va mal se passer ? Je te pensais moins naïf !

\- Je ne suis pas naïf, Cassy, j'affronte juste la réalité en face ! J'aimerais qu'on puisse s'en sortir seuls, mais ce n'est pas le cas, et il ne s'agit pas simplement de notre fierté. On est aussi en train de disserter sur l'importance de sauver, ou non, l'une des nôtres.

L'argument frappa Cassy de plein fouet.

\- Cassy… On ne sait rien du fils de Cole. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée d'où peut se trouver Astrid, ni même si elle est encore en vie. Si nous avions les moyens de la localiser, tout serait plus simple, mais nous n'avons pas ces moyens. Alors, soit on décide de fuir, et on laisse Astrid se débrouiller, sans nous. Soit on se décide à partir rejoindre les Aurors, à leur donner les détails de ce que nous avons fait ces derniers jours, et on accepte le fait d'avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne pense pas qu'Astrid puisse s'en sortir sans un minimum de coopération entre nos deux forces.

Cassy le fixa longuement. Toute la résignation du monde se trouvait à présent dans son regard.

\- Très bien, marmonna-t-elle. Nous n'avons plus qu'à aller chez Potter.

Et elle mit autant de haine qu'elle le put dans ce simple nom.

.

.

.

 _19 juin 2031 – Lieu inconnu, heure indéterminée._

J'ouvris les yeux, et les refermai aussitôt.

La douleur était lancinante, et couplée à la lumière vive qui venait de frapper mes rétines, je n'étais pas en mesure de garder ouverts mes yeux.

Que s'était-il passé, déjà ?

J'essayai de retrouver une cohérence dans mon cerveau, mais un nuage de pensées embrumait mon esprit, et l'entraînait bien de loin de toute réflexion logique et rationnelle.

Qu'est-ce qui avait foiré dans notre plan ? Pourquoi n'étais-je pas en compagnie de Camille et de Cassy ? Où était ma baguette ?

Cette dernière pensée, la plus pressante, me fit bouger quelques muscles. J'avais besoin de mettre la main dessus, de la sentir entre mes doigts, et de me dire que j'avais au moins une arme à mes côtés, dans cette inconnue que semblait être cette situation.

Assez vite, je compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Déjà, je ne sentais pas ma baguette, alors qu'elle était toujours dans un endroit où je pouvais deviner son poids, où tout du moins sa présence.

Ensuite, mes mains ne pouvaient pas bouger sans me faire extrêmement mal.

Ensuite, un bruit sourd vint percuter mes oreilles lorsque je fis le premier mouvement. Comme si des chaînes, ou un autre élément d'emprisonnement, suivaient le moindre de mes gestes.

\- Astrid ? chuchota une voix. Tu es réveillée ?

Mes sens se mirent en alerte, bien plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de le remarquer, lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, mais je n'étais pas seule dans la pièce. Je tendis l'oreille, et une seconde respiration vint se superposer à la mienne. Une respiration qui appartenait à un homme, qui connaissait mon prénom, et dont la voix m'était familière…

\- Luis ? finis-je par demander, peu sûre de ma supposition.

Je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles de Luis depuis des années, depuis ce dernier jour des Invisibles. Je pensais qu'il était reparti dans son pays, quel qui soit. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que lui aussi avait été impacté par les derniers événements liés aux Invisibles.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir simplement disparu de la circulation. J'avais été naïve de ne pas me préoccuper de son sort, sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas pu être attrapé.

Je me rendais à présent compte à quel point j'avais eu tort.

\- Oui, c'est bien moi, souffla-t-il.

Sa simple voix faisait vibrer ma tête. J'avais besoin de calme, pour me remettre de mes émotions, mais il était stupide de ma part de croire que j'aurais le répit nécessaire à mon rétablissement. J'avais certes besoin de calme, mais le plus important, c'était de découvrir ce qui m'était arrivé.

Je tentai de me remettre de mes émotions, mais trop de questions se bousculaient.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? m'étonnai-je finalement. Les autres sont morts, ou en fuite…

\- Les autres ? s'étonna Luis.

Je tentai d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux, et voulus également me tourner vers Luis, dont la voix me parvenait dans mon dos. Faire ces deux gestes pourtant simples me firent souffrir le martyr, et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux plus rapidement que ne démarre le plus rapide balai au monde. Malgré la douleur, je m'efforçai tout du moins de me tourner vers Luis. J'y arrivai avec beaucoup de difficultés.

J'ouvris à demi les yeux, et parvins à le distinguer, même si les larmes floutaient ma vision. Luis était prostré dans un angle, les bras étirés et attachés contre le mur contre lequel il était adossé. Ses jambes étaient ramenées sous son corps dans une posture qui devait être particulièrement inconfortable. Il avait la peau extrêmement pâle, lui qui adorait le soleil et bronzait facilement, même en hiver. Il avait aussi beaucoup maigri, et son visage, émacié, marquait des marques de fatigue telles que je me demandais de quand datait sa dernière nuit complète.

Et alors, j'eus une grande peur.

Une peur affreuse.

\- Luis… Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Il me sourit tristement, et je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu plus. Sa réponse allait certainement être la confirmation de mes craintes.

\- Tu viens de comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il déglutit difficilement, et toussota. Sa toux, rauque et profonde, était celle d'un homme mourant.

\- Depuis le début, Astrid… Je suis là depuis le début. Ou, plutôt, depuis la fin des Invisibles. Ce fou a eu le temps de m'attraper avant que je ne rejoigne mon pays, et depuis…

Il désigna les chaînes d'un léger mouvement de tête, et, totalement horrifiée, je ne sus quoi dire.

Notre kidnappeur était un malade mental, et je ne savais pas comment nous allions nous sortir de cette situation.

J'inspirai profondément. La situation était critique.

\- Luis, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes tout depuis le début. Tout ce que tu sais, pourquoi tu es encore là alors que tu aurais pu partir… J'ai vraiment besoin de connaître les détails. Il y a encore trop de zones d'ombre dans cette histoire pour que j'assemble tous les morceaux correctement.

Luis hocha la tête.

\- J'étais en route pour rentrer au pays, en Argentine, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais suivi. Ça devait être plus d'un an après la mort de Cole. Je dirais que ça faisait un an et demi que j'étais en cavale.

\- Tant que ça ? m'étonnai-je.

\- Eh ! J'ai dû faire beaucoup de détours pour déjouer les Aurors internationaux, rétorqua-t-il. Je te rappelle que je suis en fuite, un criminel avéré, et que mes bonnes actions au sein des Invisibles ne comptent pas comme actions de repentir pour la communauté sorcière…

Je ne répondis rien, sachant pertinemment que ma réaction avait été biaisée par ma facilité à me réintégrer à la société, au contraire de mes anciens collègues qui avaient forcément rencontré des obstacles… surtout ceux qui avaient choisi de fuir, et dont je comprenais totalement la réaction. Après tout, j'avais aidé à la réalisation de cette fuite.

\- Donc j'en étais à ces quelques années de fuite, quasiment en Argentine, après un bon détour par les parties les plus sauvages du Canada, lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'étais suivi. Bien sûr, j'ai fait ce que tout bon Invisible aurait fait. J'ai feint de ne pas m'être rendu compte de cette situation, et j'ai réfléchi aux moyens de me dépêtrer de ce foutoir. J'y étais presque arrivé, marmonna Luis, quand j'ai réalisé qu'en réalité, je ne me dépêtrais de rien du tout. J'étais totalement coincé, en fait. Depuis le début, celui qui me suivait me faisait croire que j'étais celui qui menait la danse, alors qu'en réalité… il m'a emmené exactement là où il le souhaitait. Il y a eu une belle bataille, au bord du grand Canyon, que j'avais rejoint en croyant y être à mon avantage, mais ça a été une utopie vite démentie. Il était bien plus dans son élément que moi, et si j'ai cru un instant m'en sortir, il a finalement eu raison de moi. Et me voilà, depuis des années, coincé dans ce maudit trou à rats…

Je fermai à nouveau les yeux, mes sens en éveil. Luis était donc ici depuis des années. Parfait. Notre kidnappeur était donc un psychopathe. Cela dit, pouvais-je réellement m'attendre à autre chose de la part du fils de Cole ?

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois encore en vie ? demandai-je.

\- Parce que j'avais des informations à négocier. Informations qu'il souhaite à tout prix, et que je ne lui ai jamais données, cela est évident, renifla Luis, méprisant.

Je souris faiblement. Je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que jamais Luis n'aurait donné la moindre information. Je le connaissais trop pour douter de lui. Mais je ne comprenais pas pour autant sa survie…

\- Mais si tu ne les lui as pas données…

\- Je ne sais pas, reconnut Luis après quelques secondes de silence. Ce type est vraiment dérangé, Astrid, et…

Il se tut alors, comme si la suite ne pouvait pas être prononcée. J'ouvris les yeux. La douleur refluait très légèrement, et j'arrivais à me souvenir de quelques éléments de ce qui s'était passé après ma sortie de Gringotts.

Nous avions transplané. Transplanage d'escorte. Puis, nous étions arrivés dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas du tout, qui ne ressemblait à aucun lieu que je n'avais jamais vu… Ou peut-être que si ?

Oh, par tous les sorciers célèbres.

Si, bien sûr. Je n'avais jamais vu ce lieu en vrai, mais je l'avais déjà vu, depuis peu, en fait. En photo. Dans la banque de Gringotts. La photo qui se trouvait dans le coffre personnel de ma mère était une photo de cette maison.

Donc, ma mère m'avait fourni une photo du lieu où j'allais être kidnappée. Parfait. Excellent. Et maintenant que je connaissais cette information, en quoi allait-elle m'être utile ? En rien, vu que j'étais toujours enchaînée. Cette situation ne pouvait pas aller en s'améliorant, de toute évidence.

Je poussai un profond soupir, et tentai tant bien que mal de réfléchir à ce que je pourrais faire. La réponse me vint assez rapidement, tellement elle était simple : rien. Je ne pouvais rien faire, pour le moment, à part continuer à questionner Luis.

\- Bien… Et durant toutes ces années, qu'avez-vous fait, avec ce cher ravisseur ?

\- Pas grand-chose, reconnut Luis. Il m'a surtout trimballé d'un point à un autre, d'une cachette à une autre, jusqu'à celle-ci, qu'il trouve particulièrement à son goût pour son chef d'œuvre final.

Il m'adressa un regard désolé.

\- Je suppose que je suis son chef d'œuvre final ?

Si Luis fut surpris de m'entendre énoncer la chose avec tellement de facilité, il ne me le fit pas remarquer pour autant, et haussa simplement les épaules. Je soupirai avec fatalité.

\- C'est vraiment super, de se retrouver dans de telles circonstances, grommelai-je. Quelles charmantes retrouvailles ! Par contre, il y a encore un point que je ne comprends pas, Luis. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ?

Il m'adressa un regard d'incompréhension.

\- Tu aurais pu t'échapper des dizaines de fois, durant toutes ces années ! Luis, tu es un Animagi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu es toujours là, alors que tu aurais pu te transformer et t'enfuir ?

Le nombre de fois où Luis était parti en mission sous sa forme animale était incalculable. Donc, il me semblait logique qu'il se soit sorti de situations délicates en se transformant.

Luis rougit légèrement, sans que je ne sache si c'était de gêne ou de colère.

\- Je ne peux pas, marmonna-t-il finalement.

Je le regardai sans comprendre.

\- Je… ne peux vraiment pas, insista-t-il. Astrid, on a tous nos faiblesses, d'un point de vue magique. Toi, par exemple. Tu n'as jamais été très douée pour repousser le sortilège de l'Imperium, pas vrai ?

Je grimaçai à l'énonciation de cette vérité. Je détestais qu'on me rappelle cette réalité, qui avait failli me mettre en danger plus d'une fois. Bien sûr, on apprenait à composer, lorsqu'on possédait une telle faiblesse. On faisait en sorte de ne pas laisser le temps à son adversaire de nous lancer un tel sortilège, histoire d'éviter d'être incapable, ensuite, de se défaire de son emprise. Mais cela avait failli me coûter la vie sur une affaire, et personne n'était prêt à l'oublier, et moi encore moins.

\- Eh bien, moi, je suis incapable de me transformer sans baguette. Je suis loin d'être le seul dans ce cas, ajouta-t-il rapidement et plus sèchement qu'il n'était nécessaire de le faire. Enfin, voilà la triste réalité. Je n'ai pas ma baguette avec moi, et je ne peux donc pas me transformer…

Je jurai. Cela devenait plus logique.

Et plus problématique, également.

Sauf qu'un détail dans la conversation venait de me faire réagir.

\- Attends… Luis, tu as parlé du sortilège de l'Imperium…

Il hocha la tête, doucement, comme se préparant au pire. Comme _me_ préparant au pire.

\- Il… Ne me dis pas qu'il a prévu de me soumettre à ce sortilège ?

Le silence de Luis me suffit comme réponse, et eut le mérite de me rendre muette pour quelques secondes.

\- Le fils de Cole est définitivement barge…

\- Ah, je me demandais justement si tu étais arrivée à cette conclusion, et si tu savais qui était notre ennemi… Il me l'a avoué il y a quelques jours seulement. Je pensais que c'était un tueur à gages qui aimait simplement me faire souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il m'explique qu'il te cherchait. J'ai alors cru que c'était simplement un ennemi des Invisibles. Et puis, finalement, je me rends compte que c'est bien pire que ça, termina-t-il en badinant.

Comme si ce n'était pas une information qui devrait nous faire suer plus que cela. La nonchalance des Invisibles, en somme.

\- Bon… Tout ceci ne nous avance vraiment pas, grommelai-je sourdement.

Luis secoua la tête, bien d'accord avec moi. Nous étions encore loin de nous sortir de ce pétrin.

\- Et, par hasard… Il ne t'aurait pas dit ce qu'il comptait me faire, une fois sous le sortilège de l'Imperium ?

Luis hocha la tête, et je sentis que la réponse n'allait pas me plaire. Cela dit, peu de choses me plaisaient dans cette histoire, alors une mauvaise nouvelle en plus ne devrait pas me mettre au sol, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Trois fois rien, ricana Luis. Simplement remettre sur pieds les Rapaces Nocturnes, avec l'aide de la fille des Smith.

\- Mais encore ?

Quitte à savoir ce qui m'attendait, j'espérais connaître les moindres détails.

\- Astrid… Tu vas devenir sa chose. Je crois que c'est assez simple à comprendre, non ? Tu as un entraînement d'Invisible, et tu vas devenir une Rapace Nocturne à ses côtés.

Il retint quelques mots, que je devinai sans peine.

\- Sa femme, en somme ?

\- Via un Serment Inviolable, ajouta Luis.

\- Mon avenir me semble particulièrement réjouissant, tu ne trouves pas ?

Luis hocha sombrement la tête, me plongeant dans la perplexité la plus totale. Comment en étais-je arrivée là ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette histoire n'avait pas pu se terminer des années plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que jamais personne n'avait su pour le fils de Cole ?

Je serrai les dents. Ma mère avait été au courant, mais n'avait pas jugé bon d'en avertir les Invisibles.

Une fois encore, tout est de la faute de ma mère.

\- Astrid… Je crois qu'il monte, chuchota Luis.

Nous ne fîmes plus aucun bruit, et les bruits que j'entendis me confirmèrent ce que venait de me dire Luis.

\- Fais semblant d'être encore assommée, cela te donnera quelques heures de répit. Tu n'étais pas censée te réveiller avant plusieurs heures, m'avoua Luis.

Je hochai la tête précipitamment. Il était plus que temps pour moi de jouer le rôle de la personne assommée. Surtout si ce rôle pouvait me sauver la vie.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Hem. Bon. On ne va trop, trop se mentir, j'ai pas grand-chose dans mon sac pour vous donner des explications valables concernant ce délai. On va dire que c'est un grand concours de circonstances._

 _Tout d'abord, le NaNo a été très compliqué, vu que j'ai eu la bonne idée de prendre 10 jours de vacances au milieu, ce qui a signifié assez rapidement que c'était totalement inenvisageable de terminer le quota de 50 000 mots. Du coup, ça m'a mis un coup au moral, alors que mon véritable but, c'était plutôt de terminer cette histoire. Heureusement, ça a été fait ! Notez-le bien, lisez-le bien, je le répète :_ Héritage _est terminée d'écriture. Les derniers chapitres sont soit en cours de correction auprès de **DelfineNotPadfoot** , soit en cours de relecture de mon côté. Voilà pour la première partie des explications._

 _La deuxième partie, c'est que je suis humaine, tout simplement. J'ai eu un mois de décembre très compliqué, paraît-il, et le mois de janvier n'a pas forcément été sous les meilleurs auspices non plus, ce qui a voulu dire une baisse de régime, une fatigue constante, et une grande flemme de faire quoi que ce soit de productif. Aucune envie de me replonger dans une histoire qui me donnait du plaisir alors que d'un point de vue humain, j'avais juste envie de décrocher et qu'on me foute la paix. Du coup, je me suis foutue la paix à moi-même, et vu que j'avais relu deux chapitres, envoyés depuis à ma bêta, je me suis octroyée un grand moment de pause._

 _Et du coup, ça a mené au troisième point : à aucun moment je n'ai demandé à **DelfineNotPadfoot** d'être moins humaine que moi, et donc, de cravacher pour des corrections sur lesquelles je n'avais aucune envie de plancher, clairement._

 _Pour finir, il y a eu ce qu'on peut appeler un incident technique des plus stupides du monde, ah ah. J'ai pas pu poster le chapitre la semaine dernière parce que FF n'acceptait pas l'upload du chapitre. Ah, ah, ah. C'était tellement drôle, en fait, avec le recul, sincèrement. Bref. J'aurais pu le poster dans la semaine, effectivement, mais ça a encore été une semaine assez chargée, donc, je ne l'ai pas fait._

 _MAIS LE VOICI._

 _Et comme il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir, nous arrivons bientôt à la fin. Yep. Genre, il y a ce chapitre. Puis deux autres. Puis un dernier, tout petit, un épilogue, finalement, même si pour moi, c'est un chapitre entier, vu l'importance qu'il revêt. Et ensuite,_ Héritage _, c'est fini... Mais toutes les bonnes (et les mauvaises) choses ont une fin, alors il va falloir s'y préparer. Genre, se préparer à ne plus lire mes notes d'auteur interminables (vous le voyez, le message subliminal à moi-même ? Ouais ? Bref)_

 _Ce que je vous propose, pendant ces dernières semaines de publication (qui vont être étendues en je ne sais combien de semaines, hein, pas la peine de demander, ça dépendra du travail de **DelfineNotPadfoot** et de plein d'autres choses, genre, ma motivation), c'est de ne pas hésiter à me dire ce que vous avez préféré ou détesté dans ces deux (trois ? Est-ce qu'on compte _Éclair et Vif _dans cette affaire ?), et puis de poser toutes les questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit, histoire que j'y réponde au fur et à mesure, dans une note d'auteur (ou en toute fin d'histoire, en petit "bonus" d'auteur. On verra combien de lecteurs je n'ai pas perdu en route, ah ah ah ah)_

 _Allez, j'arrête de divaguer. Il est grand temps pour moi que je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations._

 **Nox**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Le chapitre d'il y a deux semaines ne vous a certainement pas été notifié par mail, pensez à le lire avant de vous atteler à celui-ci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XII**

 _20 juin 2031 – Godric's Hollow, onze heures._

\- C'est mignon, par ici, commenta Camille.

Les mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air, le visage décontracté, et le regard à l'affût de la moindre nouveauté, tout cela faisait douter de son statut d'homme recherché dans des dizaines de pays au monde. Mais Camille n'aimait pas être stressé lorsqu'il maîtrisait totalement une situation. Et en l'occurrence, il maîtrisait totalement la situation, selon son point de vue.

Sa collègue, elle, était bien plus irritable et irritée qu'il ne l'était.

\- Camille, nous sommes à découvert, et il est probable que des Aurors nous tombent dessus d'ici peu. Est-ce que tu peux au moins faire semblant d'être inquiet ?

\- Non, répondit-il tranquillement. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'être inquiet…

Un grognement rageur s'échappa de la bouche de Cassy, bien malgré elle.

\- Tu ne faisais pas autant le malin hier, quand tu m'as expliqué ton plan, lui rappela-t-elle vertement.

Camille haussa les épaules. Il était vrai qu'il avait atteint un seuil de tranquillité qui détonnait avec la situation, et il avait bien du mal à se l'expliquer, si ce n'était qu'il ne voyait pas comment ce merdier pouvait dégénérer, et atteindre un point pire que celui où ils étaient. Donc, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt d'être inquiet, quand le pire avait déjà été atteint. C'était une logique qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde au sein des Invisibles, et Cassy se rappelait amèrement de cette logique aujourd'hui. Définitivement, elle n'était pas pour lui plaire non plus, mais comme Camille était celui qui avait les idées, et qui faisait avancer le bordel dans lequel ils étaient fourrés, elle ne voyait décemment pas comment lui barrer la route.

Surtout que, finalement, lorsqu'elle ôtait la couche de mauvaise foi, elle devait reconnaître que l'idée de rejoindre les Aurors n'était pas _si_ stupide que cela. Elle méritait tout du moins d'avoir un minimum de considération.

Même si cela n'enchantait pas particulièrement Cassy de se jeter dans la gueule de la Chimère.

\- Allez, arrête de tirer la tronche ! la morigéna Camille, comme lisant dans ses pensées. Regarde comme c'est joli ! Les fleurs sont magnifiques par ici. Et, tiens, un peu d'histoire ! Ici, c'était la maison de Bathilda Tourdesac. Tu sais, c'est la fameuse historienne…

Le regard noir de Cassy lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait se mettre ses références historiques là où il le pensait. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel, et capitula. En partie seulement.

\- Il faut profiter de chaque opportunité pour apprendre de nouvelles choses, Cassy, c'est important, la gronda gentiment Camille. Ici, on est en approche de la maison des Potter… Enfin, pas du Potter qu'on souhaite voir aujourd'hui, non, mais de ses parents… Dingue qu'il soit revenu ici, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. C'est un peu masochiste, non, de vouloir élever ses enfants dans le village où tu as failli perdre la vie, et où tes parents sont morts pour toi, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Parce que tu t'étonnes encore des faits et gestes de Potter ? grommela Cassy.

\- Bah oui, je m'étonne toujours autant de sa façon de penser. Ce gars est bien trop réfléchi pour travailler du côté de la justice, cela ne lui convient pas… Il faudrait plutôt qu'il fasse un métier tranquille, tu vois ?

Cassy leva les yeux au ciel, sans répondre. Son instinct lui soufflait que Camille se trompait lourdement sur ce qu'il fallait à Potter. Et, de toute façon, l'idée du jour n'était pas vraiment d'aider Potter à trouver dans quelle voie se réorienter. Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres en silence, Cassy ruminant ses sombres pensées et ses envies de meurtre envers Camille, et Camille continuant à s'extasier à la moindre référence historique qu'il repérait.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais où il habite ? s'enquit finalement Cassy. Et est-ce que tu sais si nous allons pouvoir passer les sortilèges de protection qui entourent sa maison ?

Camille la regarda avec son petit air supérieur qu'il avait peaufiné au fil des années, et qui avait eu le don de rendre folle Astrid.

\- Bien évidemment, je ne suis pas un débutant. Je me renseigne un minimum. Les Potter habitent légèrement en dehors du village, et leur maison est bien protégée par quelques enchantements, mais rien que nous ne pourrons défaire, en tant qu'Invisibles, assura-t-il.

Cassy haussa un sourcil circonspect.

\- Si Potter habite en dehors du village, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est en train de le traverser, ce village ? On ne pouvait pas transplaner du bon côté, immédiatement ?

\- Et gâcher l'opportunité de voir toutes ces merveilles historiques ? Tu me déçois grandement, Cassy, soupira Camille.

Un bon nombre d'insultes passèrent par l'esprit de Cassy, qui se retint de les proférer. Elle avait la sensation que plus elle s'inquiétait et s'agaçait, plus le calme de Camille devenait profond, et son attitude, nonchalante. Alors, elle refréna son envie de le secouer comme le ferait un Saule Cogneur, et décida de mimer le dédain.

Ce qu'elle ne réussit absolument pas, vu le regard entendu que Camille lui adressa.

\- Allez, ne tire pas la tête. Regarde, nous sommes presque à la fin de ce charmant et pittoresque petit village !

Cassy aurait pu lui faire remarquer que « presque » était une notion tout à fait relative, et qu'elle n'était pas certaine que le « presque » de Camille soit le même que le sien, mais comme elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet, et que Camille avait somme toute raison, puisque les maisons s'éloignaient les unes des autres et que la forêt reprenait ses droits, elle abandonna finalement toute protestation, et choisit le silence, bien décidée à ne plus parler à Camille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas commencé à échafauder des plans pour passer au-delà des sortilèges protégeant la maison des Potter.

Ils marchèrent encore cinq minutes, dans un profond silence, et Cassy eut l'agréable surprise de constater que la mâchoire de Camille se contractait à mesure qu'ils approchaient, très certainement, de leur destination. Son instinct lui soufflait que Camille commençait à prendre conscience de ce qui allait se produire, lorsqu'ils seraient face à Potter, et que cette perspective le réjouissait bien moins que quelques secondes plus tôt, lorsqu'il en plaisantait.

\- Cassy… Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas pris en compte, dans mon plan.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle sur le ton de la moquerie. Que nous n'allions pas être accueillis à bras ouverts ?

Camille secoua la tête.

\- Non. Le fait que tu es considérée comme une meurtrière, sur le territoire anglais.

\- Oh. Ravie de constater que tu arrives à oublier ce type de détails me concernant, bien que je me demande comment tu les as connus…

\- Après ton arrestation, c'était dans tous les journaux, expliqua-t-il en balayant sa réprimande d'un geste de la main. Le problème, c'est que Potter va être obligé de t'arrêter.

\- Assez problématique, en effet, ricana-t-elle.

\- Il va falloir qu'on le convainque de ne pas le faire.

\- Un jeu d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? plaisanta sombrement Cassy.

Il secoua la tête, ne saisissant pas l'ironie du ton de Cassy, trop préoccupé par son angoisse soudaine.

\- Non, certainement pas. Surtout qu'avec la débandade que ça doit être en ce moment au Ministère, il n'a pas intérêt à contourner la loi pour nous sauver la peau…

Ils retombèrent dans le silence.

\- Bon, en même temps, toi aussi, tu es sous mandat d'arrêt international, tu as également tué quelqu'un…

Camille ne répondit rien pendant quelques secondes, comme ruminant ses vieux souvenirs, et ne souhaitant pas les partager avec Cassy. Pourtant, il finit tout de même par le faire, après avoir longuement pesé sa réflexion.

\- Déjà, il s'agissait d'un loup-garou, et même si on assure que les sorciers sont passés à autre chose, et qu'ils n'ont plus peur des loups-garous, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est totalement faux, et que la moindre étincelle peut raviver les mauvaises habitudes. Donc autant te dire qu'ils n'ont pas réellement cherché à savoir qui était le meurtrier du loup-garou. Ensuite… Eh bien, ensuite, bonne chance pour jamais le prouver. Tout le monde sait que c'est moi, mais il n'y a aucune preuve, termina Camille, avec un semblant de satisfaction dans sa voix.

La haine pure qui luisait dans ses yeux fit comprendre à Cassy qu'il ne valait mieux pas continuer cette conversation. Camille ne lui pardonnerait jamais de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui faire plus de mal que nécessaire. Elle poussa un profond soupir, et accepta le silence de Camille, tout en l'enviant d'avoir su se protéger assez pour ne pas être poursuivi pour meurtre. Elle, elle avait tellement laissé de preuves, afin que ses prochaines victimes vivent dans la peur du jour où elle viendrait les achever, qu'elle ne pouvait pas espérer qu'un jour vienne où elle pourrait déambuler dans son pays sans que personne ne la craigne et ne change de trottoir en la voyant arriver. Sauf s'ils réussissaient à se sortir vivants de ce merdier, et que les Aurors anglais ne l'arrêtaient pas. Ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance.

Mais elle se moquait bien, finalement, d'être détestée. Au moins avait-elle eu sa petite vengeance, à l'époque, et celle-ci lui avait fait énormément de bien, peu importait le nombre de proches qu'elle avait perdus suite à cela.

\- On est arrivés, lui annonça abruptement Camille.

Cassy leva les yeux vers la maison devant laquelle ils étaient arrêtés. Elle ne détonnait pas, parmi les autres maisons du village, et s'était parfaitement intégrée aux maisons Moldues. De toute évidence, Potter et sa famille savaient y faire pour ne pas être considérés comme les gens bizarres de la population.

\- Bon, et on fait quoi du coup ? On sonne ? plaisanta Cassy en montrant la cloche qui attendait d'être tirée.

Camille leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Non, tout de même pas. On va plutôt voir ce qui nous attend si on entre sans y être invités…

Il sortit sa baguette magique de sous sa manche. Cassy s'était toujours demandée comment Camille faisait pour ne briser aucune de ses baguettes, même parmi celles qu'il considérait comme des baguettes de secours. Elle-même avait dû changer quatre fois de baguette principale, ne serait-ce qu'au cours de sa carrière d'Invisible.

\- Tu m'aides, au lieu de me contempler ? grommela Camille, comme gêné de constater qu'elle le fixait.

Ce fut au tour de Cassy de lever les yeux au ciel, avant de faire comme lui.

\- Tu t'occupes des sortilèges de Défense, et moi de ceux de Dissimulation ? proposa-t-elle.

\- On fait comme ça !

Chacun leva sa baguette, et lança divers sortilèges.

Quiconque serait passé dans les environs se serait étonné d'entendre deux personnes, à l'apparence Moldue, murmurer des mots tels que « Revelio », « Finite Incantatem », « Incantatem Revelio », et autres sortilèges tout droit sortis d'un manuel de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal, un bout de bois à la main. Toutefois, heureusement pour Camille et Cassy, aucun Moldu ne se décida à venir se promener du côté de la maison des Potter, en cette journée ensoleillée de juin, et ils purent s'occuper des sortilèges protégeant les Potter sans crainte d'être pris pour des fous.

\- Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Potter ait aussi bien travaillé, se moqua Cassy en rangeant sa baguette.

\- Boarf, il a tout de même vaincu Voldemort, il ne doit pas être _si_ mauvais que ça, commenta Camille.

Cassy lui jeta un regard surpris.

\- Tu fais partie de ceux qui prononcent son nom ?

\- Pas toi ? Ne me dis pas qu'en tant qu'Invisible, tu crains encore de prononcer son nom…, se moqua-t-il.

Cassy ne lui répondit pas, laissant planer le doute quant à sa capacité à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. Camille sourit narquoisement. Il avait dans l'idée qu'il avait de quoi se moquer de Cassy pour les quelques années à venir…

Décidant toutefois qu'il n'était pas l'heure de se moquer de Cassy, Camille poussa le petit portail en bois, et pénétra sur la propriété des Potter, observant le potager soigneusement aménagé, mais pas trop carré non plus. Son intuition lui soufflait que les Potter aimaient bien être dans leur jardin, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas la main verte pour autant…

\- Et pour entrer, on fait comment ? demanda Cassy. On enfonce la porte ?

\- Ttt, Cassy, je te pensais plus civilisée que cela, tout de même. De toute évidence, Azkaban ne t'a pas inculqué les bonnes valeurs, ces dernières années… Il va falloir que je fasse remonter ça aux gardes, dit Camille sur le ton de celui qui était totalement désespéré. Enfin, on n'entre pas ainsi chez les gens ! On frappe, avant d'enfoncer leur porte, c'est la moindre des politesses, et tu devrais en avoir conscience, tout de même.

\- « Avant d'enfoncer la porte » ? releva Cassy.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais un parfait exemple de comment arriver de manière civilisée chez les gens, fit remarquer Camille.

\- C'est ce que je remarque…, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Bon. Tu frappes, alors ?

\- Oui, oui…

Et, levant son poing qu'il avait serré, Camille toqua trois coups fermes contre la porte d'entrée des Potter.

.

.

.

 _20 juin 2031 – Godric's Hollow, midi._

James leva le nez de ses parchemins de compte, surpris. Qui pouvait bien frapper chez les Potter en pleine journée et en semaine ? En général, personne ne venait les déranger et, surtout, ceux qui voulaient joindre ses parents allaient au préalable les voir sur leur lieu de travail, où ils avaient plus de chance de les croiser, vu leurs emplois respectifs.

James hésita un bref instant. Son père lui avait demandé de venir s'installer à Godric's Hollow après l'attaque dont il avait été victime, disant qu'il y serait mieux protégé, et qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de sa sécurité. James avait eu envie de lui rétorquer qu'il n'était pas du tout inquiet, mais il avait compris à temps que ses parents l'étaient, en revanche, et qu'ils étaient ceux qui avaient besoin de le savoir en sécurité.

Alors, comme un adolescent sage, il avait accepté. Il avait emmené du travail avec lui, et avait fermé la boutique pour quelques jours, espérant qu'il pourrait la rouvrir dès le début du mois de juillet – juin était un mois plutôt léger pour lui, mais juillet, en revanche, était la période où tous les parents refaisaient leur stock pour l'été, maintenant que leurs enfants étaient revenus de Poudlard.

Est-ce qu'il devait se lever pour aller ouvrir, ou pas ? Son père n'apprécierait sûrement pas cette prise d'initiative, mais en même temps, si James avait déménagé chez ses parents, c'était parce qu'il était censé s'y trouver en sécurité. Et donc, il ne devrait pas faire de mauvaises rencontres en ouvrant cette porte, n'est-ce pas ?

Décidant qu'il avait assez tergiversé, et qu'il était plus que temps qu'il aille voir qui se cachait derrière cette porte – somme toute, il ne craignait pas de tomber sur un ennemi sanguinaire – James se leva.

C'est quand il ouvrit la porte qu'il se demanda jusqu'à quel point les sortilèges de son père, censés les protéger des ennemis, étaient efficaces.

Il se trouvait face à deux Invisibles qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Et, surtout, il aurait préféré qu'Astrid soit parmi eux.

Par réflexe, James sortit sa baguette.

\- Sérieusement ? s'étonna moqueusement la femme à la peau mate.

James était certain de l'avoir croisée lors de l'audience à laquelle il avait participé, et qui avait sonné la fin des Invisibles. Malheureusement, sa mémoire était toujours aussi mauvaise, et il était incapable de se rappeler des prénoms des uns et des autres. L'homme, qu'il savait être Italien, et également une personne qui n'appréciait pas du tout Astrid – et c'était totalement réciproque – lança un regard dédaigneux à la baguette de James.

\- Fils Potter, nous n'avons vraiment pas envie de te blesser, et de devoir discuter avec ton père des retombées de nos actes… Est-ce que tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, baisser cette baguette ?

James n'en fit rien.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

\- On a besoin de l'aide de ton père. Et des Aurors.

James faillit baisser sa baguette, avant de finalement revenir sur sa décision.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas allés directement le chercher au Ministère ?

\- Hum… Certainement parce qu'on aurait immédiatement été arrêtés.

\- Ou tués, ajouta la femme.

\- Non, ça, c'est impossible, la contredit l'homme. Les Aurors n'ont plus le droit de tuer à vue.

\- Oh, vraiment ? C'est dingue, j'ai du mal à me rappeler de toutes leurs réglementations, elles changent tout le temps..., se lamenta la femme. Elle date de quand, celle-ci ?

\- Après la chute de Voldemort. La deuxième fois. Quand Potter est entré au Ministère en tant qu'Auror et que Shacklebolt a été nommé Ministre…

\- Aaaaah… J'étais en fuite, à cette époque, j'avoue que je n'ai pas beaucoup lu les journaux, j'avais des mercenaires à mes trousses.

\- Ouais, c'est compréhensif, tu avais d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter…

\- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? s'enquit James, à fleur de peau.

L'homme se tourna vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Au temps pour nous, fils Potter ! Tu comprends, on n'a pas eu trop le temps de parler, avec cette chère Cassy, vu qu'on essayait de sauver nos peaux…

Très bien. Donc, la femme s'appelait Cassy. James était certain d'oublier son prénom dans les dix prochaines minutes.

\- Ce que Camille essaie de t'expliquer, c'est qu'on aimerait bien entrer dans cette charmante maison, afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Donc, que dirais-tu de baisser ta baguette magique ?

Et ainsi, l'homme s'appelait Camille. Son prénom serait très rapidement perdu dans la mémoire atypique de James, il en était certain.

\- Vous êtes recherchés par toutes les autorités du monde des sorciers. Et pas qu'au Royaume-Uni. Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là ? demanda James, suspicieux, et pas du tout prêt à les laisser entrer.

\- C'est qu'il n'est pas si stupide que ça, finalement, commenta Cassy.

\- Ce qui, du coup, me fait sérieusement me demander ce qu'il a pu trouver à Sainte-Nitouche, ajouta Camille, un air de profonde réflexion sur le visage.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait faire oublier toute question rationnelle à James, c'était bien le fait de mentionner Astrid. Son souffle se coupa un bref instant, comprenant ce que la présence de ces deux personnes sur le pas de la porte de ses parents pouvait vouloir dire, et surtout, sur l'absence d'Astrid. Il retrouva un semblant de calme et, cessant de faire semblant d'être prêt à se défendre – il n'était pas assez téméraire pour se croire supérieur à ces deux-là, il connaissait leurs dons en terme de magie – il abaissa sa baguette.

\- Astrid ? répéta-t-il avec un semblant de tremblement dans sa voix.

Le sourcil gauche de l'homme qui lui faisait face se leva avec irritation.

\- Bien sûr. Dès qu'on parle de la Princesse, le Chevalier servant accourt…, ricana-t-il.

\- Vous savez où elle est, souffla James.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à formuler cette phrase sous forme de question, car cela voudrait dire accepter l'idée qu'Astrid puisse être à un endroit qu'il ne pouvait pas atteindre, et cela était impensable pour James. Astrid devait être quelque part où il pouvait la rejoindre. Cela devait être le cas. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

N'est-ce pas ?

\- Si on le savait, mon gars, on ne serait pas ici, marmonna Cassy, légèrement défaitiste dans son ton.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda James.

Camille le regarda avec un air soucieux.

\- Je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on appelle ton père, et qu'il vienne avec quelques uns de ses Aurors…

\- Où est Astrid ? répéta James.

Camille et Cassy échangèrent un regard peu serein. Ils n'avaient pas envie de tout dévoiler au fils Potter, mais ils sentaient qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu un minimum d'information. Toutefois, lui annoncer de but en blanc que la jeune femme se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu, et certainement pas en la meilleure des compagnies, ne leur semblait pas être la meilleure chose à faire. Bien sûr, ils auraient également pu choisir la voie qui leur semblait la plus simple. Ignorer James, entrer de force dans la maison, l'immobiliser sur un siège et attendre que Harry Potter débarque. Mais Camille comme Cassy pouvaient parfois avoir pitié, et ils n'étaient pas tout à fait certains de vouloir faire subir ça à James Potter. Ou, plus plausiblement, ils n'avaient pas envie de subir les retombées d'un tel comportement.

\- Est-ce que t'annoncer que nous n'en savons rien est une bonne réponse ? demanda presque joyeusement Camille.

La baguette de James se leva de quelques centimètres, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs semblables à celui qui zébrait le front de son père.

\- Apparemment pas, marmonna Camille. C'est malheureusement la vérité.

Un éclat de désespoir traversa le regard de James, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses sentiments intérieurs.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

\- On ne sait pas où se trouve Astrid, voilà ce qu'on veut dire, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire de plus, si ? s'agaça Cassy. Enfin, Potter, tu n'es pas si bête que ça, tu dois bien comprendre ce qu'on veut dire…

\- Cassy…, la calma Camille. Écoute, on…

Camille soupira. Il avait l'impression de refaire ce qu'il avait dû faire, quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient observé James se faire attaquer. Il avait alors dû réconforter Astrid. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à réconforter James, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas lui dire décemment qu'Astrid allait bien, et que tout allait s'arranger pour elle, pour la bonne raison qu'il n'en savait rien… et qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit la vérité.

Mais cela, il ne pouvait pas le dire à une personne qui était déjà totalement anxieuse, et qui était dans le flou total en ce qui concernait le présent de la personne qu'il aimait.

\- Écoute, on ne peut pas savoir où se trouve Astrid, parce que… on pense qu'elle a été kidnappée, par le fils de Cole.

L'ébahissement qui frappa l'expression de James suffit à mettre le doute dans les regards de Cassy et de Camille. Doute bientôt confirmé par la question suivante de James Potter, qui, après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire, se rappela pourquoi ce prénom lui était familier, et pourquoi il était présage de mauvaises surprises.

\- Le fils de Cole ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes, c'est bien ça ? Il aurait eu un fils ? C'est quoi, ce délire ?

\- Ton père ne t'a rien dit, devina Camille. Super…

\- Non, il ne m'a rien dit, répondit rageusement James. Mais je sens qu'il ne va pas tarder à le faire…

Il tourna rageusement les talons, laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui. Camille et Cassy échangèrent un regard que James ne put pas voir.

\- Du coup, ça veut dire qu'on peut entrer ? s'enquit Cassy.

\- Pensez à fermer la porte derrière vous ! fut la seule réponse que lui donna James.

Mais c'était déjà bien suffisant. Les deux Invisibles ne se firent pas prier.

.

.

.

 _20 juin 2031 – Godric's Hollow, treize heures quarante._

Harry Potter n'avait pas compris le hibou de son fils aîné. Pourquoi est-ce que James avait exigé de lui sa présence de toute urgence dans la maison de famille ? Il ne pouvait pas s'être passé quelque chose de grave, sinon, il l'aurait précisé dans sa lettre. Pourtant, Harry n'était pas totalement serein. Quelque chose dans la manière précipitée d'écrire sa lettre, ou dans le ton employé, lui avait fait quitter de toute urgence le bureau, alors qu'il était encore en train de discuter avec les Aurors de ce qui avait pu mal tourner, deux jours plus tôt, sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils n'auraient jamais dû laisser partir les Invisibles et, surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient seulement deux au lieu de trois. Une femme et un homme, au lieu de deux femmes et un homme…

Et, surtout, il ne supportait pas l'idée que des Aurors soient partis sur le terrain sans avoir vérifié la source qui leur avait enjoint de partir au plus vite vers Gringotts. Harry Potter avait appris à se méfier des sources anonymes qui ne demandaient rien en retour. C'était généralement parce que le service qu'elles demandaient allait leur permettre d'atteindre leurs objectifs qu'elles n'exigeaient pas de contrepartie.

Non, vraiment, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette affaire.

Cela dit, rien ne tournait rond lorsqu'il était question des Invisibles ou des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Harry se dépêcha de franchir le portail de sa maison. Peut-être que s'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte de l'absence de ses sortilèges de protection, ceux qu'il avait posés des années plus tôt. Mais il était trop pressé pour percevoir cette légère fluctuation dans l'atmosphère.

\- James ? s'enquit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la maison. Tu es où ?

\- Dans la cuisine ! lui répondit la voix tendue de son fils.

Suivant la voix, Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine, pour y trouver non seulement son fils, mais également deux personnes qui devraient être en train de fuir sa présence, plutôt que de se trouver dans sa cuisine, dégustant du thé et du café.

\- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant sa baguette magique.

\- Oh, non, papa, tu ne vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama James. Et vous non plus ! dit-il sur le même ton en regardant Camille et Cassy, les deux Invisibles s'étant déjà levés, baguettes prêtes à l'emploi. Avant d'alarmer les troupes, papa, tu vas me devoir quelques explications. Comme, par exemple, m'expliquer le fait que le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes aurait eu un fils ?!

Le ton haut perché de James fit comprendre à Harry que son fils n'était plus très loin de l'implosion. Il poussa un profond soupir. Il avait espéré que ce jour n'arrive qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé Astrid. Il n'avait pas su comment expliquer à James ce qu'il avait découvert dans les papiers de Will – à vrai dire, il n'avait pas su comment l'expliquer à qui que ce soit, pas même à ses Aurors. Il leur avait simplement dit qu'il fallait se pencher sur la piste que Cole ait pu avoir un enfant, un garçon, plus précisément, et que celui-ci, des années plus tard, avait décidé de se venger de ce qui avait été fait à son père. Si les Aurors avaient été surpris de cette directive, ils n'avaient pas forcément bronché, et Harry les avait vus se mettre au travail immédiatement.

À aucun moment, toutefois, il n'avait expliqué les connections qui pouvaient se révéler entre Astrid et le fils de Cole. Cela lui semblait trop brouillon encore. Il avait besoin de plus d'éléments… éléments que les Invisibles semblaient avoir. Du moins le pensait Harry. Pourquoi seraient-ils dans sa cuisine, sinon ?

\- Papa…, insista James.

\- Je… James, assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Hésitant, mais se doutant que son père n'allait pas lui dire quoi que ce soit sans que James ne soit dans une position qui lui paraîtrait apte à recevoir des nouvelles qui semblaient être difficiles, James s'installa sur une chaise.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un souhaite boire quelque chose ? demanda Harry, la voix tendue.

\- Je souhaite bien un autre café, dit tranquillement Cassy.

\- Comment peux-tu boire ça, c'est infect, et ne ressemble en rien à un café italien, qui devrait être le seul vrai café autorisé, renifla Camille. Un thé, pour moi.

Harry souffla, et lança les sortilèges nécessaires aux préparations des boissons chaudes. Pendant ce temps, il prit lui-même place sur un des derniers emplacements libres, et regarda attentivement son fils, dont les traits étaient tendus à l'extrême. À trop vouloir le protéger, se rendit compte Harry, il en arrivait à lui causer des soucis supplémentaires…

Harry regarda ensuite les deux Invisibles. La femme portait encore les stigmates de la maladie qui avait dû la ronger lorsqu'elle était à Azkaban. Les conclusions des Médicomages chargés de s'occuper des décès d'Invisibles à Azkaban avaient été sans appel : des empoisonnements avaient bien eu lieu durant les derniers mois, et c'était ce qui avait tué les Invisibles. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir… ou, plutôt, elle avait eu beaucoup de chance que Camille et Astrid se décident à la libérer d'Azkaban.

Si l'on pouvait encore voir la maladie sur ses traits, on pouvait également constater une légère pigmentation sur sa peau, comme celle que montrent les gens qui ont passé quelques jours sous un soleil brûlant. Et même si les journées de juin de cette année étaient particulièrement chaudes, Harry savait que le soleil du Royaume-Uni n'aurait jamais donné cette couleur de peau à Cassy. Elle était bien plus habituée à la chaleur que les autres Invisibles. Il ne faisait aucun doute que leur cavale ne s'était pas cantonnée à l'Angleterre…

Un petit quelque chose dans l'attitude de Camille fit comprendre à Harry qu'il était celui qui avait eu l'idée de venir ici, mais qu'il était également celui qui déciderait quand ils quitteraient les lieux. Harry ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il choisirait de partir dès lors que la situation lui semblerait trop critique pour les Invisibles. À Harry, donc, de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent assez en confiance pour ne pas lui filer entre les doigts.

Ce qui pourrait s'avérer très compliqué.

Un petit « ding » fit comprendre à Harry que les boissons étaient prêtes. Il se leva, les versa dans chacune des tasses qui leur correspondait, puis revint s'asseoir. D'un coup de baguette magique, il les servit aux personnes qui étaient attablées avec lui, et il prit une gorgée de café.

\- Avant d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je vais envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour les prévenir que je ne serai pas là de l'après-midi.

Il fit mine de se lever, mais un simple regard noir de Camille lui fit comprendre qu'il ferait mieux de rester à sa place.

\- Tttt, Potter, c'est pas du tout dans nos intentions que tu ailles prévenir du monde que tu es ici avec nous deux, dit-il en désignant Cassy et lui-même. On préfère que tu donnes d'abord des explications à ton fils, puis qu'on te donne, éventuellement, les nôtres, et ensuite, on avisera si on invite quelques uns de tes stupides amis Aurors à la petite sauterie…

Ce fut au tour de Harry d'adresser un regard meurtrier à Camille. Si jamais celui-ci souhaitait jouer selon ses règles, très bien, mais un minimum de politesse allait être de rigueur.

\- Promis, j'arrête de vous insulter, toi et tes copains, quand j'aurai eu ce que je souhaite, dit tranquillement Camille en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Délicieux. Tu es un bon cuisinier, Potter. C'est avec ta famille adoptive que tu as appris ?

\- Camille, vous savez aussi bien que moi que cela ne me fait plus rien de parler des Dursley. Vous avez déjà essayé, des années plus tôt, lors de votre emprisonnement à Azkaban, de me faire ployer en parlant d'eux, sans succès. N'oubliez pas que dans cette pièce, celui qui connaît le plus de secrets inavouables sur les autres, c'est moi.

Harry fit mine de ne pas voir le regard empli de fierté que lui lançait son fils, qui ne l'avait jamais vu être aussi froid et ferme envers des criminels. Il fallait dire que Harry Potter n'emmenait pas ses enfants sur le terrain. Le travail d'Auror ne se prêtait que peu à la situation.

\- OK, Potter sort les griffes, ricana Cassy. Très bien. Je vais donc faire attention à ce que je vais dire à présent, je ne voudrais pas que mes frasques en tant que Veuve Noire offusquent les oreilles chastes de ton fils…

Harry Potter la regarda avec des yeux neutres, comme peu touché par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il savait que les Invisibles se cachaient derrière des plaisanteries continuelles. C'était leur façon de ne pas laisser leurs blessures les plus profondes, celles qui les avaient poussés à devenir des Invisibles, les atteindre.

Alors, au lieu de rebondir sur ce qu'ils venaient de dire, Harry se tourna vers son fils.

James avait les traits tendus, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter qu'il avait maigri durant ces quelques jours. Tant qu'il ne saurait pas où se trouvait Astrid, il allait être à fleur de peau, prêt à exploser à n'importe quel moment, et Harry savait que le prochain moment d'explosion allait être dans quelques minutes, lorsqu'il aurait terminé son récit. Se détestant par avance en sachant qu'il était celui qui allait empêcher son fils de dormir correctement les prochaines nuits, Harry prit une profonde inspiration.

\- Il y a deux semaines de cela, j'ai reçu une lettre de Will… l'ancien chef des Invisibles, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il comprit que son fils ne comprenait pas à qui il faisait allusion. Il m'expliquait qu'il devait me voir de toute urgence… mais ne me donnait aucune explication. J'ai hésité, mais avec toute cette histoire, plus le fait qu'Astrid et Camille venaient de faire s'évader Cassy… J'ai décidé d'aller lui rendre visite tout de même. Il m'a alors raconté une drôle d'histoire… Une histoire que j'ai eue du mal à croire. Il a conclu un pacte avec Isabella Smith. La…, commença Harry, aussitôt interrompu par James.

\- La mère d'Astrid, souffla-t-il. C'est impossible.

\- C'est aussi ce que j'ai cru…

Harry regarda les deux Invisibles. S'ils étaient surpris par cette nouvelle, ils n'en montrèrent pas le moindre signe. Harry se décida donc à poursuivre son récit.

\- Il m'a aussi donné le moyen d'ouvrir un petit coffre personnel qu'il avait dans ses affaires, et que nous, Aurors, n'avions jamais pu ouvrir…

\- Un coffre ? le coupa sèchement Cassy. De petite taille ? Du genre avec seulement des affaires personnelles ?

Camille regardait avidement Harry, comme attendant avec impatience sa réponse. Harry hocha lentement la tête.

\- Vous en avez connaissance ?

\- Pas de celui-ci en particulier, reconnut Cassy. Mais d'un autre. Mais, je t'en prie, Potter, continue…

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de poursuivre.

\- Il m'a donc expliqué comment ouvrir son coffre. Dedans se trouvait un simple journal, que j'ai lu, et je dois avouer que la lecture était plutôt… intéressante, en plus d'être particulièrement effrayante.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? marmonna James.

Harry le regarda une nouvelle fois, craignant de lui dire la vérité, mais sachant également qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir faire autrement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher cette information indéfiniment, et surtout pas à son fils. Il l'aimait trop pour cela.

\- Astrid était vouée à devenir la femme du fils de Cole, le chef des Rapaces Nocturnes. Sa femme. La mère de ses enfants. Elle… elle devait les rejoindre, sans en avoir réellement le choix, parce que cela aurait affirmé la grandeur des Rapaces Nocturnes, et assuré l'autorité des bras droits et de Cole sur cette organisation. Elle n'aurait jamais dû… devenir ce qu'elle est devenue.

Harry vit passer dans les yeux de James des dizaines de sentiments, sans qu'il n'arrive jamais à les distinguer et à les interpréter correctement.

\- James…, commença-t-il en tendant la main pour prendre celle de son fils dans la sienne.

\- Il me manque des détails, dit simplement son fils en retirant sa main.

Si le geste blessa Harry, il ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Il aurait dû partager cette information plus tôt, mais il savait aussi que son fils aurait tout fait pour chercher Astrid, alors que ce n'était pas dans ses compétences. Ou peut-être que Harry avait tout simplement voulu protéger son fils, alors que celui-ci n'en avait plus besoin, depuis toutes ces années.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isabella Smith aurait voulu protéger sa fille ? Elle n'en a jamais voulu…

\- C'est plus complexe que cela, expliqua Harry. Elle avait un rôle à jouer au sein des Rapaces Nocturnes. Elle aimait Astrid, et David Smith également. Ils ont aimé Astrid comme tous les parents devraient aimer leur enfant. Sauf qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le montrer devant Cole… Alors, ils ont joué un rôle, même lors de leur arrestation. Will était la seule personne au courant, au sein des Invisibles, de tout ce qu'Isabella avait fait pour sa fille. Elle lui a modifié la mémoire, elle a tout fait pour qu'Astrid l'oublie, et pour qu'elle soit loin des Rapaces Nocturnes et des plans qu'ils avaient prévu pour elle. Isabella voulait que sa fille ait le choix, alors elle lui a donné ce choix. Mais pour cela, il fallait tout de même qu'Astrid soit protégée. C'est pour cela que Will a passé des années loin du terrain. Il surveillait Astrid pour Isabella, faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour qu'elle reste loin des Rapaces Nocturnes… avant de comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'elle les affronte directement.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans la cuisine.

\- Et donc... Will lui a proposé de rejoindre les Invisibles, murmura James.

Harry hocha la tête.

\- C'était la meilleure façon pour lui de garder un œil sur elle, et il valait mieux qu'elle combatte les Rapaces Nocturnes en sachant de qui il s'agissait plutôt que de les affronter à l'aveugle lors d'un travail d'Auror… Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance, dans ce cas.

Harry ôta ses lunettes, les nettoya contre un pan de sa robe de sorcier, avant de se tourner vers les deux Invisibles qui étaient présents dans sa cuisine. Il n'était pas simple pour lui d'avouer qu'être Auror n'aurait jamais pu protéger Astrid, mais il ne pouvait se mentir. C'était la pure vérité. Il remercia silencieusement les Invisibles de ne pas rebondir sur une blague facile sur les compétences, qu'ils jugeaient mauvaises, des Aurors, puis s'adressa directement à eux.

\- Est-ce que cela rejoint votre version de l'histoire ?

Cassy et Camille échangèrent un regard. Un échange muet prit alors place, comme se demandant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient taire. Ce fut finalement Camille qui prit la parole.

\- En effet… Nous avons compris que Cole avait un fils en fouillant dans notre mémoire du dernier jour d'audience. Du dernier jour des Invisibles, devrais-je dire. Nous avons alors cherché à comprendre qui pouvait détenir des informations sur des enfants qu'avait pu avoir Cole, et nous avons compris que ce serait les parents d'Astrid. J'ai alors proposé de fouiller dans la mémoire d'Astrid, mais nous nous sommes retrouvés face à un mur. Sa mémoire avait été profondément mutilée et modifiée, à tel point qu'il était impossible de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, dans sa vie, avant la disparition de sa mère. C'était un charme si puissant, si ancien, et basé sur un tel amour que cela a soulevé de nombreux questionnements. Il a fallu qu'on cherche des réponses, malgré les rares indices qu'on possédait. C'était vraiment compliqué, vu l'ancienneté de l'affaire, mais nous avons réussi à rassembler les quelques informations nécessaires. Et là, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se sont imbriquées les unes parmi les autres.

Cassy hocha sombrement la tête.

\- La mémoire fermée d'Astrid, le fils de Cole, la mère d'Astrid… Nous sommes allés à Darlington, où avaient vécu ses parents, puis à Eastbourne. Nous avons alors trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Un médaillon, qui renfermait une clef.

\- Nous avons supposé que la clef ouvrait un petit coffre personnel à Gringotts, un coffre qui ressemblait sûrement à celui qui a été découvert dans les affaires de Will.

\- Et nous sommes donc partis à Gringotts, il y a deux jours de cela.

Harry grimaça.

\- Astrid était donc avec vous sur le Chemin de Traverse !

\- Hein ? Astrid est revenue à Londres ? s'exclama James.

Camille et Cassy échangèrent un nouveau regard, extrêmement sombre cette fois-ci.

\- Oui… Elle était avec nous sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais elle n'était plus avec nous lorsque vos copains les Aurors ont débarqué, grommela Camille.

\- Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici, reconnut avec amertume Cassy.

\- Il est possible qu'il y ait eu un léger contretemps, et que ce soit justement de la faute de tes Aurors, Potter, grogna Camille.

Harry retint de justesse un juron. Il allait avoir une nouvelle raison d'en vouloir aux Aurors d'être allés se promener du côté de Gringotts sans avoir vérifié la source.

\- Donc… Vous, qu'avez-vous fait, au cours des deux derniers jours ?

Ce fut Cassy qui prit la parole.

\- Eh bien, on a cherché à recoller les derniers morceaux restants. On sentait qu'il fallait qu'on aille à Gringotts, après avoir trouvé la clef dans le médaillon légué par la mère d'Astrid. Donc, nous y sommes allés. Elle a gardé son apparence, mais nous deux, bien évidemment, nous étions déguisés… Nous ne pouvions pas y aller avec notre apparence, ça aurait été stupide et bien trop dangereux.

\- Alors, on a changé notre apparence, enchaîna Camille. Astrid était dans Gringotts depuis quelque chose comme quarante minutes, quand on a remarqué un mouvement de foule suspect… À savoir, tes Aurors, Potter. Qui, clairement, étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Alors, on a décidé de bouger, de ne pas rester devant Gringotts, afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons…

\- Sauf que c'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient prévu que vous feriez. Ils ont juste eu à attendre que deux individus aillent dans une allée déserte pour faire évacuer la zone, et espérer que vous alliez bientôt quitter votre cachette… Ce que vous avez fait, ajouta avec justesse Harry.

\- Ce que nous avons fait, confirma Camille dans un grognement, en levant les yeux au ciel.

De toute évidence, l'Invisible n'appréciait pas d'apprendre que leur comportement avait été prédit par les Aurors. Une certaine fierté était toujours ancrée…

\- Comment avez-vous su que nous y étions ? s'enquit alors Cassy, le regard dur.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Avant de répondre, il prit le temps d'observer James. Son fils était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, et semblait encore réfléchir à tout ce qui venait d'être dévoilé. Il espérait que le contrecoup de la nouvelle ne serait pas trop difficile, mais Harry ne doutait pas qu'ils arriveraient un jour à en parler, entre père et fils.

\- Une source anonyme, soupira Harry.

Les deux Invisibles haussèrent le même sourcil de surprise.

\- Non, nous ne sommes pas censés suivre les sources anonymes, leur confirma sobrement Harry. Seulement, au vu de la situation, et du fait que la source affirmait que nous pourrions trouver des Invisibles sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Aurors n'ont pas hésité une seconde, et sont partis à votre recherche.

\- Une rébellion au sein des Aurors ? se moqua Camille en terminant son thé.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre que la suite de leur histoire lui soit racontée.

\- Donc, on était en pleine tentative pour échapper à tes Aurors…

\- D'ailleurs, certains ont été blessés, fit remarquer Harry.

\- On s'est simplement défendus, protesta Cassy.

La discussion serait certainement allée plus loin, chacun cherchant à avoir raison face à l'autre, mais Camille reprit la parole.

\- Et on a décidé de transplaner loin de la zone de combats. Sauf que ça voulait dire abandonner Astrid… Mais si tout s'était déroulé comme cela aurait dû l'être, elle nous aurait retrouvés là où nous étions dissimulés.

\- Sauf qu'elle ne vous a pas rejoints, n'est-ce pas ? demanda James d'une voix sourde.

C'était la première fois qu'il prenait la parole depuis un long moment, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard paternaliste. Cependant, James ne le regardait pas. Il n'observait que les Invisibles, les seuls qui pouvaient lui donner une indication concernant la position d'Astrid.

\- Non. On a attendu. Puis j'ai décidé qu'il fallait venir te voir, Potter, mais j'ai eu un peu plus de mal à convaincre Cassy… Et surtout, il fallait quand même préparer notre venue. Si je peux me permettre, d'ailleurs, ta maison n'est pas si bien protégée que cela, on a pu entrer sans encombre…

\- J'ai mis des pièges contre les Rapaces Nocturnes et les mages noirs contre lesquels je suis à la poursuite, mais pas contre les Invisibles… Je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez venir chez moi, vu que vous n'avez aucune envie de me tuer, mais également très peu envie de vous faire arrêter. Erreur de tactique, de toute évidence, murmura Harry.

Un léger sourire vint toutefois orner ses lèvres.

\- Et maintenant, que faisons-nous ? s'enquit-il.

Camille grogna.

\- De toute évidence, il faut partir à la recherche d'Astrid. Il est clair que l'homme qui en a après les Invisibles est le fils de Cole, et que s'il a attrapé Astrid, elle est dans un certain pétrin…

Harry baissa légèrement la tête.

\- En effet. Le problème est maintenant de savoir où il a élu domicile, et comment le trouver, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Une broutille, à mon sens, observa Camille.

Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, un sourcil levé.

\- Une broutille, vraiment ? Et si vous me disiez exactement pourquoi vous êtes là, vous deux ? Car je doute que vous êtes venus simplement m'avertir que vous pensiez que ma belle-fille a été kidnappée par un homme qui a décidé de se marier à elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et moi qui t'ai toujours pris pour un imbécile, Potter, tu remontes dans mon estime, souffla Cassy.

Camille croisa ses mains derrière sa nuque, un sourire aux lèvres, mais un air sérieux sur le visage.

\- Effectivement, Potter, nous ne sommes pas venus que pour ça. Il faut qu'on crée une alliance.

\- Nous y voilà…, murmura Harry.

Il se doutait depuis un petit moment que c'était pour cela que les Invisibles étaient dans sa cuisine. Acculés, ils devaient à présent trouver un nouveau plan d'action pour sauver Astrid – parce qu'un Invisible n'en abandonne jamais un autre, surtout si un Rapace Nocturne cherche à lui faire du mal – et qu'ils n'allaient pas abandonner Astrid, sur ce coup-ci.

\- J'ai fait une promesse à Darren, avant sa mort, murmura Camille, et c'était de trouver Astrid. Je l'ai fait une fois, mais elle a de toute évidence besoin d'être à nouveau trouvée. Alors je compte bien le faire. Maintenant, Potter, nous sommes dans une situation particulière. Les Aurors n'avancent plus, et les Invisibles non plus. Il est grand temps de mutualiser nos ressources, tu ne crois pas ?

\- M'allier à des criminels ? se moqua Harry Potter.

\- Pour sauver une innocente, rappela Camille. Mais nous avons des conditions. Cela ne doit pas se faire au sein du Ministère, et…

Harry leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Des conditions ? Parce que c'est vous deux qui allez poser ces conditions ? s'étonna Harry. Je ne crois pas.

Camille et Cassy se turent.

\- Je vous l'accorde, nous n'allons pas pouvoir travailler au sein du Ministère, mais je sais exactement où nous allons aller. Une vieille maison de famille, en plein Londres. En revanche, voici mes conditions.

Harry se redressa, et les regarda avec sévérité.

\- Vos deux baguettes seront sous notre garde. Il vous sera interdit de sortir de la maison. Vous devrez obéir à mes ordres. En aucun cas nous n'oublions les crimes pour lesquels vous êtes recherchés, et le fait que nous collaborions ensemble ne vous procure aucun allègement de peine. Oh, et condition non des moindres, vous n'avez aucun droit d'insulter mes Aurors.

\- Ouch. Cela va être difficile…, marmonna Cassy.

Camille la regarda d'un air entendu, que Harry interpréta sans mal – ils allaient se plier à ses conditions.

\- Mais est-ce qu'en acceptant tes conditions, on aura carte blanche pour vos indices et autres concernant les Invisibles ? s'enquit Camille.

\- Vous avez ma parole, assura Harry.

Camille le regarda longuement, comme jugeant la parole de son interlocuteur, et se demandant jusqu'où il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un être peu fiable.

Et contre toute attente, Camille fit ce qu'aucun Invisible n'avait jamais envisagé de faire.

Il tendit la main au-dessus de la table, et la présenta à Harry, qui la serra. Cassy suivit le mouvement.

\- Marché conclu, alors ! s'exclama Camille. On s'y met quand ?

\- Dès maintenant. James, je suis désolé, mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir venir avec nous.

James, fataliste, haussa les épaules. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père lui propose de les rejoindre, de toute façon.

\- Je vais chercher les quelques Aurors qui peuvent encore accepter de travailler avec vous, et puis, nous allons nous y mettre.

.

.

.

 _20 juin 2031 – 12, Square Grimmaurd, début de soirée_

Dans la cuisine de l'ancienne demeure de la noble famille des Black, les Aurors observaient les deux Invisibles qui leur faisaient face sans être certains de devoir les croire sur parole, malgré la confiance que leur accordait Harry Potter.

Les Aurors Clemens, Wu, Pitz, Vargas et O'Connor se trouvaient du même côté de la table que Harry Potter. Lorsque leur chef leur avait demandé de le suivre, sans poser de questions, ils l'avaient fait. Ils savaient que cela ne pouvait pas être dangereux, mais que c'était forcément primordial, pour que Harry Potter leur demande de tout quitter. Ce qui les avait plus surpris, en revanche, c'était la nécessité d'emporter tous les dossiers des Invisibles, ainsi que toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient rassemblées, pour travailler dessus, mais en dehors du Bureau des Aurors. Cela était plutôt inhabituel, mais comme il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Aurors de grimacer et de discuter les ordres de leur chef tant que ceux-ci n'étaient pas totalement aberrants, ils avaient accepté la demande.

Arrivés devant la maison dont ils ne connaissaient rien, ils avaient été encore plus surpris.

Mais le comble de la surprise avait été atteint lorsqu'ils avaient découvert la présence des Invisibles dans la cuisine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas au Ministère ? demanda d'une voix caverneuse Vargas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous emmenez avec vous une femme qui ne va jamais nous faire confiance ? avait répondu Cassy sur la même voix.

Cela avait mené à une intéressante conversation sur la présence d'un miroir à travers l'horloge d'Astrid, qui avait permis aux Invisibles de suivre les conversations qui s'étaient déroulées dans l'appartement de James. Ils auraient aimé garder ce détail pour eux, mais vu que la situation ne se prêtait plus aux secrets, ils avaient accepté d'expliquer comment ils avaient surveillé James, et donc comment ils avaient pu l'observer se faire attaquer.

Ces détails éclaircis, Harry avait donc donné les explications qui étaient nécessaires à un minimum de compréhension pour les deux parties.

Et ils en étaient à présent à la phase d'observation.

Les Invisibles ne faisaient aucun effort pour se montrer aimables envers les Aurors – ce n'était pas dans leur nature – et à aucun moment ils n'avaient cherché à expliquer leurs actions… et encore moins à présenter des excuses quant aux sortilèges utilisés contre les Aurors sur le Chemin de Traverse. Cassy et Camille n'étaient là que pour une chose : obtenir les informations dont ils avaient besoin pour retrouver Astrid, la libérer, et redevenir des Invisibles. Bien sûr, c'était une opération qui rencontrait, actuellement, quelques failles – notamment, ils n'avaient plus en leur possession leur baguette magique, ce qui rendait toute évasion compliquée, mais pas impossible, aurait ajouté Camille. Ensuite, le fait qu'ils soient dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre geste sans être suivis des yeux par toute une armée d'Aurors rentrait aussi dans la difficulté de s'enfuir en toute discrétion.

Les Aurors, eux, n'étaient pas certains de la marche à suivre. Ils avaient bien compris l'histoire racontée par Harry Potter. Ils avaient bien compris ce qu'avaient fait les Invisibles. Ils avaient bien compris toutes leurs aventures, leurs voyages, leurs découvertes, et si la sensation d'avoir été bernés sur toute la ligne avait un goût particulièrement amer, ils ne pouvaient toutefois s'empêcher d'être admiratifs face à l'efficacité des Invisibles pour trouver des indices, et remonter des pistes vieilles de plus de vingt ans. Pour autant, les zones d'ombres que les Invisibles gardaient pour eux – qu'avaient-ils fait au Mali, et comment en étaient-ils revenus sans aucun problème ? – les agaçaient particulièrement. S'ils comprenaient la confiance que pouvait leur porter Harry Potter, ils avaient du mal à accorder la leur. Les Invisibles étaient des individus qui avaient tué, et dont le passé n'était jamais reluisant. Leur faire confiance ne pouvait pas être naturel, pour un Auror.

\- Est-ce qu'on va se regarder encore longtemps dans le blanc des yeux, ou est-ce qu'on va se décider à se parler ? grogna finalement Camille. C'est qu'on a Astrid à sauver, même si ça ne me fait pas forcément plaisir…

\- Cela te fera toujours plus plaisir que de laisser un Rapace Nocturne gagner cette bataille, non ? fit remarquer Cassy.

\- Un point pour toi, avoua Camille. Mais enfin, quand même, j'ai des principes…, grommela-t-il. Est-ce que quelqu'un veut fumer une cigarette ? enchaîna-t-il en sortant un paquet.

Les Aurors le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Très bien…, marmonna-t-il en sortant une cigarette, et la portant à sa bouche.

\- J'aimerais autant que vous évitiez de fumer dans cette maison, intervint Harry.

Camille le regarda longuement, avant de soupirer, et de baisser la main qui tenait une allumette, prête à allumer la cigarette.

\- Parfait, grommela Camille. Du coup, est-ce qu'on peut travailler correctement, à présent, ou bien est-ce que les Aurors ne nous font toujours pas confiance ?

\- On ne vous fera jamais confiance, fit remarquer l'Auror Vargas. On ne peut pas, comme vous ne pouvez pas nous faire confiance.

\- Un bon point pour vous, fit remarquer Cassy. Mais en même temps, pour le moment, nous sommes les personnes qui avançons le plus sur cette affaire. Il est peut-être temps de mutualiser nos efforts, afin d'enfin arriver à quelque chose de viable, et d'utile, vous ne croyez pas ?

La pression remonta d'un cran chez les Aurors.

Jusqu'à ce que Neil O'Connor, l'Auror ayant eu le bon esprit de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez les Invisibles, et de remarquer les morts suspectes, la fasse redescendre.

Il prit un des dossiers sur la pile qui était sur la table, l'ouvrit, et le fit glisser vers les Invisibles.

\- Un des Rapaces Nocturnes encore en vie, commença-t-il. Il était, soi-disant, proche de Cole, et a disparu de la circulation. Rien ne nous empêche de croire qu'il n'a pas rejoint le fils de Cole, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut le signal de départ pour que les Invisibles et les Aurors se mettent à collaborer.

.

.

.

 _25 juin 2031 – 12, Square Grimmaurd, fin de journée._

Les nombreuses conclusions – toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres – s'étalaient sur la table de la cuisine de la maison de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black. Les Aurors qui s'agitaient autour et les Invisibles qui observaient de loin tentaient tant bien que mal de trouver une cohérence à ce qui se dessinait sous leurs yeux.

Mais rien ne venait.

Ils avaient tous réfléchi à des idées qui leur étaient propres, avant de les soumettre à leurs interlocuteurs, espérant ainsi qu'une hypothèse semblerait logique et compréhensible à quelqu'un d'autre. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas. En effet, aucune idée n'était validée par les autres personnes, et toutes étaient rejetées du fait de leurs innombrables incohérences, qui les rendaient irréalisables.

L'axe de recherche principal était bien évidemment celui qui avait pour but de retrouver Astrid. Malheureusement, il déviait rapidement sur la nécessité de trouver qui l'avait enlevée, et cela posait un obstacle de taille. Cole n'avait pas pris la peine de donner cette information à quiconque, et même ses plus proches collaborateurs, après les parents d'Astrid, n'avaient jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait un fils.

Le mieux serait, bien entendu, de pouvoir localiser Astrid, mais il n'existait pas une version mondiale de la carte du Maraudeur.

\- Bien évidemment, on n'a aucun Rapace Nocturne sous la main pour tenter d'en savoir plus, marmonna l'Auror Vargas en portant sa main droite sur sa tempe, se massant furieusement le crâne. Quand est-ce qu'on est censés découvrir où peut se cacher quelqu'un dont on ne connaît même ni le nom de famille, ni le prénom, et dont on ne connaît la date de naissance que de façon approximative ? grogna-t-elle.

Harry Potter lui lança un regard entendu. Les énergies négatives n'étaient pas ce qui allait faire avancer leur problème, loin de là. Il valait peut-être mieux se concentrer sur le problème présent : le fait qu'ils ne possédaient aucune information viable.

Cassy s'avança finalement, regardant les papiers une nouvelle fois, les fixant avec colère, comme s'attendant à ce qu'ils prennent peur d'elle, et qu'ils dévoilent toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin.

\- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse autrement, proposa-t-elle finalement. C'est trop carré, c'est trop simple, trop… conventionnel, marmonna-t-elle. Il faut du désordre. Cette affaire est déjà un véritable bordel, donc autant suivre cette piste. On n'arrivera à rien avec un raisonnement linéaire… C'est trop chronologique, tout ça. Sauf que finalement, il n'y a pas vraiment de chronologie dans tout ça… Ou alors, il faudrait remonter à la naissance des Rapaces Nocturnes. Non, c'est pas bon du tout.

\- Et vous proposez… eh ! s'exclama l'Auror O'Connor.

Cassy venait de jeter tous les dossiers par terre. Elle donna quelques coups de pied à droite, puis à gauche, avant de regarder avec un grand sourire les Aurors qui, eux, la contemplaient avec ébahissement.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux, affirma-t-elle avec un aplomb que Camille reconnut immédiatement.

C'était l'aplomb des Invisibles, et celui de Cassy plus particulièrement, celui qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle se sentait dans son élément.

\- Parfait. Donc, maintenant, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer à travailler correctement. Camille ?

\- Ouais, je m'occupe de la partie logement.

\- Super, et moi, je m'occupe des habitudes alimentaires, répliqua Cassy.

\- C'est un nom de code pour quoi, ça ? grommela Clemens, le bras droit de Harry.

\- Y a pas de nom de code, rétorqua Camille. C'est la vérité. On regarde le tout comme une affaire. On ferait peut-être mieux de chercher quelles sont les habitudes en commun des uns et des autres. On finira forcément par découvrir un indice qui va nous mener sur la voie.

Vargas ricana.

\- Rassurez-moi, c'est une plaisanterie ? dit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

Lequel se frottait la nuque, peu certain de la marche à suivre. Il avait l'habitude de fonctionner à l'instinct, et aux faits. En l'occurrence, son instinct ne lui soufflait rien, et les faits étaient inexistants.

\- Vargas…

L'Auror se douta que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

\- Je sais que nous avons pour habitude de travailler de façon totalement différente, et que nous avons un protocole pour ce type de dossier. Je sais que nous faisons en sorte de toujours coller aux faits, de ne travailler qu'avec des bases solides, mais on ne va pas se mentir, on n'a rien du tout, là. Ni bases, ni faits. Alors je suppose qu'il va falloir se plier aux méthodes peu conventionnelles des Invisibles…

\- Surtout qu'elles ont déjà fait leurs preuves ! fit remarquer Cassy.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour se vanter, lui expliqua Camille.

\- C'est toujours le moment de se vanter, face à des Aurors.

\- Un point pour toi, reconnut Camille, feuilletant parmi les dossiers, récupérant des informations, avant d'en mettre d'autres de côté, sans que cela ne paraisse particulièrement logique.

À part pour lui et pour Cassy, très certainement.

Pour autant, si les Aurors ne comprenaient pas le fonctionnement des Invisibles, et encore moins leur façon de travailler, ils savaient qu'ils devaient faire des efforts pour essayer de trouver des indices.

Les Invisibles et les Rapaces Nocturnes faisaient partie de l'affaire la plus sensible sur laquelle le Bureau des Aurors travaillait depuis l'époque de la chute de Voldemort, quand ils devaient démêler le vrai du faux de ce que leur racontaient les anciens fanatiques du mage noir. Apprendre que de nouvelles organisations secrètes opéraient dans le monde des sorciers avait été un grand choc pour beaucoup de sorciers, qui n'étaient pas prêts à subir, à nouveau, ce qu'ils considéraient comme une trahison de la part du Ministère de la Magie.

Alors, forcément, travailler avec eux, et non pas contre eux, n'allait pas plaire à la communauté sorcière, si elle devait apprendre ce qui se passait en ce moment même. C'était parce qu'il craignait que l'information ne fuite, et ne soit mal-interprétée, que Harry préférait travailler en dehors du Ministère et, surtout, avec des Aurors en qui il avait totalement confiance, et qui, il le savait, n'iraient jamais lâcher la moindre information à un membre de leur famille, à un ami ou à un journaliste.

\- Bon… De toute façon, il faut bien essayer ce qui peut potentiellement fonctionner, soupira O'Connor en s'installant à côté de Cassy. De qui est-ce que je peux m'occuper ? demanda-t-il poliment.

\- Bah… Essaie de voir si jamais ils n'avaient pas des préférences en matière de vêtements, proposa-t-elle.

O'Connor ne put s'empêcher de grimacer face à l'incongruité de la demande, mais faisant preuve de clémence et d'ouverture d'esprit, il accepta de s'atteler à cette tâche, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il allait trouver, et comment il allait faire.

\- Et moi ? s'enquit Harry.

\- Occupe-toi de leurs baguettes, lui demanda Camille. Il y a sûrement des détails qui nous permettront de savoir quelles sont leurs préférences de revendeurs, de bois, et de composants. On peut savoir beaucoup de choses, quand on s'occupe d'examiner les baguettes magiques de chacun…, affirma Camille.

Harry s'attela à la tâche sans broncher.

Petit à petit, et parce que le chef du Bureau des Aurors s'était lui aussi lancé dans l'exercice, les derniers Aurors rechignant baissèrent les armes, et acceptèrent de s'occuper également des préférences en matière de boisson, de moyens de locomotion ou encore de pays de résidence des différents profils qu'ils avaient sous les yeux.

C'était un travail fastidieux, surtout pour les Aurors qui ne savaient rien de ce travail. Mais, petit à petit, toutefois, des éléments finissaient par se recouper. Cela n'avançait pas réellement, aucune piste sérieuse n'apparaissait, mais au moins, ils étaient sortis de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient embourbés ces derniers jours, et qui leur rappelait sans cesse qu'Astrid Smith était toujours enfermée quelque part, sans qu'ils ne sachent comment la trouver.

Camille s'étira.

\- Bon, il est plus que temps que j'aille fumer, annonça-t-il. Mon cerveau a besoin de ça, si on veut qu'il fonctionne correctement.

Il se leva, faisant tomber les papiers qu'il tenait entre ses mains, ainsi que ceux qu'il avait posés sur ses jambes croisées en tailleur.

\- Hep ! l'interpella l'Auror Wu alors qu'il allait sortir de la cuisine. Vous avez bien laissé votre baguette ici ?

Camille se tourna vers elle, et lui désigna le meuble sur lequel se trouvaient deux baguettes : la sienne et celle de Cassy.

\- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller.

Se retenant de justesse de lui lancer une réflexion bien sentie, Camille tourna les talons, et sortit de la pièce, sortant de sa poche de quoi fumer.

Cassy et les Aurors toujours dans la pièce restèrent dans la cuisine, peu inquiets. Ils avaient depuis longtemps accepté que Camille aille fumer seul, pour la simple et bonne raison que sans baguette, il n'allait pas aller bien loin, et aussi parce qu'aucun n'appréciait réellement la fumée épaisse et l'odeur âcre qui se dégageaient des plantes que fumait Camille.

Plongés dans leurs dossiers, les Aurors ne virent pas le temps défiler. Ils cherchaient les indices, se glissaient dans la peau des Invisibles, et tentaient tant bien que mal de sortir les éléments qui semblaient pertinents. Le temps passa lentement, et les minutes s'égrenèrent dans le silence.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, l'un d'eux finit par s'étonner.

\- Où est parti Camille Guzzo ? marmonna Wu.

Elle jeta en même temps un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui ornait l'un des murs de la cuisine, et se tourna vers Harry Potter, qui fronça les sourcils. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes que Camille était parti.

D'un bond, les Aurors se levèrent. Cassy, elle, resta au sol.

\- Cela ne sert à rien, leur indiqua-t-elle.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Clemens, déjà prêt à lancer un sortilège.

\- Il a pris sa baguette magique.

Les Aurors se tournèrent vers le meuble, sur lequel ils distinguaient deux baguettes magiques.

\- Non, la baguette que vous voyez, c'est sa baguette de rechange.

Cassy reposa son dossier, et se leva souplement, plus souplement que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre de la part d'une femme de son âge.

\- Vous ne vous attendiez tout de même pas à ce qu'il vous laisse sa baguette principale ? demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité sincère. C'était tout sauf envisageable. Camille est déjà parti, depuis longtemps. Et normalement, si tout se passe bien, soit demain, il sera mort, et Astrid également, soit Astrid sera de retour.

\- Comment ça ? demanda nerveusement Vargas.

Cassy désigna les dossiers dont s'occupait Camille.

\- Il a trouvé où se cachait le fils de Cole, dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'est occupé de la partie logement des Rapaces Nocturnes et des Invisibles. Il savait qu'il trouverait l'indice qui lui manquait. Et maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre.

Tous les Aurors se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Oh, moi, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai donné la seule baguette que j'ai depuis mon évasion d'Azkaban. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus, si jamais je souhaite échapper à votre surveillance, ricana-t-elle en s'asseyant tranquillement à la table. Et si on mangeait, maintenant ?

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _AH AH ! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, avouez, à me revoir deux semaines après, pas vrai ? EH BIEN SI ! (C'est moche de se vanter, sachez-le. Ne le faites pas, surtout)_

 _Que de péripéties, dans ce chapitre. Enfin, pas vraiment. J'aime surtout le passage Aurors - Invisibles, c'était un axe que je n'avais pas pu aborder dans_ Invisible _, donc je suis bien contente d'avoir pu le faire ici :)_

 _Que vous dire de plus. Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour vos retours et le temps que vous passez à lire ces fictions que je vous poste. Merci beaucouuuuuuup à **DelfineNotPadfoot** qui prend sur son temps libre pour corriger mes longs chapitres (un jour, peut-être, j'en ferai des plus courts. Peut-être)_

 _Ai-je des choses à vous raconter, ces temps-ci ? Ecoutez, je ne crois pas. Je n'écris toujours pas, c'est bien triste. Mais je lis et je joue beaucoup, eh oui ! Du coup, ça remplit bien mes journées. Mais j'ai quand même la plume qui me titille en ce moment, donc il n'est pas improbable que je me repenche bientôt sur des FF qui traînent dans mon disque dur... et peut-être même que j'aurais une belle esquisse à vous présenter d'ici peu de temps ! (Avant fin 2018, quoi)_

 _Mais revenons à cette histoire._

 _Nous en sommes bientôt à la triste fin, oui._

 _Enfin, triste. Tout dépend du point de vue._

 _(Normalement, vous ne me détesterez pas plus que d'habitude, donc ça va)_

 _Je vous invite à poser touuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutes les questions qui vous viennent en tête pour que j'y réponde après le chapitre/épilogue. Et si vous n'avez pas de questions, tant pis, je ferai sans, je m'en remettrai, promis !_

 _Sur ce, cette note d'auteure est très courte, mais tant pis, je la termine quand même._

 _Ah, si : les éléments du coffre du précédent chapitre ne servaient à rien, et ne serviront à rien. C'est comme ça, la vie : des fois, les choses ne servent à rien. Sur cette morale bien pourrie, je vous quitte._

 _A dans 15 jours !_

 **Nox**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre XIII**

* * *

 _Jour inconnu – Lieu inconnu, début de journée ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas._

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, observant le corps de Luis, en face de moi.

Je refermai les yeux, rapidement, chassant l'amertume qui me pressait le cœur, la colère qui engloutissait toutes mes pensées, la rancœur qui me dévorait.

J'aurais pu éviter tout cela. J'aurais pu ne rien vivre de ces moments si affreux, si nauséeux que je vivais en cet instant présent. J'avais eu le choix. Oh, je ne me faisais plus d'illusions, je commençais à comprendre que je n'avais eu que des faux choix, concernant les Invisibles et les Rapaces Nocturnes. Tout était scellé peu après ma naissance, ou durant ma scolarité. En revanche, j'avais eu le choix, à Gringotts. J'avais eu cette potion entre les mains. Je connaissais ses effets. J'aurais pu la boire.

J'aurais dû la boire.

J'aurais dû accepter de devenir ce qu'on devient après le Baiser du Détraqueur. Mais j'étais faible et lâche, et je n'avais rien fait. Une fois encore.

Comment est-ce que ces derniers jours avaient pu filer aussi rapidement, et comment est-ce qu'autant de mauvaises choses avaient pu en découler ? J'avais simplement cherché à comprendre qui m'en voulait, et qui était à la poursuite des Invisibles. Mais je n'avais pas voulu la mort d'autant de personnes. Je n'avais jamais cherché à être la cause de tous ces malheurs, de toute cette peine, de toutes ces pertes. J'avais voulu être Astrid Smith, être Astrid l'Invisible, être Astrid Potter. Si on m'avait demandé, j'aurais donné mes exigences, pour ma vie. J'aurais expliqué ce que j'espérais qu'elle soit, j'aurais donné mon plan de vie.

Et dans celui-ci, il n'y aurait jamais eu cette situation. Celle où je mourais de faim, où j'avais tout juste de quoi boire pour survivre, dans une pièce située dans une maison dont je ne connaissais pas la localisation, à la merci d'un homme dont je ne connaissais pas le prénom, incapable de me rappeler du jour que nous étions, et faisant face au corps sans vie d'un Invisible.

Non, définitivement, je n'aurais jamais cherché à avoir cette vie. Elle ne me correspondait pas. Elle ne me correspondrait jamais. J'aurais voulu redevenir cette collégienne enjouée, cette élève qui avait soif d'apprendre, celle qui ne connaissait rien des Invisibles et des Rapaces Nocturnes, et qui pensait simplement que ses parents avaient été tués parce qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

J'aurais tellement souhaité changer de vie, en cet instant précis…

Les yeux toujours fermés, je tentai de me rappeler des événements de ces derniers jours, cherchant à savoir quand tout avait dérapé.

Luis m'avait donné toutes les explications dont j'avais besoin concernant mon ravisseur. C'était un homme qui était animé par deux buts : venger son père, et se marier à moi, puisqu'il était persuadé que telle était notre destinée. Il se moquait totalement de mon incapacité à avoir des enfants. Cela faisait des années qu'il était passé au-dessus de cette infirmité. Cela n'avait plus aucune importance. Il voulait simplement que la volonté de son père soit accomplie, que tous les deux soyons mariés, pour que les Rapaces Nocturnes soient plus puissants que jamais.

Ce type était totalement obnubilé par son obsession concernant notre destinée.

Encore un qui n'avait pas bien écouté en cours de Divination, clairement. Les destinées se changent.

Malheureusement pour moi, notre ravisseur ne m'avait pas vraiment laissé le temps de lui donner des séances de rattrapage de Divination.

Luis avait tenté de m'expliquer la complexité du personnage. À quel point il était obsédé par cette idée de la destinée, mais qu'il était aussi froid et calculateur. Il ne se laissait pas aveugler pour autant par son objectif, et il serait méticuleux au possible pour l'atteindre, en ne sautant aucune des étapes cruciales. Cela était forcément un inconvénient pour moi, puisque cela voulait dire que j'avais peu de chance de trouver une faille au plan de l'homme qui avait décidé de m'épouser.

Je pourrais peut-être jouer sur la corde sensible, l'absence de nos parents, mais j'avais de sérieux doutes quant à ma faculté à l'émouvoir en lui parlant des morts communs dans nos vies. J'avais même tendance à croire que cela allait au contraire l'énerver, et qu'il mettrait plus d'acharnement à mettre à exécution son plan. Il serait donc peut-être bon de réfléchir à une manière de lui faire comprendre que ce mariage devait être célébré de façon parfaite, et qu'une cérémonie sans comité ne pouvait pas être une cérémonie digne de nous.

Mais en réalité, je n'avais pas non plus envie d'arriver au moment où nous discuterions de cérémonie. Alors, après que Luis m'avait raconté cette partie de l'obsession de notre ravisseur, j'avais cherché à en savoir plus sur ses habitudes personnelles.

Et là, Luis avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à me répondre. En effet, l'homme qui l'avait capturé restait loin de lui en règle générale, sauf lorsque l'envie lui prenait de tenter de lui soutirer des informations, ce qu'il ne parvenait que rarement à faire.

En fait, après ce qui m'avait semblé être deux jours, j'en savais autant que Luis, et c'était extrêmement peu, ce qui me faisait petit à petit paniquer. Si j'en savais aussi peu, cela voulait dire que notre ravisseur avait fait en sorte de masquer ses traces, de rester discret, de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cela voulait donc dire que les chances pour que quiconque me retrouve étaient particulièrement faibles, et cela n'avait pas le don de me réjouir. J'étais dans une très mauvaise situation.

Moins mauvaise que celle de Luis, cela dit.

J'ouvris les yeux, et soupirai en regardant son corps sans vie. Ce n'était pas censé se produire. Aucune vie d'Invisible n'aurait dû être prise ainsi.

Luis n'aurait pas dû mourir. Ni Darren, ni Sylvia, ni Janice… Aucun Invisible. Et pourtant, ils étaient morts.

Je soupirai un grand coup, réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt – à moins que ça n'ait été un jour, ou deux, plus tôt ? J'avais perdu toute notion du temps.

Notre ravisseur nous avait apporté de quoi boire, et un petit morceau de jambon avec du pain, afin de nous empêcher de mourir de faim ou de soif. C'était déjà mieux que rien, cela nous maintenait en vie – mais certainement pas en forme, et je ne pouvais qu'admirer la forme physique de Luis, qui avait survécu à ce régime malgré les années.

Du moins avait-il survécu jusqu'à cet horrible moment.

Notre ravisseur était venu prendre Luis, qui m'avait regardé avec surprise, sans que je ne puisse le rassurer. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Je pensais simplement qu'il allait se faire interroger à nouveau, même si je ne savais pas sur quoi. Je me suis imaginée beaucoup de choses, durant l'absence de Luis.

J'avais arrêté d'imaginer quoi que ce soit lorsque la porte de la pièce s'était rouverte, et que Luis avait été jeté au sol, à sa place de prisonnier, mais sans que notre ennemi ne s'avise de lui attacher les membres. Cela n'était pas nécessaire. Luis était mort, à présent.

\- Il ne me servait plus à rien, de toute façon, avait simplement dit le ravisseur en quittant la pièce sans me regarder.

Et depuis, je n'avais plus vu personne. Lorsqu'il était venu me déposer une carafe d'eau, je dormais systématiquement. Je me doutais qu'il m'ensorcelait pour m'empêcher de me rendre compte de sa venue.

Cela me rendait totalement folle. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, du temps qu'il faisait, du jour que nous étions. Je perdais tous mes repères, et j'étais prête à parier que c'était exactement ce que recherchait notre… mon ennemi.

Plus la peine d'inclure Luis dans cette équation. Il n'en faisait plus partie.

J'étais toute seule, à présent.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – 12, Square Grimmaurd, très tôt le matin._

Cassy croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre, en fait. Cela fait quelques heures que vous cherchez à connaître une réponse que je ne connais pas. Il serait temps qu'au lieu de me questionner, vous cherchiez les indices qu'a vus Camille…

Elle ne récolta que des regards noirs suite à cette réflexion.

\- Vous avez la même façon de réfléchir que lui, les mêmes raisonnements. Vous savez où il a pu aller.

\- Non, grogna Cassy. Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et je n'ai pas envie de chercher, en fait. Parce que si Camille ne vous a pas proposé de venir avec lui, c'est parce qu'il sait que vous allez faire foirer son plan.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Et si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas parti chercher Astrid. Le fait qu'il sache où elle se trouve ne signifie pas pour autant qu'il est allé la sauver…

\- C'est une plaisanterie ? grogna l'agent Vargas.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua Harry Potter. C'est bien évidemment une plaisanterie. Elle nous fait marcher, parce qu'elle ne veut pas nous aider. Mais les Invisibles, même s'ils se détestent comme ça a été le cas pour Astrid Smith et Camille Guzzo, ne s'abandonnent pas si la cause n'est pas désespérée. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle le soit. Alors maintenant, dites-nous : où peut se trouver Camille Guzzo ?

Cassy se replongea dans un silence profond, bien décidée à rester muette jusqu'à ce que ce calvaire prenne fin. Et elle savait que ce serait bientôt le cas.

Elle connaissait trop bien Camille pour se dire qu'il l'avait laissée seule dans cette situation, sans issue de secours alors qu'elle était sans baguette.

Cassy ne se faisait aucun souci.

D'ici quelques heures, elle serait de retour au Mali.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Yorkshire du Nord, aube._

Camille souffla sur la fumée de la cigarette qui pendait au bout de ses doigts. Son esprit était envahi de pensées négatives, mais une lueur d'espoir perçait tout de même.

Il savait où se trouvait Astrid.

En fait, il voyait la maison dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et il se doutait que la fenêtre, en haut de l'habitation, était celle dans laquelle était enfermée son ancienne collègue.

Pour retrouver les gens, Camille était doué, presque aussi doué que pour se dissimuler dans le paysage, ce qui lui avait valu son surnom de Caméléon, du temps des Invisibles. Il avait regardé toutes les maisons, dans les dossiers des Aurors, et il avait vite compris de quoi il retournait. Astrid, fille des meilleurs Rapace Nocturne. Homme au prénom inconnu, fils du chef des Rapaces Nocturnes. C'était une histoire de famille, bien évidemment. La maison d'Isabella et David Smith était occupée par des Moldus, et Camille s'y était trouvé durant le courant du mois, il avait bien vu qu'aucun Rapace Nocturne ne traînait dans la zone. En revanche, la maison de Cole était décrite dans le dossier de Will, bien évidemment. Même les Aurors auraient pu le comprendre. Cole avait pris ses quartiers dans la maison de Will, après que celui-ci avait mis sa famille à l'abri, lors de la seconde guerre contre Voldemort. À la mort définitive de Voldemort, Will avait voulu récupérer sa maison, et avait fait sortir les Rapaces Nocturnes du logement sans aucune miséricorde. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à se venger, à tuer la famille de Will, et à le chasser de sa propre maison. C'était cet événement qui avait lancé la quête de Will, ces meurtres qui avaient permis aux Invisibles de naître.

C'était finalement très simple, comme situation, et Camille l'avait vite comprise.

Camille était également très doué pour comprendre les situations qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux, et il savait ce qui était en train de se produire, en ce moment même.

C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il observait qui encombrait son esprit de pensées négatives, car rien de ce qu'il voyait n'était positif. Rien du tout.

En même temps, comment aurait-il pu être positif, alors qu'il voyait l'homme qui était certainement le fils de Cole accompagné de deux Rapaces Nocturnes dont il rêvait de tordre le cou depuis des années ?

Mais finalement, ce n'était pas le pire.

Non, le pire résidait ailleurs.

Dans le morceau de conversation qu'il avait pu surprendre grâce à un des appareils ingénieux qu'il avait trouvé dans la vieille maison où les avait menés Potter. Une espèce d'oreille qui s'allongeait et permettait d'écouter des conversations lointaines.

Camille n'avait vraiment pas aimé entendre parler de Serment Inviolable, de sortilège de l'Imperium et de mariage dans la même phrase. Il se doutait trop bien de ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, et il avait bien trop peur des retombées que pouvait avoir la combinaison de ces trois concepts.

Il fallait qu'il monte un plan d'action.

Qu'il élimine trois Rapaces Nocturnes.

Qu'il déclenche le dispositif pour libérer Cassy.

Qu'il sauve Astrid.

Et qu'il disparaisse à jamais.

Il poussa un profond soupir, porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, avant de la faire s'évaporer d'un mouvement de baguette.

Il n'avait aucun plan. Aucunes prémices de plan. Aucune idée des pièges qui pouvaient être présents autour de la maison. Aucune possibilité de savoir si Astrid était en état de se battre ou non.

Camille allait se lancer à l'aveugle. Un dernier combat. Un dernier face à face avec des Rapaces Nocturnes en pleine forme. Une dernière chance de prouver qu'il avait encore la force de se battre, les compétences pour vaincre des Rapaces Nocturnes. Une dernière chance pour montrer qu'il faisait partie de l'élite des sorciers.

Un dernier combat pour être l'Invisible qui sauverait la mise de tout le monde.

Il était plus que temps que Camille se mette en action.

.

.

.

 _Date inconnue – Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue._

J'inspirai profondément.

L'odeur qui me chatouillait les narines était familière, sans que je ne puisse déterminer quels étaient les souvenirs qu'elle transportait. Est-ce que cela datait de mon enfance, ou bien d'après ? Est-ce que c'était un bon, ou un mauvais souvenir ? Est-ce que j'avais raison de vouloir en savoir plus sur cette odeur, ou ferais-je mieux de me concentrer sur ma situation actuelle ?

Il fallait dire que je me sentais si faible, si perdue, si inutile, que je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre qu'analyser chacun des petits éléments qui venaient se glisser dans mon environnement.

Je ne savais pas ce qui allait advenir de moi. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais terminer cette journée. Je ne savais pas quand ce calvaire allait prendre fin.

Et je commençais surtout à perdre espoir.

Est-ce qu'il n'était pas temps pour moi de commencer à espérer que mon ravisseur me lance son sortilège de l'Imperium, et que j'oublie enfin tout ce qui m'entourait, pour me laisser porter par la simplicité du quotidien en tant que poupée de chiffon ? C'était peut-être ce qui allait me convenir le mieux. Tout oublier. Ne plus rien être.

Et oublier tous les malheurs qui avaient parsemé ma vie… et également les bonheurs ?

Est-ce que j'en étais réellement capable ? Pouvais-je réellement balayer à coup de sortilèges mes moments de joie ? D'un autre côté, ceux qui avaient partagé ces souvenirs avec moi étaient toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais pas réellement tout effacer.

Oh, Merlin, j'avais besoin d'aide.

Je commençais sérieusement à dérailler.

Et mon instinct me soufflait que c'était exactement ce que souhaitait le fils de Cole.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Yorkshire du Nord, milieu de matinée._

Le plan de Camille ne tenait pas la route. Définitivement pas. Il aurait besoin d'une grosse dose de chance pour que le plan se déroule correctement, et il savait que la chance n'était pas de son côté.

Mais, au moins, il avait un plan d'action.

Qui comportait tellement d'étapes qu'il doutait de toutes se les rappeler.

Enfin, bien évidemment, il s'en rappellerait, parce qu'il était un Invisible, et que les Invisibles n'oubliaient pas les étapes de leur plan.

Mais il se doutait qu'il allait devoir changer l'ordre des étapes.

En réalité, ce qui serait parfait serait qu'il passe au plan B. Le plan B ne comprenait que deux étapes : trouver et libérer Astrid, avant de fuir très loin de la zone à risques. Le problème majeur résidait toutefois dans le fait que ce plan n'éliminait pas la menace, et que Camille ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de laisser des Rapaces Nocturnes en liberté, surtout vu leur acharnement à retrouver les Invisibles et à les tuer. Il avait un minimum de compassion pour les derniers Invisibles en vie. Camille ne pouvait décemment pas les laisser dans la crainte d'être un jour rattrapé par des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Il allait donc, pour le moment, s'en tenir au plan A. Et pour cela, il devait visiter les lieux.

D'un coup de baguette, Camille murmura le sortilège de Désillusion, qui lui permettait de se déplacer dans le paysage sans être remarqué, tant qu'on n'y regardait pas de trop près.

L'Invisible avait constaté que la maison n'était pas loin d'une falaise, et il souhaitait savoir à quelle distance de la maison, exactement, elle se trouvait. Il savait que n'importe quel combat nécessitait une bonne préparation, et que cette préparation passait dans la connaissance parfaite du lieu où allait se dérouler la bataille.

Inspirant un grand coup, et se sachant dissimulé des yeux les moins perçants, Camille sortit de sa cachette, et, contournant de très loin la maison, se rapprocha du précipice.

Cela lui parut être une éternité. Plus il avançait, plus il avait la sensation que la falaise était loin, et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à la rejoindre. Il n'aimait pas se sentir potentiellement observé par trois Rapaces Nocturnes, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait l'idée d'être attaqué à n'importe quel moment. Et, surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu d'Astrid. Tant qu'il ne saurait rien de sa situation, Camille ne serait pas tranquille. Il n'y pouvait rien. Darren lui avait demandé de la trouver alors qu'elle était en danger. Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il s'en voudrait infiniment, et il refusait d'être mal dans sa peau par la faute de Sainte-Nitouche. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il se fasse des nœuds au cerveau pour elle.

Dépassant finalement la maison du fils de Cole, Camille s'arrêta net.

Bien évidemment. Il aurait dû comprendre, en même temps qu'il avait compris où étaient Astrid et son ravisseur.

C'était ici que tout avait commencé. C'était ici que tout allait se terminer.

Camille inspira un grand coup. Il avait deviné que le fils de Cole allait frapper avec force. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit immédiat, et encore moins en ce lieu. Camille comprit soudainement que sa marge de manœuvre était bien plus réduite que ce qu'il avait espéré, et cela n'arrangeait définitivement pas son plan.

Une mise en scène parfaite était sous ses yeux. Quiconque passerait par hasard ici ne verrait rien d'autre qu'une réception de mariage. Les plats, les banderoles, les fleurs, les mots de fête, les couleurs, la place des invités, le petit autel pour échanger les vœux, tout y était. Le mariage d'Astrid et du fils de Cole pouvait débuter.

À Camille d'empêcher cela.

Il inspira profondément, et tenta de se donner une contenance. Il était invisible, et il était un Invisible. Il allait se sortir de cette situation avec brio, et il allait même en sortir Astrid.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté à la mascarade qu'il avait encore en ligne de mire, et reprit sa route jusqu'à la falaise. Le paysage était magnifique. C'était vraiment une scène idyllique pour un mariage – si on excluait le fait que la mariée n'était certainement pas consentante, cela allait de soi.

\- Par avance, Princesse, si mon plan échoue, j'en suis sincèrement désolé, grommela Camille en avançant à grands pas vers le précipice.

En arrivant à son bord, il s'accroupit lentement, et se rapprocha jusqu'à être à l'extrémité de la falaise. Un centimètre de plus, et il tombait. Il pencha la tête vers le vide, et ses yeux se mirent à scruter chaque centimètre carré de la paroi rocheuse.

Il était à la recherche d'une prise quelconque sur les roches, espérant pouvoir s'y dissimuler, si jamais la situation venait à dégénérer, et espérant surtout pouvoir s'y cacher pour en sortir soudainement, afin d'offrir un bel effet de surprise. Malheureusement, la situation ne semblait pas s'y prêter. Les rares prises qui étaient visibles étaient bien trop périlleuses, et Camille se trouvait bien trop proche de la maison du fils de Cole pour tenter de modifier la roche. Il se savait doué, mais pas au point de pouvoir modifier la roche sans que le bruit n'attire quiconque. Il était doué. Pas stupide. Et c'était là toute la différence avec un Rapace Nocturne.

\- Bien. Donc, cette partie du plan est fichue, comprit Camille en se relevant de l'herbe. Il va falloir faire autrement…

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et se figea. Un Rapace Nocturne s'approchait de là où se trouvait Camille. Certain d'être encore sous l'emprise du sortilège de Désillusion, ce dernier ne put pour autant empêcher la sueur froide qui glissa le long de son dos. Il ne pouvait pas affronter maintenant un Rapace Nocturne, même si la situation semblait idéale. Avant de mener la moindre offensive, il devait lancer le dispositif pour libérer Cassy. Il refusait que quiconque soit prisonnier.

Le Rapace Nocturne s'approchait de plus en plus, mais il ne vint pas jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Il s'arrêta en revanche au niveau des installations pour le mariage à venir, et se mit à arranger quelques décorations, et à remettre en place les noms des invités, qui n'étaient pas nombreux. Y en aurait-il réellement ? s'interrogea Camille. Cela ressemblait tellement à une mascarade… Camille se prit à espérer que non, qu'aucun des invités ne vienne. Il venait de faire un rapide calcul.

Si toutes les chaises devaient se retrouver occupées, cela signifiait qu'une quinzaine de personnes assisterait à la cérémonie. Sachant que les Rapaces Nocturnes restaient généralement ensemble, cela revenait à dire que potentiellement, une quinzaine de Rapaces Nocturnes pouvait se présenter face à Camille.

Ce qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas concevoir.

Parce qu'il ne pourrait pas tous les maîtriser, dans un premier temps.

Et parce que si le fils de Cole avait réellement le pouvoir d'inviter une quinzaine de Rapaces Nocturnes à son mariage, cela voulait dire qu'il était bien plus puissant que ce qu'avait imaginé Camille, dans un second temps.

Et la journée devenait de plus en plus sombre, à mesure que les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Camille ne se sentait vraiment plus serein, à présent. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que l'adrénaline lui permettrait de mettre à exécution chacune des parties de son plan.

Il ralentit sa respiration, la rendant aussi discrète que possible afin de ne pas alerter l'homme qui rôdait à moins de dix mètres de lui. Puis, suppliant ses muscles de lui obéir, et de le rendre aussi léger et silencieux que possible, Camille se mit à bouger. Un pas après l'autre, se forçant à faire des pauses entre chaque pas, il se déplaça le long de la falaise, le plus loin possible du Rapace Nocturne.

Il y eut bien une fois où ce dernier leva la tête et dirigea son regard droit sur Camille, mais il ne parut pas se rendre compte qu'un sortilège de Désillusion trompait sa vue, et il se replongea rapidement dans ses préparatifs, permettant à Camille de reprendre sa route, jusqu'à être mis à couvert.

Une fois retourné dans le petit bosquet, Camille prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir. Il n'avait pas le temps de tout analyser. Les événements se bousculaient. Il était donc plus que temps de permettre à Cassy de se libérer.

Camille sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche droite, et de sa poche gauche, il sortit un complexe mécanisme à rouages, qui ressemblait vaguement à un chaudron de par sa forme en trois dimensions. Camille activa le mécanisme d'un coup de baguette. Aussitôt, les rouages se mirent à tourner, s'imbriquant les uns dans les autres, et produisant en même temps le bruit d'un chaudron avec une potion chauffant à l'intérieur. Tout doucement, le sifflement s'amplifia, à mesure que Camille moulinait du poignet droit, sa baguette enchaînant des mouvements complexes. Et puis, soudainement, de la fumée s'échappa du chaudron de mécanismes, en même temps qu'un « pop » léger se fit entendre. Camille sourit doucement.

\- Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer que mon sortilège de chaudrons communiquant ait fonctionné…

Mais Camille ne se faisait pas de souci pour ça. Il avait toujours été doué pour créer des choses. Il ne doutait pas que son sortilège avait fonctionné. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, de toute façon.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – 12, Square Grimmaurd, midi._

Cassy tapota ses ongles sur la table, se sentant légèrement oppressée par tous ces Aurors qui ne la lâchaient pas d'une semelle depuis qu'ils avaient compris que Camille s'était enfui. Comme s'ils avaient réellement cru qu'ils avaient réussi à capturer deux Invisibles. Décidément, les Aurors étaient bien naïfs, et Cassy était contente de ne pas faire partie de cette organisation.

Cela dit, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, elle avait sincèrement cru qu'elle allait les rejoindre… avant de comprendre qu'aucune autorité, sorcière ou non, ne serait jamais en mesure de la protéger. Elle avait alors appris à se protéger elle-même, et elle restait persuadée que c'était ce que devrait faire tout citoyen du monde : se défendre par soi-même, et arrêter de croire que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupera de nous.

\- Sincèrement, je pense qu'il est temps que vous acceptiez que je ne répondrai pas à vos questions. En plus, vous n'êtes vraiment pas originaux. Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous répéter. Ayez au moins l'obligeance de changer de question… Je ne sais pas, demandez-moi quel est le dernier plat que j'ai préparé par moi-même !

Cassy reçut quelques regards dédaigneux pour sa tentative d'humour. Elle soupira, et se repositionna plus ou moins confortablement contre le dossier de sa chaise, laissant tomber ses mains sur ses cuisses. Elle avait envie de partir, mais n'en avait pas réellement la possibilité. Les Aurors la surveillaient de bien trop près, pour son plus grand malheur. Elle qui voulait simplement retourner vivre au Mali, tranquillement…

Elle soupira à nouveau, et ferma les yeux.

\- Où est Camille Guzzo ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir un œil. Elle n'avait même plus envie de plaisanter et de leur faire miroiter une réponse, qu'elle finirait par donner, et qui serait totalement fausse. Cassy voulait que cette situation se termine.

Elle tendit l'oreille, restant immobile sur sa chaise, pour qu'aucun Auror ne se doute de rien.

Elle était persuadée d'avoir entendu un bruit, mais elle n'était pas assez ingénue pour croire réellement que c'était le signe du retour de Camille. Non, ce n'était pas un bruit de pas. C'était totalement différent.

C'était le bruit d'un chaudron qui chauffait. Or, aucun Auror n'avait lancé la préparation du repas.

Elle le savait. Camille allait forcément venir l'aider. Il avait réfléchi à tout, parce que c'était Camille. Il ne laissait rien au hasard. Jamais. Et, surtout, il ne laissait jamais un Invisible derrière lui.

Cassy n'avait plus qu'à attendre quelques secondes, en n'écoutant surtout pas les demandes des Aurors, et elle serait libre. Bientôt, oui, elle serait libérée. Elle pourrait retourner au Mali. Encore une ou deux secondes, dix au grand maximum…

Ce fut un véritable feu d'artifice dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd, réalisa Cassy lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant les cris des Aurors. Des jets d'étincelles partaient dans tous les sens, et lorsque l'un d'eux frappa l'Auror Vargas, cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur, faisant comprendre à Cassy que Camille n'avait pas lésiné sur la chaleur des feux.

Elle sourit doucement, et leva ses bras, ligotés, au-dessus de sa tête. Aussitôt, des étincelles vinrent frapper ses liens, qui tombèrent sur ses cuisses.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

\- Elle s'est libérée ! s'exclama l'Auror Wu.

Cassy courut rapidement jusqu'à la commode où se trouvait sa baguette.

\- Arrêtez-la ! s'écria Clemens.

Il était en charge des opérations le temps de l'absence de Harry Potter, parti avec deux Aurors à la recherche de nourriture afin de tenir le coup pour le reste de la journée. Une véritable chance pour Cassy, même si elle se doutait que Camille avait tout prémédité.

Elle sourit en mettant la main sur sa baguette, et la pointa sur les Aurors, qui se figèrent au milieu des feux d'artifice.

\- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que vous me laissiez partir sans résistance. Je n'ai presque pas envie de vous blesser, expliqua Cassy.

Malheureusement pour elle, les Aurors ne parurent pas d'accord avec sa proposition. Ils s'armèrent tous de leur baguette. Cassy leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est toujours la même chose, souffla-t-elle. On vous propose de nous laisser tranquilles, et vous ne le faites pas… Il ne faut plus vous étonner si après, vous rentrez chez vous avec plein de blessures !

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Yorkshire, début d'après-midi._

Camille inspira un grand coup. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller faire un saut du côté de Londres pour s'assurer que Cassy avait bien pu s'échapper, mais il espérait que c'était bien le cas. Il ne cesserait jamais de s'en vouloir, autrement.

Il n'avait jamais cessé de s'en vouloir pour sa femme et sa fille, par exemple.

L'heure n'étant toutefois pas aux pensées sombres, Camille chassa de son esprit les deux femmes qui furent sa famille, et se reconcentra sur la maison de Will, ou de Cole, selon le point de vue. Il fallait qu'il arrive à se débarrasser du Rapace Nocturne qui faisait le guet. C'était indispensable pour le bon déroulement de la suite de son plan. Mais pour cela, il allait devoir jouer serré. Il lui était impossible de se faire remarquer par le Rapace Nocturne, et impossible, également, de lancer la bataille de façon trop offensive. À lui de jouer avec la subtilité, de ne pas se laisser avoir par une cible trop visible. Il lui fallait définitivement être discret. Il savait aussi que trop utiliser un sortilège de Désillusion n'était pas recommandé. Parfois, il fallait savoir affronter ses ennemis en pleine lumière, et non pas dissimuler.

Camille regarda la maison. Il lui semblait apercevoir deux silhouettes derrière une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Ce n'était pas simple d'en être certain. Il était extrêmement loin de la bâtisse, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop se rapprocher. Il n'y avait pas de spot plus discret que celui où il se trouvait, dans ce bosquet. Lancer un sortilège aurait pu lui permettre de mieux appréhender le terrain, mais il savait aussi que cela pouvait permettre à ses ennemis de mieux le localiser. Non, vraiment, Camille allait devoir se contenter de la distance actuelle, et surtout, de son instinct seulement.

Cela dit, il avait toujours eu une grande confiance en son instinct.

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. S'il se déplaçait d'une centaine de mètres vers la gauche, puis se dirigeait vers la maison, Camille arriverait du côté opposé à celui où se trouvait actuellement le Rapace Nocturne qu'il souhaitait éliminer, mais également loin de la pièce où semblaient se trouver les deux autres. Il aurait donc une cachette le temps de se lancer, puis pourrait aviser pour la suite des événements.

Prenant une grande inspiration, et faisant le vide dans son esprit, Camille se lança.

Comme il s'y attendait, étant donné qu'il était celui à avoir monté le plan, la première partie se déroula à la perfection. Il ne lui fallut même pas trois minutes pour rejoindre l'arrière de la maison, sans qu'aucun Rapace Nocturne ne lance une alerte, ou ne cherche à le tuer, preuve qu'il n'avait pas été repéré. La partie difficile allait pouvoir débuter, à présent.

Camille s'arma de sa baguette, et décida de longer la maison par son coté est, celui qui donnait sur la falaise. Il ne pourrait pas être vu par les deux Rapaces Nocturnes au rez-de-chaussée, sauf si ceux-ci avaient changé de pièce, mais Camille décida que ça ne serait pas le cas. S'il craignait toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient se produire, il n'arriverait jamais à se lancer. Il avait toujours préféré se lancer dans ses plans tête baissée. De toute façon, ils fonctionnaient toujours. Il n'avait aucun souci à se faire.

Il arriva rapidement à l'angle de la maison. Il lui fallait à présent agir vite, et, surtout, silencieusement.

Heureusement qu'il avait toujours été doué pour lancer des sortilèges muets.

Un mouvement de baguette plus tard, et le Rapace Nocturne tombait au sol, pétrifié. Exactement ce qu'avait voulu Camille.

\- Et maintenant, on se débarrasse du corps, marmonna-t-il.

Rapidement, il rejoignit l'homme à terre. Il refusait tout simplement de lui donner la moindre chance de se réveiller, et de chercher à se venger.

\- _Mobilicorpus_ , murmura Camille.

Le corps s'éleva de quelques centimètres. Doucement, Camille recula, l'homme, pétrifié, le suivant docilement. Silencieusement, reculant tout en gardant un œil sur la maison, afin de ne pas être surpris si les deux autres Rapaces Nocturnes sortaient, Camille se dirigea vers la falaise, son fardeau obéissant toujours à sa baguette magique, qui indiquait la direction à suivre.

Camille savait que le temps pressait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de courir. La précipitation était l'ennemi du bien, c'était connu de tous les Invisibles. Il était hors de question que sa dernière mission en tant qu'Invisible se solde par un échec aussi stupide. Il avait trop d'honneur pour cela.

Camille respira un peu plus lorsqu'il fut au sommet de la colline, proche de la falaise. Il savait que depuis la maison, il n'était pas visible, et cela le rassurait. Non pas qu'il soit réellement inquiet, évidemment.

Il relâcha son poignet, et l'homme tomba lourdement au sol. Camille s'accroupit à ses côtés, regardant avec délectation les yeux qui le fixaient, pleins de haine.

\- Salut mon pote !

Que Merlin soit loué, aucun homme n'avait le pouvoir de tuer par son simple regard, ou sinon, Camille serait déjà mort.

\- Ouais, je sais, t'es pas trop content de t'être fait avoir par un Invisible… Mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie, mon petit. Nous sommes plus intelligents que vous.

Camille se redressa.

\- Bon. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Il est hors de question que je prenne le risque que tu sois libéré de mon sortilège. Tu me causerais trop d'ennuis. Du coup, j'ai une proposition à te faire, même si je doute qu'elle te plaise aussi.

Camille prit le temps de réfléchir.

\- En fait, non. Je n'ai pas de propositions à te faire, sinon un plan à t'exposer. Et toi, ton rôle s'achève bientôt. J'aurais aimé ne pas en arriver là, soupira dramatiquement Camille, mais je n'aime pas les Rapaces Nocturnes, et vous ne nous aimez pas non plus…

Camille se pencha à nouveau, et regarda cette fois-ci la falaise.

\- J'ai été faire un tour par là-bas, un peu plus tôt dans la journée, dit-il en désignant la falaise. J'ai vu les rochers au bas. Franchement, la chute doit être plutôt mauvaise. Un bon sorcier, armé de sa baguette, très chanceux et très bon en Transplanage, pourrait potentiellement se tirer de la chute depuis cette falaise. Mais sans baguette et pétrifié, je suis certain que tu n'as aucune chance…, murmura Camille.

Il sourit grandement au Rapace Nocturne, dans le regard duquel quelques lueurs craintives commençaient à percer.

\- Je te trouve légèrement lent à comprendre, avoua Camille, déçu. Tu devrais avoir le regard totalement terrorisé, pas seulement craintif. Mais bon, je me contenterai de ça.

Il se releva, et sa baguette en main, fit rouler l'homme jusqu'au bord de la falaise.

\- Je pourrais te laisser me dire un dernier mot, malheureusement, ce serait vraiment mauvais pour moi, ça. C'est un coup à ce que tu appelles tes copains à la rescousse. Du coup, je vais plutôt te laisser tomber sans grâce jusqu'au bas de la falaise.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, c'est exactement ce que fit Camille.

\- Eh bien, il va aussi falloir que je songe à ma propre évasion, à ce rythme. Je n'arrête de rajouter des charges à mon cas…, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. Bon, allez. Il est temps d'aller chercher Sainte-Nitouche…

Camille se retourna vers l'intérieur des terres. Il commença à se diriger vers la maison à grands pas, avant de finalement renoncer. Il voulait aller voir ce qui se passait du côté de la cérémonie. Il souhaitait savoir ce qui était inscrit sur les faire-part. Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été envoyés, mais étaient encore ici, cela signifiait que le fils de Cole avait invité les Rapaces Nocturnes à se réunir, mais sans leur donner de raison à cette réunion. Si quinze Rapaces Nocturnes se pointaient, ils allaient avoir une sacrée surprise en comprenant le but de cette petite sauterie…

Vérifiant toutefois qu'aucun Rapace Nocturne ne se dirigeait vers lui, Camille alla vers la zone où allaient se dérouler l'heureux événement. Il se rapprocha d'une table, et se saisit d'un faire-part.

\- « _Dylan »_ … Beurk, quel nom… Il aurait fallu empêcher Cole de l'appeler comme ça. « _Et Astrid sont heureux de vous inviter à leur mariage »_ , bla, bla, bla, « _le vingt-six juin »_ …

Camille stoppa sa lecture.

Le vingt-six juin.

Quand on est Invisible, la notion des jours devient abstraite. Il y a tellement de jours, d'heures, d'événements, qu'avoir un calendrier avec soi était stupide. Ce n'était pas comme si les Invisibles avaient réellement besoin de ça, qui plus est. Ils n'étaient attendus nulle part. Mais vivre sans aucune notion du temps pouvait tout de même s'avérer dangereux, et rendre folles les personnes les plus saines d'esprit. C'est pour cela que la plupart des Invisibles avaient un calendrier mental, toujours prêts à dégainer, afin de connaître le jour.

Camille n'avait jamais abandonné son calendrier mental. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui resservir à tout moment.

C'est pour cela qu'il connaissait tout à fait le jour qu'il était.

Il savait très bien qu'aujourd'hui était le vingt-six juin.

Il fallait réellement qu'il se dépêche de sauver Astrid.

Camille se dépêcha de retourner vers la maison, par le même chemin que celui par lequel il était arrivé pour mener le Rapace Nocturne à sa chute mortelle et finale. Par chance pour lui, les deux autres Rapaces Nocturnes, dont Dylan, n'étaient toujours pas sortis. Camille prit soudainement conscience de ce qu'ils pouvaient être en train de faire : terminer les préparatifs de la cérémonie qui allait bientôt avoir lieu s'il ne réussissait pas à en empêcher son exécution.

Il retourna là où il avait pétrifié le Rapace Nocturne, et découvrit sa baguette magique à même le sol. C'était une très bonne chose. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait une baguette à fournir à Astrid, si jamais la sienne n'était pas à leur portée.

Camille posa la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée de la maison. La suite des opérations allait être risquée, mais il n'avait plus le choix. Il fallait qu'il entre dans la maison, et qu'il aille chercher Astrid. C'était la seule solution qu'il entrevoyait. S'il patientait, seul Merlin pouvait savoir ce qui allait se produire, et Camille ne pouvait rester simple spectateur de la chute des Invisibles. Il lui fallait agir, et vite. Il lui fallait entrer dans cette maison pendant que les deux Rapaces Nocturnes étaient dans la pièce à se préparer, chercher Astrid, et s'enfuir, en les neutralisant si possible – et cela serait certainement possible.

Oui, c'était exactement ce que devait faire Camille.

Malheureusement, ce qu'il devait faire était totalement différent de ce qu'il pouvait faire.

\- Pharrell ! tonitrua une voix à l'intérieur. Il faut aller chercher la fille !

Camille ôta sa main de la poignée.

Aucun doute, l'homme qu'il avait tué s'appelait Pharrell, et on lui demandait d'entrer dans la maison pour s'occuper d'Astrid.

Gros problème : Pharrell était décédé contre des rochers, et Camille ne l'avait pas assez observé pour tenter une métamorphose humaine qui lui permettrait de prendre son apparence.

C'était ce genre de petits contretemps que Camille détestait. Cela changeait tous ses plans, et cela l'agaçait prodigieusement.

Il n'aimait pas que les Rapaces Nocturnes, ces êtres ignobles, déjouent ses plans. C'était toujours source de problèmes, et après, Camille se faisait taper sur les doigts parce qu'il se sentait obligé d'en faire toujours trop pour arriver à ses fins. C'était toujours le reproche que lui faisaient Will et Jones.

Cela dit, Will et Jones n'étaient pas là pour lui faire la morale.

\- Pharrell !

Camille se secoua. Il ne devait pas rester là. Silencieux, souple et invisible, il se décala sur le côté ouest de la maison, s'accroupissant sous une fenêtre. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

\- Où est-il ? demanda une seconde voix depuis l'intérieur de la maison.

\- Il a déjà dû partir, il n'avait certainement pas compris qu'on allait tous ensemble au lieu de la cérémonie, pesta celui qui était sur le pas de la porte. Terminez de vous préparer, Dylan. Je m'occupe de la fille. De toute façon, affaiblie comme elle est, elle n'ira pas bien loin… Vraiment, Pharrell, on ne peut pas compter sur toi, pesta l'homme.

Camille n'entendit pas la porte se refermer, mais ce n'était pas grave. Il était à nouveau en pleine réflexion. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, à la recherche d'un nouveau plan, si possible infaillible, pour lui permettre de sauver Astrid.

Il n'était pas stupide, et il avait bien compris qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir la sortir de cette tanière de Chimère.

Camille allait devoir jouer beaucoup plus serré, et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Le moindre grain de sable dans l'engrenage, et Astrid était fichue.

Et lui aussi, par la même occasion ce qui, accessoirement, était très important.

Camille se décala à nouveau, le plus loin possible des fenêtres, avant de se relever.

Il devait retourner sur le lieu de la cérémonie. Tout allait se passer là-bas, à présent. Il ne pouvait pas tenter quoi que ce soit depuis la maison, c'était trop risqué, et presque impossible, surtout.

Mais le temps ne jouait définitivement pas en sa faveur.

.

.

.

 _Jour inconnu – Lieu inconnu, heure inconnue._

J'ouvris les yeux, les refermai, les rouvris. Le corps de Luis était toujours en face de moi. Mais j'avais surtout entendu des voix. Indistinctes, ou presque. Mais j'avais tout de même compris le sens des mots, ce qui n'était pas pour me plaire.

Mon heure avait sonné. Bientôt, cela allait être la fin de mon existence en tant que personne à part entière.

J'allais expérimenter ce que c'était, de devenir une véritable marionnette.

Mais j'avais des dizaines de questions en tête, à l'approche de cette expérience dont je n'allais pas être actrice. Qu'allait-il se passer pour ceux – et je pensais notamment à James – qui allaient continuer à me chercher ? Comment est-ce que le fils de Cole prévoyait de nous faire disparaître de la nature ? Je ne savais pas si je faisais bien de me poser maintenant ces questions, mais elles m'embrouillaient l'esprit plus que le reste. J'aurais peut-être dû réfléchir à comment m'échapper, comment me débarrasser de ce fou furieux qui prévoyait de faire renaître les Rapaces Nocturnes grâce à notre mariage, mais comment est-ce que je pouvais faire ? J'avais conscience de la diminution de mon état physique. Je savais très bien que lorsqu'il me ferait lever, lorsque je devrais poser tout mon poids sur mes pieds, je n'y arriverais pas. Je le savais très bien. Je perdais toute ma masse musculaire, mon corps ne pouvait pas tenir le rythme du régime qui m'était imposé, et je soupçonnais notre ravisseur d'avoir glissé des gouttes de potions d'Affaiblissement dans mes repas. Je ne pouvais pas être devenue aussi faible en aussi peu de temps sans aide magique.

Cela dit, qu'est-ce que j'entendais par « aussi peu de temps » ? Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment quelques jours que j'étais là, ou bien plus ? La vérité était que je ne le savais pas, et que je doutais le savoir à un moment. Je n'en aurais pas l'occasion.

Et si j'avais perdu jusqu'à mes repères de jours, si je n'étais pas capable de me donner un ordre d'idée sur le temps que j'avais passé dans cette pièce, alors, je savais que je n'étais plus bonne à rien. Et c'était certainement ce qui me faisait le plus peur, dans toute cette histoire. Bien plus que l'idée d'être bientôt mariée.

Je venais de réaliser que même si j'avais eu ma baguette magique pour me battre, je n'en aurais pas eu les capacités.

La guerrière était tombée.

Très certainement depuis des jours, des semaines, des mois. Voire des années. Je n'étais plus une Invisible, depuis longtemps. J'avais été stupide de croire que j'en étais encore une. J'avais été stupide sur bien des aspects.

Et il était à présent trop tard pour revenir sur mes erreurs des dernières années.

Je ravalai une larme qui menaçait de couler.

J'étais peut-être finie en tant que guerrière, mais j'avais tout de même un minimum de fierté, et celle-ci, je ne pouvais pas la faire disparaître aussi simplement.

J'entendis les pas lourds de quelqu'un qui montait les escaliers. À ma grande surprise, toutefois, les pas n'étaient pas ceux qui m'apportaient habituellement de quoi survivre. Ce constat fut loin de me rassurer, bien au contraire. Si l'homme habituel n'avait pas eu l'envie de monter me voir, cela pouvait vouloir dire qu'il était occupé à autre chose. Seulement, il paraissait être obsédé par moi, et estimer que j'étais la chose la plus importante de son univers. Il avait de grands plans pour moi. Alors, pourquoi envoyait-il quelqu'un d'autre pour me voir ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme que je reconnus sans mal.

\- Vous ! m'exclamai-je dans un filet de voix qui ne me ressemblait pas.

Il m'offrit un sourire carnassier.

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de son prénom. En général, nous ne nous embarrassions pas de connaître les prénoms des Rapaces Nocturnes que nous allions arrêter ou tuer. C'était typiquement le genre de détails qu'en tant qu'Invisible, nous cherchions après l'arrestation, ou la mort de l'individu.

Mais je ne pouvais pas oublier le visage de cet homme.

Jamais je ne le pourrais.

C'était lui qui avait gravé dans ma peau mon premier tatouage, celui qui disait que j'avais été blessée par un Rapace Nocturne. Il faisait partie des trois Rapaces Nocturnes qui m'avaient attrapée dans une ruelle, m'avaient tabassée, puis opérée. C'était à cause de lui, entre autres, que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfants.

\- Si j'avais su qui tu étais, et les plans qu'avaient Cole pour toi, ma jolie, je ne t'aurais jamais fait tout ce mal. Heureusement pour moi, tes parents étaient incapables de me blesser, soupira-t-il. Cole m'avait déjà salement amoché après avoir appris ce que j'avais fait, mais tes parents m'auraient certainement achevé, en apprenant que j'avais fait du mal à cette héritière si importante pour le futur des Rapaces Nocturnes…

Il se pencha vers moi, baguette à la main. Son odeur me donna envie de vomir. C'était plus fort que moi. Chacune des références à mon opération me dégoûtait. Je le regardai avec haine, malgré ma faiblesse, jusqu'à ce qu'une douleur horrible transperce mon abdomen.

Cela faisait longtemps que la douleur n'avait pas été aussi cruelle. Je supposai que d'être affaiblie comme je l'étais, et aussi proche d'une personne qui m'avait fait tant de mal, ne pouvait que relancer cette douleur, et la décupler, comme au lendemain de mon réveil aux côtés de Darren, lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé ce qui m'avait été fait.

\- Ne me déteste pas tant, soupira-t-il. Grâce à moi, aujourd'hui, tu vas pouvoir accomplir ton destin.

Les chaînes autour de mes poignets et de mes mains tombèrent finalement au sol. Je ne fis pas le moindre mouvement. Je n'en eus pas besoin. Il me prit le coude gauche, et me remit sur pieds, sans aucun ménagement.

Comme je m'y attendais, mes jambes se dérobèrent. Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Le pire, c'était ce bras qu'il avait glissé sous mes épaules pour me permettre de rester debout.

Le pire, c'était cette promiscuité.

Le pire, c'était de constater l'ampleur de ma situation, et de souhaiter qu'il m'ait achevée, des années auparavant, lorsqu'il m'avait arrêtée.

C'était ça, le pire : être encore en vie.

\- Et c'est parti ! dit-il joyeusement.

J'étais si horrifiée d'être incapable de lui faire le moindre mal que j'en aurais vomi. Mais même ce simple rejet de ce que contenait mon organisme m'était impossible. J'étais vraiment dans un sale état, et plus rien ne pouvait me sauver.

La version zombie d'Astrid Smith n'allait pas tarder à naître.

Malgré tout mon dégoût, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à cet homme qui m'avait privé de mes ovaires si je voulais avancer, et surtout si je souhaitais éviter de m'écraser lamentablement au sol. Le pire fut de descendre les escaliers. C'était une véritable épreuve que de forcer mon corps à subir le choc d'une descente de quelques centimètres à chaque pas. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par une armée de Centaures, puis par un troupeau de Sombrals.

Nous arrivâmes finalement au bas des escaliers, au même instant où sortit le fils de Cole de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Je retins mon souffle en le voyant.

Savoir ce qui m'attendait ne rendait pas plus facile l'épreuve à venir, et qu'il soit habillé de ses plus beaux vêtements m'effrayait particulièrement, moi qui, pourtant, adorais les mariages.

Il fallait dire que le mien, je ne l'avais pas imaginé au bras du fils de Cole, mais plutôt à celui de James.

Je grimaçai lorsqu'une nouvelle douleur transperça mon bas-ventre. Cela ne disparaîtrait jamais, j'en avais conscience, mais le savoir ne rendait pas la douleur plus supportable, au contraire.

\- C'est aujourd'hui le grand jour…, me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je suffoquai.

\- Un petit mot à dire ?

Je lui lançai un regard noir. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, mais en plus de cela, je n'étais pas certaine que ma voix tienne le choc si jamais je tentais de prononcer le moindre mot. Je craignais trop de parler faiblement, et que mon ton ne paraisse pas vainqueur, sinon perdant. Je ne pouvais pas accepter cela.

Il s'approcha de moi, et posa sa main sur mon visage, me faisant frissonner. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Il sourit cependant, comme si ma réaction épidermique était de la joie, et non pas du dégoût.

\- Je me doute que tu ne seras pas très docile… Du coup, je vais faire en sorte de nous marier pendant que tu seras sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Il est hors de question que ton endoctrinement chez les Invisibles empêche cette union. J'ai déjà attendu bien trop longtemps, et tu le sais…

Je crois que s'il ne me lançait pas le sortilège de l'Imperium dans la foulée, j'allais définitivement lui vomir dessus.

\- Mais je veux quand même que tu voies la belle cérémonie que je nous ai préparée. Hors de question que tu n'apprécies pas à leur juste valeur les efforts que j'ai fournis pour le plus beau jour de notre vie…

Son œil pervers me donnait envie de le frapper au visage.

Sauf que j'avais perdu toute volonté d'être réellement violente, et que je n'avais aucune force physique pour lui faire subir toutes les violences physiques qu'il méritait.

Je n'étais pas encore sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium, mais j'étais déjà une véritable poupée, et je me dégoûtais de cette faiblesse.

\- Allez, allons-y, dit le fils de Cole. On a déjà attendu trop d'années avant que ce jour ne se produise enfin…

Comme une sorcière sans baguette allant au bûcher, je suivis le mouvement que m'imposait l'homme qui m'avait torturée, des années plus tôt. Je sentais que la situation était de plus en plus mauvaise pour moi, mais je ne voyais aucune manière de me sortir de ce pétrin. Peut-être que, finalement, le fils de Cole avait raison. C'était peut-être le moment d'affronter mon destin, et que malgré mon manque d'envie de le vivre, c'était bien celui-ci qui était le mien.

\- Au fait, m'interpella le fils de Cole. Comme nous allons bientôt être unis… Mon prénom, c'est Dylan.

Je ne le regardai même pas. Une fois que je serais sous l'Imperium, connaissant mon manque de résistance à ce sortilège, j'étais certaine de ne pas pouvoir m'en sortir. Peu m'importait la manière dont il me demanderait de l'appeler. Je serais toujours sa marionnette.

Je serais toujours liée au fils de Cole. À Dylan. Astrid et Dylan.

Vivement que ce genre d'idées me soit ôté de l'esprit. Je n'allais pas tarder à devenir totalement sénile avec cette torture que m'imposait mon esprit, minute après minute.

Nous arrivions au sommet d'une petite crête. Sous mes yeux, juste avant la falaise, qui n'avait rien du charme de celles au bord desquelles je me promenais avec Jill quand j'étais enfant, se dressait un simulacre de lieu de cérémonie. Quelques tables, des chaises mais, surtout, un autel où, je le compris, Cole allait me forcer à m'installer pour que nous puissions échanger nos vœux.

C'était affreusement beau. Pur, simple, épuré. Tout ce que j'aurais souhaité pour une cérémonie de mariage. Tout était parfait, à la simple exception de la personne qu'on allait me forcer à épouser.

C'était une horreur. Un cauchemar que j'allais bientôt oublier.

Je regardais, observais la scène, espérant que le supplice allait rapidement se terminer. Et puis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi nous ne bougions pas, je dévisageai Dylan et son acolyte.

Tous les deux avaient le visage figé, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas dans cette scène, sans que je ne sache de quoi il retournait.

\- Où est Pharrell ? demanda Dylan, furieusement.

Le silence s'étira.

\- Où est Pharrell ?! répéta Dylan, le ton augmentant.

Son acolyte ne répondit pas, se contentant de secouer la tête, les traits tendus.

\- Je ne sais pas, chef. Je crois que… Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. Je pensais qu'il nous attendait ici, mais…

Il arrêta de parler, regardant autour de lui, ses yeux scrutant le paysage à la recherche du moindre indice.

Pour ma part, j'étais surprise. Il y avait donc trois Rapaces Nocturnes, et l'un manquait à l'appel. Du temps de Cole, aucun Rapace Nocturne n'aurait jamais manqué à l'appel, je le savais très bien. Il n'aurait pas déserté ainsi. Il aurait été tué avant de pouvoir faire le moindre pas, et mon instinct me soufflait que Dylan était plus sadique que son père, et que les anciens alliés n'auraient jamais pris le risque de décevoir le fils.

\- Je vais le chercher aux alentours ? proposa le Rapace Nocturne.

Dylan secoua furieusement la tête, à mon grand étonnement.

\- On n'a pas le temps. On procède d'abord à la cérémonie, et on verra ensuite où se trouve Pharrell. Il me paiera ça…

Leurs gestes furent beaucoup moins doux, dès cet instant. Sans ménagement, ils me firent avancer au milieu des tables, avant de m'arrêter net devant l'allée qui menait à l'autel.

Dylan se positionna face à moi, sa baguette brandie. Il me regarda avec un mélange d'envie et d'excitation. Avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ou tenter la moindre action, le sortilège était déjà lancé.

 _\- Impero !_

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Yorkshire, après-midi._

Camille n'avait que peu de temps pour agir, il en avait conscience.

Il n'avait pas pu s'approcher du lieu où allait se dérouler le mariage, parce qu'il savait que c'était bien trop dangereux. Il savait qu'en arrivant, Dylan et son acolyte allaient chercher du regard le fameux Pharrell qui avait disparu, et même avec son meilleur sortilège de Désillusion, Camille avait conscience que des yeux scrutateurs allaient le voir. Malheureusement pour lui, les Rapaces Nocturnes avaient de bons yeux. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Mais cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient sûrement précipiter les choses, et que lui, Camille, allait certainement arriver à la cérémonie après qu'elle ait débuté. La nuance résidait dans sa capacité à arriver avant la fin.

Camille savait que Dylan comptait lancer un sortilège de l'Imperium à Astrid. C'était logique, n'importe qui ferait de même. Surtout qu'en tant que Rapace Nocturne, il n'était pas impossible qu'il sache que combattre ce sortilège était impensable pour Astrid. Là où Camille avait un doute, en revanche, c'était sous quel type de contrat aurait lieu le mariage. Dès lors qu'un sortilège de l'Imperium était lancé, le mariage serait assuré, et malgré l'horreur de ce sortilège, aucune loi ne pourrait l'invalider.

Mais Camille connaissait la perversité des Rapaces Nocturnes, et il savait que Dylan souhaitait pousser le vice à son maximum, en se liant à Astrid grâce à un Serment Inviolable. Vu ce qui était prévu, la marge de manœuvre de Camille serait plus compliquée, mais également plus souple pour lui. Il lui suffirait de neutraliser celui qui devait lancer le sortilège.

Seulement, pour cela, il devait arriver à temps sur la cérémonie.

Alors, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus pratique.

Il se mit à courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Si sa vie n'en dépendait pas forcément, celle d'Astrid, en revanche, était importante. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les Rapaces Nocturnes gagner en leur permettant d'atteindre leur but.

Il lui fallait impérativement arriver à temps.

Il fut en vue de la cérémonie alors qu'Astrid était sous le petit autel, la main sur celle de Dylan. Camille n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'être proche d'eux pour se rendre compte qu'elle était sous le sortilège de l'Imperium. Sa posture était bien trop mécanique, elle qui était tout en souplesse, habituellement.

Ce fut le seul détail qu'il eut le temps d'analyser. Les deux Rapaces Nocturnes se tournèrent vers lui, et dégainèrent leur baguette magique en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait d'un intrus.

Si le fils de Cole ne lui rappelait rien, mis à part son père du fait de leur ressemblance visible, il reconnaissait en revanche très bien le second homme.

\- _Diffindo !_ s'écria Camille avant qu'un sortilège ne lui frappe l'épaule.

Il grimaça, mais n'arrêta pas d'avancer pour autant. Son sortilège avait raté les Rapaces Nocturnes, qui s'étaient écartés pour l'éviter, et avait frappé Astrid, qui saignait à présent de la joue, sans que cela ne paraisse la perturber. C'était vraiment le sortilège de l'Imperium qui la contrôlait, à présent.

Camille s'occuperait d'elle dans un instant. Pour le moment, il allait tenter de rester en vie.

Dans un premier temps, les Rapaces Nocturnes ne firent que lui lancer des sortilèges silencieux, plus faibles que les prononcés et, surtout, moins dangereux. C'était une première pour Camille, avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'ils cherchaient à percer ses défenses.

\- Oh, non, petits cons, vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez affaire ! s'exclama Camille.

Il tourna sur lui-même, transplana dans le même mouvement, et arriva derrière l'homme qui allait célébrer la cérémonie.

\- _Sectumsempra !_ clama Camille.

Il détestait ce sortilège, qu'il trouvait plus abominable que les sortilèges Impardonnables, mais il savait également que l'éthique n'était pas un concept qu'il pouvait avoir en étant un Invisible. Encore moins en étant un Invisible affrontant des Rapaces Nocturnes.

Et Camille était un Invisible. Dans son esprit, dans son corps, dans sa gestuelle, dans ses tripes. Les Invisibles étaient tout ce qu'il avait, et plus jamais il ne laisserait quiconque le séparer de cette famille par défaut. S'il devait mourir en étant un Invisible, il n'hésiterait pas un instant à accueillir la Mort les bras grands ouverts.

Dylan s'était arrêté. Il jeta un regard surpris à son homme, au sol, dont les nombreuses plaies saignaient sans discontinuer. Sans qu'il ne sache quoi faire pour empêcher cela, Camille en était certain.

\- Je crois qu'on a atteint un point de non-retour, n'est-ce pas ? fit simplement remarquer Camille en désignant le Rapace Nocturne au sol.

\- Jamais, grommela le fils de Cole. Il me suffit de partir avec Astrid, et de…

Camille secoua la tête, souriant.

\- Tu n'as pas compris. Tu ne partiras pas avec Astrid…

Le fils de Cole éclata de rire.

\- Et quoi ? Je vais partir seul, et je reviendrai la chercher, s'il le faut.

Camille, une fois encore, secoua la tête. Il souriait, tranquillement.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire cela, dit-il sereinement. Et tu le sais, au plus profond de toi. Le sentiment qui s'insinue petit à petit dans ton corps, c'est la peur, lui apprit Camille. C'est douloureux, de découvrir ce sentiment à l'aube de sa mort. Mais je te promets que c'est un sentiment tout à fait naturel…

Dylan l'observa, soupçonneux.

\- Vous m'avez tout pris, les Invisibles. Mon père, les Rapaces Nocturnes, et même Astrid…

\- C'est normal, lui répondit Camille. C'est parce que ce n'était pas pour toi. Mais je dois quand même te corriger. Ceux qui t'ont pris Astrid, ce sont des Rapaces Nocturnes. Ou, plutôt, une Rapace Nocturne. La mère d'Astrid.

Camille faillit ne pas éviter le sortilège lancé par Dylan. D'une habile pirouette, toutefois, il protégea son estomac.

\- Il faut en finir, Dylan. Vraiment.

Camille transplana à nouveau, se retrouvant quelques mètres en arrière. Son mouvement de poignet s'abattit brutalement dans l'air, et Dylan sentit quelque chose se briser dans ses doigts. La sensation était désagréable.

\- Que… ? marmonna une voix à ses côtés.

Il regarda Astrid, qui n'avait plus du tout le regard d'une personne soumise à l'Imperium.

\- Comment as-tu fait ça ? rugit-il en regardant Camille.

Ce dernier sourit tranquillement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas un Mage Noir que je ne connais pas la magie noire, répondit-il simplement.

Encore une charge à ajouter à son dossier. Mais Camille était bien au-delà de ces simples préoccupations. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus rien à gagner non plus.

Il transplana à nouveau, et arriva juste à côté d'Astrid.

\- Astrid… Reprends-ton destin en main, dit simplement Camille. Ce n'est plus ta bataille. Peut-être que ça ne l'a jamais été, finalement.

Il la poussa sans cérémonie alors que Dylan leur lançait un sortilège de Doloris.

\- Ce n'est pas bien, ça ! s'exclama Camille.

Mais aucune trace d'humour n'était plus visible sur son visage. Simplement une très grande concentration, qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il transplana à nouveau, et, cette fois, réapparut aux côtés de Dylan. Sans attendre que celui-ci ne soit surpris, il lui saisit le bras, et transplana.

Et arriva au bord de la falaise.

\- C'est la fin du voyage ! dit-il joyeusement à Dylan, avant de le pousser.

Ça aurait dû être la fin du voyage de Dylan, Camille le savait.

Il aurait aussi dû s'attendre à ce que Dylan résiste. Il aurait dû le regarder, mais Camille n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se tourner vers Astrid.

Ce fut sa dernière erreur en tant qu'Invisible.

Il le comprit quand il fut entraîné avec Dylan dans le vide, celui-ci lui ayant attrapé le bras.

Camille entendit simplement le cri d'Astrid l'appelant.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Yorkshire, vingt-et-une heures._

Je regardais l'endroit où avait disparu Camille.

Des heures que je regardais la falaise.

Des heures que j'attendais de le voir réapparaître.

Des heures que j'attendais en vain.

Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais passé à tenter de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Mais j'avais petit à petit recouvré mes esprits.

Je m'étais levée, j'avais regardé la date sur les faire-part, et j'avais réussi à déterminer l'heure selon la position du soleil dans le ciel.

Tremblante, je me levai, et m'approchai de la falaise.

Il fallait que j'en aie le cœur net.

Je m'accroupis, et m'avançai jusqu'au rebord en restant à quatre pattes. Je refusais de prendre le risque de trembler, ou de m'évanouir, en étant aussi proche du bord. Pas aussi près du but. Pas alors que j'étais sauvée.

Mais l'étais-je réellement ? Je me sentais vide, inutile, et avec aucun but à suivre, à présent. Alors que je savais, au fond de moi, que ça devait être faux, que j'avais certainement un nouveau but à accomplir.

Mais je n'avais pas le courage de le rechercher.

Une chose à la fois.

Déjà, m'assurer de voir Camille mort. Ou vivant ? Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je ne savais pas à quoi je voulais m'attendre, non plus. Trop de pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de sa mort, mais s'il était réellement décédé, cela voulait dire que mes souffrances étaient terminées. Parce qu'il aurait emporté le fils de Cole avec lui. Parce que je n'aurais plus besoin de me tourmenter.

J'étouffai un sanglot, refusant de me mettre à pleurer immédiatement, en me penchant vers le vide, et écarquillai les yeux.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien à voir. Aucun corps. Ni celui de Dylan, ni celui de Camille.

Je déglutis.

Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire.

Ou, plutôt, je le savais.

Ils étaient tombés, et avaient été emportés par le courant. On les retrouverait certainement dans quelques jours, échoués sur une plage, morts.

Je me reculai vivement. Dans une posture qui me parut rassurante, je relevai mes jambes contre ma poitrine, et m'enveloppai dans mes bras, la tête sur mes genoux. J'avais envie de vomir, de crier, mais aussi de pleurer.

Je me décidai finalement pour la dernière option, qui me paraissait la plus adaptée à la situation actuelle.

J'ouvris les vannes, libérai le barrage, et attendis que la source se tarisse.

Je pleurai sur la mort de mes parents, de mes amis, de mon innocence. Je déversai des torrents de larmes sur ce que j'avais gâché, sur ce que j'avais vécu, sur ce que j'avais raté, sur ce que j'aurais pu vivre, et sur ce que je venais d'éviter. Sur tout ce qui me semblait mériter quelques larmes, des cris de rage, des coups de poing sur la terre.

Longtemps, je pleurai. Je crus même que je n'allais jamais m'arrêter. Et puis, finalement, les pleurs se tarirent petit à petit, se faisant moins bruyants, moins geignards, jusqu'à totalement disparaître.

Je relevai la tête de mes genoux. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, et je ne l'avais pas vue arriver. Mais il y avait beaucoup de choses que je n'avais pas vu arriver, ces derniers temps.

Je me relevai finalement, le corps tremblant. Je plongeai, par réflexe, la main dans la poche de mon habit, avant de me souvenir que je n'avais pas de baguette magique sur moi. Elle se trouvait dans la maison que j'avais quittée, des heures plus tôt. Je me retournai, peu désireuse d'aller vers cette bâtisse, mais également consciente que je n'avais pas d'autres choix. Mais j'avais encore quelque chose à faire avant de quitter la falaise.

Je levai les bras au-dessus de ma tête, et croisai les poignets. Le signe des Invisibles, pour ceux qui étaient tombés au combat. Je n'aurais jamais cru le faire pour Camille, et encore moins en ressentant cette peine.

Lorsque ce fut fait, je me dirigeai vers la maison, d'une démarche peu assurée. J'allais y faire le strict minimum, et ne surtout pas m'attarder. Seulement récupérer mes affaires, ma baguette magique, et rendre hommage à Luis. Ensuite, j'irai là où j'aurais dû aller dès le début.

.

.

.

 _26 juin 2031 – Londres, vingt-trois heures._

J'entrai dans la cabine téléphonique, et composai le numéro « 62442 ».

\- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

\- Astrid Smith. J'ai une affaire urgente à régler avec Harry Potter.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai, mais c'était loin d'être faux, également.

\- Merci, me répondit-on. Le visiteur est prié de prendre le badge et de l'attacher bien en vue sur sa robe.

Ce que je m'empressai de faire. Je n'avais aucune envie de désobéir à cette voix. Elle m'avait toujours glacée jusqu'à l'os. Je supposais que c'était parce que j'étais incapable de mettre un visage sur cette voix.

\- Le visiteur est prié de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter sa baguette magique pour enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité au fond de l'atrium.

Je ricanai. Comme si j'allais, de une, donner ma baguette que je venais tout juste de récupérer, et dont, j'en avais conscience, je n'allais pas tarder à être à nouveau séparée et, de deux, croiser quiconque à cette heure-ci au ministère. Je savais simplement que mon beau-père – mais l'était-il encore ? – allait être prévenu que quelqu'un cherchait à le voir, et c'était déjà bien assez suffisant.

J'arrivai dans un atrium désert. Mes pas résonnaient contre les murs froids. Sans regarder les rares travailleurs tardifs, qui me dévisageaient certainement du fait que j'étais dans un état lamentable, je traçai mon chemin, droit vers les ascenseurs.

Je montai dans le premier ascenseur qui s'arrêta, et attendis d'atteindre l'étage où se trouvait le bureau de mon beau-père.

Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, encore quelques Aurors étaient dans leurs boxes. Ils levèrent tous la tête en m'entendant, et des airs surpris se peignirent sur tous les visages, sans que je ne m'en formalise. Je savais que la surprise allait être constante pour tous.

\- Votre chef est déjà au courant, marmonnai-je. Je vais m'installer dans son bureau en attendant.

J'étais persuadée d'avoir vu quelqu'un faire un mouvement dans ma direction, avant d'être retenu par un autre Auror. Tant mieux. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me battre avec quiconque.

Je soupirai, et entrai dans le bureau de Harry Potter sans rencontrer la moindre résistance. Mon beau-père avait appris, au fil des années, que ceux qui voulaient entrer quelque part y entraient, peu importaient les protections qui avaient été posées sur les portes.

Je m'assis sur la chaise libre, devant le bureau. Je posai ma baguette sur le bois, et fermai les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière. J'avais vraiment besoin de dormir, de me remettre de mes émotions, mais j'avais conscience que Harry n'allait pas me laisser partir comme ça.

J'en eus la confirmation dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent.

Un grand vacarme se fit entendre dans le bureau des Aurors, sans que je ne prenne la peine de me lever. J'attendis simplement que la tempête arrive dans le bureau, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire.

La porte se referma derrière moi, claquant bruyamment. Les gonds grincèrent. Les pas de Harry se firent précipités, et il s'installa à son bureau. J'ouvris alors les yeux.

Je n'arrivai pas à déchiffrer les expressions qui se mélangeaient sur le visage de mon beau-père, alors j'abandonnai. Il y avait sûrement plus important à régler.

\- Explications. Immédiatement.

Je hochai la tête, et commençai à parler.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _Yep, en effet, je n'ai absolument pas tenu les délais ! Ce qui n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir eu en main tous les éléments nécessaires à cela, hein. Le chapitre était corrigé, et j'avais presque des week-ends normaux (merci la grève des trains + une blessure - pas grave, mais quand même - qui m'ont maintenue immobilisée par chez moi. Et la grève des trains n'étant pas prête de s'interrompre... Bref)_

 _Hem. Je n'ai donc pas vraiment d'excuse valable, si ce n'est celle de ne pas avoir vu le temps passer, et ça, c'est moche. Le temps est trop précieux pour le laisser filer comme cela, mais tant pis. Ce qui est fait, est fait._

 _Que dire de ce chapitre, hum ? Beaucoup de choses, je crois. Les derniers points qui devaient être éradiqués l'ont été. On sent bien fortement que la fin est proche, n'est-ce pas ? J'en reviens pas. Franchement. J'aurais aimé que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Cela va être extrêmement difficile pour moi de laisser passer la fin de cette histoire. De clôturer ces années (eh oui, on peut compter ça en années !) avec ce chapitre..._

 _C'est peut-être difficile à concevoir, du fait de l'écran présent entre vous et moi, mais il s'est passé énormément de choses entre le début de l'écriture d'Invisible et sa fin. J'ai commencé à écrire_ Invisible _il y a bien 3 ans et demi de cela. J'étais en Espagne, en pleines études, c'était le paradis dans ma vie, vraiment. Certaines choses étaient difficiles, mais derrière moi. C'était vraiment un moment de douceur comme j'en avais peu connu. Sauf que, comme souvent dans la vie, j'ai reçu un coup de bâton alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Beaucoup de choses se sont dégradées (et continuent de l'être !), et il y a eu beaucoup de coups durs, de désillusions. Et malgré ça, j'ai continué à écrire. Je pense que les 3 ff qui forment cette histoire (_ Invisible, Éclair et Vif, Héritage _) auraient été totalement différentes s'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces petits coups dans mon moral, dans ma vie, etc._

 _Mais, eh ! C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, et je ne regrette pas. J'ai adoré pouvoir me plonger dans l'écriture, quand j'en avais besoin. J'ai détesté être incapable d'écrire lorsque j'en avais besoin, j'ai détesté qu'on entrave mon imagination par de sombres idées qui, certes, étaient partie intégrantes de ma vie, mais c'était pas pour autant qu'elles devaient me parasiter._

 _... Je me suis totalement égarée, clairement. BREF. Tout ça pour dire que dans la vie, il y a des coups durs, et des moments de joie, et qu'écrire fait clairement partie de la seconde catégorie. J'espère ne jamais perdre l'envie d'écrire, et j'espère toujours vous lire, au fur et à mesure des chapitres que je posterai, dans un futur proche (ou non, tout est relatif, vous le savez)_

 _Merci **DelfineNotPadfoot** de corriger mes fautes les plus débiles (et celles qui le sont moins). Et merci à vous, mes supers lecteurs. On se retrouve très vite pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera également le dernier, et qui va être extrêmement court._

 **Nox**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre XIV**

 _1_ _er_ _juillet 2031 – Londres, hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

Le soleil tapait contre les vitres. Les stores n'étaient pas totalement baissés, laissant filtrer quelques rayons qui vinrent caresser mon visage. Je ne les sentais pas. Je soupirai profondément.

J'allais bientôt sortir pour rejoindre Azkaban pour une durée assez courte, malgré la gravité de mes crimes. Mais ce n'était rien. Je crois que j'étais prête à rejoindre Azkaban pour des années, si cela pouvait me soulager un minimum.

Mais rien ne pouvait me soulager.

Rien.

Après avoir tout raconté à Harry Potter, celui-ci m'avait arrêtée et emmenée immédiatement à Sainte Mangouste, afin que mes blessures soient soignées. Ce qui avait été fait, évidemment, avec un grand zèle. Vous n'imaginez pas. Une Invisible qui débarque en pleine nuit au Ministère de la Magie, blessée. Qui décrit des scènes de crime, des meurtres, et qui s'en sort avec quelques blessures et une simple malnutrition. Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien mon beau-père, j'aurais pu le croire capable de me faire boire du Veritaserum pour s'assurer de la véracité de mes propos.

Mais il avait fini par me croire. Certainement du fait de mon désespoir, et de l'incohérence de mes propos, minute après minute, mot après mot. Cela avait été tellement dur.

Surtout le moment où j'expliquais la disparition de Camille. Petit enfoiré. Il avait réussi à me faire pleurer, moi qui le détestais. Mais tout cela, c'était du passé. Comme les Invisibles. Comme le fils de Cole. Comme tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Doux Merlin, Camille aurait dû laisser le fils de Cole, et s'enfuir avec moi. J'aurais certainement préféré. Ou peut-être pas. J'aurais simplement aimé que tout cela n'arrive pas.

Et surtout, j'aimerais être ailleurs qu'ici. Je détestais tout ce qui avait trait à un hôpital, depuis que je m'étais réveillée dans une chambre, avec Darren à mes côtés pour m'expliquer qu'on m'avait ôté mes ovaires.

Je papillonnais des cils, tentant de croire que si j'avais les larmes aux yeux, ce n'était pas à cause de la tristesse en pensant à mes ovaires disparus et à la mort de Darren. C'était simplement une poussière. Ou le soleil qui tapait trop fort. Ou les médicaments qu'on m'avait donnés. Oui, ça devait être ça.

J'étais sous bonne garde, sans baguette. Même si, et tout le monde en avait conscience, j'aurais pu mettre à profit mes compétences d'Invisible pour m'échapper, je ne comptais pas le faire. J'en avais assez de fuir. C'était fini, pour moi. J'en avais assez de tout.

Rompant la monotonie de ma convalescence, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Je me tournai vers le nouvel arrivant, et ne fus que partiellement surprise de découvrir James. Après tout, il était le fils de Harry Potter. Il avait donc droit à certains privilèges, en tant que tel. Comme, notamment, venir voir sa petite amie criminelle dans sa chambre d'hôpital, alors qu'elle n'était pas censée recevoir de visites privées.

Il s'assit à une chaise à côté de la fenêtre.

Il avait changé, en un mois.

Et bien plus qu'il n'avait changé en des années d'absence de ma part.

Il y avait une dureté dans son regard qui ne lui correspondait pas. Qui n'allait pas avec sa personnalité. Une austérité qui n'allait pas avec son esprit vagabond.

Et tout cela, c'était entièrement ma faute.

Je lui avais fait beaucoup plus de mal aujourd'hui que je ne l'avais fait des années auparavant. J'avais été bien plus cruelle dans ma façon de partir, cette fois-ci, par rapport à la dernière fois. James ne pourrait pas me pardonner.

Je le savais déjà, bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cela fit moins mal lorsqu'il se mit à me parler.

\- Je ne peux plus, Astrid.

Chacun de ces cinq mots me firent l'effet d'un coup de poignard planté en pleine âme. Je gardai toutefois un air stoïque. Il n'en avait certainement pas fini, je le savais. Mais j'étais prête à entendre la suite de ses reproches.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre avec toi alors que tu ne cesses de fuir.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- De _me_ fuir. Et n'essaie même pas de le nier. En partant, c'est moi que tu as quitté.

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer. J'aurais aimé le démentir, mais je crois que, malheureusement, son analyse était la bonne. J'inspirai, et expirai. Je ne voulais pas craquer devant lui.

Pas alors qu'il était en pleine rupture avec moi, et que la situation devait être aussi difficile pour lui qu'elle l'était pour moi. Si ce n'était plus.

\- J'ai accepté que tu reviennes dans ma vie, alors que tout le monde me disait d'attendre. Je t'ai crue lorsque tu m'as affirmé que non, tu n'avais pas besoin d'un suivi psychologique, malgré ce que tu avais vécu. J'ai pris sur moi à chacune de tes crises, à chacune de tes réactions qui se rapprochait de celle d'une Invisible plutôt que de celle d'une sorcière. J'ai argumenté en ta faveur, j'ai expliqué pourquoi il était évident que tu devais être avec moi, que tu avais besoin qu'on soit ensemble. Que j'avais besoin de toi dans ma vie, et inversement. Et toi…

Il ne s'énervait même pas. Il avait tous ces reproches à me faire, j'avais tous les torts pour moi, et pourtant, il ne s'énervait pas. Il constatait simplement. Il exposait des faits, et il les prenait stoïquement. Et moi, j'avais envie de hurler, de lui dire que j'allais changer, qu'il avait raison, que j'étais la pire personne de la planète, mais qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas m'abandonner, parce que je n'allais pas pouvoir me passer de lui.

Mais je gardai le silence. Ce n'était plus à moi de m'exprimer. J'en avais eu la possibilité, et j'avais laissé passer mon tour. Bien trop souvent, d'ailleurs. C'était à James de parler, à présent.

\- Toi, t'as pas arrêté de partir. Encore et encore. De fuir. De ne pas te livrer. De ne pas donner d'explications. D'être renfermée sur toi-même, d'être dans ta bulle d'Invisible. J'ai cru qu'on avait avancé, alors qu'en réalité, tu as continué à mener ta vie, sans m'inclure réellement dedans. J'y ai vraiment cru Astrid. Mais là, je ne peux plus y croire. Pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Pas après tout ce qui vient de se passer… Je ne suis même pas au courant des derniers détails, et tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux pas les entendre. Je veux les connaître, mais je sais que je ne le dois pas, alors je me persuade que je n'ai pas envie que tu me parles. C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est l'histoire de ma vie… D'être pathétique, à cause ou grâce à toi, ça dépend des jours…

Il eut un petit rire sans joie, et je ne dis rien. Je ne pouvais rien dire. Ce n'était pas à moi de parler. Ce n'était pas mon moment.

\- J'ai eu mes torts, clairement, enchaîna-t-il sombrement. On s'est remis ensemble trop tôt après ton retour. Je n'ai pas insisté pour que tu sois suivie psychologiquement. Je t'ai laissée affirmer ce qui te faisait du bien et ce qui te faisait du mal, alors que tu enchaînais les mensonges. J'ai pris sur moi tes douleurs abdominales, et j'ai accepté de faire comme toi, de faire comme si elles n'existaient pas, parce que comme ça, on n'en parlait pas. J'ai été trop laxiste, alors que tu avais besoin d'un cadre plus réglementaire pour te sortir des Invisibles. Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris ça. Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour t'aider à cela. Je ne le suis pas, ne le serai jamais. T'as besoin d'un Guérisseur, et je n'en suis pas un.

Clairement, cette discussion le malmenait autant qu'elle me malmenait.

\- J'étais prêt pour le mariage, j'étais prêt pour une vie entière à tes côtés, et à force de me persuader que c'était dans l'ordre des choses, j'ai oublié que toi, tu n'étais pas prête à ça, parce que tu n'as jamais réellement quitté les Invisibles…

Il avait entièrement raison, mais cela ne faisait pas moins mal de l'entendre.

\- J'ai déjà rassemblé la totalité de tes affaires. Il paraît que tu vas refaire un tour à Azkaban. Le carton t'attendra à ta sortie. Mais toi et moi, Astrid, c'est fini. Guéris-toi, soigne-toi, fais ce que tu veux, mais ne reviens pas tant que tu n'auras pas combattu tous les démons que tu ne peux battre que par toi-même. Je suis fatigué d'être celui qui a soigné tous les pots cassés jusqu'à présent. J'en ai assez d'être généreux pour nous deux. J'ai décidé d'être égoïste, pour changer.

Il tourna doucement le visage, regardant un instant dehors. J'aperçus un rapide sourire sur son visage, avant qu'il ne redevienne sérieux.

\- Je vais refaire ce que j'avais avec Chuck, il y a des années de cela. Mais cette fois, je vais le faire en profitant réellement, sans l'ombre de ta mort qui gâche tout.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je vais faire le tour du monde, en commençant par l'Australie. Ma sœur et Jay s'y installent dans peu de temps. Je vais les aider à emménager, et ensuite…

Il haussa les épaules, comme pour dire qu'il verrait en temps voulu ce qu'il ferait. Il n'était pas inquiet.

Je hochai lentement la tête, alors qu'il se levait tranquillement. Il s'approcha de mon lit, et sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, qu'il me tendit. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais commencé à pleurer. Sans rien dire, je le pris, et me mouchai délicatement. Je crus voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, mais je refusai de le prendre pour moi. Il n'était plus généreux pour moi, et il avait totalement raison.

Il posa une main délicate sur ma joue, se pencha et embrassa doucement le haut de mon crâne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, mais je savais qu'au fond de lui, il serait toujours amoureux de moi. C'était à moi, à présent, de travailler sur moi-même pour mériter pleinement ses sentiments.

Il s'éloigna doucement. Il était à la porte lorsque je le rappelai.

\- James ?

Il se tourna vers moi, attendant que je parle.

\- J'aurais dit oui, tu sais.

\- Je sais. C'est justement le problème.

Je hochai la tête. Notre mariage à cette période de nos vies aurait été la plus belle erreur de toute notre histoire.

La porte se referma derrière lui, et je m'autorisai enfin à pleurer pleinement, sur tout ce que j'avais perdu.

Par ma seule et unique faute.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _12 août 2031 – Bamako, midi._

Cassy entra dans le quartier sorcier de la capitale de son pays sans encombre. Elle adorait faire enrager la totalité des sorciers de son pays natal. Le fait qu'elle soit une criminelle renommée, mais qu'aucun Auror ne puisse l'arrêter du fait d'un marché qu'elle avait passé avec son frère, avait insurgé la population. Malheureusement, il n'y avait rien à faire. Cassy était libre.

Elle avait suivi la fin de l'histoire d'Astrid grâce aux journaux sorciers.

Maintenant, elle attendait que l'histoire se tasse. Aujourd'hui, peut-être ? Elle attendait.

Aujourd'hui, oui.

Elle était suivie depuis quelques minutes, juste après avoir dépassé le marchand d'épices sorcières. Elle sourit, doucement, et s'arrêta devant la boutique d'un apothicaire. Le rideau levé lui permettait d'observer la vitrine, et, plus précisément, son reflet, ainsi que celui de l'homme qui se posta à ses côtés.

Il ne ressemblait à aucun homme qu'elle connaissait.

Mais elle savait qu'elle le connaissait. Elle sourit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Quelques blessures du fait de mon affrontement avec le fils de Cole, mais ça va.

\- Il est mort ?

\- Totalement. J'ai sauté avec lui, mais il m'a lâché rapidement. Lorsque j'ai à nouveau transplané, en plein vol.

Cassy poussa un sifflement ébahi.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je suis plutôt épatée.

\- Tu ne doutais tout de même pas de mes facultés ? s'offusqua Camille.

Cassy haussa les épaules. Ne pas répondre aurait le mérite de faire enrager Camille, ce qui était encore la meilleure occupation au monde.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Comme toi, répondit-il.

Elle leva un sourcil.

\- Je vais traquer les derniers Rapaces Nocturnes, ceux qui étaient prêts à suivre Dylan. Je suis allé récupérer les rares informations qui traînaient dans la maison où il gardait Astrid, juste avant que les Aurors ne débarquent. J'ai les noms, les planques. J'ai tout. Il est temps de les décimer définitivement.

L'aventure se lisait dans le regard de Camille, s'entendait dans le son de sa voix.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais te suivre ?

\- Parce que tu aimes l'aventure plus que la vie tranquille, Cassy. Et parce que tu seras en ma compagnie, ce qui est une raison suffisante pour me suivre, à vrai dire.

\- Et Astrid ? demanda Cassy, sans relever la seconde partie de la phrase de Camille.

\- Il est grand temps qu'elle vive, et qu'elle fasse le deuil des Invisibles. Ce n'était pas pour elle, elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte dès le début. Sa vie n'est pas avec nous.

Cassy hocha la tête. Camille lui tendit le bras. Elle le prit sans hésiter, et une seconde plus tard, ils transplanaient.

* * *

 **Lumos**

 _J'ai mis beaucoup trop de temps à vous poster cet épilogue, et j'en suis plus que désolée. J'ai pas vraiment d'excuses, en plus. J'ai été prise par ma vie professionnelle, ainsi que par ma vie personnelle. Ça aurait pu être pire, comme problèmes, c'est vrai, mais du coup, ce n'est même pas assez grave pour être une excuse valable._

 _Ou alors, la vraie raison, c'est celle qui fait son petit chemin, dans un coin de ma tête, et qui est de plus en plus persistante : j'ai pas envie que ce soit la fin. On parle d'un projet de trois fictions et de quatre ans (bordel, j'étais à l'étranger quand cette idée m'est venue, et je l'ai postée alors que j'étais en Erasmus, le temps passe si vite…), de beaucoup d'heures passées à écrire, à relire, à corriger, parfois à peaufiner, souvent à détester et, régulièrement, à adorer._

 _C'est si difficile de me dire que c'est la fin…_

 _J'ai eu cette idée de fiction lorsque j'étais encore en études, je la termine alors que je suis bien ancrée dans la vie professionnelle. Y a un peu un morceau de ma vie de jeune femme qui s'éteint en même temps que je poste cet épilogue, autant vous dire que je le vis pas très bien, ah ah._

 _J'ai tellement de choses à vous dire, qui plus est, et je suis certaine d'en oublier la moitié (parce que j'ai toujours été comme ça, il n'y a pas de raisons que ça change…)_

 _Mais on va commencer par le basique : MERCI. D'avoir été là pour_ Invisible _, en ce temps où j'étais régulière dans mes posts. Merci d'avoir suivi_ Éclair et Vif _, même si l'univers était totalement différent. Et merci d'avoir suivi_ Héritage _, malgré cette absence totale de régularité, même lorsque les chapitres étaient prêts (cf. ce post ultra tardif, syndrome d'une incapacité de ma part à aller de l'avant)_

 _Merci aux lecteurs à reviews, merci à ceux de l'ombre, merci à_ _ **DelfineNotPadfoot**_ _qui supporte mes silences par mail parce que je ne sais pas où file le temps et ensuite, on est trois mois plus tard. Merci d'être toujours là, vous êtes géniaux !_

 _Est-ce que ce message donne l'impression d'être un adieu ? Je ne sais pas. J'aimerais vous dire que j'ai eu le temps d'écrire, ces derniers temps, mais ça serait mentir. J'ai tout sauf le temps pour ça, c'est horrible. Peut-être pendant mes vacances, et encore, je ne me fais pas d'illusions…_

 _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas d'idée, loin de là. J'ai juste pas le temps de les écrire, et c'est le plus frustrant… Mais je ne désespère pas d'un jour revenir en force pour vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs :)_

 _Par contre, je le précise : Astrid et toute la clique, c'est fini. On les aime, on les déteste, on les juge, on fait tout ce que vous voulez, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus d'écriture sur eux. Je crois que c'est à eux d'écrire leur propre histoire à présent, je n'ai plus rien à y faire ;)… Je sais que vous n'allez pas apprécier cette fin, mais depuis le temps, vous savez que nous n'appréciez pas mes fins, eh he._

 _En attendant, je vais aller flâner sur FF, à la recherche d'histoires à lire. Et j'espère vous croiser, bientôt, au détour d'une de vos fictions, ou peut-être sous l'une des miennes…_

 _Que votre vie soit remplie de FF !_

 _(Au fait, vous êtes tous géniaux. Vraiment)_

 **Nox**


End file.
